Kaichou Wa Ojou-sama
by EL23
Summary: 2 tokoh komik keluar secara tak sengaja karena Sona. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Suatu pengabdian yang menjadi kisah cinta bagi sang ahli waris Sitri adalah hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi. - Arch Khusus: Sasuke di Kyoto -
1. Prolog

_O.o_

 _._

 _Disebuah hutan tak jauh dari perbatasan gerbang utama sebuah desa. Seorang pemuda berambut reven dan memakai jubah hitam sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dari desa tersebut. Itu membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu telah meninggalkan desanya. Pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia melihat seorang pemuda lain yang berambut jabrik berwarna pirang cerah, memakai jaket panjang oranye berkerah hitam, mengenakan hitae ate berlambang daun dikepalanya tengah berdiri didekat pohon sedang menunggunya._

 _"Huh... aku tak berpikir kau akan kemari." Pemuda berambut reven itu membuka suaranya._

 _"Mmm..."_

 _Pemuda berambut reven itu memasang wajah menyesal ketika pandangan matanya tertuju pada lengan baju pria didepannya yang tak nampak keberadaannya. "Lagi dengan ini. Kau bertarung untuk mengehentikanku sampai ketitik kau kehilangan tangan karena kau temanku. Kau telah menyelamatkanku." Dia berkata penuh penyesalan._

 _"Kita yang dulu bertarung dan bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, tapi sekarang kita mampu berbagi rasa sakit yang sama dari hati masing-masing. Dalam perjalananku didunia aku tersadar... segala perasaanku ini bukan hanya tentang kita, tapi aku yakin ini sama dengan segalanya. Tapi tak banyak orang sepertimu dan sesuatu tak berjalan sesuai rencana, lihatlah kita. Terutama saat sesuatu yang lebih besar." Lanjutnya_

 _Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ini aku kembalikan." Kata pemuda pirang sambil menyerahkan hitae ate berlambang daun yang terdapat goresan horizontal ditengahnya._

 _"Aku akan menyimpan ini sampai kita benar-benar menyelesaikan segala sesuatu tentang kita. Aku rasa ini sama dengan berdoa dan sampai aku melakukannya, aku akan tetap kuat. Makluk yang telah dipercayakan dengan harapan... itulah kita. Itulah yang membentuk kita sebagai ninja." Kata pemuda berambut reven itu sambil memegang salah satu sisi hitae ate yang diberikan olehnya, saling tersenyum satu sama lain._

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

 **Ruang OSIS Kuoh Academy**

Seorang gadis muda berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata yang berwarna ungu violet dan kacamata yang bertengger diatas hidungnya, kini sedang memandang datar buku yang tergeletak disalah satu meja yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Naruto chapter 699

Tulisan itu tertera pada sampul buku tersebut, dan dapat diartikan judul buku yakni Naruto, edisi ke 699.

"Saji." gadis itu berdesis.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang asal-asalan dengan wajah penuh keringat dingin sedang bergumam tak jelas. "Aduh celaka, bagaimana ini, kalau sampai komikku ketahaun Kai-," Gumamannya berhenti ketika dia melihat gadis yang sedang dibicarakannya sedang berdiri di dekat mejanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

"-chou." lanjutnya

Glek

Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya dan semakin berkeringat dingin karena merasa terintimidasi oleh sang Kaichou. 'Kuso, aku kalah cepat dengan Kaichou.'

"Kaichou. Ka-kaichou ti-tidak istirahat makan siang?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu bertanya dengan penuh kegugupan sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Mata gadis itu semakin menyipit mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda didepannya yang sudah sangat kentara sekali sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Tidak mendengar satu balasanpun dari sang Kaichou membuat pemuda itu semakin berkeringat dingin. "A-ada a-apa ya?"

Mendengar ucapan sok polos dari sang pemuda membuat Gadis bernama panjang Sona Sitri itu akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Kau mungkin sudah tahu, kan saji?"

"A-apa ya, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Kaichou." Jawab saji masih mencoba menghindar.

Mendengar laki-laki didepan pintu itu masih ngeles, Sona menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kiri

Glek

Saji langsung meneguk ludahnya melihat apa yang ada diatas mejanya. 'Kuso, kenapa bisa ketinggalkan disitu. Argh seharusnya kan itu ada dilaci.' Katanya dalam hati.

Sona tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi?"

Saji langsung berlutut dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. "Mohon pengampunanmu Kaichou."

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu semua peraturan yang berlaku diruangan ini. jadi kenapa kau bisa membawa komik kemari?" Tanya Sona seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Maafkan aku Kaichou, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Oh tentu, Itu sudah pasti. Karena komik itu tak akan ada lagi didunia ini."

Saji langsung memasang wajah syok mendengar perkataan Sona. "A-apa?"

Sriiing

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru diatas meja saji, siap mengeluarkan apa saja untuk mengenai benda dibawahnya.

"Kaichou jangan!"

"ERO HENTAI!"

"Matsuda cepat!"

BRAAAAK

"eh."

Sona yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan lingkaran sihirnya memekik pelan dan sinar berwarna biru transparan muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu, menurun lurus tepat kekomik diatas meja tersebut.

Ciuuuu sriiing

"Waaaa!"

Braak bugh bugh

Dari komik tersebut muncul 2 orang laki-laki yang tepat jatuh didepan kaki Sona.

"Kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Bentak Saji kepada 3 orang pemuda mesum yang mendobrak masuk keruang OSIS tanpa ijin.

"Cahaya apa itu tadi?" Seorang pemuda berkepala botak yang merupakan salah satu dari pendobrak tadi bertanya.

"Ittai tai tai." Sona yang masih setengah syok dari apa yang telah terjadi kini kembali memekik pelan ketika mendengar rintihan dari pemuda berambut pirang yang terjatuh didepannya.

Pemuda itu megusap-ngusap kepalanya. Dan ketika pria itu mendongkak, sepasang mata biru yang lebih indah dari langit cerah tertangkap mata violet dibalik kacamata iblis cantik clan sitri itu.

Pemuda itu menaikan alisnya melihat tatapan penuh pesona Sona yang dia artikan sebagai pengganti kata _'Ada sesuatu diwajahmu'._

Dilain tempat, sepasang mata yang berbeda yakni onyx kelam dan mata ungu berpola riak dengan 9 tomoe disekitarnya tanpa berkedip terarah lurus kewajah Sona. 'si-siapa dia' batin pemuda berambut reven pemilik mata tersebut.

"Teme, kita ada dimana?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang kepada pemuda berambut reven disampingnya yang masih mematung memandang wajah Sona.

Melihat pemuda disamping yang ditanyainya itu tidak menjawab, perempatan urat muncul didahi pemuda berambut pirang. "OII SASUKE!"

"Eh. Hn ada apa?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh kepada pemuda pirang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Kata pemuda berambut pirang kesal.

"Mereka... Naruto, Sasuke." Saji berkata dengan memasang wajah syok.

"Orang itu keluar dari komik yang terkana cahaya tadi." Kata Motohama, pria berkacamata salah satu dari pendobrak tadi.

Sona menoleh ke Motohama dan Sona tersadar bahwa ada orang luar yang melihat kejadian tadi.

"Saji, Hyodou-kun urus mereka berdua." Kata Sona sambil memberikan tanda pada Saji.

"Ha'i Kaicho. Ayo Hyodou."

"A-ah iya." Hyodou Issei yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka dan juga salah satu dari spesies seperti Sona berkata dengan penuh gelagapan.

Kemudian Saji dan Issei langsung menggiring Matsuda dan Motohama keluar ruangan dan melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap manusia biasa yang sudah menonton fenomena supranatural seperti mereka.

Selanjutnya dengan segera Sona menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna biru yang merupakan tipe komunikasi disamping kanannya.

"Tsubaki, cepat datanglah keruang OSIS sekarang." Sona sedang berkomunikasi dengan wakilnya melalui lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Kemudian dia merentangkan tangan kanannya kesamping dan seketika lantai,dinding dan langit-langit dalam ruangan tersebut terselimuti es tebal berwarna biru.

Dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan mengarahkannya pada kedua pemuda didepannya. Sona telah kembali pada Sona yang tenang nan elegan namun tak kenal ampun pada lawan dan juga pelanggar peraturan. Dia sadar bahwa menatap penuh pesona pada seorang yang tidak dikenal adalah suatu hal yang konyol dan tidak bermutu.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan yang sama untukmu." Pemuda berambut pirang itu berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sona.

"Tenanglah Naruto." Pemuda disampingnya menginterupsi sambil memegang bahu kirinya.

Kemudian pemuda itu, Sasuke menghadap kearah Sona. "Kami bukanlah orang jahat. Kami sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa kami bisa berada disini. Tadi kami tiba-tiba saja tersedot lingkaran aneh berwarna biru dengan simbol aneh didalamnya dan seketika kami berada disini." Lanjutnya.

'Apa mungkin maksud mereka itu lingkaran sihirku?' Batin Sona.

"Alasanmu tidak cukup kuat untuk meyakinkanku."

"Hey itu memang benar tau." Bentak Naruto.

Sriiiing

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru diatas mereka . Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar sosok gadis berkacamata, berambut hitam panjang yang sedang mengarahkan tebasan Naginata kearah Naruto secara vertikal dari atas kebawah.

Triiiing

Naginata itu ditahan Naruto dengan menggunakan kunai yang dipegang tangan kirinya.

Kemudian mereka berdua melompat mundur secara bersamaan.

"Tsubaki." Gumam Sona menyebut nama gadis yang menyerang Naruto yang ternyata adalah wakilnya Tsubaki Shinra.

Tsubaki sama sekali tak menanggapi Kingnya. Dia masih dalam mode siap tanding, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang dingin. "Siapa kau? beranni-beraninya kau membentak Kaichou" Tanya Tsubaki wakilnya.

Lain dengan Naruto, dia melihat lawannya itu dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau sendiri siapa? Nongol begitu aja." Bentaknya.

"Kau." Desis Tsubaki. Lalu dia kembali melaju menyerang Naruto.

"Jadi kau memang ingin bertarung ya." Naruto berkata dengan wajah kesal seraya mengambil posisi kuda-kuda.

Karena sudah seperti ini mau tidak mau Sona akan ikut bertarung. Sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya mendesah melihat semua itu.

Tsubaki menebaskan Naginatanya secara horizontal keleher Naruto, namun dengan refleknya sebagai ninja Naruto melakukan salto kebelakang membuat lehernya selamat dari tebasan Naginata Tsubaki.

Setalah posisinya sudah menjauh dari Tsubaki, Naruto langsung melemparkan kunai yang berada ditangan kirinya kearah Tsubaki. Melihat kunai yang mengarah padanya Tsubaki hanya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan-.

Poff

Kunai yang melewatinya itu berubah menjadi Naruto yang mengarahkan tusukan kunai kepunggungnya. Kunai itu adalah bunshin Naruto yang sudah disiapkan disela-sela waktu percakapan dirinya dengan Tsubaki tanpa sepengetahuan Tsubaki dan Sona karena posisi mereka yang berada didepan Naruto sehingga mereka tak nampak apa yang terjadi dibelakang punggung Naruto.

Byaar

Poff

Seekor harimau air menerkam bunshin Naruto dan bunshin itupun lenyap menjadi kepulan asap.

Naruto yang asli yang berada dihadapan Tsubaki menatap lurus kebelakang Tsubaki, kearah seorang gadis Berkacamata dengan rambut pendek yang memasang wajah datar untuknya.

Gadis itu kemudian berkata. "Jika kau bertarung dengan pelayanku, maka kau juga harus bertarung denganku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sona menyerang Naruto dengan Harimau tadi yang kini melaju menerjang Naruto dengan terkamannya. Karena ruangan tempat pertaruangan ini memang tak cukup luas, saltonya yang digunakan untuk menghindari tebasan Tsubaki tadi membawa Naruto terpojok disudut ruangan. Belakang dan samping adalah tembok. Jalan yang ada hanyalah didepan, namun Jalannya sudah terblokir oleh Harimau air yang semakin mengeleminasi jarak padanya.

Byuuur

Harimau itu bertabrakan dengan dinding sudut ruangan.

Melihat itu Sona dan Tsubaki tersenyum puas.

"Huh, tadi itu hampir saja."

Mendengar suara itu spontan saja kepala Sona dan Tsubaki menengadah keatas. Dan ketika mereka melihat apa yang ada diatas sana, satu-satunya yang mereka lakukan adalah melebarkan kedua kelopak mata mereka. Diatas Sana ada Naruto yang sedang berjongkok dengan posisi terbalik menghadap kebawah memandang Sona. Namun tak berselang lama mata Sona menajam. Kemudian Sona mengubah es dilangit-langit tempat Naruto berpijak menjadi air yang membentuk ular dan ular itu melilit Naruto membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Kemudian lingkaran sihir tercipta dari tangannya, dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar Naga air yang cukup besar yang melaju keatas mengarah pada Naruto.

Wussh

BAAAAANG

Naga air itu menabrak Naruto.

Kepulan uap air menutupi tempat Naruto, membuat pandangan Sona terhalang. Sona menatap tempat Naruto tanpa berkedip, menunggu uap itu menghilang dan menampakkan apa yang ada diatas sana. Momen ketika Naga air tadi bertabrakan, Sona sempat melihat kilauan cahaya oranye yang serasa memenuhi ruangan meskipun hanya sekilas. Dia merasa serangan tadi tertahan oleh cahaya itu, karena kalau dilihat cahaya itu seperti kejutan gelombang energi yang diledakan dari pancaran kekuatan Naruto.

Uap air itu semakin menipis, Sona menyipitkan matanya berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada titik dimana Naruto berada tadi. Dan ketika uap air itu menghilang, nampak Naruto yang masih berdiri terbalik dilangit-langit kini tubuhnya terselimuti oleh aura kuning keoranye-oranyean menatap Sona dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kalian, sudah cukup."

Sona,Tsubaki dan Naruto mengarahkan pandangnnya keasal Suara.

"Apa maksudmu teme?" Naruto meneriaki orang yang berbicara tadi yakni Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kenapa kau malah bertarung dengan mereka."

"Tapi kan mereka yang mulai duluan."

Mendengar itu Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sona. "Kau, kumohon dengarlah. Kami sungguh tak bermaksud mencari masalah, kami hanya tak sengaja terdampar ditempat ini."

Sona menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Sasuke, berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Namun berapa lamapun dia melakukannya, Sona sama sekali tak menemukan kebohongan disana.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan nama kalian."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke berkata dengan nada kelem nan cool.

Sementara Naruto dia berkata dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku Sona Sitri ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy, dan dia adalah wakilku Tsubaki Shinra."

"Jadi, ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Kalian berada di ruang OSIS Kuoh Academy." Jawab Sona.

"Ruang OSIS? Kuoh Academy? Aku tak pernah ingat ada tempat seperti itu!" Kata Naruto, kemudian dia menghilangkan mode Kyuubinya dan turun kebawah kesamping Sasuke.

Sona mengangkat telapak tangannya yang terbuka kedepan dan aura air tecipta disana. Kemudian es yang menyelimuti seluruh bagian dalam ruangan tersebut menghilang meninggalkan kilauan kelap-kelip sebagai jejak. Es itu tadi merupakan sebuah kekkai khusus ciptaan Maou Leviathan yang merupakan Onee-san nya. Serafall Leviathan menciptakan itu untuk mencegah kerusakan area jika terjadi penyerangan dari musuh yang mungkin menyusup ke ruang OSIS, bagaimanapun ruang OSIS di Kuoh Academy itu merupakan pangkalan iblis, jadi sudah wajar bila ada musuh yang mencoba membuat ulah. Dan yang bisa mengaktifkan kekkai tersebut hanyalah mereka yang merupakan iblis murni clan Sitri.

Melihat itu Naruto menoleh kehadapan Sasuke dengan aura pundung menyelimuti bagian belakang tubuhnya, seolah berkata _'Aku dikacangin.'_

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu hanya mendesah.

"Tsubaki, pergi panggil Saji kemari." Perintah Sona kepada wakilnya Tsubaki.

"Ha'i Kaichou." Tanggap Tsubaki. Kemudian dia segera menuju pintu dan segera pergi keluar ruangan.

Setelah itu Sona menciptakan Lingkaran sihir kecil didepannya, lalu gambar hologram diproyeksikan diatasnya dan menampakkan wajah seorang gadis manis berambut hitam twintail yang mengenakan jass hitam panjang perempuan.

"Sona-chan, aku merindukanmu. Aku tahu kamu pasti juga merindukan Onee-chan kan? " Suara kekanak-kanakan itu berasal dari gadis tadi.

"Onee-sama, apa kau punya waktu sebentar." Tanya Sona. Yahh, gadis itu adalah Serafall Leviathan.

"Mou So-tan, setidaknya katakan aku juga merindukanmu." Serefall berkata sambil memayunkan bibirnya.

Mendengar itu rona merah tipis tercipta di masing-masing pipi Sona dan terlihat setetes keringat jatuh menuruni pelipisnya.

"A-a-aku juga me-merindukanmu." Kata Sona dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat itu Naruto dan Sasuke sweartdrop ditempat.

"Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu, apa kamu sehat-sehat saja? Rasanya sepi gak ada kamu. Disini sangat membosankan, Sirzech-chan keluar bersama Ajuka-chan, sedangkan Falbi-chan, dia tidur dikursinya. Aku sebal, kenapa hanya aku yang masih aktif disini, aku kan juga pingin refresing dan bla bla bla. . . . ." Serafall mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya dengan beragam ekspresi.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu kembali sweatdrop ditempat. 'Dia adalah spesies yang benar-benar langka.' Batin keduanya.

Sona kini wajahnya semakin memerah karena tingkah dari Onee-sannya yang bertolak belakang darinya. Kemudian dia berkata. "Onee-sama, kumohon tolong dengarkan aku."

"Are. Ada apa?" Serafall berkata sambil memasang wajah bingung.

Bisakah kau datang kemari? Aku membutuhkanmu disini."

"Hee, jadi kau benar-benar rindu ya sama Onee-chan. Tentu saja aku akan segara kesana." Kata Serafall penuh keceriaan. Kemudian hologram dirinya menghilang.

Sona menahan suaranya karena Onee-sannya yang narsis itu.

Kemudian dia melangkah pada sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut sambil berkata. "Kalian berdua, duduklah."

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan didepan Sona. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, Saji dan Tsubaki datang dari pintu tersebut.

"Kaichou... dan Na-Naruto, Sasuke, jadi tadi itu-,"

"Ano, maaf apa kita pernah bertemu?" Naruto memotong perkataan Saji seraya mengacungkan tangan.

Mendengar itu Saji mengeluarkan ekspresi tenang. "Huh, kau adalah bocah ramen bodoh yang mengalahkan Madara. Aku tak percaya orang sepertimu berhasil mengalahkannya. Sialan kau Masashi." Saji berkata dengan kemarahan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hee? Apa maksudmu pirang? Selain itu, siapa yang mengalahkan Madara? Kakek tua itu mati karena mengeluarkan nenek kelinci kedunia ini. jangan-jangan kau adalah sisa anak buahnya!" Naruto langsung loncat dan berdiri diatas Sofa dengan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pirang, kau sendiri juga pirang. Huu, aku adalah penggemar berat Madara. Kau, berani-beraninya kau memanggil Madara-sama dengan sebutan kakek tua."

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras. Apa yang kau gemari dari psikopat gila itu? Dan tentu saja dia pantas dipanggil kakek tua, dia hidup dizaman dimana desa Konoha belum ada, dia bahkan jauh sekali lebih tua dari Sandaime-jiji."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menggemarinya hah? Dia tentunya lebih hebat darimu. Dia menghabisi satu batalion dibawah pimpinan Kazekage dan Tuchikage sendirian hanya dengan 10% kekuatannya." Saji berkata sambil memajukan wajahnya pada Naruto yang berada diatas Sofa dengan ekspresi menantang.

"Oh ya? Tapi sayangnya aku pernah menendang bokongnya." Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama pada saji yang berada dibawahnya.

"Huh, kau hanya melakukannya sekali. Tak sadarkah kau sudah berapa kali Madara menendang bokongmu dan rubah kecilmu!?"

Naruto sedikit gelagapan mendengarnya, kemudan dia menunjukan ekspresi kesal. "Kau ingin berkelahi ya?"

"Ayo, siapa takut." Kata Saji seraya menyincingkan lengan bajunya.

"Ada da da daw daw!/Itta ta ta tai tai!"

Saji dan Naruto merintih kesakitan ketika Sona yang menjadi penengah datang dengan menjewer telinga mereka. "Apa kalian bisa berhenti?"

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serentak.

Sona melepaskan tangannya dari telinga mereka dan kembali ketempat duduknya. Saji dan Naruto mengelus-ngelus telinga mereka yang memerah. 'Sialan, dia wanita yang menyeramkan' Batin Naruto.

'Huh, Kaichou sungguh menakutkan.' Batin Saji.

Disela-sela kesakitan Saji dan Naruto, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul didepan pintu dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar gadis berjass yang tadi berkomunikasi dengan Sona.

"Soooo-tan, Onee-chan mu yang imut ini sudah datang." Suara kekanak-kanakan bin Narsis itu keluar dari mulut gadis penggemar mahou Shojou itu. Dia berlari ketempat Sona duduk sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Berikan Onee-chan pelukan hangat."

Tapi bukannya pelukan yang didapat, namun malah sebuah telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, menahannya muju kedepan lebih dekat lagi. Serafall dalam posisi tidak elit itu, hanya bisa mengoyang-goyang kan kedua tangannya kedepan, berusaha sebisa mungkin meraih pelukan sang adik. "Onee-sama, kumohon jangan mulai." Sona berkata dengan telapak tangan yang masih berada diwajah Serafall sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping yang sudah merah padam menahan malu. Setelah beberapa saat setelah mengatakan itu, Sona menarik kembali telapak tangannya dari wajah Serafall.

"Mou, Sona-chan jahat banget, tak bisa melihat Onee-chan senang dikit, Onee-chan jadi sedih." Rajuk serafall sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya berpose menangis.

Sasuke dan Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Dia cocok denganmu, sama-sama konyol seperti anak kecil" Bisik Sasuke ketelinga Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu seperti anak kecil. Kau itu yang seperti anak kecil." Naruto meneriaki Sasuke penuh kekesalan.

Perhatian Serafall tersita mendengar teriakan Naruto. Serafall memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kosong dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya seperti Zombie. Naruto menoleh kewajah Serafall. Dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, kerutan tercipta didahinya.

Ketika Serafall sudah berada didepan Naruto yang duduk dikursi, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya dipipi sebelah kiri Naruto. Dengan masih memandang kosong seperti Zombie, dia Mengelus pipi yang terdapat 3 kumis kucing itu dengan lembut.

Lembut dan hangat. Itu yang dirasakannya ketika telapak tangannya bergesekan dengan pipi Naruto.

Sasuke,Tsubaki dan Saji yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatrop ditempat, jadi tadi Serafall berjalan seperti Zombie seperti itu hanya untuk mengelus pipi Naruto. Sedangkan Sona, entah kenapa hatinya sedikit merasa nyeri melihatnya.

Dari pipi, kini tangan Serafall berpindah kebawah dagu Naruto. Membelai dagunya seperti Kucing. Kemudian menggelitiknya.

"Hmppf, hahahahaha geli tau?" Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu, tentu tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa menanggapinya, namun tak berselang lama dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menjitak keras kepala Serafall. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, menjijikan."

Tsubaki dan saji yang melihat itu kini melebarkan matanya, mereka kaget melihat seorang Raja Iblis seperti Serafall dijitak oleh manusia pirang seperti Naruto. Sedangkan Sona, dia juga terbelalak kaget melihatnya, namun dalam hatinya ada rasa puas yang tercipta setelah melihat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!" Saji menegur Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh kemarahan.

"Harusnya kau bilang itu padanya!" Naruto ganti membentak Saji sambil menunjuk kearah Serafall yang mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Sona-chan, kau tak pernah bilang punya boneka yang bisa bicara semanis ini, kyaa imutnya!" Serafall yang sudah kembali dari acara mengelus-ngelus kepalanya kini memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Hoiw, lewpaskwan." Ujar Naruto sambil meraih kedua tangan Serafall dan melepaskan dari pipinya.

"Onee-sama, dia bukan boneka. Dialah alasanku memanggilmu kemari." Sona menghamipiri kedua orang yang berpelukan itu dan menengahinya.

"Hee? Kalau bukan boneka terus apa?" Tanya Serafall dengan wajah polos.

"Tolong dengarkan cerita mereka." Sona mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk bercerita. Serafall duduk disamping Sona dan mendengar semua cerita yang dituturkan Naruto dan Sasuke, Sona juga menambahkan sedikit cerita melalui sudut pandangnya.

"Hee? Kau semakin hebat saja So-tan." Setelah mendengar semua kronologi yang terjadi dari Naruto dan Sasuke, Serafall hanya berkomentar seperti itu.

"Onee-sama, ini bukan waktunya untuk itu. Aku sendiri tadi tak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sona meminta pendapat dari sang kakak.

"Yah, itu jelas kekuatan iblismu." Jawab Serafall.

"Aku tak pernah tau kekuatan iblis bisa mengeluarkan tokoh komik."

"Yah, aku juga baru tahu kali ini. aku tak menduga kemampuan kita bisa diterapkan pada komik."

"Jadi, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Prinsipnya sama dengan ini." Serafall membuka telapak tangannya didepan dan lingkaran sihir tercipta diatasnya, dari lingkaran sihir itu Seekor burung es tercipta dan terbang kesana kemari didalam ruangan. "Sama seperti kau yang memanipulasi air dan membentuknya menjadi apa yang kau mau. Dan kau selain membentuknya, kau juga bisa memberikan energi kehidupan padanya, membuatnya mempunyai pikirannya sendiri." Serafall berkata sambil menunjuk burung es yang terbang kesana kemari keliling ruangan pada kalimat _mempunyai pikirannya sendiri_.

"Jadi itu sebabnya." Gumam Sona.

"Ano, sebenarnya aku tak paham dengan kata komik, iblis, tokoh komik, apa itu semua." Naruto berkata dengan memasang wajah bego.

Sona mengambil buku yang terletak dimeja kerja Saji dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Heee, lihatlah Teme, kita berdua ada dibuku." Naruto berkata dengan girang sambil menunjukan gambar komik yang terdapat dirinya dan Sasuke yang saling memegang sisi hitae ate pada Sasuke.

"Dobe, ini bukannya waktu tadi ketika aku pergi." Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya betul. Siapa ya, yang menggambarnya?" Naruto berkata dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Mana kutahu. Siapa yang menggambar ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sona.

"Tanyakan itu pada Saji. Aku tak terlalu mengerti soal manga." Jawab Sona.

Sasuke menoleh pada Saji. "Itu Masashi Kishimoto, dialah penciptamu." Kata Saji.

"Penciptaku?" Tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepala Sasuke.

"Yah, kau adalah karater fiksi karangan Masashi Kishimoto. Kau tidak benar-benar ada, kau bisa berada disini karena Kaichou." Kata Saji.

"Yang benar saja, aku tak mungkin mempercayai hal seperti itu."

"Itu benar, kau tidaklah nyata."

"Tidak mungkin. Semua yang sudah kulalui, Kebencian, dendam, pertarungan dan perjuangan yang kualami semuanya kau sebut tidak nyata?"

"Itulah kenyataannya. Semua itu adalah kisah yang dikarang oleh penciptamu." Sona ikut masuk dalam percakapan.

"Aku tak percaya." Kata Sasuke

"Itu benar Sasu-tan. Kalau kau tak percaya kau bisa bertanya langsung pada penciptamu." Perempatan urat yang muncul dipelipis Sasuke berkedut mendengar panggilan Serafall padanya. "Tapi." Serafall memberikan ekspresi serius dengan kata ' _tapi'_ nya.

""Tapi?"" Tanya Sona dan Sasuke serentak.

"Kau takkan bisa bertahan sehari didunia ini." Kata Serafall membuat semua yang ada disana melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau akan lenyap karena kemampuan Sona tak akan bertahan lama." Jawab Serafall.

"Apa maksudmu Onee-sama?"

Serafall menaruh telapak tangannya kedepan dan burung es yang berkeliaran diatas mereka turun hinggap diatas telapak tangannya. Lalu burung es itu tiba-tiba lenyap meninggalkan kelap-kelip sisa-sisa es darinya.

Kemudian Serafall berkata. "Seperti halnya burung tadi, burung itu tak akan bertahan lama berada didunia ini. apalagi kalau dia semakin menjauh dari penciptanya."

"Jadi mereka akan menghilang." Lirih Sona.

Serafall yang melihat ekspresi Sona yang seolah sedih jika kehilangan 2 orang ciptaannya itu segera menambahkan. "Tapi, jika kau mau. Kau bisa menghidupkan mereka seutuhnya dengan evil pieces."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sona dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Yah, aku tidak tau sih. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba." Kata Serafall sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan." Naruto yang tadinya fokus membaca komik Saji kini bertanya.

"Kalian akan lenyap karena kekuatan iblis So-tan menguar secara perlahan dan pada akhirnya tidak tersisa dan kalian lenyap." Jawab Serafall.

"Iblis?" Tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepala Naruto.

"Yah, kami semua adalah iblis." Yang berkata adalah Sona, kemudian sepasang sayap kelelawar keluar dari belakang punggungnya, begitu juga dengan Saji dan Tsubaki. Sedangkan Serafall, dia hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu melotot tak percaya, sedangkan Sasuke dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi sama sekali.

Sona yang melihat Naruto menunjukan ekspresi tidak percaya seperti itu segera berkata. "Aku tau menurut kalian ini memang tak bisa dipercaya, tapi-."

"Ba-bagaimana?" Sona menaikkan alisnya melihat Naruto yang bergumam dengan memundurkan kakinya selangkah.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN SEKEREN INI, DATTEBAYOO?!"

Seketika Sasuke dan Saji terjungkal kebelakang ditempat mereka. Serafall hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Sona dan Tsubaki menatap tak percaya Naruto yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan berbinar-binar dengan hati berwarna merah muda yang mengelilinginya sambil bergumam. "Haa?"

"Lihat Sayap-sayap ini, bolehkah aku memilikinya?" Naruto berkata sambil memegang sayap Sona dan mengepak-ngepakkannya dari belakang. Seketika Saji,Tsubaki, Sasuke sweardrop melihatnya.

Saji yang masih sweatdrop, melihat Sona yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan penuh antusias Naruto pada sayapnya berbisik pada Tsubaki. "Dia bilang ini keren?"

Tsubaki tersenyum mendengarnya. "Seleranya cukup bagus."

Serafall yang melhat antusiasme Naruto langsung mengahampirinya dan bergelayut pada lengannya. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa memilikinya Naru-tan."

"Bagaimana aku memilikinya?" Tanya Naruto penuh antusias.

"Kau bisa memilikinya jika kau mau direnkarnasikan menjadi iblis dengan menggunakan Evil Pieces." Kata Serafall.

"Ho benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa yang kutunggu? Segera bawa makanannya."

"Evil pieces itu bukan makanan Naru-tan. Tapi, So-tan cepat lakukan." Kata Serafall sambil menyuruh Sona untuk segera merenkarnasikan Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu."

Semua orang disana menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang menginterupsi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan dan aku tak percaya dengan semua omong kosong ini. iblis, tokoh fiksi, apa itu. Aku tak percaya jika semua yang kualami hanyalah karangan seseorang." Sasuke berkata dengan penuh kekesalan. Dia sebenarnya juga ada rasa ingin untuk bersama gadis bermata Violet yang mengenakan kacamata itu, namun dengan semua perkataanya tentang dunianya dia tak bisa melakukannya. Kalau begitu apa arti pengorbanan Itachi, apa arti perangnya kemarin, dan lalu apa arti desa dan teman-temannya disana, apa. Dia tak mungkin menerima kenyataan yang membuat semua kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya itu hanyalah fiksi belaka.

"Apa maksudmu Teme? Jika kau tak mau, biar aku saja." Protes Naruto.

"Buka matamu bodoh. Apa kau bisa menerima semua perkataan mereka? Tentang perjuangan kita selama ini, tentang perang yang kita alami, tentang teman-teman kita. Apa kau akan menerima bahwa mereka tidak ada." Sasuke berkata sambil memegang kerah jaket Naruto.

Naruto nampak melebarkan matanya, dia memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. Iya itu benar, Naruto tak mungkin bisa menerima semua itu. Semua yang dijalaninya, perjuangannya menyadarkan Sasuke dan perjuangannya mencari kedamaian, tak mungkin itu hanya karangan belaka.

"Kumohon dengarkan, mungkin memang kalian tak bisa menerimanya. Tapi itulah kenyataan. Kami disini siap menjadi pengganti untuk semuanya." Sona berkata sambil memberikan senyumannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, kami belum bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja." Sasuke berkata tanpa membalas senyuman Sona. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Naruto dan berkata pada Sona. "mohon maaf, tapi kami harus pergi, permisi."

"Hey tunggu. Kau tak boleh jauh-jauh dariku. Kau akan lenyap kalau berada jauh dariku." Sona berkata untuk mencegah mereka pergi.

"Kalau memang itu terjadi, tak apa. Mungkin aku bisa kembali." Kata Sasuke sambil menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang.

"Itu bukan jaminan. Kau mungkin saja lenyap dan menjadi unsur-unsur terkecil diudara." Sona berteriak pada Sasuke yang kini sudah sampai didepan pintu.

Mendengar itu Sasuke berhenti.

"Aku tak peduli." Katanya setelah beberapa saat, kemudian dia memegang kenop pintu dan keluar sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tunggu teme, apa kau tidak mau memiliki sayap. Aku ingin bisa terbang." Naruto berkata sambil tangannya bergoyang-goyang berusaha menggapai sayap yang masih diperlihatkan anggota OSIS.

"Baka, kau sudah bisa terbang dengan menggunakan mode rikudou bodoh." Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto menyeretnya keluar.

Naruto berpegangan pada dinding pintu.

"Naruto ayo." Sasuke berkata sambil menarik paksa Naruto dari sana.

"Sayap kuuuu!" jerit Naruto.

Tsubaki dan Saji sweatdrop melihatnya. Serafall terkikik geli. Sedangkan Sona, dia berteriak pada mereka. "Hey tunggu!"

"So-tan."

Sona berniat berlari mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke, namun sebuah panggilan membuatnya berbalik dan melihat keasal suara.

Serafall yang memanggil Sona, menyodorkan sebuah komik padanya sambil berkata. "Onee-chan mau kau memanggil Milky, Mohou Shojou seven arternative untuk bermain." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan jurus pupy ayes.

Sona hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada permintaan kakaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

1 fic lagi dari saya karena request dari salah satu reader yang ingin karakter Naruto sebagai pemeran utama. Jadi semoga terhibur.

Untuk yang Madara DXD, chapter 5 nya udah jadi. Kalau gak nanti malam, ya besok selasa saya updatenya. Ada sedikit kesibukan dihari minggu dan senin.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, kalau anda berkenan tolong tinggalkan review sebagai jejak.


	2. Ojou-sama

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 2 : Ojou-Sama

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Siang itu Sona keluar dari kawasan Academy Kuoh bersama sang kakak. Sebuah pencapaian baru untuk seorang Kaichou yang seharusnya merupakan panutan bagi para murid. Dimana diwaktu jam pelajaran yang seharusnya diisi dengan mendengarkan guru menerangkan dan mengerjakan tugas, tapi malah diisi untuk pergi keliling kota untuk mencari seekor pemuda pantat ayam dan seekor pemuda berkumis kucing.

Setiap tempat, setiap jalan, dan setiap seluk beluk gang tikus dilewatinya namun keberadaan 2 pemuda tersebut tak didapatinya. Aneh sekali memang, mengapa Sona harus mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke yang notabene orang yang baru dikenalnya. Jawaban itu bahkan tak diketahui sang empunya, entah kenapa perasaan yang timbul dari tatapan mereka yang bertemu pertama kali menciptakan hasrat untuk bersama pemuda pirang berkumis kucing tersebut. Serafall yang kini mulai letih mengeluh pada si adik dengan wajah kusam. "Moou So-tan, apa kamu tak lelah mencari mereka. Istirahat sebentar yuk."

Dan sang adik menjawab, "Tidak. ini semua gara-gara Onee-sama sehingga membuatku kehilangan jejak mereka."

Serafall mengembungkan pipinya karena pernyataan adiknya yang menumpahkan sebab kesalahan padanya. "Mooou, kan aku Cuma mau main gadis penyihir sama Milky."

Sona menghela nafas mendengarnya. Sona sudah tahu bahwa Onee-sannya itu mengeluh bukan karena capek, sungguh tidak mungkin bagi seorang iblis apalagi untuk iblis bergelar Maou merasakan yang namanya kelelahan hanya karena jalan-jalan mengelilingi satu kota kecil. Dia sudah tahu, Onee-sannya itu mengeluh karena kebosanan yang dirasakannya, dan malah dilampiaskannya pada kata kelelahan. Memang benar sifat sang kakak yang bertolak belakang darinya itu sungguh tak baik bagi jiwa maupun raganya.

"Nee, Onee-sama." Panggil Sona pada sang kakak.

"Nani?" Serafall menjawabnya dengan nada lesu sambil berjalan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk kebawah.

"Apa tidak ada cara untukku menemukan mereka?"

"Kau tinggal memfokuskan dirimu pada auramu yang kau sebarkan disekitarmu."

"Haaah? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Sona merutukki kakaknya.

"Iya ya, kenapa aku baru mengatakannya sekarang." Serafall menengadahkan kepalanya dan tangan kirinya menopang tangan kanannya yang digunakannya menyentuh dagunya, berpose berfikir. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali berkata, "Mungkin karena dari tadi kau tidak bertanya."

Badan Sona bergetar, pipinya memerah, dirinya kini sedang susah payah mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk menjitak keras kepala Onee-sannya yang menyebalkan itu. Sedangkan Onee-sanya itu hanya nyengir tak bersalah padannya. "Moou, aku tahan lagi." Sona menjerit tertahan sambil berlari menjauh dari Serafall.

"Tunggu aku Sona-chan." Serafall juga ikut berlari, mengejar adiknya.

"Menjauhlah dariku." Sona menjerit dan semakin mempercepat larinya.

.

O.o

.

Sebelum itu, ditempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke, bagaimana kita bisa kembali keKonoha?" Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sasuke bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menyelidiki tempat ini dan mencari informasi yang berguna lainnya."

Mereka yang baru keluar dari Academy Kuoh kini sedang berjalan dibelakang kawasan sekolah tersebut. Lebih tepatnya di daerah lereng perbukitan disana. Kemudian Sasuke yang berjalan didepan berhenti, lalu berkata.

"Naruto pinjam kunaimu."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah berikan saja." Sasuke berkata dengan nada memaksa seraya tangannya yang ngatong didepan Naruto.

Naruto pun tanpa basa basi langsung mengambil kunai dikantong ninjanya dan segera memberikannya pada Sasuke yang berada didepannya.

Sasuke menerima kunai yang diberikan Naruto, kemudian memutar-mutarnya sambil berkata, "Kita akan berpencar, dan setelah 1 jam kita berkumpul disini."

Club

Kunai yang diputar Sasuke dilemparkannya ketanah dan tepat menancap ditengah antara jaraknya dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto santai.

"Aku akan pergi kekota dan kau periksalah daerah hutan seperti disekitar sini."

"Hee, kenapa kau dapat bagian yang enak." Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi tak terima.

"Itu karena aku bisa menggunakan genjutsu, jadi aku dapat mendapat informasi dari orang-orang. Sedangkan kau tidak bisa, jadi kau periksalah daerah diluar pemukiman, apakah ada petunjuk tentang daerah yang kau selidiki, siapa tau kau merasa tidak asing dengan daerah ini, dan itulah cara agar kita bisa kembali." Penjelasan Sasuke berbuah rucutan dibibir Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah, akan aku lakukan." Naruto berkata dengan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagus. Jadilah anak baik dan kerjakanlah tugasmu dengan benar."

WUSSH

Sedetik Sasuke berkata demikian, tiba-tiba dia menghilang meninggalkan Naruto ditempat.

"Grrrr, sialan siteme itu." Naruto menggeram kesal dengan perempatan yang berkedut-kedut dipelipisnya.

Sesaat kemudian dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Yang ada disekitar perjalanannya hanyalah pohon, dan jalan yang dilaluinya semakin lama semakin meninggi, bukan hanya jalan yang meninggi namun juga ketidak rataan tanah yang dipijaknya membuat Naruto tidak punya rasa nyaman sama sekali dalam perjalanannya. Tapi dengan hidupnya sebagai ninja hal seperti ini tidaklah terlalu mengganggunya.

Ketika pohon-pohon itu habis yang berarti keluarnya Naruto dari kawasan hutan, iris birunya kini menangkap luasnya hamparan rumput yang tersaji dihadapannya. sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rumput hijau dan satu pohon yang terdapat...-

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ketika penglihatannya menangkap lagi hal selain rumput. Sesosok gadis bule yang sangat manis, yang terlihat usianya seperti anak SMP, berdandan seperti penyihir sedang duduk dibawah satu-satunya pohon yang ada dipadang rumput tersebut. Gadis itu mengenakan jubah lebar dan topi kerucut yang pucuk lancipnya bengkok kebawah karena tak terisi layaknya penyihir sungguhan.

Naruto berjalan kearah gadis itu berada dan berhenti ketika jaraknya tinggal 3 meter dari tempat gadis itu berada. Gadis itu tak bereaksi sama sekali dengan kedatangan Naruto. Dia tetap duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang diluruskan sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kerikil yang berada didepan kakinya. Kemudian dia mengayunkan tangannya yang terdapat kerikil dan-.

Tuk

Kerikil yang dilemparnya mengenai topi gadis bule yang berada didepannya.

Gadis itu mendongkakkan kepalanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Blue safir Naruto.

Wuushh

Semilir angin yang kebetulan lewat membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto dan topi sang gadis.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu membuka suaranya. "Konichiwa." gadis itu berkata sambil menunduk sesaat.

"A-ahh, Domo." Naruto sempat salah mengucupkan suaranya karena tanggapan tak terduga dari sang gadis.

Hening, suasana kembali hening, yang ada hanya saling pandang antara Naruto dan gadis itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah suara yang tadi berbunyi ditopi gadis itu terdengar lagi ditempat yang berbeda.

Tuk

"Ah, aih, ittai!" Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya yang habis terkena kerikil yang disentilkan oleh Gadis bercosplay penyihir dihadapannya.

Setelah puas merintih dan memanggil seluruh nama teman-temannya dikebun binatang, Naruto memandang gadis pirang didepannya dengan ekspresi kesal dan masih dengan tangannya yang berpegangan pada hidung jeleknya. "Apa masalahmu?!"

Gadis tersebut tersenyum hingga matanya menutup, "Aku hanya membalas sapaanmu." Gadis itu berkata dengan entengnya.

Rahang Naruto jatuh ketanah. Dia tak menyangka gadis tersebut menganggap keusilannya sebagai sapaan. Sungguh ironi dari ironi.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat tampang Naruto yang menurutnya sangat manis ketika tercengang. "Hihihihi!"

Beberapa saat kemudian wajah Naruto kembali sedia kala. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekat kearah gadis pirang didepannya itu dan berjongkok dihadapannya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya sedang membaca sambil menunggu Bikou-sama dan Vali-sama yang sedang pergi kesuatu tempat tak jauh dari sini." Gadis itu menjawab dengan sopan.

"Hmm, buku apa itu yang kau baca?" Naruto berkata seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini buku tentang ilmu sihir."

"Hmm, sihir." Tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepala Naruto.

"Yah, sihir. Kau mungkin tak akan mengerti. Kalau kau mau membaca sesuatu, aku punya buku lain." Sambil mengatakan itu, si gadis mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik jubahnya.

"Buku apalagi ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil buku yang dikeluarkan gadis pirang didepannya itu.

"Katanya ini buku Humor orang dewasa, aku meminjamnya dari Kuroka-san."

Ketika Naruto membuka buku tersebut, cahaya emas menyilaukan keluar dari halaman pertama buku tersebut.

Kemudian ketika cahaya itu menghilang, tiba-tiba saja-.

.

Crooooot

Naruto terjungkal kebelakang dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya.

Kemudian Naruto menegakkan badannya, duduk bersila sambil berteriak, "Apa-apaan buku itu. Orang yang bernama Kuroka itu otaknya pasti sudah tidak beres. Dia punya pemahaman yang salah dengan apa itu humor."

"Hihihihi, Kuroka-san mengatakan itu adalah hal yang membuatnya tertawa, jadi aku menyimpulkan itu adalah buku humor, hihihihi!" Gadis penyihir itu berkata sambil tertawa manis.

"Mana bisa kau menyimpulakan hal seperti itu hanya karena dia tertawa!" Naruto berkata dengan nada shock.

"Hihihi, gomen-gomen." Gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Apa kau tak mau membacanya lagi?"

"Apa?, kau menghasutku untuk membaca majalah porno?" sSuara Naruto terdengar nyaring. Kemudian beberapa saat dia menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya keatas telapak tangan kirinya, dia memandang gadis pirang didepannya itu dengan seringai mesumnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita baca sama-sama."

"Gomen, aku tidak diizinkan kakakku untuk membaca buku Kuroka-san." Gadis itu berkata sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau mengatakan itu padahal kau yang menyimpannya. Dan lagi, kakakmu itu SisCon ya?"

"Yah, aku hanya menyimpannya karena aku yang ditugaskan menyimpan barang-barang bawaan kelompok kami. Kakakku itu tidak seperti itu, yah mungkin sedikit sih. Dia sangat baik, selalu menjagaku dan merawatku penuh kasih sayang meskipun wajahnya jarang bereksprei." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut

"Hmm, kelihatannya dia memang baik." Naruto mangut-manggut.

"Yah, begitulah kakakku. Aku sangat menyayanginya." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku rasa aku mendapat sedikit gambaran tentangnya." Dan yang terbesit dipikiran Naruto adalah Sasuke yang menimang seekor anak kambing dengan wajah datarnya. "Hmppf, bwuhahahhaha!" Naruto tertawa akan bayangan yang melintas dipikirannya.

Gadis didepannya itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Tidak-tidak, aku hanya tak sengaja mengingat temanku yang memiliki karakter yang sama seperti kakakmu yang kau ceritakan."

"Benarkah?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, dia juga selalu memiliki wajah datar tak berekspresi. Makanya aku sering berkelahi dengannya untuk membuat wajah datarnya itu luntur. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku." Naruto berkata dengan riang.

"Jadi berkelahi membuat kalian menjadi seperti saudara?"

"Yah, itulah cara kami. Tapi meskipun kami sering berkelahi, kami selalu berbagi semuanya, rasa senang maupun rasa sakit, itulah yang membentuk ikatan ku dengannya." Kata Naruto bangga.

"Hihihi, Sou ka."

"Um" Naruto mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, topimu itu tidak kebesaran?"

"Sebenarnya iya." Gadis itu menegakkan badannya yang tadi bersandar dipohon, lalu meluruskan topinya yang miring kebelakang dan hasilnya-.

Slup

Topi itu menelan separuh wajahnya sebatas hidung, "Apakah aku kelihatan cantik dengan ini?" Dengan masih separuh wajahnya tertelan topi dia berkata dengan polosnya.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa menanggapinya, dia membenarkan letak topi gadis itu yang juga ikut tertawa. "Kau ternyata cukup manis bila tertawa." Naruto mengatakan itu ketika sukses menempatkan topi gadis didepannya itu agar tak menelannya.

Gadis tersebut berhenti tertawa mendengarnya, dia menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit canggung dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, "Ahh, kau juga,, sangat baik, em eto-,"

Naruto yang menangkap gelagat gadis didepannya langsung berkata, "Naruto. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto tersenyum kepada gadis didepannya.

"Kau sangat baik Naruto-san. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Le Fay, Le Fay Pendragon." Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan masih rona merah yang menghiasi sepasang pipinya.

Naruto semakin tersenyum mendengarnya, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang dan bersenda gurau dengan cerianya.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Le Fay berada, 2 orang pria sedang mengamati mereka berdua dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Vali?" tanya seorang pria yang mengenakan armor china kuno.

Pria berambut perak yang dipanggilnya Vali menanggapinya "yah, kau coba dulu. Aku akan mengamatinya dari sini.

"huh, baiklah aku akan bersenang-senang"

"sebaiknya kau hati-hati Bikou"

"aku tak membutuhkan itu" kemudian Bikou langsung melompat tinggi dan meninggalkan Vali yang masih ditempat.

"huh, kita coba. Kekuatan seperti apa yang tersembunyi pada pria itu" Vali menyeringai atas perkataanya.

.

"to-san"

"ruto-san"

"Naruto-san"

"ah, i-iya. A-ada apa" Naruto menanggapi panggilan padanya dengan sedikit tersentak. Entah kenapa tubuh Naruto semakin lama serasa melemah. Badannya terasa lemas, hingga dia sudah tak bisa menikmati percakapannya dengan Le Fay. Dia bertanya pada teman-temannya yang mendiami tubuhnya, namun mereka juga tak tahu kenapa. Jadi dia beranggapan bahwa mungkin ini hanya pengaruh dari perutnya yang kelaparan.

"apa kamu baik-baik saja" Le Fay menunjukan ekspresi khawatir pada sikap Naruto.

"ah, jangan khawatir. Mungkin aku hanya lemas karena belum makan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sou ka"

Naruto mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara tedengar dari atas pohon. "Yare yare, sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang ya?"

"Bikou-sama" gumam Le Fay.

"Bolehkan aku ikut bersenang-senang. Dan aku punya permainan yang bisa membuat senang" pria yang bernama Bikou itu turun dari atas pohon tersebut dan tepat mendarat dihadapan Naruto dan Le Fay. "jadi ayo bersenang-senang"

Bikou mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, seketika tangannya menggegam sebuah tongkat merah dengan warna emas di kedua ujungnya. Kemudian dia menaruhnya dibahu seperti seorang tentara yang siap menembakkan Basoka.

Cluuub

Tongkat itu memanjang kearah kepala Naruto berada, namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dan membuat tongkat itu menembus pohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Bikou-sama, ada apa ini. Kenapa kau menyerang Naruto-san?" Le Fay bertanya dengan nada panik.

""Le fay, Le Fay. maafkan aku, seharusnya kami memberitahumu sejak kau bergabung dengan kami beberapa hari yang lalu. Kita tidak boleh berbicara pada orang asing tanpa perintah dari Vali." Bikou berkata sambil membuat tongkatnya keukuran yang semula.

"e-eh, tapi, tapi, Na-Naruto-san dia orang baik" Le fay berusaha membela Naruto.

"semua orang jahat yang mempunyai maksud tertentu selalu bersikap begitu Le Fay" Bikou memutar matanya malas.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh, a-apa masalah-mu" Naruto berbicara dengan Nafas tersenggal-sengal. 'Kuso, badanku semakin tak bertenaga' batinnya.

"kau" Bikou menunjuk Naruto dengan tongkatnya. "kau mempunyai aura tak biasa pada tubuhmu. Bisakah kau memperlihatkan apa itu"

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi jika kau ingin mengajakku bertarung. Aku akan meladenimu" Naruto membuat ekspresi keras pada perkataannya.

Mendengar itu Bikou menyeringai, "hoo, kelihatannya itu menarik. Kalau begitu tunjukan semua kemampuanmu kucing" Bikou memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"are, siapa yang kau panggil kucing, nyan"

Sebuah suara manis nan menggoda keluar dari seorang perempuan berkimono hitam yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir biru yang baru saja muncul.

"Kuroka. Maaf. Sepertinya ada kucing liar lain yang berkeliaran disini" Bikou berkata sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Naruto yang memasang wajah kelelahan.

"bukankah ini bagus kalau kami saling menyapa terlebih dahulu, nyan" Kuroka tersenyum menggoda pada Naruto.

"siapa lagi wanita ini?" Naruto berkata dengan nada malas.

"Nee, Kucing jantan-san. Tidakkah engkau mau menyapaku?" tanya Kuroka.

"yo" Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya dengan wajah kusam yang tak layak menyapa.

"Domo" dengan suara riang yang mengiringinya, bola-bola cahaya seukuran bola kasti ditembakkan Kuroka melalui telapak tangannya.

Naruto melempar tubuhnya kesamping kiri, berjongkok, salto kebelakang dan salto menyamping menghindari semua bola cahaya yang diarahkan padanya. Dan ketika bola cahaya itu berhenti, Naruto dengan posisi kuda-kuda mengeluarkan sebauh kunai untuk senjatanya. Kemudian dia mulai berlari kearah Kuroka. Kuroka yang melihat Naruto mendekat, mulai menembakkannya lagi bola-bola cahaya yang lebih banyak jumlahnya.

Naruto dalam keadaan berlari, menghindari semua tembakkan Kuroka dengan memiring-miringkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari zig-zag karena bolah cahaya yang memiliki jarak continue lebih dekat.

Kuroka terkejut dengan Naruto yang semakin mendekat, Naruto yang kini sudah berada didepan Kuroka menyabetkan kunainya pada Kuroka, namun-.

Slash

Kuroka menghilang

"maaf, kau kurang beruntung kucing jantan-san"

"kau pikir aku tak dapat mengikutimu" Naruto kini berada dibelakang Kuroka yang baru tiba dari teleportasinya yang memang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

BANG

Naruto tepental karena hantaman Ruyi Jingu Bang yang diarahkan Bikou.

"Naruto-san" Le Fay memekik melihatnya.

Kemudian Bikou mengetuk-ngetukkan Ruyi Jingu Bangnya yang baru dihantamkan kewajah Naruto dibahunya sambil berkata, "Apa kau melupakanku, kucing?"

Naruto berdiri dengan kesusahan, 'Kuso, ada apa denganku. Badanku serasa semakin lemas' batin Naruto.

Naruto memandang Bikou dengan ekspresi kesal, "cih, kalian beraninya keroyokan"

"dan kau beraninya sama perempuan" Bikou menanggapi Naruto dengan sarkatis.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bertarung satu lawan satu denganku?" Naruto memasang ekspresi menantang.

"memang itu yang kuharapkan" Bikou melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dan membelakangi Kuroka.

"hey, aku kan juga ingin bermain, nyan" kata Kuroka sebal yang dibuat-buat.

"Serius, aku sendiri cukup untuk menghadapi orang ini. mundurlah Kuroka"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin menonton saja dari sini" Kuroka tersenyum dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bikou-sama, kumohon jangan sakiti Naruto-san" Le Fay yang masih berada di bawah satu-satunya pohon dipadang rumput itu memohon pada Bikou.

"oya oya, ada apa ini dengan adiknya Arthur, apa kau jatuh cinta dengan pangeran Kucing ini" Bikou mengedipkan matanya jahil kepada Le Fay.

Mendengar itu pipi Le Fay memerah.

"tenanglah Le Fay, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Aku akan mengalahkan temanmu tanpa membunuhnya" Naruto tersenyum menenangkan pada Le Fay.

"Naruto-san" lirih Le Fay.

Le Fay tahu, sejak matanya menatap iris biru Naruto pertama kalinya dia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Ditambah lagi sifatnya yang ceria dan menyenangkan membuat Le Fay merasa nyaman dan aman bila bisa berada disisinya.

Namun ada apa dengan kelompoknya ini, kenapa dia menyerang Naruto yang bergitu baik padanya. Dia memang baru bergabung dengan kelompok ini beberapa hari lalu karena kakaknya yang menjemputnya dari organisasi penyihirnya. Yang dia tahu kelompoknya ini mempunyai tujuan ya itu untuk mencari rahasia-rahasia yang ada didunia ini, sebuah misteri dari mitologi, suatu peristiwa lampau yang mungkin terhubung dengan peristiwa lainnya, rahasia dari balik suatu kejadian bersejarah yang pernah terjadi, dan berbagai rahasia lainnya. Lantas rahasia apa yang ada dari Naruto, mengapa senior-seniornya menyerang Naruto.

"oh ya. Jadi kau dapat mengalahkanku tanpa membunuhku? Menarik, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita mulai" Bikou memasang kuda-kuda setelah berkata demikian, begitupun dengan Naruto.

Sriiing

Tiing

Mereka bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi dan saling menghantamkan senjata mereka ketika bertemu.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melompat kebelakang secara bersamaan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Bikou memukulkan tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bangnya pada udara kosong, dan energi senjutsu tercipta dengan pola pukulan tongkatnya, melaju cepat kearah Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghindar dengan lompatan roll kesamping kiri,

BLAAR

Kawah kecil tercipta ditempat yang ditinggalkan Naruto dan ketika tubuhnya selesai melakukan roll dia langsung melemparkan kunai ditangan kirinya kearah Bikou.

Trang

Bikou menangkisnya dengan mudahnya menggunakan tongkatnya, namun ketika dia selesai beraksi, matanya tak menangkap sosok pria berkumis kucing yang telah melempar benda tajam itu padanya.

"mencariku"

Ketika Bikou menoleh keasal suara, yakni menunduk kebawah, yang ditemukannya bukanlah seorang laki-laki pirang berkumis kucing yang bertarung dengannya, namun sebuah telapak kaki yang beralaskan sandal ninja berwarna biru yang memenuhi seluruh wajahnya dan membuatnya terbang tinggi keatas.

Diatasnya, kini telah menunggu Naruto yang telah mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi. Bikou melebarkan matanya atas apa yang didapat penglihatannya. 'kecepatan apa ini'

"NARUTO RENDAN"

Naruto menghantamkan kakinya keperut Bikou sekuat tenaga, dan dengan indahnya Bikou meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan dewa.

BOOOOUUUUM

Asap tebal mengepul dari tempat Bikou terjatuh.

Naruto kini menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang berpangku pada lututnya. Dengan nafas yang sudah seperti ikan yang bertamasya didaratan dia tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati 'dengan begini dia sudah dapat berhenti menyerangku.'

Asap yang samakin menipis manampakkan sesosok bayangan yang berdiri didalam kawah lebar dengan berpangku pada sebuah tongkat.

Ketika asap itu telah sepenuhnya menghilang, nampak Bikou yang berdiri dengan pakaian yang kotor dan darah yang menghiasi bibirnya menatap Naruto dengan mata yang penuh kebencian.

"Kurang ajar kau kucing brengsek"

Naruto kini hanya memadang waspada Bikou yang meneriakinya. Dia padahal kali ini tak bermain-main dalam pertarungannya, karena mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak fit, makanya dia berusaha melumpuhkan lawannya secepatnya. Namun lawannya kali ini memiliki daya tahan yang hebat setelah mendapatkan teknik pamungkas masa kecilnya.

"memanjang" seperti mematuhi perintah pemiliknya, tongkat sakti dari Raja monyet itu memanjang kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Naruto tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan maksimal karena faktor kelelahan dan hasilnya perutnya ditabrak oleh tongkat Bikou yang memanjang, dia seolah tak berdaya dan membiarkan tongkat itu membawanya semakin menjauh. Dan ketika tongkat itu berhenti memanjang Naruto terlempar karena sisa dorongan yang diberikan tongkat tersebut.

"uhuk, uhuk " Naruto terbatuk-batuk setelah menerima serangan Bikou. Dia mencoba berdiri dengan segala sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. 'aku harus segera mengalahkannya. Kekuatanku, hampir tak tersisa.'

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada Le Fay yang melihatnya dengan mata melebar dan telapak tangan yang membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia memberikan Le Fay senyuman hangat disela-sela tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk.

Kemudian Naruto menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dan seketika cahaya kuning keoranye-oranyean menyelimuti tubuhnya, namun tak sampai 3 detik cahaya itu menghilang kembali kesemula dan Naruto jatuh berlutut.

"Naruto-san" Le Fay memekik dan berlari kearah Naruto.

Siiing

Namun Kuroka kini tiba-tiba saja berada didepannya, menghadangnya mendekati Naruto lebih dekat lagi. "Le Fay-chin tolong jangan ganggu pertarungan para pria. Mereka sedang bertukar keakraban satu sama lain, jadi tolong lihat dan duduk manis ditempatmu"

"Kuroka-san, Naruto-san sudah tidak kuat lagi. kumohon jangan diteruskan lagi." Le Fay berkata dengan nada memohon.

Melihat itu Kuroka tesenyum. Lalu dia menciptaan bola cahaya ditelapak tangannya dan memposisikannya kehadapan Le Fay dan sedetik kemudian bola cahaya itu, mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan pandangan mata, lalu Le Fay tertidur setelahnya.

"Le-Le Fay" Naruto berkata dengan kesusahan. 'Kurama apa yang terjadi denganku' Naruto bertanya melalui telepati kepada sosok Rubah berekor sembilan yang mendiami tubuhnya.

 _'bukan hanya kau Naruto, tapi semuanya juga sama' suara garang terdengar benaknya._

 _'sepertinya energi internal kita semakin menguar' kata suara lain yang ikut dalam pembicaraan._

'ini sungguh merepotkan. Aku hampir tak bisa bergerak. Berarti yang bisa kulakukan adalah dengan menggunakan energi eksternal, dengan kata lain Senjutsu'

"apa hanya segini kemampuanmu" Bikou kini tepat berada didepan Naruto, dan memukulnya secara horizontal dengan tongkatnya.

Naruto terpental jauh karenanya, dan berhenti karena punggungnya yang menabrak pohon yang diduduki Le Fay dengannya tadi.

Bikou sama sekali tak memberikannya kesempatan, dia yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Naruto yang terduduk bersadar dipohon, kembali memukul tongkatnya secara horizontal hingga Naruto terlungkup. Lalu dia menginjak-nginjak kepala Naruto dengan sadis.

"Na-Naruto-san"

"hoo, ternyata efeknya padamu tak terlalu hebat. Kau benar-benar adiknya Arthur." Kuroka berkata takjub pada Le Fay yang kembali bangun dari tidurnya.

"kumohon Bikou-sama, Kuroka-san lepaskan Naruto-san, dia sudah tak mampu melawan" Le Fay berkata dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"hmm, kenapa kau begitu membelanya. Padahal kalian baru pertama kali bertemu" Kuroka bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"dia orang baik, hanya itu alasanku"

"hmm, adakah alasan lain? Kuroka menyeringai.

Rona merah tiba-tiba mengisi pipi porselen milik gadis penyihir tersebut. Namun sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru membuatnya terhindar dari pertanyaan Kuroka. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul 2 gadis bermata Violet yang sedang membawa 2 laki-laki disampingnya. Gadis berambut sebahu yang mengenakan kecamata membopong pria bermabut Reven bermodel pantat ayam yang terlihat tak sadakan diri. Sedangkan yang satunya, yaitu seorang gadis berambut twintail dengan jass hitamnya sedang menumpu badannya pada sebongkah es yang menyelimuti seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tampang bangsawan eropa yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Nii-sama" Le Fay memekik melihat siapa sosok laki-laki yang berada dalam bongkahan es yang berada disamping gadis berambut Twintail.

"ada apa ini. apa yang membuat salah satu dari empat raja iblis di Mekai menangkap salah satu rekan kami" Bikou bertanya pada gadis Twintail yang bergelar Maou tersebut.

Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian dia mulai berbicara dengan riang. "panggil aku Leviathan new. Rekan kalian tadi mengganggu pelayan adikku, jadi aku membekukannya agar dia tak berbuat nakal lagi"

Bikou menolehkan pandangannya pada laki-laki yang dibopong adik dari Serafall Leviathan. Kemudian kembali pada Serafall.

"jadi sekarang apa"

Serafall memberikan pandangan tajam sebagai tanggapan, "aku juga akan membekukanmu dan menjadikanmu serpihan-serpihan es bila kau tidak mengangkat kaki busukmu dari Naruto" ujarnya dengan nada datar yang begitu mengintimidasi oleh pendengaran semua makluk yang ada disana.

Bikou mengangkat kakinya yang berada diatas kepala Naruto dan mundur selangkah kebelakang ketika merasakan aura yang dipancarkan Serafall. Tak jauh beda dengan Bikou, Kuroka dan Le Fay kini merasa lupa caranya bernapas ketika nafsu membunuh yang ditujukan Serafall bersatu dengan udara sekitar.

Bikou, Kuroka, dan juga Le Fay kini mencoba meningkatkan kekuatan mereka untuk mengurangi efek dari kekuatan sang Raja iblis didepannya.

"Omoshiroi." Sebuah suara terdengar dari lingkaran sihir biru yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan kawanan Khaos Bridge itu, dan dari sana keluar sosok pria berambut perak yang memiliki sayap bercahaya biru transparan. "jadi iblis wanita terkuat di mekai akan kembali menunjukkan kekuatannya dihadapan dunia setelah perang saudara beribu tahun yang lalu" pria tersebut berkata dengan nada menantang.

"Vali, apa rencanamu"

"tidak ada. aku hanya sedang mampir kemari untuk istirahat, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan energi besar yang berasal dari pemuda pirang ini." Vali menengokkan kepalanya pada Naruto yang berada didepan Bikou untuk beberapa saat. "jadi aku mengutus Bikou untuk mencobanya"

"kau" Sona mendesis mendengar apa yang dikatakan Vali, dia ingin maju menyerangnya namun sebuah tangan menahannya, dia menengok kesamping kepada pemilik tangan. Serafall yang menahan tindakan Sona memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan _tenanglah_ pada Sona.

"Vali-sama, Nii-sama, dia" Le Fay berusaha menyuarakan sesuatu pada Vali

"tenanglah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu." Vali berkata tanpa memandang Le Fay.

"kelihatannya kita masing-masing punya sesuatu yang bisa ditukar. Bukan begitu Serafall-sama" Vali berjalan kearah Naruto yang berbaring terlungkup didepan Bikou dan dia mengangkatnya dengan memegang kerah jeketnya.

"baiklah. kelihatannya aku beruntung menangkap bangsawan kecil ini, bagaimanapun jumlah kalian cukup mendukung" kata Serafall santai.

"yah lagi pula, aku sudah tak tertarik padanya. Dia lemah." Vali memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak tertarik padanya. "kalau begitu"Vali mendorong Naruto yang dipegangnya, Naruto hampir terjatuh karena kesusahan berpijak karena kondisinya yang babak belur. Sona langsung berinisiatif membaringkan Sasuke dan segara menjemput Naruto yang berjalan kesusahan kearahnya.

Serafall membuat bongkahan es yang berisikan Arthur Pendragon didalamnya melayang dan menuju ketempat Vali dan kelompoknya berada.

Naruto telah sampai ditempat Serafall berkat Sona yang membopongnya.

Begitupun bongkahan es yang terbang kearah Vali, dia kini sudah berada di hadapan kelompok Vali dan setelah itu esnya mencair dan memberikan kebebasan untuk keturunan dari raja Arthur dari eropa tersebut.

"Nii-sama" Le Fay langsung memeluk kakaknya setelah melihat Arthur yang sudah lepas dari segel spesial Serafall.

"ah," Arthur membalas pelukan adik perempuannya.

"Sebenarnya cukup menarik melihat bagaimana Iblis wanita terkuat sepertimu kembali bertarung. Namun sangat disayangkan, kami ada panggilan dari pemimpin kami. Jadi, aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi, dan semoga pertemuan kita berikutnya akan lebih menarik" setelah mengatakan itu, semua anggota kelompok Vali tersedot lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang berada dibawah tempat mereka, seolah terhisap pasir hisap.

Dalam prosesnya, Le Fay memberikan satu kata yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto,, _'maaf'_

 _._

"haaah, akhirnya semuanya selesai" Naruto menjatuhkan pantatnya disamping Sasuke yang berbaring, dia lalu menengokkan kepalanya pada Sasuke lalu pada Sona, "dari mana kau dapat makluk ini"

"apa maksudmu dengan makluk" tiba tiba Sasuke terbangun dan mencoba menegakkan badannya untuk duduk.

"tadi dia bertarung dengan Arthur Pendragon dari kelompok Vali. Dan kami membantunya" Sona berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"itu aneh, aku merasa tubuhku semakin melemas. Aku tak dapat melawannya dengan kekuatan penuh, aku kalah begitu cepat" suara datar Sasuke terdengar sedikit bergetar, "sekarangpun aku masih merasa begitu, penglihatanku semakin memburam"

"yah, Saiken mengatakan bahwa energi internal kita menguar secara perlahan. Itu wajar untukmu yang memiliki cakra yang tak terlalu besar, bahkan relatif kecil" ujar Naruto.

"ada apa ini sebanarnya"

"akukan sudah bilang, kalian tak akan bertahan satu hari disini" dengan nada riang seperti biasa, Serafall ikut meramaikan pembicaraan.

"aku tak percaya, perkataanmu memang benar terjadi" ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap wajahnya.

"aku ingatkan pada kalian, kalian akan lenyap dan menjadi unsur-unsur terkecil diudara" Sona menekankan kata-katanya. "dan lagi, kalian belum tentu kembali kedunia kalian. Melihat bagaimana karakter kalian tetap ada dalam cerita komik itu, berarti bisa disebut kalian hanyalah kopian dari mereka yang hidup karena energi kehidupan yang kuberikan."

Mendengar itu Sasuke menghela nafas,

"ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah menolong kami" Naruto yang berbaring tersenyum pada Sona. "ini hari yang cukup menyenangkan untuk kematianku"

"aku tidak pernah menolong setengah-setengah. Jika aku membiarkanmu mati, itu sama saja aku tak menolongmu sama sekali" Sona tersenyum pada Naruto, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku akan menolongmu"

"heh, bagaimana caramu melakukannya" tanya Naruto.

"seperti yang dikatakan Onee-sama tadi pagi. Kalian akan kuhidupkan dengan Evil Piece."

"itu berarti aku dapat mendapatkan sayap sepertimu" Naruto berkata dengan tatapan berbinar,

Sona sedikit sweatdrop mendengarnya, 'sempat-sempatnya disaat seperti ini'. "yah, jadi sekarang tergantung kalian. Bersediakah kalian mengabdi padaku?"

"apa maksudmu dengan mengabdi padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"mengabdi dalam pengertian ini berbeda dari apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan. Aku akan menjadi tuanmu, yang memberikan kalian segalanya layaknya orang tua. Dan kalian sebagai pelayanku, kalian juga akan mengabdi padakku layaknya anak. Itulah sistem dari Evil Piece, yang bertujuan untuk melestarikan kaumku, kaum iblis"

"apakah kalian tidak bisa membuat anak sampai-sampai membutuhkan yang namanya Evil Piece?" Naruto berkata dengan santainya, dan langsung jitakan keras bersarang dikepala duriannya.

"jangan pikir hanya kalian yang bisa melakukan hubungan sex" Sona berkata dengan tangan yang masih terkepal.

"Benarkah? Bisa kau buktikan?" Naruto menyeringai.

Tap

Sebuah kaki kini menemukan tempatnya diwajah Naruto.

"ettaeyw" (Ittai)

"maaf, perkataanmu tadi adalah tombol otomatis untuk menginjakkkan kakiku diwajahmu"

Serafall terkikik geli melihatnya, sedangkan Sasuke, dia tersenyum sambil berkata dalam hati, 'dengan ini wajahmu akan sedikit lebih tampan Naruto.'

Sona yang telah mengambil kembali kakinya dari wajah Naruto berkata pada Naruto dan Sasuke, "jadi apa jawaban kalian"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak, "kami bersedia" jawab mereka dengan nada khas mereka masing-masing.

Mendengar itu Sona tersenyum, "tapi sebelum itu, kalian harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Ojou-sama"

"haah, kau bercandakan" Naruto berkata dengan nada tak percaya.

Serafall terkikik geli mendengar perkataan adiknya barusan, "So-tan, kau nakal ya"

"itu harus kalian lakukan" Sona tersenyum seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"baiklah, akan aku lakukan, Ojou-sama" Sasuke berkata sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

Mendengar itu Naruto menaruh punggung tangannya didahi Sasuke, "apa-apaan sih" Sasuke menampar kasar tangan Naruto yang berada didahinya.

"apa kau sakit. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Uchiha dengan mudahnya menyutujui hal semacam menjunjung tinggi orang lain" ujar Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba rona merah menghiasi pipi Sasuke. "a-aku memang sakit bodoh. Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga kau, dan satu-satunya cara untuk sembuh adalah memanggil dia dengan sebutan Ojou-sama"

"ah iya, aku lupa" Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "maaf-maaf. Kalau begitu baiklah Ojou-sama" Naruto tersenyum pada Sona.

Sona tersenyum mendengarnya

"Jadi. Selamat datang dikeluargaku, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Yah, akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai.

Sesuai judulnya inilah kisah dari Kaichou yang menjadi Ojou-sama dari Naruto dan Sasuke, siapakah dari mereka yang akan merebut hati sang Kaichou? Terus ikuti ceritanya !

Untuk pair.

Saya memang menyatakan bahwa pair di fic ini adalah Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji. Tapi bukan berarti hanya Sona perempuan yang bermain dific ini. meskipun Naruto, Sasuke, dan Saji menyukai Sona, tapi dilain tempat ada seseorang yang menyukai mereka. Seperti halnya Saji yang ada Ruroka,Hanakai dan Yura. Begitupun dengan Naruto, meskipun kelak dia akan menjadi rival dari Sasuke dan Saji dalam merebut hati Sona, tapi disisi lain ada juga yang menyukainya. Dan sekarang telah terbuka Le Fay sebagai pairnya Naruto. Sona - Naruto - Le Fay. begitullah.

Saa, sekarang waktunya balas tamu yang sudah memberikan review :

Guest : terima kasih. Yah tangan Naru dan Sasu memang copot, tapi nanti lihat dichapterselanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi. Terima kasih banyak udah mau review

Surya497 : ok terima kasih. Terima kasih juga udah mau review.

Guest : "079. 252. 848, 80 KM/jam" itu kecepatannya rossi ya? Terima kasih udah mau review.

Kenji : terima kasih. Yah tangan Naru dan Sasu memang copot, tapi nanti lihat dichapterselanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi. Terima kasih banyak udah mau review

Kuro-san : ah iya, saya udah ngerti dimana letak-letak penulisan saya yang salah, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Kalo untuk pair, ngikut alur aja ya, tapi tetap pair utamanya Sona X NaruSasuSaji. Ah saya gak nyangka kalau humor saya bisa dinikmati, karena beberapa itu humor yang sering ada di anime, cuman saya ubah menjadi tulisan hehehe, dan yang lainnya murni karangan saya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Bily : ok. terima kasih udah mau review.

.

ok terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, dan saya mohon reviewnya dari kalian yang berkenan. review kalian akan membantu cepat lamanya fic ini update dan semakin bagusnya fic ini dibuat. sampai jumpa dichapter depan.


	3. Kelompok OSIS

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 3 : Anggota OSIS

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA"

"KAKKOI NEE"

"SEKOLAH INI KEJATUHAN MALAIKAT"

"NEKO NO PRINCE SOSSITE TORI NO PRINCE"

'Oi oi, jangan seenaknya memberiku julukan mengerikan semacam itu.'

Pagi itu di Kuoh Academy, hal yang sama terulang kembali untuk Sasuke. Umpatan tadi ditujukannya untuk para Gadis yang mengelilinginya dan Naruto digerbang masuk sekolah tersebut. Tidak diKonoha maupun disini, selalu saja para gadis itu hobby sekali mengganti bola mata mereka dengan hati berwarna merah muda.

Namun ada sedikit perbedaan pada hari ini dengan masa-masanya di Akademy ninja Konoha. Hari ini Sasuke bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang diteriaki para gadis. Disampingnya, ada Naruto yang berjalan bersamanya, juga ikut diteriaki kaum hawa itu. Lengkungan keatas tercipta dibibir Sasuke, melihat bagaimana Rival sekaligus teman yang dianggapnya saudara itu mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya sewaktu bersekolah dengannya dulu, yakni mendapat teriakan pujian para gadis sepertinya. 'Inikah yang kau inginkan Naruto' Sasuke membatin. Namun dari apa yang nanti dia dengar dari teman pirangnya itu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya, _seberapa bodohkah kau Naruto._

"Nee, Teme?"

"Hn?"

.

"Kenapa ya para gadis itu memlototiku?"

Dengan petanyaan yang dikombinasikan dengan wajah polos itu, Sasuke hampir saja nyungsep kedepan saat berjalan karena salah meletakkan kakinya namun karena sadar akan siapa itu Uchiha, hal tersebut tak sampai terjadi.

Kemudian Sasuke memegang kepala Naruto dan mengarahkannya kepada kerumunan gadis yang memandangi mereka. "Tak bisakah kau membedakan apa itu melotot dan apa itu terpesona?"

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabat karibnya itu, "Jadi,,, itu berarti,, berarti itu,, artinya." Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan asumsinya, namun berkali –kali gagal.

Melihat itu Sasuke memutar matanya malas, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto. "Yah kawanku, karena kau sering dekat-dekat denganku, ketampananku ini ikut menular padamu sehingga jadilah seperti ini. Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu."

"Enak saja, tak mungkin ini karena aku ketularan model pantat ayam sepertimu, emang flu burung!?" Naruto menampakkan ekspresi tak terima atas ucapan sahabatnya tadi, "Ini jelas karena era ini merupakan era Uzumaki, jadi maaf saja, aku yang akan mendominasi semua ini." Dengan bangga Naruto berkata seraya membusungkan dadanya.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi hal itu sungguh tak mungkin terjadi. Karena selamanya Uzumaki sepertimu selalu berada satu tingkat dibawahku." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar seperti biasa namun kali ini penuh dengan kesan kesombongan.

Mendengar itu perempatan urat tercipta dipelipis Naruto, kemudian dia berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke, "Sombong sekali kau Teme, lihat saja aku akan menjadi idola baru disini dan kau akan melihat bagaimana Uchiha sepertimu dikalahkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baaka, jangan terlalu banyak menghayal dobe. Hal seperti itu mustahil terjadi." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan Santai.

"Grrr" Naruto menggeram dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat. Sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya berjalan santai, menghiraukan deatglare mematikan sahabatnya itu.

Tap

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang asal-asalan menghalangi jalan mereka berdua, Sasuke menatap laki-laki tersebut dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa?"

"Ikut aku." kata laki-laki pirang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Saji.

"Hn."

Sasukepun segera mengikuti langkah laki-laki tersebut membawanya, sedangkan Naruto, dia mengekor dibelakang Sasuke.

Mereka sampai didepan pintu yang merupakan pintu ruangan pertarungan pertama Naruto didunia barunya ini. Setelah membuka pintu, Saji menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Didalam ruangan sudah menanti Sona yang duduk dikursi kekuasaannya, dan wakilnya Tsubaki yang berdiri disamping kanannya.

Ketika sudah berada didepepan kedua orang tersebut, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, "Ada apa."

"Aku hanya mau mengatakan beberapa hal." Jawab Sona.

Naruto yang tanpa permisi langsung menggunakan sofa tamu ruangan tersebut sebagai tempat pantatnya bertanya pada Sona. "Apa itu Ojou-sama."

"Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, mulai hari ini kalian resmi bersekolah di Kuoh Academy. Namun selain itu, ada hal lain bagi kalian yang merupakan anggota peeregeku. Kalian sekarang ini termasuk dalam anggota OSIS yang merupakan organisasi sekolah yang bertugas untuk menertibkan sekolah dan membuatnya lebih maju lagi dengan beberapa kebijakan dan juga sebagai penghubung antara para siswa dan sekolah, jadi kuharap kalian bisa mengerti posisi kalian dan segera laksanakan sebaik mungkin." Ujar Sona panjang lebar.

"Haah, itu merepotkan." Naruto mengehela nafas, namun sedetik kemudian cengirannya yang cerah itu diperlihatkannya, " tapi sepertinya itu menyenangkan, itu seperti tugas seorang pemimpin seperti Hokage."

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan percakapan para anggota OSIS.

"Silahkan." Sona menanggapinya.

Pintu terbuka, dan nampak 2 orang gadis dengan tubuh adu hai melenggang masuk dan menghampiri tempat Sasuke dan Saji yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja milik Sona.

"Rupanya kau Rias." Sona menyuarakan nama gadis berambut merah crimson salah satu dari kedua gadis bertubuh wauw tersebut yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya. "Sebenarnya aku berniat ketempatmu nanti sepulang sekolah untuk memperkenalkan anggota baruku. Namun karena kau sudah disini biar kuperkenalkan kedua anggota keluarga baruku."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara khas Uchihanya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada disofa, mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk menyapa para gadis cantik tersebut. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

Melihat itu Rias tersenyum, "Aku Rias Gremory. Dan ini wakilku, Akeno."

"Aku Akeno, Akeno Himejima, senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun dan juga Sasuke-kun." Akeno memperkenalkan dirinya yang diiringi tawa khasnya di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau bisa membawa mereka ketempatku nanti. Aku disini hanya ingin berkunjung dan mengingatkanmu tentang perkumpulan iblis muda besok."

"Yah aku tahu itu, memang sedikit menyebalkan karena mereka memajukan jadwalnya 1 minggu lebih cepat yang seharusnya pada musim panas nanti itu dengan besok." Sona menutup matanya sembari memasang ekspresi letih, namun ketika matanya terbuka senyuman tercipta dibibirnya. "Namun kau jangan khawatir, aku pasti tak akan lupa."

Rias mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sona, "Itu bagus. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan, jadi aku pergi dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Rias dan Akeno segera pergi keluar ruangan tersebut.

Begitu 2 gadis kelompok penelitian ilmu gaib itu pergi, Sona kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada kedua Shinobi diruang OSIS tersebut. "Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi. Setelah pulang sekolah kalian datanglah kemari lagi, ada banyak hal yang akan kusampaikan."

"Wakatta." Ujar Sasuke. Kemudian dia berbalik dan segera melenggang pergi dari tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Ojou-sama." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mengekor dibelakang Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berjalan kekelas yang mereka ketahui kelas 2-B. Ketika mereka melewati pertigaan koridor yang mengarah kekelas mereka, mereka berpapasan dengan trio mesum dan Asia yang berjalan disamping Issei yang berjalan menyeringai memandangi para gadis yang melewatinya.

Ketika pandangannya bertemu tatap dengan Naruto, seringai mesumnya berganti dengan wajah syok sembari telunjuknya yang bergetar terangkat kearah Naruto. "K-kau ma-manusia kucing yang kemarin."

"Siapa yang kau penggil manusia Kucing, muka cabul." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan tak sopan yang penuh hinaan dari sang Sekiryuutei, memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Hah? Siapa yang kau panggil muka cabul, Kucing." mata Issei mendelik pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja itu kau. Lihat saja, ingusmu masih menginggalkan jejak." Ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk hidung Issei.

Issei yang mendengar itu segera menyeka lubang hidungnya dan ternyata benar, darah yang kini berpindah ditelapak tangannya menjadi jejak bahwa dirinya tadi sedang mengobservasi dada para wanita. "Apa, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku tadi habis sarapan yang pedas-pedas, makanya hidungku beringus." ujarnya mencoba menghindar.

"Kau kira hidungmu produksi sambel apa!? Mana ada ingus yang berwarna merah? Jelas-jelas itu adalah darah karena libidomu yang berfantasi berlebihan."

Issei gelagapan mencari jawaban lain yang bisa menyangkal perkataan lelaki didepannya itu, namun sebuah suara menghentikan perang argumen tersebut. "Oya oya, apa hari ini Issei-kun membuat masalah lagi?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail yang habis mengatakan itu mendekat kesisi gerombolan Issei CS. Dibelakangnya gadis berambut biru sebahu dengan beberapa helai rambut didepan berwarna hijau juga ikut mendekat kesisi gerombolan Issei CS.

"Irina, Xenovia." Gumam Issei menyebut kedua nama gadis tersebut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Asia?" Xenovia bertanya pada Asia yang berada disamping Issei.

"Aku tak terlalu mengerti Xenovia-san. Issei-san mungkin hanya sekedar bertegur sapa dengan temannya."

Xenovia dan Irina mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto yang memandang Issei dengan masih sedikit ekspresi kesal tertinggal diwajahnya.

"Siapa dia." Xenovia mengernyit bingung karena merasa asing dengan lelaki didepannya.

Sedangkan Irina yang berada disampingnya melebarkan matanya dengan bibirnya yang menganga. "Di-dia."

Seketika Koridor itu menjadi gelap gulita, seolah matahari yang merupakan sumber cahaya dikala itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba lampu sorot yang datang entah dari mana menyerahkan cahayanya pada tempat berdirinya seorang.

Ditempat cahaya itu menyorotkan cahayanya, Nampak Naruto yang berdiri membelakangi gerombolan Issei CS rambutnya yang tak seberapa panjang itu bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin.

Dan seketika, semua mata yang melihat secara live pemeran opera nyasar tersebut membulat tak percaya ketika musik instrumen tradisional jepang terputar secara ajaib entah darimana.

"Buka mata kecil kalian kali ini saja dan amati baik-baik." Bermacam-macam ekspresi tercipta ketika Naruto memulai puisinya. kemudian dia berbalik dengan telapak tangan sebelah kanan yang terbuka terangkat kedepan dan telepak tangan sebelah kiri yang terbuka terangkat disamping kiri, dengan hanya bertumpu pada kaki kanannya, dia mulai melomat-lompat kesamping kanan diikuti lampu sorot yang mengiringi setiap langkah lompatannya seraya mulai melanjutkan puisinya. "Aku adalah laki-laki yang merupakan murid kesayangan pertapa mesum dari gunung Myobok-!

.

JDOOK

Ucapannya terhenti ketika lompatannya membawa kepalanya menabrak dinding Koridor dan seketika musik berhenti, lampu sorot menghilang, dan Matahari kembali ketempatnya, "Ittai." Naruto meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang tadi bertabrakan.

Seketika semua orang yang memandangnya sweatdrop ditempat.

Issei yang melihat itu membatin, 'Ni orang stress kali ya, tembok diembat!?'

"Apa tadi dia bilang pertapa mesum?" Matsuda yang sudah kembali dari acara sweatdropnya menoleh kesamping, ketempat Motohama.

"Yah, dia pasti adalah lelaki dalam ramalan yang akan membimbing kita kesurga dunia." Ujar Motohama sambil mengangguk semangat.

Setelah puas mengelus kepalanya, Naruto kembali memasang pose aneh dengan kuda-kuda menyamping dan kedua tangan yang terangkat menyamping dimasing-masing sisi dengan telapak tangan terbuka, "Berhenti dimana tadi?" Dalam posisinya itu, Naruto sempat blank, namun beberapa saat dia kembali berbicara. "Dari mana saja bolehlah. Akulah lelaki paling tampan di lima negara besar-"

"Pffrrrrrtt" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyembur mengeluarkan isi mulutnya.

"-Sang Jagoan yang sudah menundukkan para monster, dan Ninja yang sudah menjungkir balikkan kejahatan. Pahlawan dari desa Konoha, UZUMAKI NARUTO-SAMA ITULAH AKU."

.

.

.

Krik krik... krik krik... krik krik...

Melihat itu Sasuke berjalan ketempat Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sudahlah Dobe, pesonamu itu tak lebih dari seorang badut."

"KAU INGIN CARI GARA-GARA,YA!? BUKANNYA MENGHIBURKU MALAH MEMBUAT SUASANA HATIKU SEMAKIN KELAM, SIALAN KAU TEMEEEEE." Dengan masih posisinya, Naruto meneriaki Sasuke penuh kekesalan.

Irina dan Asia terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua orang tersebut, Xenovia hanya menyungging senyum, begitupun Matsuda dan Motohama. Sedangkan Issei, dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka itu dia bergumam, "Haah"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau, Issei ya kan?" Naruto menatap Issei. "Sebagai anggota OSIS, aku akan menangkapmu karena pasang muka seperti itu."

Dengan masih memasang wajah bego, Setetes keringat jatuh dipelipis Issei.

Kemudian Naruto menunjuk Motohama, "Dan kau,, karena kaca matamu kelihatan aneh."

"apa?"

Lalu telunjuk Naruto beralih pada Matsuda, "Dan kau karena kepalamu botak,, kau membuat semua orang Silau tau."

"Hey, kepalaku ini masih menyisakan rambut tau."

Kemudian pada Xenovia. "Kau.. karena bajumu kekecilan. Lihat lekuk tumbuhmu kelihatan."

"HENTAII"

Lalu pada Irina. "Kau, karena kau tidak memakai seragam."

"Jadi salah ya, kalau tidak pakai seragam."

Lalu Naruto memandang Asia yang belum ditunjuknya, "Dan kau..." Dia berpikir untuk sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara. "Hmm, entalah, aku Cuma merasa aku harus menangkapmu."

Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama yang mellihat itu sweatdrop ditempat, "Apa maksudnya itu?" kata mereka serempak.

Namun sebuah telapak tangan yang mendapatkan tangkapannya ditelinga Uzumaki itu, menjewer indra pendengar itu hingga secara otomatis pemiliknya bersuara dengan nada pedih, "ITTA TA TA TA TAI TAI TAI TAI"

"KAICHOUU" spontan Matsuda dan Motohama yang melihat siapa pelaku penjeweran tersebut, dengan wajah pucat langsung saling berpelukan dengan Issei sebagai penengah diantara kegiatan Homoseksual dari kedua cowok mesum tersebut.

Sona yang masih menjewer Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Naruto-kun."

"Ojou-sama." Suara Naruto terdengar tercekat ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang telah berani menjewer telinganya.

Mendengar bahwa pemuda yang dijewernya telah menanggapinya, Sona mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terdengar manis yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan tindakannya, "Bisakah kau menjelaskan tentang penyelewengan kekuasaan yang baru saja kudengar tadi."

Wajah Naruto yang nyengir itu dipenuhi keringat dingin. "A-ah a-i-itu bercanda, iya bercanda. Aku hanya bercanda Ojou-sama hahaha." Naruto tertawa garing.

Sona mengangkat alisnya dengan senyumnya yang penuh kesan mengerikan itu masih bertengger dibibirnya seolah tak percaya kata-kata sang Uzuamaki.

"Dia berbohong Ojou-sama." Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto, menyanggah ucapan Naruto. "Dia tak terima karena perkenalannya tak dianggap oleh mereka, jadinya dia membuat alasan aneh untuk menangkap orang-orang tak bersalah ini."

"Siapa yang tak terima, aku terima-terima saja. Dan siapa yang kau sebut tidak bersalah TEME." Dengan masih posisi dijewer Naruto meneriaki Sasuke.

"Hoo, begitu rupanya." Sona mengangguk dengan masih menjewer Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kau ikut aku Naruto-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin menyapa pantatmu." Sona segera berjalan sambil menyeret Naruto dengan menarik telinganya.

"Haa, itu semakin sakit Ojou-sama, Ittai." Narutopun berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya agar tak menyakiti telinganya yang ditarik paksa oleh Sona.

Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang dibawa Sona, Naruto yang melihat itu memberikan deatglare mematikannya pada Sasuke yang digubris olehnya.

"Hii, Kaichou dia mengerikan." Matsuda menatap ngeri Sona yang mulai mengecil dari pandangannya.

"Hm hm." Motohama manggut-manggut setuju.

"Kora, bisakah kalian menyingkir dariku." Issei merentangkan tangannya kemasing-masing sisinya, hingga membuat kepala kedua sahabatnya itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke tak menaggapi tingkah trio mesum tersebut, dia langsung saja segera melanjutkan perjalannya kekelasnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun sebuah tangan menarik seragam sekolahnya pelan. Sasuke menelengkan sedikit kepalanya kearah sang penarik.

"Ano, apakah tadi itu Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Irina yang merupakan sang penarik seragam Sasuke bertanya pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi tak sabaran.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "yah begitullah. Apa urusanmu dengannya?"

Melihat itu wajah Irina seketika semakin cerah dan segera berkata dengan semangat. "itu berarti kau Sasuke kan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn. Begitullah. Ada apa?"

Mendengar itu Irina menunjukan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Mustahil." Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali bersemangat. "Aku penggemar berat Naruto. Aku harus segera meminta tanda tangannya, permisi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Irina segera berlari cepat mengejar Naruto dan Sona yang sudah entah berada dimana sekarang.

Melihat itu Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan segera pergi kekelasnya, meninggalkan Xenovia, trio mesum dan Asia yang memandang bingung Irina yang meninggalkannya.

.

O.o

.

Kini Sasuke telah berada dikelasnya dan sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan murid-murid yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Para Siswi langsung meneriaki Sasuke dengan berbagai pujian hanya dengan 3 kata yang dikeluarkannya. Sedangkan para Siswa mereka mengerinyit bingung dengan perkenalan Sasuke yang seperti orang tak berniat sekolah.

"Ano Uchiha-san, bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu lebih lengkap lagi." Pria paruh baya yang merupakan guru yang mengajar pada waktu tersebut meminta Sasuke untuk menambahkan beberapa kata lagi pada perkenalannya.

"aku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke"

"KYAAA SASUKEE-KUUUN DAI SUKI, KYAAA" Kembali para Siswi meneriaki Sasuke.

Sedangkan para siswa plus guru tadi kini sweatdrop ditempat mereka, mendengar Sasuke hanya menambahkan 3 kata lagi dalam perkenalannya.

BRAAAAK

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan 3 kumis kucing dimasing pipinya yang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Semua yang disana mengerinyit bingung melihatnya.

"TEEMEEEE, KURANG AJAR KAU." Ditempatnya Naruto meneriaki Sasuke yang memalingkan muka. kemudian dia ingin melangkah berjalan ketempat Sasuke berada, namun sebelum itu terjadi telinganya lagi-lagi ditarik seorang. "Ita ta ta ta tai tai tai"

"Maaf sensei menganggu. Aku membawakan murid baru." Pelaku penjeweran yang tak lain adalah Sona berkata pada guru pengajar.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Sona-san, terima kasih telah membawanya." Guru tersebut tersenyum pada Sona.

"Ojou-sama, kenapa kau kemari?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata berair dalam posisinya yang dijewer Sona.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kubiarkan sendiri, makanya aku mengikutimu." Jawab Sona.

Setelah itu Sona melepaskan jewerannya pada Naruto dan berkata lagi pada guru pengajar. "Kalau begitu saya permisi sensei." Sona menunduk sesaat, dan setelah diberi anggukan oleh sang guru pengajar dia berlalu meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang mengelus-ngelus telinganya sembari memberinya deatglare.

.

Skiip time.

Kini kelas telah bubar. Semua murid sudah meninggalkan kelasnya. Diruang itu kini tinggal Naruto yang masih duduk dikursinya dan Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oi. Ayo kita berangkat." Sasuke yang telah berada didepan Naruto berkata padanya.

"Cih, jangan pasang wajah tak bersalah seperti itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan." Naruto meneriaki Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Sudah lama sekali, aku tak melihat wajah jelekmu yang seperti itu."

"Hehe hehe hehe." Naruto berdiri sembari menirukan tawa mengejek Sasuke dengan tawa tak bernada. "Sudah lama sekali aku tak dijahili olehmu."Naruto memberikan jeda untuk sesaat, "KAU PIKIR ITU SESUATU YANG LAYAK DI KENANG HAAH?!"

Sasuke semakin tertawa karena melihat Naruto yang mendelik padanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Permisi."

Seorang gadis manis bersurai putih dengan poni yang rata didepan dan iris mata berwarna biru hijau mengalihkan perhatian kedua sahabat yang sedang bercengkarama dengan ekspresi mereka masing-masing itu.

.

.

Krik krik... krik krik... krik krik...

Hening. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya memandang malas gadis itu yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dinding pintu yang tinggal menyisakan satu matanya dan sebagian kepalanya karena dipandang seperti itu oleh mereka. Si gadis kini menambahkan sedikit wajahnya untuk berbicara hingga sebatas leher yang terlihat seperti dinding pintu berkepala, karena kepala gadis itu yang terlihat seperti menyatu dengan dinding pintu. "A-ano, aku diperintahkan Kaichou untuk menyuruh kalian segera pergi keruang OSIS."

.

.

.

Krik krik... krik krik... krik krik...

Hening.

Suasana masih hening. Naruto dan Sasuke tetap memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan malas. Sigadis pun juga sama dalam berkaloborasi menciptakan kesunyian, dia tetap diposisinya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Wuuussh

Tanpa hitungan detik dan tanpa bisa dipandang mata sigadis yang berdiri bersembunyi dibalik dinding pintu itu menghilang dari tempatnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak.

"Kenapa dia." Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto.

"Mungkin dia kebanyakan makan pedas." Jawab Naruto sambil mengendikan bahu.

"WC ya. Hmm." Sasuke menutup matanya berusaha menyimpulkan.

"Ayo kita berangkat."

"Hn."

.

O.o

.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari ruang OSIS Kuoh Academy.

"Masuk."

Sona yang merupakan salah satu dari 8 orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut, sekaligus raja dari mereka semua memberikan tanggapan untuk sipengetuk pintu.

Kriiet

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan 2 lelaki bersurai pirang dan hitam yang mulai melangkah masuk mendekat kekerumunan anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Dari mana saja kalian." Sona menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa kalian tidak segera kesini, tadi aku sudah menyuruh Momo untuk menjemput kalian."

Mendengar itu Naruto dan Sasuke menolehkan padangan mereka pada gadis bersurai putih yang bersembunyi dibelakang Saji. Lalu mereka kembali menoleh pada Sona. "Maksudmu dia?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjukkan jempolnya kearah Momo.

"Iya. Kenapa kalian tidak datang bersamanya?"

"Tadi dia yang meninggalkan kami ke WC. Jadi ya kutinggal aja, tapi eh, ternyata dia sudah disini." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Momo. "cepat juga ya buang airmu. Itu pantat pa roket, cepat bener?"

Mendengar itu, Momo yang bersembunyi dibelakang Saji, pipinya memerah.

Sona yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia kembali memasang muka serius miliknya. "Sudah cukup." Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk mengenalkan kalian dengan keluarga baru kita. Jadi kalian semua, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing pada keluarga baru kita."

"Hajimemashite, Watashi Tomoe Meguri dessuuu dan aku adalah Knigh, Yoroshiku Onegaisimasshu." Suara ceria itu berasal dari gadis bersurai cokelat kemerahan dengan mata berwarna coklat.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi Ruroka Nimura Desu. Aku adalah pion. Yoroshikune Senpai." Seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut cokelat di ekor kuda kembar panjang dan mata hijau itu mengedipkan matanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Reya Kusaka desu, aku adalah Bishop. Salam kenal." Gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir dengan dua kunciran itu menunduk sesaat.

"Watashi wa Tsubasa Yura desu, Rock dari Sona Sitri-sama, Yoroshiku." Gadis Bishonen dengan rambut birunya mengatakan itu pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tsubaki Shinra, kalian sudah tahu, aku adalah Quen." Tsubaki Shinra memperkenalkannya dirinya dengan muka datarnya.

"Wa-watashi, Momo Hanakai desu. Aku adalah Bishop. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Sigadis bersurai putih yang dapat berlari dengan kecepatan dewa disaat malu itu berkata dengan terbata.

"Yo, aku adalah Geshi-"

"Ah cukup. Aku tak butuh mengenalmu" potong Naruto seraya mengangkat telapak tangannya yang terbuka kedepan.

"KAU INGIN CARI GARA-GARA, SIALAN!?" Saji yang perkenalannya dipotong itu tak terima dan langsung menyemprot kepala durian Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Sona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat bagaimana Saji dan Naruto yang sudah mulai perang mulut. "Hei hentikan."

"Demo, Kaicho. Dia yang mulai duluan." Saji menuding Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Mendengar itu Sona menghela nafas, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun, kumohon jangan membuat masalah dengan Saji."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dia lakukan padaku saat kita pertama kali bertemu." Naruto ganti menunjuk Saji. "Yakni mencari gara-gara"

"ITU SAMA SAJA." Sona yang urat kesabarannya baru saja putus, berteriak kesal pada Naruto.

"Hiiii" Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Sona kembali mengehela nafas. Kemudian dia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke, "Sekarang giliran kalian untuk mengenalkan diri."

"Ha-Ha'i Ojou-sama." Naruto langsung berdiri tegak mendengar perintah Sona. "Hajimemashite, Orewa Uzumaki Naruto da, pion dari Sona Ojou-sama desu. Tinggi 166 cm, berat 58 kg, apa yang kusuka adalah ramen, terutama di Ichiraku, Iruka Sensei sering mentraktirku disana. Yang tidak kusuka adalah menunggu selama 3 menit untuk menunggu ramen untuk jadi matang," Semua anggota peerege Sona cengoh plus menatap kagum Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan detail, "Dan impianku, impianku adalah-" Perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil berfikir tentang apa mimpinya sekarang ini. dikarenakan sekarang ini dia bukan berada diKonoha tempatnya berasal, yang merupakan desa yang ingin dia pimpin sebagai seorang Hokage yang merupakan cita-citanya.

Sekarang ini Naruto telah mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru. Dengan teman-temannya yang baru, tempat tinggalnya yang baru dan juga dirinya yang baru. Jadi kesimpulannya, dia berfikir dia harus mempunyai mimpi yang baru. Namun meskipun Naruto berfikir, dirinya tak mendapat satupun gejolak yang diinginkannya. Dia menunduk sesaat, dan kembali mendongkak untuk melihat masing-masing teman seanggotanya. "Aku belum memikirkannya. Untuk sekarang ini belum ada yang menjadi mimpiku."

Semuanya tak berbicara apapun, mereka hanya memandang Naruto yang juga diam saja.

Melihat itu Sona memutuskan untuk segera menghilangkan keheningan. "Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu Sasuke-kun."

Sasukepun segera memperkenalkan dirinya atas perintah Sona. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Pion."

Perkenalan Sasuke, membuahkan hal yang sama seperti Naruto, semua anggota pearege Sona menatap Sasuke cengoh plus pandangan kagum atas perkenalannya yang teramat simpel.

"Baiklah. Karena kalian berdua telah menjadi iblis sekarang, kalian harus tahu tentang sejarah iblis." Sona berkata dengan nada serius.

"Sejarah iblis?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya,, aku akan bercerita tentang bagian pentingnya saja. Untuk selanjutnya aku harap kau mau belajar semua itu dibuku-buku yang nanti kuberikan." Sona menolehkan kepalanya pada buku-buku yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya.

"Haa, lag-lagi aku harus berurusan dengan kumpulan kertas membosankan seperti itu." Naruto berkata dengan nada frustasi dan lengannya yang terkulai lemas.

"Yah itu harus. Dan mari kuceritakan peristiwa penting dari sejarah iblis juga sejarah makluk akhirat"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sona mulai bercerita tentang sejarah iblis dimana perang akbar antara iblis,malaikat dan malaikat jatuh bergelora. Perang yang dikenal sebagai Great war, perang yang memakan banyak korban dimasing-masing pihaknya dan bahkan Tuhan juga termasuk dalam salah satu korban dari perang tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar mengenai perang tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. Dia yang mengetahui dan merasakan secara langsung apa itu perang mengerti bagaimana perang hanya membawa kepedihan bagi semua pihak. Tak ada yang didapat dari peperangan, selain hanya kesedihan, kehilangan dan penyesalan.

Sasuke melihat gelagat aneh dari Naruto, dan dia menyadari bahwa pembicaraan tentang perang ini sudah pasti yang merupakan penyebabnya.

"Memang masih ada konflik-konflik kecil yang terjadi. namun kemarin, perjanjian aliansi telah ditanda tangani, dan sekarang hubungan ketiga fraksi menjadi lebih bersahabat."

Namun atas apa yang didengar terakhir kali dari Sona, Naruto tersenyum.

"Perdamaian memanglah yang terbaik." Naruto nyengir setelahnya.

"Yah, aku berharap semuanya semakin membaik dengan ditandatanganinya aliansi ini."

"Um." Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi apa kalian berdua ada pertanyaan?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu-"

"Um Kaicho!?" Saji yang memotong perkataan Sona mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sona.

"Um, aku hanya penasaran. Bukannya sisa pion yang Kaicho punya tinggal 3, lalu bagaimana bisa Kaicho menghidupkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya dengan itu?"

"Hanya satu yang kugunakan untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mustahil. Aku selalu membaca komik mereka. Dan harus kuakui, kekuatan mereka berdua itu luar biasa gila. Aku tak yakin kalau satu bidak pion cukup untuk membangkitkan seseorang seperti mereka." Saji mengatakan itu dengan nada ragu.

"Yah, tadi malam aku juga terkejut setelah membaca dan mengetehui kekuatan mereka yang terakhir kali diciptakan pengarangnya. Bagaimana seseorang dengan kekuatan seperti itu hanya bernilai satu bidak pion." Sona memberi jeda sesaat. "Namun setelah berpikir kembali. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa keganjalan itu disebabkan mengenai penyetingan Evil Piece yang hanya dibuat dengan deteksi kekuatan yang ada didunia kita. Sedangkan kekuatan besar yang dimiliki Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun itu merupakan suatu kekuatan yang tak ada didunia ini."

"em, jadi letak permasalahannya disini karena energi yang mereka pakai adalah cakra." Saji manggut-manggut sok paham.

"Yah,, karena kekuatan mereka yang bernama cakra itu tak dapat dikenali oleh Evil Piece, maka Evil Piece hanya mendeteksi energi Supranatural mereka yang tak lebih dari manusia biasa."

"Hmm, aku mengerti sekarang." Saji manggut-manggut lagi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukan satu hal lagi pada kalian semua." Sona menatap satu persatu para Pearegenya. "Besok kita akan berangkat kedunia bawah untuk mendatangi event perkumpulan para ibls muda. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian besok"

"Demo Ojou-sama, bagaimana dengan sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke. Bukankah itu bagus kalau kita tak berurusan lagi dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang membuat otak pecah itu, kenapa kau memusingkan hal yang menyebalkan seperti itu?" Ujar Naruto.

"Itu dapat diatur, kita akan pergi dengan anggapan kita pergi untuk kegiatan OSIS, lagian ini dipenghujung semester, seminggu lagi liburan musim panas telah tiba. Jadi kita akan disana sampai sebulan lebih." Sona menjelaskan begitu.

"Hm hm, aku penasaran seperti apa dunia bawah itu. Pasti disana sungguh menyenangkan. Melihat bagaimana iblis dan malaikat jatuh sampai berperang memperebutkannya." Naruto menganguk semangat.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup sampai sini. Dan Naruto-kun." Sona mengambil buku-buku yang berada dimejanya. "ini buku yang harus kau dan Sasuke-kun pelajari." Sona menjatuhkan semua tumpukan buku yang setinggi 1 meter itu ketangan Naruto yang spontan ngatong karena dijatuhi barang setinggi itu.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tiba-tiba saja melebarkan matanya, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Haa, jadi ini serius?!" Naruto berkata dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Balas Sona.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil kawannya itu yang sedang sibuk berusaha menyeimbangkan tumpukkan buku yang berada ditangannya.

Mendengar itu Naruto menoleh padanya. "Nani?"

"Tanganmu?" Sasuke menunjuk tangan kanan Naruto yang membantu tangan kirinya membawa tumpukan buku.

Naruto mengerenyit bingung pada pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Kenapa tangan kananmu utuh kembali?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau baru sadar ya?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kemarin. Sebenarnya Tsunade Baa-chan sudah menyembuhanku dengan menggunakan sel Shoudai Hokage. Tapi dia menyembuhkannya dengan metode berbeda. Tidak seperti Madara dan Obito yang menggunakannya secara langsung, tapi Baa-chan melakukannya dengan menyuntikkannya yang sudah diberi campuran resep dari racikannya sendiri. Dan hasilnya." Naruto memperlihatkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke. "tidak buruk seperti punya Obito dan Madarakan. Tanganku terlihat layaknya tanganku sebelumnya. Tidak seperti punya mereka yang terlihat menjijikkan seperti spora berlumut abu-abu, yeeek"

"Namun dengan metode seperti itu. Tanganku sembuh dengan cara seperti pohon yang tumbuh. Dan itu memerlukan waktu lebih dari sebulan kata Baa-chan." Lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa tanganmu bisa utuh hanya dalam sehari?"

"Yah akupun tidak tahu. Pokoknya setelah pertarunganku dengan Ojou-sama kemarin, pertumbuhan tanganku sangat cepat. Dalam waktu setengah jam, pertumbuhannya sudah sempurna."

"Aku mengerti."

"Hmm?"

"Disaat pertarunganmu dengan Ojou-sama, kau mengaktifkan mode Kyuubimu disaat Naga air miliknya menghantammu. Dari situ penyebabnya. Dengan cakra Kyuubi yang secara otomatis meregenarasi setiap luka pada tubuhmu, dan kekuatan Ojou-sama yang merupakan elemen air yang didasari oleh energi kehidupan. Ketika 2 jenis energi itu saling bertabrakan maka akan saling Beresonasi. Dan dengan kombinasi dari kedua energi itu, merangsang pertumbuhan sel Hashirama semakin cepat, jadi dengan itu tanganmu dapat pulih sangat cepat dari perkiraan normalnya." Ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

Sona yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua ninja itu, mengarahkan penuh perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang menjelaskan _. 'Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sangat pintar. Dia seperti lelaki yang kuidamkan. Seorang yang memiliki kecerdasan lebih dariku-.'_

 _._

 _._

 _'- Namun kenapa-.'_

Sona ganti mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Hmm aku tetap tak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti tanganku telah kembali." Naruto nyengir sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke. Namun beberapa saat tumpukan buku yang dibawanya oleng dan bergoyang-goyang kesana kemari. "oeh oeh, haa ha yaaaaaa"

BUGH KEDEBUGH BUGHKU BUGHKU BUGH

Semua buku yang dibawanyapun jatuh dan menimpanya, hingga seluruh tubuhnya terkubur buku-buku tersebut hingga menyisangkan tangan kanannya yang membentuk tanda Peace. "Ittai"

 _'-Kenapa Hatiku lebih tertarik pada lelaki bodoh itu?'_

.

.

TBC

Hah, tidak banyak yang mau dikatakan pada A/N kali ini, jadi langsung aku katakan, Disini beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin dipikirkan pembaca telah terjawab.

Dan selanjutnya, balasan review untuk chapter 2 yang tidak login :

Guest : yah, mohon maaf saya malah ingin membuat kerja sama karakter tokoh ini agar nampak kereeen seperti mereka disaat melawan Madara dan Kaguya dan juga saat di Boruto the Movie, wah itu keren banget pokoknya. Ditambah lagi mereka dikomandoi oleh orang sepintar Sona, pasti strategi-strategi yang diterapkannya luar biasa keren. Tapi tetap suatu saat Underworld bakal bergoyang karena suatu sebab dari mereka berdua. Terima kasih udah mau review.

13524684685790 : terima kasih. Yah memang ada beberapa yang tidak setuju, saya juga menghargai pendapat masing-masing dari mereka malahan saya senang karena dapat tulisan yang buanyak sekali dikotak review saya. Pendapat semua orang berbeda-beda dalam pair,jadi itu cukup masuk akal kalau mereka ada yang tidak setuju. Yah emang cewek DXD ada banyak sekali. Seperti yang saya jelasin kemarin, intinya Naruto dan Sasuke bakal punya heremnya masing-masing, tapi meskipun begitu mereka suka pada Sona, jadi singkatnya harem dari harem, yah begitulah. Yah saya juga setuju dengan kamu bahwa saya gak menyukai pair yang tidak berada pada tempatnya, saya juga sukanya dengan NaruHina dan tidak srek kalau Naruto dipasangkan dengan Sakura ataupun Hinata yang dipasangkan Sasuke. Tapi menurut saya disini Sona pantes buat salah satu dari mereka. Yah terima kasih sudah mampir dan mau mereview di fic ini.

Guest : yah ngikut alur aja ya, mungkin aja Rias masuk haremnya Naruto. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Kuro-san : yah sebenarnya itu unsur subyektif sih, saya sedikit menyukai kalau Le Fay berpasangan dengan Naruto karena ada sedikit kesan Hinata darinya. Yah memang mereka berdua itu kelihatannya tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan. Tapi disini Naruto dan Sasuke itu tokoh komik, jadi ada dari mereka yang banyak mengetahui tentang Naruto dan Sasuke, jadi ada kemungkinan mereka bisa dikalahkan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

.

Sekian chapter kali ini. terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau review,fav atau foll fic ini. gitu aja.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D


	4. Perkumpulan iblis muda

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 4 : Perkumpulan Iblis muda

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

.

.

.

"Inikah dunia bawah yang diperebutkan iblis dan malaikat jatuh?"

Suara datar yang berkombinasi dengan jiwa tak bersemangat itu meluncur dari mulut sang Ninja pirang. Kini, dia yang bersama dengan rekannya di anggota OSIS Kuoh Acadmy berdiri disuatu tempat asing yang tak dikenalnya. Bukit-bukit bebatuan menjulang dari tempatnya berdiri, asap-asap dari gas bumi mengepul dari beberapa tempat, sungai berwarna kehijau-hijauan yang terlihat kumuh mengalir dicelah bukit, dan lagi langit yang harusnya indah dengan warna biru cerahnya disini nampak berwarna ungu yang membuat tempat ini nampak kurang bercahaya dan serasa meredupkan pandangan.

"APA MEREKA TAK WARAS BERPERANG HANYA KARENA TEMPAT JELEK SEPERTI INI!" Naruto berteriak atas ketidak percayaannya.

Mendengar teriakan sahabatnya, Sasuke yang berada disampingnya menghela nafas. Kemudian dia mengatakan ini dengan suara datarnya. "Sudahlah Naruto. Lagian ini tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"GAK BURUK KEPALA LOE PEOG!" Naruto berteriak kesal. "Matamu itu udah lama gak diculek apa ya, tempat yang terlihat seperti pasar batu seperti ini kau sebut tidak buruk? Aku jadi sangsi dengan Sharingganmu."

"HEY JANGAN SAMAKAN MATAKKU INI DENGAN MATA SIPITMU ITU!" Sasuke dengan OOCnya berteriak kesal pada sahabatnya. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan selera mereka. Bagi mereka, ini surga."

"KARENA ITULAH AKU BILANG MEREKA TIDAK WARAS!"

Percikan listrik timbul diantara mata mereka yang saling menatap kesal .

Melihat itu seorang gadis Bishonen berambut biru mengehela nafas, kemudian dia menoleh pada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan kacamata dan bertanya padanya. "Tsubaki Fuku-Kacihou, sebenarnya kenapa kita bisa berada disini?"

Mendengar itu, gadis yang dipanggil Tsubaki itu menutup matanya seraya berkata. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kita tiba-tiba keluar dari kereta dan berada ditempat seperti ini."

 **Flashback**

Pada saat itu Tsubaki, beserta Saji dan kingnya Sona pergi kegerbong beradanya kelompok Gremory.

"Yo Hyodou." Saji yang berada disampingnya, menyapa seorang lelaki berambut coklat yaang sedang bermain kartu dengan anggota kelompok Gremory lainnya dikursinya.

Mendengar itu, Hyodou Issei menoleh keasal suara dan dia melihat ketiga anggota OSIS itu yang berjalan ketempatnya, "Hee, Saji! Lalu Kaichou dan Fuku-Kaichou?"

Rias yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Issei, menyapa sahabatnya itu. "Halo Sona."

Sona yang kini sudah berada didepan Rias berkata. "Yah Rias. Aku disini ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal karena kami akan segera turun."

"Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Yah aku tahu itu." Sona ikut tersenyum. "Selain itu , aku kemari ingin membicarakan sesuatu sebelum aku turun distasiunku."

"Hmm, apa itu?" Rias memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya ditempat ini. Bisakah kita bicara ditempat yang hanya bisa kita berdua tempatti?"

"Demo Sona, aku ada urusan sebentar lagi." Rias nampak melihat kemasing-masing anggota peeregenya.

"Ini tak akan lama." Ujar Sona.

Rias nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah."

Setelah itu Rias berdiri dan mengajak Sona kesuatu tempat meninggalkan peerege-peeregenya bersama Saji dan Tsubaki.

"Hyodou, apa nanti kau akan berlatih didunia bawah sana?" Saji yang ditinggalkan Sona memilih untuk membuka percakapan.

"Hah?" Issei menatap Saji bingung.

Mendengar perkataan Saji, Xenovia yang berada didekat Asia berkata. "Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu disana."

"Aku berencana berlatih dan lebih kuat dari kalian semua disana, jadi sebaiknya nanti kalian berhati-hati."

"Hoo, begitukah." Xenovia terlihat menyeringai.

Ceeesss

Pintu geser otomatis digerbong itu terbuka dan nampak Sasuke yang berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celannya. Kemudian dia berhenti dan nampak alisnya kini terangkat.

Saji yang melihat kedatangan orang itu juga ikut menaikkan alisnya. "Oi, apa yang kau lakukan kemari?"

Sasuke memandang Saji dengan pandangan malas. Tak sampai 5 detik dia sudah berbalik dan berjalan kembali kepintu tempatnya datang.

"JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU SIALAAAN!" Saji berteriak kesal sambil mencak-mencak ditempatnya berdiri. Anggota peerege Gremory hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat interaksi kedua anggota OSIS itu, sedangkan Tsubaki dia hanya memutar matanya malas.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan kembali berbalik menatap Saji. "Aku hanya salah gerbong. Tadi aku habis dari toilet."

'Ingatannya benar-benar buruk.' Batin semuanya sweatdrop.

setelah itu Sasuke berbalik dan kembali berjalan kepintu.

Ceeesss

Pintu lagi-lagi terbuka dan nampak pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang membawa sebuah buku berlari mendekat ke Sasuke. "Oi Sasuke, lihatlah apa yang kudapat diruang penyimpanan barang bawaan." Pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto memperlihatkan buku yang dibawanya tepat diwajah Sasuke.

"Oi jauhkan itu." Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan buku yang ditempelkan Naruto diwajahnya dengan kasar.

Setelah buku itu menghilang dari wajahnya, dia mengambil buku itu dari Naruto dan melihatnya. Dia hanya menaikkan alisnya, lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini?"

"Ini bagus untuk reverensi Oiroke No Jutsu ku." Naruto berkata dengan semangat.

Issei yang melihat buku yang dipegang Sasuke dari tempatnya duduk, dengan sangat cepat langsung berdiri. "Oi manusia kucing sialan, dari mana kau mendapatkan itu."

Naruto menoleh keasal suara dengan pandangan malas. "Yo muka cabul sialan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hey kau, itu majalahku, kenapa bisa kau bawa. Jangan-jangan kau menggeledah ditempat penyimpanan barang."

"Hee." Naruto nampak memasang wajah bingung, kemudian dia mengambil majalah porno itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Tidak ada tulisan namamu disini."

"Ara ara, sepertinya Issei-kun membawa majalah porno dalam liburannya kedunia bawah." Akeno yang duduk disamping kanan Issei mengatakan itu sambil tangannya yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Issei-san." Asia yang duduk disamping kiri Issei nampak marah dengan mata berair dan mulutnya cemberut membentuk huruf 'U' terbalik.

Issei sedikit panik, namun dia menunjukkan muka kesal pada Naruto. "Kembalikan itu padaku." Dia mulai berlari kearah Naruto untuk berusaha mengambil kitab sucinya.

"Tidak akaaan!" Narutopun kabur dan berlari melewati pintu entah kemana.

"Issei-san Matte." Asia berteriak memanggil Issei dan mulai ikut berlari mengejarnya.

"Ara ara." Akeno juga ikut berlari mengejar Issei.

"Hey, aku juga takkan kalah!" Mengatakan itu, Xenovia yang dari tadi hanya melihat kini berdiri dan juga ikut berlari keluar pintu.

"Haaah." Kiba yang tadi juga ikut diam kini menghela nafas. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menatap Tsubaki. "Shinra-senpai, aku titip tempat ini sebentar, aku harus menghentikan mereka." Setelah tersenyum dan mengatakan itu, Kiba berlari kepintu menyusul teman-temannya.

"Kiba-senpai jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut." Seorang bocah yang duduk didalam kardus mengejar Kiba dengan membawa kardusnya.

.

"Jadi, kita ditinggalkan tuan rumah." Saji yang melihat satu-persatu kelompok Gremory pergi mengatakan itu.

"Tidak. Masih ada satu disana" Tsubaki berkata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ditempat seorang gadis mungil yang terlihat melamun, duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Ceeesss

Pintu bergeser dan 2 gadis cantik bersurai biru dan coklat muncul dari sana.

"Fuku-Kaichou, Saji, kami disini untuk memanggil kalian karena sebentar lagi kita akan segera turun. Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Gadis yang berambut biru mengatakan itu.

"Maaf Yura, tapi Kaichou belum kembali." Jawab Saji.

Ceeesss

"Hah, dia takkan bisa menangkapku."

"Naruto." Sasuke bergumam ketika melihat sahabat pirangnya telah kembali.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG.

"UWAH/KYAA"

Tiba-tiba saja kereta berhenti mendadak dan membuat semua yang ada disana oleng pada posisinya.

"Ada sesuatu diluar." Tsubaki dan Koneko mengatakan itu secara serentak.

Sriiiiiing

"HUUWAAAA/KYAAAAA!"

Sebuah cahaya aneh membawa mereka keluar dari kereta dan jatuh ditempat berbatu yang asing bagi mereka.

 **Flashback off**

Tsubaki kembali menghela nafas melihat bagaimana 2 anggota keluarga barunya masih bertengkar, dan kini sudah memasuki fase adu jotos. Dia sudah lepas tangan terhadap mereka. Yang bisa menghentikan kedua orang itu hanyalah sang King. Namun dari pada memikirkan Sona dimana, dia harus lebih memikirkan dirinya sekarang ini ada dimana.

"Hey kalian, bukanlah kalian baru berbaikan. Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi karena hal sepele." Saji yang melihat itu sedikit cengoh, bagaimana 2 tokoh komik yang dibencinya itu saling bertukar kasih sayang dengan kepalan tangan. "Yah aku sih wajar karena memang kalian tidak pernah akur saat bertemu. Tapi itukan saat kalian masih kecil, sekarang kalian sudah lebih dewasa. Bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak."

Baginya yang selalu membaca dan mengikuti perkembangan cerita mereka, itu membuatnya tahu bagaimana kedua sahabat itu dalam melakukan tindakan persahabatan mereka. Yah, meskipun cara mereka terlihat tidak normal pada sahabat umumnya. Namun, itukan saat mereka masih kecil, disaat mereka masih berada dalam tim bimbingan ninja bermasker yang berjuluk Copy Ninja No Kakashi. Seharusnya mereka telah sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sudah masuk fase remaja, jadi seharusnya mereka menghilangkan sifat kekanak-kanakan mereka dan lebih bersikap dewasa. Namun lagi, apa yang dijawab mereka membuat Saji juga spontan ikut dalam tindakan kekanak-kanakkan mereka.

"Hey kalian, hentikan."

"URUSAI!/DAMARE!"

BUAGH

Kedua mata Saji nampak membiru dan membengkak, ketika jawaban yang diiringi kepalan tangan masing-masing pemiliknya itu menghantam wajahnya.

"ONOORE!"

Saji menggeram. diapun berjalan dan ikut masuk kedalam kepulan asap yang tercipta dari pergulatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat mereka.

BOOMM

BOOMM

Tanah tiba-tiba bergetar seperti ada langkah kaki besar yang mendekat.

Bayangan besar memenuhi tempat anggota OSIS dan Koneko berada.

"Ada sesuatu yang mendekat." Tsubaki nampak mengedarkan kepala kesekitar. Dan ketika bayangan itu meluas, sosok Naga raksasa menjulang tinggi didepan iblis-iblis muda tersebut. Tingginya sekitar 15 meter, taring yang terlihat brutal tumbuh dari mulutnya, 2 tanduk yang berbentuk huruf L mengacung kedepan, lengan dan kaki yang tebal, dua sayap membentang dari punggungnya.

Naruto,Sasuke dan Saji menghentikan pergulatan mereka hanya untuk melihat Naga itu yang matanya tiba-tiba terlihat berkilat. "Naga?" gumam mereka serempak.

"GROOOAAAAAR!"

Hembusan nafas api keluar bersamaan dengan raungan naga itu. Spontan saja semua makluk yang ada dibawahnya melompat untuk menghindar. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan untuk menahan serangan api tersebut.

Koneko yang telah melompat menghindari nafas api naga itu, kini menjadikan tebing sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat cepat kearah naga itu dan menyarangkan tinjunya.

BAANG

Ekor naga itu menghempaskan Koneko, membuatnya menabrak tebing dan menimbulkan retakan laba-laba disana.

"Tojou-san!" Tsubaki dan Tomoe berteriak terkejut.

Setelah api itu reda Tsubaki menghilangkan lingkaran sihir pertahannnya, lalu dia mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang keatas.

"Karena Kaichou tidak ada disini, aku akan mengisi kekosongannya sebagai pengganti. Tomoe dan Sasuke alihkan perhatian naga itu. Yura tolong kau urus Tojou-san. Saji gunakan Sacread Gearmu untuk menghentikkan pergerakannya. Sementara itu Naruto, serang dia ketika Saji berhasil melakukannya. Aku akan mengamati dari atas."

"Ha'i Fuku Kaichou/Wakatta dattebayo/Hn."

Dengan perintah Tsubaki spontan semua anggota OSIS segera melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Ayo lakukan. Vritra!" Dengan mengatakan itu cahaya berwana ungu membungkus tangan kiri Saji dan sarung tangan yang didiami sang Raja Naga Vritra tercipta.

Melihat itu, Naga raksasa itu berjalan mendekati Saji.

"Nee,Naga-san akulah lawanmu!" Dengan suara cerianya Tomoe menebaskan Katana yang dikeluarkannya didimensi penyimpanan kedepan wajah naga itu.

Triiing

Pedang itu ditahan sinaga dengan menggunakan salah satu tanduknya. Kemudian dia menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping dan itu membuat Tomoe terpental karenanya. Namun dia segera memposisikan tubuhnya agar bisa berpijak ditanah.

"Gokkakyu No Jutsu." Bola api raksasa seukuran naga itu melaju dari mulut Sasuke kebelakang naga itu. karena fokusnya yang dialihkan Tomoe, Naga itu tak sempat menghindar, dia hanya berbalik dan menggunakan sayapnya sebagai perisai.

Bola api itu tak memberikan dampak yang berarti bagi si Naga. Naga itu hanya terdorong karena kekuatan dari bola api itu, namun dibelakangnya telah Siap Saji yang sudah memasang jebakan berupa benang di antara bukit bebatuan ditempatnya. Dengan benang itu, Naga itu jatuh terjegal.

BOOUUUM

Tanah berguncang keras karena kejatuhannya.

"Sekarang waktumu Saji!" Tsubaki mengingatkan tugas Saji dari tempatnya melayang.

"Ok!" Setelah menanggapi wakil ketua OSIS, Saji yang berada disamping kanan naga yang jatuh terduduk itu langsung melesatkan benang-benang berwarna keunguan kearah kedua tangan sang naga. Kemudian dia berlari kesisi bukit dan melompat melewati kedua tangan sinaga. Dan dengan pergerakan Saji barusan, Tali yang melilit kedua tangan sinaga itu membuat kedua tangannya saling menyatu. Karena tangan kirinya yang terhubung dengan tangan sinaga melalui benangnya, Saji yang melompat kini mendadak berhenti diudara, dan kemudian terjatuh dan berayun-ayun mengitari kedua tangan sinaga yang menyatu, membuat tali yang mengikat sinaga semakin berlapis.

Kemudian setelah Saji berhenti berayun, dia kini sudah berpijak dan memegang erat benangnya untuk mengekang pergerakan sinaga.

"Sekarang giliranmu Naruto!" Saji berteriak pada Naruto. Namun Naga itu tiba-tiba memberontak. Karena perbedaan kekuatan yang terlalu besar, Saji kini mondar-mandir kesusahan mencari apa saja untuk membantunya menahan pergerakan Naga itu.

"Hey pegang yang benar." Naruto yang akan mengeluarkan serangan sebagai penutup tiba-tiba berhenti hanya untuk berteriak pada Saji.

"KAU KIRA INI MUDAH, HAH!?" Saji kini berteriak dengan dirinya yang berdiri secara Horizontal karena menahan seluruh tubuhnya pada kakinya yang berpijak dibukit bebatuan.

"GROOOAAAAAR!" Hembusan api dilepaskan naga itu dari mulutnya ketempat Saji. Melihat itu spontan saja Tsubaki yang terbang diatas, langsung terbang menukik kebawah dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan untuk melindungi Saji.

Poft

"Naruto!" Sasuke mengeluarkan 4 buah Shuriken dari kantong fuin penyimpanan yang berada di tangan kanannya sebagai gelang.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto langsung mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke hanya dengan memandangnya. Kemudian dia langsung membentuk segel andalannya dengan menyilangkan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya yang menyatu. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."

Poft

Muncul 8 replika dirinya setelah asap mengepul dari samping kiri dan kanannya. "Ayo maju!" setelah mengatakan itu, kedelapan replika dirinya berlari kearah naga itu yang masih menyemburkan apinya ketempat Saji dan Tsubaki.

Syuut syuut syuut syuut

Empat Shuriken yang dipegang tangan kanan Sasuke, dilemparkannya kearah moncong yang meproduksi api masal itu. Masing-masing pasang shuriken itu meluncur secara melintang melewati moncong sinaga.

Khiiiiiiiir

Clup clup clup clup

BOOUUM

Tiba-tiba saja Naga yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan nafas apinya itu ditempat Saji, tubuhnya yang terduduk itu sepenuhnya jatuh berbaring, seolah ada sesuatu yang yang menariknya. Rupanya itu adalah kawat baja yang sudah dihubungkan dengan keempat shuriken yang dilempar Sasuke.

"Itu bagus teme." Kedua pasang Naruto kini telah berdiri ditempat masing-masing shuriken yang menancap disamping kiri dan kanan kepala naga yang berbaring itu. Kemudian masing-masing salah satu dari mereka mengambil shuriken itu dan melempar salah satu dari dua shuriken yang mereka ambil kekaki sinaga dengan bentuk huruf X. Naruto yang berada disamping kiri kepala naga itu melempar kekaki kanan, sedangkan Naruto yang berada disamping kanan kepala naga itu melemparnya kekaki kiri.

Khiiiiiiiir

Clup clup

"Ok, Sekarang giliran kita."

"Yoooh!"

Disana telah menanti lagi 2 pasang Naruto dimasing-masing kaki sang naga. Kemudian semua bunshin Naruto itu dan Sasuke menarik kawat baja itu dengan ujung-ujungnya. Kedelapan bunshin Naruto dengan masaing-masing 2 pasang menarik kawat itu dengan ujungnya yang berada pada Shuriken. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia sendirian menarik kawat itu dengan ujungnya yang merupakan pusat semua ujung Shuriken yang dibawa Naruto.

Kini sang naga sudah terjerat dan tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Kedua tangannya telah terborgol oleh benang dari Sacread Gear Saji. Moncongnya pun bungkam dan tak dapat menghembuskan api lagi karena kawat baja yang membentuk huruf 'X' menjeratnya. Kedua kakinya pun juga sama, tak dapat lagi bergerak karena kawat baja yang membentuk huruf 'X' menjeratnya semakin erat ketika kedua pasang bunsin Naruto semakin mengencangkan tarikannya layaknya bermain tarik tambang.

"Yosh, saatnya memanggang naga." Naruto berteriak semangat karena Naga yang menyerangnya tak berkutik lagi dan siap menjadi sasaran empuk untuk serangan penutupnya.

"Oke sudah cukup."

Sebuah suara mengehentikan Naruto yang bersiap berlari menyerang sang naga.

Semua yang ada disana mendongkak untuk melihat suara yang barasal dari atas tebing yang sudah menginterupsi mereka. Diatas tebing itu telah berdiri Rias, Sona dan seorang lagi pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan bagian depannya yang berwarna kuning.

"Ojou-sama?" Naruto berkerut bingung ketika mendapati Ojou-samanya berdiri memalingkan mukanya yang terlihat berkeringat. Disampingnya nampak Rias yang berdiri menyilangkan tangannya dibawah dadanya sedang memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Yare yare, rupanya Raja Naga kita dikalahkan oleh anak buah Sona." Pria paruh baya itu berkata sambil menutup matanya dan tangannya yang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Azazel-sensei." Gumam Saji.

Tap

Lelaki yang dipanggil Azazel melompat dari tempatnya dan mendarat dengan sempurna didepan Saji. Rias dan Sona juga menyusulnya dengan terbang menuruni tebing.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Yah ini sebenarnya adalah simulasi percobaan yang diperuntukkan untuk kelompoknya Rias." Azazel nampak menolehkan kepalanya pada Rias yang masing memasang ekspresi sebal. "Tapi entah kenapa semua anggotanya hilang ditempat mereka dan malah kalian yang berada disana."

Semua anggota OSIS mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto. "Hmm?" Naruto sempat memasang wajah bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung membuang muka dan bersiul-siul, pura-pura tak bersalah.

"Yah dan lagi ini juga karena Sona, dia mengajakku bicara hingga membuatku lupa kalau akan mengadakan simulasi ini." Rias nampak menatap kesal sahabatnya itu.

"A-ahh, kurasa kau berlebihan Rias." Sona membuang mukanya sembari telunjuknya yang menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang merona dan penuh keringat.

"Berlebihan. Kau bilang itu berlebihan? Malahan menurutku itu kurang Sona Sitri-sama." Rias memajukan wajahnya pada Sona yang memalingkan muka. Sona hanya bisa tersenyum canggung terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya.

"Yah tapi yang membuatku terkejut disini adalah bagaimana sang Raja Naga, Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin dikalahkan oleh satu, dua, tiga..." Azazel nampak menghitung satu persatu kelompok Sona. "6 orang iblis renkarnasi dari kelompok Sitri, dan dia sudah lengkap dengan tali yang mengikatnya, tinggal mencarikan api unggun dan kita panggang dia." Azazel menolehkan kepalanya pada naga raksasa yang masih berbaring terikat oleh kawat dan benang milik Sasuke dan Saji, naga itu nampak mendeatglare Azazel karena mendengar perkataanya barusan.

Yah, tentu saja hal ini membuatnya terkejut. Mengingat siapa sosok raksasa yang kini terbaring terikat disampingnya. Sosok itu merupakan seekor Naga. Sesosok makluk yang merupakan makluk terkuat didunia. Ditambah lagi dia dulunya adalah seorang Raja Naga, yang memiliki kemampuan setara dengan naga yang mendiami Sacread Gear buatannya yakni sang raja Naga Fafnir. Dan lagi dia kini merupakan iblis terenkarnasi, yang membuat kekuatannya bertambah karena berpadu dengan kemampuan iblis. Kemampuan naga ini sudah sangat wajah untuk menghabisi iblis-iblis kelas rendah seperti Saji dan lainnya. Tapi Azazel tak menyangka, dalam waktu tak sampai 10 menit Naga ini tumbang dan tak dapat berkutik lagi hanya dengan strategi sederhana namun cemerlang dari sekelompok iblis kelas rendah naungan Herries keluarga Sitri. Sepertinya kemampuan berfikir sang king telah tertanam dimasing-masing dari mereka.

"Sepertinya kelompokmu punya potensi yang bagus Sona, dan lagi strategi tadi itu hebat sekali." lanjut Azazel.

"Arigatou." Sona tersenyum akan pendapat Azazel.

"Raja Naga? Itu berarti dia seperti Vritra." Ujar Saji.

"Yah, mereka berdua adalah salah satu dari kelima Raja Naga agung. Tapi kalau untuk dia, dia hanyalah mantan."

"Sugoi naa. Aku tak menyangka kita habis mengalahkannya." Saji berkata dengan nada kagum.

"Kau yang melakukannya saja terkejut, bagaimana kami yang melihatnya." Azazel berjalan ketempat Sasuke. "Dan karena ini sudah berakhir bisakah kalian melepaskannya?"

Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar. Kemudian dia melepaskan kawat baja yang dipegangnya, membuat kawat baja yang menjerat Tannin mengendor. Tannin berdiri setelah mendapati kawat yang menjeratnya mengendor. Kemudian dengan tenaganya dia melepas benang Saji yang memborgol tangannya. "Huh, aku tak tahu jika aku akan mengalami hal ini karena bertarung dengan Vritria dan kawan-kawannya. Seharusnya aku bertarung serius dari awal." Tannin berbicara.

"Naga itu bicara." Saji mengatakan kekagumannya.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah mendengarnya saja." Azazel berkata dengan nada malas. "Yah, karena simulasi untuk kelompok Gremory gagal, mari kita langsung kembali. Aku ada pertemuan dengan orang-orang penting diwilayah bagian Maou, jadi aku akan menyusulmu nanti Rias."

"Ha'i."

Setelah itu Azazel pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya meninggalkan Tannin dan semua siswa Academy Kuoh disana.

Setelah kepergian Azazel, Sona menatap anggota peeregenya dengan tatapan yang membuat mereka tegak seketika "Katakan padaku. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan semua ini?"

Semua tangan spontan menunjuk Naruto.

Glek

"A-aku bisa jelaskan."

.

O.o

.

"Okaerinasai Ojou-sama."

Para Maid dan Buttler berdiri berbaris dikedua sisi dan membuat jalan. Karpet merah merentang kearah kastil raksasa didepan Naruto dan anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Mantab. Ini sepadan dengan apa yang kudapat dengan pantatku barusan."

Naruto berkata dengan mata penuh kekaguman. Dengan pemandangan didepannya ini, rasa sakit dipantatnya karena hukuman dari Sona menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Tadaima." Sona menjawab salam dari para pelayan rumahnya.

"Silahkan masuk Ojou-sama dan keluarganya."

Seorang Maid yang berdiri di depan pintu utama mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Merekapun berjalan masuk dengan Sona yang berada didepan.

"Setelah ini kita akan langsung berangkat kepertemuan iblis muda. Jadi cepat urus diri kalian dan segera ketempatku dalam waktu 15 menit."

Sona yang berada didepan memberikan perintahnya untuk anggota peeregenya.

"Hah, yang benar saja? Kita bahkan baru sampai." Naruto berkata dengan nada tidak percaya.

Sona menelengkan kepalanya kesampiang dan melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. "Ini perintah."

"Hiii" Suara yang terdengar dingin itu seketika membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

.

O.o

.

BAAAAAAAM

Ketika anggota OSIS sampai ditempat Event perkumpulan iblis Muda, apa yang dilihat mereka kini adalah seorang laki-laki tampan yang memiliki tato sihir diwajahnya dengan lidahnya yang keluar sedang menempelkan tubuhnya didinding yang mempunyai retakan laba-laba.

Meliihat itu Sona menghela nafas.

"Hoy Teme, lihatlah. Rupanya tempat ini menyediakan tempat tidur tempel didinding." Naruto yang berada didepan laki-laki itu melihatnya dengan semangat.

"Baka, dia tidak sedang tidur bodoh. Mana ada orang tidur dengan lidahnya yang keluar." Sasuke menjawabnya acuh.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda." Naruto memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Panggil Staf. Aula ini terlalu berantakkan, dan aku takkan bisa minum teh dengan Rias seperti ini"

Seorang laki-laki kekar berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam pendek yang tak jauh dari para anggota OSIS itu terlihat menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya seolah habis membersihkan sampah. Didekatnya ada beberapa orang yang tak asing bagi kelompok OSIS.

"Yo Hyodou!" Saji yang mengetahui siapa mereka menyepa salah satu dari mereka dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"Hm, Saji? Ah, Kaichou juga."

"Hallo Rias, Hyodou-kun." Sona memutuskan untuk ikut menyapa mereka. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesekitar sesaat sebelum kembali menghadap Rias. "Nampaknya tempat ini sedikit buruk."

Rias menghela nafas. "Yah, pertengkaran kecil seperti biasa. Kali ini adalah penerus keluarga Agares dan Glasya Labolas yang membuat keributan."

"Hmm, sepertinya sepupumu kelihatan menikmati ini semua." Sona mengatakan itu ketika melihat laki-laki kekar yang berjalan ketempatnya setelah berbicara pada gadis berkacamata yang merupakan Ojou-sama Clan Agares.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sona." Laki-laki kekar itu menyapanya.

"Yah Sairaorg."

"Singkat seperti biasa." Laki-laki yang bernama sairaog itu tersenyum.

"Kau ternyata cukup mengenalku." Sona tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Yah, aku takkan pernah lupa dengan sifat datarmu itu. itu terlalu mudah diingat."

Setelah saling menyapa, Sairaorg menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang berdiri dibelakang Sona. "Kelihatannya kau membawa mereka dengan lengkap."

"Yah, sedikit jalan-jalan untuk mereka. Ada dari mereka yang baru untuk acara semacam ini, makanya aku membawanya bersama anggota lain agar tak terlalu menyusahkanku. Terutama pria pirang yang disana." Sona menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Seburuk itukah diriku." Naruto langsung mojok disudut ruangan dengan aura pundung menyelimuti punggungnya.

Melihat itu Sairaorg menunjukkan ekspresi kagum. "Wauw, cepat sekali. Dia punya kecepatan yang luar biasa dikala bad mood."

"Kalau kau mencari yang lebih hebat, Kau bisa melihat dia disaat malu. " Sasuke ikut berbicara seraya telunjuknya yang mengacung kewajah Momo. "Aku yakin kau akan lebih terpukau."

Mendengar itu Momo bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Saji sambil pipinya yang merona merah.

Sairaorg menatap mata Sasuke yang nampak berbeda. kemudian dia menoleh pada Sona "Kau memiliki pelayan-pelayan yang unik Sona."

"Aku bahkan tak tau sebutan unik itu masih pantas untuk mereka." Sona nampak memijat-mijat hidungnya melihat bagaimana Naruto masih setia dipojok ruangan. "Mungkin kata _langka_ lebih tepat untuk mereka."

'Ada sedikit aura aneh untuk 2 orang itu.' Sairaorg nampak melirik Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berada diposisinya masing-masing.

.

O.o

.

"Namaku Seekvaira Agares. Kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Agares, peringkat Archduke." Seorang Onee-chan berkacamata yang mengenakan jubah biru mengatakan itu pada semua iblis muda perwakilan keluarga mereka yang duduk mengitari meja bundar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Rias Gremory. Kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Gremory." Rias selaku perwakilan keluarga Gremory memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lembut dan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku Sona Sitri. Kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Sitri." Tenang nan elegan namun serius, seperti biasa dari seorang Sona Sitri.

"Aku Sairaorg Bael. Aku adalah kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Bael. Peringkat Great King." Sairaorg memperkenalkan dirinya dengan elegan dan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku Diodora Astaroth. Kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Astaroth. Mohon kerjasamanya, semuanya." Seorang pria dengan atmosfir lembut yang sejak tadi meminum teh disepanjang keributan tadi juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Keluarga Glasya Labolas sepertinya mengalami masalah keluarga sebelumnya. Orang yang seharusnya mejadi kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Labolas mengalami kematian karena kecelakaan tak terduga. Zefordoll, dikatakan telah menjadi kandidat baru untuk kepala berikutnya." Sairaorg menjelaskan tentang keluarga kepala keluarga Glasya Labolas, orang yang dihajarnya tadi. Namun nampaknya dia belum hadir dikarenakan masih berada diruang perawatan.

Gigigigi

Pintu gerbang ruangan menimbulkan bunyi berderik ketika terbuka dan orang yang baru saja dibicarakan kini datang bersama dengan budak-budaknya. Wajahnya masih nampak memar.

Kemudian dia berjalan dikursi kosong yang berada disamping wakil dari Astaroth dan duduk disana tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan dari orang disampingnya.

Kini diruangan ini telah hadir 6 orang iblis muda perwakilan dari 6 keluarga terpandang dikalangan iblis.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomenesai #sambil sujud.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau chapter kali ini begitu pendek.

Yah aku tak punya pilihan lain, dikarenakan sebenarnya chapter ini punya 8000K. Namun saya putuskan untuk membagi menjadi 2 chapter agar tak berat sebelah dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Dikarenakan chapter 4nya itu 1/6 nya ngambil di LN. Gak ijin pula. #Nyengir gaje.

Dengan sudut pandang orang pertama, yakni Issei, jadi wordnya cukup bertambah banyak dikarenakan simesum sialan itu terlalu banyak berpikir dalam sudut pandangnya.

Sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku berharap chapter ini cukup menghibur untuk kalian, semoga aja.

Balasan review chapter 3 non-login :

Guest : Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

Guest : Ok, terima kasih udah mau review. Saya bakal update cepat jika kalian terus mau meramikan fic ini.

Guest : yah, disini dia hanya punya tangan kanan. Yah sebenarnya saya juga setuju denganmu, saya lebih suka Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang diperban, itukan keren. Namun karena disini bakal bayak scen tema anak sekolahan tapi saya putuskan untuk menghilangkannya. Tapi bisa kok, saya sediakan untuk diwaktu scen bertarung. Tapi nanti sifat karakter mereka bakal sedikit bergeser, dan mungkin berlebihan karena saya akan membuatnya dengan sesuatu yang menyangkut itu. Yang pasti, terima kasih udah mau review.

Kuroneko : wah pen namemu imut banget ya. Aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan hanya membacanya hahahaha. Itu juga pen name karakter favoritku loh :D

Ok terima kasih. Yah Sona bakal punya harem. Yah siapa ya, siapa ya? #Narsis mode.

Terus ikuti ceritanya nanti kamu bakal tahu siapa yang bakal jadi sama Sona. Waduh ini yang dibuat strong siapa ya. Kalau gak dibuat Srong mereka gak bakal bertahan 5 detik melawan NaruSasu. Disini aja aku empet kekuatannya agar bumi masih aman. Kayaknya aku bakal nyiptain alur sendiri karena musuh-musuh yang ada dialur canon dekat ini masih kurang kuat yang jauh deh kayaknya untuk membuat pertarungan NaruSasu terlihat greget.

Ficnya gak tentu updatenya, tergantung kalian para reader dalam meramikan fic ini. fic ini akan saya updatte jika reviewnya sudah mencukupi dengan terget saya. Tapi jangan khawatir, target saya dikit kok.

Amiin saya juga berharap demikian.

You welcome, and thanks too for read my balasan review geje hahaha.

Pras754 : Hah aku sendiri belum tahu lo, aku nulisnya ngikut alur. Terima kasih udah mau review.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fic ini.

Chapter selanjutnya : Mimpi yang ditentang dan mimpi baru Naruto.

.

.

.

Sampai ketemu lagi !


	5. Mimpi

Yo minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya!

Seperti yang saya katakan dichapter 4 kemarin. Chapter ini adalah penggalan dari chapter 4 karena wordnya yang sudah berlebihan. Dan seperti yang saya katakan, 1/6 dari chaper 4+5 ini ngambil dari LN HSDXD yakni dengan memakai sudut pandang Issei karena saya ingin sedikit memberikan pandangan orang lain terhadap kelompok Sitri dan juga aku mau menunjukkan kemampuan Naruto dimata orang lain. Jadi mohon maaf kalau 1/3 chapter kali ini bukan bahasa saya sendiri, tapi tenang saja sisanya itu sudah memakai bahasa saya sendiri kok. Kalian pasti tahu perbedaan bahasa saya dengan hanya membacanya.

Ok sudah cukup A/N disini, jumpa saya lagi dibawah. Silahkan dinikmati :

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 5 : Mimpi yang ditentang dan mimpi baru Naruto

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Dan kini enam Iblis muda telah hadir disini. Para budak dari para Iblis ini juga nampaknya kuat. Aku sepertinya kelihatan yang paling lemah disini, aku merasa canggung.

Ada Gremory yang memiliki Lucifer, Sitri yang memiliki Leviathan, Astaroth yang memiliki Beelzebub, dan Glasya Labolas yang memiliki Asmodeus, serta Great King dan juga Archduke. Inilah keenam keluarga itu.

Sungguh wajah-wajah luar biasa! Sungguh anggota impian! Begitu, inilah alasan kenapa para Iblis muda ini begitu menjanjikan. Tentu, para anggota ini yang pada akhirnya akan mengambil tanggung jawab di masa depan bisa disebut menjanjikan.

Mungkin karena mereka berada di dunia Kelas Tinggi, mereka semua memiliki tipe kebiasaan dan aura berbeda. Jadi apa yang keluarga lama dan para Iblis Kelas Tinggi ingin lihat dengan mengumpulkan para anggota ini disini?

"Hei Issei. Jangan tunjukkan wajah bodoh."

Ujar Saji padaku sambil mendesah.

"Tapi, bukankah ini pertemuan Iblis Kelas Tinggi? Apa boleh buat kalau aku tegang. Mereka semua kelihatan kuat!"

"Bicara apa kamu? Kamu Sekiryuutei kan? Bukankah kamu seharusnya yang lebih hebat?"

"Biarpun kamu berkata begitu,,,Tunggu, kenapa kamu marah padaku, Saji?"

"Para budak Iblis harus bersikap dengan penuh hormat di tempat ini. Karena orang-orang yang menyaksikan bukan hanya majikan, namun juga bawahan mereka. Jadi kalau kamu bersikap seperti itu, kamu juga bersikap tak sopan pada Rias-senpai. Jadilah lebih sadar diri, apalagi kamu adalah Sekiryuutei."

Aku sedikit tercengang oleh komentar tajam dari Saji.

"Itu karena kamu adalah budak kebanggaan Rias-senpai. Bahkan aku ingin menjadi kebanggaan Kaichou."

Saji memasang senyum pahit, tapi ada apa? Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya!? Mungkinkah karena dia punya saingan baru dikelompoknya? Dan lagi wajah mereka cukup tampan untuk membuat pirang asal-asalan sepertinya tak percaya diri.

Saat aku hendak bertanya, pintu terbuka disana dan beberapa orang berjalan masuk.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama. Semua orang tengah menanti."

Setidaknya, pertemuan sudah dimulai!

Ruangan tempat kami para Iblis muda memiliki atmosfir cukup aneh.

Ada kursi-kursi yang diletakkan di tempat sangat tinggi disini, dan ada orang-orang berpenampilan berbeda yang duduk disana. Apalagi, ada 4 Iblis dengan penampilan sangat berbeda berada di tempat paling atas.

Ditempat paling atas itu ada 2 wajah yang kukenali, Maou Sirzechs-sama. Di sampingnya adalah Serafall-sama. Dia tak berdandan sebagai Maou-shojo hari ini.

Di samping keduanya adalah wajah-wajah yang tak kukenali, tapi mungkinkah mereka Beelzebub-sama dan Asmodeus-sama? Karena aku bahkan bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir dahsyat mereka dari sini, dugaanku nampaknya tidak salah. Namun, penampilan mereka berdua sangat muda.

Kami berada dalam situasi dimana kami tengah dipandang dari atas oleh Tetua dengan posisi jauh di atas kami. Jujur saja, itu bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan. Karena nampaknya para tetua tengah mamandang kami dengan mata merendahkan. Aku benci perasaan ini.

Kami berdiri berbaris di belakang Buchou. Meski sebenarnya kami tak disuruh melakukan apa-apa. Namun, kami tetap merasa tegang. Karena disini terasa begitu sunyi karena aku tak bisa menahannya, aku menatap gadis-gadis dari keluarga lain.

Sepertinya ada gadis hewan dan gadis mantan manusia juga. Akan bagus kalau aku bisa meningkatkan hubunganku dengan mereka nanti.

Saat aku diam-diam bersemangat memikirkan itu, enam orang iblis muda, termasuk Buchou, maju ke depan satu langkah. Si berandalan Glasya Labolas sudah pulih dan juga melangkah ke depan. Bengkak di pipinya sepertinya belum menghilang dan bekas memar masih tersisa. Yah, pukulan itu memang sangat kuat. Kecuali Sacred Gear penyembuh Asia digunakan padanya, itu takkan hilang untuk sementara.

Juga, takkan kubiarkan Asia mendekati orang itu. Siapa tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Bagus, kalian telah berkumpul. Demi mengecek wajah kalian semua, yang akan memikul beban generasi berikutnya, kalian telah dikumpulkan kemari. Ini juga pertemuan yang dilakukan dengan siklus teratur, jadi kami bisa menyimak perkembangan para Iblis muda."

Seorang Iblis laki-laki tua berbicara dengan suara khidmat sambil mengatupkan tangannya bersama.

"Mereka sepertinya baru saja berkelahi."

Kali ini Iblis lelaki dengan jenggot tebal berbicara dengan menyindir. Dia menyebut masalah yang terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka saat itu memang berkelahi. Aku juga kaget. Apa ini nasehat untuk kawula muda?

"Kalian berenam adalah Iblis dari generasi berikutnya yang memiliki bakat dan kemampuan sejati dimana tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Karena itu, aku ingin kalian berkompetisi bersama sebelum debut kalian dan meningkatkan kekuatan kalian dengan cara ini."

Sirzechs-sama mengatakan itu dari kursinya di level paling atas.

Jadi dengan kata lain, mereka akan melakukan Rating Game dengan para budak Iblis mereka disini? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Azazel-Sensei juga sudah menyebutkannya. Tentang mereka mengadakan Rating Game sepanjang kamp pelatihan kami di Dunia Bawah. Mungkin inikah yang dia maksudkan?

"Akankah kami juga akhirnya dikirim dalam pertarungan melawan _Khaos Brigade_?"

Sairaorg-san tiba-tiba blak-blakan menanyakan itu. Sungguh hal hebat untuk ditanyakan.

"Entahlah. Namun, aku tak ingin mengirim kalian para Iblis muda sebisa mungkin."

Sirzechs-sama menjawab seperti itu. Sairaorg-san mengangkat alisnya dan nampaknya tak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Kenapa? Biarpun kami masih muda, kami membawa sebagian tanggung jawab para Iblis. Kalau kami hanya menerima kebaikan hati dari para pendahulu kami bahkan di usia ini dan tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan-"

"Sairaorg, aku mengakui keberanianmu. Namun, kau terlalu ceroboh. Diatas semua itu, aku ingin menghindari mengirim kalian semua, yang masih di tengah pertumbuhan, ke medan tempur. Selain itu, akan jadi kehilangan besar kalau kami kehilangan generasi berikutnya. Aku ingin kau memahami. Kalian semua adalah harta karun terbesar bagi kami. Karena itu aku ingin kalian mengalami hal-hal penting selangkah demi selangkah dan tumbuh."

Sairaorg-san berkata "Aku mengerti" oleh kata kata Sirzechs-sama, dan sepertinya setuju dengan kata-katanya. Namun, ekspresinya masih tidak puas.

Setelah itu, pembicaraan sulit berlanjut tentang kata-kata sulit dari para Tetua dan tentang Game yang akan datang dari Maou-sama. Itu semua sama sekali tak bisa dipahami olehku dan kepalaku serasa mau meletus.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf sudah menahan kalian dalam pembicaraan panjang ini. Baik, kami semua akan melihat mimpi dan harapan kami pada kalian para pemuda. Aku ingin kalian setidaknya memahami itu. Kalian adalah harta karun dari Dunia Bawah."

Semua orang setuju pada ucapan Maou-sama. Aku paham kalau tak ada kebohongan pada kata-kata Maou-sama yang kudengar. Sudah diduga dari Onii-san Buchou. Dia pada dasarnya memang orang baik hati.

Dia adalah orang menarik dan menyenangkan secara alami.

"Untuk menyelesaikan ini, bisakah kalian ceritakan tujuan masa depan kalian masing-masing?"

Orang pertama yang merespon permintaan Sirzechs-sama adalah Sairaorg-san.

"Impianku adalah menjadi Maou!"

Dia menyatakan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba! Hebat!

"[Hoh...]"

Para Tetua juga menghembuskan nafas bertanya-tanya pada cita-cita Sairaorg-san, yang dia nyatakan secara tegas tanpa keragu-raguan.

"Sangat wajar bagi Iblis dari keluarga Great King untuk mengincar posisi itu."

Seorang Tetua mengatakan itu.

"Saat orang-orang dari Dunia Bawah merasa kalau tak ada pilihan selain aku menjadi Maou, maka akan kuambil posisi itu."

Dia bahkan menyatakan lebih jauh lagi! Orang ini, dia benar-benar hebat!

Tanpa waktu bagiku untuk kaget, Buchou selanjutnya berbicara.

"Tujuanku di masa depan adalah hidup sebagai kepala Gremory berikutnya, dan memenangkan semua pertandingan Rating Game."

Begitu. Jadi itu impian dan tujuan Buchou. Aku merasa baru mendengarnya untuk yang kali pertama. Sungguh hebat. Baiklah! Kami para budak akan berjuang yang terbaik demi impian Buchou!

Setelah itu orang-orang muda yang lain mulai mengucapkan impian dan tujuan mereka, sampai orang yang terakhir yakni Sona-kaichou.

Kemudian, Kaichou berbicara.

"Aku ingin membangun sekolah untuk Rating Game di Dunia Bawah."

Sekolah! Heh, jadi Kaichou ingin membangun sekolah.

Tapi, selagi aku merasa kagum padanya, para Tetua mulai mengelus-elus jenggot mereka.

"Kalau soal berlatih tentang Rating Game, bukankah sudah ada sekolah untuk itu?"

Seolah mengecek, seorang Tetua mengatakan itu pada Kaichou.

Kaichou menjawab dengan mantap.

"Itu adalah sekolah dimana hanya Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Iblis dari keluarga bangsawan diterima. Sekolah yang ingin kudirikan adalah sekolah dimana Iblis Kelas Rendah dan Iblis tereinkarnasi juga bisa ikut di dalamnya tanpa pembeda-bedaan."

Ooh, jadi sekolah tanpa diskriminasi. Itu bagus. Itu akan jadi tempat bagus untuk Dunia bawah di masa depan. Saji juga dengan bangga mendengarkan impian Kaichou.

Namun-

"[Hahahahahahahahahahahaha]"

Suara tawa para Tetua menggema sepanjang aula pertemuan.

Aku tak paham maksud dibaliknya. Maksud kenapa para Tetua tertawa sekeras itu. Saat aku menoleh pada Buchou, matanya menyipit dan wajahnya menjadi serius. Eh? Eh? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Itu mustahil!"

"Itu hanya berangan-angan."

"Begitu! Jadi kau gadis kecil yang suka bermimpi!"

"Masa muda memang bagus! Namun, kalau kepala berikutnya dari Sitri memiliki impian seperti itu, aku harus mengucapkan syukur karena perkenalan ini diadakan di tempat ini sebelum debutmu."

Aku tak paham. Kenapa Kaichou dipandang rendah?

"Biarpun Dunia Bawah saat ini telah berubah dari masa lalu, diskriminasi diantara Iblis Kelas Tinggi, Iblis Kelas Rendah, dan Iblis Tereinkarnasi masih ada. Ada juga banyak orang yang percaya kalau hal itu sudah wajar."

Kiba berbicara pelan di sampingku.

"Kenapa begitu? Tapi bukankah kita disambut secara normal oleh keluarga Buchou?"

"Issei-kun. keluarga Gremory memiliki rasa kasih sayang dan penuh tenggang rasa. Mereka sama sekali tak mendiskriminasi manusia atau Iblis Kelas Tinggi Tapi, tolong ingatlah Phenex."

"..."

Oleh kata-kata Kiba, aku mengingat Riser Phenex dalam ingatanku. Memang, pria itu sudah memandang rendah aku. Baik karena aku hanya budak dan Iblis Kelas Rendah. Dia mungkin telah menunjukkan sikap diskriminasi terhadapku.

Di tengah-tengah semua ini, Kaichou berbicara dengan tegas.

"Aku serius."

Serafall-sama juga mengangguk setuju. Dia sepertinya hendak mengatakan ' _Kerja bagus!'_ namun dengan posisinya sebagai Maou, dia tak bisa mendukung adik perempuannya, tapi meskipun begitu dia nampak sangat mencemaskannya.

Seorang Tetua berbicara dengan nada kalem.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Para Iblis Kelas Rendah dan Iblis Tereinkarnasi hanya bekerja demi majikan Iblis Kelas Tinggi mereka dan hanya dipilih karena bakat mereka. Bukankah dengan membangun institusi semacam itu akan membuat keluarga lama, yang menghargai tradisi dan kehormatan, kehilangan muka? Tak peduli berapa banyak orang berkata kalau dunia Iblis telah memasuki periode perubahan besar, perubahan bisa baik dan buruk. Sesuatu seperti mengajari Iblis Kelas rendah sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Seorang yang tak bisa tenang oleh kata-kata itu adalah Saji.

"Kenapa kalian terus memandang rendah Kaichou pada impian Sona-sama selagi aku terus mendengarkan dengan diam!? Aneh sekali! Kenapa kalian tak bisa menganggap kalau itu akan terkabul!? Kami serius disini!"

"Hati-hati dengan bica-"

"Temeee, bisa-bisanya kalian menertawakan impian Ojou-sama."

Aaa-aa-a,, sejak kapan dia berada disana. Simanusia kucing sialan itu, dia tengah berada didepan salah satu tetua yang tadinya menegur Saji dan meremas-remas wajah tua itu layaknya spon. Mulutku ternganga melihatnya. Serius, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk meremas wajah orang tua itu seperti meremas Oppai dan aku tak benar-benar berpikir rasanya akan sama dengan meremas Oppai.

Semua orang juga terkejut melihatnya. Semua mata mereka nampak mencoba menjembul keluar melihat itu.

"Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga kalau dia akan melakukan itu."

Disampingku dan Saji, teman simanusia kucing yang memiliki model rambut seperti pantat ayam terlihat mengusap-ngusap wajahnya.

Tak ada bedanya dengan Kaichou. Kaichou yang melihat itu hanya bisa mangap-mangap ditempatnya berdiri bersamaan dengan pipinya yang memerah, dia terlihat manis dengan itu. Apa yang salah denganmu Kaichou? Tidak, yang salah disini adalah simanusia kucing sialan itu, karena dia Kaichou bisa memasang wajah seperti itu. Haruskah aku berterima kasih padanya.

"Hpppff, huahahahahahahaha!"

Satu-satunya tanggapan positifi disini adalah dari 2 Maou-sama saudara Buchou dan Kaichou. Sirzechs-sama dan Serafall-sama nampak tertawa lepas atas tindakan yang dilakukan simanusia kucing. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tertawa, tapi aku sadar mungkin aku bisa dihukum pancung karena itu, bahkan jika gigiku terlihat sedikit saja mungkin kepalaku ini bisa lepas.

Tetua itu berusaha melepaskan tangan simanusia kucing yang meremas wajahnya, namun sepertinya remasan simanusia kucing cukup kuat untuk membuatnya kesulitan. 3 Tetua yang lain berdiri dan menjauhkan simanusia kucing dari tangannya yang meremas muka tetua berjenggot, kemudian mereka mendorong simanusia kucing menjauh dari mereka.

"Kurang ajar, jaga tindakanmu iblis muda tereinkarnasi. Sona- dono, sepertinya ka-"

"Kau juga, berani-beraninya menertawakan impian Ojou-sama."

Tangan itu lagi-lagi meremas muka, dan kini muka salah satu tetua yang mendorongnya tadi adalah korbannya.

Dengan kasar, sitetua yang mukanya diremas mengipatkan tangannya ketangan simanusia kucing hingga menjauhkan tangan simanusia kucing yang meremas wajahnya.

Setelah itu suasana disini terasa berat. Aku merasa ingin pingsan ketika merasakan tetua itu dan tetua lainnya kini mengumbar nafsu membunuh mereka.

Bruk

Aku melihat kesampingku dan ternyata Asia telah pingsan duluan. Semua wajah disini nampak pucat, kecuali beberapa orang seperti, keempat Maou-sama, Sairaorg-san, sipemuda Astaroth, simanusia kucing dan temannya. Buchou dan Kaichou memang terlihat sedikit berkeringat, tapi sepertinya mereka juga kelihatan masih sehat.

Aku dengar Kucing punya sembilan nyawa, jadi aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja jika hanya dibunuh sekali. Tapi aku rasa kalaupun dia punya sembilan nyawa sepertinya dia tetap tak akan selamat, dikarenakan tetua yang ada itu lebih dari sembilan, dan aku yakin yang ingin membunuh simanusia kucing itu bukan hanya satu.

Namun atmosfir berat karena nafsu membunuh yang dikeluarkan para tetua tiba-tiba terasa lenyap karena hembusan angin kecil yang sepertinya berasal dari simanusia kucing. Ketika aku mencoba melihatnya lebih jelas, mata simanusia kucing itu nampak berbeda. Matanya yang sebelumnya berwarna biru langit kini berganti dengan warna kuning dengan garis horizontal ditengahnya, pupil matanya nampak dihiasi warna oranye seperti memakai bedak, namun itu nampak alami. Apa yang terjadi padanya, kemunculan rupa barunya ini terisi dengan kekuatan yang begitu tenang namun besar, berbeda dengan kekuatan yang diumbar dengan nafsu membunuh para tetua tadi.

Para tetua sedikit tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi pada simanusia kucing, begitupun iblis lainnya.

"TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATA KALIAN, TUA BANGKA!"

Dengan geraman simanusia kucing barusan, para tetua memundurkan langkah kaki mereka serempak. Semua orang juga tersentak mendengarnya, hanya 7 orang yang mempunyai ekspresi berbeda. Sairaorg-san nampak menyeringai melihatnya. Sipemuda Astaroth nampak tenang dan tetap tersenyum polos, apa dia benar-benar iblis? Sirzechs-sama dan Serafall-sama mereka tersenyum. Beelzebub-sama dan teman simanusia kucing memandang semua itu dengan datar, dan Asmodeus-sama,,, tunggu,,,, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mataku,,,, apa aku barusan melihatnya tertidur dengan wajah mendongkak dan mulut yang menganga? Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur ditengah suasana berat seperti ini,,, mungkin aku telah menemukan Maou terunik dari keempat Maou yang kuketahui disini.

Tapi lupakan dalu ini. Simanusia kucing ini, siapa sebenarnya dia? Dari mana Kaichou mendapatkan orang sepertinya? Ketika dia marah, bahkan para tetua iblis yang dari sruktur politik manusia merupakan seorang wakil presiden, kini dapat mengganti wajah memuakkan mereka dengan ekspresi orang terkena asma. Yang kutahu para tetua itu pastinya bukan iblis sembarangan, tapi kenapa mereka-? Ah,, entahlah.

 **.**

O.o

.

'Sepertinya dia sedikit berkembang.' Sasuke yang melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu dapat mengumpulakan energi alam dalam waktu beberapa detik membantin begitu.

Salah satu tetua mencoba meningkatkan kekuatannya untuk menekan kekuatan Senjutsu Naruto yang memenuhi ruangan, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi keras sebagai bukti kekuatannya yang semakin meningkat. "Aku ulangi, kau berada diposisi yang tak patut untuk melakukan ini semua iblis rendahan."

"Kukatakan padamu tua bangka, masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Kalian yang berani menertawakan impian Ojou-samaku merupakan sesuatu yang pantas untuk kulenyapkan."

Naruto semakin menajamkan matanya kepada para tetua. "Sejak aku sepenuhnya dihidupkan didunia ini, aku sebelumnya sudah bersumpah bahwa raga dan nyawaku ini adalah untuk mengabdi padanya. Dan kau tahu Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku. Tak peduli siapa saja yang telah berani berbuat ulah dengan Ojou-sama, lelaki maupaun perempuan, anak-anak maupun tua bangka sepertimu, AKU PASTI AKAN MENGHAJARNYA!" Naruto menujukan wajah beringas sebagai bukti bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh terhadap perkataannya. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Sona dengan sedikit senyuman disela-sela wajahnya yang penuh amarah. "Dan kalian tahu, aku telah kehilangan mimpiku ketika aku sudah bukan lagi seorang manusia." Naruto kembali menoleh pada tetua. "Tapi, kini aku telah menemukan mimpi baruku. Mimpiku adalah untuk melindungi impian Ojou-sama. Jadi. Apapun caranya, aku pasti akan melindungi dan membantu agar impiannya tercapai, ITULAH SUMPAHKU!"

Mata Sona seketika membulat sempurna dengan rona merah pekat yang menghiasi kedua pipinya ketika mendengar apa menjadi mimpi baru Naruto. Iris Violet dari balik lensa kacamata itu nampak tak berkedip memandang pemuda bersurai kuning yang dengan lantang bersumpah dihadapan tetua untuk melindungi impiannya.

Sona tahu, ada sesuatu hal yang terpancar pada pemuda didepannya itu yang membuatnya tertarik pada seseorang dalam sekali pandang. Itu tentu aneh baginya yang bahkan biasanya tak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan sama sekali pada seseorang meskipun telah lama mengenalnya. Iris biru safir yang membuatnya larut tenggelam saat memandangnya, menjadi hal pertama yang membuat perasaan aneh ini muncul dihatinya. Ditambah lagi sifat hangat bagaikan cahaya mentari dari sang shinobi pirang terasa memeluknya dalam kehangatan yang lembut dan nyaman. Dan dari pria itulah, dalam 2 hari ini Sona berkali-kali melunturkan wajah datarnya dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi yang sudah entah berapa lama tak diperlihatkannya. Senyum, tertawa, berteriak lepas dan sampai wajah baru yang diperlihatkannya tadi, mangap-mangap seperti orang yang kehilangan pasokan udara.

Dengan semua yang telah dilakukan Naruto, tak terasa air mata telah membuat pandangannya memburam. Dia tersenyum ditengah air mata yang perlahan mengalir menuruni pipi porselennya sambil berucap lirih menyebut nama pemuda yang kini tiba-tiba terasa spesial baginya. "Na-Naruto-kun... Terima kasih."

Mata semua orang tak henti-hentinya dibuat membulat oleh kata-kata Naruto. Hanya tetap 7 orang tadi yang masih mempunyai ekspresi berbeda dengan lainnya.

"Kisama! Kau kira apa yang dapat kau, iblis rendahan sepertimu lakukan untuk menentang kami dan semua iblis kelas tinggi darah murni yang masih menghargai tradisi dan kehormatan, untuk hal bodoh yang ingin dibangun tuanmu."

"Kau... Kau sudah salah jika menampakkan taringmu pada kami."

"Dasar iblis rendahan. Apa kau belum pernah dihajar iblis kelas tinggi seperti kami?"

Para tetua kini menampakkan ekspresi marah, karena sudah berkali-kali dipermalukan oleh Naruto. Bagi mereka kini sudah saatnya untuk memperlihatkan siapa itu iblis dihadapan sosok pemuda pirang yang telah berani-beraninya mengacaukan event ini dengan semua tindakan kurang ajarnya.

Srriing

Suara kecil dari Katana yang dilepaskan dari sarungnya terdengar lirih namun nyaring.

Tap tap tap

Suasana yang mendadak sunyi kini terisi oleh gema langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kesamping tempat Naruto

Tap

Ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti, kini dihadapan tetua berdiri satu orang lelaki lagi disamping Naruto.

Wajah lelaki yang membawa katana itu menunduk dan tertutup poni rambutnya. Lalu ketika wajah itu mendongkak, iris merah darah dan biru kelam dengan pola riak air itu tersirat penuh kekuatan yang sekali lagi mengisi ruangan ini dengan udara berat.

Sasuke memandang satu persatu wajah tetua itu dengan kedua mata legendarisnya. Wajah datar itu nampak memandang remeh orang tua itu yang tiba-tiba saja meneguk ludahnya.

Kemudian dia mengatakan ini dengan katananya yang teracung kedepan.

"Cih, iblis darah murni, kelas tinggi? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Apa hebatnya orang tua cerewet seperti kalian."

Sasuke berkata dengan nada sinis. Dia merasa muak mendengar semua ocehan para orang tua yang mengaku-ngaku menjunjung tinggi tradisi demi kejayaan dan keutuhan bangsa dan negaranya. Itu semua mengingatkannya pada sosok orang tua yang sudah membuat insiden Uchiha terjadi. Karena Danzo, karena orang tua yang mengaku-ngaku ingin melindungi desanya. Dengan dasar yang dia sebut demi melindungi desa, dia sudah berpikir hal buruk tentang Uchiha, dan membuat kesalah pahaman semakin menjadi, dan pembantaian dimalam itu terjadi. Orang yang fanatisme seperti dia membuatnya sangat muak. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menebas satu persatu leher orang tua dihadapannya ini dengan katananya.

Semua orang disini juga ikut terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Melihat satu orang iblis kelas rendah seperti Naruto yang berani menantang para tetua saja mereka sudah terkejut bukan main, ditambah lagi Sasuke yang terang-terangan mengacungkan senjatanya dihadapan para Tetua iblis, tentu mereka pasti tak akan bisa menahan ekspresi tercengang mereka dikala melihat itu semua.

Dengan masih memandang remeh para tetua itu, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Orang tua seperti kalian membuatku muak. Dan lagi, jika kalian merasa ancaman kalian hanya pada bocah pirang disampingku ini maka kalian salah." Sasuke memberikan jeda sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalian akan tahu apa itu ancaman sesungguhnya, dibalik mataku ini."

Deg deg

Oleh kata-kata Sasuke para tetua mundur selangkah.

Wajah mereka dipenuhi keringat dingin dan kekeringan tiba-tiba melanda tenggorokan mereka. Dari semua ini, semua yang mereka pikirakan hanya satu. 'Siapa sebenarnya dua orang ini.'

'Menarik sekali. Budak-budak milik Sona, mereka sangat menarik.' Sairaorg nampak menikmati itu semua. Dia sudah dapat merasakan kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke ketika pertama kali bertemu, meskipun yang dilihatnya adalah lelaki bego dan lelaki berwajah datar. Seperti yang dia tahu, bahwa sesuatu tak dapat dilihat hanya dari sampulnya. Dia adalah orang yang menghargai kekuatan bahkan jika pemiliknya itu adalah orang-orang unik seperti mereka.

"Sudah cukup untuk itu, iblis terenkarnasi keluarga Sona."

Suara dari Maou Lucifer menghentikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang hampir melepaskan seperempat energi mereka.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Maou Lucifer untuk berkata padanya. "Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Yah, dan lagi mereka sudah berani menertawakan dan menghina impian Ojou-sama, tak mungkin aku membiarkan mere-"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, kalian berdua tenanglah."

Sona tiba-tiba menginterupsi perkataan sang shinobi pirang.

Mendengar itu Naruto menoleh pada Sona. "Apa yang kau katakan Ojou-sama? Mereka telah berani-beraninya menertawakan impianmu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh kami untuk tenang?"

"Itu bukan berarti kalian bisa melakukan semua itu dan ini bukanlah tempat dimana kalian bisa bersikap seperti itu. Aku hanya memberitahu mereka tujuan masa depanku, itu saja. Untuk selanjutnya itu sudah bukan masalah."

Sona mengatakan itu tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

Namun sebenarnya dirinya kini tengah berusaha untuk menahan lengkungan dibibirnya melihat bagaimana keras kepalannya Naruto dalam menuntut apa yang sudah dilakukan para tetua padanya. Meskipun begitu dia tetap sadar, bahwa dia juga harus bersikap layaknya seorang Herries dari keluarga Sitri. Dia harus bersikap tegas dan tetap taat pada peraturan.

Melihat kedua keluarganya itu masih tetap diam dan hanya memandang kesal para tetua, dia menyipitkan matanya dan berkata dengan dingin, "Aku mohon."

Dengan itu Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya mau tak mau kembali ketempat mereka.

"Maou-sama, apa anda akan mebiarkan mereka begitu saja, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Sirzechs menanggapi keluhan salah satu tetua dengan bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Lucifer-sama, Mereka telah berani memperlakukan kami dengan tidak sopan, dan mereka telah mengacungkan senjata mereka secara langsung pada kami. Mereka telah mengacaukan acara ini dengan tindakan bodoh mereka, mereka sudah sepatutnya kita beri hukuman."

Tetua yang perempuan mengatakan itu.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka. Dan lagi itu sudah sepatutnya mereka lakukan karena pengabdian mereka terhadap majikan mereka. Aku yakin budak kalian juga akan melakukan hal demikian jika berada dalam posisinya."

Sirzechs menjawabnya dengan ringan.

"Tapi, seharusnya mereka tahu ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan itu semua dan lagi siapa orang yang telah mereka acungkan senjata mereka."

"Jika kalian tahu, tentang tempat apa tempat ini, maka seharusnya kalian tahu batas dari kalian menanggapi seseorang."

Oleh kata-kata Sirzech para tetua kini bungkam.

"Jika kalian mempunyai keluhan dari apa yang disampaikan Sona selaku kepala Sitri berikutnya, kalian seharusnya menyampaikannya dengan hal sewajarnya. Tindakan kalian tadi bukankah hal yang patut kalian lakukan dan itu merupakan awal dari semua ini terjadi?"

"..."

"Kalian tidak boleh menghina mimpi seseorang hanya karena mimpi itu terasa mustahil bagi kalian. Mungkin memang benar bagi kalian dan beberapa orang mimpi itu adalah mimpi yang mustahil, namun kita tidak tahu, apa yang bisa dilakukan bagi mereka yang menginginkan hal itu. terkadang harapan seseorang yang terasa mustahil malah bisa tercapai secara tidak sengaja atau dengan keteguhan dan kerja keras mereka, termasuk halnya dengan perang yang melanda kita dahulu."

Para tetua kini menunduk dikursi mereka dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi terhadap kata-kata Sirzech barusan.

"Kalian Ojii-sama semuanya bersekongkol untuk menjahili Sona-chanku! Bahkan aku punya batas kesabaran! Kalau kalian terus menjahilinya, aku juga akan menyikasa kalian"

Serafall menambahkan teguran dari Sirzech dengan wajah sebal khasnya. Para tetua hanya bisa mengedipkan mata mereka pada kekesalan Maou Leviathan, dan bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Sona menutup wajahnya karena malu.

Sirzech dari kursinya berbisik pada Serafall. Setelah itu mereka kembali memandang para tetua yang duduk dibawah satu tingkat dari kursi mereka.

"Kalau begitu! Kalau Sona-chanku menang secara gemilang dalam game, kalian takkan komplain lagi, kan? Karena banyak hal yang akan dihadiahkan pada mereka yang memenangkan game."

Semua yang ada disana terkejut oleh saran mendadak dari Serafall.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mari kita adakan Rating game diantara para pemuda ini." Sirzechs menyutujui saran dari Serafall. "Rias, Sona, bisakah kalian saling bertanding?"

"..."

"..."

Rias dan Sona nampak menatap satu sama lain dan berkedip dengan terkejut.

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, Sirzech kembali melanjutkan. "Pada dasarnya, game untuk Rias direncanakan akan diadakan dalam beberapa hari lagi. Azazel telah mengumpulakn banyak penggemar Rating Game dari tiap-tiap golongan, juga dibawah dalih menyaksikan Game dengan orang-orang muda sebelum debut mereka. Karena itu, tak masalah jika seperti ini. Mari adakan game dengan Rias dan Sona.

Rias menghembuskan nafas, dan kemudian dia tersenyum pada Sona. Sona menunjukkan kemantapan dengan ikut tersenyum. "Ini mungkin bukan pertandingan resmi, namun terasa seperti takdir bagiku kalau kamu akan menjadi lawan Rating Game pertamaku, Rias."

"Karena kita akan berkompetinsi satu sama lain, aku tak akan kalah denganmu, Sona"

Percikan api mengalir diantara mereka. Suasana berat yang tadi melanda ruangan kini telah hilang dan berganti dengan semangat tanding dari kedua kelompok iblis yang sama-sama dari Akademy Kuoh.

Serafall yang melihatnya kelihatan senang dan ikut bersemangat. "Pertandingan diantara Rias-chan dan Sona-chan! Yeay, pasti akan sangat menarik!"

"Tanggal kompetinsinya adalah 20 Agustus waktu dunia manusia. Kalian bisa membagi waktu kalian sesuka kalian sampai waktu itu. Rincian lain akan dikirimkan nanti."

Dengan keputusan Sirzech barusan, Rating Game antara Sona dan Riaspun akan dimulai.

.

O.o

.

"Hah, aku masih ingin sekali meremas-remas wajah orang tua brengsek itu."

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke berada diluar ruangan pertemuan. Mereka telah keluar duluan dari ruangan tersebut, dan kini sedang menunggu rekan-rekannya didekat jendela yang tak berkaca disana.

"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin menghajar orang tua itu. Ingin sekali aku menebas kepala mereka semua."

Naruto manggut-manggut setuju dengan perkataan sahabatnya barusan.

"Nee Teme." Panggil Naruto pada sahabatnya.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita culik mereka dan kita hajar mereka semua!" Naruto berkata dengan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya kedepan dan mata yang membara.

"itu ide bagus." Sasuke tersenyum dan dia sudah mendapatkan bayangannya yang menyekap para tetua dan menyiksanya dengan kejutan listrik dari Chidorinya.

"Siapa yang ingin kalian culik?"

Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke seketika menegang mendengar suara feminim yang terdengar dingin dibelakang mereka. Mereka berbalik dan menghadap gadis berkaca mata yang berwajah datar itu dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dengan deras. Siapa saja asalkan jangan Sona, bagi mereka tidak ada yang paling buruk selain iblis yang satu ini.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, kami hanya ingin menculik ayam disekolah saat pulang nanti, hahahaha" Naruto tertawa garing.

Plak

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban spontan dari Naruto. 'Dasar bodoh! Setidaknya hilangkan kata _menculik_ untuk alasan yang kau berikan.'

Ctak

"Ittai."

Naruto merintih sambil mengusap-ngusap jidatnya yang habis disentil Sona.

"Ojou-sama, itu tadi sak-"

Mata Naruto melebar sepenuhnya dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi berkumisnya. Kini tepat didepan mata Naruto adalah sepasang mata violet yang nampak teduh menatapnya. Keningnya menyatu dengan kening gadis yang memiliki mata indah itu. Dia membeku dan tak berkedip untuk memandang sepasang permata yang biasanya bersembunyi dibalik kacamata itu. Melihatnya secara langsung dan dalam jarak sedekat ini, membuat detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa mata ini sangat indah jika dipandang secara langsung tanpa penghalang apapun.

Sona tak menduga akan melakukan ini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri melakukan semua ini ketika mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Shinobi pirangnya itu untuknya. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia memperlakukan Naruto begitu spesial. Padahal masih ada pion pertamanya yang sebenarnya merupakan pelayan pertamanya yang memprotes para tetua atas apa yang dikatakan mereka mengenai impiannya. Tapi entah kenapa, di hatinya begitu ingin melakukan ini terhadap pionnya yang satu ini, kepada lelaki bodoh yang selalu melakukan hal tak terduga ini.

Dia tersenyum disela keningnya yang menyatu dengan kening Naruto. Dia terlalu banyak tersenyum akhir-akhir ini dan itu sungguh tak bagus untuk imejnya sebagai Kaichou yang selalu serius dan datar. Namun dia seakan lupa dengan semua itu jika berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto, dia tersenyum tulus sambil berkata. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Rona merah dipipi Naruto semakin pekat mendengar perkataan Sona barusan.

"a-ag-agh!" Sasuke menganga dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya ini. Mulai dari Sona yang saling menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Naruto, senyum termanis yang tak pernah dilihatnya yang diberikan oleh rivalnya, dan terakhir, satu kata yang baru disadarinya sangat indah jika diucapkan oleh gadis yang menjadi Rajanya itu bukan diberikan olehnya, melainkan sahabatnya, Naruto. Kenapa semua itu bukan untuknya. Jujur dia ingin itu semua.

Naruto yang mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari Sona kini mulai gugup, biru safirnya nampak mondar mandir seperti mencoba mengindar dari violet yang menatapnya. "U-untuk apa Ojou-sama, aku tak melakukan apapun." Katanya dengan nada gugup.

"Semuanya."

Pandangan Sona semakin melembut mengetahui sifat rendah diri Naruto.

"Son-eh, Ojou-sama, kenapa hanya Naruto. Aku bagaimana?" Sasuke tak terima jika hanya Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan sayang dari Sona. Dia merasa ikut ambil dari membuat takut para tetua yang menertawakan Sona. Yah, meskipun niatnya sih bukan untuk Sona. Tapi meskipun demikian, apa yang dilakukannya itu dipandang orang sebagai pembelaannya terhadap Sona, jadi dia merasa pantas mendapatkan apa yang diberikan Sona pada Naruto.

Sona menjauhkan keningnya dari Naruto dan memandang Sasuke yang menuntut imbalan padanya.

"Tentu kau juga. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Setelah mengatakan itu Sona menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil didepannya dan dari atasnya muncul Hologram sang gubenur malaikat jatuh Azazel.

"Yo, ada apa Sona?" tanya Azazel yang nampak sedang duduk disebuah kursi dalam hologramnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, aku ingin kau melakukannya sekarang."

"Haah." Azazel menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah, bawa dia kemari."

"Yah."

Setelah itu Hologram Azazel menghilang. Sona kembali menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya bingung.

"Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengobati tanganmu. Jadi, kau akan kukirim ketempatnya."

"Hah, bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Sona tak mempedulikan perkataan Sasuke dan langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleport diatas Sasuke untuk mengirimnya ketempat Azazel.

"Tunggu dulu, OJOU-SA-."

Teriakan Sasuke tak sempat terselesaikan karena Sona telah menteleportnya pergi.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah blo'on melihat Sasuke yang ditelepot pergi.

Sona kembali berbalik dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya dengan senyum termanisnya.

.

.

TBC

Menurut kalian bagaimana chapter kali ini?

Kalau menurutku sendiri, yang bagian awal sedikit membosankan karena banyak percakapan yang membosankan juga. Tapi semoga secara keseluruhan ini dapat menghibur kalian karena mulai di pertengahan sudah saya obati dengan menambahkan sediki humor dan banyak emosi para karakter.

Dan saya terima flame untuk chapter ini. jika kalain mungkin merasa kecewa pada chapter kali ini, saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya dengan chapter depan yang saya usahakan akan saya buat sebagus mungkin(mungkin).

Ok, kini sudah masuk sesi balas review :

Pras754 : ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

Eelay : hmm, ok sangkyuu. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Guest : ok. Hahaha iya nih, hiperaktif sih. Terima kasih uda mau review.

Rei01 : ok. Setelah Arc ini nanti Naruto akan bertemu Le Fay dan timnya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Renji : ok. Hahaha gak janji sih kalau akan cepat, terus dukung yah agar saya updatenya lebih cepat. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Aozora : waduh, ditambahin? Nanti sakit perut loh kalau kebanyakan ketawa! Hahahaha! Sebenarnya sih, untuk humor ini bakalan berkurang karena pair sudah berjalan dan bakal banyak fokus tentang pengembangan perasaan masing-masing karakter. Tapi tetap setiap chapter akan saya selingin humor biarpun sedikit, dan mungkin bisa banyak tergantung situasinya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Pras754 : ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

Promosi108765554 : Feli-kun kah? Iya, saya udah mampir. Tapi maaf saya hanya bisa baca sampai chapter 1 aja, setelahnya saya gak bisa ngelanjutin. Sebenarnya saya suka dengan konsepnya yang berbau Zetsuen No Tempest. Tapi sayang, saya agak alergi dengan pair NaruSaku. Terima kasih udah mau review.

.

Ok terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca fic saya yang satu ini, dan terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah mau mereview.

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.


	6. Rating Game dimulai

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 6 : Rating Game dimulai

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

KHIIIIIING

Suara desingan dari bola energi murni berwarna biru yang berada diatas telapak tangan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakkan itu terdengar melengking. Lalu dengan langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin cepat, pemuda itu melompat tinggi dan mengarahkan bola spiral seukuran bola takraw itu kearah bongkahan batu raksasa didepannya. Dan tanpa ampun, sipemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu menghantamkan bola energinya pada bongkahan batu tak bersalah itu hingga batu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

BLAAAAR

Debu-debu sisa kehancuran dari bongkahan batu raksasa itu berterbangan dimana-mana, menutupi keberadaan Naruto.

Bugh

Ketika debu-debu itu menghilang dia jatuh terduduk dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mendongkak. "Ojou-sama, tolong aku. Aku tersesat." Ujarnyanya dengan air mata yang membanjiri dan ingus yang meler-meler.

 _'Baaka. Itu salahmu sendiri karena bukannya latihan dengan baik, tapi malah kabur dari seorang gadis.'_

Sebuah suara garang terdengar dari benak Naruto.

"Gadis itu tidak sehat, tahu. Hampir saja aku terbunuh karenanya. Kalau saja aku tak meminjam cakra Sanbi dan membuat kolam disini, aku pasti sudah mati!"

 _'Hahahaha, bagaimana pun dia penggemar beratmu, Gaki!"_

"Hiks, jika aku tahu mempunyai penggemar akan menyakitkan seperti ini, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mempunyai penggemar." Air mata Naruto semakin membanjiri.

 **Flashback on**

KHIIIIIIING

"RASENGGAN!"

BLAAAAR

Batu-batu kecil bekas kehancuran dari batu raksasa yang habis berhantaman dengan jutsu ciptaan mendiang Yondaime Hokage itu bertebaran diudara. Si penghancur yang tak lain adalah anak dari sipencipta jutsu itu kini berada ditengah-tengah kumpulan debu hasil dari menghancurkan batu itu.

Setelah angin membawa kumpulan debu itu menghilang, nampak Naruto yang kini berdiri dan kembali menciptakan bola energi biru diatas telapak tangannya.

"Yosh, sekarang aku sudah bisa dengan lancar sepenuhnya menciptakan Rasenggan tanpa bantuan bunshin maupun cakramu Kurama." Naruto berujar entah pada siapa dengan masih memfokuskan cakranya pada telapak tangannya.

 _'Jadi, kau memerlukan waktu sebulan lebih hanya untuk ini?'_

Suara garang dibenak Naruto terdengar meremehkan.

"Urusai. Ini karena aku latihannya sendiri, bukankah ini termasuk hebat karena aku bisa melakukannya tanpa seorang guru pun yang mengajariku." Kata Naruto tak terima. Naruto menghentikan konsentrasinya, membuat Rasenggan yang berada ditangan kanannya lenyap seketika.

 _'Gah, Ayahmu saja tanpa ada yang melatihnya bisa menggunakan jutsu ini, dan malahan dia yang menciptakannya.'_

Mendengar perkataan Kurama barusan Naruto mendengus sebal. "Huh, Kau ini. Tou-chan itu berbeda. Dia seorang jenius yang luar biasa."

 _'Hoo, jadi itu artinya. Kau adalah bodoh luar biasa, Nee?'_

"Hehe hehe." Tawa Naruto terdengar tak bernada. "Sepertinya bokongmu itu sudah lama tidak kutendang. Nee, Kurama?" Kata Naruto dengan nada manis yang penuh dengan ancaman.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Teriakan ceria memanggil nama Naruto. Naruto menoleh keasal suara dan dia menemukan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang twintail yang berlari kearahnya. Alis Naruto terangkat.

Bugh

Sigadis yang tadi berlari, tiba-tiba langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"Mou, Aku kangen denganmu." Ujarnya sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya didada bidang Naruto.

"E-etoo, siapa ya?" Naruto yang dipeluk seperti itu nampak gugup, dan bertanya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Seketika sang gadis langsung melepas pelukannya pada Naruto dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia memasang wajah cemberut yang manis "Mou, Naruto-kun. Secepat itu kah kau melupakanku?" Dia membuang mukanya sebal.

"Hehehe." Naruto tertawa canggung. "Demo, aku beneran tidak mengenalmu."

Dengan masih memasang wajah cemberut dia kembali menatap Naruto. "Baiklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi." Dia menegakkan posturnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya dan sebelah matanya yang mengedip pada Naruto. "Watashi Shidow Irina desu, aku adalah penggemar beratmu."

 _"Aku adalah penggemar beratmu, bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?"_

Naruto yang mendengar perkenalan gadis didepannya itu, tiba-tiba mengingat seorang gadis yang mengatakan hal yang sama pada saat dirinya mendapat hukuman dari Sona karena menyalah gunakan pangkat OSIS nya untuk menangkap Issei dan kawan-kawannya.

"Hoo, jadi kau gadis yang waktu itu." Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Waktu itu aku meminta tanda tanganmu tapi saat itu Sona-san melarangnya. Dan kau waktu itu berjanji akan memberikanku saat Sona-san selesai memukul pantatmu."

'Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hukuman Ojou-sama itu, itu mengerikan tahu.' Batin Naruto.

"Ehem. Baiklah, akan kuberikan. Berikan kertasnya." Naruto tersenyum sambil tangannya ngatong meminta kertas pada Irina untuk tanda tangannya.

"Tunggu. Karena kau tadi melupakanku, aku ingin lebih dari tanda tangan. Selain tanda tangan, aku juga ingin foto bersamamu." Ujar Irina dengan nada memaksa.

"Ha'i. Pokoknya cepatlah, aku sudah kelaparan nih. Kau tahu, aku lelah habis berlatih." Naruto berkata dengan kesal.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku membawakanmu bento. Cobalah masakanku." Irina mengeluarkan sekotak bento dari tas yang dibawanya.

"Hoo, syukurlah, aku kelaparan. Tanda tangannya nanti saja ya. Aku sudah sangat kelaparan nih." Ujar Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah. Ini!" Irina memberikan kotak bentonya pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan senangnya sampai-sampai air liur sudah menetes-netes dari mulutnya. Mereka pun duduk berdampingan didekat pohon rindang tak jauh dari tempat latihan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Irina. Kenapa kau membawa bento, kau membuatnya untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja untukmu!" Jawab Irina dengan senyuman.

"Hah, untukku? Kenapa kau tahu aku disini?" Naruto tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahinya karena baru menyadari sesuatu. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau bisa berada didunia bawah. Siapa kau sebenarnya, apa kau juga iblis?"

"Bukan, bukan. Aku bukan iblis. Aku adalah malaikat, AS dari Maichel-sama." Mengatakan itu sepasang sayap merpati muncul dibelakang punggung Irina dan sebuah holo muncul diatas kepalanya. "Aku disini ingin mengunjungimu. Aku tahu siang nanti akan ada Rating game antara kelompok Rias-san dan Sona-san. Jadi itu sebabnya aku datang ke dunia bawah untuk menonton kalian." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia kembali menghilangkan sayap dan holonya.

"Sou ka." Ujar Naruto tak peduli dengan cerita Irina. Dia membuka kotak bento Irina yang dipegangnya. Ketika kotak bento itu terbuka, cahaya emas menyilaukan muncul dari kotak bento itu. "Waaahh, ini kelihatan enak."

Pipi Irina tiba-tiba merona. "A-Ahh, aku jadi malu." Ujarnya dengan nada malu-malu.

Naruto menoleh pada Irina dengan wajah tak percaya. "Beneran aku boleh mencobanya?"

Irina mengangguk memperbolehkannya. "Um. Dozo kasirou."

Setelah itu, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto langsung mengambil satu lauk Imomochi dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya, dan tanpa halangan apapun, Imomochi itu masuk dengan pas dimulut Naruto.

"Nyam, nyam." Naruto mengunyah makanannya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Bagaimana rasanya Naru-."

Bugh.

"-Are?"

Irina memandang bingung Naruto yang tiba-tiba ambruk dengan aura mengenaskan menguar dari tubuhnya.

"A-A-A-Aku Bu-butuh ok-ok-oksi-gen!" Ujar Naruto susah payah dengan tubuhnya yang berbaring. Tangannya bergerak-gerak keatas dengan kesusahan seolah mencoba menggapai udara.

Wajah Irina tiba-tiba memerah. Dimata Irina, tangan Naruto bergerak-gerak keatas dengan kesusahan itu dianggapnya ingin meraih wajahnya, dan memintanya memberikan nafas buatan untuknya. "Na-Naruto-kun, ku-kurasa i-ini terlalu cepat." Irina berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

'Ini memang terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat untukku mati.' Batin Naruto ditangah hidup dan mati.

'Aku butuh air. Aku harus menemukan air.' Mata Naruto berputar cepat mencoba mencari air yang mungkin ada ditempatnya ini.

Ting

Matanya berkilat sekali ketika pandangannya menemukan sungai yang terlihat cukup dekat darinya. Dan dengan semua kekuatannya, dia melata sedikit demi sedikit kearah sungai itu.

"Naruto-kun." Irina memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat Naruto yang melata kearah jurang.

Naruto yang saat itu penglihatannya lagi konslet, tak tahu apa yang ditujunya itu, dan tanpa sadar dia terus melata ketempat tujuannya.

"Naruto-kun, kau akan jatuh." Melihat Naruto yang sedikit lagi sudah sampai dijurang Irina nampak panik. Spontan saja dia berdiri dan berlari ketempat Naruto.

'Bahaya, aku harus cepat.' Mata Naruto melebar melihat Irina yang mengejarnya, dengan panik dia mengganti mode melatanya dengan mode merangkak.

"Naru-."

Dan-.

Plung

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Kliing

"-to,,,,,-kun." Irina meringis, menatap ngeri Naruto yang terjun bebas tanpa parasut.

 **Flashback off**

"Hah." Naruto menghela nafas berat. 'Apes banget sih.' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto berbaring, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya disela-sela kesialannya.

"Nee, Kurama. Bagaimana cara kita pulang?"

 _'Baka, kau kan bisa pakai senjutsu. Kau tinggal mencari hawa keberadaan teman-temanmu, dengan itu kau bisa tahu dimana rumah iblis berkacamata itu.'_

"Aku kan tadi sudah mencobanya. Keberadaan orang-orang terlalu jauh, aku tak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka." Naruto merasa partnernya itu tak berguna sama sekali dalam masalahnya.

 _'Itu salahmu. Jatuh jauh-jauh.'_ Kurama berkata dengan acuh.

"Kau ini, tak berguna sama sekali." Kata Naruto dengan nada kesal.

 _'Urusai. Kau selalu saja membuat masalah, dan malah menyalahkanku, urusi masalahmu sendiri sana!.'_ Balas Kurama dengan nada kesal.

Sriiing

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru yang muncul didekat Naruto menghentikan perdebatan kedua partner tersebut. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, seorang gadis cantik berkacamata dan berambut sebahu muncul dari sana.

"Ojou-sama!" Naruto yang mengetahui gadis tersebut adalah Ojou-samanya, dengan wajah bahagia dan air mata terharu, segera berdiri dan berlari kearah Sona sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan slow motion. "Ojou-."

TOONG

"Waaaaghh,,,uuggghh,,, Ittttttai!" Naruto tiba-tiba bersujud ditanah sambil memegang ubun-ubunnya yang kesakitan karena habis mendapatkan hantaman dari kayu yang dibawa Sona.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau tahu sebentar lagi Rating Game kita sudah dimulai." Ujar Sona dengan dingin dan mata yang menyipit.

Naruto yang masih sujud sambil memegang ubun-ubunnya tak menjawab pertanyaan Sona, hingga membuat Sona semakin jengkel dan menghampirinya dan mendorong pantatnya menggunakan kakinya, membuat Naruto terlungkup dengan lemas. "Ojou-sama, ini penyiksaan namanya." Ujarnya dengan air mata anime.

"Berdirilah, kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi. 10 menit lagi Rating Game akan dimulai." Sona mengacuhkan Naruto yang memelas.

"Ha'i." Naruto menjawabnya dengan sesenggukan. Dia pun berdiri dan menghampiri Sona. "Ojou-sama, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?"

"Aku akan selalu tahu dimana keberadaanmu, dimana pun." Jawab Sona acuh.

Naruto menatap Sona dengan pandangan ngeri. "Sebenarnya itu sedikit menakutkan, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku yang memanggilmu didunia ini dengan kekuatanku, itu mudah bagiku menemukanmu karena kau memiliki aura dariku."

"Hoo, begitu ya." Naruto menutup matanya sambil menggut-manggut sok paham.

"Ayo, cepatlah." Mendengar itu, Naruto segera berdekatan dengan Sona. Setelah itu lingkaran sihir teleportasi tercipta diatas dan dibawah mereka. Lalu dengan bertemunya kedua lingkaran sihir tersebut, Sona dan Naruto lenyap dari tempat tersebut.

.

O.o

.

Sriiiing

Mereka sampai dikediaman Sitri dengan lingkaran sihir Sona tadi.

"Haah, akhirnya aku sampai diperadaban." Naruto berujar lega. Naruto tersenyum penuh rasa syukur karena dirinya bisa kembali setelah tadi sempat tersesat. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempatnya kini, disana dapat ia lihat beberapa rekannya yang telah berkumpul, dan ditambah 2 orang gadis yang bukan bagian dari kelompoknya. Naruto nampak tak asing dengan salah satu dari 2 gadis itu yang berambut pirang twintail.

"Naruto-kun!" Sebuah suara feminim memanggil nama Naruto. Spontan Naruto yang merasa familiar dengan suara ini, langsung saja dia mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. Dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah berlari.

BUGH

"Ittai/Ittai." Kedua laki-laki pirang yang baru saja mengadu kepala mereka, kini saling mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"BRENGSEK, BUKA MATAMU!" Saji yang kesal karena habis ditabrak Naruto berteriak padanya.

"ITU SALAHMU BRENGSEK, KENAPA KAU BERIDIRI DIBELAKANGKU, KAU TADI MEMANG SENGAJAKAN! Naruto tak mau kalah, dia ganti meneriaki Saji dengan kesal.

"SENGAJA GUNDULMU, MANA ADA ORANG YANG MAU DITABRAK TEMPURUNG KURA-KURA YANG KAU SEBUT KEPALA ITU!"

"KAU INGIN NGAJAK BERKELAHI, SIALAN?!" Naruto yang kehabisan kata-kata, kini memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan deatglare mematikannya pada Saji.

"AYO SIAPA TAKUT!" Saji juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia memajukan wajahnya hingga keningnya dan kening Naruto menyatu dan memberikannya deatglare mematikan dalam jarak sedekat itu. Kilatan permusuhan tercipta diantara mata mereka yang bertemu dengan ring tinju sebagai backgroundnya.

"Itta ta ta ta tai tai tai!/Adaw da da da daw daw daw!" Naruto dan Saji meringis kesakitan karena Sona yang datang menengahi mereka dengan menjewer telinga mereka.

"Masih ingin berkelahi?" Suara dingin dari Sona membuat Naruto dan Saji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka serempak didalam jewerannya. Melihat itu Sona melepaskan jewerannya.

"Daijoubu?" Irina yang tadi berniat memeluk Naruto, melihat Naruto yang mengusap-ngusap telinganya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ahh, Daijoubu." Naruto menjawabnya dengan masih mengusap-ngusap telinganya.

"Masih sakit, kah? Biar kubantu." Mengatakan itu, Irina mengelus-ngelus telinga Naruto yang habis dijewer Sona dan meniup-niupnya dengan lembut.

"Arigatou." Naruto yang dibegitukan Irina, tersenyum padanya dan membiarkan Irina untuk membatunya.

Sona yang melihat itu tiba-tiba matanya menyipit tak suka. Didalam hatinya entah mengapa dia sedikit merasa nyeri saat melihat Irina dengan penuh perhatian meringankan rasa sakit Naruto dengan perlakuannya. Dengan cepat, otak cemerlangnya langsung memberikannya ide untuk mengenyahkan Irina dari Naruto tanpa membuatnya terlihat seperti orang cemburu. "Shidow-san, bukan maksudku mengusir. Tapi tim kami harus berkumpul sekarang juga untuk membahas Rating Game nanti , dan aku ingin pembicaraan kami tidak didengar oleh orang luar. Jadi, aku harap kau mengerti dan segera meninggalkan kediaman ini." Tanpa ekspresi dan dengan nada sedikit tak bersahabat, Sona mengatakan itu.

Irina yang mendengar perkataan Sona barusan, menghentikan perlakuannya pada Naruto. Dia memang sedikit tak rela untuk meninggalkan kediaman Sitri ini karena dia baru beberapa menit bersama idolanya itu, ditambah lagi mereka sempat berpisah karena kecerobohan Naruto. Namun dia sadar, Naruto dan kelompoknya sebentar lagi akan menghadapi Rating Game, dan itu memerlukan konsentrasi dan komunikasi antar kelompok, jadi dengan memikirkan itu, Irina pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sona tanpa membantahnya. "Baiklah Sona-san. Aku akan segera pergi dari sini." Irina kemudian menoleh pada Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. "Naruto-kun, tunjukan kemampuan terbaikmu. Aku nanti akan menontonmu dan akan bersorak paling keras untukmu."

"Ahh, tentu saja." Ujarnya juga dengan membalas tersenyum pada Irina.

"Um." Irina mengangguk senang. Irina kemudian menoleh pada salah satu perempuan yang mempunyai rambut hitam berponi rata didepan, yang merupakan salah satu rekan sesama malaikat tereinkarnasi sepertinya. "Virda, ayo kita pergi."

Mendengar itu, perempuan itu mendekat ketempat Irina. "Ha'i."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Naruto-kun, minna!" Setelah mengatakan itu Irina dan rekannya pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi mereka.

Melihat Irina yang telah pergi, Sona menatap semua peeregenya dengan wajah tegas. "Baiklah, Rating Game kita akan segera dimulai. Sebelum kita pergi, adakah dari kalian yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?"

Diberi kesempatan oleh Sona, Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Ojou-sama, dimana Sasuke? Apa dia tidak akan ikut kita?"

"Tentu saja dia akan ikut bersama kita. Dia nanti akan langsung dteleportasi dari tempat Azazel kearena."

"Sou ka?" Naruto memasang wajah mengerti.

Sriiiiing

Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan tipe teleportasi yang memiliki ukuran cukup lebar muncul ditengah ruangan. Cahaya berkilau dalam lingkup lingkaran sihir tersebut. Sona yang melihat itu, kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada anggota kelompoknya. "Sudah waktunya. Kita akan segera dibawa kearena game. Jika masih ada yang ingin disampaikan, kalian bisa menyampaikannya disana nanti."

"Ha'i." Para anggotanya menanggapinya serempak.

Dengan itu seluruh anggota OSIS melangkahkan kaki mereka ke lingkup lingkaran sihir yang berada ditengah ruangan tersebut. sedetik kemudian bagian bawah dan atas lingkaran sihir tersebut bergerak untuk saling bertemu, dan dengan itu anggota OSIS dilempar kearena Rating Game.

.

O.o

.

Sriiiiing

Kelompok Sitri tiba diarena dengan lingkaran sihir tadi. Mereka semua mengedarkan pandangan mereka kesekililing. Apa yang dapat mereka lihat disini adalah bangku melingkar yang mengelilingi mereka, lebih jauh lagi ada block-block ruangan yang menyediakan perabotan ruangan dengan atrium kaca yang luas, dan ditengah bangku melingkar tadi adalah sebuah menara jam. Selain Naruto, para anggota OSIS nampak familiar dengan tempat ini.

"Kaichou, bukannya ini Departemen Store diKuoh?" Saji yang bingung akan benar tidaknya lingkaran sihir tadi membawa mereka, mencoba menyampaikan keraguannya ini pada Sona.

Melihat ini semua, Sona menjawab Saji berdasarkan asumsi yang disimpulkannya. "Ahh, sepertinya Game akan dilakukan dalam ruangan."

Sriiiing

Lingkaran sihir yang sama dengan lingkaran sihir yang membawa anggota OSIS kemari muncul didekat tempat mereka. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, seorang pemuda berambur reven dengan model pantat ayam yang memakai seragam laki-laki Kuoh Academy muncul dari sana. Dia terlihat seperti anak sekolahan pada umumnya, kecuali sebuah katana beserta sarungnya yang berada dipinggangnya itu, yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak SMA kurang masa kecil.

"Yo, Teme. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Naruto yang mengetahui pemuda tersebut adalah sahabatnya menyapanya dengan ceria.

"Haah, Naruto. Kau tahu, tempat yang kutinggali selama sebulan ini mengingatkanku dengan tempat ular jadi-jadian si Orochimaru yang menjijikkan itu." Sasuke mendesah, mengingat tempatnya selama sebulan untuk di uji coba oleh sang gabuner malaikat jatuh. Tempat penuh kegelapan yang berisikan labolatorium percobaan, barang-barang aneh hasil uji coba, dan beberapa kelinci percobaan entah itu makluk hidup maupun yang tidak hidup.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya kau disana untuk berobat atau untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tempat Azazel, adalah sebuah tempat pengembangan tegnologi yang sudah ada, terutama Sacred Gear. Aku menyuruh Azazel untuk menguji coba Sasuke-kun, untuk mengidentifikasi tubuhnya, karena aku tak yakin tangan buatan biasa tidak dapat sesuai dengan tubuhnya, dan bagaimana kekuatan cakra dapat dipakai dengan tangan tersebut. maka dari itu aku menyuruh Azazel untuk mengujinya dahulu, Azazel dapat membuat tangan buatan yang dapat menyesuaikan dengan sistem cakra Sasuke-kun. Jadi, aku yakin sekarang Sasuke-kun bisa menyalurkan cakranya pada tangannya." Sona menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sejelas-jelasnya. Namun, melihat Naruto hanya menanggapi penjelasan Sona dengan memasang wajah bego membuat Sona mendesah karena merasa membuang banyak kata untuk hanya menjawabnya.

[Semuanya, saya adalah Ratu dari kelompok Lucifer, Grayfia, akan memegang peran sebagai wasit didalam Rating Game diantara kelompok Gremory dan kelompok Sitri pada kesempatan ini.]

Sebuah suara speaker menjadi pembuka kelompok Sitri yang baru hadir disini. Lalu suara dari speaker itu kembali melanjutkan.

[Dengan nama majikan saya, Sirzechs Lucifer, saya akan mengawasi pertarungan diantara kedua keluarga ini. Mohon kerja samanya. Mari kembali pada topik, arena pertarungan hari ini adalah departemen store didalam wilayah Akedemy Kuoh yang Rias-sama dan Sona-sama masuki, yang telah dipersiapkan didalam ruang terpisah sebagai arena game.]

[Kedua kelompok telah dipindahkan ke markas mereka masing-masing. Markas Rias-sama berada dilantai kedua sisi timur, dimana markas Sona-sama berada dilantai pertama disisi barat. Agar Pion mampu berpromosi, mohon menuju ke markas lawan kalian.]

[Kali ini, akan ada aturan spesial. Dokumen tentang ini telah dikirim ke tiap-tiap kelompok, jadi mohon dicek lagi. satu botol berisi air mata Phenex telah disediakan pada tiap-tiap tim. Lebih jauh lagi, waktu menyusun strategi sebelum pertarungan adalah tiga puluh menit. Kontak dengan lawan sepanjang waktu ini dilarang. Game ini dijadwalkan dimulai setelah tiga puluh menit. Kalau begitu, silahkan memulai waktu menyusun strategi.]

Setelah pesan dari Grayfia selesai, sebuah cahaya biru muncul dari ketiadaan didepan Sona. Cahaya itu mulai mengambil suatu bentuk, dan terbentuklah sebuah lembaran yang digulung. Setelah cahaya itu mengilang, Sona mengambil gulungan kertas yang melayang didepannya itu dan membukanya untuk membaca isinya. Matanya dalam diam memahami setiap kata dalam kertas tersebut. setelah selesai, Sona kembali menggulung kertas tersebut dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya. beberapa detik tempat itu diisi oleh keheningan, anggota OSIS lainnya hanya bisa berdiam dan menunggu Raja mereka membuka matanya. Karena dalam situasi ini mereka tahu, dengan bersembunyinya sepasang violet dari gadis muda yang berpangkat Kaichou itu, seribu rencana akan tersedia.

Dalam kurun waktu 9 detik mata itu terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan violet yang penuh dengan percaya diri itu pada dunia. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, medan tempur dimodel dengan Departemen Store di Kuoh. Jadi ini adalah pertarungan dalam ruangan." Sona mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aturan kali ini menyatakan, kita tak boleh merusak Departemen Store yang merupakan medan tempur, dengan kata lain, kita tak bisa bertarung secara berlebihan." Lanjut Sona.

"Apa?" Alis Naruto terangkat, dan sebelah matanya setengah terbuka mendengar perkataan Sona. "Jika seperti itu, ini tak bisa dibilang pertarungan." Ujarnya dengan nada tak ingin mentaati aturan tersebut.

"Ini memang bukan pertarungan Naruto-kun, ini Game. Tapi Game ini, memanglah pertarungan buatku." Sona menunjukkan senyum tipis yang penuh misteri pada semuanya.

"e-eh..." Naruto nampak sedikit berkeringat melihat senyum misteri Sona.

"Kita berada dilantai 1 sisi paling barat. Markas musuh berada dilantai 2 disisi paling timur. Ditempat kita adalah tempat toko sayuran, toko peralatan listrik, toko junk food, dan barang-barang umum. Sedangkan tempat musuh adalah toko peliharaan, Game center, lantai makan, toko buku, dan toko obat. " Sona tersenyum sambil menengadah keatas menatap interior toko disana seolah bersyukur dengan desain arena tersebut. "Kita akan memanfaatkan semua ini untuk mengalahkan Gremory."

"Aku punya beberapa strategi. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Sona menatap satu persatu peeregenya itu dengan wajah tegas. Mendapat anggukan dari mereka, Sona kembali melanjutkan. "Rencana ini dibagi dengan 2 rute, dari 2 rute memiliki beberapa tahap dalam menjalankannya."

"Dimulai dari Rute pertama. Rute pertama adalah sepanjang daerah pertokoan. 2 tahap pertama adalah awal sebelum penyerangan. Kita akan mematikan penglihatan musuh dengan mengalahkan tipe sensor mereka. Tahap pertama, dalam aturan ditulis, Sacred Gear Gasper Vladi dilarang, dikarenakan dia masih belum bisa mengontrolnya dengan sempurna. Mereka menganggap akan bahaya jika seluruh game dikacaukankan oleh mata penghenti waktunya yang lepas kendali. Jadi, karena Gasper-kun hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir dan vapirnya, pilihan Rias memakai Gasper-kun hanya dua. Yang pertama yakni menjadikannya sebagai pengawalnya, dengan kata lain lawan terakhir kita sebelum berhadapan dengan Raja. Yang kedua, sebagai bagian pengintaian untuk mengkoordinasi pergerakan mereka. Dan aku sangat yakin, pilihan Rias ada pada yang kedua. Kenapa? Karena aku tahu, tak berguna baginya memiliki seorang pengawal. Dia pasti akan berubah menjadi banyak kelelawar dan mengintai kita, Jadi kita akan memancingnya dengan membuat pergerakan mencurigakan, dalam hal ini aku menugaskan Reya. Lalu, aku menugaskan kau Naruto-kun untuk mendeteksi setiap pergerakan kelelawar Gasper-kun dengan senjutsumu, lalu ketika semua kelelawar itu telah berkumpul dalam satu tempat, Konfirmasi itu pada Reya. Dan Yura, aku menugaskanmu untuk menyelesaikan ini dengan menggunakan perabotan yang ada dimarkas kita, gunakan bawang putih untuk melumpuhkannya. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ha'i!" Reya, Naruto dan Yura menjawab Sona dengan penuh ketegasan secara serempak.

"Tahap kedua. Kita akan mengalahkan mata kedua mereka, yakni Tojou Koneko. Aku yakin pertandingan kali ini dia akan menggunakan kemampaun Nekomatanya karena aku mendengar beberapa desas-desus yang beredar. Dia mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengamu, Naruto-kun. Dengan senjutsu Nekomatanya, dia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kita. Jadi, kita akan mengacaukan itu dengan menggunakan Kage bunshin milikmu."

"Demo, Ojou-sama. Jika memang benar kemampuan yang dimiliki olehnya adalah Senjutsu, aku yakin dia akan menyadari bahwa bunshinku ini merupakan energi orang yang sama." Kata Naruto agak ragu dengan Strategi Sona.

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya bingung beberapa saat dan bisa membuatnya waspada." Sona kemudian berjalan ketempat Saji. "Saji, bisakah aku meminta setetes darahmu?"

"Bahkan jika harus semua darahku, aku akan memberikannya!" Ujar Saji dengan senyum penuh kesungguhannya.

Sona mengacuhkan senyum kesungguhan Saji. "Aku tidak perlu sebanyak itu, aku hanya butuh satu tetes."

"Ha-ha'i." Mendengar itu aura pundung mengelilingi Saji. Dalam modenya itu, dia menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan mengangkatnya kehadapan Sona.

Sona mengusap jempol Saji dengan jemarinya, membuat darah itu berpindah padanya. "Naruto-kun, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sona mendekat ketempat Naruto. Lalu dia memegang lembut telapak tangan kanan Naruto. "Aku punya sebuah pemikiran, aku ingin kau menguji pemikiranku itu." Sona mengusap telapak tangan kanan Naruto dengan darah Saji. "Kau mengatakan tangan kananmu, memiliki sel Hashirama, bukan begitu?"

"Ya."

"Sel Hashirama, sel dengan kekkai genkai yang memiliki energi kehidupan. Yang kutahu, Zetsu putih tercipta dari energi yang sama dengan ini. Mungkinkah kau menggunakan Hange jutsu spesial mereka?"

"Maksumu, Hange yang dapat menirukan persis sampai cakra mereka?"

"Yah"

"Naruto diam beberapa saat sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Aku tidak pernah sampai memikirkan itu. Tapi itu mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu cobalah." Perintah Sona.

"Ha, melakukannya tentu aku butuh cakra tergetnya." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang wajah cengoh yang nampak bego.

"Darah yang berada ditangan kananmu adalah darah Saji. Dalam pemikiranku, darah kita ini menyimpan energi kita. Jadi kurasa dengan darah itu kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Sou ka. Kalau begitu, akan kucoba." Naruto membuat satu segel tangan. Dia berdiam diri untuk berkonsentrasi.

Poft

Dengan kepulan asap yang menutupinya, tubuh Naruto berubah wujud menjadi Saji.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana?" Sona menatap Sasuke untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"Energi mereka sama, meskipun sedikit kacau dirasakan, tapi ini sudah cukup. Aku rasa ini bisa mengelabui siapapun." Itulah yang dapat disimpulkan Sasuke atas semua ini.

"Yah, ini adalah selanjutnya yang kalian lakukan. Aku menyimpulkan Rias akan membagi Rute penyerangan mereka dalam 2 kelompok. Kelompok pertama adalah tipe kekuatan yang artinya Koneko akan berdampingan dengan Hyodou-kun yang merupakan Sekiryuutei. Dan Rute kedua adalah tipe kecepatan seperti Kiba-kun dan Xenovia-san. Meskipun Xenovia-san lebih masuk dikategorikan tipe kekuatan, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah bidak kuda, jadi dia pasti akan berdampingan dengan Kiba-kun."

"Jadi, dalam tahap kedua yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya adalah melakukan itu tadi. Saji kau akan mengambil darah Hyodou-kun untuk digunakan Naruto-kun melakukan hange. Lalu Naruto-kun, kau buat Hyodou-kun terpisah dari Koneko banyaknya bunshin-bunshinmu akan menelan hawa keberadaan Hyodou-kun bersama dengan hawa keberadaan mereka, jadi kau bisa mendekat pada Koneko dan kalahkan dia tanpa disadari."

"Ojou-sama, itu tidak terdengar ksatria, kenapa tidak langsung ku hajar mereka." Yah menurut Naruto menyerang dari belakang seperti itu adalah sifat seorang pengecut.

"Sudah kukatakan ini adalah Game. Dan aku ingatkan padamu Naruto-kun, kau bukan ksatria, kau adalah Ninja. Cara tadi adalah cara yang wajar bagi Ninja, karena mereka adalah bayangan." Kemudian Sona menunjukkan senyum manis yang penuh dengan aura mengerikan. "Dan aku juga mengingatkanmu, bahwa kita adalah iblis, dan kau tahu apa itu."

Glek

Naruto meneguk ludahnya melihat aura Sona yang begitu menakutkan. 'Kalau Sakura-chan adalah Bakemono, maka satu-satunya yang lebih menakutkan darinya adalah gadis ini. Dia adalah Iblis."

"Sekarang kita bicara mengenai Rute dua. Rute dua aku mengambil jalan sepanjang parkiran. Dalam asumsiku, Rias yang belum mengerti kekuatan Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun akan berpikir kita akan menggunakan barang-barang disini untuk menang, karena mereka tahu kekuatan kita tanpa Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun jauh dari mereka. Ini sebenarnya adalah praduga yang aku yakini mereka tidak mungkin percayai, kita menggunakan mobil-mobil diparkiran itu sebagai penyerangan. Tapi ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Menurutku tempat itu akan diisi oleh Kiba-kun dan Xenovia-san. Jadi, aku mengirim kau Tsubaki, dan Tomoe. Dalam hal ini, Durandal Xenovia-san mungkin tak akan digunakan, kalaupun digunakan, dia akan menahan setiap aura yang dipancarkan pedang itu agar tak merusak arena dan itu keuntungan bagi kita. Kalian punya dua cara yakni dengan menggunakan Sacred Gearmu Tsubaki, dan dengan teknik reverse yang kau pelajari Tomoe, kau mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan dengan itu bukan, Tomoe?"

"Ha'i, aku mengerti Kaichou." Tomoe mengangguk mengerti akan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Untuk masalah Ratu, dia bisa menggunakan salah satu dari dua rute itu. Jadi, Kita akan mengalahkannya secara langsung. Setelah itu semua, kita bisa menyerbu markas musuh dengan tenang. Dan untuk Hyodou-kun." Sona mendekat ketelinga Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Setelah Sona kembali menarik kepalanya dari telinga Naruto, Naruto nyengir sambil menunjukkan jempolnya pada Sona. "Serahkan padaku."

"Rute pertama akan langsung aku pandu, Rute kedua Tsubaki kau yang akan memimpin dan kau buatlah tahap-tahap perlawananmu sendiri. Momo, kau bersamaku untuk melindungiku. Selain itu, semuanya bergerak maju menyerang."

"Ha'i Kaichou/ Ojou-sama." Tanggap Anggota OSIS serempak.

"Kita akan mengalahkan mereka dengan telak tanpa banyak membuang tenaga." Ujar Sona dengan senyum penuh kemantapan.

"Baiklah sisa waktu ini boleh kalian pakai semau kalian, 10 menit lagi kita berkumpul." Setelah Sona mengatakan itu, anggota OSIS berpencar masing-masing keberbagai tempat untuk berkeliling. Singkat cerita Game akan segera dimulai dan mereka kembali berkumpul.

[Sudah waktunya. Lebih jauh lagi, batas waktu untuk game ini akan memaki gaya-Blitz selama tiga jam. Maka tanpa penundaan lagi, Game Start]

Dengan suara Grayfia dari speaker barusan, permainanpun dimulai.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar. Waktu kita 3 jam untuk memakai strategi ini. Jadi jalankan strategi kita, dan kalahkan mereka semua." Sona memberikan intrusksinya untuk segera menjalankan strategi pada semua peeregenya.

"Ha'i/Hn/Wakatta Dattebayo!" Semuanya menanggapinya dengan semangat. Kemudian mereka semua memasang mikropon komunikasi ditelinga mereka dan mulai bergerak.

"Tahap pertama, Reya. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, buatlah pergerakan mencurigakan untuk memancing Gasper-kun, dan Naruto-kun, awasi bagaimana pergerakan Gasper-kun dengan senjutsumu. Lalu setelahnya, Konfirmasi jika semua kelelawar transformasi Gasper-kun telah berkumpul dan kembali membentuk dirinya. Setelah itu Yura, gunakan bawang putih yang ada ditempat Reya berada dan lumpuhkan Gasper dengan itu. Dengan itu, kita bisa mengalahkannya." Melalui Microponnya Sona memberikan intruksi pertama. Semuanya yang mendapat perintah dari sang Kaichou langsung mengambil posisinya masing-masing.

Tap tap tap

Reya berjalan dengan sunyi ketoko sayuran yang merupakan markas tim Sitri berada. Sekali-kali wajahnya nampak melirik kesana-kemari seolah waspada. Tak jauh darinya seekor kelelawar nampak terbang secara sembunyi-sembunyi dalam bayangan dan perabotan-perabotan toko layaknya mata-mata yang mengintai musuhnya. Mata kelelawar yang seharusnya mati dalam penglihatan itu nampak jeli melihat setiap tindakan bidak mentri dari Sona Sitri tersebut.

Reya tiba-tiba berhenti didepan sebuah bak tempat sayur-saruran. Sekali lagi dia melirik kesana kemari dengan wajah yang nampak berhati-hati. Seolah tertarik, kelelawar yang sedari tadi mengintai itu mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya pada pojok pertigaan jalan antara tempatnya dan tempat Reya. Lalu beberapa kelelawar lain nampak mendatangi kelelawar tersebut, mereka berkumpul dan membuat suatu kesatuan hingga tercipta seorang laki-laki cantik berambut pirang yang mengenakan seragam perempuan Kuoh Academy. Laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Gasper Vladi bidak mentri dari Rias Gremory kini secara diam-diam bersembunyi dibalik dinding sudut pertigaan dan melirik Reya yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya mencurigakan melalui ekor matanya.

Dilain tempat, Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil mepertemukan kedua kepalan tangannya dan dengan mata yang tertutup tiba-tiba menyungging senyuman. Disampingnya, Sasuke yang melihat kawannya itu tersenyum, juga ikut tersenyum tipis seolah tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu tersenyum.

"Ojou-sama, sudah saatnya. Dia berada dipojok pertigaan sebelah kiri toko." Naruto membuka matanya dan menkonfirmasi apa yang telah diperintahkan Ojou-samanya padanya.

"Kalau begitu, Yura." Sona yang mendengar kabar pergerakan Gasper dari Naruto segera memberikan perintah pada Yura untuk melanjutkan rencananya.

"Ha'i Kaichou." Dengan perintah Kingnya barusan, Yura berjalan mengendap-ngendap ketempat yang telah diberitahukan Naruto tadi. Dia memutari toko dan menghampiri Gasper dari belakang. Gasper yang kini sedang fokus dengan pergerakan Reya tak menyadari seseorang dibelakangnya yang tengah bersiap-siap melakukan serangan kejutan terhadapnya.

Yura yang kini sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Gasper kini tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar satu kotak penuh bawang putih yang dipegang kedua tangannya. Lalu dengan kekuatannya sebagi benteng, dia melempar semua bawang putih tersebut berserta kotaknya tepat kearah Gasper yang masih bersembunyi dipojok dinding pertigaan.

"Gasper-kun!" Yura berteriak memanggil budak Gremory itu. Mendengar suaranya dipanggil spontan saja Gasper menoleh kebelakang dan seketika matanya terbelalak kaget karena benda-benda familiar yang sangat dibencinya kini hanya berjarak satu tangan padanya. Jika saja benda itu bukan bawang putih, Gasper pasti sudah melepas kacamata yang menyegel kemampuan Sacred Gearnya dan membekukan benda itu dengan menghentikan sendi waktu. Namun dalam jarak itu, aroma bawang putih itu sudah menguar dalam penciumannya dan membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan sacread gearnya. Jangankan sacred gear, tubuhnya saja kini sangat sulit dikendalikan olehnya seakan mati. Semua indranya serasa tak berfungsi. Dan tanpa pergerakan apapun, Gasper menerima semua bawang putih yang dilemparnya dengan pasrah dan yang paling parah-.

BAANG

Sebuah kotak kayu persegi seukuran TV 25 inc tepat menganai kepalanya. Dengan benda sepadat itu yang bercampur aura iblis dari gadis bishonen berambut biru yang merupakan kekuatan dari seorang bidak benteng, Gasperpun tepar dilantai dengan kedua matanya yang berputar-putar seolah kocak.

Dalam posisinya yang tertidur tepar, tubuh Gasper mulai bersinar dan perlahan memudar tertelan udara.

[ _Mentri_ pertama Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

Ketika tubuh Gasper sepenuhnya menghilang, suara pengumuman dari speaker terdengar seantero arena.

Reya yang mendengar itu menghentikan sandiwaranya dan segera berlari kepertigaan menghampiri Yura yang berada disana. Dan ketika mereka bertemu, ekspresi senang terpampang jelas dimasing-masing gadis yang merupakan anggota OSIS tersebut. Yura tersenyum senang, dan Reya, dia nyengir Gaje sembari menghampiri Yura dan memeluknya erat.

Sona yang berada ditempatnya juga tersenyum akan kesuksesan strategi tahap pertamanya. "Kerja Bagus, semuanya. Sekarang, tahap kedua." Dia kembali memasang wajah serius. "Naruto-kun, gunakan Kage bunshin."

"Ha'i Ojou-sama." Naruto langsung menyilangkan kedua telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang menyatu didepan dadanya sambil berbibisik. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Seketika muncul puluhan replika dirinya diseluruh ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Issei-senpai, aku merasakan puluhan musuh kini mengelilingi tempat kita berada." Dilain tempat, satu-satunya budak Rock dari Rias Gremory yang kini dalam mode telinga kucingnya nampak memutar-mutar badannya dengan gelisah ketika mengetahui puluhan hawa keberadaan musuhnya yang mengelilingi tempatnya berada.

"Pu-puluhan, a-apa kau tidak salah, Koneko-chan. Tapi, jumlah anggota OSIS itu hanya ada sepuluh." Issei yang mendengar perkataan Koneko barusan nampak panik dan menatap Koneko dengan pandangan tak percaya. Pemilik Longinus Bosted Gear itu nampak begitu gelisah, dia mengaktifkan Bosted Gearnya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan yang mungkin datang dengan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan matanya yang menajam waspada kesetiap tempat yang mungkin menjadi kemunculan pertama lawannya.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang ini adalah orang yang sama, aku merasakan jiwa yang serupa untuk mereka semua." Koneko memejamkan matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk memperkuat pendapatnya barusan. Dengan tekadnya memberanikan diri menggunakan kekuatan senjutsu Nekomatanya, dia berusaha agar kekuatan yang dibencinya ini dapat berguna bagi kelompoknya.

"Saji, salurkan Naruto-kun dengan Hyodou-kun menggunakan benangmu, lalu buatlah benang itu untuk menyerap darah Hyodou-kun. Selanjutnya, Naruto-kun, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Sona ditempatnya berada kembali memberikan instruksinya kepada para peeregenya. Matanya penuh keyakinan akan semua strateginya yang sudah direncakannya matang-matang.

"Kau siap Naruto?" Saji yang kini sedang mengintai Issei dan Koneko disudut perempatan koridor toko menanyai salah satu bunshin Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kapanpun aku siap!" Bunshin Naruto menjawabnya semangat sambil melakukan pemanasan ringan dengan tangannya.

Saji menampakkan tangan kirinya yang berlapis Sacred Gear keluar dari dinding pojok ruangan yang menutupi tubuhnya kearah tempat Issei berada bagaikan seorang Assasins yang tengah membidikan Snipernya kearah targetnya. Merasa posisi targetnya sudah terkunci pas dalam bidikannya, benang berwarna ungu melesat dari Sacred Gear Absorption Line milik Saji tepat kearah Issei yang menghadap berlawanan arah darinya.

Sluuur

Club

Benang itu tepat mengenai tangan kiri Issei yang berlapis sarung tangan naga dan kini telah terhubung dengan tangan kiri Saji. Issei nampak kebingungan dengan benang yang kini menancap di Sacred Gearnya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kirinya dengan wajah bego berharap benang itu lepas dengan sendirinya.

Saji melepaskan ujung benang itu dari Sacred Gear yang berada ditangan kirinya, dan dari ujung yang telah lepas dari asalnya itu, nampak darah bertetesan seolah benang itu merupakan selang produksi darah.

"Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Naruto." Saji berkata sambil menepuk bahu rekan seperjuangannya itu dengan pelan. Kemudian dia meninggalkan tempat Naruto dan segera menuju posisinya berikutnya.

"Baiklah." Dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang terdapat sel Hashirama Naruto mencoba untuk menyerap energi Issei melalui darah yang menetes dari benang milik Saji dibawahnya. kemudian Naruto membentuk sebuah segel tangan. "Hange!"

Poft

Kepulan asap mengepul ditempat Naruto berada dan ketika asap itu menghilang nampak yang bediri disana adalah Issei lengkap dengan Bosted Gear yang berada ditangan kirinya. "Yoss, selanjutnya tinggal tarik." Issei tersebut yang tak lain adalah hange dari Naruto kini mengambil benang Saji yang berada dibawahnya

Ditempat Issei, dia yang kini tengah mencoba melepas benang aneh yang melekat pada Bosted Gearnya wajahnya nampak kesal dan frustasi. Dia lalu berbalik menghadap kouhainya yang sedang waspada menunggu serangan dadakan yang mungkin diterimanya dari salah satu dari puluhan musuh yang dirasakannya. Dan dengan ragu Issei mencoba memanggil Koneko untuk bertanya perihal tentang benang yang melekat padanya.

"Kone-, waa-." Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja serasa ditarik oleh benang yang berada ditangan kirinya menjauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Issei-senpai?" Koneko yang mendengar suara jeritan dari senpainya itu dengan cepat langsung berbalik. Namun ketika dia berbalik tak satupun makluk yang dapat dilihat olehnya disana.

Tap tap tap

Koneko memasang kuda-kuda siaga mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat yang berasal dari salah satu koridor disana. Namun suara ceria yang terdengar canggung membuatnya menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"tehehehe, Gomen, Koneko-chan. Tadi aku terpeleset." Issei yang baru datang dari koridor tadi nampak nyengir canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terpeleset?" Koneko mengangkat alisnya mendengar perkataan Issei barusan.

"Iya. Ah, lupakan itu, sebaiknya kita tetap waspada." Issei menunjukkan wajah serius pada Koneko untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan untuk membuat Koneko kembali berkonsentrasi.

Mendengar perkataan Issei barusan dengan patuh Koneko melaksanakannya. Dia berbalik dan kembali memasang wajah seriusnya yang datar. Dia nampak berusaha fokus untuk menyimpulkan semua observasinya, dan dengan nada ragu dia berkata pada Issei. "Ada yang aneh Issei-senpai, kenapa musuh sedari tadi belum menyerang . Tunggu dulu!" Mata Koneko tiba-tiba membulat seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "I-I-Issei-senpai ada dua." Koneko menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Jleb

Poft

Kepulan asap menutupi seseorang yang menusukan sebuah kunai keperut Koneko. Asap itu semakin menipis, sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan sosok yang tertutup olehnya. Sebelum asap itu menghilang sebuah suara terdengar dari sana. "Aduh, ini sebenarnya tidak baik. Maafkan aku, Koneko, tapi aku ini iblis. Sebenarnya aku juga tak setuju dengan perintah Ojou-sama yang satu ini, aku lebih baik bertarung secara langsung denganmu." Selesai suara itu berhenti, asap yang mengepul disana telah sepenuhnya menghilang dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena merasa tak baik dengan perbuatannya barusan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Namun sebuah suara feminim yang terdengar dingin dalam telinganya membuatnya tegak seketika.

'Shimatta, dia mendengarnya. Aku lupa kalau aku lagi memakai micropon komunikasi.'

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok Ojou-sama, hahahaha." Tawa Naruto terdengar canggung. Tubuhnya kini adem panas karena berharap Sona mau mempercayai kebohongannya yang jelas terlihat itu.

"Hah.." Suara ditelinga Naruto itu menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Jika sudah selesai cepat kembalilah ke Naruto-kun yang asli, sebentar lagi akan terjadi pertarungan dengannya dan Sasuke-kun melawan Hyodou-kun."

"Ha'i!" Naruto langsung menanggapinya cepat dengan postur tegak. Kemudian dia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gadis loli didepannya yang kini tengah bersinar biru layaknya lampu disko.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Kon-."

BUAGH

"-Gahhg!" Naruto tiba-tiba ambruk karena mendapatkan sebuah bogem mentah dari gadis loli didepannya.

"Itu pukulan anti kemesuman Naruto-senpai. Karena kau tadi sempat menjadi Issei-senpai jadi itu hadiahku untukmu." Ujar Koneko dengan senyum tipis. Lalu perlahan tubuhnya yang bersinar itu memudar dan lenyap tertelan udara.

[ _Rock_ Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

"Hiks, Sialan. Apes banget sih aku pura-pura jadi simuka cabul sialan itu. Aku tak akan pernah mau lagi menyamar menjadi dirinya." Bunshin Naruto itu menangis ala anime meratapi nasib apesnya yang telah coba-coba menyamar menjadi salah satu bintang porno.

Kemudian dia berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya sambil memegang pipinya yang nampak memar. Tiba-tiba dahinya berkedut bingung seolah menyadari sesuatu. "Are, seharusnya dengan pukulan Koneko tadi aku sudah lenyap. Hmm, sepertinya hange kali ini lebih absolute karena darah simuka cabul sialan itu." Naruto manggut-manggut sok paham dengan perkataannya barusan.

Tak butuh waktu lama dia kembali tersenyum sembari mangacungkan tanda Shinobi didepan dadanya. "Yosh, dengan ini tugasku sudah selesai."

Poft

Bunshin Naruto hilang meninggalkan kepulan asap sebagai jejak.

.

O.o

.

Sebelum kekalahan Koneko.

Issei yang tadi tertarik seseorang dengan benang yang melekat pada tangan kirinya kini sedang jatuh terlungkup jauh dari tempatnya dan Koneko tadi berada. Perlahan dia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "Ittai." Dia tiba-tiba meringis ketika merasakan sakit dibagian bahunya yang tadi berbentur dengan lantai.

Dia yang kini sudah berdiri sepenuhnya, mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dan dari pandangannya itu kesan bingung terlihat jelas disana. "Dimana aku?"

Tap tap tap

Suara gema langkah kaki terdengar telinganya. Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat asal suara tersebut. Disana, nampak 2 orang laki-laki yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi berbeda terhadapnya.

"Yo, muka cabul sialan. Tampaknya kau tidak kelihatan baik!?" Laki-laki berambut pirang yang tersenyum itu menanyai keadaanya sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"Hoo, jadi ini ulahmu, manusia kucing sialan." Issei ikut tersenyum seolah senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Wajah tersenyumnya itu penuh dengan kesan menantang yang membuat Naruto bersemangat karenanya. "Sepertinya aku perlu mengajarimu bagaimana memanggil orang dengan benar." Dengan mengatakan itu Issei memulai perhitungan menuju Balance Breakernya. Berlian hijaunya berkedip satu kali dalam cahaya. Dia ingin menunjukkan hasil usahanya selama kamp pelatihannya ini dengan mengajari Naruto untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan menariknya seperti sapi.

"Ghehehe, jangan kiri dengan modal wajah cabul seperti itu kau bisa mengalahkanku." Naruto tersenyum meremehkan melihat wajah menantang Issei yang dianggapnya sebagai wajah cabul.

"Jangan meremehkanku, manusia kucing. Sekarang ini aku telah terlahir kembali dan kekuatanku yang sekarang cukup untuk mengalahkan kalian berdua." Dan Naruto sangat yakin jika _kelahiran_ yang dimaksud Issei itu tak jauh dari hal-hal mesum.

"Hoo, sepertinya menarik." Naruto menyicingkan lengan panjang seragam sekolah yang dipakainya sebatas siku. "Kalau begi-."

[ _Rock_ Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

Suara pengumuman dari speaker menelan suara Naruto dengan suaranya.

"KORAAA, BRENGSEK! JANGAN MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU SAAT AKU LAGI BERPOSE KEREN SEPERTI INI!" Naruto berteriak kesal sambil mencak-mencak memarahi atap yang tak bersalah sama sekali.

Ditempat Grayfia berada, matanya tiba-tiba berkedut mendengar omelan Naruto barusan.

["Hahahahahahaha"]

Penonton yang menyaksikan entah itu dari tempat duduk stadion, TV, maupun VIP tertewa lepas melihat polah Naruto.

"Hahaha, kakak, ternyata rating game ini penuh dengan pelawak."

"Ah, sepertinya kita harus membeli kaset siaran pertandingan ini."

"Itu ide bagus, aku yakin ibu dan yang lainnya akan suka dengan ini."

2 saudara dari 3 dewa Trinitas Yunani nampak menikmati itu semua. Poseidon dan Zeus sangat terhibur dengan ini semua dan mereka berniat memesan kaset siaran dari pertandingan ini untuk keluarganya.

Sona yang mendengar teriakan Naruto dari Micropon kumunikasinya terlihat memijat-mijat kepalanya seolah pening. 'Aku tak percaya aku menyukai laki-laki sebodoh ini.' Batinnya tak percaya.

Kembali ketempat Naruto.

Naruto yang masih kesal, memberikan deatglare mematikannya pada atap seolah atap itu adalah Grayfia yang memotong perkataanya.

BUAGH

"BAKA, jangan bercanda. Kau mempermalukanku, Mata sipit sialan!" Wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi datar tak berekspresi kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat karena melihat perilaku sahabatnya yang tanpa rasa malu berteriak pada atap. Jitakannya dibelakang kepala Naruto tadi merupakan bukti dari kekesalannya yang sudah membludak.

Naruto yang mendapatkan jitakan dari sahabatnya itu, hanya bisa membungkuk sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang kini benjol. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menegakkan badannya dan berbalik sambil memberikan deatglare untuk Sasuke. "Temmmeee, itu sakit, tau!"

"Itu semua salahmu, Dobe. Disini yang sakit itu aku, mendengar teriakanmu cempreng itu."

"Temmeee, ngajak berkelahi kau ya?" Naruto mencengkram seragam sekolah Sasuke dan matanya kembali berubah menjadi mata kuning dengan garis horizontal ditengahnya dan pupilnya yang menjadi oranye, bukti bahwa dirinya memasuki mode Sage.

Sring

"Kau yang memulainya, Baka Dobe!" Sasuke tak mau kalah, dia juga menantang Naruto dengan mengaktifkan mata iblisnya untuk mendampingi mata dewanya, dan wajahnya maju hingga hidung dan keningnya menempel dengan Naruto. Mereka saling mendeatglare satu sama lain dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan mata unik mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Namun sebuah suara dingin yang berasal dari mulut pria berambut coklat didepan mereka menyita perhatian mereka. Tanpa mengubah ekspresi kesal mereka, kedua sahabat itu menatap Issei yang menunduk dalam diam dihadapan mereka.

Issei mendongkak dan memandang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan mata penuh kebencian.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi.

"Kalian tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku akan membalas kekalahan Koneko-chan." Kemarahan merasuki Issei dan dengan mengacungkan tangan kiri berlapis sarung tangan naganya kedepan dia berteriak mengumandangkan selesainya waktu perhitungan Balance Breakernya. "Bersinarlah! Bosted Geaaar! Menanggapi teriakan pemiliknya, suara Sacread Gear Issei membahana.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Aura merah sangat besar yang menyilaukan mengelilingi tubuh Issei, dan perlahan, aura merah itu membentuk armor.

Dan kini dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri sesosok robot berarmor merah dengan matanya berkilat hijau menatap mereka. Aura merah masih menguar dari tubuh sosok itu bagaikan kenalpot yang berasap. "Kita habisi mereka, Ddraig." Sosok itu yang merupakan Issei dalam wajud Balance Breaker berbicara entah pada siapa sambil memasang posisi kuda-kuda bertarung.

[Yokai, Aibou]

Seolah menanggapi perkataannya barusan, berlian ditangan kirinya berbicara sambil berkedip-kedip.

Melihat itu Sasuke menghembuskan nafas.

Sriiing

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan katananya dari sarungnya dan mengacungkannya lemas kesamping bawah kanannya. "Biar aku saja yang maju." Ujarnya sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada Issei.

"Baiklah." Naruto menanggapi dengan suaranya yang terdengar malas. "Sisakan kepalanya untuk aku jitak."

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang akan maju melawannya Issei nampak kesal. "Cuih, laki-laki tampan, mati saja sana. Aku muak melihat wajah sepertimu."

'Jorok sekali sih, simuka cabul itu. meludah didalam helmnya, bukankah itu bakal mengenainya sendiri.' Naruto menatap Issei dengan pandangan jijik.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara dan lawan aku." Sasuke yang masih berada disamping Naruto mengacungkan katananya kepada Issei.

"Geh, sebelum itu. Hey pria tampan, apa kau tahu, didunia ini ada 2 jenis laki-laki?" Sebelum pertarungannya, Issei memberikan sebuah petanyaan aneh yang diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. Issei merasa dia harus memamerkan hal ini kepada pria tampan didepannya, karena menurutnya lelaki itu tidak boleh dinilai dari hanya wajahnya yang tampan saja. Sasuke yang acuh sepertinya menangkap maksud perkataan Issei, yakni pria tidak boleh dilihat dari ketampanannya saja namun dari kebaikan hati sipria tersebut. Meskipun acuh dia memang menyutujui hal tersebut. Dia sedikit tersenyum karena orang-orang didunia barunya ini tak jauh baiknya dengan orang-orangnya didunia shinobi. Namun mendengar jawaban yang dijawab sendiri oleh sipemberi pertanyaan membuat Sasuke harus kembali menarik kata-katanya tentang orang-orang didunia ini tak jauh lebih baik dari dunianya.

"2 laki-laki itu adalah, laki-laki yang sudah memencet payudara dan laki-laki yang belum memencet payudara. Dan aku ada dibagian yang pertama, kau tahu. Itu tak tertandingi." Issei menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan suara yang dibuat-buat untuk membuat kedua pria didepannya itu iri.

Namun bukannya iri, Naruto dan Sasuke malah melihat Issei dengan pandangan mengasihani. Mereka berdua saling pandang sejenak untuk melihat masing-masing ekspresi kawannya.

Wajah Sasuke nampak sedih menatap Naruto, seolah berkata. _'Dobe, apa kau yang mengajarinya hal itu?"_

Dan Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan. _"Enak saja, aku tahu Shisou ku itu juga mesum, tapi aku bersumpah tak ikut ambil membesarkan anak mesum itu.'_

Mereka mengangguk serempak. Lalu mereka berdua kembali menarik kepala mereka secara bersamaan kearah Issei sambil berkata serempak.

"Pencetlah payudara dimimpimu sana!"

Bruk

Tubuh Issei yang berlapis armor itu tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Akan sangat menjijikkan jika aku bertarung dengan laki-laki mesum seperti dia." Tubuh Sasuke bergetar geli membayangkan fantasy aneh tentang pertarungannya.

"Yah, dengan genjutsumu ini. Setidaknya dia tak akan mengganggu."

Sasuke kembali memasukkan katananya pada sarungnya, lalu dia menatap Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi."

Naruto memberikan anggukan sebagai tanggapannya. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Issei yang berbaring dalam kondisi berarmornya sambil bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas tentang "Oppai!"

.

.

.

TBC

Haah, akhirnya chapter 6 jadi.

Maaf banget kalau chapter ini begitu lama padahal review kemarin banyak banget.

Sumpah, minggu kemarin adalah minggu tersibuk saya dan ini masih berlanjut. Semua kesibukan itu juga tiba dengan mendadak dan tanpa perkiraan saya. Saya sebelumnya sudah menyelesaikan setengah chapter 6 ini, dan semalam adalah waktu nganggur yang alhamdulillah saya dapatkan. Jadi saya berusaha menyelesaikan chapter kali ini dalam satu malam karena setelah ini saya akan kembali mendapatkan kesibukkan. Karena jika saya tidak mengambil waktu itu, mungkin saja fic ini bisa update bulan depan. Jadi kalau separuh kebawah chapter kali ini diepenuhi oleh typo atau kata-katanya tak eneak dipandang saya mohon maaf. Tapi saya berharap chapter kali ini sudah memuaskan kalian.

Pertarungan ini masih permulaan, jadi jangan kecewa dulu kalau misalkan belum greget. Dan untuk Issei, dia belum kalah lo, jadi kalian masih bisa menanti pertarungan sang Sekeryuutei.

Balasan review chapter 5 non-login :

Namefrenz : iya, plus Saji&Sasuke. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Ardian : Terima kasih, Syukurlah kalau udah bagus. Waduh, untuk pair, gak segitunya juga sih. Itu maksudnya mereka bertiga akan bersaing, bukan mereka bertiga jadi pacarnya Sona, hahahaha aku gak kebayang jika Sona sampai macarin ketiga-tiganya. Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

Rei01 : Yah, ok, pasti saya usahakan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Inui Takumi 555 : ok. Disini belum nampak, tapi saya udah ada rencana dengan Akeno dan Rossweisse. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Kuro-s : waduh, aku dikatain Frog(kodok). Tapi tak apalah, kan nanti kalau dicium tuan putri aku jadi pangeran tampan hehehe. Waduh, belum-belum udah semangat nih, liat Naruto nanti ketemu Le-chan. Ok, chapter depan kamu bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan waduh lagi, wordnya ditambah? Jadi 4-5 K itu masih kurang? Yah, gak papa, saya usahain. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Fhio007 : Ok, sangkyuu. Terima kasih udah mau review.

Guest : waduh, jangan gitu donk, nanti muncul great war kedua loh(emangnya NaruSaku iblis, terus NaruHina malaikat apah, lagian fraksi ketiganya siapa). Ok, pastinya next bukan beat ataupun vario hehehe. HALA? Hmm, bagian mana tuh, aku gak ngerasa nulis gituan, dan kalaupun mungkin aku nulis gitu itu pasti hanya typo(mungkin). Terima kasih udah mau review.

TOBI THE GOOD BOY : hahahaha, iya, kasihan banget dia, minta kasih sayang dari Sona hahaha. Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

Syafiq : Naruto udah gak bisa kembali ke Konoha lagi, men. Disini adalah cerita tentang petualangan baru Naruto. Dan kalau saya buat dia kembali ke Konoha pasti bakal Sad. Terima kasih udah mau review.

.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah mereview, favorite, Follow ataupun sekedar fic saya yang satu ini.

Itu saja dari saya, silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai chapter kali ini dikolom review dan pasti akan saya balas. Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya dalam melanjutkan fic ini.

.

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.


	7. Durandal Bestrayer

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 7 : Durandal Bestrayer

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang EL23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 menit Tsubaki dan Tomoe mulai bergerak setelah mendapat perintah dari Sona. Tsubaki yang ditugaskan untuk memimpin penyerangan rute dua terus bergerak maju kewilayah lawan secara hati-hati melalui tempat parkir. Suasana dikawasan parkir yang begitu sunyi senyap membuat Tsubaki yang berjalan didepan begitu waspada.

[ _Mentri_ pertama Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

Suara speaker yang mengumumkan tumbangnya salah satu dari delapan lawannya membuat Tsubaki menghentikan kewaspadaannya sejenak hanya untuk tersenyum kebelakang pada pendamping penyerangannya, Tomoe. "Sepertinya semuanya menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Um, kita juga harus berjuang Tsubaki-senpai!" Tomoe menampakkan kepalan tangannya kedepan, memperlihatkan simbol bahwa dirinya bersemangat. Tsubaki hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman lalu kembali fokus pada tugasnya.

Kembali bergerak, mata Tsubaki dan Tomoe menangkap sebuah siluet sosok laki-laki. Ketika mereka menghampiri ketempat sosok itu, dua sosok berpedang nampak familiar bagi mereka. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan pedang eropa dan gadis bersurai biru dengan beberapa helai didepan yang berwarna hijau membawa pedang yang sudah melegenda didunia sebagai pembunuh Naga.

Tomoe yang melihat pedang yang dibawa gadis didepannya itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. "Ascalon!"

"Sepertinya Durandal tak akan beraksi mengingat tebasannya dapat menghancurkan area parkiran ini sekaligus." Tsubaki berusaha menyimpulkan atas pengamatan apa yang didapatinya tersebut. Melihat bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan segera menyalami pertempuran, Tsubaki mencoba untuk menyapa lawannya tersebut selayaknya kawan seolah tak merasa mereka merupakan musuh dalam pertandingan ini. "Apa kabar, Kiba Yuuto-kun, Xenovia Quarta-san. Aku sudah menduga kalian adalah lawan kami disini."

'Bukankah yang menduga hal ini adalah Kaichou. Tsubaki-senpai sepertinya lagi cari perhatian sama Kiba-kun.' Tomoe yang melihat pernyataan Tsubaki tadi nampak tak setuju dan menganggap bahwa Tsubaki hanya ingin membuat Kiba kagum padanya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat ketegangan, tapi kabarku kali ini sungguh tak baik bagi kalian. Aku pasti akan membalas kekalahan Kouhai imutku!" Tanpa lebih lama berbasa-basi, Xenovia meningkatkan tekanan kekuatannya.

Tomoe dengan katananya, Tsubaki dengan Nagitananya. Bersama mereka berempat mempersiapkan senjata spesial mereka dan mulai mengambil posisi menyerang.

Dengan kecepatan mereka sebagai bidak Kuda dan Ratu, mereka melaju menyerang dan saling menyilangkan senjata mereka pada masing-masing lawannya.

Triiiing

Suara dentingan senjata mereka yang bertemu menggema sepanjang area parkir. Setelah itu pertarungan empat macam senjata tajam dengan kecepatan tinggi terjadi. Tsubaki dan Kiba yang tadi saling bersilang senjata melompat secara bebarengan untuk kembali bersiap-siap menyerang. Kemudian dengan gaya bertarung mereka masing-masing, mereka saling mengadu teknik bersenjata mereka pada lawannya, berusaha menumbangkan satu sama lain.

Sementara itu Tomoe dan Xenovia yang sedang mengambil posisi kuda-kuda, masih berdiri kokoh ditempat mereka tadi melompat untuk bersiap. Mata mereka penuh dengan fokus sebagaimana petarung yang mencari celah dan kesempatan untuk memberikan serangan.

"Kau akan terkejut melihat ini." Mengatakan itu, Xenovia mengucapakan beberapa kata yang terdengar seperti mantra, lalu setelahnya udara disampingnya terdistorsi dan menampakkan lubang dimensi yang gelap gulita. Didalam lubang itu terlihat sebuah pedang yang mempunyai bilah berwarna biru dengan tepi berwarna emas dan memancarkan energi yang begitu besar. Aura dari pedang itu menguar keluar, kearea parkir dari celah dimensi yang terbuka bebas diudara.

"I-itu, Durandal." Wajah manis Tomoe itu terlihat terkejut, karena sebelumnya dia sudah terlanjur mengira Xenovia tak akan memakai Durandal. Wajah terkejutnya kini berganti dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Kau bilang kau tak akan memakai Durandal."

Mendengar itu Xenovia mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa yang mengatakannnya?"

"Tsubaki-senpai." Jawab Tomoe polos sambil menuding Tsubaki yang bertarung dengan Kiba menggunakan telunjuknya.

"DAN KAU MENGAJUKAN KOMPLAIN PADAKU?!" Teriak Xenovia dengan nada tak percaya dan setetes keringat sebesar jempol kaki yang tiba-tiba menghiasi belakang kepalanya.

"Mou, lupakan ini. Aku akan memberitahumu seperti apa kecerdasan Raja kami, Rias Buchou dengan menunjukkan strateginya dan aku akan memperlihatkan hasil latihanku dari Azazel-sensei." Setelah mengatakan itu, aura Durandal yang tadi menguar kini membungkus bilah Ascalon yang digenggam erat oleh Xenovia. Ini merupakan cara unik yang disarankan gubenur malaikat jatuh Azazel dalam menggunakan Durandal dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Rasakan ini!" Bersamaan dengan ucapan Xenovia barusan, Xenovia menebaskan Ascalon pada udara kosong dan dengan itu aura sucinya yang bercampur dengan Durandal melaju cepat kearah Tomoe. Itu hanyalah aura suci saja yang tidak bersifat destructif karena mengingat peraturan mengatakan tidak boleh menghancurkan arena, namun aura suci saja itu sangat berdampak besar bagi iblis.

"Kau akan tahu bahwa strategi Kaichou itu tak akan bisa dikalahkan dengan strategi semacam ini, kau akan tahu hasil latihanku!" Meskipun melihat aura suci yang sedikit lagi mengenainya, Tomoe tetap bicara santai tanpa bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia mengacungkan tangan kosongnya yang tak memegang katana pada aura suci yang melaju cepat padanya. "Reverse!"

Seketika aura suci yang dilepaskan Xenovia berubah menjadi aura iblis dan kini berbalik kearahnya. Reverse, teknik membalikkan sifat serangan yang dikuasai semua gadis anggota OSIS minus Tsubaki. Salah satunya karena teknik inilah kelompok Sitri dikenal sebagai tipe serangan balik. Inilah yang dilatih Tomoe selama ini dan sesuai dengan strategi Kingnya, teknik ini tepat berguna untuk melawan kelompok Gremory yang dikenal sebagai tipe serangan langsung.

Xenovia yang dilanda kebingungan menerima serangan itu tanpa mencoba menghindar sedikitpun.

Tidak sampai disitu, Tomoe kini kembali memperagakan sebuah gerakan untuk serangan tambahan. Katana Jepang yang dipegang tangan kanannya ia acungkan keatas. Lalu seolah waktu melambat, dia memutar katananya searah jarum jam hingga kembali keposisi semula, yakni diatas. Dari pola lingkaran yang dibuat Tomoe barusan, energi abstrak yang terlihat seperti hologram yin dan yang menjadi latar belakang Tomoe berdiri. Lalu setelahnya, dengan kecepatannya sebagai kuda, dia berlari bak bayangan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Xenovia dengan pose habis menebas sesuatu.

Beberapa saat pola yin dan yang muncul ditubuh bagian depan Xenovia, lalu setelah pola itu menghilang luka melintang dibagian perut muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Aaaaaargh!" Xenovia menjerit kesakitan.

Bugh

"Uhuk."

Dia jatuh terduduk sambil memuncratkan darah pada mulutnya.

"XENOVIA!" Kiba berteriak melihat partnernya ambruk sambil terbatuk darah seperti itu.

Xenovia mencoba meraba lukanya. Luka melintang yang berupa cahaya putih itu membuat matanya terbelalak. "I-ini, lu-luka yang disebabkan aura suci." Ujarnya dengan kesusahan.

"Ya, kau benar. Keluargaku merupakan keluarga yang memiliki spesialis dalam menghancurkan roh-roh jahat dan tentu saja aku juga memiliki kemampuan itu, karena itulah aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan suci yang merupakan kelemahan roh jahat dan juga iblis."

Darah keluarga Meguri yang merupakan pembasmi roh jahat mengalir pada Tomoe. Roh jahat yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan gelap seperti iblis, merupakan mangsa bagi makluk pemilik kekuatan suci.

[ _Rock_ Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

Suara speaker pengumuman menggema sepanjang area parkir.

Mendengar itu Tomoe tersenyum. "Sepertinya Naruto-kun menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik." Dengan masih tersenyum senang, Tomoe mengacungkan katananya pada Xenovia yang nampak kesakitan. "Dan selanjutnya, giliranku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku dengan baik."

Luka akibat serangannya sendiri yang diubah menjadi kebalikannya tidak terlalu berdampak pada Xenovia karena memang kekuatan iblis tak kan membuat iblis terluka parah, namun beda lagi dengan luka serangan berbasis kekuatan suci yang diterimanya barusan.

"Gahg." Xenovia kembali memuncratkan darah pada mulutnya lalu jatuh tergeletak dipermukaan jalan.

Melihat Xenovia yang tergeletak tak berdaya seperti itu Tsubaki berkata pada Tomoe. "Sepertinya kau tak perlu melakukannya Tomoe. Dia akan segera kalah dengan luka-luka itu." Dia lalu mengarahkan tatapannnya yang dingin itu pada lawannya yang menunjukkan ekspresi keras yang tak biasa dipakai wajah casanovanya. "Sekarang tinggal dirimu Kiba Yuuto-kun."

"Cih." Kiba mendecih. Tak punya pilihan lain, dia harus mundur sekarang. Dengan cepat Kiba berlari melewati Tsubaki dan Tomoe ketempat Xenovia tergeletak, kemudian dia memungut tubuh tergeletak itu dan pergi secepatnya jauh dari kedua musuhnya itu. Kiba pergi kebayangan terdekat. Mobil-mobil yang tertata rapi dan memiliki jarak penataan yang rapat membuat keberadaan mereka begitu sulit ditemukan Tsubaki dan Tomoe.

Kiba membaringkan Xenovia dibawah bayangan mobil dan mengeluarkan obat-obatan medis yang tadi diambilnya dari toko obat dimarkasnya sebelum penyerangan.

Mereka benar-benar kalah barusan. Dua tipe serangan balik yang sangat menyusahkan bagi pengguna serangan berskala besar dan kekuatan suci seperti mereka benar-benar membuat mereka tak bisa berkutik. Sona telah menutup kelemahan mereka dengan menempatkan dua orang seperti Tsubaki dan Tomoe pada mereka. Dia benar-benar berniat menghancurkan Kiba dan Xenovia karena dia sudah memprediksi bahwa merekalah penyerang utama. Kiba pun merasa demikian, dia merasa bahwa Sona telah memprediksi segalanya sampai point ini.

Keterbatasan informasi merupakan salah satu faktor yang membuat Kiba dan kelompok Gremory lainnya tak bisa memberikan perlawanan berarti seperti ini. Itu berbeda dengan Kelompok Sitri yang sudah mengetahui sebagian besar kemampuan beserta cara berpikir dari anggota kelompok Gremory. Seperti kata orang; terkadang informasi lebih _berbahaya_ dari pada senjata. Bukti dari kata-kata itu telah dirasakan oleh Kiba dan lainnya. Kelompok mereka yang memiliki kekuatan besar tak lebih dari lidi bagi kelompok Sitri.

"Kiba, abaikan aku. Aku akan segera lenyap dari tempat ini."

Mendengar suara Xenovia yang terdengar menahan sakit membuat tangan Kiba yang sedari tadi bergerak mengobati lukanya tiba-tiba melemas dan berhenti melaksanakan tugasnya. Dengan wajah yang menunduk hingga wajah tampannya tertutup poni rambutnya, Kiba membalas perkataan Xenovia. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi tahukah kamu, aku berjanji kalau aku takkan mudah mengabaikan rekanku sendiri."

"Lunak sekali, kamu jadi seperti Issei."

Mendengar itu Kiba tersenyum. "Itu membuatku senang, karena bagian dariku menginginkan menjadi seperti dia."

Ditengah wajahnya yang pucat, Xenovia menunjukkan wajah mengejek pada Kiba. "Menjadi seperti Issei? Maksudmu menjadi seorang yang mesum."

Seketika Kiba sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Tentu tidak begitu. Itu merupakan sifat alami Issei-kun, yang kumaksud adalah keberanian dan semangatnya."

Oleh kata-kata Kiba, Xenovia tertawa kering. "Itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu."

"Kau benar. Namun, selama aku bisa menggerakkan meski hanya satu jari, aku tetap akan melawan." Kiba tak membantah perkataan Xenovia barusan, namun wajah tampannya itu menunjukkan kemantapan bahwa dia benar bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi seorang yang penuh tekad seperti laki-laki yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Sou ka. Apa kau menyuruh orang sepertiku untuk bergerak karena aku masih bisa menggerakkan jariku? Kau lelaki kejam."

"Hm." Kiba tersenyum lembut pada Xenovia. "Tugasmu sudah selesai, sekarang biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini."

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat ketempat Kiba dan Xenovia berada.

Kiba tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia menatap Xenovia dengan wajah yang penuh tekad. "Aku pinjam kekuatanmu."

Xenovia tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi Kiba.

"Sudahkah kau menyiapkan dirimu, Kiba-kun." Tsubaki muncul dari balik mobil dengan membawa Nagitananya.

Tiba-tiba robekan kecil diudara muncul dibelakang Kiba. Sebuah lubang dimensi yang menyimpan pedang suci yang setara dengan kekuatan penuh Exclaibur mengeluarkan aura sucinya yang berintensitas lebih besar dari yang dikeluarkan Xenovia tadi. Karena letaknya yang berada tepat dibelakang Kiba, Tsubaki dan Tomoe tak dapat melihatnya karena itu merupakan titik buta bagi mereka yang berada didepan tubuh Kiba.

Aura Durandal yang menguar menyelimuti tubuh Kiba. Kekuatan pedang iblis yang dimiliki sacred gearnya bercampur dengan kekuatan suci berintensitas besar dari Durandal. Seperti halnya dengan Balance Breakernya, dua kekuatan yang memiliki sifat berlawanan yang seharusnya tak dapat bertemu kecuali dalam bentuk permusuhan kini dapat bertemu dengan tujuan bersatu untuk menciptakan kekuatan baru.

"Durandal Birth!"

Dengan ucapan Kiba barusan, pedang iblis yang bercampur aura Durandal menyembul dimana-mana didalam tempat parkir. Aura suci yang intensitasnya lebih banyak dari aura iblis itu tentu akan berakibat fatal bagi iblis yang terkena serangan tersebut.

Namun kecepatan dari bidak Ratu dan Kuda membuat Tsubaki dan Tomoe dapat melompat dan berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut.

Kiba dengan cepat mengambil 2 pedang yang mengacung didepannya dan melompat mengejar Tsubaki. Kecepatannya itu memang tak dapat dibantah lagi melampaui kedua gadis budak Sitri tersebut. Seketika dia sudah berada didepan Tsubaki yang melayang diudara. Satu pedang yang berada ditangan kanannya dia tebaskan secara vertikal dari atas pada Tsubaki.

Triiing

Tsubaki menahannya dengan Nagitananya. Tak sampai disitu, Kiba kembali menyerang Tsubaki menggunakan pedang ditangan kirinya dengan tebasan horizontal.

Melihat itu, dalam posisinya yang berada diudara Tsubaki membungkukkan badannya hingga mencapai sudut 90 derajat membuat tubuhnya selamat dari tebasan Kiba. Namun sepertinya arah menghindar Tsubaki salah, dengan membungkuk kedepan itu sama saja dia menyerahkan wajahnya pada Kiba. Dengan kakinya yang bebas bergerak Kiba menendang wajah Tsubaki tanpa ampun hingga membuat kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya itu pecah dan tubuhnya meluncur deras kepermukaan.

"Tsubaki-senpai!" Tomoe berteriak melihat wakil ketuanya meluncur deras kepermukaan.

Tap

Kiba mendarat dengan sempurna dan kembali melaju menyerang. Tujuannya hanya satu, ketempat lawan terkuatnya saat ini, yakni Tsubaki. Jika Tsubaki dapat dikalahkan maka lawannya yang memiliki kekuatan dibawah Tsubaki seperti Tomoe itu dapat dengan mudah dikalahkannya karena mengalami tekanan mental setelah melihat secara langsung pemimpinnya dikalahkan. Dan inilah kesempatan Kiba, kondisi Tsubaki yang masih terbaring lemah karena terkena serangannya barusan memungkinkan Kiba menghabisi Tsubaki tanpa adanya perlawanan.

Namun Tomoe yang melihat fokus serangan Kiba hanya tertuju pada Tsubaki tak membiarkannya begitu saja, dia berlari untuk menghadang Kiba menuju tempat Tsubaki.

Kiba yang melihat Tomoe mendekat padanya tetap berlari kearah Tsubaki. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya dia melemparkan aura iblis dan aura suci Durandal dengan menebaskan pedangnya pada udara kosong kearah Tomoe.

"Cih, Kusoo." Melihat serangan Kiba itu terpaksa Tomoe menghindar dengan melemparkan paksa tubuhnya kesamping kiri hingga membuat tubuhnya membentur permukaan dengan kasar. Dikarenakan aura suci bersatu dengan aura iblis, Tomoe tak mungkin menggunakan teknik reverse seperti yang dilakukannya pada Xenovia tadi. Tak ada artinya menggunakan teknik itu karena tak ada yang bisa dibalikkan ketika kekuatan suci dan kekuatan iblis tergabung bersama. "Tsubaki-senpai." Ucap Tomoe lirih.

'Satu Tebasan saja!' Bagai Singa yang memburu mangsanya, mata Kiba tak sekalipun lepas dari Tsubaki yang menjadi targetnya, berharap dapat menyarangkan serangan meskipun hanya sekali. Satu saja serangan yang sudah dilumuri aura suci pasti sudah cukup untuk menghabisi satu iblis seperti Tsubaki.

Begitu jaraknya dengan Tsubaki tinggal 3 meter, Kiba melompat dan mengangkat kedua pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. "SATU SERANGAN SAJA, HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tsubaki yang baru saja bisa menegakkan tubuhnya sebatas bersimpuh, kini harus dikejutkan dengan teriakan Kiba yang melayang didepannya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua pedangnya yang dia yakin akan digunakan untuk menghabisinya. Karena tendangan Kiba tadi dan benturan tubuhnya dengan permukaan tanah, Tsubaki tak mampu bergerak gesit untuk menghindari tebasan Kiba yang akan segera diterimanya. Kacamatanya hancur, pelipisnya berlumuran darah, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi lecet, menggerakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan saja Tsubaki merasa kesakitan. Dia sama sekali tak mengelak dan tak mencoba menangkis.

"TSUBAKI-SENPAAAAAII!" Tomoe berteriak tegang melihat Tsubaki yang sedikit lagi menerima tebasan dari kedua pedang Kiba.

"SATU SERANGAN SAJA, HAAAAAAAAAA!"

'Gomen, Kaichou.' Tsubaki memejamkan matanya, pasrah akan apa saja yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

Triiiing

Tak merasakan sakit apapun dari tubuhnya, kening Tsubaki berkerut kebingungan. Dia berpikir, mungkinkah karena aura suci Durandal yang terlalu besar membuat tubuhnya tidak sempat memberi sinyal kepada otaknya untuk merasakan sakit. Namun itu tak mungkin, sepengetahuannya serangan yang berbasis kekuatan suci merupakan rasa sakit yang teramat luar biasa untuk kaum iblis. Jika begitu, lantas apa yang terjadi?

Dengan takut-takut Tsubaki memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Saat mata itu terbuka, apa yang pertama kali tertangkap iris light-brown milik wanita cantik itu adalah sesosok laki-laki berambut reven berwarna hitam yang berdiri tegak membelakanginya. Mencoba melihat keatas, mata Tsubaki melihat kedua pedang yang tadinya membuat dirinya memejamkan matanya pasrah kini tertahan sebuah katana yang dipegang laki-laki berambut reven didepannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Tomoe girang melihat rekan laki-lakinya datang tepat disaat-saat dibutuhkan seperti ini. Rasa lega tiba-tiba menyelimutinya karena melihat Tsubaki telah selamat dari serangan Kiba.

Tap

"Maaf mengganggu acaramu, tapi si Teme itu yang memaksa kemari." Tiba-tiba sosok Naruto berada disamping Tomoe dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Um, tidak apa-apa, justru aku berterima kasih, karena kedatangan kalian, Tsubaki-senpai tertolong." Tomoe tersenyum pada Naruto dan Naruto membalas senyuman itu dengan ikut tersenyum padanya.

Tsubaki yang mendengar apa yang dikatakanTomoe barusan membelalakkan matanya. Sosok laki-laki yang membelakanginya menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, menatap Tsubaki yang masih bersimpuh dengan wajah syok.

Wajah datar itu, poni rambut itu, dua mata yang berbeda itu, "Sa-Sa-suke-kun." Tsubaki terbata dalam mengeja nama lelaki yang berada didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas, melihat wajah datar Sasuke yang sebelumnya tertutup bayangan poni rambutnya kini diterpa cahaya entah dari mana.

Sasuke tak membalas, dia tetap diam dan memandang wajah Tsubaki yang terkejut melalui ekor matanya.

Kiba mengambil kembali kedua pedangnya yang berhasil ditangkis Sasuke dan melompat menjauh dari sana. "Cih, bala bantuan, kah?"

Sriing

Sasuke kembali menoleh kedepan, memandang datar Kiba dengan satu Sharinggan dimatanya yang berputar sekali. "Bala penghancur, lebih tepatnya." Ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar dingin.

"Cih." Lagi-lagi Kiba mendecih. Sejenak matanya menoleh kesamping, melihat Xenovia yang berbaring tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya.

Tubuh Xenovia yang terbaring mulai diselubungi cahaya. Ekspresinya diselimuti oleh senyum seiring tubuhnya yang semakin memudar. Kiba memaksakan untuk ikut tersenyum dan melihat kepergiannya. Sebelum tubuh Xenovia yang benar-benar menghilang, lubang dimensi yang menyimpan Durandal meledakkan aura suci Durandal dengan jumlah intesitas sangat besar. Dan akhirnya lubang itu menutup bersamaan dengan Xenovia yang telah menghilang dari arena game.

[ _Ksatria_ kedua Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

'Dia memberikan aura suci Durandal pada Kiba-kun sebelum dia keluar dari game.' Tomoe yang melihat kejadian tadi membatin begitu.

Ledakkan dari aura suci Durandal itu kini menyelimuti tubuh Kiba dan menambah jumlah aura suci yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya. Api dan air, kedua pedang iblis berelemen berlawanan yang dibuatnya kini terasa haus akan tubuh iblis. Kiba mendongkak menatap musuh didepannya dengan mata penuh kebencian. "Minna, aku pasti akan membalas kekalahan kalian semua!"

Siiiing

Triiing

Setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba Kiba menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Sasuke dengan tebasan horizontal oleh pedang ditangan kirinya namun dapat ditahan Sasuke dengan menaruh posisi Kusanagi yang dipegang tangan kanannya kesamping lengan kirinya tanpa sedikitpun mengubah posisi berdirinya. "Lambat." Ujar Sasuke dingin ditengah Kusanaginya yang menyatu dengan pedang Kiba.

Wajah Kiba sempat menunjukkan keterkejutan melihat serangannya dapat dengan mudah ditahan Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisi berdirinya, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahan. "JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU!"

Siiiing

Kiba kembali menghilang dan kini berada diatas Sasuke. Tak puas dengan satu pedang, kini Kiba menggunakan kedua pedangnya sekaligus untuk menyerang, dengan sekuat tenaga dia tebaskan kedua pedangnya yang teracung tinggi itu pada Sasuke yang berada dibawahya.

Triiing

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menahannya dengan mudah tanpa mengubah posisi berdirinya, posisinya dan Kiba kini sama persis ketika dirinya menahan serangan Kiba yang ingin menyerang Tsubaki tadi. Sasuke mendongkak untuk menatap pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Masih lambat."

Suara meremehkan Sasuke membuat rahang Kiba mengeras. "HAAAAAAAA!"

Siiiing.. Triiing...

Siiiing.. Triiing...

Siiiing.. Triiing...

Siiiing.. Triiing...

Siiiing.. Triiing...

Kecepatan Kiba kini menggila. Begitu sampai disatu tempat dan menyarangkan serangannya dia sudah berpindah kesatu tempat lain dan kembali menyarangkan serangan. Bunyi demi bunyi terdengar telinga. Suara dentingan akibat benturan antara dua benda tajam yang selalu berulang tanpa berhenti adalah salah satunya. Percikan api kecil nampak dari setiap kali kedua pedang itu bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Lambat."

"Lambat."

"Masih lambat."

"Sangat lambat."

Entah kenapa suara dentingan pedang ataupun suara lainnya tak terdengar sama sekali oleh telinga Kiba. Satu-satunya suara yang dapat didengarnya hanyalah suara meremehkan yang keluar dari lelaki yang menjadi lawannya itu. Suara itu sangat memuakkan baginya.

Kiba mulai menunjukkan gerakan yang tak berarti. Kecepatannya memang semakin bertambah, namun serangan yang dilakukannya entah kenapa sangat mudah dibaca. Pikirannya kini kalap karena mendengar kata yang terus keluar dari lelaki dihadapannya itu setiap kali dia melancarkan serangan. Tanpa disadari tujuannya berganti, tujuannya kini hanya untuk membungkam mulut yang meremehkannya itu.

Disela serangannya, dia mendapat serangan balasan yang menyebabkan luka-luka kecil dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kecepatannya meminimalisir luka yang diterimanya. Dengan kembali berpindahnya tubuhnya setelah melakukan serangan, senjata lawannya itu hanya dapat memberikan goresan tipis yang tak begitu fatal baginya.

Tapi, luka demi luka yang terus bertambah akhirnya membuat Kiba mulai menunjukkan ciri-ciri kewalahan. Bukan hanya gerakannya yang tak berarti, namun juga kecepatannya kini mulai melambat.

"Lambat."

"Brengseeeek!" Kiba murka, dengan semua tenaganya dia menebaskan kedua pedangnya pada Sasuke.

Bzz.. cip.. cip...

Pyarrr!

Mata Kiba membulat, keringat bercururan ditengah tubuhnya yang mematung. Barusan dia mendengar suara kicauan burung bersamaan dengan cahaya biru yang tiba-tiba muncul dan selanjutnya adalah suara besi yang hancur berkeping-keping. Mata membulatnya itu bergerak ketelapak tangannya yang menggenggam gagang pedang, lebih keatas dia melihat bilah dari kedua pedangnya yang hanya tersisa seperempat dari aslinya. Sebagian besar besi-besi dari bilah pedang itu kini sudah hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang kini bertaburan dibawahnya.

Namun insting bahaya yang diterimanya menyadarkan Kiba dari rasa keterkejutannya. Ujung tajam pedang yang telah menghancurkan kedua pedangnya kini dengan cepat bergerak kewajahnya.

Kiba memiringkan wajahnya kesamping kiri membuat wajahnya selamat dari tusukan meski hanya meninggalkan luka berupa goresan kecil dipipinya. Kemudian, dengan cepat Kiba melompat kebelakang untuk menjauh.

Wajah lelaki yang menjadi lawannya itu tetap sama. Datar tak berekspresi seolah tak terdapat emosi satupun darinya.

Kiba merasa dirinya terlalu gegabah. Dia terlalu membawa emosinya disetiap gerakan yang dilakukannya dan itulah yang membuatnya kehilangan tujuannya untuk melawan. Diterpa kesadaran, Kiba menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang masih memburu bersamaan dengan otaknya yang bekerja mencari cara untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

"Wauw, Sasuke-kun, dia hebat." Tomoe yang melihat pertarungan tadi berucap kagum dengan wajah melongo. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sedangkan Tsubaki, matanya yang kini tak terhalang kacamata tak sedetikpun lepas melihat setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke dalam bertarung, mata itu penuh akan rasa kagum dan terpesona sebagaimana putri yang melihat pangerannya bertarung.

Kiba kemudian memunculkan pedang iblis didepannya. Aura suci Durandal yang masih mengelilinginya kini membungkus pedang itu. Kiba kini lebih sedikit mengatur emosinya, kemarahannya tak boleh sampai mempengaruhinya, dia hanya boleh mengeluarkan amarah pada serangannya saja dan tidak untuk kecepatannya. Jika dia terlalu berlebihan dia akan menguras banyak tenaga dan akan berpengaruh besar terhadap ritme dan pengembangan serangannya nanti.

Kiba memasang kuda-kuda serangan.

Selanjutnya sepuluh lingkaran sihir muncul mengelilingi Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan aura Durandal yang hadir pada lingkaran sihir itu, pedang-pedang dengan jumlah yang sama dengan lingkaran sihir itu terbang melaju ketempat Sasuke berdiri.

Namun, sebelum pedang-pedang itu sampai, tiba-tiba saja pedang-pedang itu berhenti seolah ada dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalaunya.

Triiing

Serangan dari belakang yang sama seperti tadi dan ditahan pula oleh Sasuke dengan cara yang sama. Dengan santai Sasuke menahan tebasan Kiba dengan menaruh posisi Kusanagi yang dipegang tangan kanannya kesamping lengan kirinya tanpa sedikitpun mengubah posisi berdirinya.

Tangan kanan Kiba mengambil sebuah pedang dari lingkaran sihir yang diciptakannya, kemudian dengan pedang itu Kiba mengarakan sebuah tusukan yang tertuju pada belakang kepala Sasuke yang masih belum berubah. Namun seolah dapat melihat kebelakang, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan sukses membuat kepalanya terhindar dari tusukan Kiba.

"Masih belum!" Sebuah pedang tercipta didepan Kiba, dan dengan menggunakan mulutnya Kiba memberikan tebasan horizontal pada Sasuke dengan tubuh yang membungkuk, berusaha menjangkau target semaksimal mungkin.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Sasuke berhasil menghindar dari tebasan itu dengan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan membuat tebasan itu hanya mengenai seluruh bagian belakang seragam sekolahnya. Seragam sekolah yang lepas dari bagiannya secara rapi itu membuktikkan seberapa tipisnya jarak antara pedang Kiba dan kulit Sasuke. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mundur dari tempatnya untuk menjauh.

Kalau orang melihatnya, Sasuke pasti sudah dianggap sebagai peraga busana gila yang mencoba mempopulerkan tren baju setengah jadi dikarenakan pakaian yang dikenakannya kini hanya menyisakan kain dibagian depan dan tubuh bagian belakangnya yang tak ditutupi sehelai kain apapun.

Tak mau dianggap begitu, Sasuke merobek bajunya sekalian hingga kini tubuh bagian atasnya sebatas pinggang lepas dari sehelai benang apapun. Tsubaki yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja pipinya merona melihat tubuh Sasuke yang setengah telanjang.

Sasuke yang kini hadir dalam mode baru kini kembali mengarahkan wajah datarnya pada Kiba yang masih berada ditempatnya meskipun kini ditinggal kedua pedangnya dan hanya menyisakan satu pedangnya yang dipegang tangan kirinya.

Kiba merasa jengkel sedari tadi serangannya dapat diantisipasi Sasuke. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, wajah Kiba yang menunduk itu kini nampak datar seolah bosan memasang ekspresi marah. Namun justru ekspresi inilah puncak amarahnya terlihat. Api dingin yang merasukinya membuat Kiba berniat melepaskan seluruh kekuatannya tanpa batasan. Dengan masih menunduk, suara kecil berupa bisikan keluar dari mulut Kiba, dan entah kenapa suara yang tak lebih keras dari angin lewat itu sangat jelas terdengar semua telinga makluk yang ada disana.

"Balance Break."

Swuuuusshh

Siiiiiiiiing

Bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya, aura hitam pekat dan aura putih menyilaukan saling bergerak keatas dengan pola spiral hingga membentuk pilar. Lalu sisa-sisa aura Durandal yang masih mengitari Kiba dan pedang-pedangnya yang menjembul dikawasan parkir kini menjadi penengah diantara kedua aura berlawanan tadi. Aura Durandal yang mempunyai warna biru terang itu menjadi pengisi kekosongan ditengah antara celah dari dua aura yang membentuk pilar spiral tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian aura itu memadat, tinggi ketiga aura tersebut yang tadinya hampir mencapai langit-langit area parkir kini hanya sebatas separuh badan Kiba. Dari ketiga aura yang memadat itu pedang hitam bertepi putih dengan corak api berwarna biru tepat melayang didepan Kiba.

Kiba menggenggam gagang pedang yang melayang didepannya. Perlahan wajahnya mendongkak dan menunjukkkan mata yang penuh dengan niat menghabisi lawannya. "Tebaslah, Durandal Betrayer."

Kini dihadapan Sasuke berdiri sosok pendekar dengan pedang suci iblisnya yang memancakan aura suci iblis mengerikan yang sangat tak baik bagi iblis maupun malaikat.

Kekuatan suci dan iblis yang bercampur membangkitkan Balance Breaker Kiba yang dikenal dengan Sword of Betrayer. Dan sekarang, kekuatan suci iblis dari Balance Breakernya bercampur dengan aura Durandal menciptakan kekuatan baru yang begitu mengerikan yang disebut Kiba tadi sebagai Durandal Betrayer. Mungkin aura Durandal hanya sebagian kecil saja yang bercampur pada pedang itu, namun aura yang terasa kini mungkin setara atau bahkan lebih dari Durandal sekalipun.

Dengan sedikit ancang-ancang, Kiba mengayunkan pedang suci iblisnya pada udara kosong dan aura mengerikan dari pedangnya meluncur deras kearah Sasuke. Melihat itu Sasuke menghindar dengan melakukan salto kedepan hingga melewati tempat Kiba berdiri.

BLAAAAAR

Aura itu menghancurkan sebagian besar kawasan parkir beserta mobil-mobil yang ada.

Sasuke yang habis melakukan salto depan kini menegakkan tubuhnya untuk kembali bersikap. Pedangnya teracung lemas disamping tubuhnya. Wajah datarnya tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali meskipun telah melihat dampak besar yang telah terjadi ketika aura mengerikan dari pedang Kiba bertemu dengan permukaan.

Kiba berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang menajam penuh kebencian. "Sasuke, kupastikan aku akan menghabisimu." Ujarnya dengan nada yang teramat dingin.

"Jangan menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu, itu akan membuatmu kalah ditanganku dengan mudah." Sasuke membalas tak kalah dinginnya.

"HMMMHAAAAAAAAA!" Aura mengerikan terpancar dari tubuh Kiba berdiri. Kemudian ketika Kiba berlari semua yang ada disekelilingnya terhempas menyisakan tempatnya berpijak. Kecepatannya begitu luar biasa dan kini telah berada tepat didepan Sasuke dengan pedangnya yang sudah siap ia tusukan.

Jleeb

BLAAST

Pedang itu tepat menembus tengah jantung Sasuke dan sisa dari serangannya menghabisi segalanya yang ada dibelakang Sasuke tanpa sisa.

Wajah Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan meskipun telah ditusuk oleh pedang yang telah memporak-porandakan area parkir dengan mudahnya.

Wajah Kiba tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget melihat Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya dan secara ajaib kini berada jauh dibelakangnya dengan berdiri santai dan tangannya yang seperti habis menebas sesuatu dengan Kusanaginya.

Jraaaaaash

Tiba-tiba bahu bagian kanan Kiba muncul luka tebasan lebar dan darah segar yang sangat banyak keluar dengan deras. "U-uso... Da-rou?" Dalam keadaan kebingungan Kiba mematung dengan segala ketidak percayaannya.

Bugh

Sedetik selanjutnya Kiba jatuh tak berdaya dengan darah mengalir membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke tetap berdiri ditempatnya dan mendongkak memandang cahaya-cahaya samar dari lampu tempat parkir dengan wajah yang masih tetap datar seolah tak merasa habis menghabisi lawannya. Darah yang nampak masih baru bertetesan dari Kusanaginya.

.

.

TBC

Lama tak jumpa Minna!

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Semoga sehat dan banyak uang!

Hmm, berapa lama fic ini kutinggalkan?

Saya minta maaf banget, kalau chapter ini adalah chapter terlama updatenya dari chapter sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kesibukanlah yang dulunya membuat fic ini update lama. Namun sebenarnya sudah mulai dari seminggu lebih yang lalu saya mulai menganggur.

Lantas apa yang membuat ini kembali molor?

Yah, ini merupakan kesalahan saya. Waktu itu saya sudah berniat memulai pengerjaan fic. Namun karena keinget lagu kesukaan saya dan saya juga kebetulan gak punya lagunya, saya buka-buka koleksi anime saya untuk melihat judul lagunya untuk saya download. Lagu dari anime BLEACH ending ke-3 yang berjudul Houkiboshi(Meteor). Karena melihat judul dan melihat vidio endingnya, gak sengaja saya juga melihat animenya. Sebelumnya hanya melihat, dan setelah melihat saya mulai menikmati dan pada akhirnya saya tergoda untuk kembali melihatnya. Dan setelah itu saya mulai menghabiskan animenya mulai dari episode 16-82. Dan jreng-jreng, saya selesai pada hari minggu kemarin dan besoknya pada hari senin saya sakit karena dalam sebulan saya kurang tidur karena terlalu banyak aktifitas dan nonton anime. (tidak patut dicontoh)

Dan karena sakit, saya tidak masuk sekolah selama 2 hari. Dan dalam 2 hari itu saya menggunakannya untuk istirahat dan membuat kelanjutan fic ini. dan entah karena posisi saya yang lagi sakit atau karena kemampuan menulis saya sudah menurun, saya membutuhkan waktu selama 3 hari untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter ini yang hanya terdiri dari jumlah bersih 4500K. Biasanya jika hanya segini 3 sampai 4 jam saya sudah selesai dan paling poll paling Cuma satu hari. Namun ini, pusing banget mikirinnya.

Tapi yah, akhirnya jadi juga.

Itulah peristiwa yang telah terjadi dalam terciptanya chapter kali ini. Dan kalian tahu, seminggu lebih yang saya habiskan untuk menonton anime Bleach kemarin itu tidak sia-sia, salah satunya adalah chapter kali ini dan kalian akan tahu yang lainnya dichapter-chapter lainnya yang akan datang.

Kalian akan terkejut melihat chapter yang akan datang. (mungkin)

Ok waktunya balas review.

 **Namefrenz :** Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **MATAkami** : hahaha, lebih parahnya lagi ngompol diarmor. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guess** t : Sory. What you really read? If no, myadvice read again and anderstand all. thanks for you review.

 **Guesst** : emm, so. If you talk that, it means you have not read chapter 3. So, my advice if you read, please do not half, read to complate. In chapter 3 already describbed, the conversation time Naruto and Sasuke in Ounclit room.

 **Gakuro kuso** : sangkyuu. Iya ini memang masih berlanjut untuk haremnya Naruto. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Febi** : yah sebenarnya niat awalnya sih gitu, tapi bisa dilihat sekarang sedikit bergeser. Jadi Shojou dan Shonennya imbang. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **DarkShinobi** : Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Ciwod** : hahaha haduh, sepertinya aku perlu memberikan obat sakit ketawa untuk setiap chapter yang aku update. Bisa ngeri ini kalau aku dituntut gara-gara telah membuat korban berjatuhan karena mati ketawa hahaha. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Renji** : hahaha, emang parah mereka. Pastinya, thanks udah mau review.

 **Gea** : hahaha, ok thanks reviewnya.

 **Hn** : Hahaha hmm kritikan yang bagus. Aku tak bisa banyak bicara oleh kritikanmu, tapi yah menurutku semua kata yang di tujukan untuk warning boleh apa saja. Ada yang kata formal bahasa ffn seperti AU,typo,OC,dll, dan ada kata santai yang digunakan author untuk memeberitahukan kekurangan dari ceritanya seperti bahasa kurang baku, cerita pasaran, aneh, gaje,dll. Semua sama-sama bisa dipakai diwarning karena sama-sama berguna memberitahukan peringatan-peringatan dari isi cerita tersebut, yah kurang lebih seperti itulah. Dan terima kasih banget hahaha, jadi fic ini derajatnya high chuniin ya, hmm apa masih jauh dengan Mayor atau Kopral? Hahaha abaikan.

Hahaha kamu juga cukup berani lo, memberikan kritikan yang menurut orang ini tak terlalu diperhatikan tapi kamu begitu memperhatikannya. Cobalah mampir dificnya Galerians-senpai, dia juga pakai tanda warning yang lebih dari aku lo. Dan kembali ketopik, hmm berani-berani aja, lagian ini sesuatu yang baru dan aku kebetulan lagi bersemangat bikin cerita persaingan cinta hahaha. Aku gak punya niatan gitu tapi aku juga tidak tahu hal seperti ini membuat sensasi didunia ffn. Haha terima kasih, saya senang kalau kamu senang, saya berencana membuat ini sebagus mungkin agar suatu saat pair reverse harem seperti ini menjadi populer.

Hadeh, sepertinya bakal heboh kalau dia sudah tahu(saya bahkan sampai terbesit ingin bunuh Masashi Kishimoto disini agar dia tak merilis Naruto chapter 700 hahaha) tapi yah kita lihat saja nanti.

Hoo, itu hanya kebetulan, saya udah lama gak lihat/baca anime/manga one piece, bahkan saya hampir lupa dengan ceritanya.

Cukup NaruSasu aja yang tinggal, disini aja Sona Cuma kebetulan bisa manggil mereka. Tapi yah mungkin aja, kita lihat saja nanti. Terima kasih ya atas reviewnya yang panjang :D

 **rozinamikaze :** Ok pastinya, terima kasih udah mau review

.

Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan pada chapter kali ini dan terima kasih bagi semuanya yang sudah review,fav,Foll dan menunggu fic ini, kalian semua luar biasa hahaha.

Silahkan kalian berikan tanggapan yang kalian pikirkan tentang chapter kali ini!

.

Jaa mata, di Chapter 8!


	8. Akhir Rating Game

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 8 : Akhir Rating Game

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang EL23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Suasana ditempat parkir yang tadinya diisi oleh dentingan pedang beradu dan ledakan-ledakan besar dari aura mengerikan kini berganti dengan kesenyapan. Terkenanya Kiba Yuuto dari tebasan Kusanagi milik sang Uchiha terakhir memulai suasana seperti ini hadir. Kiba hanya bisa terbaring lemah dengan keadaannya yang teramat tragis. Darah yang sangat banyak merembes dari bahunya, dan membuat tubuhnya kini berkubang dalam darah miliknya sendiri. Ekspresi ketidak percayaan masih tersisa diwajahnya. Dia sangat yakin bahwa lawannya tadi telah mendapatkan tusukan Sword Of Durandal Bestrayer miliknya tepat dijantung, tapi dalam tusukannya tiba-tiba saja lawannya itu menghilang secara ajaib dan mengalahkannya tanpa memberikannya waktu untuk tanggap. 'Apa yang terjadi?' Pertanyaan itulah yang terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Kiba menunjukan ekspresi terkejut. Dalam posisinya yang tengkurap tak berdaya dia melihat area parkir yang seingatnya telah porak-poranda akibat tebasan dari pedangnya kini nampak utuh seperti sebelumnya seolah semua karyanya tadi hanyalah ilusi semata.

"A-Apa yang se-benar-nya ter-jadi?" Dengan kesusahan Kiba bertanya entah pada siapa.

Sriiing slep

Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempatnya membelakangi tubuh Kiba menyarungkan Kusanaginya pada sarung pedang yang berada dibelakang pinggangnya. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, dia berbalik dan melewati Kiba yang terkapar.

Bukan hanya wajah Kiba yang nampak terkejut, namun juga 2 orang gadis yang sedari tadi mengamati pertadingan kedua pendekar pedang itu tak lebih sama dengan Kiba. Selain mata yang membulat sempurna, mulut mereka juga menganga melihat bagaimana Sasuke yang tertusuk bisa menghilang dan memberikan serangan pada Kiba tanpa bisa diiukti oleh mata. Dan terlebih lagi tempat bekas pertarungan mereka yang kini kembali kesedia kala membuat banyak pertanyaan bermunculan dikepala Tsubaki dan Tomoe.

Sasuke menghampiri Tsubaki yang bersimpuh."Kau tidak apa?"

Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Tsubaki dari rasa keterkejutannya. Dengan sedikit gelagapan Tsubaki mengangguk menjawabnya. "A-ah, aku tidak apa."

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja setelah tertusuk pedang Kiba-kun? Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang padahal dalam kondisi tertusuk? Kenapa tempat ini kembali normal padahal tadi sudah dihancukan oleh Kiba-kun? Dan seharusya kita menang karena Kiba-kun menghancurkan tempat ini dan membuat kelompok Gremory didiskualifikasi!" Tomoe dalam rasa terkejutnya kini memberondongi Naruto pertanyaan sambil wajahnya yang semakin mendekat kewajah Naruto setiap kali mengajukan pertanyaan, Naruto yang dipelototi Tomoe dengan serasi memundurkan kepalanya ketika Tomoe memajukan wajahnya padanya hingga kini posisi tubuhnya yang condong kebelakang dan Tomoe yang condong kedepan saling bersentuhan hidung. "Watashi, Kininarimasu!" Ujar Tomoe dengan nada tak sabaran.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu, sebuah kilatan dimata Tomoe tertangkap blue safir Naruto. "Etoo..." Naruto nampak gelisah dengan jarak Tomoe yang sangat dekat dengannya. "Sebelum itu, bisakah kau sedikit menjauh dariku?"

"Eh." Tomoe sadar bahwa kini tak ada jarak sama sekali yang memisahkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, spontan saja dia menjauhkan wajahnya pada Naruto, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya Tomoe nyengir canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Gomen-gomen, aku sedikit bersemangat."

'Sedikit bersemangat saja hidungnya sudah sampai diwajahku, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar semangat, bisa-bisa giginya yang sampai diwajahku. Dasar kanibal.' Bulu kudung Naruto sempat berdiri membayangkan Tomoe yang menggigit hidungnya seperti anjing.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Tomoe dengan wajah tak sabaran.

Naruto mengarahkan kepalanya pada tubuh Kiba terbaring, tubuh berlumuran darah itu kini mulai diselimuti cahaya pertanda bahwa dia sudah tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan. "Sejak awal pertarungan dia memang sudah kalah." Ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat Kiba.

"Jangan membuatku mati penasaran Naruto-kun, buatlah ini jadi lebih jelas." Mendengar Naruto yang menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang penuh misteri seperti itu membuat Tomoe jengkel.

"Ketika dia menatap sharinggan Sasuke untuk pertama kali, dia sudah berada dalam kekuasaan Sasuke. Jadi ketika Kiba memberikan Sasuke serangan yang menyulitkannya, Sasuke dapat mengubah kenyataan tersebut menjadi ilusi, itulah yang terjadi."

"Sou ka. Demo, seharusnya itukan hanya berlaku pada Kiba-kun. Kenapa ak-."

"Kau jangan membuat pertanyaan bodoh, bukannya kau tadi juga menatap sharinggannya siteme." Belum sempat Tomoe mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Oh, iya." Tomoe kembali nyengir. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kontak mata itu tidak mungkin dihindari."

"Tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini, kau akan bosan menghitung sudah berapa kali aku menendang pantat Uchiha kampret itu." Ujar Naruto dengan santai sambil berjalan ketempat Tsubaki dan Sasuke setelah Kiba benar-benar lenyap dari tempatnya.

[ _Ksatria_ pertama Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

"Yah, aku bisa mengerti itu. Aku bahkan bosan mendengar ocehanmu." Tomoe pun berujar tak kalah santai dengan Naruto, dia berjalan melewati Naruto dan mengacuhkan speaker pengumuman yang baru saja menggema.

Dengan sendirinya , sebuah simpang lima muncul dipelipis Naruto mendengar perkataan yang dapat dikategorikan ngeselin baginya. 'Gadis ini, mulutnya belum pernah keselek Rasengan kali ya.' Batinnya sambil berkedut-kedut menahan kesal.

 _[Ratu_ Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

"Hoho, sepertinya ada yang berhasil mengalahkan Akeno-senpai." Tomoe tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan mendengar pengumuman kekalahan ratu lawan mereka.

"Aah, ini semakin bagus, pertarungan sudah mencapai akhir dan kita berada dalam keunggulan." Naruto menanggapi rekannya itu dengan senyum ceria. Merekapun kembali berjalan menghampiri Tsubaki dan Sasuke.

"Tsubaki-senpai, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Tomoe yang sudah berada didepan Tsubaki yang sedang diobati Sasuke dengan kotak medis yang diberikan Azazel padanya sebelum pertandingan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya luka dari aura suci yang sedikit membuat tubuhku nyeri, selain itu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jawab Tsubaki diiringi dengan senyum menenangkannya. "Auw, Ittai." Tiba-tiba Tsubaki merintih karena luka dipelipisnya bersentuhan dengan perban yang akan dibalut oleh Sasuke dan spontan saja kepalanya menjauh.

"Hey, diamlah." Sasuke yang melihat Tsubaki menjauhkan kepalanya menegurnya.

"Maaf," Tsubaki kembali memposisikan kepalanya dengan benar.

Melihat itu tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak untuk mengobati Tsubaki.

"Kenapa kau selalu butuh diselamatkan?" Disela tangannya yang dengan telaten bergerak mengobati Tsubaki, Sasuke membuka percakapan.

Mendengar itu Tsubaki menatap Sasuke, merasa tak percaya bahwa kata-kata itu keluar darinya.

Masih sibuk dengan mengobati pelipis Tsubaki, jeda waktu yang cukup lama terjadi sebelum Sasuke selesai dan menatap Tsubaki dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku melihatmu hampir dihabisi oleh benda tajam, yang pertama adalah saat kau melawan Naruto dan pada saat itu ada Sona yang menolongmu. Sekarang dia tidak ada untukmu. Begitupun denganku, untuk selanjutnya aku tak akan selalu ada untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Wajah Tsubaki menunduk mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke benar, sudah sering kali Tsubaki lengah dan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi lawannya. Yang kali ini dia beruntung karena ini hanyalah game dan beruntungnya lagi Sasuke datang menyelamatkannya, namun bagaimana jika suatu saat dia berada pada pertarungan hidup dan mati? Sasuke dan sahabatnya itu tak akan selalu ada untuk melindunginya. Tsubaki merasa dirinya ini terlalu lemah untuk seorang wakil ketua. Perbedaan antara dirinya dan Sona terlalu jauh, baik itu dari segi pertarungan maupun taktik.

Tek

"Auw." Tsubaki merintih ketika jidatnya dijedukkan oleh 2 jari Sasuke, sebuah kebiasaan sang kakak yang dipakai Sasuke untuk menjahili orang-orang didekatnya dan juga sebagai ciri khas dirinya dalam menyalurkan rasa tenang dan nyaman pada seseorang.

"Jangan kau pikirkan jika itu membuat hatimu tidak enak. Masih ada yang lainnya yang akan melidungimu, kita semua disini saling melindungi." Sasuke menunjukan sedikit senyuman pada Tsubaki sambil dirinya yang berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya.

Melihat senyuman itu, untuk kesekian kalinya pipi Tsubaki merona. Perkataan pemuda didepannya tadi memang membuat hatinya menjadi gundah, namun pemuda itu jugalah yang mengobati perasaan gundahnya dengan perkataannya. Tsubaki mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba nampak serius. "Naruto."

"Yah, aku tahu." Seolah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Naruto menanggapi Sasuke dengan cepat. Sebuah senyum misterius hadir diwajahnya. "Dia kembali."

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar berat terdengar semua pasang telinga disana. Suara itu semakin mendekat ketempat berkumpulnya keempat kelompok Sitri.

"Aura ini." Tsubaki yang merasakan aura dari pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidak salah lagi." Tomoe juga menyadari pemilik aura tersebut.

Tap tap tap

Lagi, suara itu semakin terdengar dan selanjutnya, siluet sosok berarmor muncul diudara dengan tangan kanan yang mengambil ancang-ancang kebelakang.

BUUUSSSH

Sebuah gelombang kejut tercipta diudara ketika Naruto menahan pukulan berkekuatan penuh dari sosok tadi dengan satu tangan seolah pukulan tadi hanyalah berasal dari anak kecil. Tsubaki dan Tomoe yang melihat itu sempat terkesima, bagaimana Naruto bisa menahan serangan yang bahkan gelombang kejutnya saja membuat tubuh mereka sedikit bergeser. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa melihat itu, baginya itu biasa untuk Naruto dimode senninnya.

Sosok itu mengambil kembali tangannya dalam genggaman Naruto dengan kasar, kemudian sebuah kaki berlapis armor dia arahkan pada kepala Naruto namun dengan santai Naruto melompat menjauh dan memberikan jarak padanya.

"Jadi." Naruto menatap sosok berarmor yang berdiri dihadapannya itu dengan senyuman. "Kau bisa lepas dari genjutsu Sasuke. Tidak kusangka."

"Kalian, sudah berapa rekan-rekanku yang kalian sakiti?" Sosok itu berujar sambil sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya, mengetahui bahwa satu persatu rekannya dikalahkan oleh orang-orang didepannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ada niat untuk mengalah dalam game ini." Naruto membalas perkataan sosok itu dengan wajah menantang.

"Naruto, kau juga bisa merasakan bukan, bahwa ada sosok yang mendiami tubuh laki-laki itu." Sasuke yang ikut menjauh dan kini berada disampingnya bersama dengan kedua rekan perempuannya berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Yah, dia sama sepertiku. Hanya orang yang memiliki lebih dari 2 jiwa yang bisa memecahkan genjutsu tanpa perlu melakukan teknik _lepas_ pada sistem cakranya."

Yah, sosok berarmor yang tak lain adalah Issei dalam mode balance breakernya itu kini telah lepas dari genjutsu Sasuke berkat jiwa sang Naga Surgawi yang mendiami sacred gearnya. Dengan mengalirkan aura naga miliknya, Ddraig menormalkan kembali pola energi Issei yang dikacaukan oleh genjutsu. Genjutsu tingkat rendah yang hanya Sasuke berikan mencakup kesadaran Issei saja membuat cara seperti itu sudah cukup untuk melepaskan Issei dari pengaruhnya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, biar aku yang melawannya. Orang seperti dia adalah lawan yang cocok denganku." Sebuah seringai misterius muncul diwajah Naruto.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, dan aku tak mau melihatnya." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya setelah berkata seperti itu seolah tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan Naruto nanti adalah sebuah kesadisan yang sangat mengerikan untuk ditatap.

Melihat tanggapan Sasuke, pikiran Tsubaki dan Tomoe juga sama, yakni mereka mengira bahwa apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto nanti adalah sebuah kekerasan yang teramat sadis. Berbagai macam bayangan adegan tentang kesadisan Naruto kini sudah mulai bermunculan dikepala mereka. Mereka membayangkan bahwa apa yang nanti dilakukan Naruto tak kalah kerennya dengan Sasuke tadi saat mengalahkan Kiba. Dengan penuh keseriusan mereka berusaha untuk mefokuskan mata mereka pada Naruto, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Saa, Muka cabul, bagaimana jika kau datang padaku." Naruto membuka tangannya kesamping seperti menanti sebuah pelukan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat wajah menjengkelkanmu itu menjadi tak berbentuk, manusia kucing jelek." Dengan percaya diri Issei memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Setelah itu, dengan cepat Issei melaju ketempat Naruto.

"Hehehe, menyerang secara langsung itu tidak buruk, tapi-," Melihat Issei yang semakin mendekat padanya Naruto bersiap-siap dengan sebuah segel tangan yang terbentuk didepan dadanya. "Kau akan melayang tinggi diudara karena terburu-buru."

Issei semakin mendekat dan sudah bersiap dengan pukulannya. "Hyaaaa!"

"Harem no jutsu."

Poft poft poft poft poft.

"ISSEI-SAMA!"

Crooooooot

Ketika Issei sudah berada cukup dekat dengan tempat Naruto, kepulan asap mengepul dimana-mana dan selanjutnya puluhan gadis-gadis seksi dengan pose menggoda bermunculan disetiap tempat.

Melihat itu, dalam sekejab armor yang membungkus tubuh Issei menghilang dan dengan deras hidungnya menyemprotkan darah, dengan senyum bahagia Issei terkapar. "Aku benar-benar melayang." Sebuah jempol diacungkannya ditengah dirinya yang terbaring penuh kepuasan.

Tsubaki dan Tomoe yang melihat dengan mata telanjang dan tanpa pengaman apapun kini mematung dengan mulut yang menganga sepenuhnya dan rona merah pekat muncul dikedua pipi mereka. Hancur sudah bayangan mereka tentang kesadisan dan betapa kerennya sosok Naruto. Meskipun tahu bahwa pemandangan dihadapan mereka itu membuat sakit mata, namun entah kenapa mata mereka tak bisa dikedipkan walau hanya sekali.

Salah satu dari gadis-gadis cantik tak jauh dari tempat mereka menoleh kearah mereka. Dengan senyum jahil, sebuah ciuman jarak jauh ditujukannya pada Tsubaki dan Tomoe. "Muuuaachh!"

"Kiba-kun, dimana kau, aku butuh aura suci untuk mensucikan tubuhku." Dengan setengah rohnya yang melayang, Tsubaki mengeluarkan kata-kata ngaco.

Menoleh kesamping, Tsubaki mendapati Tomoe yang mematung dengan wajah kosong setelah mendapat ciuman jarak jauh dari Naruto versi gadis.

"Tsubaki-senpai, maaf, sepertinya aku perlu aqua." Mengatakan itu, Tomoe berbalik dan meninggalkan Tsubaki sendirian ditempatnya dengan wajah kosong.

Dengan berbagai pose, para gadis-gadis itu masih mengerumuni Issei dan menggodanya dengan jahil.

Sebelumnya Issei sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah karena benang Saji yang melekat padanya dan sekarangpun masih melekat padanya. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan ini. Cahaya biru mulai membungkus tubuhnya dan secara perlahan tubuhnya memudar dengan senyum bahagia masih menghiasi wajahnya.

 _[Pion_ Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

Akhirnya sang Sekiryuuteipun kalah dengan wajah bahagia oleh sebuah jurus mematikan dari murid sang Ero-Sennin.

.

O.o

.

Sebelum kekalahan Kiba dan Issei.

Dilain tempat, Saji yang beberapa detik lalu habis membantu Naruto kini bergerak maju menyerang kewilayah musuh. Tiap langkahnya itu penuh waspada.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, mata Saji melihat sosok kouhainya yang berjalan didepannya.

Melihat itu Saji mencoba memanggilanya. "Nimura!"

Ruroka menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Geshirou-senpai." Mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah senpai kesayangannya Ruroka berhenti berjalan.

"Kau pergi kemarkas musuh?" Saji yang kini sudah berada disamping Ruroka bertanya padanya.

"Um!" Ruroka mengangguk."Bukankah Kaichou menyuruh semuanya bergerak kewilayah musuh."

"Yah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi bersama."

Setelah mengatakan itu Saji berniat untuk kembali berjalan, namun sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Saji!"

Saji dan Ruroka menoleh, dan menemukan Yura yang berlari ketempat mereka. "Kebetulan kita bertemu disini."

"Yah, sepertinya kita memakai jalan yang sama untuk menyerang. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ketempat musuh bersama." Melihat kedua rekannya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, Saji memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka untuk melakukan penyerangan bersama-sama.

"Ya, kalau begitu ayo kita bergegas." Yura mengangguk dan mengajak kedua rekannya itu untuk kembali bergerak.

Merekapun kembali bergerak dan kali ini dengan 2 rekan yang mendampingi penyerangan mereka.

BLAAAZTTT

Belum lama mereka berjalan, listrik-listrik dengan warna kekuningan menjalar ditempat mereka berpijak dan dengan spontan mereka melompat secara bersamaan untuk menghindar.

"Ara ara, apa yang kutemukan disini."

Sosok gadis elegan yang merupakan orang yang memancarkan listrik-listrik itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua anggota OSIS yang didapati barusan.

"Satu orang pria yang sedang digauli oleh dua orang gadis. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu perkasa Saji-kun, ufufufufu!" Ujar gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Akeno dengan tawa khasnya. "Apa aku perlu bergabung." Ujarnya lagi dengan wajah menggoda sambil telunjuknya yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Mendengar itu wajah Saji,Yura, dan Ruroka tiba-tiba saja memerah.

"Sebenarnya itu terdengar mengasikkan, tapi a-."

BUAAGH

"Tak ada yang mengasikkan dari menggauli pria sepertimu." Dengan tangan yang masih mengepal disamping untuk memukul Saji barusan, wajah Yura berkedut-kedut menahan kesal.

"Padahal aku belum selesai bicara." Saji yang habis ditonjok hanya bisa terbaring dengan pipi bonyok dan air mata yang menganak sungai diwajahnya.

"Ufufufu," Akeno tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua cuple didepannya itu. Setidaknya itu menurutnya. "Kalian sungguh polos."

"Etoo, sepertinya itu memang mengasikan." Sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya, Ruroka menunduk dan berkata seperti itu dengan malu-malu.

"WHAAT!" Dengan ekspresi syok mereka masing-masing, spontan saja Saji dan Yura menoleh kearah Ruroka dan berteriak terkejut padanya.

"Ufufufufu, cinta segitiga ya?" Akeno terkikik geli melihatnya. "Aku sungguh jahat merusak kisah cinta mereka." Akeno tersenyum akan penuh kesan sadis sambil tangannya bermain-main dengan petir kecilnya.

Melihat itu Saji, Ruroka, dan Yura memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Minna, ingat lawan kita adalah seorang Ratu. Kita harus berhati-hati." Masih dengan kuda-kudanya, Saji mencoba memperingati teman-temannya akan lawan yang akan dihadapinya ini.

"Ah, tanpa kau katakanpun aku pasti berhati-hati." Tanggap Yura pada Saji.

BLAAAZZZT

Petir kecil ditembakkan Akeno melalui telapak tangannya melewati satu persatu tempat Saji, Yura, dan Ruroka. Melihat itu dengan tanggap ketiganya menghindar keberbagai arah.

Yura yang berhasil menghindar langsung berlari kearah Akeno untuk menyarangkan sebuah pukulan. Namun petir-petir menyambar untuk menyerangnya, Yura mencoba menghindar dan hasilnya semua langkah menghindarnya membawanya kembali menjauh dari tujuannya.

Melihat kesempatan, Saji menembakkan benangnya pada Akeno. Dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya Akeno dapat menghindar dari benang Saji. Lalu benang yang masih memanjang itu dipegang Akeno, setelahnya listrik merambat melalui benang itu ketangan Saji.

Bzzzttt.

"Aaaarrgh!" Saji menjerit mendapati tubuhnya terasa kesemutan oleh listrik Akeno.

"Genshirou-senpai!" Melihat Saji yang menjerit seperti itu Ruroka berteriak tegang.

Tak ingin membiarkan senpainya terus kesakitan seperti itu tanpa pikir panjang Ruroka langsung melesat untuk menyerang Akeno.

BLAAZZZT

Karena dimakan oleh rasa khawatir akan kondisi Saji, Ruroka tak menyadari petir yang ditembakkan Akeno padanya, dan hasilnya tubuh mungil itupun terkena serangan tersebut. "Aaaaargh!" Ruroka menjerit keras.

"Ufufufufu, ara ara!" Wajah Akeno tersenyum penuh kesadisan melihat lawannya menjerit-jerit seolah tak ada perasaan kasian sama sekali dalam hatinya.

Praank

"Ahg."

Akeno merintih karena kepalanya dilempar oleh sebuah piring hingga piring itu pecah dan membuat pelipisnya berlumuran darah. Akeno menelengkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat sipelaku pelemparan.

Yura yang merupakan sang pelaku pelemparan kini kembali mempersiapkan piring-piringnya yang diambilnya ditoko peralatan dapur yang berada didekat tempat pertarungannya untuk dilempar. Dia menyadari untuk mendekati spesialis sihir jarak jauh seperti Akeno itu sangatlah sulit untuknya yang merupakan seorang benteng, karena itu dia memakai benda sekitar untuk memberikan serangan jarak jauh yang setidaknya bisa memberikan luka pada lawannya. Dengan menambahkan demonic powernya dan kekuatannya sebagai benteng yang merupakan sebuah bidak dengan penuh kekuatan fisik, Yura yakin sebuah piring itu sudah cukup memberikan luka pada seorang iblis.

"Um." Meskipun dengan darah yang bertetesan pada pelipisnya, Akeno menunjukkkan senyuman seolah tak merasakan sakit apapun dari serangan yang diberikan Yura barusan. Dengan santai Akeno mengacungkan tangannya kearah Yura, selanjutnya petir menyambar dari telapak tangannya kearah Yura. Meskipun Akeno sedari tadi sudah memasuki mode sadisnya, tapi bukan berarti Akeno langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan penghancurnya. Serangan yang masih berupa listrik-listrik dan petir kecil yang tak berdampak pada kerusakan tempat pertarungannya adalah bukti bahwa dirinya masih dalam keadaan sadar akan pikirannya. Jika bukan karena peraturan Akeno pasti sudah mengganti serangannya dari wujud petir menjadi halilintar yang merupakan serangan gabungan dari unsur petir dan cahaya..

Langsung saja Yura yang melihat petir mengarah padanya melompat untuk menghindar, dalam posisinya yang masih berada diudara Yura melemparkan salah satu piring yang dibawanya yang sudah dilapisi demonic power kearah Akeno.

Ctaaar

Piring itu dihancurkan Akeno dengan menggunakan petirnya. Kemudian Akeno kembali menyerang Yura dengan memberikannya hujan petir yang menghujani setiap tempat yang disinggahinya.

Yura pun hanya bisa menghindar dikarenakan petir-petir itu tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk maju menyerang, tiap kali pijakannya berganti tempat mata Yura selalu mencari celah untuk bisa bergerak maju ataupun kembali melempar piring, namun petir-petir itu terus tak memberikannya kesempatan seolah hanya dialah lawan yang harus dihabisi.

Sluur

Club

Karena terlalu berfokus pada Yura, Akeno tak sadar bahwa Saji telah bangkit meskipun dengan tubuh yang masih kesemutan dan kini berhasil menjerat tangan kanannya.

"Huh, aku tak akan kalah hanya dengan serangan seperti tadi." Saji menunjukkan senyum bangga disela kedua tangannya yang memegang benangnya, berusaha untuk menahan tangan Akeno. Aura kekuningan dari Akeno menjalar melalui benang itu sebelum mancapai padanya.

Perlahan wajah Akeno mulai menunjukkan ekspresi pucat dikarenakan kekuatan iblisnya yang terus diserap oleh Saji menggunakan sacred gearnya. Namun melihat keadaan ini, otaknya mengirim sebuah ide karena mendapati sebuah celah.

"Lenyaplah."

Karena keadaannya Saji sedang berusaha mengunci pergerakannya dan tubuhnya yang menyatu dengan tubuh Saji karena sehelai benang spesial yang menghubungkannya, dengan tangan kiri yang masih bebas Akeno menembakkan kuat halilintar pada satu titik yang terarah pada Saji. Akeno mengira dalam kondisi seperti ini sepastinya Saji tak akan mampu untuk mengelak, maka dari itu dia tidak tanggung-tangung untuk mengeluarkan serangan yang beraura kematian padanya dan tak perlu memikirkan bahwa serangannya akan meleset dan menghantam bangunan departemen strore.

Namun kedua gadis yang mendampingi Saji dalam penyerangannya ini tak membiarkannya begitu saja. Dengan sigap mereka sudah melompat didepan Saji dan mengacungkan tangan mereka kedepan.

""Reverse!"" Kata mereka serempak.

CTAAAAAAAARR BEGAGAGAGAG

Sambaran halilintar yang dikeluarkan Akeno berhenti didepan Yura dan Ruroka seolah tertahan, bentuk dari halilintar yang terus mencoba menembus sesuatu yang menahannya itu mulai bercabang-cabang oleh kilat. Suara dari halilintar yang tertahan itu terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Wajah Yura dan Ruroka bercucuran keringat, mereka kesusahan membalikkan energi yang dikeluarkan Akeno menjadi energi yang berlawanan. Halilintar itu berhenti karena masih dalam proses pengubahan menjadi kebalikannya.

"Itu tak kan berguna. Kalian mencoba mereverse petir, namun yang kutembakkan sekarang adalah halilintar yang merupakan gabungan dari petir dan cahaya. Kalian hanya mereverse petirnya saja, sedangkan bagaimana dengan cahaya?"Akeno yang sudah mengetahui fungsi dari teknik itu tersenyum. Pengetahuannya akan sihir itu pastinya sangat berguna untuk dirinya dikala pertempuran.

Namun halilintar itu mulai terpisah menjadi 2 bagian, satu darinya kebagian Yura dan satunya lagi kebagian Ruroka. Aura dan juga warna kedua aura itu berubah dari aslinya. "Kamu pikir kami tak mengetahui struktur seranganmu. "Yura menyeringai ditengah napasnya yang naik turun karena berusaha.

"Yah, kami sudah mengantisipasi itu semua. Maka dari itu, kami sengaja melakukannya berdua. Aku mereverse unsur cahaya dari halilintar ini, sedangkan Tsubasa-senpai mereverse bagian petirnya. dengan memberi masing-masing satu bagian, kami dapat memecah kedua unsur itu dan membalikkannya." Ruroka yang nafas memburunya tak kalah dengan Yura menjelaskan mengapa halilintar Akeno dapat direverse mereka.

Sona sudah memperingati hal ini sebelumnya, bahwa kekuatan ratu peerege Gremory itu memiliki 2 unsur yang salah satunya didapatinya karena darah malaikat jatuh yang diturunkan ayahnya. Maka dengan berfikir demikian, Sona dapat mengetahui bahwa ada kemungkinan Akeno dapat mengubah sifat serangannya dengan menggabungkan kedua unsur kekuatan miliknya. Dengan menempatkan masing-masing satu orang, serangan halilintar yang merupakan gabungan dari unsur cahaya dan petir dapat direverse dengan cara mengambil masing-masing satu bagian dari kedua unsur tersebut.

Mata Akeno membulat mendengar perkataan Ruroka berusan, dia tak menyangka mereka sudah mengantisipasi ini sejak awal. Meskipun telah mengetahui cara kerja reverse dari dua musuh didepannya, Akeno kini tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk mengantisipasi yang satu ini. Pengetahuan dan kecerdasan Sona mengalahkan pengetahuan luas akan ilmu sihir miliknya.

2 aura yang telah terpisah dan telah diubah menjadi sifat dari kebalikannya kini kembali kepada pemiliknya. Karena cepatnya aura itu bergerak dan gerakannya yang telah dikunci oleh Saji, Akeno pun tak dapat menghindar, kedua aura itu pun menghantamnya. "Aaaargh!" Akeno menjerit merasakan rasa sakit karena dihantam oleh serangannya sendiri.

 _[Ksatria pertama_ Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

Suara speaker pengumuman sempat menelan jeritan Akeno.

"Kita juga harus menyelesaikan yang disini, Ruroka!" Yura menoleh kesamping pada Kuohainya untuk memberikan intruksi untuk menyerang.

"Uhh!" Ruroka berseru sambil mengencangkan sarung tangan yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

"Aku akan membantu kalian." Sepasang benang melekat kepunggung Ruroka dan Yura. Kekuatan mengalir pada tubuh mereka. "Aku mengambil sebagian besar kekuatan Akeno-senpai, dan sekarang aku memberikannya pada kalian. Gunakanlah ini untuk meningkatkan serangan kalian."

Yura dan Ruroka mengangguk dan selanjutnya mereka melesat ketempat Akeno.

Begitu jaraknya dengan Akeno hanya berjarak 2 langkah, Ruroka yang berada didepan melompat dan mengarahkan lututnya yang telah dilapisi semua kekuatannya dan kekuatan yang diberikan Saji pada dagu Akeno. Tubuh Akeno oleng mendapati dagunya yang terkena lutut Ruroka.

Yura yang berada dibelakang, berlari kencang dengan tangan kanan yang mengambil penuh ancang-ancang kebelakang. Lalu dengan semua kekuatannya dan kekuatan Akeno yang diberikan saji yang dipusatkan pada tangan kanannya, Yura menghantamkan tinjunya dengan sekuat tenaga pada wajah Akeno hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh kedepan.

Nafas mereka memburu setelah mengeluarkan segenap tenaganya untuk menyerang Akeno, namun sebuah senyum kemenangan kini terukir diwajah mereka.

Tubuh Akeno yang terkapar setelah mendapat serangan dari dua lawannya itu kini mulai diselimuti cahaya, dan selanjutnya tubuhnya perlahan mulai memudar.

 _[Ratu_ Rias Gremory-sama , kalah]

Bugh

Saji yang mengetahui pertarungan mereka telah selesai langsung merebahkan tubuhnya sampai-sampai suara _bugh_ terdengar. Bahunya naik turun karena nafasnya yang memburu. "Akhirnya kita berhasil." Ujarnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Yura dan Ruroka juga tersenyum penuh kemengan dan menghampirinya yang berbaring.

.

O.o

.

Gadis cantik dengan mata violet yang sedari tadi mengawasi jalannya pertandingan ditempat yang merupakan markasnya itu masih tetap dengan santai duduk dikursinya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia bangkit, dan berkata pada gadis cantik lain yang berdiri disampingnya. "Momo, sudah saatnya kita bergerak."

Mengetahui semua strateginya telah diterapkan dengan baik oleh semua bawahannya, gadis clan Sitri itu memutuskan untuk bergerak menyerang daerah lawan dan segera mengakhiri pertandingan.

"Ha'i Kaichou." Gadis yang dipanggil Momo itu menanggapinya lembut sambil kepalanya yang menunduk hormat pada tuannya.

Sona pun segera berjalan untuk pergi kemarkas musuh. Langkah kakinya begitu anggun nan elegan, ditambah sosok Momo yang berada di samping belakangnya layaknya bodyguard wanita membuatnya terlihat seperti bangsawan.

.

O.o

.

"Bagaimana Teme, sudah kubilang jurus itu maut, kan!" Naruto yang kini telah kembali kemode laki-lakinya sedang menyombongkan dirinya pada Sasuke sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Baaka, hanya orang bodoh yang akan termakan jurus bejat semacam itu." Ujar Sasuke dengan jijik.

"Oya, benarkah? Lantas kenapa kau berpaling dan tak mau melihat jurus ini?" Naruto memajukan wajahnya pada Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda.

"Aku tidak mau tertular kebodohanmu, itu saja." Sasuke manjawabnya santai.

Sementara Naruto yang menggoda Sasuke, Tsubaki dan Tomoe memilih diam ditempatnya setelah sempat mengalami tekanan batin karena melihat sekilas sebuah adegan dewasa.

"Tsubaki-senpai, kau mau aqua?" Tomoe menawari Tsubaki sebotol aqua yang diambil ditoko terdekat.

Tsubaki langsung sweatdrop melihatnya, dia tak menyangka bahwa Tomoe benar-benar membawa aqua setelah melihat jurus maut dari Naruto. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya perlu udara segar." Jawabnya.

Mengacuhkan Naruto, Sasuke mendekat ketempat Tsubaki dan Tomoe untuk berkata. "Dengan ini musuh tiggal 2 orang. Dipihak kita masih lengkap, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Kita akan bergerak kemarkas lawan dan mengalahkan raja." Mengatakan itu, Tsubaki melangkah kedepan. "Baiklah, mari mulai bergerak."

Ketiga orang didepannya mengangguk patuh padanya. Merekapun berlari dengan tujuan kemarkas musuh untuk mengalahkan raja.

Naruto yang berlari didepan mengaktifkan mode senjutsunya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh, mendapati dua hawa keberdaan musuhnya dia segera berlari menuntun rekan-rekannya ketempat dua hawa keberdaan itu berasal. "Mereka ada ditempat ini."

Sebuah block toko dengan interior eropa dan meja-meja makan yang tertata rapi berada dihadapan mereka.

Tap tap tap

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar. Ketika mereka menoleh ketempat suara itu berasal, segerombolan orang berlari ketempat mereka. Dua orang gadis dan satu orang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"Tsubaki-senpai." Laki-laki itu memanggil Tsubaki.

"Saji." Gumam Tsubaki menyebut nama laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Saji dan dua gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Yura dan Ruroka.

"Apa kalian yang mengalahkan Akeno-senpai." Tomoe yang melihat ketiga temannya itu datang bertanya seperti itu. Matanya melirik penampilan ketiga orang didepannya, baju mereka nampak rusuh dengan noda-noda hitam seperti sesuatu yang gosong habis terkena api.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku bersyukur kita masih lengkap." Yura menjawabnya sambil menghembuskan nafas syukur.

"Yura, dimana Reya? Bukankah kau bersamanya tadi." Tsubaki yang melihat satu orang rekannya ada yang tak nampak bertanya pada Yura.

"Kami tadi berpisah." Jawab Yura.

"Tsubaki-senpai." Sosok gadis berambut coklat memanggil Tsubaki dan berlari ketempatnya dan anggota OSIS lainnya berada.

"Reya. Ternyata kau disini." Tsubaki yang melihat gadis tersebut adalah orang yang sedang dibicarakannya berucap begitu.

"Um, sedari tadi aku terus menuju kedaerah lawan tapi syukurlah aku tak bertemu musuh sama sekali."

Satu-satunya orang yang masih dalam keadaan full power disini hanyalah Reya. Bajunya pun masih rapi dan tak nampak ada noda sedikitpun. Para gadis yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan rasa iri padanya.

"Jadi, semuanya sudah berkumpul kemari." Suara anggun itu berasal dari sosok gadis berkacamata yang baru saja datang. Bersama dengan sosok gadis lain yang berjalan dibelakangnya, gadis itu berjalan lurus kedepan pintu restoran yang dikerumuni anggota OSIS.

"Kaichou/Ojou-sama." Semua anggota OSIS dengan tanggap menepi dengan dua sisi membentuk jalan untuk dilewati sang raja.

"Kerja bagus semuanya. Kalian telah melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik." Sona berhenti dan tersenyum menatap satu persatu semua peeregenya yang masih utuh. "Game telah mencapai akhir dan kita dalam keadaan unggul. Sekarang sudah waktunya kita mengakhiri ini semua."

Perkataaan Sona seolah merupakan tanda bagi mereka untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Naruto dan Saji yang berada didepan pintu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum menganggguk bersamaan. Mereka memegang pintu beraksen eropa dengan model dua sisi itu pada masing-masing sisinya. Saji dikanan, Naruto dikiri, secara serampak mereka mendorong pintu itu dan segera masuk dan menepi kesisi ruangan sesuai dengan arah mereka membuka pintu layaknya seorang pasukan anti terosis yang sedang melakukan pengepungan terhadap markas lawan. Yang lainnya pun menyusul mengikuti Saji dan Naruto. Sasuke, Tsubaki, Tomoe mengikuti Naruto yang berada ditepi kiri. Sedangkan Yura,Ruroka, dan Reya mengikuti Saji yang berada ditepi kanan. Mereka mengelilingi ruangan tersebut dengan berdiri didepan dinding tepi ruangan.

Ditengah pintu terbuka, Sona berjalan didampingi oleh Momo yang berada dibelakangnya.

Tap tap tap

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian untuk menyakiti Buchou."

Seorang gadis manis berambut pirang berlari dan langsung berhenti didepan Sona sambil tangannya yang terbuka, berpose menghadang. Mata gadis itu yang menekuk tajam nampak sedikit berair seperti menahan tangis.

"Asia." Gadis cantik berambut merah crimson yang baru saja datang berlari menyusulnya meneriakinya. "Kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh."

"Tidak Buchou, selama aku melihatmu terancam didepanku, aku sebagai pelayanmu akan berusaha melindungimu maskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku."

Telinga Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata lantang dari gadis dihadapannya serasa deja vu. Seorang gadis yang tanpa rasa takut mencoba melindungi orang lain mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Blue safirnya diam-diam menatap wajah kesungguhan sang gadis yang tak nampak rasa gentar sama sekali disana.

"Ara, Rias. Aku tak menyangka kau masih mempunyai pelayan pemberani meskipun semua kartumu telah kusingkirkan." Sona yang melihat Rias akhinya menampakkan dirinya karena berusaha untuk menghentikan aksi nekat Asia berkata seperti itu.

"Sona, Aku tak menduga hal seperti ini terjadi. Sepertinya kekalahan memang berada dipihakku." Rias menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri didepanya dengan senyum pahit. "Namun Sona. Jika kau ingin segera mengakhiri ini, tolong jangan melibatkan Asia."

"Tidak, Aku tetap akan melindungi Buchou. Tak kan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh Buchou barang sejentikpun!" Asia berkata lantang, dia maju kedepan dan menghalangi pandangan Sona dari Rias sambil merentangkan tangannya semakin lebar.

" _Tak kan kubiarkan kalian menyetuh Buchou barang sejentikpun!"_

" _Tak kan kubiarkan kau menyetuh Naruto-kun barang sejentikpun!"_

Mata Naruto sempat melebar mendengar kalimat itu dan tanpa sengaja Naruto mengingat seseorang yang mengatakan kalimat yang sama seperti itu untuknya. Sosok Asia benar-benar mengingatkannya pada gadis mata rembulan yang dulu mencoba melindunginya dari bahaya yang saat itu dilawannya.

"Asia, kau jangan keras kepala! Kau tak kan mungkin menang melawan mereka semua." Rias tak menyangka peeregenya yang satu ini begitu keras kepala, namun dia berfikir mungkin ini karena Asia yang sudah tertular orang yang sangat dekat dengannya yang juga memiliki sifat berani dan keras kepala.

"Baiklah Rias. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat game ini nampak perfect dengan mengalahkan semua peeregemu. Tapi kalau ini adalah permintaan sahabat masa kecilku, aku akan melakukanya." Ujar Sona pada Rias.

"Tidak, aku tak kan membiarkannya." Tak ingin membiarkan rajanya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak disakiti, Asia mencoba menyerang Sona dengan menembakkan sihir petir yang diajarkan Akeno padanya.

Melihat itu tanpa bisa dipandang mata biasa Sasuke sudah berada didepan Sona dengan kusagi yang teracung kedepan, dan dengan cepat dia melaju kearah tembakan itu seolah ingin mengadu tubuhnya dengan petir berwarna kekuningan itu.

Bzzz.. cip.. cip...

Cahaya biru dengan pola tak beraturan seperti aliran listrik yang mengalir pada kusanginya memotong petir yang berada didepannya. Masih melaju kedepan, Sasuke mengarahkan sebaten kearah Asia.

"Sasuke-kun jangan." Sona yang melihat Sasuke berniat menyerang Asia, berteriak mencoba memanggilnya.

"Asia!" Teriak Rias yang melihat Sasuke akan menyerang Asia, ekspresi panik terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Asia yang melihat sebuah pedang akan segera ditebaskan padanya, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit tak dirasakannya.

Triing

Wajah Asia bekerut bingung mendapati dirinya belum menerima rasa sakit apapun. Karena dilanda rasa penasaran, Asia mencoba membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Apa yang tertangkap matanya untuk pertama kalinya adalah surai kuning sekuning surai miliknya. Mencoba melihat lebih luas, Asia menemukan sosok laki-laki pemilik surai kuning tersebut yang berdiri depannya sambil memegang sebuah kunai tajam untuk menahan sebuah katana yang tadi akan bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya. Mata Asia melebar melihat siapa sosok laki-laki yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau tak mendengar perkataan Ojou-sama." Sosok itu berujar dingin pada lelaki didepannya.

"Dia yang memulainya, tanganku tak bisa diam begitu saja melihat ada orang yang berniat menyakiti Ojou-sama." Masih dengan posisi tertahan oleh kunai Naruto, Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto tak kalah dinginnya.

"Dia tak punya kekuatan yang mengancam, kau seharusnya tahu akan hal itu, tak mungkin dia bertindak lebih dari ini. kau tidak bisa menyerang gadis tak berdaya hanya dengan alasan itu."

"Ingatlah dengan kata-katamu kemarin dihadapan para orang tua cerewet itu. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Ojou-sama, biarpun itu laki-laki atau perempuan, anak-anak atau orang tua, semuanya yang membahayakan Ojou-sama adalah hal yang harus kulenyapkan."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto sempat bungkam. Dia masih ingat dengan deklarasinya itu. pada saat itu dia memang berkata seperti itu untuk membela Sona dihadapan para tetua. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata hal yang sama untuk membungkamnya.

Mata Sona melebar mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dia tak menyaka Sasuke tak lebih sama dengan Naruto. Dia dengan siap mau melindunginya dari apa saja yang akan membuatnya tersakiti. Memikirkannya pipi Sona tiba-tiba memanas. Dia menatap Sasuke yang masih bersilang senjata dengan Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya berpindah pada Naruto. Kedua ekspresi dua orang itu sama, datar dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Perasaannya sekarang ini berkecamuk karena diisi oleh dua orang lelaki didepannya. perasaannya ini begitu rumit untuk dipikirkan olehnya.

Semua orang yang melihat perbedaan pendapat dari dua sahabat didepan mereka itu hanya bisa diam menonton. Tak ada dari mereka yang berani membenarkan salah satunya atapun bergerak untuk memisah mereka. Rias sendiri tak menyangka aksi nekat dari peeregenya ini menjadikan sebuah masalah bagi dua anggota baru sahabat masa kecilnya. Hanya karena Asia yang berniat melindunginya hal seperti ini terjadi.

Melihat keadaan ini, Sona berusaha membuang perasaan anehnya itu jauh-jauh. Dia kemudian melangkah kedepan untuk berbicara. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, hentikan ini."

Tak ada tanggapan dari mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mereka melepas serangan mereka dan kembali menyarungkan masing-masing ketempatnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya sedikit emosi." Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah sedikit murung.

"Jangan mengatakan itu, kau seperti tak mengenalku saja." Naruto berkata dengan santai. Dia nyengir mendengar perkataan sahabatnya barusan. Sasuke pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, akan kulakukan ini saja untuknya." Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Asia yang masih diam melongo melihat kejadian tadi. Ilusi jatuh pada Asia setelah menatap mata merah darah milik Sasuke. Sedetik selanjutnya Asia jatuh dan terbaring dilantai.

"Saa, tinggal kau lawan kami." Sasuke menatap sosok berambut crimson yang berdiri didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Asia." Rias menatap Sasuke dengan wajah curiga.

"Tenanglah, Rias. Asia baik-baik saja, dia hanya tertidur." Sona menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dengan kalem.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Rias bernafas lega mendengarnya.

"Ojou-sama, bolehkah aku mengakhiri ini?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sona seraya mengeluarkan kembali Kusanaginya dari sarunganya.

"Sebelum itu Sona. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita menyelesaikan ini hanya dengan kita berdua." Rias menatap Sona dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Hee, jadi kau mencoba memberikan penawaran ditengah kekalahanmu, Rias." Wajah cantik Sona menatap datar Rias seolah tak peduli dengan perkataannya.

"Apa kau takut, So-tan?"

Mendengar panggilan menjengkelkan dari kakaknya disuarakan Rias ditambah dengan ekspresi mengejeknya, Sona melangkah kedepan. "Yah, aku takut aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Rias tersenyum, provokasinya dapat memancing Sona.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, mundurlah. Ini akan menjadi pertarunganku." Perintah Sona pada kedua laki-laki yang berdiri disamping-sampingnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sempat saling pandang sejenak, beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengangguk dan melompat kembali ketempat mereka.

Rias dan Sona pun kini saling berdiri berhadapan. Tempat mereka bediri dikelilingi semua peerege Sona yang berdiri ditepi ruangan.

Aura air berkumpul disekitar Sona. Dia mengumpulkan semua unsur air yang ada didepartemen strore ketempatnya. Perlahan air-air itu membentuk sesuatu.

Sementara Sona yang tengah memanipulasi sihir airnya, tubuh Rias kini memancarkan aura hitam kemerahan yang membuat rambutnya terbang bergerak-gerak keatas. "Kau siap Sona?"

"Marilah."

Dengan tanggapan Sona barusan, Rias menembakkan balok-balok Power of destruction seukuran bola baseball pada Sona. Peraturanlah yang membuat Rias sebisa mungkin menahan kekuatannya agar tak merusak arena.

Melihat itu Sona memanipulasi air dan membetuknya menjadi dinding untuk menahan serangan Rias. Lalu tanpa menghilangkan pertahanannya Sona membiarkan 2 singa air yang dibentuknya melewati dinding airnya melalui sisi kanan dan sisi kiri dinding air itu, melaju menyerang Rias.

Melihat 2 singa yang menengahinya Rias menghentikan serangannya sejenak, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya kemasing-masing ketika singa-singa itu melompat untuk menerkamnya, kedua singa itu lenyap bersamaan dengan ledakan power of destruction yang muncul dari telapak tangan Rias.

BLAAST

"Jangan kira, kau dapat mengalahkanku dengan ini Sona." Rias tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Sekarang, terima ini." Telapak tangan Rias mengacung kedepan, balok Power of destruction kembali menghujani Sona.

Dengan memakai separuh debit air yang ada, Sona membuat dinding air berlapis yang menahan serangan Rias dan membuatnya bergerak maju semakin mendekat ketempat Rias seperti pola ombak.

Melihat serangannya terus tertelan ombak air yang semakin mendekat padanya Rias berhenti menyerang, dengan dua telapak tangannya yang teracungkedepan, aura power of destruction berkumpul didepannya, lalu ketika ombak itu sudah berada dekat ditangannya, Rias menembakkan balok power of destruction yang ukurannya sebesar tubuhnya dan menyamai tinggi ombak itu.

KLAAUR

PESSSH

Uap air yang sangat tebal tercipta dari hasil tabrakan ombak tadi dengan power of destruction Rias.

Swush swush swush

Peluru-peluru power of destruction bermunculan menembus dari kepulan uap itu tanpa dapat dilihat pelaku penembakkan. Namun, kambali air-air milik Sona menghanyutkan semua peluru itu.

"Kau terlihat kesulitan dengan itu, Sona." Rias tersenyum melihat Sona masih bergelut memanipulasi air untuk melakukan pertahanan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kepala Rias dengan cepat bergerak kebawah karena merasakan sesuatu. Ular-ular air menjerat kakinya dan kini mulai bergerak keatas untuk melingkari seluruh tubuhya.

"Jangan lengah, Rias. Kau bisa terbunuh dengan cepat melawanku." Tangan Sona mengacung kedepan, dan detik berikutnya serigala-serigala buas berlari ketempat Rias.

Dengan meningkatkan tekanan demonicnya ular-ular air yang melilit tubuh Rias lenyap seketika, lalu dengan cepat Rias membentuk kubah pelindung dengan Power of destructionnya. Dengan sekali gerakan tangan kubah itu membesar dan menghantam serigala-serigala air yang berada disekitarnya.

Uap air kembali mengepul kesekeliling medan pertarungan. Sedikit demi sedikit gadis yang berada ditengah kepulan tersebut menunjukkan rupanya. Masih dengan senyum percaya dirinya Rias berdiri dengan gagah ditempatnya tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Ini tak akan berakhir dengan mudah." Gumam Sona yang melihat serangannya dapat digagalkan Rias.

"OJOU-SAMA, KALAHKAN DIA!" Teriakan cempreng membuat Sona meringis sambil menutup matanya. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang kebelakang kepada bocah pirang yang berteriak padanya.

"JANGAN SAMPAI KALAH, OJOU-SAMA. KAU BISA MENGALAHKANYA!" Ditempatnya, Sona dapat melihat Naruto yang dengan semangat memberinya dukungan.

Sona tersenyum melihatnya. Dia kembali menghadapkan kepalanya pada lawannya. "Huh, aku tak mungkin kalah dihadapan pelayan-pelayanku."

"Hee, tapi sayang sekali, Sona. Aku pun tak ingin kalah denganmu." Menanggapi Sona, Rias mengacungkan tangannya kedepan dan kembali menembakkan bulatan besar power of destruction pada Sona.

Sona memanipulasi air, dan membuatnya melekuk menerima bulatan power of destruction yang mengarah padanya, lekukan halus dari air itu memutar arah serangannya dan kini kembali ketempat Rias.

Rias terkejut. Dia tak menyangka air itu dapat digunakan Sona untuk membalikkan serangannya. Dia seharusnya sudah menduga, mengingat betapa cerdasnya Sona. Pastinya Sona yang merupakan tipe teknik dapat memunculkan teknik-teknik baru untuk melawan tipe kekuatan sepertinya.

Power of destruction itu semakin mendekat pada Rias. Rias memutuskan untuk menembakkan bulatan power of destruction yang sama besarnya dengan bulatan didepannya untuk menghadangnya.

BLAAR

Angin behembus dibawah tekanan kedua power of destruction yang saling berhantaman.

Menyusul serangannya, Sona menyemburkan sejumlah air kearah Rias berada. Rias melompat untuk menghindar.

Elang-elang air yang mengudara diatasnya Sona lepaskan untuk menyerang Rias yang kondisinya sedang berada diudara.

Datangnya elang-elang itu membuat Rias menguarkan aura power of destructionnya yang tampak seperti kabut dan dengan bentuk cincin, aura itu menghempaskan semua yang ada disekitarnya, melenyapkan elang-elang air yang melaju padanya.

Tap

Rias mendarat dengan selamat. Kemudian dia menembakkan power of destruction dengan bentuk serigala untuk membalas serangan Sona. Dengan bentuk seperti ini, Sona tak dapat membalikkannya dengan cara memanipulasi ombak seperti tadi.

Dengan datangnya serangan itu, Sona memakai ombak airnya dengan menghantam serigala itu untuk menghadangnya. Namun sosok serigala itu menerobosnya.

Mata Sona melebar terkejut melihatnya, spontan saja dia melemparkan tubuhnya kesamping untuk menghindar.

KLAURR

Serigala itu lenyap menghantam udara kosong.

Sona yang kini telah mendapat luka meski hanya luka lecet karena berbenturan dengan lantai, menajamkan matanya. "Dia cukup tangguh."

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto dan gerombolannya.

"Grrr, kenapa dia menghindar seperti itu. Tinggal maju dan hajar apa susahnya sih."

"Diamlah, bodoh. Hanya melihat saja kau cerewet sekali." Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar gerutuan sosok makluk pirang disampingnya nampak jengkel.

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Naruto-kun." Tomoe yang sebenarnya berusaha untuk tidak mendengar gerutuan Naruto meskipun tetap terdengar, berkomentar dengan wajah risih padanya."Kaichou tak memiliki kekuatan penghancur untuk menandingi serangan-serangan Rias-senpai. Dia hanya bisa memanfaatkan situasi dan menyerangnya dengan serangan seadanya."

"Itulah masalahnya, kenapa dia tidak punya serangan seperti itu."

Wajah Sasuke dan Tomoe berkedut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

KLAURR

KLAURR

KLAURR

KLAURR

Serangan demi serangan dilepaskan Rias kearah Sona. Sona hanya bisa menangkis dan menghindar dikala air-airnya tak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan Rias.

Melihat itu Naruto semakin kesal. "APA YANG DILAKUKANYA. CEPAT KALAHKAN DIA OJOU-SAMAAA!" Naruto berteriak kesal sambil tangannya yang meninju salah satu pilar raksasa yang berada disampingnya.

GROOOUUUH

BANG BANG BANG BANG

BRUUUUUUUH

Pilar raksasa yang ditinju Naruto itu ambruk dan menabrak pilar-pilar yang lain hingga membuat atap bangunan bergoncang.

"A-aa-aaagh!" Tomoe dan Tsubaki, begitupun dengan anggota OSIS lainnya yang melihat itu kini hanya bisa memasang wajah blo'on plus dengan mata membulat seperti bola pimpong.

GROOOUUUH

BOOUUUM

GROOOUUUH

BOOUUUM

GROOOUUUH

BOOUUUM

Suara-suara gemuruh terdegar telinga. Tapi anehnya tak ada sesuatu apapun yang terjadi, yang ada hanyalah tanah bangunan yang bergoncang ringan seperti terkena lindu.

BOOOUUUUUUUUM

Bersamaan dengan suara kencang yang menggema, atap runtuh dan nampak lantai-lantai mulai dari lantai puncak sampai lantai satu tingkat dari sini yakni lantai tiga, kini jatuh merobohkan atap dan siap menghujani tempat para iblis bertarung.

"O-ow." Melihat itu wajah Tomoe kini dipenuhi keringat. "SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAANN!'

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Para iblispun kucar-kacir berlarian kemana-mana. Tak ada tempat lari dimanapun, mereka menciptakan pelindung masing-masing untuk mereka.

Sona dan Rias yang sedari tadi tak peduli dengan sekitar, kini baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah melihat apa yang berada diatas mereka. Mereka berdua mematung dengan wajah syok menatap keatas.

Tak ingin mati muda, Riaspun segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan untuk melindunginya dan Sona dari kehancuran bangunan itu.

BOOOOUUUUUUUMMM

Semua tempat itu tertimpa reruntuhan tersebut dan kini lantai dua itu juga ikut runtuh dan menimpa lantai dasar tak menyisakan satupun perabotan yang utuh.

Kini tempat itu hanya berupa dimensi yang berisikan reruntuhan.

Bzzz.. cip.. cip...

BLAAR

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Kau tidak apa?" Sasuke bertanya pada Tsubaki yang batu-batuk dikarenakan menghirup debu hasil dari runtuhan bangunan departemen store. Beruntung Sasuke sempat membawanya berlindung dengan menggunakan kerangka Susano'onya.

"Aah, aku tidak apa." Jawab Tsubaki sambil mencoba membersihkan wajahnya.

BRUGGH

BRUGGH

Satu persatu para iblis mulai menampakkan dirinya dari timpaan reruntuhan. Dengan wajah penuh debu mereka kini berjalan untuk berkumpul. Sona dan Riaspun yang telah keluar dari reruntuhan, kini ikut berkumpul. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sona pada peeregenya.

[Kekalahan terkonfirmasi. Kemenangan bagi Rias Gremory-sama!]

"Kau kalah, itu yang terjadi, Sona." Rias tersenyum menatap sang sahabat.

"Hah?" Sona hanya bisa melongo mendengar pengumuman dari speaker tadi.

KHIIIIING

BLAAR

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, bangunan-bangunan reruntuhan hancur dan menampakkan sosok laki-laki pirang yang kini berjalan ditempat para iblis berada.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Naruto pada semua yang ada disana.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Bola mata Naruto yang nampak kebingungan itu berwarna kuning, dan sekitar pupil matanya dihiasi oleh warna oranye.

Twitch

Perempatan yang muncul dipelipis Sasuke berkedut mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. "Akan kuberitahu apa yang terjadi." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar.

Sriing

Katana dikeluarkannya dari sarungnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke mendekat dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sasuke langsung mengayunkan katananya kearah leher laki-laki pirang didepannya.

Spontan Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menunduk dan membiarkan katana itu hanya menebas beberapa helai rambutnya. "Temeee, kau ingin membunu-,, ooi shit." Mengetahui katana itu kembali mengincar lehernya Naruto melompat lalu dia berbalik dan berlari menjauhi siempunya pedang. "Apa salahku?" dia berlari sambil berteriak kencang bingung akan apa kesalahannya.

"Kemari kau pirang brengsek! Kau membuat kami kalah hanya karena sifat berisikmu itu!" Sasuke pun berlari dan mengejar Naruto yang mencoba kabur darinya sambil menebas-nebas kusanaginya tak tentu arah pada udara kosong.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Gara-gara tangan jelekmu yang meninju disembarang tempat, kita kalah bodoh! Kalau kau ingin meninju sesuatu setidaknya matikan dulu senjutsumu!"

"Heh, jadi-, hey tapi itu gara-gara aku kesal karena Ojou-sama tak bisa mengeluarkan serangan penghancur untuk mengalahkan musuhnya."

"Penghancur-penghancur, kepala loe gua hancurin. Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan baka dobe!"

"Tidaaak!"

Kedua sahabat itupun saling kejar-kejaran dan berlarian mengelilingi dimensi yang telah hancur ini, meninggalkan semua teman-temannya yang hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan keringat sebesar jagung dibelakang kepala.

"Jadi... ini semua salah Naruto." Gadis bermata violet yang berdiri melihat aksi kejar-kejaran kedua pelayannya itu berucap datar.

Twitch

Sebuah perempatan berkedut dipelipisnya.

"Tsubaki, ingatkan aku untuk menambah seribu lagi untuk memukul pantatnya." Sona menoleh pada Tsubaki.

"Ha-ha'i Kaichou." Tsubaki yang melihat tatapan ngeri sang Kaichou sempat tergagap menjawabnya.

Mendengar itu semua juga menampakkan ekspresi ngeri tak terkecuali Rias. Dia memang mengetahui sifat sahabatnya itu dengan baik, tapi melihatnya langsung seperti ini tetap saja membuat nyalinya spontan mengkeret dalam rasa ngeri.

.

O.o

.

"Sona-chaaan!" Gadis berambut twintail bermata serupa dengan miliknya tiba-tiba berlari padanya sambil membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. "Selamat atas kekalahanmu." Ujarnya dengan ceria.

Sona hanya bisa menaruh telapak tangannya didepan, dan membiarkan wajah sang kakak tenggelam dalam telapak tangannya. Serafall pun hanya bisa menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya berusaha sebisa mungkin meraih pelukan sang adik.

"Onee-sama jangan mulai." Melihat kakaknya yang masih berusaha untuk mendapat pelukan darinya membuat Sona jengkel.

Mendengar itu Serafall mengambil kembali kepalanya dari telapak tangan Sona dan memasang wajah cemberut yang manis. "Mouu, beginikah kamu saat sukses meraih kekalahan!"

"APANYA YANG BISA DIBILANG SUKSES DARI KEKALAHAN, HAH!" Teriak Sona kesal. Sungguh selain shinobi pirangnya, kakaknya ini adalah salah satu orang yang selalu berhasil membuat Sona melunturkan wajah datarnya dan menggantinya dengan wajah berapi-api.

"Hehehe, Paling tidak kau bisa dibilang sukses dalam menghancurkan bangunan, seharusnya kau masukkan itu di WDR(World Devil Record)." Ujar Serafall sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Hah." Sona mendesah. "Padahal tadi itu sudah keunggulanku, tapi aahh, aku kalah."

Melihat adiknya yang terlihat frustasi Serafall tersenyum lembut. "Jangan begitu. Keberuntungan itu juga merupakan kekuatan. Itu artinya Rias-chan memiliki kekuatan keberuntungan melebihimu. Kau harus melatih keberuntunganmu." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pucuk kepala sang adik.

"Hal seperti itu tak bisa diterima oleh otakku. Lagi pula, bagaimana cara melatih keberuntungan." Sona nampak tak terima akan perkataan kakaknya.

"Entahlah, mungkin kau bisa melatihnya dengan berjudi." Ujar serafall dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Mendengar itu tangan Sona bergerak untuk menciptakan sesuatu diudara. Setelah itu sebuah hologram muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang berada didepannya dan sesosok wanita anggun beraura keibu-ibuan yang memiliki mata yang sama dengannya terproyeksi dari hologram itu.

"Ada apa, Sona?"

"Okaa-sama, Onee-sama barusan mengajariku untuk bermain judi." Sona menunjuk Serafall.

Ctaar

Petir menyambar. Melihat itu jantung Serafall serasa meloncat.

"Benarkah itu, Serafall?" Tanya wanita anggun tersebut yang tak lain adalah ibunda Sona dan Serafall.

"Saatnya pergi bekerja."

Swuush

Serafall dengan cepat langsung menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan debu hasil dari kecepatannya dimode terbirit-birit.

"KEMBALI KAU KAKAK TAK WARASS!"

.

.

Tbc

.

Yo, minna!

Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?

Hmm, semoga baik-baik saja dan banyak pacar.

Malam-malam habis pulang dari tugas organisasi belok kekiri untuk mampir diwarnet. Mumpung ada kesempatan seperti ini jadi aku update sekarang.

Musim hujan nih. Ada enaknya, ada pahitnya.

Untukku, enaknya adalah feel membacaku jadi naik. Ingin rasanya aku berhenti nulis sejenak dan membaca fic-fic kesayanganku yang dah lama gak kubaca. Kangen banget deh bacanya.

Pahitnya adalah sekarang jadi lebih sering mati lampu. Sebenarnya saya ingin mengupdate cerita ini kemarin, tapi yah gara-gara mati lampu jadi mundur deh.

Hmm, akhir yang tak terduga untuk rating game ini. #Naruto no baka,, #urusai!

Maaf membuat perkiraan kalian salah. itu sebenarnya memang hobbyku yakni untuk melencengkan setiap perkiraan kalian hahaha.

Yah, seperti itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi dari pertarungan Sasuke dan Kiba. dan kemarin, saya tertangkap basah oleh salah seorang reader tentang pengambilan pertarungan mereka. Memang benar pertarungan SasuKiba kemarin mirip dengan pertarungan AizenToshiro(lah emang nyontek disana, ya jelas mirip). Kalau Aizen mengalahkan Toshiro dengan menggunakan ilusi dari Zanpakutounya, Sasuke mengalahkan Kiba dengan menggunakan ilusi genjutsu sharinggannya. Prinsip genjutsu Sasuke mirip dengan yang digunakan Itachi saat melawan Deidara. Itachi mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia telah terjerat ulat bom Deidara dan membuatnya berpindah dari tubuhnya ketubuh Deidara. Begitupun Sasuke, dia mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia telah tertusuk oleh Durandal Bestrayer Kiba menjadi ilusi dan memberikannya tebasan untuk mengalahkannya.

Dan maaf bagi kalian yang sebelumnya berharap agar terjadi pertarungan seru untuk Issei, tapi bagaimana pun harem no jutsu itu merupakan jurus maut bwuhahaha. Yah, pertarungan dengan Naruto takkan berhasil untuk Issei. Tapi tenang saja, untuk pertarungan yang lain selain melawan Naruto, Issei tetaplah menjadi Issei yang seperti diLN, saya akan tetap buat dia sekeren mungkin, begitupun dengan Saji. kalian akan tahu sosok Saji yang tak pernah kalian tahu dific ini. jadi, terus ikuti kelanjutannya.

Hehehe, dengan berakhirnya chapter ini, berakhirlah kemunculan haremnya Naruto. Memang momen ini masih belum menujukkan tanda-tanda suka, namun saya katakan langsung bahwa Asia adalah salah satu harem dari Naruto. Inilah yang sudah saya rencanakan selama ini dan akhinya terlaksana. Bahwa harem sikuning Naruto adalah tiga orang gadis cantik berambut pirang sewarna dengannya, yap mereka adalah Le fay, Irina, dan Asia. Kakha, bagaimana menurut kalian dengan harem Naruto disini?

Oh iya, aku tekankan bahwa untuk percakapan Sasuke dengan Tsubaki tadi, Sasuke benar-benar menyebuat Sona dengan namanya bukan dengan Ojou-sama. Dihadapan Sona Sasuke memang memangilnya Ojou-sama tapi saat tak ada Sona dia kadang-kadang memanggilnya Sona, tergantung gimana situasinya(saat sisi kerennya muncul).

Kenapa aku mengatakan ini? itu karena kemarin aku dapat coment dari orang yang bisa bahasa Inggris bahwa aku telah melakukan plothole.

Hey, perlu diketahui bahwa meskipun aku penulis amatir dan meskipun aku nulisnya hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, bukan berarti aku tidak memperhatikan semua fakta yang ada dalam fic ini.

Aku tak kan melewatkan sebuah fakta yang aku buat sendiri. Untuk itu, aku harap kalian membaca dengan tuntas, tidak setengah-setangah.

Ok, itu doank yang ingin aku sampaikan, ini balesan review untuk non-login chapter kemarin :

 **Gakuro kuso** : yah thanks banget. Hmm, iya, pairnya Sasuke udah kebuka satu. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Febi** : hahaha, jangan girang-girang amat mbak, nanti naksir loh. Oh iya, akupun sama denganmu. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Andre** : sekarang. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Neil** : haha sangkyuu naa. Haha, iya, emang kebalik dengan cinta monyet mereka saat masih didunia shinobi. Hmm, dilihat aja nanti, bakalan gimana selanjutnya cerita cinta mereka. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Ren** : hahaha, lagi pamer sama cewek makanya dia sok keren gitu (#bzz cip cip,,,Chidori!). Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest** : Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Rock lee** : oooooh, SEMANGAT MUDA! Pastinya lanjut. Arigatou udah mau review.

 **Guest** : arigatou. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **MATAkami** : yah begitulah, jikalau siUchiha itu yang bertarung, pastinya gak ada lucu-lucunya, adanya Cuma ngeselin pingin nonjok wajah datarnya (Sasuke #Amaterasu). Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Uchiha tolloq** : makasih, ok pastinya. Terima kasih juga udah mau review.

.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mau mereview,fav, dan foll fic ini, itu semua merupakan bahan bakar bagi saya untuk terus membuat fic ini semakin baik. Demikian pidato saya, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.

.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter.


	9. Life 1

Kamus chapter ini

Tori : Ayam/Unggas

Daijobou : Apa kau baik-baik saja

Dakara : makanya/itu sebabnya.

Otokou : laki-laki

Dame : Tidak boleh/jangan

Hidoi : Jahat/kejam

Yokattaa : Syukurlah

Cotto : Tunggu

Kamus ini hanyalah untuk kata yang jarang dipakai/ tidak umum dipakai, jadi karena tidak umum aku yakin ada beberapa yang tidak ngerti. Jika untuk yang seperti Ohoyou, arigatou, dll aku yakin kalian sudah tahu.

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 9 : Life. 1

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang EL23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Aroma tanah basah, aroma rumput berembun, aroma pagi dibulan September. Matahari terbit dan melenyapkan dinginnya malam dengan kehangatannya. Sudah 2 minggu berlalu setelah rating game antara Anggota OSIS dengan Kelompok Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Para iblis itupun telah kembali dan memulai kehidupan SMAnya.

Tiga orang remaja berpakaian sekolah berjalan kearah sebuah gerbang tempat para remaja lain berdatangan. Salah satu diantara ketiga remaja itu adalah laki-laki berambut pirang yang nampak asal-asalan. Untuk seorang remaja dia nampak lesu.

"Haah." Helaan nafas yang keluar darinya adalah buktinya. "Aku masih jengkel dengan Naruto, seharusnya waktu itu kita menang melawan Gremory, tapi-aaggh." Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku ingin sekali menjedokkan wajah bocah itu dengan papan seluncur." Ujarnya geram sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Mou ii yo, Gen-chan. Apa boleh buat, Naru-kun saat itu tidak sengaja." Gadis bersurai salju salah satu dari dua gadis yang bersamanya berkata dengan lembut padanya.

"Itu benar, lagian Kaichou sudah menghukumnya 2 kali lipat." Gadis yang lain, yang memiliki surai biru menimpali. Dengan wajah nampak acuh, dia membalas semua obrolan kedua kawannya itu seadanya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sekalem itu padanya? Karena dia impian Kaichou tertunda." Saji tak percaya dengan sikap kedua temannya itu, kenapa mereka bisa seolah tak memperdulikan menang tidaknya mereka saat rating game lalu.

"Biarlah Saji, lagian karena dia juga Kaichou mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impiannya, meskipun dia juga yang mengacaukannya." Yura, sipemilik surai biru laut itu menjawab Saji acuh. Kakinya terus melangkah dan kini dia telah melewati gerbang sekolah dengan dia yang berada didepan kedua temannya.

Wajah Saji memang masih menyisakan ekspresi kesal, namun apa yang dikatakan Yura tadi itu benar. Karena pembelaan Naruto dihadapan para tetua iblislah yang mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impian dari raja mereka.

 **Trang trang traaaaaang trang trang trang**

Suara berisik motor melenyapkan kedamaian pagi yang indah ini dan membuat Saji menghentikan pikirannya sejenak hanya untuk membekap kedua telinganya. Matanya melirik pada sebuah motor trail yang membuat suara berisik itu yang kini melaju tanpa mempedulikan sekitar ketempat parkir sekolah.

Motor itu ditunggangi seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan 3 pasang kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya, dibelakangnya ada satu lagi pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut reven berwarna hitam. "Yi haaaa!" Pemuda pirang yang mengendarai motor itu berteriak seru. Dia berputar-putar mengelilingi halaman sekolah dengan motornya sebelum ketempat parkir.

"Dan, Stooop." Dia melakukan rem mendadak hingga membuat roda bagian belakang motornya beserta penumpang dibelakangnya terangkat dan kembali turun hingga membuat jock motor itu memantul. "Kita sampai, Sasuke!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh pada temannya yang berada dibelakangnya.

Tanpa menanggapi temannya, pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu langsung turun dan berjalan meninggalkan temannya. Dengan wajah coolnya itu dia berjalan santai sambil memasukan kedua telapak tangannya disaku celananya.

"KYAAAA, SASUKE-KUUUUN!"

"SASUKE-SAMAAAA!"

"KYAAAA, TORI NO PRINCE!"

Para siswi seperti biasa yang melihat pangeran mereka dengan pose cool itu langsung berteriak memuja-muja namanya. Dan seperti biasa pula, Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan mereka dan berjalan seperti biasa.

Entah kenapa dilihat, Sasuke yang berjalan seperti akan ambruk kesamping, namun beberapa kali dia berhasil menegakkan badannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Uuuuueeeekkk." Tak sampai 5 langkah Sasuke kembali berjalan, dia tiba-tiba saja langsung berpose nungging sambil memuntuhkan isi perutnya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar yang kini berubah melihatnya dengan keringat sebesar jempol kaki dibelakang kepala mereka.

Saji, Momo, dan Yura yang melihat itu juga tak kalah sweatdrop dengan murid-murid lainnya.

'Jika kau memang mabuk, jangan sok cool gitu dihadapan para gadis. Dasar ayam pemabuk.' Batin Saji. Dia kemudian berjalan bersama kedua teman gadisnya itu ketempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

Naruto yang sedang mengelus-ngelus punggung Sasuke yang dilanda mual, melihat Saji dan rekannya datang padanya langsung mencoba menyapa mereka. "Oi, Kalian. Ohayou!"

"Ohayou/Ohayou Naru-kun!" Balas mereka serempak.

Momo dan Yura mencoba mendekat pada Sasuke, dan ikut membantunya. "Daijobou desuka, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Momo khawatir.

"Jangan khawatirkan dia. Dia tidak akan mati hanya dengan naik mator bersamaku." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Momo pada Sasuke dengan santai, dan dia langsung mendapat deathglare mematikan dari Sasuke .

"Nee, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau punya motor?" Tanya Saji. Meskipun sedikit, tapi wajah penasaran jelas terlihat diwajahnya. Dan meskipun begitu, dari wajahnya itu tak terlihat rasa iri sama sekali melihat motor didepannya itu yang merupakan milik temannya. Bagi orang biasa yang melihatnya tentu akan langsung kagum, dari body motornya yang ramping dan tinggi, juga modelnya yang keren, dan juga dikenalnya motor itu sebagai motor gunung yang biasa dipakai frestyller untuk memperlihatkan ketrampilan bergaya mereka dalam mengendara.

"Aku baru beli kemarin dengan uang bulanan yang diberikan Ojou-sama dan ditambah kerja sampinganku." Jawab Naruto dengan bangga.

"Sou ka."

"Hmm, aku baru tahu kau bisa mengendarai motor seperti ini, Naruto." Ujar Yura. Dia nampak sedikit kagum pada pemuda pirang didepannya itu. Pada dasarnya Yura adalah gadis yang menyukai pria yang suka berkubang dalam lumpur, dengan arti yang sebenarnya adalah lelaki yang suka berjuang keras dan terihat keren. Dan sesuatu seperti lumpur tentu identik dengan raider motor trail, begitupun dengan berjuang keras dan keren.

"Yah, aku baru belajar kemarin. Ini mudah kok. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan dengan Dullahan!"

"Dullahan?" Ujar Saji tak mengerti, begitupun dengan Yura.

"Um, Dullahan. Aku menamainya Dullahan." Naruto menunjuk motornya.

"Apa kau tak mempunyai nama lain, sampai-sampai menamai benda ini keluhan?" Ujar Saji dengan nada malas.

"NAMANYA DULLAHAN BODOH, BUKAN KELUHAN. SATU-SATUNYA KELUHAN DISINI ITU ADALAH KEPALAMU!." Teriak Naruto jengkel.

"Nandato, Kora?!" Saji memajukan wajahnya dengan kesal dan kini wajahnya saling beradu kesal satu sama lain dengan Naruto.

"kepalamu, KE-LU-HAN!"

"Kuning brengsek!"

"Kau juga kuning, brengsek!"

Dan perkelahian antara kedua laki-laki pirang itu menjadi pembuka pagi yang cerah ini, meninggalkan kepulan debu yang menutupi perkelahian mereka.

Yura hanya menghela nafas melihatnya, sedangkan Momo, dia masih bergelut membantu Sasuke menenangkan diri setelah mengadu adrenalinnya dengan naik motor bersama Naruto.

.

O.o

.

Tangan mungil yang seputih poselen itu terus bergerak perlahan, menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang mengapit sebatang pena dia meninggalkan jejak coretan untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai murid yang dipilih menjadi ketua dewan siswa.

Violet miliknya yang berada dibalik kacamata transparan bergarak mengikuti kemana tangannya memandu pena miliknya bergerak. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya berhenti bergerak begitupun matanya yang berhenti ditempat tangannya itu berhenti. Matanya kemudian bergerak ketempat dimana seorang yang berada didepannya. "Jadi..."

"... kapan kau akan pergi dari sini. Kau membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentasi, Rias."

Gadis yang dipanggil Rias itu tersenyum. "Hmm, aku masih ingin disini untuk menghiburmu setelah kalah game waktu lalu."

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Kau pikir aku akan menangis saat tidak ada orang yang melihatku, begitu?" Sejujurnya Sona merasa kesal karena kakaknya dan juga sahabatnya ini selalu memperlakukannya seolah dia adalah anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa, tapi Sona dapat menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Um, entahlah. Mungkin saja begitu." Rias memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba tetap tersenyum polos menanggapi setiap perkataan Sona.

"Jangan bercanda, ini tidak terlihat seperti kau yang buang air dicelana saat kakakmu berubah menjadi Power Ranger merah saat Halloween, bukan."

"U-ugh." Pipi Rias tiba-tiba memerah saat mendengar sindiran yang diucapkan dengan datar oleh sahabatnya, seolah apa yang dia katakannya adalah gumaman biasa.

"Dakara, pergilah dari sini sebelum aku menghanyutkanmu dengan airku!" Lanjut Sona sambil memberikan Rias pandangan dingin yang membuat Rias meneguk ludahnya.

"M-maa maa, tenanglah Sona. Aku disini hanya ingin menemanimu, sambil bertanya-tanya padamu. Sebentar lagi kan timku akan menjalani rating game secara resmi, dakara aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang lawan yang akan kuhadapi nanti." Dengan panik Rias mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya dengan kembali melakukan tujuan awalnya datang.

Sona diam beberapa saat sambil memandang Rias yang nampak gugup, namun beberapa saat dia akhirnya menanggapi. "Baiklah. Kita bisa melewati jam pertama dengan alasan aku menyuruhmu memberikan laporan kegiatan clubmu." Ujarnya sambil melihat jam tangan yang dipakai tangan mungilnya.

"H-ha'i, arigatou."

.

O.o

.

Beberapa pasang mata melebar terkejut, ada juga yang berbinar. Semua itu hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat kekuning-kuningan yang berdiri didepan kelas sambil tersenyum manis. Dipapan tulis kelas tertera beberapa huruf kanji yang bertuliskan nama gadis itu.

"Shidou Irina desu. Minna-san, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah. Beberapa murid laki-laki menyambutnya dengan semangat.

"Irina." Salah satu murid laki-laki yang memiliki rambut cokelat terkejut mengetahui gadis yang berdiri didepan kelas itu.

Mendengar suara Issei, kepala Irina otomatis bergerak kearahnya. "Ah, Issei-kun ternyata kita dikelas yang sama." Ujar Irina, dan karena itu Issei langsung mendapat delikan dari para murid laki-laki teman sekelasnya.

Irina tersenyum melihat kericuhan murid laki-laki karena mengetahui Issei mengenal gadis cantik sepertinya, ingin menambahkan bahwa dirinya adalah teman masa kecil Issei tapi matanya tak sengaja menangkap seorang murid laki-laki yang tak ikut meramaikan keributan dan duduk diam sambil membaca buku dibangkunya dengan wajah tak berekspresi. Mata Irina terkejut mengetahui siapa laki-laki itu. Dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba mengabsensi satu persatu bangku kelas seolah mencari seseorang.

Ting

Matanya berkilat ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Nampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mencoba menutupi kepalanya dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

Mata Irina berbinar penuh semangat. "Naruto-kun!"

"Ugh." Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika mengetahui Irina telah menemukannya. Sejak mengetahui murid baru itu adalah Irina Naruto sudah sangat gelisah dan sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari Irina. Dan sedetik kemudian badannya langsung disambar sebuah pelukan dari malaikat cantik itu hingga mereka terjungkal dari kursi.

"O-ogh." Para murid laki-laki yang sedari tadi ricuh berhenti diposisi terakhir mereka dengan ekspresi horor menatap Naruto layaknya patung, ada yang sedang mencekik Issei, ada yang mengunci kaki Issei, dan ada yang berdiri diatas kursi dengan kaki yang hampir sampai diwajah Issei, namun mereka semua berhenti diposisi itu. Suasana kelas yang semula ramai untuk beberapa saat dihuni keheningan.

"Naruto-kun, ternyata kita sekalas." Irina berkata dengan semangat ditengah dirinya yang masih memeluk Naruto. Dia menggesek-gesekkan pipinya manja pada dada Naruto seolah sedang menikmati lembutnya boneka.

"Ha'i ha'i, wakatta. Lepaskan aku Irina." Kata Naruto sambil terus berusaha melepaskan Irina dari tubuhnya. Namun dia sedikit kesusahan karena posisinya yang terbaring dilantai sedang ditindih tubuh Irina.

Irina pun melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Naruto dan tersenyum padanya.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk, dia menunggu nafasnya normal untuk berkata. "Uhm, Ir-,"

"NARUTO BRENGSEK!"

"KAU MENYEDIHKAN, DASAR KUCING GARONG!"

"PENGUNTIT!"

"GANGGUAN JIWA!"

"ANAK BAJINGAN!"

"TUKANG NGINTIP!"

"TUKANG NGENDUS SEMPAK!"

"OI OI OI OI YANG BENAR SAJA. APA KALIAN TIDAK SALAH MENEMPATKAN HINAAN ITU?!" Naruto yang sedari tadi dihujat oleh teman sekelasnya berteriak tak percaya pada mereka. Apa-apaan semua hinaan itu, padahal dia hanya menerima pelukan dari seorang gadis, dan kenyataannya dia sedang dipeluk bukan memeluk, kenapa hinaan yang diterimanya bisa selevel dengan trio mesum yang sering mangkal dibelakang dojo club kendo sekolah.

Namun para murid laki-laki tak memperdulikan protes Naruto, dengan horor mereka berjalan ketempat Naruto. Naruto nampak panik. Dan selanjutnya kericuhan kembali menjadi, dengan korban baru yakni Naruto.

Para gadis hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat bagaimana kericuhan itu terjadi, dengan kepulan-kepulan yang menutupinya sambil sesekali kepala keluar dari kepulan itu. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang tak ikut dalam pertempuran itu hanya Sasuke yang masih duduk sambil membaca. Irina nampak menikmati suasana kelas barunya.

Kelas itu heboh meninggalkan guru laki-laki yang hanya bisa berdiri didepan sambil menunduk seolah menahan marah. Namun beberapa saat kemudian guru itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"OTOKOU! OTOKOU, BICARA DENGAN TANGANNYA!" Guru itu berteriak dan membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang besar dan berotot. Dan setelah itu, guru itu melaju kekepulan debu tempat kericuhan.

Dan kali ini para gadis tak sanggup menahan sweatdrop mereka melihat bagaimana sang guru juga ikut membuat kerusuhan.

.

Skiip time penuh kehancuran

 **Kriing kriiing**

Dering bel berbunyi pertanda waktu istirahat telah tiba. Dengan berlalunya guru pengajar dari masing-masing kelas, satu persatu para siswa mulai keluar kelas untuk mengisi kekosongan perut mereka.

Dikelas 2-B, Disuatu bangku didekat jendela, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang masih berada disana dengan tubuhnya yang dia rebahkan dimeja belajarnya. Setelah hampir seperempat waktu pelajaran dia habiskan untuk bergulat dalam kericuhan yang tak memiliki sebuah alasan yang jelas. Dia kini hanya mampu mengumpat dalam diam pada teman-temannya itu, dan juga gurunya, karena rasa sakit yang paling membekas padanya adalah kuncian maut dari gurunya itu. Dia bersumpah akan membalas apa yang telah dilakukan guru nyentrik yang selalu berteriak _Otokou_ itu.

"Naruto-kun!" Gadis cantik yang tadi pagi memeluknya dan yang telah membuatnya terjebak dalam keributan tadi datang menghampirinya. "Kita makan bento bersama yuk, aku membuatnya khusus untukmu, lho!" Gadis itu berkata dengaan ceria.

Naruto sempat terkejut ketika gadis itu memanggilnya, dia mengira penderitaannya cukup sampai tadi, namun mendengar gadis itu mengajaknya makan bento bersamanya Naruto yakin bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada penderitaan yang lebih mengerikan dari pada tadi pagi. "Irina. Aku tidak lapar, kau bisa makan sendiri." Ujarnya sedikit kesal, karena sedari tadi Irina terus mengganggunya.

Namun sekali lagi Naruto harus menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika Irina mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut yang imut. "Dame, kau harus makan denganku. Lihatlah kau terlihat buruk karena seharian ini membuat kericuhan."

'Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku terjabak dalam kericuhan itu.' Batin Naruto.

"Pokoknya kau harus makan bersamaku, Naruto-kun." Lanjut Irina. "Kau tahu, aku memasak salad hari ini, ini sangat baik untuk kesehatan." Irina memperlihatkan kotak bentonya.

"Irina, aku ti-."

"Ayo, kita pergi ketempat yang enak untuk makan." Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Irina sudah memotongnya sambil menarik tangannya pergi.

Dimeja lain yang tak jauh dari meja Naruto, seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat mengamati kepergian mereka dalam diam. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak bingung dan penasaran.

.

O.o

.

Atap sekolah. Atap sekolah adalah salah satu tempat yang begitu sepi dikunjungi orang di Kuoh Academy ini. Tempat ini seolah terabaikan. Tanpa ada orang yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat paling indah yang ada disekolah ini. Sebuah tempat tinggi yang membuat orang bisa menikmati pemandangan indah kota, ataupun pemandangan indah lainnya yang bisa dilihat dari bangunan tinggi.

Dan disinilah tempatnya. Tempat dimana Irina membawa Naruto bersamanya.

Brak

"Kita sampai Naruto-kun." Pintu atap terbuka bersamaan dengan suara gadis yang membawa seorang laki-laki dengan menarik tangannya.

'Gawat. Aku harus cepat melakukan sesuatu untuk pergi dari sini.' Mata laki-laki yang dibawa Irina itu bergerak kemana-mena seolah mencoba mengobservasi tempatnya sekarang. Dia, Naruto berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk pergi dan menghindari mautnya dari makanan para shinigami yang sebenatar lagi akan diberikan padanya.

"Ayo kita duduk Naruto-kun." Irina menarik Naruto untuk duduk dilantai bersamanya. Karena ditarik seperti itu Narutopun yang tadi berdiri otomatis duduk. Setelah mengeluarkan semua peralatan makannya, Irina membuka kotak bentonya dan milik Naruto. "Paaam! Hora, salad by chef Irina siap dimakan!" Ujarnya semangat.

'Apa ini, kenapa isinya rumput semua?!' Batin Naruto tak percaya. Apa yang ada dikotak bento itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Irina. Salad, makanan yang terdiri dari sayuran dan tomat, yang dihiasi beberapa daging dan disiram bumbu seperti saus. Selama masa hidupnya memang Naruto tak pernah makan makanan seperti ini, itu sebabnya dia seperti itu. "I-Irina, a-pa ini benar-benar bisa dimakan?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Hidoi, tentu saja ini bisa dimakan." Irina mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian dia kembali menatap Naruto sambil menaruh telunjuknya didepan wajahnya. "Aku sangat mengenalmu meskipun aku baru bertemu denganmu baru-baru ini, maksudku aku adalah penggemar beratmu, aku tahu Naruto-kun itu sangat menyukai ramen. Ramen itu memang enak tapi itu bukanlah makanan yang sehat Naruto-kun, kau boleh memakannya tapi sekali-kali makanlah makanan yang sehat, dan salad adalah salah satu makanan yang memiliki banyak manfaat, kau mengerti." Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar ceramah Irina. Matanya sesekali masih mencari celah untuk kabur.

"Are?" Irina tiba-tiba terlihat bingung, dia seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. "Sepertinya aku meninggalkan minuman kita. Aku akan pergi mengambilnya sebentar." Dia bediri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto bersama bento-bentonya.

"Yokatta." Naruto bernafas lega melihat Irina telah pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku harus cepat pergi sebelum dia kembali."

"Aku minta tomatnya."

"Sasuke?" Naruto tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba disampingnya ada Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil memakan tomat dari bentonya yang dibuatkan Irina.

"Hmm, kau tak pantas mendapatkan semua ini."

"Saji?" disampingnya lagi, tiba-tiba duduk Saji yang juga sedang mencicipi bento buatan Irina. "Hoi, kalian berdua. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!"

"Urusai, aku hanya meminta sedikit makananmu." Ujar Saji acuh sambil tetap memakan bento buatan Irina.

"Hey, kalian tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian makan."

"Aku tahu. Aku kemarin sempat membaca dimajalah tentang yang namanya salad ini, disitu dikatakan makanan ini ada tomatnya. Jadi waktu aku mendengar Irina membuatkan salad untukmu aku datang kesini sambil mengajak Saji." Ujar Sasuke. Dia masih setia mencicipi tomat Irina.

'Ini aneh, kenapa mereka baik-baik saja. Apa mungkin masakan Irina sudah lebih baik." Naruto nampak berpikir sambil mengamati kedua temannya yang masih melanjutkan makan dengan wajah yang terlihat segar.

Tap tap tap

"Gawat. Aku harus pergi." Mendengar suara ditangga Naruto menyadari Irina akan segera kembali. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berlari kebalik dinding penyangga tandon air berada untuk bersembunyi.

"Cotto Naruto-, ugh."

"Ugh."

Tiba-tiba Saji yang tadi ingin mengikuti Naruto dan juga Sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan ditenggorokannya, lalu sedetik selanjutnya mereka terbaring ditempat dengan aura yang mengenaskan.

'Makanan sehat katanya. Makanan itu lebih berbahaya dari pada racun kambing. itu masih tetap saja, hanya durasi efek sampingnya saja yang lebih melambat. Yah tapi kemampuan memasak Irina sudah berkembang-, tunggu dulu apa yang kukatakan, itu sama sekali bukan perkembangan.' Batin Naruto yang melihat kini kedua temannya terbaring dengan aura mengenaskan. Tatapannya kini beralih hanya pada Sasuke. 'Tapi, karena ini sepertinya siteme itu bisa kapok dengan yang namanya tomat, hehe.'

"Are, Kenapa kalian disini. Dimana Naruto-kun." Irina mengedarkan kepalanya kesekeliling begitu melihat Naruto tak ada ditempatnya berada.

'Baiklah. Aku hanya harus mengendap-ngendap kepintu dan pergi secepatnya.' Naruto yang masih bersembunyi kini sedang bersiap-siap. Dia melirik Irina dari ujung dinding tempat persembunyiannya dengan ekor matanya.

Irina menatap kotak bentonya yang isinya terlihat hampir habis "Jadi kalian yang memakan bento Naruto-kun." Kemudian dia menekuk lututnya untuk duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke dan Saji. "Sasuke-san, Saji-san, bangunlah, dimana Naruto-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke dan Saji.

"Kalau kalian setelah makan langsung tidur nanti jadi sapi lho"

'Haah, mending jadi sapi dari pada mati.' Batin Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Irina.

Melihat kembali tempat dimana pintu penghubung atap berada, Naruto berpikir tak mungkin dia melewati tempat itu dikarenakan tempat itu sangat tampak ditempat Irina berada, itu sama saja dia menyerahkan diri. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar lain, Naruto terpaksa harus langsung turun dari atap itu dengan melompat keluar kawasan atap.

Dengan kemampuannya sebagai ninja melompat dari pucuk gedung bertingkat 4 setinggi 60 meter itu bukanlah masalah.

"Haah, akhirnya aku berhasil lolos."Naruto bernafas lega begitu dirinya berhasil turun dari tempatnya tadi. Dia kemudian berjalan santai menuju pintu utama gedung utama sekolah untuk kembali kekelasnya.

Bruk

Begitu berbelok kepintu utama Naruto tak sengaja menubruk seseorang.

"Eh, maaf. Apa sakit." Tanya Naruto. Dia menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang jatuh bersimpuh didepannya itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

Gadis itu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya meringis tertahan dikarenakan saat ini telapak tangannya sedang terinjak kaki Naruto yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Namun gadis itu berusaha tersenyum dan menggeleng kepalanya lembut. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Apa sakit?" Naruto tersenyum, sambil menekan sedikit kakinya.

"Ti-tidak?" jawab gadis itu sedikit terbata.

"Sakit?" Tanya Naruto, dan kali ini dengan menekan kakinya lebih kuat.

"Ti-tidak."

"Sakit?" Tanya Naruto lagi,dan kali ini dengan menekan kakinya kuat-kuat.

"Sakit!" Ujar gadis itu, Asia dengan air mata yang membanjiri.

"HOY, MANUSIA KUCING SIALAN. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ASIA!

Naruto mengangkat kakinya dari telapak tangan Asia ketika mendengar teriakan dari laki-laki berambut cokelat yang kini berlari ketempatnya. "Ahahaha, tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang menjengkelkan bagi Issei. Dia kemudian memberi tangannya untuk membantu Asia berdiri.

"Apanya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, jelas-jelas kau tadi sedang menginjak Asia."

"Ahaha, itu hanya bercanda hahaha." Naruto berucap sambil berpura-pura tertawa.

"BERCANDA KEPALAMU." Teriak Issei kesal. "Kuberitahu apa itu bercanda." Issei berlari berusaha menangkap Naruto dan mendekap leher sipirang itu, namun Naruto berhasil mengelak dan dia berlari kejar-kejaran dengan Issei.

Asia hanya bisa memandang kedua teman iblisnya itu pergi kejar-kejaran menjauh darinya.

"Oh, iya. Asia apa tadi sakit, perlukah aku menyembuhkannya." Tiba-tiba saja dibelakang Asia muncul Naruto yang sedang melakukan lari ditempat dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Asia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lugu melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan. "Um, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"HOY, KEMARI KAU MANUSIA KUCING SIALAN!." Dari kejauhan nampak Issei yang sedang berlari menuju tempat Naruto dan Asia untuk kembali memburu Naruto.

Melihat itu Naruto cepat-cepat bersiap pergi. "Sou ka, kalau begitu aku harus pergi."

Naruto ingin segera berlari namun dia tak jadi melangkah begitu bajunya ditarik pelan oleh gadis disampingnya. Dia menengokkan sedikit kepalanya untuk bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Em, etoo, me-mengenai rating game kemarin, etoo... arigatou." Ujar Asia. Dia berterima kasih pada Naruto karena dia telah menyelamatkannya dari tebasan Sasuke saat rating game lalu.

"Tak masalah. Aku harus pergi-, aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi." Naruto langsung melesat pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

"JANGAN LARI KAU MANUSIA KUCING!." Issei melewati Asia menyusul Naruto berlari dan meninggalkan Asia untuk kedua kalinya.

.

O.o

.

Waktu sekolah telah usai. Para murid telah keluar terburu-buru dari kelas mereka. Dihalaman luar sekolah, berjalan 2 orang berbeda gender menuju kearah sebuah bangunan tua bergaya eropa yang tak jauh dari gedung utama sekolah mereka. Satu dari mereka adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah rupawan dan satunya lagi adalah seorang gadis muda dengan rambut biru sebahu. Mereka Kiba dan Xenovia.

"Kudengar Irina satu kelas denganmu." Kiba membuka percakapan.

"Aah, dia memang satu kelas denganku." Ujar Xenovia tanpa memandang Kiba dan tetap berjalan bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajaknya bersamamu?" Kiba menoleh mencoba menatap Xenovia.

"Dari tadi pagi dia selalu menempel dengan budak Kaichou, Naruto. Aku bahkan tak sempat punya waktu berbicara dengannya, istirahat tadi dia langsung pergi bersama Naruto dan sekarang waktu jam pelajaran telah usai dia telah pergi entah kemana."

"Sou ka. Ada hubungan apa ya mereka berdua." Kiba memegang dagunya seperti berusaha berpikir.

Xenovia mendesah mendengarnya. "Entahlah, aku sendiri baru tahu mereka seakrab itu."

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti berjalan. Beberapa saat mereka tetap diam seolah mencoba mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kau merasakannya?" Tanya Xenovia.

Kiba mengangguk.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Kiba menoleh pada sebuah bukit yang cukup terlihat dibelakang kawasan sekolahnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari ada sesuatu dibukit itu.

"Entahlah, ayo kita periksa." Xenovia menoleh pada Kiba, dan Kiba memberinya anggukan sebagai persetujuan. Kemudian mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

.

O.o

.

"Naruto-kun! Kita pulang bersama yuk!" Ajak Irina dengan suara ceria.

"Ugh, Maaf Irina aku naik motor bersama Sasuke, jadi aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Sasuke sudah pulang duluan. Dia tak ingin naik motor bersamamu."

Naruto menoleh kebelakang pada seoarang pemuda pirang yang mengatakan itu padanya. Dia berjalan bersama kedua gadis yang tadi pagi bersamanya mendekat pada Naruto yang berdiri bersama Irina ditempat parkir.

Naruto langsung saja mendekap leher orang itu dan berkata kesal padanya. "Kenapa kau mengatakannya, sialan!"

Saji melepaskan dekapan Naruto darinya dan ganti mendekap leher Naruto dengan lengannya. "Itu pesan darinya bodoh. Dia tak mau mabuk kendaraan lagi karena harus naik motor bersamamu."

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak bersama Sasuke-san bukan. Jadi ayo kita pulang bersama."

"Ugh, gomen Irina. Aku akan pulang bersama Saji, jadi aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu." Naruto merangkul leher Saji seolah memperlihatkan dirinya bersahabat dengannya.

"Hey, jangan memutuskan seenaknya sendiri. Aku tidak ada niat untuk pulang denganmu, baka." Saji melepas rangkulan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Naruto-kun." Irina menampakkan ekspresi cemberut melihat Naruto terus mencoba menghindar darinya.

"Irina, aku ingin menyusul Sasuke. Pulanglah bersama yang lainnya saja." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

Namun Irina tak peduli dengan kata-katanya. Ketika melihat Naruto berlari ketempat motornya, dia menyusulnya berlari. Lalu sebelum Naruto akan menaiki motornya, Irina melompat dan tak sengaja kakinya menginjak wajah Naruto hingga dia jatuh terlentang, dengan wajah Naruto yang tak sengaja menjadi pijakan Irina mengarahkan lompatan pada jock motor Naruto.

Melihat kunci motor itu telah tersedia ditempatnya, lekas-lekas Irina menstartter motor itu dan menarik gass motor dengan full. "Kejar aku Naruto-kun!" Ujarnya ceria sambil membawa pergi motor Naruto.

"Dia membajak Dullahan..." Ujar Naruto yang sedang terlentang dengan wajah yang terdapat jejak sepatu Irina.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Sesuai yang kukatakan, aku mengudpate fic ini hari ini.

Dan maaf, karena menunggu begitu lama, kalian sudah tahu alasannya dific Haigo ni Sekai bukan.

Chapter ini mungkin sedikit pendek, tapi aku berharap ini bisa memuaskan kalian.

Hmm, ternyata masih ada beberapa reader yang masih bingung dengan kekuatan NaruSasu. Jadi aku beritahu, Kekuatan mereka itu murni seperti diakhir canon pada saat mereka dilempar kedunia nyata, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Hanya bertambah fisik yang lebih kuat selayaknya iblis(termasuk sepasang sayap kelelawar). Kekuatan mereka kini juga semakin berkembang, contohnya seperti Naruto yang sekarang dapat mengeluarkan Rasengan tanpa menggunakan Kage bunshin ataupun Kyuubi mode.

Naruto tidak memiliki tambahan elemen seperti petir atau tanah, elemen miliknya tetaplah angin. Tapi dia dapat mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan semua elemen dengan menggunakan mode rikudounya.

Cerita ini sudah mulai memasuki alur baru. Sementara kelompok Rias yang sedang mempersiapkan diri dengan rating game melawan Astaroth, disisi lain cerita ini berjalan. Ini cerita yang kubuat sebelum Vali dkk pergi kedimensi gap dan sebelum Vali menolong Issei yang sedang mengamuk dengan mode Juggernaut Drive. Aku ingin sebisa mungkin membuat NaruSasu tidak terlalu ikut campur dalam jalan cerita Issei diLN. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua itu terlalu goolike untuk dipakai alur LN yang sekarang. Bayangkan saja, satu pukulan berlapis cakra yang dapat menahan serangan yang bisa membelah bulan atau dapat disimpulkan pukulan itu lebih dari membelah bulan, sebuah perisai yang tidak bisa ditembus segila apapun serangan yang didapatnya kecuali senjutsu, Rasenggan super yang dapat menghancurkan planet. Kekuatan mereka itu gila. Aku sampai bingung sama MK sensei, sebenarnya dia mencoba untuk membuat Naruto itu sebagai ninja atau dewa penghancur?

Tapi meskipun begitu, pasti ada saatnya NaruSasu bakal kesulitan. Hmm, ditunggu aja kapan mereka bakal mendapat musuh yang dapat membuat kekuatan mereka itu tak berguna sama sekali.

Dan untuk pair Naruto

Haaah #hela napas. Pair Naruto yang aku buat ini, adalah pair yang menurutku paling menarik dan paling cepat dikembangin.

Aku ingin membuat pair ini menarik, tapi kalau lambat, ini bakal susah dan malahan bisa membuat alur cerita ini berantakan. Jika misalkan pair ini diganti dengan Serafall, pair yang satu ini memanglah sangat menarik, tapi ini bakal kesusahan dan bakal lama dikembangkan karena posisi Serafall yang merupakan Maou dan Naruto yang anak SMA. Sedikit sama dengan Le Fay, tapi Le Fay lebih mudah karena dia itu merupakan anggota kelompok yang bebas dan dia tidak sekuat Serafall jadi banyak cara untuk mengembangkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Aku ingin pair yang cepat untuk dikembangin, tapi kalau itu tidak menarik juga sama saja. Kalau ingin cepat aku bisa gunakan para anggota OSIS seperti Tomoe dan Reya, tapi apa menariknya chara ini coba? Yah bukan maksutku menghina, tapi aku sendirinya yang authornya aja kurang tertarik, mana bisa cerita ini dilanjut.

Aku ingin segera membuat pair yang sebenarnya berjalan karena itulah aku perlu pair yang cepat dikembangin. Karena pair Sona X NaruSasuSaji akan segera berjalan jika pair Naruto telah berkembang. Kenapa harus seperti itu? Nanti kalian akan tahu.

Dan aku juga perlu pair yang menarik untuk membuat cerita ini juga menarik. Hah, rumit banget ya kayaknya. Tapi memang seperti inilah jalan cerita fic ini. Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk menyukainya, jadi semua terserah kalian. Aku menghargai saran kalian, tapi aku juga harus mempertimbangkannya untuk kelanjutan fic ini nantinya.

Dan untuk Asia, ini memanglah sedikit sulit tapi bukan berarti pair yang satu ini tak dapat aku rebut. Seperti yang kalian lihat, pair ini akan berjalan sedikit lambat dari yang lainnya, terbukti dari Asia yang masih canggung berinteraksi pada Naruto, tapi Naruto bisa menghilangkan kacanggungan itu dengan sifat konyolnya. Yah mungkin beda tipis antara konyol dan sadis. (kasihan tangan si Asia-tan)

Perkiraan berjalannya pair utama adalah 4-5 chapter kedepan. Ditunggu aja.

Oh iya dan satu lagi. Dari chapter 1-sekarang, menurut kalian apakah fic ini masih pantas berada dirating K?

Jika tidak, aku akan memindahkannya dirating M, jika iya aku akan tetap dirating T.

Yang aku sampaikan cukup diatas, sekarang waktunya balas review :

 **Femix** : makasih banget. Hmm, ini udah update, dan semoga kau terhibur. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Iwas** : Hmm, la terus yang pantas buat menggantikan Hinata itu siapa? Kalau untukku tak ada karakter DXD yang bisa menggantikan seorang Hinata. Hinata-chan itu kyaaaa, dan kyaaa, dan juga kyaaaaaaa(nih laki feminim banget sih -_-) yang pasti tak ada yang sepadan, jadi kalau alasan untuk mengganti Asia dari pairnya Naruto adalah karena tidak sepadan, maka masih belum bisa dan kalau masalah Issei, itu dapat aku atasi dengan kekuatanku sebagai pencipta BWUAHAHAHA! Terima kasih udah review.

 **Guest** : PLAK #tepuk_jidat. Haduh, kenapa tawa khas gue disangka sebagai haremnya Naruto. Kakha itu bukan chara Guest-san, itu adalah tawa khas yang aku tiru dari karakter favoritku dan sekarang mulai ditiru oleh beberapa teman sekelasku dan juga salah satu author pecinta oppai yang kebetulan sekelas denganku(yang merasa, silahkan anda loncat dari tingkat 3 sekolah kita #APA HUBUNGANNYA COBA?)

haduh, beberapa reader yang lain protesnya sama Asia, nih malah sama Irina. Kalau Asia ini masih bisa kupertimbangkan dan harus mendapat ganti yang sama pirang seperti dia, tapi kalau Irina dan Le Fay, haduh maaf banget ya, ini merupakan chara favoritku yang sangat cocok digunakan untuk Naruto selain Sona. Serafall, pinginnya sih buat Sasuke, eeee tapi juga kepingin buat Naru, heee dou shiyou? Aku jadi kebingungan sendiri nih hanya gara-gara bales reviewmu hueee. Hah, ikut alur ajalah, yang pasti pair utama disini adalah Sona X NaruSasuSaji dan siapa yang akan memenangkan Sona sudah aku ketahui sejak cerita ini belum dibuat.

Dan kekuatan Naruto, sudah sedikit aku jelaskan diatas, kalau mau lebih detailnya lagi silahkan gunakan akunmu untuk pm atau inbox Fbku yang sudah aku tulis diprofilku. Oh iya, dan siapa yang lebih kuat antara Naruto atau Sasuke, jawabannya adalah Naruto, kalau ingin tahu kenapa? Sekali lagi Pm. Tapi aku kasih petunjuk, kau bisa melihat perbedaan Naruto yang sebelum dan sesudah bertarung melawan Pain. Jika kau tahu perbedaannya, kau pasti tahu. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Bonar** : malah Narutonya yang masuk haremnya Sona. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Sadayana** : haduh, banyak banget sih yang nentang Asia jadi pairnya Naruto. Tak ada bedanya juga dengan Issei kan, Issei juga nganggep Asia itu adiknya. Naruto pun aku buat Asia tak lebih dari seorang gadis kecil yang dianggap adik, namun Asianya yang nganggep Narutonya LAKI bukan KAKAK. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **MATAkami** : hahaha, tapi meskipun gitu karena kalahnya game ini impian Sona jadi tertunda. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest** : Ho. Nih pasti orangnya juga sama dengan yang aku beles kemarin. Udah aku beles di Pm kan, lagian aku tak mau menulis balesan kemarin didepan umum seperti ini, itu V*lg*r, tahu. Jadi, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest** : hahaha, final apaan ni? Adanya final pukul pantat yang didapat siNaruto. Hmm, kalau banyak yang meminta diganti seperti ini aku jadi ikut bingung. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan aku ganti, aku ingin segera memulai pair yang sebenarnya mulai berjalan. Pair-pair ini hanyalah sementara untuk membuat pair yang sebenarnya berjalan. Kamu nanti akan tahu kenapa aku membutuhkan pair-pair ini untuk memulai cerita romance fic ini. "kenapa Sona gak jadi harem Naruto?" yang ada malah Naruto yang jadi haremnya Sona. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Rock lee** : oooh! Pastinya lanjut!. Sangkyuu udah review masa mudaku.

 **Rock lee** : ni orang beneran semangat banget ternyata -_-

 **Melempem** : No. Sona sama Naruto, Sasuke, Saji yang betul.

Kita lihat aja, belum tentu lo kalau Datar X Datar tidak ada chemistrinya.

Yah terima kasih dan terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Ra** : ahahaha, terima kasih banget, syukurlah kalau semua chapter menghibur aku juga berharap chapter yang ini juga sama. Yah semoga aja. Terima kasih udah mau review.

.


	10. Penyerangan penduduk fantasi

Dame? : Tidak boleh?

Atarimae darou?! : Tentu saja, bukan?!

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 10 : Penyerangan penduduk fantasi

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ si EL23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Diatas bukit kota Kuoh, Hamparan padang rumput yang luas tersaji sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada pohon, semua pemandangan hijau itu hanyalah rumput.

Disalah satu tempat ada batu-batu besar yang dijadikan tempat duduk oleh 2 orang. Di batu yang lebih tinggi seorang pria dengan armor china duduk berjongkok diatasnya. Dibatu yang satunya seorang gadis cantik nan sexy yang mengenakan kimono hitam dengan sedikit terbuka, duduk sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya. Seseorang lain, berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, dia memiliki rambut putih perak dan mengenakan kaos hijau yang dirangkap jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

"Huuum, sepertinya aku sedikit menyesal karena dulu pernah menghancurkan satu-satunya pohon besar yang ada di sini dulu." Pria berarmor china berbicara.

"Um!" Gadis berkimono menoleh padanya. "Tentunya kau sangat menyesal karena saat itu kau dihajar habis-habisan oleh kucing pirang jantan yang kita temui dulu!"

"Jangan memutar balikkan fakta, Kuroka. Jelas-jelas saat itu aku yang menghajarnya. Kalau saja saat itu Arthur tidak tertangkap sudah pasti aku akan membunuhnya. Ya kan, Vali?!" Dia menoleh pada kawannya yang memiliki rambut perak.

Teman yang ditanyanya itu tersenyum. "Aa, itu sudah kelihatan jelas. Dan lebih terlihat jelas lagi adalah tikus-tikus yang coba bersembunyi dibalik batu-batu itu."

Mengetahui keberadaan mereka telah diketahui oleh musuh, membuat Xenovia dan Kiba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sriiing

Kruuuhss

Begitu keluar mereka langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Kiba menciptakan pedang iblis di depannya, Xenovia mengambil Durandal dari dimensi penyimpanannya.

"Heeh, ternyata itu teman-temannya si Sekiryuutei-chin. Sipemuda Casanova dan mantan gadis gereja pemilik Durandal." Gadis berkimono yang bernama Kuroka berkata seperti itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Vali Lucifer?" Kiba yang pertama berbicara, sambil menatap penuh waspada pada ketiga musuh di depannya.

"Tidak ada yang penting. Kami di sini hanya mampir untuk mengisi perbekalan." Jawab Vali santai.

"Kau pikir kami akan percaya dengan perkataanmu itu?" Ujar Xenovia sembari menyipitkan matanya.

Wajah Vali masih terlihat santai meski ditatap seperti itu. "Kalau kau tidak percaya untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Katakan yang sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu datang kemari. Kalau tidak-"

"Kalau tidak apa?" Vali memotong perkataan Xenovia. "Apa kalian akan memotongku?" Vali menatap Kiba dan Xenovia dengan tatapan remeh.

Rahang Kiba dan Xenovia mengeras melihatnya.

"Sepertinya bermain dengan kalian bukanlah hal buruk selagi aku menunggu Arthur dan Le Fay mengumpulkan perbekalan." Mengatakan itu, sepasang sayap biru bercahaya melebar keluar dari belakang punggung Vali.

Melihat itu Kiba dan Xenovia menekan kuda-kudanya.

Merekapun telah bersiap untuk memulai pertarungan.

.

O.o

Setelah insiden pembajakan Dullahan satu menit yang lalu, Naruto masih terbaring terlentang di tanah dengan wajahnya yang terdapat jejak berupa cap sepatu dari Irina.

Tatapan kagum diberikan ketiga pemirsa insiden tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk membantu.

Saji yang pertama sadar dari kekagumannya. Dia kemudian berinisiatif mendekat ke tempat tubuh Naruto terkapar.

Mengambil sebatang ranting di bawah kakinya, Saji menusuk-nusuk pelipis Naruto dengan ranting tersebut. "Hoy, Naruto. Kau masih hidup? Jika kau masih hidup cepat menyingkir dari situ, kau mengotori jalan dengan bangkai tub- woooh!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! DASAR MALING DULLAHAN!"

Saji langsung melompat terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit duduk bersila sambil berteriak penuh kekesalan.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan langsung melesat ke udara. "KAU TAKKAN BISA KABUR!"

Semua siswa menatap itu sebagai pertunjukan menarik bagi mereka. Saji sendiri yang melihatnya malah mendesah. "Haah, sepertinya aku bakal kerja lembur hari ini. Aku akan memasukan ini kedalam daftar hutangnya padaku. Dasar, dia benar-benar teman yang kejam."

'Kejam mana dengan dirimu yang menganggap tubuh temannya sebagai kotoran yang mengotori jalan.' Yura yang mendengarnya membatin begitu.

Sajipun berdiri dengan seratus pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Yura dan Momo juga tak punya pilihan selain ikut membantu Saji menghilangkan ingatan semua orang tentang kemampuan Naruto barusan.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia telah jauh pergi meninggalkan kawasan sekolah. Dia melakukan pengejaran dengan cara melompat-lompat menggunakan atap bangunan dan pohon sebagai pijakan.

"""""""HAAAAAA!"""""""

Di perjalanannya Naruto menemukan sejumlah manusia besar menghadangnya. Mereka memiliki tubuh setinggi 3 meter, memakai pakaian kulit berbulu, sepatu boot kulit, dan helm bertanduk. Mereka juga membawa senjata raksasa seperti kapak batu, pedang, tombak dan juga perisai. Penduduk kota berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Manusia besar itu memenuhi mulai dari jalanan sampai atap bangunan.

Naruto melihat mereka berlari ke arahnya. Meskipun tubuh mereka besar gerakan mereka terlihat gesit, mereka bisa melompat sangat tinggi, setiap tempat yang menjadi pijakan mereka seketika retak.

Mengetahui hal itu tidak membuat Naruto mengurangi kecepatannya. Dalam satu lompatan tubuh Naruto terselimuti cakra kuning keoranye-oranyean, udara di sekelilingnya bergetar seketika. Saat manusia besar itu telah mendekat, satu kata Naruto ucapkan.

"MINGGIR!"

.

O.o

.

Ditengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar Sasuke berjalan santai sambil membawa tas sekolahnya yang disampirkannya di belakang punggungnya. Suara bising kendaraan terdengar jelas. Pemandangan pertokoan di sekitarnya menjadi pandangan menarik baginya.

Bruk

"Ittai."

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke bawah begitu menyadari dirinya telah menabrak seseorang.

Seorang gadis manis berambut pirang yang mengenakan kostum penyihir duduk bersimpuh sambil mengusap-ngusap keningnya. Usianya telihat seperti anak SMP. Dia membawa banyak barang belanjaan yang kini jatuh tergeletak di trotoar karena tadi dia menabrak Sasuke.

"Hn, maaf."

Gadis itu menggeleng lembut. "Um, tidak apa-apa. Ini juga salahku."

Gadis itu mengambil topi kerucutnya yang jatuh dan memasangkannya kembali di kepalanya. Lalu setelah dia mengambil belanjaannya, dia berdiri untuk menatap Sasuke.

Saat dia menatap Sasuke, wajahnya nampak terkejut. "Kamu!"

"Hm?"

"Kamu temannya Naruto-san yang waktu itu kan?!"

'Sejak kapan Naruto punya kenalan seorang gadis.' Batin Sasuke. Dia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu mencoba mengenalinya, namun dia tetap tak mengenalnya. "Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Sou ka." Gadis itu menunduk dan tersenyum masam. 'Tentu dia tidak tahu aku karena saat itu dia tidak sadarkan diri.'

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya melihat gadis di depannya yang tiba-tiba diam.

Beberapa lama gadis itu terdiam, dia akhirnya tersadar dan kembali berkata. "Oh, perkenalkan namaku Le Fay, Le Fay Pendragon."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar tanpa ada niat untuk membalas memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

Le Fay yang mengetahui hal itu mencoba merusak kecanggungan. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Naruto-san?"

"Dia sangat sehat, saking sehatnya aku sampai ingin sekali memukulnya." Topik yang sangat tepat diberikan Le Fay. Mendengar pertanyaan perhatian itu entah kenapa menimbulkan gejolak rasa pada Sasuke. Saat mengatakan itu mata Sasuke terlihat membara, mulutnya menyeringai sadis, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan bunyi 'krek,krek' terdengar. Sasuke mengingat kembali apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya. Gara-gara Naruto satu jam pagi ini dia habiskan hanya untuk berbaring di UKS, belum lagi semua sarapannya yang hilang dimuntahkan karena ulah makluk itu.

"Sou ka naa ¶" Melihat itu Le Fay hanya bisa membalas seadanya sambil tersenyum canggung, keringat dingin bercucuran dengan deras dari tubuhnya.

"Toloong!"

"Woaaa!"

"Selamatkan diri kalian."

Suara keributan mendapatkan perhatian Le Fay dan Sasuke. Kepanikan melanda sekitar, orang-orang yang tadi berlalu lalang kini lari terbirit-birit ke setiap tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Le fay.

Sasuke tak menganggap itu. Dirinya kembali mencoba melihat ke sekitar.

Dum dum dum

Mata Sasuke menemukan masalah apa yang terjadi. Sosok manusia bertubuh besar setinggi 3 meter memakai pakaian kulit berbulu dan helm bertanduk, berlarian kesepanjang jalan sambil mengayunkan kapak batu pada apa saja yang ditemuinya, setiap langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi berdebum yang keras.

"""""HAAAA!"""""

Tak hanya satu, Sasuke mendapati jumlah mereka belasan, puluhan... tidak, banyak sekali manusia yang sejenis mereka yang berkeliaran disana.

"Mereka." Sasuke menoleh pada Le Fay yang menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. "Kenapa mereka bisa sampai di sini."

"Apa mereka kenalanmu?" Pertanyaan konyol Sasuke ucapkan dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya mereka mengenalku." Le Fay menjawab begitu melihat salah satu dari mereka menemukannya.

Manusia besar itu menatapnya tajam. Dia kemudian menoleh pada kawanan temannya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hey wassup!"

Mereka seperti berkomunikasi. Lalu kawanan temannya itu mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada Le Fay, seketika tatapan mereka menajam seolah keberadaan Le Fay membuat kemarahan mereka muncul.

Le Fay yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Ahaha, Konichiwa."

"""HAAAA!"""

Bukannya balas menyapa, mereka malah berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Le Fay dan bersiap menyerang.

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah ke depan Le Fay.

Le Fay menatap Sasuke yang melankah dengan tatapan bingung.

Sasuke merentangkan tangan kanannya kesamping. Matanya terpejam.

Pofft

Asap tiba-tiba muncul dari gelang yang memiliki gambaran aksara rumit yang dikenakan Sasuke. Saat asap itu menipis, kini di tangan Sasuke terdapat pedang Kusanagi yang telah keluar dari sarungnya.

Jarak manusia besar itu yang semakin mendekat itu tak membuat Sasuke mengalihkan kakinya dari tempatnya.

"HAAA!" Begitu Sasuke berada dihadapannya, manusia besar itu langsung mengayunkan kapaknya kearah Sasuke tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Tanpa mengubah eksprsi datar, Sasuke membuka matanya.

Zhiing!

Sebuah kilatan cahaya terlihat saat manusia besar itu melewati Sasuke.

Semuanya sempat memandang peristiwa itu bingung, terlebih manusia besar yang berada di belakang Sasuke, yang tadi menyerangnya.

Jraashh!

Tiba-tiba saja luka tebasan lebar muncul di bahu manusia besar yang tadi menyerang Sasuke. Wajahnya penuh keterkejutan. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia jatuh berlutut dan akhirnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Teman-temannya yang melihat itu juga terkejut. Namun beberapa saat wajah mereka mengeras, mereka memandang Sasuke yang diam ditempat penuh kemarahan.

Sasuke membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Enyahlah."

.

O.o

.

 **Traang traaang traaaaaaaaang traang traaang!**

Keberisikan suara Dullahan terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Berbagai perhatian orang teralih hanya untuk melihat motor itu melewatinya sekilas. Sipengendara sendiri tak mempedulikan perhatian orang-orang yang tertuju padanya dan lebih memilih terus menarik gass motor itu full untuk kabur dari sipemilik motor.

"Kuhehehe!" Ditengah lajunya dia mengendara, sigadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu tersenyum ceria. "Dengan begini Naruto-kun pasti akan mengikutiku."

Pembajakan yang dilakukannya ini tak lain hanyalah untuk membuat Naruto sang idolanya menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya, dan itulah yang membuat Irina bersemangat selagi dirinya mengendara.

Semangatnya dia buktikan dengan mengubah jalur lintasannya yang semula beraspal kini ke tanah berbatu yang keras. Memakai jalur perbukitan bukit belakang sekolah, Irina mendaki menggunakan Dullahan. Dullahan yang merupakan motor trail dengan baik melaju pada daratan tidak rata tersebut.

"Yahoo!" Teriakan ceria Irina keluarkan ketika gundukan tanah membawanya meluncur ke udara. Lalu ketika roda motor itu kembali pada daratan, rumput hijau kini menjadi lintasannya.

Irina telah memasuki kawasan padang rumput yang terletak di bagian barat atas bukit belakang sekolah. Saat mengendara matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda bersayap biru terang yang terbang rendah sambil menatap dua orang berpedang.

Irina begitu familiar dengan gadis berambut biru sebahu salah satu dari dua orang berpedang tersebut. "Xenovia?"

Namun ada yang salah. Melihat bagaimana keadaan Xenovia dan seorang berpedang lainnya yang juga familiar baginya itu membuat mereka mendapat perhatian Irina sepenuhnya. Keadaan mereka nampak lusuh dan terengah-engah, juga terdapat beberapa luka di tubuh mereka.

Satu hal telah tersimpulakan, mata Irina menajam dalam kewaspadaan. Dengan itu dia langsung mengendarai Dullahan ke tempat ketiga orang itu berhadapan.

 **Traaang!**

Dullahan melayang cepat ke arah pemuda bersayap tersebut.

Seolah telah menyadarinya, pemuda itu menghindar dengan mudah.

Begitu roda Dullahan telah kembali menyentuh tanah, Irina langsung melakukan rem mendadak tepat di depan Xenovia dan Kiba. "Xenovia, Kiba-san, kalian baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Irina? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Xenovia.

"Itu tak penting. Bagaimana dengan keadaan kalian? Dan apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Jangan khawatirkan kami. Berhati-hatilah, kami tadi sedang mengamati mereka tapi kami tak sengaja terlibat pertarungan." Jawab Xenovia.

"Begitu, kah?" Mengatakan itu, Irina turun lalu berdiri di samping Xenovia dengan mode malaikat yang telah aktif.

Melihat wujud Irina yang sekarang entah itu Xenovia maupun Kiba menampakkan ekspresi kagum.

"Itu!"

"Irina, kau?"

Kiba dan Xenovia bergumam tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sediktpun dari Irina.

Irina sendiri hanya berbalik dan tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Heeh!" Seorang pemuda berarmor china yang berjongkok di batu besar tak jauh dari tempat Vali menatap Irina dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Ternyata rencana untuk perenkarnasian malaikat yang direncanakan surga benar-benar berjalan. Aku kira itu hanya isu belaka."

"Huh, dunia ini ternyata semakin menarik meskipun tuhan telah tiada." Vali menyahut kawannya itu sambil menatap Irina dengan wajah santai.

Kembali di tempat Irina berada. Xenovia yang berada di sampingnya berbisik. "Irina, kedatanganmu ke mari tidak akan berpengaruh besar. Kita tidak punya kesempatan menang melawan mereka, bahkan hanya Hakuryuukou saja aku tak yakin."

"Ah, itu benar. Kita di sini hanya mencoba mengawasi mereka, kita tidak bisa bertindak lebih jauh seperti melawan mereka habis-habisan di sini. Kita harus mundur." Kiba menimpali.

Tatapan Xenovia dan Kiba sangatlah serius sehingga membuat Irina tak bisa menyanggah. Irina pun mengangguk. "Um, aku paham situasinya."

"Ada apa ini? Kalian ingin melarikan diri? Setelah kalian dengan sok beraninya datang melawanku?" Seolah dapat mendengar percakapan mereka, Vali menginterupsi dengan nada remeh. "Ku kira ini akan jadi lebih menarik. Kalian tak akan kubiarkan lolos."

Xenovia, Irina, dan Kiba sempat terkejut ketika mendengar suara Vali yang seolah mendengar percakapan mereka. Namun tak beberapa lama, mereka kembali memasang muka serius. Terlebih lagi Xenovia yang mengatakan ini padanya. "Aa, akupun tak berniat lolos begitu saja. Setidaknya biarkan aku memotong salah satu bagian tubuhmu."

"Sayang sekali, aku tak berniat memotong apapun yang kumiliki." Mengatakan itu, cahaya biru yang begitu terang menyelimuti tubuh Vali, sededik berlalu dari cahaya itu terciptalah armor naga putih dengan Vali di dalamnya.

Kiba yang melihat itu bergumam. "Balance Breaker."

'Ini benar-benar bahaya. Apa dia benar-benar akan serius dalam pertarungan ini.' Batin Xenovia.

"Vali, itu terlalu berlebihan, kan." Perkataan Bikou itu sama sekali tak sesuai dengan ekspresinya yang tersenyum menikmati pertarungan tersebut.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tak memakai wujud itu, nyan." Kuroka, si gadis berkimono hitam ikut berkata.

"Sudah lama apanya, bukannya kemarin waktu kita mampir di pulau asing di sekitar skandavia dia menggunakannya."

Sementara Kuroka dan Bikou yang saling adu argumen, Vali sendiri berkata pada tiga orang dihadapannya. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap untuk menyerang."

Ketiga siswa Kuoh Academy itu tak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk bersiaga.

Vali menanggapi itu dengan mangangkat tangannya dan telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

[Half Dimension]

NGENGENGENGENGENG!

Bersamaan dengan suara seperti ngengat, tiga ruang berdistorsi tercipta dengan Irina, Xenovia, dan Kiba di tengah-tengahnya. Pergerakan mereka tersegel oleh distorsi ruang tersebut.

"Jurus ini!"

"Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak!"

"Ugh!"

Kiba, Irina, dan Xenovia benar-benar tertahan. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka mencoba untuk keluar dari distorsi ruang tersebut, namun percuma.

"Oi, oi, Vali, mereka nanti mati lho!" Bikou yang melihat itu memperingati Vali dengan senyuman yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan perkataannya barusan yang harusnya diiringi dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak benar-benar menggunakannnya, bahkan ini sebenarnya tidak bertenaga sama sekali." Apa yang Vali katakan adalah benar. Half Dimension yang dilepaskannya ini sama sekali tidaklah serius. Dia hanya membuka ruang distorsi, dan itu tak lebih hanya membuat pergerakan Kiba, Xenovia dan Irina tersegel.

Namun meskipun begitu, kekuatan ini bukanlah tidak menyakitkan bagi mereka bertiga. Dorongan ruang distorsi tersebut bukan hanya membuat pergerakan tubuh mereka tersegel, tubuh mereka sesak, tekanananya seakan dapat membagi tubuh mereka kapan saja. Jika kestabilan tenaga yang dipakai Vali kelebihan sedikit saja, sudah pasti tubuh mereka bertiga akan terbagi dan pada akhirnya lenyap.

"Heh?-" Tiba-tiba Irina merasa tubuhnya terangkat.

"Irina!" Xenovia spontan berteriak berpikir temannya dalam bahaya.

"Ketemu kau akhirnya!"

Teriakan cempreng terdengar disepanjang area. Semua yang melihat apa yang telah terjadi tak punya ekspresi lain selain membelalakkan mata mereka.

Ditengah salah satu ruang terdistorsi, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang membungkus dirinya dengan aura kuning keoranye-oranyean berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal sambil mengangkat Irina dengan memegang belakang lehernya menggunakan satu tangan seperti seekor kucing. Delapan tangan buatan yang tercipta dari aura yang menyelimutinya menahan ruang terdistorsi agar tidak menguncinya.

"Dia!"

"Naruto!"

Kiba dan Xenovia yang pertama mengeluarkan keterkejutannya melalui kata. Ekspresi tak percaya masih terpasang jelas di wajah mereka.

"Anak itu..."

"Dia bisa berdiri seperti biasa meskipun dibawah kemampuan Vali?!"

Orang-orang dari kelompok Vali adalah yang paling terkejut disitu. Kuroka tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, Bikou sendiri terlalu tak bisa mempercayai matanya.

Sedangkan Vali, dia tak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara. Ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya memang tidak terlalu berlebihan, malahan tampangnya terlihat seperti orang bingung, tapi tak ada yang tahu jika Vali benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau mencuri Dullahan." Naruto menatap gadis yang diangkatnya itu kesal.

Sigadis sendiri yang ditatap seperti itu oleh idolanya hanya bisa menunduk menyesal. "Maafkan aku." Wajahnya sangat imut ketika mengatakan itu tapi itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan ini bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan hal lain, kita ada musuh sekarang!" Xenovia yang melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu bisa-bisanya berlaku santai seperti itu disaat begini menjadi ikut kesal.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh pada Xenovia. Dia mengangkat alisnya melihat posisi Xenovia yang membentuk huruf 'U' karena menahan ruang berdistorsi yang menjepit tubuhnya. "Ngapain kau disini?" Tanya Naruto. Dalam otaknya Naruto berpikir maksud Xenovia berposisi seperti itu seakan berkata _"Uzumaki, fUck yoU!"_

Memikirkan itu, Naruto menatap tajam Xenovia dengan bola mata berlambang clan Uzumaki.

Deatglare dengan aksen api membara Xenovia berikan menanggapi pertanyaan sekaligus tatapan Naruto itu. "Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti, bebaskan dulu kami dari orang itu." Xenovia mengarahkan kepalanya kearah Vali untuk memberi tanda pada Naruto.

Narutopun menatap Vali yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan ekspresi tercengang atau bingung atau entah apa dipakainya. Vali sendiri membalas tatapan Naruto. Dia merasa tak asing dengan wajahnya. 'Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.'

Vali memang pernah melihatnya. Hanya saja cakra kyuubi yang menyelimuti Naruto itu menjadi perbedaan yang menutupinya. Namun tak butuh waktu lama Vali kembali mengingatnya. Dikepalanya dia teringat dengan seorang pemuda yang dulu bertarung dengan Bikou di tempat yang sama dengan sekarang. "Ah, kecoak itu rupanya."

Vali menyeringai senang. "Ku kira ini pertemuan yang tak terduga. Bagaimana kalau aku buat ini lebih menarik." Tangan kiri Vali yang sedari tadi teracung di depan mulai mengambil remasan kecil dan perlahan semakin kuat.

Mengikuti tangannya, ruang berdistorsi yang ada di tempat Naruto dan Irina perlahan semakin menekan hingga ketitik dimana Naruto merasa tertekan.

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Melakukan tindakan balasan, dengan cepat cakra yang lebih besar membungkusnya. Cakra itu mulai mengambil bentuk menyerupai kepala rubah, lalu dia langsung menggigit dan merobek distorsi ruang itu dengan giginya sebelum membuatnya terbagi.

Vali yang melihat tindakan Naruto tersebut semakin menyeringai senang. Kedua tangannya seakan gatal, tubuhnya begitu bergairah seakan dia ingin langsung maju menyerang Naruto yang ada didalam pandangannya. "Menarik sekali! Dia... akan... ku... beres-"

!

ZAAASSHH!

Semburan api panjang nan lebar berwarna merah seperti kereta api lewat, keluar dari sebuah moncong rubah membuat ucapan Vali terhenti dan membabatnya habis.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu melotot tak percaya seakan mata mereka ingin meninggalkan tempatnya.

Ketika api tersebut menipis dan akhirnya lenyap tak tersisa, nampak Vali yang masih berdiri, kini tengah dalam kondisi luar biasa tak enak dipandang. Armornya kini hanya tersisa dibeberapa bagian, rambut peraknya kini menghitam layaknya arang, dan seluruh badannya nampak lecet seperti mobil yang habis menyerempet pesawat terbang.

"Dengar ya, mencuri itu tidak baik. Kau tahu bahwa seorang pencuri itu hidupnya tidak akan-..."

"Kenapa kau juga membakar bajuku?!"

Naruto yang masih mengangkat Irina seperti kucing kini menceramahinya, meninggalkan Vali yang dalam kondisi buruk seolah tak merasa bahwa habis bertarung dengannya. Sedangkan Irina, dia tidak mempedulikan ceramah Naruto dan lebih memilih menutupi dadanya. Xenovia dengan Kiba yang telah terlepas dari kemampuan Vali memasang wajah cengoh dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Vali jatuh berlutut armornya yang tersisa dibeberapa bagian kecil tubuhnya hancur dan berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya biru yang terbang keangkasa.

""Vali!"" Bikou dan Kuroka datang menghampirinya.

"Uhuk!" Vali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ekspresinya nampak kesakitan.

Namun itu hanya beberapa saat, karena setelah itu dia mengganti ekspresi wajahnya itu dengan senyuman seakan kesakitan yang dirasakannya itu adalah suatu kenikmatan. "Hahahaha!" Dia mulai tertawa. "Menyenangkan sekali! Aku sudah meremehkannya, dia patut untuk kukalahkan!"

"Hey, Vali kau tak berniat bertarung dengan menggunakan Juggurnuet Overdrive, bukan?"

Vali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bikou. Dia berdiri lalu cahaya biru terang kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terbalut armor naga putih seperti semula tanpa meninggalkan lecet sedikitpun. "Kita akan melakukannya, Albion."

[Kau tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi, Vali?]

Suara mekanik menanyakan itu pada Vali.

"Nee! Manusia uban!" Suara Naruto menginterupsi percakapan.

Vali kembali menatap pemuda yang sudah membuatnya terluka cukup berat itu dengan alis terangkat. 'Manusia uban?' Batinnya bingung.

"Kenapa aku merasakan kekuatan Le Fay yang sedang bertarung? Dia tidak ada disini kan? Dia bertarung dengan siapa?" Naruto mengatakan itu begitu dirinya menyadari bahwa Le Fay tidak ada disini. Sebelumnya saat dikota dia sempat menyadari arah niat jahat yang mengelilingi tekanan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Le Fay menggunakan mode kyuubinya, tapi dia kira itu berasal dari sini karena arah niat jahat terdekat yang dirasakannya diwaktu mencari Irina adalah di sini, namun Le Fay tidak berada disini.

"Apa katamu?" Bukan Vali, namun Bikou yang bertanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, malahan dia menutup matanya. Cukup lima detik, aura senjutsu menyelimutinya dan kelopak matanya berubah orange, begitupun matanya yang semula orange kini berubah kuning. "Dia bersama Sasuke." Gumamnya menyadari keberadaan Le Fay.

Naruto melepas pegangannya pada leher Irina, sehingga membuat gadis itu terjatuh dengan pantatnya. "Ittai!" Rintih Irina.

"Irina, bawa Dullahan ke tempat yang aman. Aku harus pergi."

Mendengar itu Irina bertanya. "Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"Hey, yang benar saja. Kau mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang tidak sih? Kita dalam pertarungan sekarang, jangan seenaknya pergi dan membiarkan musuh kembali menguasai pertarungan." Xenovia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pada Irina tak bisa diam begitu saja, dengan kesal dia memprotes keputusan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu." Naruto berkata tanpa menatap ke arah Xenovia, dia mengarahkan tatapannya itu pada Bikou dan rekannya berada.

Xenoviapun juga mengikuti kemana Naruto menatap. Di sana dia bisa melihat wajah Bikou yang terihat menyadari sesuatu.

"Vali, sepertinya ada masalah dikota, dan kau mungkin akan terkejut dengan siapa yang membuat ulah."

"Um, Le Fay-chan telah duluan terlibat dengan masalah yang terjadi. Kucing jantan-san di sana sepertinya telah lebih dulu menyadarinya."

Dengan mengangktifkan senjutsunya, Bikou dan Kuroka telah mengecek apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi adalah benar.

Vali nampak berpikir untuk sesaat. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin melanjutkan pertarungan, bagaimanapun lawan yang di dapatnya kali ini sungguh membuat nafsu bertarungnya membara. Namun mengingat kembali bahwa rekannya sedang dalam masalah, hal lain menjadi tidak bisa dilakukan.

Pada akhirnya Vali memutuskan. "Baiklah, kita pergi ke kota." Vali kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya ke tempat Naruto berada, namun dia tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya itu di sana.

"Bocah itu, dia mendahului kita." Bikou yang mengetahui Naruto telah pergi duluan mengatakan itu dengan nada kesal.

"Um, dia kucing yang cepat, nyan!"

"Tak kan kubiarkan dia mendahuluiku! Awan kinton!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Bikou melompat dan awan emas menyambar membawanya pergi.

"Kita juga harus pergi, Kuroka."

"Ha'i, aku tepat dibelakangmu."

Vali dan Kuroka juga ikut menyusul Bikou.

Disisi lain, Irina yang melihat satu persatu orang mulai meninggalkan tempat pertarungan mulai bangkit berdiri. Dia tak bisa menerima Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Xenovia, tolong kau bawa motor itu. Aku akan menyusul Naruto-kun." Dengan begitu Irina mengeluarkan sepasang sayap malaikatnya lalu mulai terbang pergi meninggalkan Xenovia dan Kiba yang terpaku ditempat.

"Dari pertarungan, sekarang berubah menjadi lomba balap." Ujar Xenovia yang menatap kepergian Irina.

.

O.o

.

"Jumlah mereka tak ada habisnya." Ujar Le Fay yang kini dikerumuni para manusia besar yang tiba-tiba menginvansi kota. Kelompok mereka yang sebelummnya tersebar diberbagai penjuru kota kini mulai berkumpul di tempat pertarungan Le Fay dan Sasuke berada.

"Ini bukan masalah, tapi setelah aku mengecek. Tujuan mereka adalah kau dan teman-temanmu." Sambil menebas beberapa sekelompok kawanan, Sasuke berkata.

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ini terlihat jelas!"

Sriing

Salah satu manusia besar yang mencoba mengahantamkan kapak besarnya pada Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti saat matanya tak sengaja menatap sharinggan Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian dia jatuh ambruk ke tanah.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga membuat mereka sampai datang ke kota?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak terlalu paham. Sebelumnya kami sedang berpetualang, kami singgah disebuah pulau terasing yang memiliki banyak kekuatan tersembunyi. Pulau itu adalah salah satu pulau fantasi tempat mereka para Viking tinggal." Sambil terus melindungi dirinya, Le Fay menjelaskan.

Jriiiiiing!

Lingkaran sihir dengan simbol pentagram tiba-tiba tercipta ditubuh Le Fay, tepat diperutnya seperti membatasi tubuh bagian atas dengan bagian bawah. "Sihir ini!" Le Fay mencoba mengarahan pandangannya ke setiap tempat, pada saat itu matanya menemukan beberapa orang tua dengan jenggot dan rambut putih panjanng yang mengenakan jubah putih dan membawa tongkat kayu berdiri diatas gedung tinggi. Para orang tua itu seperti sedang melafalkan mantra.

Dilingkupi lingkaran sihir itu Le Fay tak bisa menggunakan sihirnya.

Kemudian dari langit turun kurungan burung yang memiliki ukuran besar, beserta rantai besi yang menggantungnya. Salah satu viking berlari ke tempat Le Fay. Tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan, Le Fay ditangkap dan dimasukan ke kurungan yang tadi turun dari langit, lalu sedetik kemudian kurungan itu terangkat ke atas dengan rantai besi yang menggantungnya seperti ada yang menariknya dari atas.

Sasuke baru menyadari Le Fay telah ditangkap ketika dia melihat kurungan besar itu terangkat ke atas. Dia kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat asal rantai tersebut mengangkatnya. Di atas Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah kapal raksasa berwarna biru dengan lambang kepala naga di depannya melayang di langit seakan udara adalah laut untuk berlayar.

Sasuke lalu melompat untuk memotong rantai yang mengangkat kurungan tersebut sebelum kurungan itu mencapai kapal, namun tak sampai jaraknya mendekat lompatan Sasuke seperti tertahan suatu dinding tak kasat mata dan akhirnya Sasuke kembali turun berpijak pada daratan.

"Wassup! Retrett!" Salah satu dari sekian banyak viking berteriak. Kemudian para viking mulai pergi dari area dengan melompat tinggi ke atas hingga mencapai dek kapal.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dia pun menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang datang telah berubah dalam mode kyuubinya.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke, dimana Le Fay?!" Begitu sampai tepat di depannya Sasuke, tanpa memberikan jeda waktu bernafas Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Jadi kau benar mengenalnya. Dia baru saja di tangkap."

"Ditangkap?! Kok bisa?! Kenapa bukan kau yang ditangkap?!"

Twitch

Pelipis Sasuke tiba-tiba berkedut mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Kau kemari hanya ingin ngajak berantem ya?"

Sementara itu, Seseorang dengan armor china tiba-tiba datang dari langit, disusul oleh dua orang lainnya yang merupakan Bikou, Vali, dan Kuroka.

"Hey, kucing! Dimana Le Fay?! Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan energinya lagi!"

"Akupun juga sama."

"Dia di atas sana." Sasuke menunjuk pada sebuah kapal yang melayang di langit. Kapal itu berlayar ke barat, tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul di depan kapal tersebut. Lalu, layaknya gerbang lingkaran sihir itu terbuka dan kapal itu masuk ke dalamnya, sebelum akhirnya lingkaran sihir tersebut kembali menutup dan akhirnya menghilang.

Naruto menatap kepergian kapal itu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Twitch

Setelah sadar bahwa kapal itu telah meninggalkannya, pelipis Naruto tiba-tiba berkedut. Dia lalu menatap Sasuke dan berteriak. "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang!"

"Bukan apa-apa!"

"Bukan apa-apa jidat lu! Seseorang sedang ditangkap sekarang dan kau bilang bukan apa-apa!"

"Urusai, kau sendiri juga sama. Aku sudah mengatakannya barusan, tapi kau malah ngajak ribut." Sasuke tak terima, dia kini ganti membentak Naruto. Mereka berdua saling menatap kesal satu sama lain. Selanjutnya adu jotos pun terjadi, kepulan asap mengepul dan menutupi perkelehian mereka, sesekali bunyi 'buagh' terdengar dari kepulan tersebut.

Bikou yang melihat dua orang pelajar SMA itu malah sibuk bertengkar sendiri dibuat swetdrop melihatnya. Dia kemudian mengatakan ini sambil mendekat. "Oi, oi, kalian berdua. Kenapa kalian malah berteng-,"

""Urusai damatteru!""

BUAGH

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, dua suara dan dua kepalan tangan dengan kompak memotong perkataan Bikou. Kedua mata Bikou membiru dan membengkak.

Bikou menggeram. Selanjutnya, sambil menerjang masuk ke kepulan asap, Bikou berteriak! "Ku bunuh kalian!"

"Huft, kenapa jadi seperti ini." Melihat ketiga orang didepannya itu membuat Kuroka mendesah. "Vali, cepat hentikan mereka." Kurokapun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Vali.

"Ini tidak buruk." Mengatakan itu, Vali telah berjalan menuju tempat perkelahian dengan armor naga lengkap beserta sayap divine divinding miliknya.

"Kau juga! Jangan ikut-ikutan!" Kuroka dibuat berteriak kesal olehnya.

"Kalian semua hentikan itu!" Dengan geraman Kuroka barusan, roda-roda yang diselimuti api ungu tiba-tiba muncul dan telah siap dimasing-masing leher Bikou, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Vali. Seketika mereka berdua diam di tempat dengan posisi mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sedang mendekap leher Naruto dan Bikou yang memasukan tongkatnya ke mulut Naruto. Dilihat dari keadaan posisi tersebut, Naruto merupakan korban pengeroyokan.

"Le Fay sedang diculik sekarang. Kita harus segera melakukan pengejaran." Ujar Kuroka dengan masih mengontrol penuh roda-rodanya. "Kau, kucing jantan." Kuroka menunjuk Naruto. "Kau ikut tidak?"

"Thentwu sajwha."

"Bikou, keluarkan tongkatmu dari mulutnya."

"Maaf." Bikoupun mengambil tongkatnya dari mulut Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku ikut. Aku harus menyelematkannya." Ujar Naruto begitu tongkat yang ada dimulutnya telah keluar.

"Baiklah kelau begitu."

Sriiing

Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka dan seseorang keluar dari sana.

"""Arthur."""

"Kalian, apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Arhur Pendragon.

Bikou menanti Arthur berjalan sambil menjawab. "Le Fay ditangkap oleh para bandit yang kita temui kemarin."

"Maksudmu Viking? Aku tadi baru saja menghajar beberapa dari mereka."

Bikou menaruh tongkatnya dipunggungnya lalu menjawab. "Aa, aku tidak percaya mereka datang kemari. Ku kira Bis tidak memberikan mereka tumpangan kemari, tapi ternyata mereka punya kapal." Dia kemudian nampak berpikir sesaat. "Apa mungkin mereka kemari karena ingin mengambil barang yang kita curi dari mereka waktu lalu."

"Barang apa itu?" Tanya Vali.

"Barang yang Arthur gunakan untuk mengelap kacamatanya saat terkena cipratan sari buah yang kita makan kemarin. Saat itu kita sedang berteduh dipohon, tak jauh dari sana ada jemuran para penduduk jadi aku mengambil salah satu pakaian dalam disitu dan memberikannya pada Arthur untuk dipakai-,"

Sriing

Perkataan Bikou terhenti saat sebuah pedang melewati atas kepalanya. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh menuruni matanya.

Gleek

Melihat itu, Bikou meneguk ludahnya.

"Jadi itu salahmu."

Bikou merasakan aura hitam pekat menguar dari manusia didepannya, sesuatu yang merupakan nafsu membunuh yang hanya ditujukan padanya.

"Kau tahu, berapa lama aku perlu mencuci kacamataku dan berapa macam sabun yang kuperlukan hanya untuk menghilangkan bau yang menempel disini. Rinso, Bukrim, Daia,Boom,Sofell, Sunlight semua tidak bisa menghilangkan baunya." Dengan terus mengumbar nafsu membunuhnya, Arhur tidak sadar bahwa dua dari daftar sabun yang dia katakan terakhir bukanlah sabun, melainkan obat nyamuk dan sabun cuci piring.

"Etoo, Arhur, bisakah kita lakukan ini nanti, adikmu sedang diculik lho."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Suara Arhur terdengar dingin. Dia menatap Bikou dengan tatapan yang juga sama dinginnya. Tak sengaja dia menatap pemuda berambut reven yang berdiri dibelakang Bikou dengan tatapan datar. Wajah itu sangat familiar baginya. "Kau, yang waktu itu."

Sasuke tahu siapa yang Arthur maksud. Waktu hari pertama Sasuke secara nyata berada di dunia ini, dia sempat bertarung dengannya, dan saat itu dia kalah telak karena kekuatannya yang perlahan menghilang. Untung saja saat itu Sona datang bersama kakaknya dan menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke pun membalas Arthur dengan acuh. "Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku pulang." Mengatakan itu, Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Teme!" Naruto menahan Sasuke dengan memegang kerah seragamnya. "Kau harus ikut, karena kau yang membiarkan Le Fay diculik."

"Naruto, ini buang-buang waktu. Memang kau tahu kemana kapal itu membawanya pergi?"

"Kalau soal itu tenang saja, nyan. Kapal itu pasti kembali ke tempatnya berlabuh, yakni dipulau tempat mereka tinggal. Kami bisa ke sana dengan menggunakan lingkarang sihir." Ujar Kuroka.

"Begitu." Naruto menekankan kata-kata Kuroka barusan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan malas. "Baiklah, terserah."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"

"Hn/Um!/Ooh!" Semuanya menyahut serempak dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Kemudian lingkaran sihir biru hadir di atas dan bawah tempat mereka berdiri.

"Naruto-kun!"

Saat kedua lingkaran sihir itu bergerak untuk bertemu, seseorang masuk dan dia ikut terbawa ke mana mereka berteleportasi.

Sriiing

Mereka sampai disuatu tempat. Yang bisa mereka lihat di sana adalah pohon-pohon lebat yang memiliki kerapatan jarak hingga membuat matahari hanya bisa menembus melalui celah-celah dedaunan.

"Hutan?" Sasuke menyimpulkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Naruto-kun, kita dimana?"

"KENAPA KAU JUGA IKUT?"

Kini dalam pelukan Naruto, seorang gadis manis yang memiliki rambut pirang twintail memeluknya sambil memasang wajah bingung atas perkataan Naruto barusan. "Dame?" Wajahnya sangatlah imut sampai-sampai membuat suatu perasaan ingin melindunginya muncul dalam hati pria.

"Atarimae darou?!" Sahut Naruto. "Kau sudah ku suruh untuk membawa Dullahan ke tempat yang aman, untuk apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Habisnya," Irina menatap mulai dari Sasuke, Arthur, dan Vali yang mengelilinginya dengan Naruto. "Kau dikelilingi tiga pria tampan, aku takut kau selingkuh."

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU SELINGKUH DENGAN PRIA, BAKA!" Teriak Naruto kesal. "Selain itu, sejak kapan aku menikah dan siapa yang kunikahi?!"

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak peka." Nada Irina terdengar kecil. Saat mengatakan itu, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto seolah tak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya.

"Moo! Terserah kaulah, yang lebih penting lagi, pakai bajumu."

Seketika kepala Irina menjauh dari dada Naruto. Dia memperhatikan tubuhnya yang ternyata bertelanjang dada. Mengetahui itu, pipi Irina mulai merona merah. "Naruto-kun , kau mesum!"

Plak!

Satu tamparan Irina layangkan ke pipi Naruto.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang kena?!" Sambil memegang pipinya yang habis di tampar, Naruto berkata dengan nada kasihan.

Irina tidak menjawab. Dia sendiri malah memeluk Naruto dengan pelukan yang lebih erat. "Sembunyikan aku." Ujarnya.

"Wakatta! Wakattayo!" Narutopun terpaksa membalas pelukan Irina untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Naruto saat itu benar-benar merasakannya, dia merasakan dada Irina yang begitu menekan perutnya. Memikirkan itu sempat membuat pipi Naruto memerah. Namun Naruto berusaha mengacuhkan itu, dipikirannya dia ingin segera menyelamatkan Le Fay karena itulah dia ingin Irina segera berhenti merepotkannya. Diapun mengatakan ini pada semua orang. "Kalian berbaliklah, jangan melihat kesini."

"Hn, terserah." Tanpa berbicara lebih banyak Sasuke berbalik, begitupun dengan Arthur dan Vali.

"Naruto-chiin, Jangan nakal ya." Kuroka mengedipkan matanya jahil pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

Saat berbalik matanya menangkap Bikou yang telah menjauh dari kelompok dan berjongkok di bawah pohon dengan aura pundung yang memprihatinkan sambil bergumam. "Tiga pria tampan katanya? Kenapa aku tidak dihitung? Padahal dulu banyak sekali betina yang sangat berharap aku mengencaninya, mana mungkin pria sepertiku tidak tampan."

Kuroka sweatdrop sendiri melihatnya. "Jangan samakan perempuan dengan betina. Dasar primata."

Kembali di tempat Naruto. Naruto yang melihat semua orang telah berbalik, melepaskan pelukannya pada Irina. Dia kemudian melepaskan seragam sekolahnya, meninggalkan kaos hitam polos yang menjadi rangkapannya. "Irina, pakai ini." Tanpa memandang Irina, Naruto menyerahkan kemeja seragam miliknya.

Irina menerima seragam yang diberikan Naruto lalu memakainya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Naruto mencoba memastikan sebelum membuka matanya.

"Um!"

Mendapat konfirmasi, Narutopun membuka matanya. "Kalian juga boleh berbalik." Ujar Naruto pada semua orang.

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Vali yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok, menjawab Sasuke. "Kita akan pergi kepusat pulau. Mereka pasti membawa sandera di sana." Semuanya mengangguk dengan perkataan Vali, kecuali Irina yang memang belum tahu apa-apa.

"Tapi, sebelum itu." Naruto angkat bicara sambil mengambil satu langkah ke depan agar semua orang memperhatikan. Dia kemudian melanjutkan. "Dari sini kita membutuhkan rencana. Tapi pertama-tama kita harus menyamar."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju pada perkataan Naruto barusan. Mereka kini sudah tidak mempedulikan status mereka sebagai lawan. Mereka sama-sama punya satu tujuan yang ingin mereka selesaikan.

.

.

.

TBC

Entah kenapa aku membuat arc seperti ini?! Dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sendiri?! Dan entah kenapa aku bertanya pada pembaca sekalian yang sudah pasti tidak tahu. Dan entah kenapa aku menulis A/N ini.

Tunggu, itu sudah keterlaluan -_-

Yah maaf untuk pembuka A/N yang diatas. Seharusnya aku menyapa dulu karena tiba-tiba nongol begini.

Yo semuanya, aku kembali dengan account name perdamaian yang baru!

Kini, EL NiiJyuuSan telah berevolusi menajdi EL23(apa bedanya coba?!)

Bersama kelahiran mesin perdamaian yang baru yakni Justice dan Freedom, aku akan mendamaikan galaksi.

Tunggu, itu sudah keluar jalur.

Maafkan aku, mungkin ini efek dari bangun tidur. Dan semoga fic ini tidak kena efeknya juga, karena setelah aku bangun tidur kayak kebo jam 9 lalu, Aku langsung memanfaatkan waktu menganggur itu untuk melanjutkan fic ini yang semula masih 2K kurang menjadi 5,5K.

Sumpah ini tadi ngebut banget. Aku benar-benar menggunakan kesepuluh jariku untuk hari ini dan menurutku chapter ini banyak scen yang dipaksakan. Tapi semoga hal itu tidak mengurangi feel yang di dapat.

Try out ku telah usai, dan hasilnya buruk banget! Apalagi untuk matematika yang dapat nilai 30! Itu bahkan tidak lebih dari ukuran celanaku!

Tapi semoga ujian yang sesugguhnya nilainya bisa menjadi baik. Do'a kan ya!

Um, langsung saja aku buat ke balesan review chapter kemarin :

 **Ai** **no** **Est** : hahaha, ok. Ternyata kemarin masih bisa disebut humor ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Sadayana** : Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Iwas** : hahaha, aku tahu kok. Nyantai aja, kamu bebas kok berpendapat, aku disini siap menerimanya, tapi tetap harus aku saring dulu sebelum benar-benar kuterima, kalau memang bisa diterima pasti bakal aku kabulkan. Terima kasih udah mau review dan baca fic ini.

 **Bolt** : karena edo tensei hanya bisa menghidupkan orang yang benar-benar telah mati, sedangkan para shinobi yang ada dikomik Naruto itu tidak pernah mati, bahkan hidup aja tidak pernah, mereka disini hanyalah karangan fiksi seseorang. Begitupun dengan gedo rinne tensei no jutsu. Masih, semua bijuu ada pada tubuh Naruto. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Rook** **lee** : oooh (y), berkobarlah sampai gosong :D terima kasih udah mau review.

 **MATA** : haha, sepertinya anda tidak menerapkan prinsip kocok dulu sebelum minum dengan benar makanya seperti itu hahaha. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Femix** : hahaha sangkyuu. Haha dinikmati aja, lagian pair itu bukanlah pair sesungguhnya. Ada, dia tetap polos seperti biasa. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Dsaa** : haduh, itu sudah jelas banget. Kau kenal sama frieza? Dia membabat habis planet Seiya beserta makluk-makluk isinya hanya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil tertawa hahahaha. Itu jelas jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang harus masuk dulu dalam perubahan Six Paths Budha Mode dan menggunakan kekkai genkai tertentu untuk melepaskan serangan penghancur planetnya. Tapi menurutku tetap chara DB masih kalah dengan chara paling favoritku yakni Uchiha Itachi. Andai saja mangenkyuu milikyanya itu abadi, aku yakin tak ada chara anime apapun yang bisa mengalahkannya, kecuali chara yang punya kemampuan seperti Light Yagami dan semacamnya. Maaf kalau membuat kontra, tapi aku harap ini tidak menimbulkan perdebatan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Yo** **bro** : wah, entahlah. Aku belum tahu enaknya Ophis diajak percintaan pa nggak. Ditunggu aja. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Syafiq** : hahaha ok sangkyuu. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Rock** **lee** : oooh (y). Terima kasih udah mau review lagi.

 **Swendisch** : ahahaha, segitunya ya. Thanks banget.

Hmm, yah gapapa, lagian ini semuanya udah kuatur dengan baik. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest** : Um, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Bayu** : ahahaha segitunya ya. Hmm chapter ini nggak aku buat humor, tapi yah semoga yang chapter ini cukup menghibur. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Rico** : Kalau emank dianya punya niat mendirikan harem, aku juga setuju dia memiliki kesan seorang *****. Tapi sayangnya Sona tak ada niat sama sekali untuk itu, orang-orang sendiri yang jatuh cinta padanya, apa dayanya dia akan hal itu. Terima kasih udah mau review

 **fullbuster** : Um, ok. Saranmu sudah aku terima dan sudah ada rencana. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest** : Yap, salah satunya pair Sona adalah Naruto juga. Terima kasih udah mau review

 **None** : sekarang.

Hmm, gak tau yah, soalnya aku udah dipenghujung kelas tiga dan aku nulis kalau ada waktu laung doank. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Bayu** : Ahaha gomen. Tapi nih udah lanjut, yah gak tahu nih kedepannya bakal lama pa nggak.

Iya, betul sekali, persaingan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

.

Yosh, review udah aku balas. Dan kalian yang ingin bertanya langsung aja tanyakan dikolom review atau pm di akun ini. Dan juga selain pertanyaan, berikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini, keluarkan semua isi pikiran kalian tentang tulisanku. Aku menerima semuanya meskipun itu keluhan, tapi harus beralasan.

Dan walah kecepetan, aku ucapin selamat Imlek yang ke-2567!

8910

Abaikan yang diatas. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca fic ini, dan terima kasih sangat untuk yang sudah mengapresiasikannya berupa review,Fav, ataupun Foll. Semua itu sangat membuat saya tersanjung dan bersemangat, dan pasti karena itulah saya pasti akan melanjutkan fic ini.

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.


	11. Dan semua ini terjadi karena aku sebel

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 11 : Dan semua ini terjadi karena saya sedang sebel

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naru,Sasu,Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Ditengah diskusi kedua iblis wanita berpangkat King di ruang OSIS, Tsubaki selaku wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus Ratu kelompok Sitri, datang dengan sejumlah informasi yang membuat Sona mendesah.

Ekspansi kota oleh bangsa fantasi, kunjungan Hakuryuukou di Kuoh, dan ditambah keterlibatan Naruto dan Sasuke, adalah informasi berstatus 'masalah' yang harus Sona periksa dan ia bereskan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sona saja, Rias pun tak lebih memiliki tanggung jawab yang sama dengannya. Namun mengingat jadwal esok, atau lebih tepat nanti diwaktu dini hari yang dimiliki Rias, mengharuskan Sona harus bertugas sebagai pemimpin tunggal dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa pergi ikut mendukungku?" ujar Rias di tengah-tengah persiapan kepergiannya ke dunia bawah. Jadwal Rating Gamenya memang nanti dini hari, tapi dia berangkat sekarang karena harus mengurus masalah persiapan dan lain sebagainya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika aku juga ikut pergi, siapa yang akan mengurus masalah ini?"

"Haah..." Rias menghela nafas, "kenapa masalah selalu datang disaat-saat begini."

"Jangan mengeluh terus. Meskipun aku tak ikut pergi, aku akan tetap mendukungmu disini. Jadi cepatlah berangkat."

"Kau mendukung atau berniat mengusirku, sih?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Setidaknya berbohonglah sedikit, dong," mendengar jawaban Sona, membuat Rias memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Sona hanya tersenyum tipis. Telah lama mengenal Rias membuatnya paham akan sifat sahabatnya itu dan bagaimana menanggapinya.

Hal itu pun berlaku bagi Rias. Pada akhirnya dia pun berkata, "baiklah, aku akan berangkat."

"Ee, berhati-hatilah."

"Um."

Dengan itu Rias pun pergi berkumpul dengan anggota peeregenya, sebelum berangkat menuju dunia bawah.

"Saa..." Melihat Rias telah pergi, Sona membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah dua orang iblis anggota peeregenya yang tengah menunggu perintah darinya, "Tsubaki, Saji, bersiaplah. Kita punya tugas besar untuk menghapus ingatan penduduk tentang insiden ini, dan menghilangkan jejak juga bukti tentang makluk supranatural yang ada."

"Ha'i Kaichou." Tsubaki menanggapi perintah majikannya itu dengan tegas.

"Demo Kaichou, bagaimana dengan Naruto? kata Kiba dan Xenovia-san dia pergi menemui Sasuke dan tengah berurusan dengan Hakuryuukou. Bukankah sebaiknya kita mencari mereka terlebih dahulu?" beda halnya dengan Tsubaki, Saji sendiri mulai mengajukan protes. Meskipun hubungannya dengan Naruto selalu berakhir dengan adu jotos, tapi sama halnya dengan anggota peerege Sitri yang lain, Saji menganggap Naruto adalah bagian dari keluarganya, dan yang namanya keluarga haruslah saling melindungi dan membantu satu sama lain.

Tak ada perubahan raut wajah pada Sona meskipun telah mendengar perkataan Saji barusan. "tidak usah khawatirkan mereka. Jika mereka berdua bersama, aku yakin mereka bakal baik-baik saja," ujar Sona. Meskipun suaranya terdengar datar, namun Saji bisa merasakan keyakinan sangat pada setiap katanya.

"Mm, Wakatta," pada akhirnya Saji pun mengikuti keputusan Rajanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera berangkat."

.

O.o

.

Dalam kurungan, Le Fay bisa melihat beberapa orang kini sedang melingkari tempatnya terkurung dengan wajah penuh kesiagaan. Beberapa dari orang itu adalah manusia besar yakni Viking dan beberapa prajurit dengan pakian besi ala eropa. Hal yang membuat Le fay menganggap semua ini adalah suatu kecerobohan dan kebodohan.

Jika kau sedang mengurung penyihir, maka diperlukan juga penyihir untuk menjaganya. Namun apa yang Le Fay lihat, tak ada satupun penyihir yang berjaga.

Mungkin memang kurungan ini telah terpasang segel rumit dan juga kekkai berlapis untuk membuatnya tetap berada dalam kurungan, namun jika mereka berpikir hal seperti ini dapat menghentikan Le Fey tentu mereka salah besar. Di dalam kurungan memang Le Fay tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya, tapi dengan sedikit usaha dari ilmu yang di ajarkan oleh kakaknya yang notabene adalah teroris, Le Fay berhasil membuka kunci fisik dari kurungan itu.

Namun di dalam kurungan itu masih ada segel yang menahan kekuatannya dan mengunci kurungan tersebut. Segel yang sangat rumit untuk dipecahkan namun sangatlah mudah untuk dihancurkan. Dengan penekanan 'harus dilakukan dari luar'.

Trik lagi, namun kali ini bukanlah ilmu dari kakaknya. Melainkan ilmu dari seseorang kenalannya yang dulu dikenalkan oleh Kuroka. Dan ini bukanlah memerlukan sihir, ini hanyalah sebuah seni yang dipadukan gerakan permainan.

"Ninpou: Kaze kugutsu."

.

O.o

.

Setelah perbincangan yang rumit tentang rencana penyelamatan dan pembahasan lainnya, semuanya dari Tim Vali, dan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya kini telah bersiap memulai pergerakan. Namun suatu kendala tak terduga menghambat mereka bergerak.

"Cotto..."

"Naruto..."

Semuanya kini menatap Naruto mengikuti Bikou dan Sasuke yang memulai protes. Si biang keladi sendiri membalas tatapan mereka dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Ada apa?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Apa yang dikenakan Sasuke dan lainnya adalah sekumpulan daun yang dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk dibuat sebagai pakaian. Bentuknya pun beragam, seperti milik Vali yang terlihat seperti armor Vanishing Dragon, Sasuke dengan pakaian perang samurai yang mirip dengan bentuk sosok Susano'onya, dan Bikou yang terlihat seperti kostum hamburger. Entah bagaimana Naruto membuatnya.

"Ini untuk penyamaran," jawab Naruto santai.

"Ini namanya bukan menyamar, tapi kamungflase. Dan apa-apaan dengan desainnya ini?" Bikou yang menyahut pertama kali. Dirinya tak terima dengan pemilihan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Kita juga butuh maskot untuk tim penyelamat ini," Naruto berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Jangan samakan ini dengan piala dunia!" teriak Bikou kesal. Bahkan menurutnya maskot piala dunia lebih keren dengan kostum yang dipakainya sekarang. Dirinya sekarang merasa menjadi bagian dari acara anak-anak yang ada di 'Nicelodeon', dan selanjutnya dia butuh Spongebob Squaerepants untuk memanggangnya dan menaruhnya di meja pelanggan.

Naruto mengacuhkan itu. Setelah Bikou, satu orang lagi memprotes.

"Naruto, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kitakan bisa pakai teknik hange." Sasuke tak percaya dengan kebodohan temannya, terlebih lagi dengan hal ini.

"Mana asiknya yang seperti itu?"

"Kau pikir asik memakai daun-daun ini menjadi pakaian?! Ini terlihat seperti salad berjalan, kau tahu!"

"Masa? Menurutku ini seperti perkedel bersayap." Naruto memperhatikan hasil karyanya itu dengan wajah seorang kritikus makanan.

"BERHENTILAH MENYEBUT NAMA MASAKAN KULINER!" teriak Sasuke kesal, "yang jelas aku tak mau memakai baju ini hanya untuk menyamar, baka!" Sasuke telah habis kesabaran. Dia memberikan Naruto deatglare. Dia lalu melepas pakaian trendy yang dikenakannya itu.

"Cih!" Naruto membuang mukanya sambil berdecih.

Rencana penyamaranpun dibatalkan. Semuanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan kembali mengenakan pakaian biasa mereka. Setelah semuanya kembali dengan pakaian mereka masing-masing, merekapun mulai bergerak.

"Ingat, kita akan melakukanya sesuai rencana." Ujar Naruto di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

"Maksudmu rencana bodohmu?" Ejek Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Sebagai informasi, aku setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan," tanpa meminta persetujuan, Vali ikut dalam percakapan.

"Ini rencana yang sangat sempurna, tahu! Dengan rencana ini Le Fay tak akan terluka sama sekali." Naruto berusaha mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Rencanamu memang sangat cerdik, tapi kau membuat ini menjadi konyol dengan boneka ini." Sambil terus memprotes, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari dedaunan yang memiliki keidentikan dengan Le Fay.

"Yah, dan lagi, apa benar Sasuke bisa melakukan hal yang kau bicarakan tadi?" tambah Vali.

"Kalau itu bukan masalah. Aku bisa melakukannya."

Mendengar deklarasi Sasuke barusan, Vali nampak tersenyum menyeringai. "Hooh, Omoshiroi."

"Masalahnya adalah yang tadi. Untuk apa kau repot-repot membuat ini?" Sasuke kembali berbicara pada Naruto sambil memperlihatkan boneka yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak repot kok. Bagaimanapun lebih baik kita meninggalkan sesuatu yang pantas saat kita mengambil sesuatu," Naruto mengambil boneka Le Fay dari Sasuke dan mengangkatnya ke atas untuk melihatnya dengan jelas, "dan boneka ini sangatlah pantas."

"Kita tidak sedang ingin melakukan negosiasi perdagangan, bodoh! Kita ini akan mengambil apa yang mereka curi dari kita, dan itu artinya kita tidak harus menukarnya dengan sesuatu."

"Berisik! Ini demi kedamaian kedua belah pihak, tahu!" tatapan kesal Naruto berikan tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang mau berdamai hanya karena boneka jelekmu itu!" Sasuke juga melakukan hal sama, hingga kini kedua kepala mereka saling menekan satu sama lain.

"Hei, kalian berdua, hentikan. Coba kalian lihat apa yang di depan," suara Kuroka menginterupsi perkelahian Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kedua laki-laki itu berhenti dari acara mereka, dan melihat ke depan. Apa yang bisa mereka lihat adalah gerbang bangunan kuno yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari batu kekuningan, dan di atas gerbang itu terpahat tulisan 'Labirin Kaleng'.

Irina dan Sasuke yang melihatnya swetdrop di tempat.

"Kenapa mereka menamainya seperti movie dari Doraemon?" ujar Irina.

"Mungkin mereka penggemar Fujijo-sensei," sahut Sasuke.

"Apapun itu, ayo kita segera masuk," ucap Arthur. Dengan begitu mereka semua mulai memasuki gerbang itu.

Begitu mereka masuk, apa yang mereka tahu disini adalah,

"Disini gelap," ujar Irina.

Tapi hampir dari mereka semua adalah makluk supranatural, terlebih lagi sebagian besar dari mereka adalah iblis, jadi hal tersebut tidaklah terlalu berpengaruh bagi mereka.

"Aku menemukan tombol lampu."

Ctak

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Sasuke begitu dirinya mengetahui tangan Naruto menjadi jahil.

Meskipun begitu, cahaya benar-benar muncul begitu Naruto menarik sebuah tali yang dia kira adalah tombol lampu. "Ini memang tombol lampu," ujarnya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?! Bagaimana kalau itu adalah jebakan!" bentak Bikou kesal.

"Tidak ada orang yang menaruh jebakan bersama dengan tombol lampu!" Naruto membalasnya juga tak kalah kesal.

Mereka bertiga mulai berdebat. Sementara Sasuke, Naruto, dan Bikou yang berdebat, Irina dan Kuroka yang berdiri bersebelahan berbisik sesuatu.

"Nee, apa kau mendengar suara?" tanya Irina.

Kuroka diam beberapa saat, mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya dan mencari-cari suara yang dimaksud Irina. Ada sedikit suara aneh yang mendekat, namun itu bukan suara langkah kaki. "Um, aku juga mendengarnya. Suara apa itu?"

"Entahlah."

BOOUUUM!

Satu detik setelah Irina mengatakan itu, sesuatu jatuh dari atas dan membuat tanah mereka berpijak bergetar meski hanya sesaat.

Secara serempak, dengan perlahan mereka memutar kepala mereka ke belakang. Terlihat sebuah batu berbentuk bola raksasa yang ukurannya memenuhi lorong kini menggelinding cepat ke tempat mereka. Hal itu membuat semua pasang mata yang melihatnya membulat seperti bola pimpong.

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!" Naruto yang mengawali kepanikan. Tanpa bantahan, dan tanpa bisa berpikir jernih sebelumnya, yang lainnya juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto, mereka berlari. Lari-lari, menjauh dari kejaran bola itu yang mengejar mereka dengan cepat.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU, NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAN ITU JEBAKAN!" Bikou juga ikut meneriaki.

"KAU BARU BILANG KETIKA ITU SELESAI BODOH!" teriak Naruto tak terima.

"KALIAN MASIH SEMPAT BEDEBAT SAAT INI?!"

"""PEREMPUAN DIAM SAJA!"""

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DIAM JIKA KALIAN PARA LAKI-LAKI TERUS SAJA MEMBUAT ULAH!" Kuroka membentak para laki-laki tak kalah sengit.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kita lari? Aku kan bisa menghentikan itu dengan Susano'o,"

"""HARUSNYA KAU BILANG ITU DARI TADI, BRENGSEK!"""

Dengan itu mereka berhenti berlari secara serempak. Dan begitu mereka membalikan badan, mereka menemukan bola yang menggelinding tadi tidak lagi menggelinding, melainkan berhenti dengan sentuhan Vali dan Arthur jauh dilorong tempat mereka sebelumnya berdiri, dan di depan kedua orang itu ada Irina yang melihat mereka berlari dengan tatapan lugu.

"Kenapa kalian berlarian seperti itu?" tanya Irina dengan wajah lugunya.

""""KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BILANG KALAU KALIAN TELAH MENGHENTIKAN BOLANYA?!""""

"Kalian saja yang bodoh, untuk apa kalian berlari hanya untuk jebakan kecil semacam ini," perkataan Vali terdengar angkuh.

Jarak gerombolan Vali dan gerombolan Naruto yang berlari terlampau cukup jauh. Gerombolan Naruto kembali ke tempat mereka tadi di mana tempat Vali, Arthur, dan Irina berada.

"Sialan, jika aku tahu kau sudah menghentikannya tentu aku tidak akan menghabiskan tenagaku hanya untuk berlari," ujar Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan perkataan Vali juga Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk berkata, "yang penting, kita selamat. Sebaiknya jangan menyentuh apapun yang mencurigakan."

"Apa kau masih takut dengan jebakan kecil semacam itu?" Vali mengejek sambil menatap Sasuke dengan wajah mengolok.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan itu.

"Hey, manusia uban. Ada tombol di belakangmu," ujar Naruto yang melihat sesuatu dibelakang tubuh Vali.

Vali membalikan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke tempat yang dimaksud Naruto. Di sebuah dinding terdapat sebuah tombol bulat berwarna merah sebesar diameter bola basket. Di atasnya tertulis 'Jebakan Besar'.

"Tidak ada orang bodoh yang menulis jebakan besar di jebakan yang mereka buat sendiri," ujar Vali sambil menekan tombol itu dengan kakinya.

"Hey bodoh, sudah kubilang jangan sentuh apapun yang mencurigakan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa kau takut dengan jebakan besar yang tertulis di sana? Jangan khawatir, jika kau takut aku akan melindungimu," Vali memiringkan kepalanya sembari membuat wajahnya terlihat menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke.

Poft!

"Naruto, bisakah aku membunuh orang ini sekarang juga," ujar Sasuke, sesaat setelah dia mengeluarkan kusanaginya dari fuin penyimpanan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya berkata, "hey, kau tahu kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu kan."

Sasuke masih merasa kesal, namun pada akhirnya dia mengembalikan pedangnya ke asal. Vali hanya tersenyum mengejek melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Setelah itu semuanya dari mereka terdiam. Alasan mereka terdiam adalah mereka mencoba untuk menunggu tanda-tandanya jebakan yang datang, namun cukup lama mereka menunggu mereka tetap tak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda jebakan.

"Tidak ada jebakan apapun," perkataan Irina melenyapkan waktu yang mereka tunggu.

"Tuh kan, aku bilang itu hanya bualan," ujar Vali. Rasa puas ia rasakan begitu apa yang dikatakannya terbukti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita per-"

WHAAAM WOOOOOSH!

Sebuah portal muncul tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah mereka. Layaknya black hole, portal itu menghisap segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan dinding-dinding yang berada di dekatnya juga ikut terhisap ke dalamnya dengan mudahnya. Mengetahui hal itu, semuanya dengan cepat melompat menjauh dari tempat portal itu muncul.

"Apa ini..."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sudah kubilang tombol itu jebakan."

"Dan lagi ini benar jebakan besar."

Sambil mencoba bertahan dari daya hisap yang dipancarkan portal itu, Irina, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Bikou mengeluarkan kata-kata keluhan dengan masalah yang terjadi. Mereka semua kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya pada Vali yang bertahan di tempat paling belakang.

Vali yang dilihat seperti itu berkata, "kau tahu, kadang kala aku juga bisa salah," katanya santai.

"Katakan itu setalah aku menonjok wajahmu!" bentak Sasuke.

Selagi hal itu terjadi, Naruto yang sedari tadi membawa boneka Le Fay kini kehilangan pegangannya pada boneka tersebut. Boneka itu lalu masuk terhisap portal tersebut.

"LE FAAAAY!" teriak Naruto saat melihat boneka itu terhisap.

Disisi lain, Sasuke yang bertahan dari hisapan portal tersebut tiba-tiba terhantam oleh bola batu raksasa yang tadi mengejar mereka. Meskipun dia sempat bertahan dengan kerangka Susano'onya untuk menahan daya benturan, tapi dia tetap terpental. Arah dia terpental membawanya ke portal yang terus mengeluarkan daya hisap tersebut.

Untuk sesaat Naruto menatap proses itu sampai Sasuke masuk ke dalam portal.

"LE FAAAAY!" setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan teriakannya.

Keringat jatuh di kepala semua orang melihat hal itu terjadi

"Naruto-chin, kau kejam banget sih," ujar Kuroka sweatdrop.

"Aku akan menyusulnya. Sepertinya portal itu membawanya pergi ke tampat lain," ujar Vali. Dia lalu menoleh pada Arthur, "Arthur, kau ikut aku."

"Baiklah," balas Arthur.

Setalah itu, Vali mengeluarkan sayap bercahayanya. Dan setelah itu, bersama dengan Arthur dia pergi melewati portal itu.

Sesaat setelah kedua orang itu memasuki portal, portal itu akhirnya reda lalu menghilang.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki yang sangat banyak terdengar. Lalu segerombolan pasukan bersenjata datang mengepung Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Penyusup!" salah satu dari mereka berbicara dengan nada intrograsi.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Irina di tengah hal itu terjadi.

Semuanya tak ada yang membalas. Mereka lebih memilih untuk bersiaga sambil memasang kuda-kuda mereka.

.

O.o

.

Dari udara, Sasuke keluar dari portal dan jatuh di suatu tempat.

"Di mana ini?" gumamnya.

Tempatnya sekarang berada di daerah terbuka. Meskipun dia tak melihat adanya satu pun pemukiman, tapi yang pasti tempat ini adalah tempat lapang yang membuat penglihatannya terbebas.

Sesaat setelah itu, portal itu kembali mengeluarkan orang. Dan yang keluar adalah Vali dan Arthur. Mereka mendarat tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat mereka bertanya, "kalian juga ikut terhisap portal itu?"

"Yah. Kami disini datang untuk menyusulmu," yang menjawab adalah Arthur.

"Jadi, kita ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Vali. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing untuk mencoba mengetahui tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Ini sisi pulau bagian timur," jawab Arthur, "tidak jauh dari sini adalah tempat kita beristirahat kemarin. Dan tempat ini lebih dekat dari pusat kota."

"Itu berarti kita terpisah jauh dengan yang lainnya," ujar Sasuke.

"Aa," Vali mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke, "tujuan mereka adalah pusat kota. Kita tetap bisa bertemu mereka di sana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita juga ke sana," ujar Vali.

Arthur dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Dengan begitu, mereka melangkah pergi ke arah pusat kota.

.

O.o

.

Dari waktu yang berlalu, dengan memanfaatkan celah dan menghajar beberapa lawannya, Naruto dan lainnya berhasil lolos dari pasukan yang mengepung mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang bersembunyi. Dari banyaknya belokan, lari mereka membawa mereka ke jalan yang buntu.

Ada yang berbeda dari kelompok mereka. Dari sejumlah kelompok itu, empat diantaranya adalah apa yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya. Namun kini ada satu orang tambahan yang berkumpul bersama mereka. Seseorang yang duduk dengan posisi _seiza_ itu memiliki wajah lugu dan tubuh biasa, dia memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan mengenakan pakaian besi ala eropa yang merupakan seragam pasukan yang tadi mengepung Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Namaku Þorkell Leifsson."

""Itu sangat susah diingat."" Ujar Bikou dan Naruto serempak. Wajah mereka menampakan kemalasan yang amat sangat mendengar perkenalan dari manusia di depannya.

"Be-benarkah?" orang itu nampak gelagapan, "ta-tapi semua orang bilang namaku sangat mudah di ingat."

"Apa benar? Aku pernah dengar orang yang bernama Percy Jackson, dan Michael Jackson. Tapi, siapa namamu tadi? Sony Erickson? aku tidak pernah dengar nama serumit itu sebelumnya," ujar Naruto.

"Anoo, tapi itu bukan namaku, yang kau sebutkan itu tadi lebih terdengar seperti merek HP."

Naruto tak mempedulikan perkataannya.

"Selain itu bukankah kau ini musuh kami? Kenapa kau malah memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri sih?" ujar Bikou.

"Benar juga karena kalian mengungkit ini maka..." dan orang itu mulai membicarakan tentang dirinya.

Tidak mempedulikan cerita orang itu, Bikou menatap Naruto, "Hey bodoh, kenapa kau membawanya kemari sih?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk orang itu dengan telunjuknya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya membalas, "apa boleh buat kan. Karena dia ada didekatku, aku otomatis membawanya tahu!"

"Otomatis? apa maksudmu otomatis, hah? apa kau memungut semua hal apapun itu yang ada ditanah, hah?"

"Urusaiyo! kau bahkan tak menyadarinya dari tadi kan?!"

Sementara Bikou dan Naruto yang mulai berdebat, orang itu tampak tidak enak melihat mereka berkelahi, "Kalian... to-tolong kalian berdua berhentilah memperebutkan aku!"

""SIAPA YANG SEDANG MEMPEREBUTKANMU?!"" bentak Bikou dan Naruto serempak.

Kuroka dan Irina yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat mereka.

"Hey, kalian, mau sampai kapan terus berdebat?" Kuroka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginterupsi mereka.

""KAU KIRA KAMI MAU TERUS BERDEBAT?!""

"KALAU BEGITU BERHENTILAH!"

Kali ini Irina sweatdrop sendirian. Pertama kalinya dia melihat orang yang berusaha memarahi orang tapi malah dimarahi oleh orang yang dia marahi.

Pada akhirnya Bikou dan Naruto berhenti dari perdebatannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya," ujar Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Kuroka sambil menunjuk Þorkell.

"Mau diapakan lagi? Jelas dia harus ikut dengan kita," ujar Bikou.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," dengan perkataan Naruto barusan semuanya pun mulai melangkah dengan tujuan mereka kembali.

Sementara itu, di tempat Vali, Sasuke, dan Arthur berada.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang menuju pusat kota. Suasana tenang dan damai begitu kental diperjalanan mereka. Bahkan itu sudah tak pantas disebut tenang, melainkan hening. Meskipun keadaanya terasa santai, tak ada dari mereka yang berbicara. Tentu itu hal yang patut terjadi jika tiga pria yang tidak banyak bicara dikumpulkan dalam satu tempat.

"Cuacanya cerah ya," ujar Arthur memecah keheningan.

"..."

"Hn."

Hanya Sasuke yang membalas, itu pun dengan gumaman Ambigu.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening.

Kembali di tempat Naruto dan lainnya.

Di tempat ini adalah kebalikan dari sana, selain karena dua orang berisik hadir di satu tempat, itu juga karena kedua orang berisik itu punya sesuatu yang di jahili.

Kuroka yang tak tahan dengan keberisikan mereka berdua, tampak menahan kesal. Dirinya sekarang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Vali saat melihat dirinya sering bertengkar dengan Bikou, hal itu tentunya sangatlah menjengkelkan untuk didengar, apa lagi dilihat. "Hey kalian! Berhentilah menjahilinya!"

Saat kuroka berbalik untuk menoleh, suasana menjadi hening. Tapi apa yang bisa dilihatnya adalah keadaan Þorkell yang terlihat seperti Mickey Mouse, dimana dia memiliki telinga tikus yang terbentuk dari potongan rambut pirangnya.

"Kalian."

Bikou dan Naruto sendiri hanya membuang muka mereka dengan arah berlawanan sambil bersiul-siul pura-pura tak bersalah.

Kuroka menarik tangan Þorkell dan membawanya berjalan ke depan, "Nee, malaikat rainkarnasi, bisakah kau berjalan bersamanya."

Irina memandang Kuroka dengan wajah lugunya, "mm, tidak masalah."

Dengan begitu Þorkell berjalan bersama Irina diposisi paling depan, dibelakangnya ada Kuroka yang saat ini sejenak menatap kedua laki-laki dibelakangnya, "laki-laki berjalan di belakang," ujarnya dengan nada peringatan.

""Cih,"" Naruto dan Bikou membuang muka mereka sambil mendecih.

Merekapun kembali berjalan normal dengan mereka yang berada diposisi paling belakang. Suasana menjadi hening ketika Naruto dan Bikou telah kehilangan hiburan mereka.

"Membosankan," ujar Naruto. Berjalan dalam keheningan seperti ini membuatnya merasa bosan.

Tak ada bedanya dengan Naruto, Bikou sendiri juga mengungkapkan rasa yang sama itu dengan cara menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia maupun Naruto berjalan dengan langkah lesu. Bikou lalu menoleh pada Naruto, "kau mau hiburan?" tanyanya.

"Itupun kalau ada," jawab Naruto malas.

Mendengar itu, sebuah seringai misterius tampak diwajah Bikou.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita membuat permainan. Siapa yang bisa bertahan dari runtuhan adalah pemenangnya."

"Huh?"

Ting!

Sebelum Naruto ingin bertanya, Bikou terlebih dahulu mengetuk ujung tongkatnya pada tanah tempat Naruto berdiri. Seketika tanah tempat Naruto berdiri pecah,

Wiiiing

"WAAAAAA!" seolah dibawah tempat itu ada jurang tak berdasar, Naruto jatuh beserta pecahan-pecahan tempatnya berpijak.

"Ouups," Bikou melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah apa yang menjadi niatnya. Niatnya memukul tongkat ke tanah adalah untuk membuat tempat mereka berdiri terjadi guncangan, dan langit-langit di atas mereka dapat runtuh dan berjatuhan menimpa mereka. Itu semua hanya dengan tujuan demi kesenangan. Namun dia tak mengira akan hal ini, bukannya tanah tempat mereka berguncang, seolah dibawah lorongan ini terdapat dongeon, tanah itu malah hancur dan membawa Naruto terjatuh ke bawah.

"Dia mati deh," ujar Bikou sambil menatap lubang tempat Naruto terjatuh, "sebaikanya aku segera pergi."

Dengan begitu Bikou berjalan pergi dari tempat itu dan segera menyusul Kuroka dan lainnya berada.

.

O.o

.

Apa yang pertama kali Naruto rasakan setelah terjatuh adalah pantatnya sakit, kepalanya juga sakit. Jika dia ingin memegang kedua bagian badannya yang disebutkan tadi untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, dia berpikir dia akan terlihat seperti seorang primata berbulu yang belum mandi, maka dari itu Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk berdiri.

Saat berdiri Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Tujuannya sih untuk mengetahui dimana dirinya sekarang berada. Namun meskipun telah melihat tempat lapang nan gelap disekitarnya itu, Naruto tetap tak bisa mengetahui ini dimana.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto-san."

Suara misterius seorang gadis memanggilnya.

Naruto menoleh, ke tempat yang dia kira merupakan asal suara itu. Tempatnya sangatlah gelap, namun karena dirinya adalah iblis Naruto dapat melihat apa yang ada disana dengan jelas. Disana berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang bergulung sebahu, gadis yang terlihat berada diusia anak SMP itu mengenakan jubah penyihir dan topi kerucut. Hal itu lantas membuat Naruto terkejut, "Le Fay?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Le Fay pada Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"Eh?" tanda tanya muncul diatas kepala Le Fay. Dirinya bingung. Bukankah yang aneh itu seharusnya adalah keberadaan Naruto yang berada disini. Jikalau dirinya berada disini itu tentunya wajar dikarenakan dirinya sedang terlibat masalah dengan para Viking yang menculiknya. Namun Naruto, yang Le Fay tahu Naruto tidaklah memiliki keterlibatan apa-apa dengan manusia fantasi itu.

Namun saat Le Fay dilanda Kebingungan, Naruto menambahkan perkataannya, "bukankah kau sekarang sedang di tawan?"

'Kenapa Naruto-san bisa tahu aku sedang ditawan?' dalam hati Le Fay bertanya pada dirinya. "Aku melarikan diri."

"Hah?" Naruto membuat mulutnya menganga, "kalau begitu untuk apa aku kesini," ujarnya yang dia buat seperti orang yang telah kehilangan harapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto-san kemari?" tanya Le Fay dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

Seketika raut terkejut terpasang di wajah Le fay. Dia bingung, juga tak menyangka, kenapa Naruto mau menyelamatkannya? Dan lagi kenapa Naruto bisa tahu akan keadaannya yang tengah dalam masalah? Pertanyaan itu berputar dikepala Le Fay. Banyak dari orang yang menganggap dirinya masih terlihat polos seperti anak-anak, namun pikirannya cukup membuatnya berpikir tentang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat pipi Le Fay memerah karena malu juga senang.

Berpikir, jika dia berpikir, dirinya seorang perempuan, lalu seorang laki-laki bisa tahu bahwa keadaan dirinya sedang dalam masalah tanpa dia beritahu, dan tanpa keraguan laki-laki itu berani untuk datang menyelamatkannya. Tentu hal pertama yang tersimpulkan oleh pikiran gadis labil sepertinya adalah dia mengira laki-laki itu jatuh cinta padanya. Dan laki-laki yang dimaksud disini adalah Naruto, sosok laki-laki pirang yang berada di depannya. Seorang laki-laki yang dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Aneh, jika dia berpikir cinta Naruto bisa secepat ini. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat kikuk untuk banyak alasan, "etoo, a-aku harus bi-lang apa ya...?"

"Pertama-tama..." Naruto menatap Le Fay dengan jarak yang cukup membuat Le Fay menghentikan nafasnya saat itu juga. Dari jarak yang hanya satu jari itu, Le Fay bisa melihat raut wajah Naruto terlihat serius.

Kryuk kryuk kryuk kryuk

"... apa kau bisa membuat makanan?"

"..."

Hening.

Tak ada suara. Le Fay tak terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas perkataan Naruto barusan. Wajahnya juga terlihat membeku.

Hal itu membuat Naruto bingung, "Le Fay?"

Namun dia belum menjawab.

Ada perasaan merinding pada Naruto mengetahui hal ini, 'apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa aku merusaknya," batin Naruto konyol. Kalau bisa dibilang, satu-satunya yang rusak disini adalah otaknya.

Naruto membawa tangannya berjalan ke arah dahi Le Fay untuk mengira Le Fay baik-baik saja. Namun tak sampai tangan itu menyentuh, Naruto bisa melihat bahu Le Fay tampak naik turun dengan cepat. Sebuah suara yang mencoba ditahan juga tedengar.

"Hihihihi!" selanjutnya suara itu sudah tak lagi dapat di tahan dan dengan jelas tawa geli Le Fay menggema di seluruh tempat itu.

Keringat jatuh dibelakang kepala Naruto. Dengan ragu dia mencoba memanggil gadis di depannya.

"Le Fay. Waras?"

"Um!" Le Fay mengangguk manis. Hal aneh yang Naruto pikir ada yang salah dengannya. Le Fay lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyum cerita, "maafkan aku. Aku hanya hanya terkejut dengan hal yang terjadi."

'Whooh, kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana aku yang lebih terkejut melihatmu seperti setan kesurupan,' batin Naruto. Entah bagaimana angannya? Jika manusia biasanya kesurupan oleh setan, lalu setan kesurupan sama siapa coba?

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan," mengatakan itu, lingkaran cahaya tercipta di tanah di depan Le Fay. Lalu ketika lingkaran sihir itu bergerak menuju ke atas, apa yang keluar disana adalah seperlengkap meja dapur beserta kompor dan bahan-bahan makanan.

Le Fay berdiri di depan meja tersebut. Dia atas meja tersebut terdapat sebauh celemek yang dia ambil lalu ia gunakan pada tubuhnya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah pisau, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan sebuah pose gadis rumah tangga. "Kau ingin aku memasakan apa untukmu, Naruto-kun?"

Karena normal, tentu hal yang dilakukan gadis cantik seperti Le Fay barusan membuat pipi Naruto memerah. Jika dia mendiskripsikan penampilan Le Fay saat ini, dia pasti akan mengatakan, manis. Sangatlah manis. Dengan kostum penyihir yang dirangkap celemek.

Le Fay hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan pipi Naruto yang memerah.

.

O.o

.

"Bikou, dimana Naruto-chin?" Kuroka yang melihat Bikou tiba-tiba datang dari belakangnya tanpa Naruto bertanya begitu.

Hal itu lantas membuat Irina juga langsung menoleh, dan menatap Bikou.

Membuat dirinya tak sampai dicurigai, Bikou menjawab pertanyaan tadi santai, "katanya ada yang harus dia periksa. Dia menyuruh kita untuk pergi duluan."

"Kenapa dia pergi sendirian?" tanya Irina. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Masalah yang dia kerjakan tidak akan teratasi jika banyak orang yang bersamanya dengannya," ujar Bikou santai. Raut wajah Irina seperti tidak puas, melihat itu Bikou berusa mengalihkan perhatian. Dan sanganlah kebetulan dia melihat sebuah cahaya dari ujung lorong yang ia simpulkan; "lihat, itu jalan keluar."

Dengan begitu Bikou mengambil langkah lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Yang lainnya sendiri yang mengetahui itu berusaha untuk mengikuti langkah Bikou.

Irina sendiri masih merenung berjalan di belakang. Perasaannya dirasa tak mengenakan saat Naruto tak ada bersamanya. Ini juga membuatnya sedih karena Naruto tak memberitahukannya apa-apa mengenai perihal kepergiannya.

Saat Irina tengah larut dalam pikirannya, Þorkell yang tadi berada di depan datang menghampirinya, "Irina-san, ada apa?"

"Mm? Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto-kun saat ini."

Mendengar itu, sekilas terlihat raut wajah Þorkell mengalami perubahan. Raut wajah itu susah diartikan. Namun setelah itu dia menampakkan senyuman, "tak perlu khawatir, aku yakin Naruto-san baik-baik saja."

"Um. Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera menyusul yang lainnya."

Irina mengangguk atas ajakan Þorkell. Dengan begitu mereka manambah kecepatan pada langkah mereka dan segera menyusul Bikou dan Kuroka yang berada di depan.

Saat mereka keluar, apa terlihat adalah sebuah tanah lapang yang di ujungnya terlihat rumah-rumah pemukiman yang berjejer memenuhi ujung pandangan mereka.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai," begitu Irina dan Þorkell berhasil menyusul Bikou dan Kuroka, mereka langsung di sambut perkataan Bikou tadi.

Tak sengaja pandangan keempat orang itu melihat gerombolan yang terdiri dari tiga orang, berjalan tak jauh di depan mereka dengan arah ke kota.

Mereka semua mengetahui siapa gerombolan itu.

"Vali!" panggil Bikou. Gerombolan itu adalah gerombolan dari Vali, Sasuke, dan Arthur.

Ketiga orang itu menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil nama salah satu anggota mereka.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Vali dan lainnya, gerombolan Bikou langsung berlari mendekat ke tempat mereka berada.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi," ujar Bikou begitu mereka sampai.

"Kalian baru saja keluar dari labirin tadi?" tanya Arthur.

"Yah, begitulah nyan," balas Kuroka.

"Jadi labirin itu membuat kalian sampai sini. Kalian tahu, tempat ini adalah sisi pulau bagian timur. Dengan kata lain, kalian baru saja berputar untuk sampai kesini."

""Yang benar saja?!"" ujar Bikou dan Kuroka serempak. Perasaan jengkel muncul dalam hati mereka ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka baru saja dibuat untuk melakukan perjalanan doble. Mereka bersumpah akan memukul wajah siapa saja orang yang telah membuat labirin itu.

Disisi lain, Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, matanya terlihat melirik-lirik seperti mencari sesuatu, "dimana Naruto?"

"Dia sedang mengurus beberapa hal. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menyusul kita," Bikou yang menjawab. Dia licik _

Bagi Sasuke, itu sesuatu yang ganjal. Tapi dia percaya pada Naruto, apapun yang terjadi padanya dia pasti bisa mengatasinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali berjalan," untuk kesekian kalinya Bikou mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari rekan-rekannya, dia langsung melangkah duluan ke tujuan pusat kota.

.

O.o

.

Setelah berjalan untuk waktu beberapa saat, Vali dan lainnya kini telah sampai ke pusat kota. Ada perasaan seperti kedatangan mereka sedang ditunggu, karena itulah Sasuke menyarankan sebuah strategi untuk meningglakan dua orang untuk bergerak secara bersembunyi dibelakang mereka. Dan yang terpilih adalah Irina dan Þorkell.

Sesaat setelah strategi telah mereka mulai laksanakan, kelompok mereka tiba-tiba telah dikepung oleh sejumlah besar pasukan mulai dari Viking, penyihir, dan prajurit abad pertengahan.

Tiba-tiba dari salah satu bagian, pasukan itu membuat sebuah jalan, dengan mereka yang menepi dikiri dan kanan. Selanjutnya seseorang paruh baya yang memiliki tubuh kekar setinggi 3 meter, dan mengenakan topi besi berbentuk kerucut dan jubah berbulu datang sambil membawa sebuah kapak di tangan kirinya.

"Jadi kalian penyusup yang telah mencuri simbol pulau kami," ujar sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke mewakili seluruh kelompoknya.

"Aku adalah pemimpin pulau ini. Namaku Leif Eriksson."

"""""Hingga dinga dorgen!"""""

Sesaat saat sosok itu memperkenalkan diri, semua pasukannya tiba-tiba meneriaki perkataan aneh yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan dalam kekuatan penerjemah iblis maupun malaikat. Dan yang pasti, itu bukan bahasa spanyol.

"Jadi kau pemimpinnya. Kalau begitu ini akan lebih mudah, kami ingin mengadakan pertukaran," ujar Sasuke. Hal ini sebenarnya adalah rencana Naruto sebelumnya. Karena musuh mengira mereka memiliki apa yang musuh cari, hal itu bisa dibuat sebagai penawaran. Dan sesuatu telah mereka siapkan.

"Kami ingin menukarkan apa yang kau cari dengan adikku," ujar Arthur.

Leif Eriksson menatap Arthur yang tadi berbicara. "Begitu, jadi kau adiknya. Kalau begitu baiklah. Mana simbol pulau kami?"

"Sebelumnya, kami ingin kalian memperlihatkan Le Fay dan menjaminnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang," perkataan Arthur terdengar dingin.

Beberapa saat Leif Eriksson terlihat berdiam diri. Hal itu membuat kecurigaan muncul pada kelompok Arthur dan lainnya. Dia lalu akhirnya berkata, " baiklah." Dia kemudian memberikan tanda pada anak buahnya.

Dengan begitu beberapa dari Viking datang sambil membawakan sebuah kurungan yang ditutupi kain. Dari celah kain, dapat Arthur dan lainnya lihat sebuah rambut pirang yang mereka langsung menyimpulkan itu adalah Le Fay.

"Sekarang mana simbol pulau kami?" tanya Leif Eriksson.

"Baiklah. Bikou kuserahkan padamu," ujar Bikou sebelum dia membalikan badannya pada teman-temannya. Sejenak saat dia kembali ke belakang, matanya tampak memberikan tanda pada Sasuke.

Melihat Arthur telah pergi, Leif Eriksson kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya pada Bikou yang maju ke depan. Di tangan yokai satu itu, Leif Eriksson dapat melihat sebuah koper yang dia kira tempat mereka menaruh simbol pulau mereka.

Bikou dengan berani menghadap pada pemimpin dari pulau ini. Dengan sebuah koper yang entah dia dapat dari mana, Bikou membuat efek dramatisir saat dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam koper.

Semua manusia fantasi tampak tegang melihat apa yang dilakukan Bikou.

"Kuserahkan pada kalian. Baling-baling bambu!" teriak Bikou setelah dia menarik kembali tangannya.

Mata semuanya terpaku pada tangan Bikou, dimana dia mengacungkannya ke atas dengan jempolnya yang diapit oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Hal itu lantas membuat keadaan hening.

"Apa maksudmu semua ini?! Dimana Simbol pulau kami yang kalian bawa?" Leif Eriksson menghilangkan keheningan dengan amarahnya.

"Kau tahu, kami tidak memiliki apa yang kau cari. Apa yang pernah kami ambil di tempat ini hanyalah pakaian dalam yang kami buat untuk mengelap kacamata orang di sana," ujar Bikou sambil menunjuk seseorang di tengah kelompoknya yang sedang mengumbar aura hitam dari wujud nafsu membunuhnya. Apa yang dikatakan Bikou tadi mengingatkan laki-laki itu pada traumanya.

"Selain itu," Sasuke masuk dalam percakapan, "kalian juga menipu kami." Dia memperlihatkan seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sama sekali tak dikenal satupun dari kelompok Vali.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Leif Eriksson menampakkan wajah terkejut. Dia lalu membuka kain yang menutupi kurungan raksasa di sampingnya. Dan yang berada di sana adalah sebuah boneka dari daun yang terlihat identik dengan seorang gadis dan memiliki rambut jerami berwarna kuning.

"Yang berada dalam kurungan itu bukanlah Le Fay, melainkan wanita ini," ujar Sasuke.

Ternyata masing-masing dari kedua belah pihak telah memiliki rencananya masing-masing.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sebenarnya adalah strategi yang disusun oleh Naruto sebelumnya. Dimana Naruto membuat boneka Le Fay untuk menggantikan Le Fay yang asli. Dengan menggunakan mata kirinya Sasuke membuat hal itu terjadi.

Choku Tomoe Rinnenggan yang dimiliki Sasuke, mempunyai kemampuan spesial, yang pada dasarnya itu bukanlah berpindah tempat ataupun teleport, melainkan 'menukar'. Dia bisa menukarkan tubuhnya dengan suatu obyek untuk berpindah tempat, ataupun memindahkan obyek yang dilihatnya dengan obyek yang dipegangnya. Semuanya terdengar mirip, namun itu berbeda.

Namun meskipun rencananya sukses dilaksakanan, namun apa yang Sasuke dapat bukanlah apa yang menjadi tergetnya.

"Dimana kalian menyembunyikan Le Fay?" tanya Arthur dengan suara tajam.

Leif Eriksson tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Arthur. Tentunya dia tak mungkin mengatakan _"Gadis itu telah kabur."_ Tentunya tidak mungkin. Sudah sejauh ini dia bisa menahan pola permainan, dimulai menemukan solusi akan kehilangan tahanannya, dia memakai sellirnya untuk menggantikan posisi tawanan di kurungan. Setelah semua yang dilakukannya itu tak mungkin Leif Eriksson mengatakan berita bahwa tawanannya telah kabur. Selain itu akan membuat musuh-musuhnya pergi karena telah kehilangan tujuannya kemari, itu juga membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan akan menemukan simbol pulau yang dicuri.

"Aku baru akan menyerahkannya pada kalian ketika menyerahkan simbol pulau kami," ujarnya.

"Kami tidak pernah membawa barang yang kalian maksud, nyan," Kuroka mencoba ikut membantu menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita atasi ini dengan pertarungan," ujar Vali angkuh. Usulan yang memang Cuma itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengatasinya," mengatakan itu, Arthur mengambil satu langkah ke depan.

Leif Eriksson mengerti akan maksud dari tindakan pemuda berkacamata itu. Banyak dari anak buahnya yang mengambil langkah di depannya seperti mencoba menjadi penjaganya. Namun Leif Eriksson memberikan tanda dengan tangannya, membuat orang-orang itu kembali ke posisinya. Dia lalu mendekat.

Dengan begitu kini Leif Eriksson saling berhadapan dengan Arthur.

Tak main-main Arthur langsung mengeluarkan pedang utamanya. Pedang suci terkuat, pedang yang berada ditingkat yang lebih tinggi dari pedang suci Excalibur dan Durandal...

"Bersinarlah, Caliburn."

Saat Arthur melepas Caliburn dari dimensinya, cahaya menyilaukan dan tekanan suci yang luar biasa terpancar hingga terasa ke seluruh pulau. Sesuatu seperti itu bisa melenyapkan iblis kelas rendah hanya dengan tekanannya. Bahkan ada dari beberapa sekawanan Viking yang mulai merasa tak tahan akan tekanannya, tubuh mereka seperti dipaksa untuk berlutut saat itu juga.

Tak ada raut perubahan saat Leif Eriksson melihat semua itu. Dia bahkan terlihat santai akan semua itu. Dari tangan kirinya sebelumnya telah ada Kapak batu raksasa, dia lalu kini mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari sarungnya yang berada disamping pinggangnya. Dua senjata dalam genggamannya. Namun senjata itu bahkan tak terasa memiliki energi apapun.

Hal itu tidak membuat Arthur menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Niat meremehkan tidak sama sekali terpintas dipikirannya, Arthur berpikir tak mungkin seorang pemimpin dipilih tanpa adanya sesuatu yang spesial, dia yakin masih ada yang disembunyikan dari lawannya tersebut.

Selagi Arthur berpikir, Leif Eriksson terlihat melakukan suatu pergerakan. Membuat kuda-kuda semi kanan, Leif Eriksson membawa semua senjatanya disamping wajahnya dengan posisi menyilang.

"Sryser Hem Vasjonen lark."

Tiba-tiba hawa disekitar berubah menjadi dingin. Dingin sekali seakan kutub selatan baru saja di teleport di tempat itu. Setelah hal itu, dari tempat Leif Eriksson berdiri, es mulai merambat cepat hingga kini membekukan seluruh pulau.

Saat es itu merambat, dengan reflek, semua telah memasang pertahanan dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Namun pertahanan yang bisa bekerja hanya milik beberapa orang. Sasuke dengan kerangka susano'onya, Kuroka dengan api pensucian berwarna biru yang melingkari tempatnya, dan Bikou yang memasang kekkai senjutsu di depannya. Vali yang melihat pertahanannya tak bekerja segera mengeluarkan sayap cahayanya dan terbang ke udara, menghindari es yang merambat melewati tempatnya.

Hal itu juga terjadi pada Arthur, kekuatannya tiba-tiba tidak bisa dia gunakan. Tekanan suci yang tadi meledak dari pedang Caliburnnya hilang seketika, dan membuat pedang itu tak lebih dari pedang biasa. Dengan itu, Arthur melompat sesaat untuk menghindari es yang merambat melewati tempatnya.

Kuroka yang melihat apa yang diperbuat Leif Eriksson pada pulau ini sempat tercengang, "orang tua ini baru saja membekukan seluruh pulau."

"Ini bukan hanya sekedar membekukan pulau, orang ini juga membekukan kekuatan iblisku," ujar Vali. Dari yang Vali simpulkan, penyebab dia tidak bisa mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir pertahanan tadi adalah pengaruh karena es-es ini. Es ini menjadikan tempat ini seperti menolak semua kekuatan yang ada. Tapi hal yang mengganjal bagi Vali adalah, kekuatan naganya masih baik-baik saja, lalu ada kekuatan Sasuke, Kuroka, dan Bikou yang terlihat tidak ada yang berpengaruh.

Arthur yang mendengar perkataan Vali mengatakan ini padanya, "sepertinya apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Aku sekarang merasa telah kehilangan kekuatanku."

"Khu khu khu," Leif Eriksson tertawa dengan seringainya, "inilah kekuatan yang kumiliki, kekuatan ini memiliki elemen es. Dan ini adalah salah satu dari tiga wujud dalam pengendalian tertinggi pembekuan. Sryser hem Vashjonen lark. Ini biasa disingkat ShemVhak!"

Keringat jatuh dibelakang Arthur dan lainnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pandai memberikan nama," ujar Arthur. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Arthur barusan.

"Huh, nama tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting adalah kemampuannya. Teknik ini membekukan sekitar sampai wujud kekuatan dari orang yang berada dalam jangkuannya. Tapi sepertinya beberapa dari kalian ada yang memiliki lebih dari satu energi."

"Jadi itu sebabnya," perkataan Leif Eriksson barusan menjelaskan pertanyaan dalam hati Vali. Itulah sebabnya kenapa dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Kekuatan iblisnya telah dibekukan sebelumnya, dan yang tersisa padanya hanyalah kekuatan dari Divine Divinding miliknya.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke dan lainnya. Karena status Sasuke adalah iblis, kekuatan yang selalu aktif dalam dirinya adalah demonic power, sedangkan kekuatan miliknya yang berupa cakra aktif jikalau dia ingin mengaktifkannya. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Kuroka yang statusnya iblis memiliki kekuatan yang aktif utama adalah demonic power, sedangkan Youjutsu yang dimilikinya itu memiliki tempat berbeda sehingga energi itu tak terkena pembekuan. Bikou sendiri saat ini kekuatannya memang dibekukan, energi utama dari yokai adalah youjutsu, namun dia kini tidak memakai itu, kekuatan yang sedang dipakainya adalah energi dari luar, dengan kata lain, senjutsu.

Namun beda halnya dengan mereka. Arthur adalah seorang manusia, kekuatannya hanya sebatas ki yang sedikit lebih dari manusia normal pada umumnya. Dan kekuatan yang diandalkannya adalah kekuatan dari pedangnya, yakni kekuatan kudus dari Caliburn. Tapi, baik kekuatannya ataupun Caliburn kini telah menghilang. Dia sekarang tak lebih dari pendekar pedang biasa.

"Kau tak memiliki kesempatan menang melawanku," ujar Leif Eriksson dengan angkuh. Dengan itu Leif Eriksson menciptakan tombak-tombak es di sekitarnya, yang dia bidikan di tempat Arthur berada, "RASAKAN INI!"

Tombak-tombak es itu meluncur cepat.

Cntlang! Cntlang! Cntlang! Cntlang!

Semua tombak-tombak es itu terpental ketika suatu energi halus bertemu untuk menghalanginya. Senjutsu yang tercipta dari udara kosong yang dilakukan oleh sosok raja kera yang kini berada di depan Arthur.

"Aku akan ikut bermain denganmu."

"Huh," Arthur mendengus mendengar perkataan Bikou, "aku harap kau tidak menghambatku."

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu," balas Bikou. Mereka berduapun memasang kuda-kuda mereka dengan senjata mereka masing-masing yang mereka acungkan pada lawan.

Leif Eriksson menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan ekspresi yang masih angkuh, "tak ada yang akan berubah walaupun kalian melakukan itu bersama."

"Banyak bicara kau!" mengatakan itu, Bikou melompat sambil menghantamkan Ruyi Jingu Bang secara vertikal ke arah Leif Eriksson.

Tring!

Leif Eriksson menahan serangan itu dengan menggunakan pedang yang berada di tangan kanannya. Menggunakan tangan kiri, Leif Eriksson mengayunkan kapaknya ke samping tubuh Bikou yang berada di udara.

Menggunakan pedang Leif Eriksson sebagai tumpuan, Bikou menekan tongkatnya untuk mengumpulkan tenaga sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mengudara dan membuatnya selamat dari kapak yang terayun dari sampingnya.

"Memanjang!" di udara, dengan posisi tubuh terbalik, tongkat Bikou yang dia buat dengan gaya berada dipunggungnya tiba-tiba memanjang dengan sasaran wajah Leif Eriksson.

Leif Eriksson memiringkan kepalanya,

BOOUUM!

Tanah berguncang ketika tongkat itu menghantam tanah yang telah menjadi es itu, retakan besar juga tercipta sebagai dampak. Meskipun begitu, Leif Eriksson tetap masih bertahan di tempatnya. Menggunakan pikirannya Leif Eriksson menciptakan sejumlah tombak es yang bidikannya telah terkunci pada Bikou yang berada di udara. Tanpa ada jeda setelah penciptaan, tombak-tombak itu melesat. Semua tempo yang terjadi begitu cepat.

Cntlang! Cntlang! Cntlang! Cntlang!

Diposisi yang berada di udara, Bikou menangkis semua tombak itu dengan memutar-mutar tongkatnya, setiap gerakan putarannya sangatlah cepat dan lihai seperti tongkat itu merupakan bagian dari tubuhnya.

Dari situ Arthur melesat sambil melakukan tebasan horizontal.

Tring!

Leif Eriksson menahannya dengan menggunakan pedangnya. Semua tempo yang terjadi sungguhlah di waktu yang cepat, karena itulah saat ini status dari kepak yang berada di tangan kirinya kini baru saja dia tarik setelah menyerang Bikou sebelumnya. Dengan itu Leif Eriksson menggunakan apa yang masih tersisa, dengan kaki, dia berusaha memberikan tendangan ke Arthur.

Arthur menghindar, dan dia kembali melakukan tebasan.

Kapak milik Leif Eriksson telah kembali leluasa dalam kuasanya, menggunakan itu dia menghantamkan pedang Arthur membuat serangannya membelok. Lalu pedang yang berada di tangan kanannya dengan cepat melakukan tusukan yang mengarah pada dada.

Arthur menjauh. Namun kini dia dikejar oleh es-es runcing yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dari tanah. Arthur menebas setiap es yang menyerangnya dengan gerakan cepat dan hati-hati hingga membuat es-es itu pecah menjadi serpihan.

Tap

Bertepatan dengan Arthur yang telah memberikan jarak pada Leif Eriksson, Bikou mendarat di sampingnya.

"Meskipun tubuhnya besar, dia juga cukup lincah," ujar Arthur mengenai analisa pertarungan yang telah dia jalin tadi.

Bikou mengangguk, yang artinya dia setuju, namun anehnya wajahnya menampakkan seringai, "dia sungguh hiburan yang menarik."

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kalian berikan padaku?" tanya Leif Eriksson dengan angkuh.

"Huh, kau sendiri belum bisa melakukan serangan yang berarti bagi kami," Bikou membalasnya dengan nada memperolok.

"Jangan sombong, nak. Kau sekarang berada dalam wilayahku. Membuatmu mati saat ini juga itu sangatlah mudah."

"Apa kau hanya bisa berbicara? Jika memang kau bisa melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Setalah mengatakan itu, Leif Eriksson kini merubah posisi kuda-kudanya.

Arthur dan Bikou hanya mempertegas kuda-kudanya, sebagaimana mereka yang kini tengah bersiaga akan apa yang datang.

Tiba-tiba Arthur dan Bikou merasa mereka tak bisa mengangkat kaki mereka. Ketika mereka melihat ke bawah, tanah yang telah menjadi es tempat mereka berpijak itu mulai membuat es-es itu merambat pada kaki mereka dan membekukan pergerakan mereka. Semakin lama kini es itu telah mencapai paha mereka

Leif Eriksson dengan cepat bergerak ke tempar mereka. Melihat hal itu, Bikou meledakkan sejumlah besar senjutsu pada kakinya dan membuat es-es itu pecah, dan dia melompat sebelum Leif Eriksson datang padanya.

Leif Eriksson datang, dan yang di depannya hanya Arthur seorang. Dengan pedang di tangan kanannya dia melakukan tebasan vertikal yang dia arahkan pada kepala Arthur.

Triing!

Arthur menahan pedang tesebut dengan pedangnya. Tenaga dari yang dipakai lawannya sangatlah besar membuatnya harus menggunakan kedua tangannya dimana tangannya yang satu menumpu pedangnya pada sisi tumpul pedang tersebut.

Tak sampai disitu, menggunakan tangan kirinya Leif Eriksson mengayunkan kapaknya di tempat pedangnya dan pedang Arthur saling bersilangan. Hal itu membuat beban yang diterima Arthur menjadi tak teratasi.

BOOUUM!

Bagaikan serangan hantaman, tubuh Arthur membentur bumi tempatnya berpijak dengan sangat keras bersamaan dengan guncangan hebat yang menggetarkan seluruh pulau. Bahkan tubuhnya kini lengket dalam retakan raksasa yang ditimbulkan. Dengan itu Arthur telah tumbang.

Satu lawannya yang masih tersisa adalah Bikou yang kini telah memposisikan dirinya ditempat yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dia berada di udara dengan awan emas yang melayang sebagai pijakannya. Bikou berpikir, jika dia masih berpijak pada es-es yang berada di daratan, pergerakannya pasti akan terkunci untuk kedua kalinya. Maka dari itu, tempat paling aman sekarang adalah di udara.

Sasuke yang melihat itu semua berkata pada Kuroka yang berada di sampingnya, "naa, bukankah sekaranglah waktunya kita membantu mereka?"

"Yah, kita harus membantu mereka. Orang ini terlalu kuat untuk mereka hadapi," Kuroka lalu menghadap Vali yang berada di udara, "Vali!"

Vali mengangguk mengerti akan tatapan yang diberikan Kuroka. Dengan itu pecahan-pecahan cahaya biru merambat cepat membungkus tubuhnya dan akhirnya sosok Vali kini hadir dalam armor Vanishing Dragon. "Kita lakukan," ujarnya.

Kuroka dan Sasuke mengangguk.

Namun saat itu sebuah teriakan cempreng menusuk setiap telinga makluk yang ada di sana.

"WOY! DIMANA KAU PRIMATA BERBULU SIALAN?!"

Itu Naruto, yang berlari dengan gaya seorang satpam yang sedang mengejar maling. Seluruh tubuhnya aktif akan energi senjutsu dan mode Kyuubi yang dia gunakan untuk mencari orang yang telah meninggalkannya tenggelam dalam reruntuhan.

"Naruto-kun!" Irina yang sedari tadi bersembunyi langsung berdiri dengan wajah terkejut.

"Si bodoh itu, dari mana saja dia?" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tidak sendirian. Jauh dibelakangnya ada Le Fay yang berjalan sambil tersenyum malu akan tindakan Naruto.

""Le Fay?!"" ujar Bikou dan Kuroka serempak mengetahui orang yang dicari-cari kini muncul bersama Naruto.

Leif Eriksson sendiri yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke dalam medan pertempurannya nampak menaikan alisnya. Namun mengambil semua itu acuh, dia kemudian berkata sambil berlari untuk menyerang Naruto, "siapa kau bocah?!"

Tanpa ada niat berhenti berlari, begitu Naruto bertemu dengan Leif Eriksson Naruto langsung melompat dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan arah keluar, "MINGGIR KAU!"

BUAG!

BOOUUUM!

Kepalan tangan Naruto mengenai kepala Leif Eriksson dan menghempaskannya tanpa halangan. Leif Eriksson tak bisa mengikuti akan cepatnya Naruto melakukan semua itu. Kuroka, Bikou dan semua pengikut Leif Eriksson yang melihatnya matanya melotot tak percaya seperti mata mereka ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Tidak mempedulikan semua itu, Naruto yang telah menemukan dimana Bikou berada segera melompat dan berpijak di awan emas yang sama di tempat Bikou berada. Sambil mencekik leher Bikou dan menggoyang-goyangnya, Naruto berkata dengan kesal, "Brengsek! Beraninya kau menjatuhkanku lalu meninggalkanku seenak jidatmu sendiri!"

Menyampingkan ketidakpercayaannya, Kuroka yang melihat ulah Naruto saa ini sweatdrop di tempat. Tak ada bedanya dengan Kuroka, teman-temannya yang lainnya juga kurang lebih sama dengannya. Namun mengingat situasi yang sedang terjadi, Kuroka memutuskan untuk menginterupsi Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-chin, musuhnya masih banyak, tahu."

"Huh?!" masih dengan tangannya yang mencekik leher Bikou, dengan tatapan kesal yang sedari tadi terpasang Naruto menoleh ke tempat kerumunan orang-orang yang merupakan pasukan dari Leif Eriksson.

Namun yang saat itu Naruto lihat adalah, orang-orang disana kini berdiri terpaku di tempat mereka sambil beberapa dari mereka ada yang mengibarkan kain putih dari baju mereka yang dipasangkan pada sebuah ranting, bendera putih tanda mereka menyerah.

"Kami menyerah." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kuroka dibuat sweatdrop melihat hal yang terjadi.

""Hah?"" Sasuke dan Vali yang melihat itu hanya bisa memandang semua itu dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Sedangkan Irina yang bersembunyi, melihat hal itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar bersama dengan Þorkell.

Es yang saat itu menyelimuti pulau itu seluruhnya, kini perlahan mencair, bukti dari kekuatan penggunanya yang melemah.

Leif Eriksson bangkit perlahan dari tempatnya menghantam. Serangan tadi berasa sekali meskipun tidak terlalu parah. Namun serangan itu tetap saja membuatnya agak susah berdiri.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian lolos," ujarnya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

Kuroka yang mendengarnya berkata, "hey, behentilah melakukan ini. Kau tahu, semua pengikutmu sudah tidak mau lagi melanjutkan pertarungan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalaupun pendudukku sendiri telah kehilangan kepercayaan mereka akan simbol pulau ini, maka aku tetap akan teguh dengan apa yang kupercayai," perkataan Leif Eriksson terdengar mantab dan penuh keyakinan, sebagaimana apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau ini, keras kepala sekali sih," ujar Kuroka dengan wajah mendesah, "selain itu, kenapa kau berpikir kami yang membawa barang berharga yang kau sebutkan itu?"

"Simbol itu hilang bertepatan dengan kepergian kalian dari pulau ini. Itu tentunya tidak mengherankan bila pelakunya adalah kalian."

Vali turun dari udara dan mendarat tepat di samping Kuroka, "cepat bunuh saja dia. Aku sudah mulai muak dengan ocehannya," ujarnya.

"Yah, lagian dia sekarang sudah cukup terluka, dan kita telah mendapatkan kekuatan kita kembali," ujar Kuroka. Setelah itu, dia menjentikan jarinya santai. Tiba-tiba sebuah simbol sihir berbentuk segi delapan dengan nuansa china muncul dibelakangnya. "Dengan ini, sebaikanya kau cepat mati saja."

Namun saat Kuroka ingin melepaskan kekuatannya seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Leif Eriksson sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti melindunginya. Orang itu adalah Þorkell.

"Hey, gaki. Jika kau tak menyingkir dari sana, kau juga akan ikut mati lho," Kuroka memberikan peringatan.

Tapi hal itu tidak dianggap oleh Þorkell.

Tiba-tiba Kuroka beserta Vali terperangah. Hal itu disebabkan karena Þorkell yang tiba-tiba membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke hadapan mereka. Tak hanya mereka berdua, sepertinya semuanya juga terperangah dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan Naruto yang saat ini masih mencekik Bikou tiba-tiba menoleh sebentar hanya untuk melihat.

Leif Eriksson yang melihat siapa sosok yang berada di depannya memiliki ekspresi lain yang lebih dari semuanya. Dia terkejut, sekaligus tercengang.

Masih dalam posisi menunduk, Þorkell berkata, "tolong ampuni ayahku."

Beberapa saat keheningan terjadi, sebelum...

""""Eeeeeh! Ayah?!""""

Teriakan terkejut itu hanya keluar dari Bikou, Kuroka, Naruto, dan Irina.

Itulah yang membuat Leif Eriksson terkejut sekaligus tercengang. Terkejut karena sosok yang berada di depannya itu adalah anaknya, dan tercengang karena anaknya mau menunduk dihadapan musuhnya.

"Þorkell, apa yang kau lakukan. Bagaimana bisa kau menunduk di hadapan musuhmu?" ujar Leif Eriksson.

Þorkell yang mendengar ayahnya berbicara padanya berbalik dan menatap ayahnya dalam-dalam, "ayah," panggilnya, "sebenarnya akulah yang mencuri simbol pulau kita."

Mata Leif Eriksson melebar mendengarnya, "apa maksudmu?! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

Þorkell terdiam sesaat seperti dia berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, "ayah. Sebenarnya..." ada jeda cukup lama yang dia buat untuk membuat suasana menjadi dramatisir, matanya menutup seperti dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dari lubuk hatinya. Dia lalu membuka matanya, "aku mendapat pesan, bahwa aku mungkin bisa bertemu dengan cintaku saat orang-orang ini datang kembali kemari."

"Apa kau bertanya padanya?" entah apa yang dibicarakan Leif Eriksson dengan anaknya, tapi yang pasti pembicaraan itu terlihat sangat serius.

"Yah, aku bertanya padanya, dan semua jawaban yang dia berikan telah terbukti. Aku telah menemukannya..." Þorkell berbalik dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada seorang gadis berambut coklat kekuningan yang bergaya twintail yang berdiri sendirian di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat Kuroka dan Vali berada.

Gadis itu sendiri yang merasa di tunjuk tampak kebingungan, "Eh? Eh? Ada apa?" ujarnya kebingungan.

"Ayah, Dialah gadis yang kucintai."

""""...""""

,

,

,

""""HEEEEEEEEEH?!""""

Kembali Naruto, Bikou, Kuroka, dan Irina dibuat terkejut. Terlebih lagi Irina yang merupakan tokoh utama. Pipi Irina seketika saat itu memerah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Hal itu sungguh membuatnya malu dalam alasan berbeda.

"A-apa maksudnya itu?" ujar Irina gelagapan.

Þorkell melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke tempat Irina berada, setiap langkahnya terlihat tenang dan gagah.

Begitu dia sampai dia langsung berlutut bak pangeran sambil memegang salah satu tangan Irina.

"Irina-san, takdir telah mempertemukan kita. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan simbol pulau kami, aku diberitahukan bahwa perjalananku akan mempertemukanku dengan cintaku. Dan saat tadi, sewaktu aku bertemu denganmu, hanya dengan memandangmu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Itu pertemuan yang tak terduga. Dan itu sebabnya aku mau mengikutimu bersama kelompokmu sebelumnya."

"A-apa-apaan itu. Kenapa kau sangat percaya dengan hal yang diberitahukan secara tidak pasti seperti itu," Irina berusaha mengelak.

Þorkell hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tenang akan perkataan Irina. Dia lalu kembali mendongkak menatap mata Irina, "Irina-san, kumohon jangan meragukan kekuatan simbol pulau kami. Simbol telah menjadi penuntun hidup bangsa kami sejak generasi ke generasi. Dia seperti dewa bagi kami."

Irina yang mendengarnya masih ingin membantah, "memangnya apa sebenarnya simbol kalian itu?" tanyanya. Wajahnya masih memerah sangat, apalagi sedari tadi Þorkell masih menyentuh tangannya dengan pose seorang pangeran.

Ada waktu beberapa saat untuk Þorkell terdiam, "baiklah. Karena kau akan segera menjadi bagian dari kami, sepertinya memberitahukan ini tidaklah masalah," sesaat Þorkell menengok ke belakang di tempat ayahnya berada. Seperti memberikan persetujuan, Leif Eriksson menganggukkan kepalanya pada tatapan anaknya. Þorkell kembali menatap Irina, "kau boleh terpukau. Kau boleh terpesona dan jatuh akan kemulyaan simbol kami. Kuperlihatkan, inilah Kulit kerang ajaib!"

"KULIT KERANG AJAIB! WOLOLOLOLO!"

Saat Þorkell mengeluarkan sebuah kulit kerang berwarna biru dari belakang bajunya, semua seisi pengikut Leif Eriksson menggemakan suara penghormatan.

Dan hal itu spontan membuat Naruto, Bikou, Vali, Sasuke, dan Kuroka terjungkal saat itu juga. Le Fay sendiri masih berdiri meskipun kini dengan keringat sebesar pantat sapi yang jatuh di belakang kepalanya.

Irina swetdrop dengan apa yang diperlihatkan pangeran gadungan di depannya, "apa mainan ini simbol yang kau maksud?"

"Ini bukan mainan Irina-san. Benda ini sangatlah berharga bagi kami. Dan benda inilah yang mempertemukan kita berdua," ujar Þorkell penuh rasa hormat.

Irina mendesah di tempatnya. Sesaat dia menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat dimana pemuda pirang yang melihat semua yang dilakukannya sekarang dengan tatapan penasaran. Irina lalu kembali membawa tatapannya ke depan. Dia memperlihatkan senyum manis pada Þorkell.

Hal itu membuat perubahan wajah Þorkell meningkat semakin cerah.

"Þorkell-san, maafkan aku. Aku menghargai perasaanmu padaku, tapi sepertinya aku belum siap dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

Raut cerah yang sempat berada di wajah Þorkell kini berubah menjadi raut kebingungan, "apa itu artinya... itu..." dia terlihat kesulitan mengatakannya, "kau... menolakku? Kenapa?"

Irina masih bertahan dengan senyumannya. Dia mengatakan semua perkataannya dengan nada yang begitu lembut, "maafkan aku ya. Ada banyak hal yang diperlukan untuk menerima pernyataan seperti ini. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa bilang aku tidak bisa."

Þorkell terpaku di tempatnya berlutut. Penolakan itu sebenarnya membuat hatinya sakit. Sakit seperti hatinya baru saja di remas oleh tangan transparan. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Bertahan dari ini untuknya sangatlah sulit. Tapi, dia mencintai Irina. Tidak menghargai perasaannya tentunya bukanlah hal baik dilakukan kepada gadis yang dia cintai. Dia sediri tahu memang jika lamaran yang dia berikan itu terlalu cepat untuk orang yang baru ia temui, tapi dia hanya ingin jujur pada perasaannya.

Dengan menahan sakit pada hatinya, Þorkell memaksakan senyum meskipun terlihat masam. Dia ingin menghargai keputusan Irina, "kalau memang Irina-san, menolakku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghargainya."

Senyuman Irina melembut. Dia juga sangat menghargai ketegaran pada diri Þorkell.

"Tapi, bisakah aku meminta satu hal?" tanya Þorkell dengan wajah penuh harap.

Irina sendiri sih agak ragu, dia gugup berpikir kalau saja mungkin permintaan yang diminta Þorkell adalah permintaan yang aneh-aneh, tapi dia setidaknya ingin menghibur laki-laki itu, "yah... selama aku bisa, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu."

"Terima kasih, Irina-san," ujar Þorkell dengan wajah penuh bersyukur, "kalau begitu, bisakah kau bertanya pada kerang ajaib mengenai hubungan kita? Aku ingin tahu apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan denganmu?"

"Eh? Y-ya bisa sih..." perkataan Irina terdengar agak ragu. Tingkahnya sendiri malah lebih terlihat seperti orang kikuk.

"Kalau begitu," Þorkell menunjukkan kulit kerang ajaib di hadapan Irina, "tolong kau tarik tali ini, lalu tanyakan pertanyaanmu, setelah itu lepas."

"Um, baiklah," Irina mengangguk. Kemudian dia menarik tali putih yang ada pada kulit kerang itu, "etoo... kerang ajaib, a-apakah suatu hari Þorkell-san akan ber... samaku?" tanyanya sembari menahan malu. Wajahnya memerah pada tingkatan dimana itu telah memenuhi seluruh kepalanya. Irina lalu melepas tali yang ditarikanya. Tali itu perlahan kembali ke tempatnya berada.

Dalam perjalan tali itu kembali, semua tampak menunggu dengan wajah tegang. Bahkan dalam tim Vali maupun Naruto dan kawannya, kini menunggu hal itu dengan tegang. Penduduk bahkan ada yang kini mulai berdoa agar pangeran mereka dapat menemukan jawaban yang memberinya sedikit kebahagian. Leif Eriksson sendiri entah bagaimana kini telah menyiapkan altar, sambil mulutnya yang komat-kamit dia menunggu jawaban itu dengan tegang. Namun dari semua itu, yang paling merasa tegang adalah Irina dan Þorkell. Tentunya tak aneh karena ini merupakan pertanyaan dari mereka.

Saat tali itu telah mencapai asalnya, suara mekanik terdengar,

[Mungkin suatu hari]

"""""PUJA KULIT KERANG AJAIB! WOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!"""""

Suara meriah akan penghormatan terdengar hingga ke seluruh pulau. Kebahagiaan besar mereka dapatkan akan kesempatan yang diberitahukan Kerang ajaib.

Leif Eriksson menangis terharu di altar yang dibuatnya, sambil melemparkan sekumpulan kelopak-kelopak bunga perayaan. Dia merasa seperti telah sukses membesarkan anaknya.

Naruto dan lainnya lebih memilih untuk memberikan sekedar tepuk tangan untuk mereka.

Namun dari semua itu Þorkell lah yang mendapat kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Air mata haru berjatuhan akan kebahagiaannya yang di terimanya, "Irina-san, terima kasih. Ini pastinya merupakan berkah dari dewa asmara," ujarnya dengan senyuman.

'Kau yakin ini bukan kutukan?' dalam hati Irina membatin begitu. Dirinya agaknya sedikit merasa shock akan jawaban yang dia dengar dari mainan yang di anggap dewa oleh orang-orang disini.

Singkatnya, setelah kebahagiaan terjadi, kini para penduduk telah berbaris di belakang dari pemimpin mereka beserta anaknya. Di depan mereka kini berdiri Naruto dan kelompoknya yang Irina berada di depan dari mereka. Arthur sendiri yang masih terluka kini dibantu oleh Bikou dengan membopong melalui bahunya.

Semua ini dikarenakan akan terjadi perpisahan.

"Kapan-kapan, mampirlah kemari. Kedatangan kalian sangatlah diterima disini," ujar Þorkell sambil menatap orang-orang dihadapannya.

Beberapa dari orang-orang itu tersenyum, hanya untuk mereka yang memang bisa tersenyum. Naruto membalasnya sebagai perwakilan, "ooh! Kapan-kapan kami akan mampir."

"Monyet, kapan-kapan, ayo kita melanjutkan pertarungan kita," ujar Reif Eriksson pada Bikou.

"Aaah!" sahut Bikou, "lain kali, aku tidak akan kalah denganmu pak tua!"

Reif Eriksson mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Þorkell menatap Irina, "Irina-san, jika kau memiliki masalah, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku. Apapun itu aku pasti akan membantumu."

Irina hanya tersenyum canggung, "terima kasih, aku sangat menghargainya."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pulang," ujar Naruto.

"Yah, berhati-hatilah di jalan," balas Þorkell.

Naruto dan lainnya pun berbalik, dan mulai berjalan pergi. Sambil berjalan mereka mendapat lambain tangan dari para penduduk disini, dan mereka membalasnya dengan ikut melambaikan tangan. Banyak dari Naruto dan lainnya maupun para penduduk itu yang tak menyangka semua ini berakhir dengan kedamaian, namun nyatanya hal ini terjadi. Berawal dari kesalahpahaman persahabatan tercipta.

.

O.o

.

"Haaah..."

Irina mendesah berat. Banyak hal yang terjadi yang membuatnya tak menyangka akan semuanya. Terlebih lagi pengakuan dari pangeran pulau ini tadi adalah yang membuatnya paling tidak menyangka. Dia bahkan tak merasa menampakkan daya tarik apapun pada seseorang selain Naruto, namun kenapa ada yang bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya tak menyangka, kenapa Naruto tak melirik sedikitpun padanya saat dia sedang mengumbar daya tarik yang dirasa dimilikinya. Bahkan rasa tak menyangka itu telah berubah menjadi kesal, hal lain yang menyebabkannya adalah melihat bagaimana Naruto dengan cerianya sedang berdiri sambil berbincang-pincang dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang di depannya. Hal itu memunculkan perasaan aneh yang bersatu dengan kekesalan dalam dirinya. Entah apa perasaan ini, tapi yang jelas ini sangatlah tidak enak. Perasaan ini memicu keinginan Irina untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu menjauh dari Naruto sekarang juga. Namun dia tentu tak dapat melakukan itu semua, selain karena tentunya aneh untuk tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu, tapi juga karena dia tak merasa dapat melakukannya ketika dia mengetahui gadis itu merupakan bagian dari kelompok teroris yang saat ini bergerombol bersamanya.

"Haaah..." dia kembali menghela nafas. Ini sudah lima belas menit di tempat teleportasi mereka datang sebelumnya, tapi kedua remaja pirang itu belum mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Irina melihat ke sekeliling dan mengetahui yang lainnya terlihat melakukan aktifitas lain hanya untuk menunggu kedua orang itu selesai berbicara.

Irina menoleh pada Sasuke, "Sasuke-san, bisakah kau memanggil Naruto-kun untuk segera pulang."

"Aku juga punya pemikiran yang sama denganmu. Mau berapa lama lagi si bodoh itu berbicara dengan pacarnya."

Irina mengginggit bibirnya begitu dia mendengar kata 'pacar' dari Sasuke. Itu membuat rasa sakitnya bertembah nyeri untuk suatu alasan.

"Naruto! Cepatlah! Mau sampai kapan kau terus berbicara dengannya?!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Cih," Naruto mendecih dan menoleh pada Sasuke untuk sesaat, "mengganggu saja kau ini." Dia lalu kembali menatap Le Fay dan tesenyum padanya.

Le Fay juga ikut tersenyum, "sekali lagi terima kasih karena kau mau bersusah payah datang kesini dan membantu hanya untuk menyelamatkaku, Naruto-san."

"Tidak masalah. Jika kau perlu bantuanku lagi, tidak usah sungkan untuk memanggilku," ujar Naruto dengan ramah.

"Um! Dan ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-san, aku punya resep baru. Sebuah kroket. Aku akan memberi gula dibagian luar, agar kroketnya memiliki rasa yang manis."

"Begitu, kah? Aku akan selalu menyambut setiap masakan buatanmu."

"Sebelum aku memasukannya dalam menu perjalanan kelompok kami, bolehkah Naruto-san mencobanya terlebih dahulu?"

"Apa aku jadi bahan percobaan?"

"Ti-tidak bukan seperti," Le Fay tampak gelagapan.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa, "aku hanya bercanda."

Le Fay tersenyum. Perasaannya geli mengetahui dia sedang digoda oleh Naruto, "kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkanmu, saat kita bertemu nanti."

"Aku sangat menantikannya."

"Iya! Aku yakin rasanya akan sangat enak!"

"Dan Le Fay, ngomong-ngom-"

"Naruto! cepatlah!"

"Iya-iya!" Naruto menyahut Sasuke yang memotong perkataannya dengan kesal. Dia lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Le Fay, "kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Um!"

Dengan begitu Naruto berbalik, dan berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke dan Irina yang mendukungnya. Namun sebelum sampai ke sana, dia mendengar suara Vali dibelakangnya yang memanggilnya, "Naruto."

"Ap-"

BLAAAR!

Dan yang Naruto dapat adalah sebuah bulatan demonic power yang tepat mengenai perutnya. Ledakan besar diterimanya sebagai dampak dari kekuatan Lucifer itu.

Irina dan Le Fay yang melihat itu matanya melotot tak percaya. Hal itu tentunya membuat mereka terkejut separahnya.

"Itu untuk balasanku sebelumnya," ujar Vali. Hal yang dilakukannya itu adalah balasan dari serangan api yang dia terima pada Naruto sebelumnya saat di melawannya di bukit Kuoh.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah, "sepertinya kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi saat aku tidak ada bersamamu," dia tahu mungkin hal ini terjadi adalah karena ulah Naruto sebelumnya. Seperti yang sudah di pahaminya akan sifat sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa dipertarungangan kita selanjutnya," ujar Vali dengan senyuman. Sambil merentangkan satu tangannya ke atas, lingkaran teleportasi muncul dibawah setiap member timnya. Dengan bergeraknya lingkaran sihir itu ke atas, mereka semuanya telah menghilang pergi dari tempat mereka itu.

Naruto sendiri tepar di kawah besar tempatnya berada dengan matanya yang berputar-putar seolah kocak.

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan aku. Chapter ini tercipta karena rasa sebel yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba muncul.

Dalam dua hari ini, sekolah dibebaskan untuk para siswanya mengurusi nilai-nilainya yang kurang, dengan kata lain remidi. Dan karena aku tidak mendapatkan remidi, disekolah sepenuhnya aku menganggur. Jadi aku gunakan ini untuk wifi gratis di sekolah sambil mencicil beberapa tulisan.

Sebernya gak mood banget nulisnya, tapi seiring waktu hal itu mulai dinikmati. Namun saat itu berlanjut terus, tiba-tiba itu terhenti di karenakan aku yang lupa dengan chapter ini ingin aku buat apa(baru nulis -+ 500k). Kerangkanya yang sebelumnya aku kira ketinggalan di rumah ternyata hilang. Kan coeg banget itu. hal inilah yang buat aku kesal, dan sebel. Rasa kesal dan sebel membuatku menulisnya dengan pemikiran seadanya. Mood sebel membuat setiap kata dalam tulisan tidaklah bisa dinikmati, tapi tetap aku tulis dengan kecepatan wow akan kekesalan. Dan jeng-jeng, pulang dari sekolah tepat di waktu senja lalu, dan aku mengupdatenya sekarang.

Tapi terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih ingin membaca. Dan semoga ini tidaklah mengecewakan, karena jujur, selain karena nulisnya saat mood lagi sebel, aku mikirnya seadanya.

Meskipun hal di atas bisa dikategorikan hal buruk. Tapi aku juga akan mengumumkan hal baik.

Aku bisa melihat endingnya B-)

Sebelumnya aku hanya mengetahui tentang perjalanan Romance fic ini, tapi beberapa waktu lalu tak sengaja aku kepikiran dengan beberapa hal. Dan setelah disusun, aku telah mendapatkan ending yang pantas untuk fic ini. Advanture, sekaligus romancenya.

Fic ini akan berakhir di chapter 40-an. Apa kalian keberatan dengan chapter sebanyak itu?

Akan ada 4 Arch besar yang terjadi ke depan. Dua di antaranya merupakan Arch LN, sedangkan 2 yang lainnya ciptaan sendiri, bukan Made In China. (oups)

Dan tambahan, perkiraanku meleset sedikit. Pair sebenarnya akan dimulai dengan 2 chapter lagi, aku masih perlu mengembangkan beberapa hal.

.

Untuk balesan review non login, maaf pada chapter ini aku tak bisa membalasnnya. Yah tentunya karena salah satunya adalah faktor di atas, tapi selain itu, ini sudah sangatlah malam dan aku sangatlah capek untuk tetap terjaga.

Tapi apa yang bisa kukatakan sebagai balasan dari semua review itu intinya adalah 'Terima kasih banyak'. Tentunya semua review kalian kubaca dan aku hargai banget, dan itulah yang membuatku tetap bertahan.

Mungkin beberapa yang review login ada yang belum aku balas. Saat ada waktu nanti akan aku balas kok.

Sekali lagi terima kasih kalian mau terus mengikuti cerita ini. Apapun yang kalian berikan padaku, entah itu review, fav, foll, pm, dan lain semacamnya, itu semua sungguh membuatku tersanjung dan bersemangat.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	12. Perasaan Asia

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 12 : Perasaan Asia.

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : T

Pair : Sona X Naruto, Sasuke, Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Saat pagi adalah waktu yang paling berkesan di setiap waktu yang ada. Dimulai dari cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui beningnya jendela, suara kicauan burung yang merdu, sampai aroma udara yang menyegarkan. Dari luar banyak orang yang terjaga telah memulai aktifitas. Ada pula yang terlelap masih meringkuk di tempat tidur.

Tapi, bagi seorang gadis manis berambut coklat kekuningan kedua kategori di atas bukanlah yang dilakukannya saat ini. Dia memang meringkuk di tempat tidur, namun matanya terjaga. Dengan rona merah tipis terhias dipipinya dan senyuman manis yang selama 18 jam ini terus menghiasi wajahnya. Itu semua hanya untuk memandang seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang terlelap di sampingnya. Sungguh hanya untuk demikian dia mau membuat kantung mata kini hadir di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kuhe kuhehe kuhehehe!"

Irina tak tahu, hanya dengan memandang wajah Naruto yang terlelap bisa terasa semenyenangkan ini. Melihat wajah manis pemuda dengan tiga pasang goresan kumis kucing di pipi itu membuat hatinya hangat dan tentram. Dengkuran halus dari pemuda itu membuat dirinya geli dan tak bisa menahan senyum, bahkan senyuman itu telah berkembang menjadi tawa geli... tidak, itu terdengar seperti tawa mesum. Andai malaikat ini tak punya daya tahan untuk menahan perasaannya, dia pasti akan langsung mencium pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu, dan 'jatuh'saat itu juga.

Cahaya matahari pada pukul ini kini mulai mencapai tempat tidurnya. Cahaya itu menerpa Naruto, membuatnya bersinar layaknya berkah tuhan. Melihat itu, kini tanda-tanda tak tahan mulai menyerang Irina. Naruto yang dilihatnya begitu, sangat, sangatlah sangat imut dimatanya. Badannya mulai terangkat sedikit, dan perlahan wajahnya mulai maju ke pipi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun, dengan gerakan cepat dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Matanya saat itu tampak melebar seperti baru saja melihat mimpi buruk.

Naruto menangkap pemandangan di depannya adalah kamarnya. Ruangan bercat putih dengan beberapa perabotan standart yang biasa ada bagi pelajar. Hal ini entah kenapa membuatnya lega. Tubuhnya mulai rileks, dan dengan wajah berseri dia memulai :

"Haaah ya ampun, mimpi yang aneh! Seorang gadis gila menjadi murid baru di kelasku dan dia ternyata adalah penggemar beratku parahnya dia ingin menjadikanku pengujian racun kambing miliknya tapi untungnya aku bisa kabur dan yang memakan itu adalah Sasuke dan Saji namun setelah itu gadis gila itu membajak Dullahan membuatku harus mencarinya keliling kota ketika aku menemukannya ternyata dia sedang bermain dengan seorang manusia uban lalu temanku Le Fay yang saat itu sedang bersama Sasuke dibawa oleh sekumpulan seporter sepak bola asal Bandung untuk dijadikan sandra dan menukarkan dengan benda yang mereka kira dicuri oleh si manusia uban dan kawannya dengan begitu aku membantu simanusia uban untuk mengambil Le Fay kembali namun ketika selesai penyebab semua itu terjadi ternyata hanya gara-gara mainan anak-anak yang mereka sebut kulit kerang ajaib hahaha keparat, mimpi yang aneh!"

Selesai, tanpa tanda titik disetiap perkataannya akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan gambaran mengenai kejadian yang ia kira mimpi buruk.

"Ittatatatai!" suara rintihan perempuan tiba-tiba terdengar. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri seketika.

Dengan perlahan, kepala Naruto mengarah ke samping. Dari tepi tempat tidurnya dia bisa melihat rambut coklat kekuningan menjembul dari bawah kasur. Lalu seorang gadis yang sedang mengusap-ngusap kepalanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sebal.

"Naruto-kun, itu tadi sakit tahu! Jangan bangun tiba-tiba seperti itu dong!" ujar gadis itu sebal. Wajah cemberutnya itu membuat kedua pipinya mengembung. Manis.

Naruto melihat sosok di sampingnya itu dengan wajah tak percaya, "ini masih di dunia mimpi kan?"

"Jangan melihatku seolah aku adalah makluk fantasi!" teriak Irina sebal.

"Aku malah lebih berharap jika yang disini adalah makluk fantasi," dengan begitu Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan berharap saat dia membukanya dia akan melihat makluk lain selain makluk pirang di depannya.

Mendengar itu raut sebal Irina telah meningkat ke level 2, "Naruto-kun no baka!" bentaknya, "jadi kau lebih memilih bersama makluk astral?!"

"Whoohaah! Itu lebih baik dari pada alien!" sahut Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Irina menggeram. Selanjutnya dia langsung melompat dan menerjang Naruto yang berada di kasur. Hal itu membuat Naruto kembali terbaring dan Irina berada di atas tubuhnya. Sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Naruto, Irina terus membentaknya sebal, "baka! Baka! Baka! Naruto-kun no Baka!"

"Whooaa, ini nyata! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Irina?" Naruto akhirnya menyadari bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Rasa sakit yang diakibatkan jambakan Irina itu nyata. Dan rasa kenyal pantat seorang gadis yang ada di perutnya itu nyata. Sakit dan Nyaman yang bercampur jadi satu itu nyata. Benar-benar nyata.

"Oy, berhenti lakukan itu!" tegur Naruto.

Irina tidak berhenti. Dia tetap terus menjambak rambut Naruto dan membenturkannya pada bantal. Dia baru berhenti ketika Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya untuk duduk dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan karena Naruto yang melakukannya tiba-tiba, namun Naruto langsung menahan punggung Irina dengan melingkarkan tangannya. Irina berada di pangkuannya.

Hal ini membuat Irina diam membisu seketika. Wajahnya memerah hingga pangkal leher. Asap mengepul di kepalanya seperti cerobong asap. Wajahnya dan Naruto tak lebih hanya berjarak satu jari telunjuk.

Diamnya Irina saat ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meroket. Dia padahal telah mempersiapkan diri untuk bersikap biasa jikalau situasi seperti ini terjadi, tapi hal itu tetap saja. Yang namanya kejutan asmara tak bisa di bendung hanya dengan persiapan.

Wajah Irina menunduk. Menyembunyikannya dari Naruto. Sebelumnya Irina meyakini hubungannya pada Naruto hanyalah sekedar bentuk rasa suka seorang fans pada idolanya. Namun entah kenapa, saat melihat kebersamaan Naruto dengan gadis yang dia ketahui bernama Le Fay kemarin membuat hatinya sedikit nyeri. Dia tidak suka itu. Cemburu, dia menyadari perasaan itu adalah cemburu. Semenjak saat itu dia lalu menyimpulkan bahwa dia menyukai Naruto lebih dari sekedar fans pada idola. Dia mencintai laki-laki itu sebagai seorang lawan jenis.

Dia tahu itu terlalu cepat. Menyimpulkan dia menyukai seseorang hanya karena dia merasa cemburu saat melihat orang itu bersama gadis lain, itu terlalu cepat. Tapi dia yakin akan yang dirasakannya. Irina sedari kecil memanglah gadis yang optimis. Selain itu, sukanya dia pada Naruto bukanlah bisa disebut sebentar. Bukan semenjak dia bisa bertemu secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah Kuoh pada saat Chapter 3 dulu. Dia sudah menyukai Naruto jauh sebelum pertemuan itu. Sejak pindah di Inggris, karena saat itu dia belum punya teman dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal yang berbau Jepang, terutama manga, dan saat itulah dia mengenal manga Naruto. Mulai dari manga, anime, figure, poster, dan sebagainya telah ia koleksi sampai sekarang. Dan saat dia bertemu secara langsung dengan Naruto dia semakin menggilainya. Bertemu dengan tokoh utama manga kesukaannya itu sudah menjadi mimpinya sejak kecil. Dan dia kini benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun karena mengetahui dia benar-benar mencintai Naruto, dia sekarang jadi tidak bisa bersikap tenang saat terlalu dekat dengannya. Padahal kemarin saat di kelas hal seperti ini terasa biasa baginya. Memeluk Naruto, menjahilinya, berada di pangkuannya. Hal seperti itu tidak membuanya segugup ini. Namun sekarang...

"Uuuuhghhh..."

Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kegugupan menerpa dirinya sekarang.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Heh?" Irina akhirnya tersadar dari rasa gugupnya, "tititidak ada apa-apa!" ujarnya panik.

Alis Naruto terangkat melihatnya. Dia menatap Irina dengan wajah malas untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mengetahui Naruto terus memandangnya membuat wajah Irina semakin merah. Rasa gugup kembali menyerangnya.

"Dododoushitenano?" tanyanya gugup.

"..."

Naruto belum menjawabnya dan masih menatapnya tanpa henti.

Irina semakin gugup. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, "Naruto-kun... jangan menatapku terus... aku-"

"Berhentilah jadi tomat, atau aku akan menyuruh Sasuke memakanmu," potong Naruto acuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

?!

Geraman kecil khas gadis kecil terdengar. Irina sebal. Padahal dirinya sedari tadi sudah menahan rasa gugup yang teramat tegang karena Naruto melihatnya tanpa berkedip, namun ketika itu selesai apa yang dia dapat?

'Berhentilah jadi tomat?'

Memang kau pikir itu salah siapa? Ingin sekali dia meneriaki hal itu. Dan kenapa perumpamaan yang kau berikan adalah 'tomat?'. Tomat kan asam, apa wajah Irina seasam itu?

Irina merasa seharusnya dia berada ditingkatan buah Cherry atau Stroberri. Tapi ayo kembali pada yang tadi. Pipi Irina menggembung, hal yang khas dilakukannya ketika sebal.

Naruto yang melihat Irina tak menjawab, dan malah memasang wajah harimau di telapak tangan, kembali menaikkan alisnya, "apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Wajahmu itu mirip seperti orang yang minta di lempar kue ulang tahun di wajahnya."

"Baka," gumam Irina pelan. Dia lalu beralih dari pangkuan Naruto dan berbaring telungkup di kasur tepat di samping Naruto. Sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di atas bantal.

Irina malu sempat berpikir aneh-aneh tentang cara Naruto yang memandangnya. Dan melihat ternyata reaksi Naruto adalah demikian, entah kenapa membuatnya agak down -_-

Dia tak mengira ternyata mengemban perasaan ini begitu berat rasanya. Karena perasaan yang di dapatnya sekarang, entah kenapa Irina merasa setiap tindakannya ada yang kurang. Dia bimbang. Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto jika dia melakukan hal ini? Apa ini sudah benar? Apa yang akan dtanggapi Naruto jika dia mengatakan ini? Apa hal ini salah? Apa Naruto akan senang kalau dia mempunyai perasaan ini? Keraguan terus menerpa dirinya semenjak perasaannya telah tak dapat dibantah lagi hanya diberikan pada laki-laki pirang itu.

Panas...

Pipinya kembali memanas...

Naruto yang masih duduk di tempatnya menoleh pada Irina yang tidur di kasurnya, "Irina, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan yang lebih penting, jangan mengabaikan seseorang dan meninggalkannya tidur di kasurnya!"

Irina menoleh dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan di atas bantal. Wajahnya masih cemberut, "Sasuke-san kemarin membawamu pulang, dan aku diminta untuk merawatmu. Kau pingsan selama semalaman karena serangan dari Vali Lucifer."

Naruto akhirnya ingat dengan kejadian sebelum dirinya terbangun. Saat itu dia di tembak Vali dengan demonic power, dan karena dia tidak menyadarinya dia terkena serangan tersebut dan pingsan. Serangan itu memang berasa sekali padanya. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Naruto menggeram, "manusia uban itu!" geramnya sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah plus cetakan-cetakan kesal di pelipisnya yang berkedut-kedut.

Disisi lain, Irina tampak diam di tempatnya berbaring. Naruto yang melihatnya memasang wajah bingung, "ada apa, Irina?"

"Hmm? Tidak ada," jawabnya. Memang tak ada apa-apa pada Irina, hanya saja karena ini sudah hampir masuk jam sekolah dia merasa agak tak rela melepas kebersamaannya dengan Naruto sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamar ini menjadi lokasi yang tepat munculnya sinar matahari pagi?!"

Andai saja cahaya matahari tadi tidak mencoba masuk ke kamar ini, dirinya yakin Naruto pasti akan tetap tertidur dan dia akan bebas memandangnya seharian. Dan lagi kenapa Naruto tidak memberikan gorden pada jendelanya agar cahaya matahari bisa tertutupi dari ruangan ini. Tapi meskipun begitu kenyataanya Naruto telah terbangun.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menjawab, "ini sudah siang, tahu!"

"36.00, ini masih tengah malam," sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, Irina membalasnya.

"Jam mana sih yang kau lihat?!"

Keringat jatuh di pelipis Naruto. Dia tidak sebodoh itu sampai berpikir waktu dalam sehari bisa mencapai pukul 36.00

"..."

Namun Irina tak menjawab. Tubuhya tersembunyi di dalam selimut tempat tidur milik Naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui Irina tak membalas perkataannya menarik selimut itu dengan kasar, "Woy! sudah kubilang jangan mengabaikan seseorang dengan tidur di tem..."

Perkataan Naruto terhenti. Dia melihat Irina kini terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Melihat kantung mata yang telah menumpuk di matanya membuat Naruto sadar, bahwa Irina tidak tidur semalaman. Mungkin ini karena merawatnya, begitu pikirnya.

Naruto terdiam memandangnya. Dia melihat wajah Irina tampak kelelahan. Rambut panjangnya yang saat ini tergerai tampak berantakan. Meskipun begitu, malaikat itu terlelap dengan sangat damai. Naruto jadi tak tega membangunkannya.

Bibir Naruto mulai membentuk lengkungan ke atas, tersenyum. Di samping sifat Irina yang dia tahu cukup hyperaktif saat bersama dirinya, kadang kala dia bisa menemukan sosok Irina yang tampak manis saat benar-benar memperhatikanya. Seperti saat ini.

Sambil menyibak sedikit poni rambut Irina yang menutupi matanya, pandangan Naruto pada Irina mulai melembut.

"Sangkyuu... Irina."

.

O.o

.

Dari jalan taman yang saat ini terlihat masih sepi, seorang gadis bule dengan seragam sekolah berjalan teratur sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dalam setiap langkahnya, seperti tak ada satupun keinginan di sana. Seperti dia berjalan karena terpaksa.

Hari ini sebenarnya Asia tak ada keinginan untuk bersekolah. Banyak pikiran yang membuat perasaannya khawatir. Saat Rating game yang dijalaninya telah selesai 4 jam lalu, insiden pingsannya Hyodou Issei membuat hatinya sedih. Dikarenakan seorang keturunan Maou Beelzebub yang saat itu mengacau di rating game dan membuangnya ke gap dimensi, pada saat itu Issei mengamuk dan melepaskan Juggurnuet Drive yang seharusnya tak boleh dilepaskan.

Hal itu membuat Asia merasa bersalah. Meskipun dia tahu hal ini bukanlah benar-benar salahnya, tapi mengetahui alasan karena dirinyalah Issei mengamuk membuat Asia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang dia merasa lebih bersalah lagi karena dia harus meninggalkan Issei yang sedang terbaring di rumah karena efek dari pelepasan Juggurnuet Drivenya.

Dibawah pengawasan Azazel dan Rossweisse di rumah, Azazel menyuruh yang lainnya untuk membiarkan Issei beristirahat dan menunggu kabar selanjutnya mengenai kondisinya. Hal itulah yang membuat Asia kini tetap melangkah ke sekolahnya.

Bruk

Sementara pikirannya melayang tentang kondisi Issei, Asia tak sadar bahwa dia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Dia menoleh dan menemukan seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan seragam sekolah berbeda dengannya berdiri di depannya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum menyeringai, "wah! Dia manis banget!"

"Ooh! beneran!"

"Dia memang manis!"

"Dia dari Kuoh Academy men!"

"Nee! Nee! Siapa namamu?"

Dibelakang laki-laki itu ada empat orang temannya yang kini mulai ikut berdatangan ke tempat Asia. Mereka juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan laki-laki pertama.

"Anoo... sumimasen," Asia menunduk minta maaf. Setelah itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia mencoba berjalan melewati orang-orang itu. Namun salah satu dari orang-orang itu menghadangnya. Asia berusaha berbicara sopan, "anoo, kamu menghalangi jalanku."

"Nee, kenapa tidak main bersama kami."

"Kami nanti akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Yah, Itupun nggak tahu kapan akan dipulangkan."

""""Hahahaha!""""

Orang-orang itu mulai tertawa ria. Sedangkan Asia hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meskipun dia iblis, Asia sama sekali tak punya sedikitpun bentuk pertahanan untuk membela diri, bahkan membayangkan suatu gerakan sekilas saja dia tidak pernah, seperti iblis ini diciptakan bukan untuk melukai seseorang.

Selama ini ketika ada orang yang mengganggunya, hanya Issei yang mau menolongnya. Bahkan bila kadang orang yang mengganggunya lebih kuat, Issei tetap akan melindunginya. Namun sekarang Issei tak mungkin ada untuknya. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia hanya bisa berharap ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Tapi setidaknya sebelum dia hanya bisa berharap adanya pertolongan, dia setidaknya ingin mencoba sebisanya, "maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku harus berangkat sekolah."

"Ayolah. Sekali-kali kau harus mencoba membolos," laki-laki diantara mereka tetap mencoba memaksakan keinginannya pada Asia. Dia mendekat dan mulai merapatkan wajahnya pada Asia.

"Tidak... kumohon... biarkan aku lewat," Asia berkata lirih. Saat wajah laki-laki itu mendekat, dengan seirama wajah Asia ikut menjauh. Namun jaraknya masih begitu dekat, nafas laki-laki itu yang melalui hidungnya bahkan sudah sangat terasa di wajah Asia. Ketegangan melanda diri Asia seketika, "kumohon... jangan..."

Laki-laki itu tak menanggapinya. Tidak ada satupun orang selain dirinya dan gerombolan laki-laki itu di tempat ini. Ketika Asia ingin mencoba menjauh dan pergi, laki-laki itu terlebih dahulu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Asia, membuatnya tak bisa ke mana-mana.

"Jangan!" Asia berteriak begitu wajah laki-laki itu tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh wajahnya. Namun laki-laki itu tetap tak menanggapinya. Asia menutup matanya karena ketakutan.

"..."

Namun Asia tak merasakan apa-apa terjadi padanya, tak ada satupun sentuhan yang mendarat di wajahnya. Dia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi, lalu saat matanya terbuka dia melihat pemuda itu tetap pada jaraknya namun matanya terpaku pada sesuatu. Asia menyimpulkan sesuatu itu berada di belakang. Dia pun mencoba menoleh, dan saat dia menoleh ke belakang dia menemukan seseorang berdiri di sana.

Seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang yang begitu familiar baginya. Laki-laki yang memakai seragam laki-laki sekolahnya. Laki-laki yang memiliki 3 pasang kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya itu, Naruto.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lihat, hah?!" Laki-laki yang memeluknya itu membentak Naruto.

Namun Naruto tak menanggapinya. Malahan dia tidak terlihat mempedulikan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Dia hanya memasang wajah polos yang sepertinya tidak terarah pada rombongan laki-laki itu.

"Heeh?" melihat Naruto yang mengabaikannya membuat laki-laki itu melepas pelukannya pada Asia. Dia menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah meremehkan khas seorang berandalan, "apa yang kau mau, brengsek? Mau berantem?"

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba menyipit saat laki-laki itu mencapai jarak tertentu di dekat dirinya, hal itu membuat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba merasa terintimidasi meskipun sesaat.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke tempat orang itu berada dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Laki-laki yang lain gerombolan laki-laki itu yang melihat sosok Naruto berjalan ke tempat temannya mulai bersiaga bila mana terjadi sesuatu.

Sedangkan laki-laki sebelumnya, dia merasa risih dengan adanya Naruto. "Cih!" laki-laki itu mendecih, lalu tanpa babibu lagi dia langsung menyarangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto menghindari itu dengan mudah hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya, lalu dengan cepat dia langsung mencengkram kerah seragam laki-laki itu dan mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian dengan santainya Naruto melempar laki-laki itu ke tempat gerombolannya berkumpul. Seketika mata seluruh gerombolan laki-laki itu melotot seperti bola pimpong, dan mereka dengan jelas bisa melihat kejatuhan kawan mereka yang menuju tempat mereka.

BRAAK!

Bagaikan pin bowling mereka semua ambruk tertimpa tubuh teman mereka. Dan selanjutnya dengan tergesa-gesa mereka mencoba berdiri dan mulai berlari terbirit-birit ke berbagai arah.

Asia memandang kejadian itu dengan mata berkedip-kedip kebingungan. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka lagi, dia kembali menoleh ke tempat Naruto. Laki-laki pirang itu terlihat memungut sesuatu di tempatnya itu. Namun menyampingkan itu, kedatangan Naruto telah menyelamatkannya. Hal ini lantas mendapatkan rasa terima kasih besar Asia pada Naruto. Dengan begitu, Asia memutuskan untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Naruto, "Anoo, Naruto-san. Ariga-'

"Hoh! Ini beneran!" perkataan Asia tak sempat terselesaikan begitu teriakan Naruto memotong semua suara yang ada. Wajahnya nampak terkejut ceria akan sesuatu yang dia lihat di kertas yang dia pungut, "ini kupon belanja hari kamis yang hanya bisa di dapat dengan berbelanja 10000 yen tiap minggu. Aku harus memanfaatkan kupon ini untuk memborong cup ramen spesial edition rasa soto lamongan yang hanya ada pada bulan ini!"

Dengan begitu Naruto langsung berlari pergi. Tanpa mempedulikan Asia yang hanya bisa terpaku melihat Naruto dengan keringat jatuh di belakang kepalanya.

.

O.o

.

Jika membicarakan istirahat makan siang, kebanyakan orang akan langsung mensurvei bahwa kantin sekolah adalah tempat tujuan utama semua murid berkumpul. Kalaupun ada yang tidak demikian, mungkinlah survei selanjutnya adalah berada di kelas dan makan bekal yang murid bawa sendiri, lalu bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih di taman, dan menyendiri di atap atau tempat semacamnya.

Hal di atas tentu sangatlah wajar bagi manusia yang mencintai kegiatan kebebasan dan individual mereka. Hal yang mana mereka bisa melepas belenggu ketegangan pelajaran kelas sebelumnya, dan menggantinya dengan rasa santai kegiatan yang disebutkan tadi.

Namun bagi iblis, terutama yang saat ini berada di ruang OSIS Kuoh academy. Setelah yang namanya ketegangan pelajaran dapat mereka lepaskan, ketegangan gelombang kedua kini datang dan membuat mereka kini duduk dengan posisi _seiza_ di hadapan hakim berkacamata.

"Jadi... kalian sadar apa yang telah kalian lakukan?"

Sona menatap kedua laki-laki yang duduk di depannya dengan mata berkilat tajam. Hal yang langsung membuat Naruto dan Sasuke meneguk ludah mereka serempak. Aura iblis, yang dalam arti sebenarnya terlihat jelas mengelilingi sosok gadis yang bersedekap di hadapan mereka.

"Melawan satu ras sekaligus? Anak kecil juga tahu kalau lebih baik melarikan diri."

Sona memarahi mereka bukannya tanpa alasan. Alasannya jelas karena apa yang terjadi pada kedua laki-laki itu kemarin. Bertemu dan bertarung dengan Hakuryuukou, lalu bekerja sama dengan kelompoknya untuk pergi ke sebuah pulau tempat suatu ras supranatural tinggal dan melawan mereka semua hanya dengan beberapa orang. Apa lagi yang lebih buruk , mereka sempat membuat dunia supranatural diketahui oleh manusia.

Meskipun merasa terintimidasi oleh murka Ojou-samanya, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian Naruto mencoba membela diri, "perkelahian bukan masalah jumlahnya. Selain itu, Sasuke juga ada bersamaku. Biarpun dikepung, bakalan gampang."

"Dengan kata lain, ini semua kesalahan Sasuke-kun kan?"

"Hah? Aku ini korbannya!" Sasuke tampak tak terima dengan tuduhan tersebut. Bagaimanapun kemarin dia sudah mengajak Naruto untuk tidak ikut-ikutan dengan masalah mereka, namun Naruto tetap tak mau mendengarnya dan malahan menyuruhnya untuk bertanggung jawab karena semua itu adalah ulahnya. Sasuke pun mencoba mejelaskan, "aku terseret ke dalam masalah Naruto, jadi-"

"Kalau begitu kau harusnya melarikan diri sendiri."

Sona memotong perkataan Sasuke. Dengan kata-kata yang penuh penekanan.

"Pffft!"

Melihat kesampingnya, Sasuke menemukan Naruto sedang menahan tawa. Sejanak dia memberikan deatglare pada laki-laki pirang itu. Lalu dia kembali menghadap Sona.

"Mana bisa aku meninggalakan Naruto begitu saja-"

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?" lagi-lagi perkataannya dipotong. Kemudian Sona kembali melanjutkan, "jika kau lari, Naruto-kun tak kan punya kesempatan menang dan akhirnya ikut lari juga. Kalau pura-pura jadi korban sekarang, kau malah tampak lebih pengecut."

"Ojou-sama... kayaknya impresi yang kau berikan agaknya nggak mungkin deh," elak Sasuke, meskipun dia harus menahan sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Sona barusan, "maksudku, kau sedang membicarakan si kuning brengsek ini. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa menghapus pulau itu dari peta dunia tanpa menyisakan koral sedikitpun."

"Aku tidak mengatakan Naruto-kun lari karena tahu akan kalah. Aku mengatakan dia lari karena tak punya teman dalam perjalanannya."

"Tidak. Kau tidak bilang begitu. Barusan kau bilang Naruto tak kan punya kesempatan menang dan akhir... nya..."

Suara Sasuke semakian lama semakin menghilang. Dia tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya. Melihat tatapan dingin sedingin salju dari sosok gadis berkacamata di depannya seketika membuatnya terdiam dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia meneguk ludahnya. Dia seperti beku oleh tatapan itu, bahkan keringatnya yang kini berjatuhan terasa dingin bagaikan es. Hal itu memantabkan hatinya bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah maknya iblis itu sendiri.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu... Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sona dengan suara dingin yang penuh penekanan.

"Tidak ada!" Sasuke menjawabnya cepat. Sangat cepat.

"Jadi, siapa yang salah?"

"Maafkan saya Ojou-sama. Saya yang salah."

"Bagus, kau mengakui kesalahanmu. Sekarang, Naruto-kun," Sona berganti menatap Naruto, "saatnya hukuman."

"Heeeee?" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Dia menatap Sona dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kenapa yang dihukum a-"

"Naruto-kun."

Sona memotong perkataan Naruto. Tatapannya kini menjadi lebih serius sehingga membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu."

.

O.o

.

Apa yang bisa dilihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sona disini sekarang adalah seorang laki-laki yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan separuh tangan kirinya yang berubah menjadi bentuk cakar naga mekanik. Lebih parahnya lagi, tangan itu terlihat membengkak dan urat-urat yang menyambungankannya dengan bagian dari tangannya terlihat menonjol.

Tak hanya mereka sendiri di ruangan ini. Semua anggota club penelitian ilmu gaib kini berkumpul bersama mereka mengelilingi tempat tidur itu, ada juga Irina, Rossweisse sang valykrie dan Azazel sang gubenur malaikat jatuh. Mereka baru selesai melakukan perbincangan serius.

"Jadi seperti itulah yang terjadi," Azazel mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Juggernuet Drive, kah?" gumam Naruto.

"Sepertinya itu punya efek yang sama denganmu saat kau belum bisa menguasai cakra kyuubi," Sasuke mencoba menyimpulkan, "jika cakra kyuubi menggerogoti tubuhmu lalu membunuhmu dan mengambil alihnya. Kekuatan ini mulai menggerogoti umurnya selayaknya itu merupakan bayaran bagi apa yang dilepaskannya."

"Un, pembengkakan pada tangannya itu merupakan bukti, bahwa sekarang keadaannya ini tidaklah stabil dan sewaktu-waktu itu akan merambat dan membuatnya menjadi sosok naga juggurnuet yang sesungguhnya kembali," jelas Azezel, "dan jika kita tidak segera menghentikan perkembangannya, maka itu benar-benar akan terjadi."

"Maka dari itu Naruto-kun. Aku ingin kau membantu Issei-kun, dan membuatnya kembali sadar," Sona ikut menambahkan.

Naruto hanya berdiam diri menatap Issei yang terbaring. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang bisa dia lakukan, tapi orang-orang berharap padanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya melihat Naruto terdiam mengartikannya sebagai kebimbangan.

"Naruto-san! Kumohon tolong selamatkan Issei-san. Dia hanya mencoba melindungi keluarganya dan menyelamatkanku. Aku tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku karena hal itu membuatnya seperti ini."

Asia adalah orang yang pertama memohon pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh. Dia bisa melihat tatapan Asia berisi penuh harapan padanya. Jika dia bilang hal itu tidak menggugah hatinya dia pasti telah menipu dirinya sendiri.

Sambil tersenyum, Naruto berkata, "aku tak mungkin menolak permintaan Ojou-samaku. Aku akan membantunya semampuku."

Mendengar itu semuanya menatap Naruto dengan senyuman. Mereka berharap penuh padanya.

"Apa yang di derita Issei sekarang berasal dari dalam, dan itu memerlukan pengobatan dari dalam. Menurut apa yang dikatakan Sona. Kekuatan yang kau miliki dapat mempengaruhi setiap kehidupan yang ada di dalam. Kau dapat meregenerasi sel, dan menormalkan sesuatu kembali ke semula. Dengan kekuatan itu mungkin ini bisa membaik," ujar Azazel.

"Aa... aku hanya bisa berharap pada Kurama," Naruto berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur Issei.

Banyak yang tidak mengerti siapa Kurama yang di harapkan Naruto. Tapi menyampingkan hal itu, mereka sepenuhnya berharap pada Naruto.

"Biarkan Asia tinggal disini. Dia akan membantumu. Kami akan menunggu di luar." Dengan perkataan Azazel barusan, semuanya pergi dari ruangan.

Yang tersisa di ruangan itu kini hanyalah Naruto dan Asia saja. Tak ada yang berbicara dan tak ada yang melakukan sesuatu. Suasana menjadi hening untuk sementara. Naruto yang terdiam sedang menatap Issei yang terbaring, sedangkan Asia dia hanya menunduk menunggu Naruto melakukan sesuatu.

"Nee, Asia," panggilan Naruto memecah keheningan, "aku kurang mengerti dengan Issei ini, kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya di matamu?"

Asia terdiam menatap Naruto. Dia tak menyangka apa yang dilakukan Naruto pertama bukanlah memeriksa atau mengobati Issei langsung, melainkan dia memulainya dengan bertanya bagaimana sifat Issei.

Beberapa waktu cukup lama Asia terdiam.

"Issei-san adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku," dia memulai perkataannya, "dia adalah orang yang selalu berada di sampingku. Orang yang selalu menyemangatiku. Orang yang selalu melindungiku," setiap perkataannya terdengar sangat tulus, "Seseorang yang tetap berdiri saat dirinya dipukul oleh orang yang menyakiti keluarganya... seseorang yang terus berjuang meskipun dirinya tahu dirinya itu lemah... seseorang yang akan tetap melakukan apa yang dia bisa meskipun dia tahu itu mustahil. Itulah Issei-san yang kukenal."

Tanpa sadar Asia mulai menjatuhkan air matanya. Setiap perkataannya membuatnya teringat dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Issei untuknya. Bagaimana dia mau menjadi teman pertamanya, bagaimana dia mau menolongnya dari malaikat jatuh, bagaimana dia dulu menangisinya. Semua tindakan yang hanya dilakukan oleh seseorang yang pantas disebut berarti.

"Aku tak bisa membalas apapun darinya. Jika ada yang bisa ku berikan padanya, mungkin itu hanya kerepotan."

Asia menatap Issei yang terbaring. Melihatnya air mata pada dirinya menjadi deras. Dia sekarang tidak ingin apa-apa, dia hanya ingin Issei membuka matanya dan kembali tersenyum untuknya.

"Sou ka," perhatian Asia terlalih pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba berkata. Dia melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan tatapannya yang tertuju pada Issei.

"Dia keren ya!"

Asia terperangah. Bagaimana Naruto tersenyum sampai matanya tertutup dengan tulus dan memperlihatkan giginya seperti itu membuat Asia terperangah. Tingkah laki-laki itu seperti seorang anak yang baru saja mendengar cerita dari seorang pahlawan. Dia tak menyangka Naruto memperhatikan ceritanya sampai seperti itu. Rasa kagum pada Issei seperti menerpa laki-laki itu. Dan entah kenapa...

Asia kagum akan sosok Naruto.

Naruto naik ke atas tempat tidur yang ditiduri Issei. Menatapnya sebentar, lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tangan kiri berbentuk cakar naga mekanik itu.

Apa yang terasa pada telapak tangan Naruto adalah rasa dingin dari besi. Dinginnya besi itu merasuk ke dalam kulitnya. Dengan itu, rasa hangat Naruto buat merasuki tangan itu. Cakra merah yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya merambat melalui tangan Issei sampai keseluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto tahu, hanya dengan mendengar sosok Issei dalam perkataan Asia dirinya tahu sosok Issei merupakan apa yang bisa disebut pahlawan. Jika dia bisa mengatakannya, laki-laki itu mencapai gelar itu dimatanya karena dia berjuang untuk sesuatu yang dia anggap berharga, dan karena dia dianggap berharga oleh mereka yang dia perjuangkan. Bahkan jika ada orang yang menganggap semua itu bodoh dan tidak berguna. Naruto meyakini apa yang dilakukan Issei adalah hal yang sungguh keren.

Seseorang dulu pernah berkata padanya, apa yang dia perjuangkan tidaklah pernah ada... itu semua tidaklah sejati. Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya seseorang itu mati dengan percaya akan apa yang dia perjuangkan dulu.

Hal itu Naruto buat sebagai pengingat bahwa dia tak boleh meremehkan apa yang diperjuangkan seseorang. Tidak masalah perjuangannya itu mustahil, tidak peduli jika perjuangannya itu tidak akan tercapai, selama itu patut diperjuangkan bagi orang itu semuanya tidaklah salah. Semuanya tidaklah patut diremehkan. Dia percaya akan hal itu. Uzumaki Naruto baik-baik saja akan hal itu. Dan oleh karena itu...

Oleh karena itu dia mengagumi idealismenya.

"Asia."

"Apa?"

Asia menatap Naruto yang memanggil namanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Issei.

"Kau tahu, kau salah."

Wajah Asia terlihat bingung. Dia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, namun sebelum dia bertanya Naruto kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku yakin Muka Cabul ini tidak benar-benar kerepotan denganmu. Bahkan jika kau menganggap apa yang kau perbuat itu adalah kerepotan, aku yakin dia malah menganggapnya sebagai kebahagian tersendiri karena membantumu."

Mata Asia melebar mendengarnya. Sesuatu yang dia buat tercengang akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Sesuatu yang namanya kerepotan tetaplah kerepotan baginya. Namun Asia tak tahu jika kerepotan di matanya adalah kebahagiaan bagi orang lain. Selama ini memang Issei tak pernah mengeluh oleh semua hal yang dia sebabkan. Memikirkannya kembali, apa yang dikatakan Naruto mungkin benar adanya. Itu membuatnya terhibur, itu membuatnya lega, tersenyum dan bahagia karenanya.

"Arigatou... Naruto-san."

Naruto tersenyum mengetahui Asia telah kehilangan rasa bersalahnya. Hal itu membuatnya ikut bahagia. Satu hal lagi yang perlu dia lakukan untuk membagi kebahagiannya pada semuanya.

Mungkin hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi pada Issei. Hidupnya dan hidup laki-laki itu tidak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama dipenuhi oleh pertempuran, sama-sama dipenuhi dengan masalah. Dari pengalamannya, Naruto tahu yang namanya masalah bila terselesaikan pasti akan ada masalah baru yang datang. Dan meski masalah yang mereka dapat tidak terselesaikan, masalah lain akan tetap berdatangan. Itulah hidup yang dia ketahui. Namun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan, akan dia lakukan.

Dia sudah mengatasi banyaknya pertempuran. Dia sering kali tersisihkan, juga pernah menempati kemenangan. Lalu disinilah dia berdiri sendirian, menaruh telapak tangannya di atas sebuah tangan. Untuk itu, demi hidup orang-orang yang menganggap laki-laki itu berarti. Dia akan menyingkirkan batasan yang menghalanginya.

.

O.o

.

Saat Issei membuka matanya, apa yang bisa dia lihat adalah wajah manis seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lega. Dia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur untuk mempermudah dirinya melihat ke sekeliling.

"Issei-san!"

Baru saja dia bisa bersandar, gadis yang berada di depannya itu langsung menyambar untuk memeluknya.

"Asia."

"Issei-san, yokatta... yokatta Issei-san... hountoni yokatta!" Issei tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi mengetahui Asia terlihat begitu lega seperti ini dia hanya bisa membiarkan Asia memeluknya.

Naruto menatap kebahagiaan di depannya dengan senyuman. Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan kebahagian tersebut.

Masih dalam pelukan Asia, melalui matanya, Issei tak sengaja mengetahui Naruto ada di sini, "Hoo! Manusia kucing! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyanya dengan berisik.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ingin menonjok mulut berisikmu itu?!" Naruto juga berteriak sama halnya dengan Issei.

"Kau pasti ingin menginjak tangan Asia lagi kan..."

"Issei-san, sebenarnya-"

"Asia kau diamlah sebentar, ini adalah urusan pria. Selain itu, aku baru-baru ini mengingat, Manusia kucing ini belum mengembalikan majalah milikku yang dia curi di kereta sewaktu kita pergi ke dunia bawah," ujar Issei. Setelah kemarin-kemarin dia mencari majalah edisi spesial yang dia beli dari kawannya Matsuda 3 bulan yang lalu, dia menyadari majalah itu kini telah tidak ada, dan dia mengingatnya bahwa majalah itu di bawa Naruto saat dia pergi ke dunia bawah untuk berlatih sebelumnnya.

"Huh," Naruto menanggapi itu dengan mendengus bangga. Dia lalu berdiri sambil membentuk sebuah segel ninja, "kau tidak tahu apa yang ku dapat dengan mengambil reverensi dari majalah itu."

Poft!

Kepulan asap mengepul di tempat Naruto berdiri. Lalu saat asap itu menipis dan akhirnya menghilang, Issei dan Asia dapat melihat sosok gadis bule yang memiliki rambut tergerai, bertubuh luar biasa proposional dan oppai yang bombastis, kini berdiri di tempat itu sambil memasang pose yang sungguh bergairah.

Croooot!

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Issei terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

.

O.o

.

Masalah yang menerpa iblis-iblis Kuoh telah reda. Mereka telah kembali ke kehidupan sekolah mereka. Dan saat itu bertepatan dengan fesitval olahraga yang sedang dirayakan.

Sebelumnya, di kelas 2-B , yakni kelas dimana Asia dan beberapa kawan-kawan iblisnya berada, telah mengadakan pemilihan-pemilihan mengenai perwakilan mereka dalam beberapa lomba yang akan di adakan. Salah satunya adalah lomba lari dan mencari harta karun yang diwakili oleh Irina dan Xenovia. Dirinya sendiri mewakili lomba balap kaki ikat yang lombanya dilakukan berpasangan, dan pasangan Asia adalah Issei. Lomba itu telah berlalu satu jam yang lalu dan mereka mendapat tempat mereka di posisi pertama.

Setelah pertandingannya itu, bersama Irina dan Xenovia, saat ini Asia sedang duduk di dekat lapangan sambil melihat lomba yang sedang diadakan. Lomba Baseball yang pertandingannya saat ini adalah kelasnya melawan kelas sebelah. Dari kelasnya ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang masuk dalam perwakilan. Mereka berdua terlihat hebat di lapangan. Sasuke dengan pemukulnya, dan Naruto sebagai penangkap bola.

Jelas banyak hal yang menyebakan mereka hebat dalam melakukan permainan itu. Seperti Sasuke yang ahli dalam berpedang, mengayunkan sesuatu seperti pemukul baseball sangatlah lihai baginya. Naruto sendiri tak bisa dibilang seorang shinobi jika dia tak ahli dalam menangkap sesuatu, menangkis sebuah kunai yang faktanya memiliki kecepatan super sonic untuk seorang 'gennin' saja dia bisa dengan mudah menangkisnya, apalagi jika dia harus menangkap bola kecil yang pelemparnya tak bisa mencapai kecepatan seperempat dari peluru yang ditembak dari sebuah pistol.

"Sugoi naa! Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san," ujar Asia dengan tatapan kagum melihat mereka bermain.

"Um! Tapi Naruto-kun yang paling hebat disitu! Naruto-kun ganbatee!" Irina yang berada di sampingnya malah lebih fanatik darinya.

"Aku tak terlalu paham dengan permainan ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku bisa menyadari bahwa mereka memang hebat," Xenovia ikut menimpali.

Mereka bertiga mulai membicarakan tentang bagaimana pertandingan ini berlangsung. Dengan sesekali tertawa ceria, mereka lebih terbawa pada pembicaraan mereka sampai mereka tidak lagi memperhatikan bagaimana pertandingan berlangsung.

Sementara itu di lapangan pertandingan terjadi, Sasuke yang saat ini kebagian menjadi seorang pithcer, sedang memulai persiapannya melempar bola. Saat wasit telah memberikan aba-aba, dia langsung melempar bola itu dengan kekuatan stabil.

Tlak!

Namun lemparannya dapat dipukul oleh pemukul lawan dan bola itu melambung tinggi ke angkasa. Saat itu salah satu pemain dari tim Sasuke telah menempatkan posisinya di tempat jatuhnya bola

"Hap!" pemain itu berhasil menangkap bola yang jatuh padanya. Tak memberikan jeda, dia langsung melakukan ancang-ancang dan membidikkan lemparan bolanya pada salah satu pemain lawan yang sedang berlari ke salah satu base, "rasakan ini! Bola ajaib super spesial!"

Namun saat dia melemparnya, dia sempat salah menaruh pijakannya dan membuat lemparannya itu salah arah. Bola itu mengarah di tempat penonton. Terarah pada seorang gadis berambut pirang, Asia.

"Asia, awas!" Irina yang pertama menyadari akan bola yang mengarah padanya langsung spontan berteriak. Namun Asia hanya menoleh dan jarak bola itu sudah sampai satu meter di depan wajahnya, dia spontan menutup matanya.

Bam!

"Naruto, tangkapan yang bagus!"

"Pakai matamu! Kau ingin merusak wajah penduduk lokal?!"

Suara-suara orang berteriak di depannya terdengar, merasakan tak ada bola yang datang padanya, Asia membuka matanya. Saat dia membukanya, apa yang pertama dia lihat adalah punggung lebar seorang laki-laki. Melihat lebih ke atas dia menemukan rambut kuning. Dia tahu itu adalah... Naruto.

Laki-laki itu kemudian langsung melempar bola itu dengan sangat cepat dan tepat mengenai punggung lawannya yang saat itu tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai base.

"Naruto, maafkan aku!" temannya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya melempar tadi berteriak meminta maaf.

"Bola ajaib super spesial sekarang dilarang!"

"Ahaha maaf-maaf!"

Setelah itu pertandingan kembali berjalan normal.

"Asia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xenovia.

"Um, aku baik-baik saja."

"Beruntung tadi ada Naruto-kun yang menangkap bolanya," ujar Irina.

"Um," Asia mengangguk, "aku belum berterima kasih padanya."

Mata Asia kini terpaku pada Naruto yang bermain. Setiap gerakannya tak lepas darinya. Laki-laki itu sudah empat kali ini memberikan bantuan yang berarti baginya. Dan dia hanya sempat mengatakan satu kali terima kasih dari keempat bantuan yang ia terima.

Dengan begitu, pertandingan telah selesai dengan kemenangan kelas 2-B. Asia langsung pergi dari tempatnya menuju ke tempat Naruto.

Naruto saat itu sedang duduk di tepi lapangan, dengan rumput yang menjadi alas duduknya dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah dirinya melepas tenaga sewaktu bermain. Tak terlalu banyak tenaga yang terkuras, selain karena dia menikmati permainan itu, fisik seorang ninja pada dirinya juga membuatnya hampir tidak kehilangan tenaga sama sekali. Saat matanya tertuju lurus menikmati suasana ramainya lapangan yang penuh dengan perlombaan, dia melihat Asia datang menghampirinya.

"Anoo, Na-Naruto-san," panggil Asia begitu dirinya berada di depan Naruto.

"Mm? Ada apa, Asia?" tanya Naruto.

Gelagat Asia terlihat kikuk untuk sesaat, pipinya juga memerah, namun dia meyakinkan dirinya dan menatap Naruto, "etoo... aku ingin berterima kasih." Dia menunduk sesaat, pertanda dia tulus untuk permintaan maafnya, dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Terima kasih sudah nyelamatin nyawaku tadi. Berkat kamu, aku bisa terus hidup."

"Tidak-tidak, kayaknya bolanya nggak sekuat itu deh," Naruto sweatdrop sendiri mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar seseorang mati hanya gara-gara wajahnya kena lemparan bola softball. Kalau pun ada, dia yakin orang itu sudah cacat parah sebelumnya.

"Dan Naruto-san," Asia tersenyum, senyum tulus yang ia pasang hanya untuk orang yang memberikan hutang budi padanya, "terima kasih telah menyembuhkan Issei-san."

Naruto ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, "tidak masalah. Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, itu tidaklah masalah buatku."

Senyum Asia semakin lebar. Merah dipipinya juga semakin pekat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia tak menyangka ada orang sebaik ini selain Issei sebelumnya. Orang itu ingin membantunya hanya dengan bayaran kebahagiannya. Belum pernah dia mendengar kata-kata seindah itu.

Naruto yang tersenyum, mengembalikan pandangannya pada suasana lapangan. Perkataannya tadi mungkin tidak memiliki maksud dalam untuknya. Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang benar dia rasakan. Tapi meskipun begitu, sadar atau tidak dia telah membuat kekaguman Asia padanya semakin meningkat.

.

O.o

.

Pagi, Asia berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Xenovia. Sebelumnya Issei juga bersama mereka, namun dia telah dibawah kabur oleh kedua koleganya. Jadinya, saat ini mereka hanya berdua.

"Oh! Asia, aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku akan pergi mengambilnya sebentar. Kau duluan saja!" Xenovia yang berjalan bersamanya tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkannya tanpa dirinya bisa membalas.

Asia kini berjalan sendirian menujuk sekolahnya. Saat dia berjalan, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah ekor yang melambai-lambai di balik tong sampah di pinggir pertigaan jalan yang berada di samping tiang-tengah-tengah titik pertemuan dari pertigaan tersebut. Ketika dia mendekat, sesuatu membuatnya kaget,

Guk!

Ekor itu ternyata adalah ekor dari seekor anjing. Dia menggonggong keras mengetahui Asia ada di dekatnya. Dia seperti tak suka dengan keberadaan Asia di sekitarnya.

Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!

Sementara anjing itu menggonggong, Asia tetap berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Asia ingin kabur. Dia sediri juga takut dengan anjing galak seperti yang ada di depannya itu. Tapi jalannya ini hanya ada satu arah, kedua tikungan yang berada di depannya telah di hadang oleh anjing galak yang tak menyukainya itu, sedangkan kalau dia berbalik dia tidak mungkin mencapai sekolahnya. Namun saat itu...

Trang trang traaaaaang trang trang trang

Braak!

"DASAR ANJING SIALAN! PERHATIKAN JALANMU!"

Trang trang traaaaaang trang trang trang

Asia hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung melihat kejadian barusan. Kejadian itu tidak dapat di tangkap sepenuhnya olehnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto datang dengan menaiki motornya, kemudian dia menabrak anjing itu, mengumpatnya sesaat, lalu kembali melaju pergi meninggalkan anjing itu yang tepar di pinggir jalan.

Dengan begitu, Asia melangkah ke sekolah tanpa adanya hambatan.

Dan ikut meninggalkan anjing yang tepar itu.

.

O.o

.

Saat itu Asia sedang menyiapkan makan malamnya di rumah Issei. Dengan mengenakan apron berwarna pink di tubuhnya, Asia dengan lihai mencampurkan setiap bahan untuk makanannya. Aroma sedap menguar sampai di ruang makan. Bahkan Issei yang sudah bersiap di kursinya kini kepalanya jatuh di meja dan air liurnya telah menetes-netes dalam ketidaksabaran, seperti aroma masakan itu telah menaklukkan sang Sekiryuutei.

Asia hanya tersenyum dengan kegiatannya. Sambil bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa sunyi, dia melakukan setiap kegiatannya dengan baik. Saat dia ingin memotong bahan-bahannya, dia memotong, saat dia menambahkan rempah ke dalam masakannya, dia menaruhnya di sana. Dan saat dia ingin mengambil bumbu yang berada di atas lemari dapur, dia...

"Kyaaa!"

Jeritan Asia mengejutkan seluruh penghuni rumah. Beberapa penghuni rumah berbondong bondong datang padanya. Dan yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang saat itu sampai adalah Rias.

"Ada apa, Asia?" tanya Rias. Ketika dia datang dia melihat wajah Asia yang ketakutan terpaku pada lemari dapur. Mengetahui hal itu, dia mengarahkan tatapannya ke tempat yang dilihat Asia. Disana dia bisa menemuka serangga berwarna coklat yang merayap di tempat itu. Itu kecoak.

"Rias onee-sama, ada kecoak!" Asia menjawab pertanyaan Rias tadi. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh kesamping di tempat Rias berada. Namun dia melihat keadaan Rias tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Dia seperti lebih jijik dengan makluk itu.

Seperti tahu akan hal itu, kecoak itu merayap cepat ke tempat Rias dan Asia berada.

""KYAAAA!""

Krep!

"Teme, jangan lari kau!"

"Apa yang kau mau, Dobe!"

"Kau lupa membayar makananmu brengsek! Karena kau, aku harus menjadi pelayan selama sehari, tahu!"

Hening.

Begitu suara itu selesai semuanya menjadi hening.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bagaimana tiba-tiba dua orang aneh masuk melalui jendela dapur, lalu berjalan di langit-langit atap, lalu turun kebawah dan salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang menginjak kecoak yang sedang merayap, lalu sejenak melakukan kejar-kejaran bagaikan ninja di ruangan itu, lalu kembali ke jendela dan pergi.

Rias dan Asia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada kejadian itu.

Rias menoleh pada Asia sambil mengendikan bahu, "baru datang langsung pergi?"

Asia sendiri hanya bisa membalasnya dengan wajah polos yang kebingungan.

.

O.o

.

Setelah hari itu berlalu, berkali-kali Asia di selematkan oleh Naruto. Meskipun 90% dari semuanya adalah hal konyol dan sama sekali tak pantas diberi status 'masalah'. Tapi meskipun begitu, setiap tindakan Naruto itu membawa hal positif pada perasaan Asia. Dia kini lebih mempercayai pemuda pirang itu. Hal itu membuat Asia kini lebih berani untuk mendekati Naruto dan berbicara padanya. Mereka jadi semakin akrab.

Saat ini, pada istirahat makan siang, seperti biasa Naruto tidak ada di kelas. Dia diseret entah kemana oleh Irina. Asia yang telah selesai dengan bentonya, meringkasi barang-barangnya dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Karena dia hari ini lupa membawa minumannya, dia keluar dari kelas untuk membeli minuman di mesin minuman.

Mesin minuman itu berada di luar gedung. Ketika dia ingin berbelok melewati pintu masuk utama gedung sekolahnya, dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Asia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping sedikit menjauh dari pintu utama. Lalu seseorang keluar sambil berjalan dari sana. Itu Naruto.

Asia tersenyum. Ternyata dia benar. Jam-jam seperti ini Naruto akan lewat sini, dan jika dia tidak menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, dia akan berakhir seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Dimana dengan sadisnya Naruto menginjak tangannya.

"Naruto-san!" panggil Asia dengan senyuman.

"Oh, Asia," Naruto menoleh pada sosok Asia, "sedang apa kau disini."

"Aku ingin membeli minuman di luar."

"Ooh, Minu-"

"Naruto-kun di mana kau?!"

"Giih!" tubuh Naruto seketika menegang di tengah pembicaraan saat barusan dia mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggilnya, "kali ini cepat sekali dia mencariku."

"Irina-san?" Asia yang melihat Irina berjalan sambil memanggil-manggil nama Naruto terlihat memiringkan kepalanya. "Ir-" ketika dia ingin memanggil tiba-tiba mulutnya langsung di bekap Naruto.

"Sssiiiihhh." Naruto memberikan tanda untuknya diam. Asia mengangguk mengerti.

"Tolong sembunyikan aku dari alien itu," Naruto membuat segel ninja lalu bunyi 'poft' terdengar bersamaan dengan asap yang mengeluarkan sebuah botol plastik berisikan minuman. Asia menangkap botol itu dengan tangannya.

Irina yang datang melihat Asia, dia lalu menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Asia, apa kau melihat Naruto-kun?"

"Barusan dia ada disini, tapi sekarang tidak tahu dimana," jawab Asia jujur.

"Sou ka," gumam Irina, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Dengan begitu Irina berjalan meninggalkannya.

Asia menatap kepergian Irina dengan wajah polos. Tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan malaikat itu mencari-cari Naruto, dan dia juga tak tahu kenapa Naruto menghilang menjauh dari Irina.

Beberapa saat dia terdiam, dia akhirnya berkata.

"Oh, aku haus sekali."

Ketika Asia membuka tutup botol minumannya, sebuah suara dengan tergesa berbicara padanya, "eheee! Asia! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan seenaknya ingin memasukan kepala orang ke mulutmu!"

"Hmm?" Asia bingung. Suara itu berasal dari botol minumannya.

"Ini aku! Ini aku! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Poft

Sesaat setelah berkata seperti itu, botol itu kembali mengepulkan asap dan Naruto muncul kembali dengan sendirinya.

"Oh, Naruto-san, dari mana saja kamu? Tadi Irina-san mencarimu lho."

Keringat sebesar pantat sapi jatuh di belakang Naruto. Dengan sebelah mata yang berkedut dia berkata dengan nada tidak percaya, "jangan bilang kau tidak tahu sedari tadi aku disini?"

"Tidak."

Plak

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, "jangan bilang kau tidak pernah lihat ninja di Tv?"

"Aku tidak pernah lihat."

Naruto menoleh pada pemirsa di layar Tv dengan air mata menangis ala anime, "Ninja sudah punah!"

Di bawah layar tertulis 'Turunkan harga perawan!' yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan masalah yang terjadi.

Kembali pada kehidupan, Naruto telah selesai dari acara shocknya dan kembali menatap Asia. Asia yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat semua tingkah Naruto berkata padanya, "Naruto-san orangnya aneh ya."

Naruto kembali menoleh pada pemirsa di layar Tv dengan air mata menangis ala anime, "Orang aneh baru saja menyebutku aneh!" untuk kedua kalinya Naruto mendapatkan rasa shock di hatinya. Dan senyum polos yang di pasang Asia membuat perasaanya tambah buruk. _'Bagaimana bisa dia menghina orang sambil tersenyum sebahagia itu?'_ batinnya tak menyangka.

Keakraban mereka telah terbukti. Saat itu telah selesai, sambil berjalan ke luar gedung menuju tempat mesin minuman berada, mereka banyak berbincang-bincang mengenai berbagai macam topik.

Naruto menaruh tubuhnya di atas kursi yang tersedia di tempat itu. Asia mengikuti Naruto dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Setelah membuka minuman mereka masing-masing, mereka mulai meneguk minuman itu untuk melepas dahaga.

"Aaah!" Naruto mendesah nikmat, "minuman ini segar sekali."

"Um, Naruto-san juga suka rasa jeruk ya."

"Yah, begitulah."

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, menikmati suasana istirahat makan siang ini, banyak pemandangan murid-murid yang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka tampak di mata kedua remaja pirang itu.

"Anoo, Naruto-san," ujar Asia memanggil Naruto.

"Mm?" Naruto menoleh mengetahui namanya di panggil, "ada apa?"

Asia terlihat agak ragu namun akhirnya dia mengatakan ini.

"Aku hanya sedikit penasaran. Saat kau menolong Issei-san, kenapa tatapanmu padanya bisa seperti itu?"

"Anoo nee, Asia. Jika kau ingin mengatakan apa aku menyukai sesama jenis, aku akan langsung mengatakan, aku masih normal."

"Bububukan itu maksudku," ujar Asia gelagapan. Dia memang tak bermaksud begitu, dan malah dia tak menyangka apa yang ditangkap Naruto bisa sejauh itu. Dia lalu melanjutkan, "maksudku, kenapa kau mengatakan Issei-san keren?"

"Bukankah dia memang keren," jawab Naruto santai.

"Yah, dia memang keren. Tapi yang ingin kutanyakan itu..."

Asia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tak memiliki kalimat yang pas untuk menanyakan rasa penasarannya. Bagaimanapun, ekspresi Naruto saat itu juga sangat susah dijelaskan. Dia seperti kagum akan sosok Issei, tapi dia juga seperti melihat orang lain dalam diri Issei, banyak yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, tapi yang Asia dapat pastikan saat itu. Naruto saat itu sangatlah mirip dengan dirinya saat menemukan penyelamat hidupnya.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi membisu. Tak ada dari mereka yang berkata. Naruto belumlah menjawab, sedangkan Asia sendiri hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap Naruto mau menjawabnya. Suara angin yang berhembus saat itu bahkan dapat mereka dengar. Lambaiannya membawa rambut mereka berkibar dalam arah angin itu berhembus.

Saat angin itu reda, dan keheningan kembali datang, saat itulah Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Kau tahu, mendengar ceritamu tentang si muka cabul itu, entah kenapa membuatku mengingat orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari neraka."

"Neraka?" tanya Asia. Tatapannya terpaku pada Naruto yang berkata sambil memandang langit seolah dia sedang mengenang sesuatu.

"Yah, neraka. Kau tahu neraka apa itu?" Naruto menoleh pada Asia.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Neraka yang benar-benar menyiksamu. Sesuatu yang sangat membuatmu menderita seakan kau tidak ingin hidup dan mati saat itu juga. Neraka itu bernama kesepian."

Asia tercengang akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Asia tahu apa itu, sesuatu yang dia pahami karena dia sendiri pernah merasakannya. Dirinya yang dulu, yang selalu menginginkan yang namanya teman, sangat mengerti dengan perasaan itu.

"Dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari neraka itu adalah dengan menemukan orang yang berharga. Kau mengerti sekarang? Itulah alasanku. Aku mengagumi Issei karena dia memiliki tempat dihatimu, aku kagum padanya karena dia memiliki arti bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia mengingatkanku pada sosok yang aku anggap pahlawan, orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari neraka itu."

Langit biru kembali menjadi pemandangan Naruto. Dalam bayangannya, Naruto mengingat masing-masing orang itu. Banyak dari sejumlah orang yang telah menjadi pahlawannya. Teman-temannya, guru-gurunya, hokage yang membesarkannya, penduduk desa yang telah berbalik menyayanginya, dan orang-orang berharganya lainnya. Namun dari semua itu, yang pertama selalu mendapatkan tempat di hatinya.

Ketika kecil, di dalam dirinya yang hampa, saat semua orang menjauhinya dan dia tidak bisa mendekati mereka, hal berarti seperti mengakui keberadaannya yang dilakukan guru Iruka padanya itu telah membuat perasaannya terbentuk. Saat dia hampir jatuh dalam kegelapan yang disebut dendam akan penduduk desanya, seseorang datang memberikan punggungnya untuk melindungi dirinya, dan sambil sekarat bersama darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, orang itu tersenyum dan mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya Uzumaki Naruto adalah muridnya yang luar biasa seperti itu membuat Naruto sadar, siapa itu pahlawan. Siapa itu penyelamat.

Dia adalah orang yang mengakuinya.

Senyumannya mengembang ketika mengenang hal itu kembali, "mereka semua itu memang orang bodoh dan nekat. Tapi merekalah pahlawan, mereka yang telah menyelamatkan kita. Orang yang menjadi berharga bagi kita," dia lalu menoleh pada Asia dengan senyumannya tadi, "dan karena aku memiliki orang berharga, aku mengerti kalau aku tidak ingin orang itu meninggalkanku. Maka dari itu, aku menolong Issei karena berpikir kau juga tak ingin dia meninggalkanmu."

Asia tersenyum. Dia tersentuh mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Pipinya merona bukti dari perasaan yang tidak bisa dia tahan. Dalam hatinya dia mengatakan Naruto adalah orang yang sungguh baik. Seperti yang dikatakannya. Issei yang bodoh dan nekat adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Hidupnya dulu pahit, penuh akan kepedihan. Dia dibuang oleh orang tuanya, lalu di buang oleh gereja yang membesarkannya, dan setelah mengalami banyaknya penderitaan, dia mati di tangan malaikat jatuh. Tak ada dari masing-masing tempat pelabuhannya yang benar-benar menginginkannya. Dimanapun dia berada, entah itu orang tua ataupun gereja yang berlebel suci, dirinya tetaplah tidak diinginkan.

Di saat-saat itu Asia menginginkan teman. Seseorang yang katanya merupakan orang yang akan ada dan menerimanya. Namun saat itu dia tidak bisa menemukannya, bukan hanya kerena kebebasannya dibatasi oleh pihak gereja saat itu, tapi juga kerena orang-orang menganggapnya aneh karena kekuatannya, mereka menjauhinya seakan dia adalah orang yang pantas dijauhi. Lalu saat dia berada di puncak penderitaan...

Orang itu datang.

Issei datang dan mengatakan dia ingin menjadi temannya. Hal itu menyelamatkannya. Hal itu mengubah hidupnya.

Asia tak menyangka ada orang yang sangat mengerti perasaannya. Dia menyadari sepertinya Naruto memiliki kehidupan yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Dan seseorang yang paling mengerti dirimu adalah mereka yang mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Apapun itu bagi mereka yang halnya punya suatu kesamaan, bila mereka bersama mereka pasti akan lebih baik, meskipun itu sesuatu yang menyedihkan sekaligus. Bahkan dalam ilmu matematika hal itu sudah dipatenkan, negatif bertemu dengan negatif akan jadi positif. Dengan itu, Asia yakin, untuk seterusnya, keberadaan Naruto disisinya akan sangat dibutuhkannya.

"Naruto-san, orangnya sangat baik ya."

Naruto Cuma mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil berkata, "tidak-tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuinginkan."

Asia tertawa geli.

"Orang yang kau bicarakan. Dia pasti sangat berharga bagimu ya."

"Yah, begitulah."

Tapi orang yang dimaksud Naruto, dan orang-orang berharganya lainnya sudah tidak ada. Dia berada di tempat berbeda dengan mereka. Kadang kala itu membuat Naruto rindu dengan mereka. Namun meskipun begitu, dia tak menyesalinya. Bahkan bila dia sudah tak bisa bertemu mereka, Naruto sekarang telah mendapat orang-orang berharganya yang baru. Hal itu membuatnya mendapat kesimpulan.

Naruto berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Senyuman mengembang bersama dengan pandangannya yang tertuju cerah pada murid-murid yang saat itu masih menikmati istirahat makan siang mereka.

"Tapi orang berharga itu tidak akan datang hanya di satu tempat. Orang-orang seperti itu akan selalu datang saat kita percaya mereka akan datang."

Tatapan Asia pada Naruto lebih melembut. Asia percaya itu. Bila mana dia percaya, yang namanya orang-orang berharga pasti akan datang padanya.

Dan Asia percaya...

Naruto adalah orang berharga yang datang padanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Bukannya waktu-waktu seperti ini dibuat istirahat dan menyiapkan diri untuk UNAS besok lusa, aku malah membuat waktu ini untuk mengetik cerita.

Haah, salahkan feel menulisku yang tiba-tiba meledak karena membayangkan chapter ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa sangat feel saat menulis, terakhir kalinya...? udah lupa, mungkin dific sebelah.

Tapi yah akhirnya aku menulis juga.

Sebenarnya aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan karakter Irina disini. Kecintaanku padanya bahkan telah mengalahkan cintaku pada Sona(anjirr! NTR).

Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tetap akan berpikir obyektif dan tetap bertahan pada alur yang sebenarnya. Yang tinggal satu chapter lagi akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sebelumnya aku hampir pasrah dengan menjadikan Asia pair Naruto. Aku mengira aku telah salah memainkan alurnya di alur saat ini. Di alur ini, perasaan Asia pada Issei sebenarnya sudah mutlak. Yang sebenarnya Asialah yang menyembuhkan Issei. Aku dulu tidak memperkirakan itu. Lebih tepatnya karena aku lupa.

Namun kepundungan itu telah dikalahkan oleh WC ku. Saat melakukan **** tak sengaja aku kepikiran, dan menemukan sebuah celah, yang mana dapat membalikan semua itu. Dan inilah celah yang kutulis.

Dan bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa dengan chapter ini perasaan Asia pada Naruto bisa menyangingi perasaannya pada Issei?

Kalau menurutku pribadi, perasaan Asia pada Naruto saat ini telah mencapai 75%. Banyak hal yang telah membuatnya meroket sampai pada persentase tersebut. Hal yang paling besar tentunya karena Naruto dan Asia punya latar belakang yang kurang lebih sama.

Namun meskipun begitu, jika dibandingingkan dengan Issei, saat ini Naruto tetap kalah. Perbandingannya menurutku 55 : 45 untuk kemenangan Issei. Tak perlu aku sebutkan mungkin kalian sudah tahu sendiri apa yang membuat hal itu terjadi.

Yang penting Naruto sudah mendapatkan tempat di hati Asia, itu sudah cukup. Untuk seterusnya perasaannya bisa berkembang.

Dan pembahasan lainnya mending kalian tanya aja jika tidak mengerti atau perlu dijelaskan. Karena saat ini akan langsung masuk sesi balas review yeay

 **Cocoq** : WOW? Aku tidak tahu kalau kekuatan fic ini sampai bisa membuat kamu jenggutan. Entah kenapa aku sedikit bangga. Makasih udah mau review.

 **Kamalaya** : Hahaha, sayangnya aku tidak punya kerang, yang kupunya adalah keong ajaib. Thanks udah review.

 **Bayu** : terima kasih udah mau review

 **kazehaya** **levi** : Ok, pastinya aku lanjut. Makasih udah review

 **Bayu** : Makasih banget. Kamu juga yang terbaik :D

 **Guest** : Haha begitu ya. Syukurlah. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest** : Hmm, ikuti aja dulu, nanti kamu bakal tahu. Thanks udah review

 **Z** : Hmm, sepertinya aku mengenalmu, tapi entahlah. Yang penting terima kasih banyak udah mau review.

 **uchihatama** : Ho, begitu kah? Kalau chapter 11 bagaimana?

.

Hmm aku berharap kalain menikmati chapter kali ini. dan juga aku minta doa pada kalian semua untuk UN yang akan aku jalani hari senin besok, semoga aku dan semua angkatanku dapat lulus dengan nilai baik, terutama aku tehe :p, semoga aku bisa dapat nilai baik dan menjadi yang terbaik. Amiin!

.

.


	13. Pertarungan dalam suasana malam

Suki = Suka

Koi = Cinta

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 13 : Pertarungan dalam suasana malam

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : T

Genre : Intinya, ini Advanture&Romance

Pair : Sona X Naruto, Sasuke, Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Disuatu malam, ada dari kelompok para iblis muda yang sedang berada dalam satu ruang.

Ruang yang sedang bergerak di langit malam, ruang yang terbang melintas dengan ditarik seekor kuda perang berkaki delapan, Slepnir.

Ruangan itu tidak lain hanyalah sebuah kereta. Kereta besar yang juga ditarik kuda besar. Namun selain iblis, ada tiga makluk lagi yang sedang berada dalam ruang kereta tersebut. Yang pertama adalah seorang laki-laki yang terlihat diusia paruh baya memiliki rambut hitam dengan bagian depannya yang berwarna kuning, sang gubenur malaikat jatuh Azazel. Gadis cantik dengan setelan bisnis yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih seputih salju, Rossweisse sang Valkyrie. Orang tua yang memiliki rambut panjang dan jenggot berwarna abu-abu, juga sebuah penutup mata yang dia pakai di mata kirinya, dewa perang yang bergelar dewa ketua di mitologi Norse, Odin.

Kelompok iblis di sana yang merupakan kelompok Gremory telah kehilangan dua diantaranya yang bertugas menjaga perjalanan kereta di luar. Mereka adalah pasangan knight sekaligus pendekar pedang yang ada, yakni Kiba dan Xenovia. Di luar mereka di temani oleh malaikat Irina dan Barakiel, salah satu dari petinggi malaikat jatuh.

Brak!

Namun malaikat yang ada di luar tadi kini datang sambil membanting pintu. Perhatian semua orang teralih padanya karena tindakan tak terduga itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Irina?" tanya Issei.

"Etoo...," tingkah Irina terlihat agak canggung, namun dia tetap mengatakan ini, "kira-kira berapa lama lagi perjalanan ini selesai? Kiba-san dan Xenovia tidak tahu hal ini, dan bertanya pada Barakiel-san... aku tidak enak padanya... dia terlihat murung."

Seseorang yang mengumbar aura murung saat mendengarnya adalah Akeno. Orang-orang menyadari itu dan mereka berpikir ada yang terjadi dengan dua keluarga itu.

"Kenapa denganmu? Memangnya kau ingin apa setelah tahu kapan tugas ini selesai," tanya Rias.

"Yah... tidak ada yang penting sih... aku Cuma ingin tahu saja," ujar Irina dengan canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang terlihat memerah.

Semua orang memasang mata setangah terbuka dengan alis yang terangkat melihat tanggapan dari gadis dengan model rambut twintal itu. 'Kelihatan banget bohongnya,' batin semuanya.

Rias mendesah. "Aku mendengar ini dari Kiba dan Xenovia, jangan bilang kau bertanya hal ini hanya karena ingin bertemu Naruto?"

"Eh!" Irina terlihat terkejut, merah dipipinya semakin pekat, kecanggungannya berubah menjadi kepanikan, "bukan! Bukan! Bukan seperti itu!

'Dakara, kelihatan banget bohongnya,' batin semuanya.

Lagi-lagi Rias mendesah, "aku tak akan bertanya lagi. Tugas ini masih akan berjalan lama, Odin-sama masih harus pergi untuk pertemuan dengan dewa-dewa Jepang. Pertemuan seperti itu tentunya akan memakan banyak waktu. Bukan hanya kamu, yang lainnya juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganmu, mereka sudah kelelahan dengan perjalan ini, jadi kuharap kamu bisa tetap fokus dengan tugasmu."

Mendengar itu Irina terdiam dengan mangalihkan tatapannya. Wajah manis gadis itu tampak murung, tapi melihat ke sekitar, dia mengerti akan perkataan Rias barusan. Banyak dari teman-temannya yang terlihat letih, tentunya dia bukanlah orang yang satu-satunya mengharapkan tugas ini selesai secepatnya. Tapi ayolah, sebelumnya perjalan ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dilabeli nama 'tugas', sesuatu seperti ini lebih bisa disebut 'tamasya'. Selama ini yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mengunjungi tempat-tempat aneh di seluruh Jepang yang semuanya tak lepas dari minuman keras dan gadis-gadis cantik nan seksi. Letih karena hal itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal.

Dalam hati Irina mengumpat. Setidaknya jika memang harus melakukan perjalanan seperti ini, yang dia harapkan untuk bersamanya bukanlah bersama teman-temannya ataupun ditemani tiga orang tua yang dua diantaranya adalah orang mesum. Jika dia memang harus mampir ke tempat-tempat romansa dan hotel cinta, yang paling dia harapkan adalah bersama Naruto. Dengan arak atau minuman keraspun juga tidak buruk, itu malah akan membuat suasana semakin mendebarkan. Dia sampai bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Dalam cahaya remang, juga aroma erotis dan menggairahkan, di tempat empuk dan nyaman yang dihuni olehnya dan Naruto dengan pakaian yang ditanggalkan, suasana yang didasari dengan cinta dan penuh nafsu, mereka bersatu dalam kehangatan satu sama lain. Tidak ada apapun yang lebih dekat padanya selain Naruto, dan tidak ada apapun selain dirinya yang lebih dekat pada Naruto. Masing-masing dari mereka... keduanya... hanya ingin...

"Kuhe kuhehe kuhehehe!"

Keringat sebesar hidung squidward jatuh di belakang kepala semua orang melihat Irina yang kini tengah tertawa aneh bersama pipinya yang merona hebat dengan air liur yang mengeces di sudut bibir dan lubang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah. Dan yang membuat semua orang di sana menatap kejadian itu dengan mata tak menyangka adalah karena sebuah fenomena dimana mereka melihat Irina tengah menggeliat sambil memeluk badannya sendiri.

"Menjijikan," orang yang pertama bersuara adalah Koneko dengan wajah dan suara datarnya. Itu adalah hal yang muncul dari lubuk hatinya. Sungguh.

""A-ag-agh!"" Rias dan Issei menganga melihatnya.

"Hahahaha!" Azazel tertawa.

"Anak muda sekarang tampaknya lebih liar ya," ujar Odin, dia lalu menatap Rossweisse, "kau juga harus menirunya, tak elok kalau kau kalah darinya."

Mendengar itu pipi Rossweisse memerah, "Ini bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dijadikan persaingan!"

Dari semua orang itu, satu-satunya yang tak suka saat melihat kejadian itu adalah Asia. Pipinya memerah, dia tahu apa yang sedang dibayangkan Irina. "Irina-san! Jangan berpikiran mesum tentang Naruto-san!"

"Eh?!" perkataan Asia membuat Irina tersadar. Dia terlihat kelabakan melihat semura orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Merah dipipinya adalah tingkat tertinggi dari semua transformasi rasa malu yang pernah dialaminya selama ini. "Etoo... kalian salah paham..."

""""Mmm..?"""" semuanya hanya bergumam tidak percaya.

Hal ini menambah rasa malu Irina, dia terlihat panik di tempatnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari kepalanya dan asap yang mengepul.

Namun, disaat semua itu,

KALKUN!

HIHEEEEEEEEEEN!

Tiba tiba kereta berhenti, dan dampak kargo yang berhenti tiba-tiba membuat semua yang ada di sana tersentak. Mereka kehilangan keseimbangan pada saat kejadian itu terjadi.

Kemudian suasana bisu terjadi, suara "Cesss" yang berasal dari kargo adalah satu-satunya suara yang tedengar.

"Kalkun?"

"Hihen?"

Dua orang yang menghilangkan suasana terdiam itu adalah Issei dengan keringat jatuh di belakang kepalanya, dan Asia dengan wajah polosnya.

"Oi-oi, efek suara macam apa itu?" ujar Issei sweatdrop. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar efek suara yang menyebut nama 'unggas' di dalamnya.

Bersyukur dan menghilangkan rasa malunya, Irina membalas perkataan Issei, "tapi itu sesuai dengan di LN yang ada di Baka-Tsuki."

"Itu pasti karena translatornya penggemar kalkun! Siapa translator di sana? Kristoper21 ya?" tanya Issei.

"Bukan, dia di bagian Overlord. Kalau High School Dx-teh..! kenapa kita malah membahas soal LN!"

"Kau benar, kita harus mengurangi bagian komedi pada cerita ini," Issei mengangguk oleh kata-kata Irina tanpa sadar bahwa dialah penyebab percakapan gila bin ngaco ini terjadi.

Keringat jatuh di belakang kepala semua orang melihat interaksi yang baru saja terjadi diantara Issei dan Irina. Tapi mengesampingkan hal itu, semuanya kini kembali bersiaga.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti, ini pasti tidak bagus."

Baik Azazel dan Rossweisse tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun firasat mereka mengatakan ini buruk, itu diperkuat saat mereka melihat raut wajah Odin yang menjadi serius. Hal itu membuat mereka saling pandang sejenak dan mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

Sebelum peristiwa kereta ini berhenti, Issei sebelumnya sempat mendengar teriakan Sleipnir. Itu artinya sesuatu telah terjadi pada kuda besar itu. berpikir tentang hal itu, Issei melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Dari sana dia dapat melihat Kiba dan Xenovia yang tengah dalam posisi bertarung dimana Barakiel ada diposisi di depan mereka. Suasana yang terjadi membuat Issei tampak tak tenang, dia dengan tergesa mulai membuka jendela dan segera keluar dari dalam kereta. Disaat yang sama dengan itu, dia juga memulai perhitungan Balance Breakernya.

Melelaui tepi kereta, Issei melihat di depan sana ada seorang lelaki muda yang tengah mengambang. Dia laki laki tampan dengan mata yang kelihatan jahat. Pakaian yang dia kenakan mirip jubah yang dipakai Odin saat dia berdandan secara normal. Meski warna utamanya adalah hitam. Dia seperti membawa aroma gelap yang sungguh tak mengenakan dalam menunjukkan dirinya.

Semua orang sudah berada di udara, hanya dirinya yang masih bertahan di tepi kereta bersama dengan Asia dan Gasper. Issei melihat Rossweisse yang tampaknya mengenal siapa lelaki itu memasang ekspresi terkejut. Azazel yang melayang di udara dengan kedua belas sayapnya membuat suara dengan lidahnya melihat laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu lalu mengibaskan jubahnya sambil menyeringai dan kemudian berbicara dengan lantang.

"Senang bertemu kalian semua! Aku adalah Dewa-Jahat dari Eropa Utara! Loki!"

Total mata semua orang berubah serius. Mereka seperti terkejut akan deklarasi barusan. Sesuatu yang bernama jahat, terlebih lagi dewa, menjadi faktor yang membuat keadaan tegang terjadi.

"Ternyata Loki-dono. Tak kusangka akan menemuimu di tempat seperti ini. Apa kau memiliki urusan dengan kami? Di kereta ini terdapat Dewa-Ketua dari Eropa Utara Odin-dono. Tindakanmu adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan sembari mengetahui itu, bukan?" Azazel bertanya dengan kalem.

Dewa bernama Loki itu kemudian berbicara sambil menyilangkan lengannya, "Tidak banyak yang ingin kulakukan. Dewa-Ketua kami meninggalkan kediaman kami untuk bersentuhan dengan golongan-golongan lain, dan itu sangat tak bisa diterima."

Pernyataan yang jelas-jelas terdengar seperti antagonis. Positif, semua orang menganggap dewa jahat di depan mereka itu adalah musuh.

Mendengar itu, Azazel mengubah cara bicaranya.

"Kau cukup arogan untuk menyatakan itu dengan berani, Loki."

Suaranya juga bercampur dengan amarah. Biarpun dia terlihat seperti itu, Azazel adalah seseorang yang mencintai kedamaian, jadi dia sepertinya membenci mereka yang datang dan seenaknya merusak kedamaian.

Mendengar Azazel, Loki tertawa dengan senang.

"Fuhahahaha, kau hanyalah gagak rendahan. Normalnya bertemu iblis atau ras sebangsamu adalah hal paling tak kusukai, tapi apa boleh buat.—Bersama dengan Odin dan yang lainnya, kau akan menerima hukumanku."

"Jadi tak apa-apakah bagimu untuk bersentuhan dengan golongan-golongan lain? Itu kontradiktif dengan sifatmu."

"Tak masalah jika itu untuk menghancurkan. Sekalipun aku tak pernah menyetujui dengan kedamaian. Religi kalianlah yang sudah melangkahi tanah kami dan menyebarkan Injil dengan seenaknya."

"Tak ada artinya mengatakan hal itu padaku. Katakan itu pada Michael atau almarhum Tuhan dari Injil," sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, Azazel mengatakan itu dengan ringan.

"Yang pasti, ini adalah masalah besar kalau Dewa-Ketua-dono sampai bernegosiasi dengan Dewa-Dewa dari Timur. Kalau seperti ini maka kami tak akan bisa menciptakan hari Ragnarok. Apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dengan menukar informasi mengenai Yggdrasil?"

Azazel mengabaikan pertanyaan Loki dan lebih memilih untuk mengacungkan jarinya sekaligus bertanya.

"Aku akan menanyakan satu hal padamu! Apa tindakanmu berkaitan dengan Khaos Brigade!? Tunggu, kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, kau bukan Dewa-Jahat-sama yang akan menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur."

Loki membalas balik tanpa peduli, "aku merasa muak kalau kau mencampurkan opiniku dengan para teroris tolol itu – aku datang kemari karena kemauanku sendiri. Dan Ophis tak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Azazel mengendurkan tekanan di tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau bukan dari Khaos Brigade. Namun ini tetap saja masalah. Aku paham, kakek tua. Jadi ini masalah yang golongan Utara miliki, huh."

Saat mengatakan itu Azazel melihat ke arah kereta, dan saat itu Odin baru saja keluar dari sana bersama Rossweisse. Dia mulai berjalan di udara, setiap dia melangkah selalu muncul lingkaran sihir yang menjadi pijakannnya.

"Mmm, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Yang namanya orang tolol selalu bisa kau dapatkan di mana saja, termasuk di golongan dewa," ujar Odin sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

"Loki-sama! Tindakanmu sudah melampaui kekuasaanmu! Melakukan sesuatu seperti mengarahkan taringmu terhadap Dewa-Ketua! Ini tak termaafkan! Anda harus membuat argumen di pertemuan resmi!"

Dengan cepat Rossweisse berganti dari jas bisnis ke armor sambil mengatakan itu pada Loki.

Namun Loki tak mendengarkan.

"Gadis tempur biasa sepertimu tak layak menghalangiku. Aku menanyai Odin. Apa kau masih berniat melakukan sesuatu yang berada di luar dunia Norse kita?"

"Yup. Berbicara dengan Azazel dan Sirzehcs itu ribuan kali lebih menarik daripada berbicara denganmu. Aku ingin tahu banyak tentang Shinto Jepang. Mereka juga tertarik pada Yggdrasil kita. Setelah kami membuat perdamaian, aku bermaksud untuk menukar budaya kami dengan mengirim pembawa pesan kami masing-masing."

Mendengar itu, Loki tersenyum. "Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi rencanamu. Sungguh tindakan bodoh. Jadi Cuma satu yang bisa aku lakukan padamu..."

"Yah, itu adalah memotongmu!"

Duuaar!

Sebelum Loki melanjutkan perkataannya sebuah gelombang terlebih dahulu menyapunya.

"Kemenangan menjadi milik penyerang pertama." Itu adalah Xenovia yang habis mengayunkan Durandal yang telah berisi sejumlah besar aura suci.

Namun itu tak berdampak apa-apa dan Loki masih berdiri dengan santainya di udara.

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan bekerja terlalu besar pada seorang dewa. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia masih bisa bertahan sesantai itu seolah dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ini penghinaan namanya," Xenovia yang melihat itu berkata demikian.

"Aku bahkan belum memulainya. Pedang suci, Itu sesuatu yang cukup mengesankan, tapi itu tak akan cukup untuk melawan dewa. Itu tidak ada bedanya dengan angin semilir."

"Tutup mulutmu dewa brengsek!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Sekumpulan aura besar yang tiba-tiba meledak mengambil perhatian Loki. Namun begitu dia menoleh dia menemukan sebuah kepalan tangan yang dilapisi armor dengan cepat mengarah padanya. Meskipun begitu dia menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Aku hampir lupa, disini ada Sekiryuutei."

Sring

Seseorang baru saja muncul di depannya sambil mengarahkan sebuah sabetan pedang padanya. Yang tercepat di kelompok iblis muda di sana, Kiba yang kini menyerang menggunakan pedang iblisnya. Namun tiba-tiba pedang Kiba patah menjadi serpihan saat melewati badannya.

"Buchou! Aku memakai promotion!"

Medapati konfirmasi dari Rias Issei melakukan perubahan menjadi bidak ratu.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Dia mulai mengumpulkan sejumlah besar energi pada telapak tangannya.

Ctaaar!

Bersamaan dengan itu, kilatan petir menyambar di belakang tubuh Loki, namun secara otomatis lingkaran sihir menyala di sana dan menjadi tameng bagi Loki tanpa perlu untuk dia berbalik.

"Sihir Norse, ini cukup menyusahkan," ujar Barakiel yang tadi menyerang.

Disaat berhadapan dengan Sekiryuutei, Loki tersenyum angkuh bersama partikel-partikel cahaya menyilaukan yang berkumpul di depan tangannya. Dia tengah mengkompresi kekuatan dasyat untuk dilepaskan.

Ctak

Dia menjentikkan tangannya dan kekuatannya meluncur.

"Dragon shoot!"

Aura di tangan Issei telah terkumpul, energi besar berdasar sihir yang difilter dan digandakan oleh Longinus Bosted Gear membentuk kekuatan maksimum dari sebuah tembakan yang dia adukan bersama gelombang kekuatan yang Loki tembakan.

BLAARR!

Dua tembakan berbenturan dengan dasyat dan menimbulkan ledakan hebat di udara. Asap ledakan mendatangi seluruh tempat, semua bisa dengan jelas mengetahui pandangan mereka tertutupi.

Saat asap menghilang, perhatian semua orang kini tertuju pada satu orang, dan mereka mendapat Loki yang masih berdiri santai di udara. Namun dilihat lagi, asap merah terlihat mengepul di tangan Loki, itu bukti bahwa serangan Issei tadi bekerja meskipun sedikit. Dia pun menyadari luka di tangannya, namun hal itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Padahal aku tak sepenuhnya menahan diriku. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Ini benar-benar membuatku senang. Kalau begitu aku akan tertawa. Fuhahahahahaha!"

Tak ada satu orangpun yang senang saat dia tertawa, bahkan ini terasa buruk bagi para anak muda yang ada di sana. Namun hal buruk itu menjadi pemicu bagi semuanya untuk berani maju. Mereka mulai mengumbar kekuatan mereka dan menyiapkan senjata dan serangan masing-masing. Bersama dengan semua peeregenya, Rias membawa posisinya mengepung daerah Loki. Mata sang Ruin Princes itu berkilat, aura crimson denggan jelas terlihat menguar darinya.

"Huh, rambut cimson, itu artinya kau adalah keluarga Gremory. Kau pasti salah satu kerabat dari Maou masa kini," ujar Loki. Dia lalu menatap Odin sambil tersenyum mengejek, "dua Petinggi malaikat jatuh, satu malaikat, banyak iblis, apalagi ada Sekiryuutei yang bersamamu. Odin, sekedar untuk pengawal saja bukankah ini sudah berlebihan?"

"Aku tuli, aku tidak mendengarmu," Odin membalasnya sambil menghadap pada kereta, dia membuat dirinya terlihat seperti orang yang berbicara pada mesin itu.

"Yah, aku tahu itu," mata Loki berkedut kesal, "dan aku punya sesuatu yang bisa menjadi terapi untuk telinga tuamu itu. Biarlah dia mengaum. Keluarlah, putra tercintaku!"

Dalam kesunyian malam setelah teriakan Loki, distorsi ruang tercipta di udara.

"Ugh!"

Belum sampai ruang ditorsi itu terbuka seutuhnya, para remaja bisa merasakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka mengernyit. Sensasi dingin mengalir dalam tubuh mereka dan tubuh mereka tak bisa digerakan, seolah dibius.

Hal seperti itu bukan hanya terjadi pada para remaja. Bahkan dari para petinggi di sana tekanan kekuatan yang datang ini membuat tubuh mereka merinding. Azazel dengan muka berkeringat bahkan bergumam dengan gugup saat di melihat sesuatu yang besar keluar dari distorsi ruang tersebut, "celaka. Ini gawat! Kalian, jangan berani menyentuh serigala raksasa itu! Issei, jaga jarakmu dari dia!"

Sesuatu yang muncul keluar dalam distorsi ruang itu adalah seekor serigala berbulu abu-abu dengan tinggi 10 meter. Taring besar yang langsung menjadi perhatian bagi yang melihatnya menerobos keluar dari mulutnya. Dia seperti eksistensi yang bahkan bisa ditakuti para dewa.

Serigala itu mengambil langkah di udara.

"Ini untuk terapimu," Loki tersenyum bangga, "mengaumlah, Fenrir!"

GRAAAAA!

Dalam jurang malam, serigala itu mengaum ganas. Suaranya keras, sangat keras. Suara itu mengalahkan semua suara yang ada pada malam ini dan mendominasi gendang telinga semua orang. Aumannya membawa hembusan angin kencang yang membuat semua orang beruaha bertahan di posisi mereka.

.

O.o

.

Blaar!

Malam itu, ledakan terjadi di dekat bangunan yang ada di dalam hutan.

Suush! Cling!

Seseorang yang baru saja melompat keluar dari kepulan asap dan disusul seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul mengudara di sampingnya adalah Naruto, dan Sasuke yang habis menukar tempatnya dengan sebuah kerikil yang tadi berterbangan di dekat teman pirangnya itu.

wuussh

Asap dan debu menghilang oleh sapuan angin yang tiba-tiba datang, menampakkan Tomoe dan Ruroko yang kini berhadapan dengan seorang iblis yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan perban yang dirangkap jubah hitam panjang dan memakai topi fedora di atas kepalanya. Dalam rapatnya lilitan perban putih itu, satu tempat yang tidak tertutupi adalah di bagian matanya, mata yang berkilat dan memancarkan cahaya merah menyeramkan.

Tap

Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh mendarat, tepat di depan tempat dua temannya yakni Momo dan Reya yang bekerja sebagai pelindung raja dan sebagai pendukung dari belakang, dengan Sona yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Tugas dari dua shinobi itu adalah sebagai pemancing musuh yang sebelumnya masih bersembunyi di dalam gedung, dan sekarang akan berubah menjadi penyerang utama.

Ruroko dan Tomoe adalah yang bekerja sebagai pendukung Naruto dan Sasuke, sekaligus disaat yang sama menyerang musuh sebagai penyerang utama pengganti mereka berdua, seperti yang saat ini sedang dilakukan.

Slap!

"Kena kau!" seseorang yang berseru adalah Saji, yang baru saja dapat mengunci pergerakan musuhnya dengan benang tali dari sacred gearnya. Disaat musuhnya itu masih terfokus berhadapan dengan Tomoe dan Ruroko, disuatu tempat jauh di dalam hutan yang digunakan Saji untuk bersembunyi dia melesatkan benang talinya untuk memenuhi tugasnya sebagai penyerang tiba-tiba dan tokoh pembantu. Dan rencana yang telah disusun oleh Kaichounya betul-betul sukses.

Iblis yang dijerat Saji itu menoleh padanya. Saat itu Saji dapat melihat cahaya merah pada mata iblis itu berkilat padanya, selanjutnya sebuah beam sewarna dengan cahaya dari mata itu lepas ditembak ke tempat Saji berada. Pohon-pohon yang ada habis terkena serangan berbasis demonic power.

"Mirror Alice!"

Di atas semua itu, seseorang yang terbang dengan sayap iblisnya datang ke arah beam itu ditembakan sambil memunculkan sebuah cermin persegi panjang. Beam itu termakan ke dalam cermin, dan keluar kembali ke asalnya dengan kekuatan dan betuknya yang berganda.

Blaaar!

Beam itu mengenai si iblis liar dan menciptakan ledakan besar.

"Akan aku akhiri ini," seorang gadis berambut biru baru saja melompat dan berteriak. Tsubaki yang mempunyai tugas dari semua tugas peerege lainnya baru saja memilih dan menuntaskan tugasnya sebagai pelindung peerege dan serangan balasan. Dengan itu, Yura juga berniat menuntaskan tugasnya sebagai pengakhir dengan kekuatan rooknya. Tinju ia siapkan, demonic power berpusat pada kepalan tangannya. Arah jatuhnya ia arahkan bersama kekuatan rook yang ia bawa dalam tinjunya.

Buagh!

Tinju yang dilepaskan Yura mengenai pipi iblis liar itu, tekanannya membuat udara bergetar ringan ke sekitarnya.

"..."

"...!"

Mata Yura membulat mengetahui pukulannya cukup sampai situ dan berhenti mengeluarkan daya dorong.

[Jangan meremehkanku, jalang]

Baru pertama ini semuanya mendengar iblis liar itu berbicara. Suaranya garang dan terkesan menyeramkan.

[Karena aku juga... Rook!]

Bersamaan dengan suaranya yang berubah keras, iblis liar itu meledakkan energinya dan membuat benang tali Saji yang menjeratnya terlepas.

Dagh!

Iblis liar itu memukul Yura dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba membesar. Yura yang melihatnya spontan menyilangkan tangannya ke depan untuk bertahan, namun tenaga yang dilepaskan iblis liar itu begitu besar dan membuatnya terpental jauh.

Tap tap tap tap

Tomoe berlari sangat cepat menuju iblis liar itu dengan katana yang ia siapakan.

Bruk!

Semua orang melihat Tomoe tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur. Hal yang tampak di dekatnya adalah sebuah perban yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan bergerak seperti ular, perban itulah yang tadi membuatnya tersungkur saat berlari. Perban itu mulai melilit kaki Tomoe, dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Dia dibuat berputar, berputar-putar dalam lilitan perban itu seperti seorang coboy yang memutar tali, sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan dan membuatnya terlempar.

Disaat semua itu, seseorang yang membuat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya karena terkejut adalah Ruroko, yang melihat kedatangan Tomoe yang terlempar ke arahnya.

Bang!

Mereka berdua bertubrukan dengan cukup keras, dan ambruk satu sama lain.

Bersamaan dengan itu semua, iblis liar itu meraih benang tali yang baru saja berhasil ia lepaskan. Menarik benang tali itu kuat, dengan cepat seseorang datang padanya sambil berteriak "waaa!"

Buagh!

Iblis liar itu membungkam teriakan orang yang datang dengan kepalanya duluan itu dengan sebuah tinjuan yang ia arahkan ke mulut.

Saji terlempar jauh, tapi dia tak bersuara, dan hanya menganga dengan bibirnya yang membengkak sekaligus berdarah. Wajahnya berkata, _"sialan!",_ dan kepalan tangan iblis liar yang habis memukulnya berkata, _"mulutmu, harimaumu."_

[Siapa selanjutnya] iblis itu bertanya dengan suara ganas. Tekanan kekuatannya terus meningkat bersamaan dengan gairah bertarungnya yang mulai menjadi. Dia lalu berbalik-

GUUN!

Belum sempat tubuh iblis liar itu sepenuhnya terbalik, sebuah kepalan tangan astral yang memiliki ukuran raksasa menghantamnya ringan seperti palu, dan kembali terangkat cepat menyiapkan posisi.

[Aogh!] iblis liar itu terbaring telungkup, dan mengerang tertahan seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas. Retakan laba-laba tercipta di tempatnya itu. Dia lalu mencoba berdiri-

GUUN!

Sekali lagi tangan astral yang memiliki ukuran raksasa itu menghantamnya seperti palu, dan kembali menyiapkan posisi. Retakan laba-laba yang ada membesar.

Iblis liar itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada asal tangan astral itu berada. Dia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki memancarkan aura biru yang membentuk tangan astral itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Mata biru dan merah yang berbeda dimiliki laki-laki itu.

Melihatnya wajah iblis itu mengeras, [Keparat... begi-]

GUUN!

[Breng-]

GUUN!

[A-]

GUUN! GUUN! GUUN! GUUN! GUUN!

"..."

"Dia sudah diam," ujar Sasuke datar begitu melihat iblis liar itu diam terbaring di tempatnya.

Tap

Tsubaki mendarat di depan Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Dia lalu berkata, "baguslah, dengan begini pekerjaan hari ini akan selesai."

""Uggh...""

"Sasuke, harusnya kau lakukan itu dari tadi."

"Kau membiarkan kami dihajar, ini menyakitkan tahu."

Dua orang melenguh saat mereka mencoba berdiri adalah Tomoe dan Ruroko, dua orang lain mengeluh kesal dengan keadaan yang terjadi adalah Saji dan Yura. Masing-masing dari mereka keadaannya terlihat lusuh, terlebih lagi Saji yang mukanya sudah berubah seperti _Takeo Gouda_ dari anime sebelah... tidak, bahkan aku tidak yakin bahwa anime itu adalah anime.

"Kalau semua masalah ini diselesaikan oleh Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun, maka kalian tidak akan pernah berkembang," ujar Tsubaki.

Sejauh apa yang dilihatnya penjalanan rencana dan penanggapan dari masing-masing peerege dalam tim ini cukup baik, hanya saja kekuatan mereka yang masih dibawah belum bisa mengatasi prediksi yang meleset mengenai kekuatan lawan. Seperti halnya saat ini, kekuatan musuh yang sebelumnya diprediksi memiliki kekuatan di level iblis menangah ke atas, kini tiba-tiba berubah di level iblis atas. Itu terbukti ketika sebagian kecil demonic power yang dilepaskan berupa beam oleh iblis itu mampu membuat ratusan pohon tumbang dan menciptakan sebuah jalan yang sangat panjang jauhnya. Dari apa yang terlihat serangan itu seperti masih bisa berlanjut, andai saja dirinya tadi tidak mengeluarkan sacred gearnya, Tsubaki yakin serangan itu akan berdampak lebih besar.

"Demo Fukukaichou, masa kita harus dibuat tersungkur ke tanah terus tiap kali kita menjalankan tugas. Jika Sasuke-ku-"

"Maka dari itu, buatlah diri kalian menjadi kuat," belum selesai Tomoe berbicara, Tsubaki memotongnya.

Tomoe terdiam oleh kata-kata Tsubaki. Mengeluh lebih dari inipun dia yakin tak kan ada yang berubah. Selain itu dia menyadari apa yang dikatakan wakil ketuanya tadi itu benar adanya.

Disisi lain, di tempat iblis liar itu terbaring, terlihat Naruto sedang menusuk-nusuk kepala iblis itu dengan sebuah ranting. Sebelumnya hanya menusuk-nusuk, lalu berubah dengan memukul kepalanya seperti drum, lalu memasukan ranting itu ke lubang hidung iblis itu dan-

[Hachim!]

Iblis itu bersin.

"Aak.. dia masih hidup," ujar Naruto dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

[Apa yang kau lakukan dengan hidungku, brengsek]

"Aak.. gomen. Aku kira tadi lubang hidungmu juga tertutup perban ini, jadi kupikir itu tidaklah masalah."

[Kau gila! Bagaimana aku bisa bernafas jika aku menutup lubang hidungku?!]

'Tidak, dilihat dari manapun kayaknya makluk sepertimu tidak perlu untuk bernafas,' batin semua orang yang mendengarnya. Naruto sendiri hanya nyengir, dan kembali menjahili iblis liar itu.

Sementara hal itu, bersama dengan Sasuke, Tsubaki mendatangi Sona. Namun yang dilihat mereka Sona sedang tidak memperhatikan keadaan yang sedang terjadi disini. Gadis murni keturunan Sitri itu terlihat sedang berkomunikasi, dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil yang berada dekat di telinganya. Ada dari pembicaraannya yang dapat dia dengar, "Begitu... Um... Ya, aku akan segera ke sana."

Setelah itu pembicaraan berhenti dan Sona menghilangkan lingkaran sihir komunikasinya. Kepalanya lalu berputar menghadap Tsubaki. Tanpa perlu tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan wakilnya itu, Sona langsung berkata, "Tsubaki, suruh semuanya berkumpul. Kita akan ke sekolah saat ini juga."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan iblis liar itu?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Lenyapkan dia."

Mendengar itu Sasuke mecoba menginterupsi, "tapi, Ojou-sama. Bukankah perintah mengatakan sebisa mungkin untuk membuat iblis itu mengalami luka seminimalir mungkin dan serahkan kepada inspeksi dunia bawah?"

"Mm, kalau begitu. Hukum dia, lalu gunakan sihir teleportasi untuk mengirimnya ke dunia bawah."

'Seminimalir mungkin, dia dengar nggak sih?' batin Sasuke. Dirinya tak menyangka perintah yang ada tidak dapat menghentikan kedisiplinan Ojou-samanya ini... tidak, ini bahkan bukan kedisiplinan, levelnya yang ini sudah memasuki dalam kategori _sadis_.

"Sasuke-kun, aku serahkan bagian itu untukmu," perintah Tsubaki dengan kalem.

Sasuke mengehela nafas sesaat sebelum menjawab, "baiklah."

Dia lalu berjalan mendekat ke tempat iblis itu terbaring, di depannya ada Naruto yang sedang menjahili iblis itu-

Duagh!

"Minggir kau," ujar Sasuke datar begitu dirinya menendang Naruto hingga anak itu menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Nanda yo?!" bentak Naruto kesal sambil mengusap-ngusap pantatnya yang habis ditendang. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Dari Naruto, iblis liar itu berganti menangkap wajah Sasuke yang kini berada di depannya. [Apa maumu?] tanya iblis itu.

"..." Sasuke tak membalas dan hanya menatap iblis liar itu dengan wajah datar.

Bzz... cip...cip...

Tangan kirinya menyala dalam cahaya biru. Cahaya biru dalam bentuk percikan listrik yang menyengat dan mengeluarkan seribu suara kicauan burung.

Bzzzz...

"Aaarrg!" iblis liar itu mengerang kesakitan ketika percikan listrik itu datang dan menyengatnya. Tubuhnya spontan menegak karena kejang, dengan lututnya yang menjadi alas. Rasa sakit yang diterimanya membuat tubuhnya panas dan kesemutan.

Bruk!

Dia kembali ambruk begitu serangan itu berhenti. Dia diam terbaring telengkup seperti tadi, dan kini terlihat tubuhnya tampak seperti terbakar dan terlihat asap hangat yang mengepul ke udara melalui setiap pori-pori kulitnya.

"Sudah ku lakukan," ujar Sasuke sembari dirinya berbalik lalu berjalan ke tempat Tsubaki.

Slap

Sebuah tali dari sihir tercipta dan mulai mengikat iblis liar itu dengan sendirinya. Lingkaran sihir ala Sitri tercipta di permukaan iblis liar itu terbaring, lalu dalam cahaya biru yang menyelimutinya iblis liar itu seketika menghilang dari tempatnya.

Begitu yang dilakukannya selesai, Tsubaki lalu berkata pada semuanya, "baiklah, misi kita telah selesai. Sekarang kita akan langsung pergi ke sekolah."

"Heeh? Untuk apa kita ke sekolah?" keluh Naruto.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, dan cepat berkumpul."

Naruto berdecak oleh kata-kata Tsubaki, mau tidak mau dia akhirnya menurut dan berkumpul bersama kawan-kawannya.

Seketika pijakan kaki iblis-iblis itu teralas sebuah lingkaran sihir, dalam cahaya khas dari lingkaran sihir clan Sitri pandangan mereka menjadi silau dan selanjutnya, apa yang mereka lihat bukan lagi hutan dan bangunan kosong, melainkan sebuah pintu utama gedung besar di depan taman. Kuoh Academy dengan arsitektur eropanya.

Sona mengawali mereka dengan langkah pertama dan disusul Tsubaki lalu peerege yang lainnya.

Saat melangkah sebelumnya, Naruto terlihat mendapati sesuatu dengan matanya. Dia dapat melihat sebuah kereta besar yang disambungkan pada sebuah kuda besar. Disudut kereta ada beberapa remaja yang dikenalnya bersama seorang pria tua dengan jenggot abu-abu sedang berbicara bersama beberapa orang, namun orang yang dia ajak bicara tak tampak karena berada di belakang kereta sehingga pandangan Naruto tetutupi. Tapi sedikit yang bisa dia lihat adalah ada dari mereka yang membawa tongkat, dan poni perak dari rambut seseorang. Namun mengambil itu acuh, dia akhirnya kembali mengikuti langkah kawan-kawannya.

"Naruto-kun!" dari tempat tadi, Naruto mendapati seseorang sedang memanggilnya. Dia kembali menoleh dan menemukan Irina datang ke arahnya.

"Irina?" Naruto berhenti berjalan mengetahui itu, dia berbalik dan Irina sampai di depannya.

"Ehmm.." Irina tersenyum manis di hadapan Naruto.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Naruto bertanya, "apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Tadi saat aku bertugas terjadi penyerangan. Lebih jelasnya, lebih baik ayo kita ke dalam, Rias-san mungkin akan menjelaskannya."

"Baiklah."

Dengan itu, Naruto kembali berjalan ke dalam menyesul teman-temannya dengan Irina yang berjalan berdampingan bersamanya.

"Sona akhirnya kau datang," seseorang datang menyambut kelompok Sitri, dia Rias yang datang bersama beberapa dari peeregenya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan yang terjadi sekarang?" tanya Sona langsung.

"Issei sudah bangun, dia sekarang masih berada di luar bersama yang lain tengah berbicara dengan Azazel, Odin, dan 'tamu tak terduga' kami."

"Begitu. Apa yang mereka rencanakan sehingga mereka datang bergabung kemari?"

"Entahlah, tapi pemimpin dari geng teroris itu baru saja membuat kami terkejut karena perkataannya. Tapi kita bahas itu nanti, sepertinya kakak kita sudah datang."

Rias dan Sona melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang tiba-tiba muncul di salah satu tempat di ruangan ini, lingkaran sihir yang begitu familiar bagi mereka. Lalu dua orang muncul dari sana.

"So-tan! Naru-tan! Sasu-tan!" teriakan childish itu berasal dari seorang gadis manis berambut hitam twintail yang kini datang berlari sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ke arah Sona yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Naruto yang baru saja tiba bersama Irina.

Tak melihatnyapun Sona tahu siapa itu. Gadis yang mengenakan jass hitam formal itu adalah kakaknya. Diikuti secara berlawanan oleh Naruto dengan tempo serempak, dengan malas Sona menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, menghindari benturan sekaligus memberikan jalan baru untuk Onee-sannya memeluk seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya dan Naruto.

BRAK!

Tubrukan terjadi dengan cukup keras. Namun bagi seseorang, tubrukan itu terjadi dengan sesuatu yang empuk yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Dengan nafas yang susah dan wajah yang memerah, Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan dua benda bulat yang menyerang detak jantungnya itu, "lepaskan aku!"

Mendengar itu, Serafall mengendorkan pelukannya dan menatap seseorang yang dipeluknya saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, "Aak... Sasu-tan, kenapa kamu yang memelukku?"

Sambil menegakkan badannya bersama Serafall yang menindihinya dalam pangkuannya, Sasuke membalas kesal, "seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?! Dan tolong koreksi kalimatmu! Yang sedang memeluk itu kau, bukan aku!"

"Ah, siapapun bolehlah!" tanpa mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Serafall dengan tidak peduli kembali memeluk Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajah laki-laki itu dalam oppai besarnya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke merasakan kelembutan di wajahnya. Namun dia masih ingin berpikir dengan akal sehatnya. Karena itulah, dengan memegang kedua bahu Serafall, Sasuke menjauhkan oppai gadis itu yang menggodanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah sangat. Deatglare dia berikan, namun Serafall tak menanggapi itu dan tetap tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Aku kan kangen!"

"Kumohon, jangan berkata seperti itu! Dikengenin oleh alien sepertimu adalah kabar terburuk yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku dengar!"

"Hey, sebutan alien itu hanya untuk Irina!" Naruto tiba-tiba menginterupsi dengan kesal.

"Diam kau! Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar!" bentak Sasuke disertai deatglare.

"Mana biaya sewanya?!" balas Naruto sambil ngatong.

"JANGAN MENJADIKAN EJEKAN SESEORANG SEBAGAI JASA PENYEWAAN!" Irina berteriak kesal mendengar percakapan kedua sahabat itu. Pipinya mengembung dan memerah. Oh, dia cemberut lagi. Dia menatap Naruto sebal, namun Naruto hanya nyengir padanya.

Kubu Naruto Irina yang menjadi pelaku penggoda adalah si laki-laki, dan yang digoda adalah si perempuan. Di kubu Sasuke Serafall hal itu adalah kebalikannya. Namun bukanlah cemberut yang manis seperti yang dilakukan Irina, tapi deatglare yang mematikanlah yang terus diberikan Sasuke terhadap gadis cantik yang sedari tadi nyengir padanya itu.

"Rasanya seperti tower!" tiba-tiba Serafal berkata dengan riang, "Nee! Nee! Sasu-tan punyamu berdiri lho,"

"Pffrrrrrtt!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyembur mengeluarkan isi mulutnya. Dia menatap Serafall dengan wajah memerah dan darah yang merembes keluar dari lubang hidungnya, "Jangan menyamakan kelamin seseorang dengan tiang listrik itu!" bentaknya kesal.

Serafall lalu memasang wajah tak menyangka, "Sasu-tan, jangan bilang kamu bernafsu sama kakak tuanmu ini? Oh, ini ironi, maafkan aku Sasu-tan tapi aku tidak bisa melangkahi So-tan begitu saja. Aku lebih memilih cinta dari saudariku dari pada cinta terhadap lawan jenis."

"SIAPA YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU?!" teriak Sasuke kesal, "kalau kau memang tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi. Maka menyingkirlah dari pangkuanku!"

"Kamu mau mendengar ceritaku? Ini berkaitan dengan tower?!"

"TIDAK!"

Balas Sasuke cepat. Dia kini tampak frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Serafall sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, dia menyuruh gadis itu minggir, gadis itu malah berkata 'Aku ingin bercerita!', itu sama sekali tidak nyambung.

Sasuke merasa saat ini dirinya seperti berbicara dengan 'Dora', dimana Dora bertanya _"Kemana kita bertanya bila kita tak tahu jalan?"_

Sasuke menjawab, "aku tidak tahu."

Dan Dora berkata, _"benar, Peta. Kita tanyakan pada peta!"_ seperti itu.

Rasa frustasi Sasuke memaksa dirinya memanggil Sona dengan tatapan meminta tolong, "Ojou-sama!"

Namun Sona tak membalas. Sasuke melihat gadis itu seperti melamun. Anehnya lagi matanya menyipit seperti tak suka, tapi itu bukan terarah padanya. Sasuke lalu berganti menatap Naruto untuk meminta tolong, tapi si pirang itu masih betah dengan Irina. Lalu dia menatap Tsubaki, hal yang sama seperti Sona juga berlaku pada Tsubaki, namun yang ini bukan menyipitkan mata, melaikan membuang muka terhadapnya dengan datar. Sasuke berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan semua gadis berkacamata disini.

Sasuke mengehela nafas. Dengan jelas dia kembali mendengar suara Serafall yang tampak ceria.

"Jadi, Sasu-tan aku-"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku begitu? Memangnya aku ini cewek imut apa?!" protes Sasuke.

"Jadi, Sasupyon-"

"Maskot konyol kah?!"

"Jadi, Sa-Sukrosa.."

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan Organik senyawa!"

"Memangnya kenapa sih denganmu, Saru-nin? Panggilan adalah hal utama saat berhubungan!" ujar Serafall sebal. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah 'dada' sambil membuang mukanya yang cemberut sangat manis.

"Sekarang kau malah menyebutku Saru(monyet)," mendengar itu Sasuke memijat-mijat kepalanya. "Hah, kurasa sekarang kepalaku pusing."

"Kalau begitu, Tantan aku-"

"ITU SUDAH TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN DENGAN NAMAKU!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Deatglarenya terus saja berkilat-kilat menatap Serafall, namun cengiran Serfall bersinar melawannya.

"Hey, Baka couple yang di sana. Jangan mempraktekan gerakan Women on Top disini," seseorang yang berkata adalah Azazel yang datang bersama Odin, Rossweisse, Barakiel, Issei, Asia, dan Xenovia.

"Jangan menyamakan tindihan alien ini dengan salah satu gerakan kamasutra itu!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, Azazel, hisashiburi," akhirnya Serafall berdiri dan kini menghampiri Azazel dan lainnya.

Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Yah, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi," ujar Serfall mengakhiri sapaannya. Dia kemudian datang lagi dan menduduki Sasuke pada posisinya tadi.

"KENAPA KAU KESINI LAGI?! PERGI SANA!"

Serafall tertawa geli, dia berdiri dan lalu menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke.

'Ketemu lagi, langsung bikin orang jadi gila. Untung saja dia tidak tiap hari datang ke sini,' batin Sasuke. "Naruto ikut aku," dia lalu menghampiri Naruto dan menarik bahunya pergi.

"Ke mana?"

"Toilet."

Mengabaikan Naruto yang pergi bersama Sasuke yang dilanda ketegangan pada bagian selangkangan, semua orang mulai berkumpul.

"Aku akan memulainya dari awal. Terjadi penyerangan saat kami bertugas untuk mengawal Odin untuk pertemuan dengan dewa-dewa Shinto. Ini dilakukan oleh Dewa jahat, Loki. Kami bertarung dengannya, dan bukan hanya itu. Dia juga membawa si serigala pembunuh tuhan, Fenrir bersamanya," ujar Azazel

"Begitu, itu tentunya wajar baginya berani melawan langsung," gumam Sirzech tenang. Hal ini sudah dia persepsikan sejak dirinya mendengar kabar bahwa kelompok adiknya telah diserang.

Bisik-bisik iblis muda terdengar mengenai siapa itu Fenrir yang bertanya pada senior-senior mereka atau yang sekiranya lebih tahu. Mengabaikan hal itu, Azazel kembali melanjutkan.

"Yah, disaat keadaan kami yang terdesak itu, Vali datang bersama kelompoknya."

"Hakuryuukou?!" ujar Saji tak percaya.

"Yah, dia datang dan sedikit membantu kami. Kehadirannya membuat Loki berkeinginan mundur. Tapi dia mengatakan akan kembali menyerang saat pertemuan dewa-dewa nanti kembali dilaksanakan."

"Lalu kapan itu akan diadakan lagi?" tanya Serafall

"Pertemuan pertama di tunda karena masalah ini. Pertemuannya lagi akan diadakan 3 hari dari sekarang," jawab Azazel.

"Itu terlalu cepat. Kita tidak bisa menyiapkan bantuan karena banyak masalah yang terjadi akibat serangan Khaos Bridge, terutama pada golongan pahlawan. Falbium sendiri tampak kesulitan untuk menaruh beberapa pasukannya di beberapa daerah kawasan. Aku juga yakin itu juga berlaku di surga, dan Vahalha," ujar Sirzech. Selain karena ini menyangkut adiknya, Masalah tadi adalah salah satunya yang membuat dirinya hadir kemari untuk mewakili Falbium yang seharusnya merupakan pemimpin tertinggi bagian pertahanan dan inspeksi dunia bawah, bersama Serafall yang bertugas sebagai urusan mengenai kerja sama dan diplomatik golongan.

"Aku tahu itu, ini juga yang membuat pernyataan tak terduga Vali aku dengar."

Banyak dari orang-orang yang bertanya-tanya apa itu, namun Sirzech dan Serafall merasa sudah tahu apa yang mungkin dikatakan Kaisar Naga Putih itu.

"Dia akan membantu untuk melawan saat hari itu tiba. Dia bilang dia ingin bertarung bersama Issei untuk mengeluarkan potensi kedua naga langit saat bertarung dengan mereka."

"Tapi, apa Hakuryuukou itu bisa dipercaya. Beberapa waktu lalu dia terlibat perkelahian dengan Kiba dan Xenovia, dan yang kudengar dari Sasuke, dia habis membuat Naruto pingsan," ujar Saji.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar kabar itu. Tapi meskipun itu benar, sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan untuk percaya terlebih dahulu. Dan Saji, ada hal yang ingin aku minta kau lakukan untuk besok dan saat waktu itu tiba," Azazel lalu menoleh pada Sona, "bolehkah aku meminjamnya untuk tiga hari ini, Sona?"

"Kembalikan kalau kau sudah selesai memakainya," balas Sona datar.

"Kaichou..." Saji menatap Sona dengan tatapan terpuruk. "Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu besok, di rumah Issei." Jawab Azazel. Dia lalu menatap satu persatu remaja-remaja yang ada di sana, "aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian pada tiga hari ini untuk saat pertempuran. Informasi terbaru mengenai strategi akan dibahas satu hari sebelum hari pertemuan."

.

O.o

.

Tring tring!

Tring!

Tring! Tring tring!

Tring!

Tring!

"Kalian semakin baik."

"Hmm! Kurasa aku semakin mendekat dengan kemampuanmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku juga begitu."

"Kalian, teruslah bermimpi."

Setelah malam itu, hari ini dibuat para anggota Sitri untuk berlatih. Suara dentingan besi yang berulang-ulang terjadi saat katana berhadapan dengan katana lain dan sebuah naginata. Seseorang yang melawan kedua gadis bersenjata saat itu adalah Sasuke, dengan niat untuk menemai mereka, Tomoe dan Tsubaki sebagai lawan tanding dalam latihan mereka.

Ini adalah waktu sepulang sekolah, dan tempat yang mereka pakai berlatih adalah halaman sebuah bungunan di dekat hutan. Itu tempat mereka berburu iblis liar tadi malam. Karena mereka lupa bahwa mereka belum memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi, mereka kembali datang kemari untuk melakukannya sekalian berlatih untuk pertempuran dua hari lagi.

Semua Anggota OSIS yang ada di sana lengkap, kecuali Saji yang tidak hadir karena dia dikhususkan untuk maju bersama para naga yang ada di barisan depan dan sedang melakukan persiapan lain di rumah Issei.

Selain tiga orang bersenjata di sana, dua orang lain yang berlatih adalah Yura dan Ruroko yang terlibat perkelahian tangan kosong. Kesungguhan diperlihatkan Senior dan Junior yang saling bertarung itu, meskipun Yura terlihat lebih menahan kekuatannya.

Yang duduk mengobrol adalah Momo dan Reya. Yang duduk termenung adalah gadis berkacamata, Sona Sitri. Baik Momo, Reya, ataupun lainnya yang melihat raja mereka itu seperti itu tampak mengambil prihatin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan herries Sitri itu, mereka juga tak tahu. Ini mulai terjadi sudah agak beberapa waktu lalu, dan tadi malam saat di sekolah ada hal yang memicunya semakin parah.

Sona mengintip dalam dasar hatinya. Pengetahuan miliknya menyadari apa yang dirasakannya ini, tapi tak ada dari pengetahuannya maupun pengalamannya yang dapat mengatasi ini.

Ini dimulai di awal rating game pertamanya, dan terus berkembang sampai saat ini. Rasa nyeri dalam hatinya yang terus terasa tiap kali dia melihat kebersamaan seseorang dengan seseorang. Untuk seseorang kedua adalah hal yang dia tidak ambil peduli, namun seseorang pertamalah yang membuatnya menarik perhatian.

Kita semua tahu, tatapan Sona pada Naruto itu tidaklah biasa. Sejak pertama mereka bertatapan, tatapan yang Sona berikan seperti terlampau istimewa untuknya. Aneh, sejak awal memang Sona sendiri merasa ini aneh. Tapi inilah perasaannya. Pengetahuannya mengatakan inilah yang dinamakan tertarik pada lawan jenis. Dan saat lawan jenis terlihat bersama gadis lain perasaan nyeri yang muncul dalam hati dia ketahui itu adalah 'cemburu'. Perasaan cemburu ini juga yang menimbulkan keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menyingkirkan siperempuan pirang yang terus saja menempel pada Naruto itu.

'Apa yang kupikirkan," Sona menggeleng-geleng kepalanya akan pikiran yang terbesit dalam kepalanya.

"Ojou-sama, kau tak ikut latihan?"

Sona menoleh pada suara yang datang. Oh, salah satu orang yang ada dalam pikirannya muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuang banyak tenaga," jawab Sona.

Mendengar itu, Naruto memasang ekspresi seperti anak kecil dan membalas, "kenapa? Ayolah berlatih bersamaku. Terakhir kita Saling melawan adalah saat pertama kali kita bertemu..."

'Kenapa kau mengingatkan hal itu.'

Saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali, yang paling Sona ingat adalah sepasang safir yang saat dia melihatnya dia seperti dibawa tenggalam pada ke dalaman samudera yang tenang dan indah.

"... dalam pertarungan itu, pemenang belum terlihat. Jadi ayo kita perjelas."

Sona tiba-tiba berdiri. Kening Naruto berkerut bingung melihatnya.

"Haah..." Sona mendesah. "Kau latihan bersama yang lainnya saja. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja," mendengar itu Naruto memasang ekspresi berbinar. Melihat Sona mulai berjalan, dia mengikutinya di belakang.

.

O.o

.

"Teh! Nani kore!"

Teriakan tak percaya Naruto keluarkan ketika dia melihat bagaimana Sona memasak. Itu karena dia melihat sekumpulan kayu kecil yang tertata dengan rapi di bawah batu-batu yang disusun dalam beberapa sudut sebagai penyangga sebuah panci dan sejumlah ikan yang ditusuk rapi dalam sebuah kayu tipis panjang.

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?" tanya Sona sedikit risih.

"Ku kira Ojou-sama akan memasak dengan memunculkan dapur atau semacamnya menggunakan sihir seperti yang dilakukan Le Fay. Tapi ini.." Naruto menunjuk dapur tradisional... tidak, batu-batu dan kayu-kayu yang tersusun rapi itu dengan telunjuknya, "kau malah memasak dengan cara seperti ini?"

'Siapa lagi itu Le Fay,' ujar Sona dalam hati, namun dia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, namun dengan cepat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akan bayangan yang di tangkap, 'tidak mungkin dia mengenal keturunan penyihir itu.'

"Ojou-sama?"

Sona mendengar Naruto memanggilnya. Namun dia hanya diam, dan menutup matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia akhirnya baru bersuara, "apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak berpikir."

'Sudah kudaga,' batin Sona. Dia lalu menatap Naruto, "disini ada kayu dan batu yang sudah terkumpul karena pertarungan tadi malam. Dan kekuatan iblis yang paling ku kuasai adalah air, aku bisa menangkap beberapa ikan di sungai sana dengan mudahnya, lalu mengumpulkan minyak yang ada di dalam tanah ke permukaan. Tak perlu hal seperti yang kau katakan itu aku sudah bisa memasak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan apinya? Apa perlu aku memanggil Sasuke?"

"Pakai kekuatan iblis pun bisa. Tapi aku sedari tadi terlanjur menggunakan akalku, biar kutuntaskan sekaligus," mengatakan itu, Sona mengambil sebatang kayu diantara kayu yang ada. Dengan santai dia mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan kering di dekatnya yang berada di tanah, dan menaruhnya di bawah kayu tadi dengan kayu tersebut dia taruh di atas dua sisi batu kecil. Dari suatu ember, minyak datang melayang di udara dan dengan sendirinya menyirami bahan-bahan kering yang di sana.

Dia melepaskan kacamatanya. Lalu seperti menekan sesuatu pada suatu sisi kerangka kacamata itu, salah satu lensa yang ada keluar dan dia bawa dalam genggaman tangannya yang satu.

"Kau tidak berpikir penyebab aku memakai kacamata karena terlalu sering membaca kan?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "kalau bukan itu, memang apalagi?"

"Tidak sepertimu yang awalnya adalah manusia. Aku dari kecil sudah terlahir sebagai iblis, tidak mungkin iblis kena sakit mata. Tapi itu berbeda jika itu bawaan sejak lahir."

"Maksudmu, kau cacat?"

"Bukan bodoh," balas Sona acuh.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Lalu apa yang membuatmu kesulitan melihat."

"Ini pengaruh genetika dari keluargaku. Entah kenapa keluarga Sitri sejak dulu selalu lahir dengan rabun dekat."

Naruto bingung, "apa itu berbeda dengan penyakit orang-orang berkaca mata lainnya?"

"Pada umumnya, penyakit mereka adalah rabun jauh. Itu terjadi karena aktivitas mereka. Berbeda dengan rabun dekat yang penyebabnya biasanya karena faktor umur, dan juga faktor keturunan."

Sona lalu mengambil air di sebuah ember dengan telapak tangannya yang lalu ia tambahkan pada lensa yang ia keluarkan dari kacamatanya. Menggunakan lensa itu, dia memiringkannya ke arah sinar matahari hingga lensa tersebut membentuk lingkaran sinar kecil yang terfokus pada tumpukan bahan kering yang dia kumpulkan. Lensa yang dipakai Sona adalah lensa cembung, karena itulah hal itulah cahaya matahari yang berpotensi membakar dapat di arahkan. Lingkaran sinar kecil itu menimbulnya asap lalu api kecil muncul dan seketika membesar karena api itu mengenali minyak terdapat disana.

Sona menyiram minyak dengan rata pada titik pertemuan tumpukan kayu yang telah ia tata tadi, lalu mengambil sebatang kayu yang kini telah terbakar karena api yang ia buat tadi dan melemparkannya pada tumpukan kayu. Api membesar dengan stabil sebesar api-api yang muncul di kompor.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan bagaimana aku membuat ini, karena aku tidak yakin kau akan memahaminya."

"Yah, aku tidak bisa memungkiri itu," ujar Naruto dengan senyum canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

Sona tersenyum, "baiklah, biarlah kutunjukan bagaimana seorang gadis sejati memasak."

Dengan itu Sona mulai memasak. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk semuanya siap dengan sempurna memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit.

"Kau boleh mencicipinya untuk pertama kali," Sona datang pada Naruto yang menunggu sambil membawa satu ikan bakar menggunakan selembar daun pisang. Ikan bakar yang dibawanya itu sudah terbumbu, dengan jelas dapat terlihat campuran cabai, tomat, dan bawang yang diiris kecil-kecil, lalu ditaburkan dalam setiap belahan-belahan potongan kulit ikan itu yang terbuka. Warna dari bahan-bahan yang tercampur itu sedikit kekuningan, itu karena semua itu baru saja disiram oleh jeruk nipis. Aroma bakar yang masih terbawa menguarkan setiap pemikiran rasa yang mungki tercipta di lidah.

Naruto menganga melihat karya di hadapannya. Air liur bertetesan dari sudut bibirnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Ojou-sama, kau tidak pakai sihirkan?"

Mendengar itu, Sona menyilangkan tangannya sambil membuang mukanya dengan ekspresi yang dia buat tersinggung, "bukannya kau melihatnya sendiri."

Melihat Sona yang seperti itu membuat Naruto nyengir, "Ahaha, gomen. Hanya saja, ini begitu... wow."

Sona tertawa geli. Dia lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyumannya, "Kalau kau hanya memujanya, itu tidak akan menghilangkan rasa laparmu."

"Kalau begitu, ittadakimasu," dengan itu Naruto mengambil cuilan daging dengan tangannya, dan mulai mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sona.

Naruto menautkan alisnya dengan bahu terangkat tegang dan badan bergetar, sebelum melemas disertai desahan, "ini luar biasa!"

"Benarkah?" Sona memastikan dengan wajah ceria.

"Un! Rasanya asam, membuat mulutku terasa geli, dan pedas disaat bersamaan sehingga membuat lidahku panas. Lalu daging ikannya juga sangat lembut. Aku yakin tikuspun... eh-salah, maksudku kritikuspun akan langsung meleleh merasakan kenikmatannya."

Sona mendengus geli mendengarnya, "kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak, ini beneran. Ojou-sama, kurasa aku menyukaimu, ini benar-benar fantastis!"

"Eh," raut wajah Sona tiba-tiba mematung terkejut. Perlahan kedua pipinya memerah, "a-apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyanya sedikit tergagap.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "aku menyukaimu, ini benar-benar fantastis."

"..."

Yang diperjelas Naruto membuat Sona terdiam. Dia membeku. Membeku dalam ngiangan kata-kata Naruto barusan. Hal ini di tambah dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah pekat, dan matanya yang membulat.

Yang dialami Sona saat ini bagaikan seekor merpati yang terkena batu ketapel. Dan dia terjatuh, seperti merpati yang jatuh dari atas langit karena batu ketapel itu.

Sekali lagi, Sona jatuh dalam harapan bahwa dia mendapati Naruto untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bawakan ini untuk yang lainnya," ajak Naruto.

Sona menunduk tanpa memandang Naruto, dia mengangguk dalam rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menerpa dirinya, "Um."

Mereka berdua berjalan tenang sambil masing-masing dari mereka membawa ikan-ikan bakar yang dibungkus daun pisang. Dalam nan diam, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut, yang ada hanyalah suara langkah mereka yang seirama.

" _Aku menyukaimu, ini benar-benar fantastis."_

Ini terjadi karena Sona. Meskipun dilanda kegugupan, namun anehnya dia menikmati keheningan ini. Saat dia mengingat kata-kata Naruto tadi, dia terus saja tak bisa menurunkan senyumannya. Dalam hati dia kegirangan. Detakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan cepat dan begitu riangnya, seakan itu bisa melompat dan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

'Dia menyukaiku!'

Pikiran apapun tentang gadis lain bersama Naruto yang sedari kemarin terus saja menjadi topik yang terbahas dalam kepalanya saat ini seakan sirna. Hanya pikiran bahwa Naruto menyukainya saja yang ada dipikiran Sona.

"Ah, serangga," Sona melihat Naruto berhenti, dan berjongkok. Mengikutinya, Sona melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Naruto. Sebuah serangga yang memiliki sesuatu seperti tanduk di kepalanya. "Aku suka serangga. Dulu saat aku berada di akademi aku sering menggunakannya untuk menjahili para gadis."

"Sou ka?"

"Un!"

Mereka lalu kembali berjalan.

Kembali seperti tadi, Sona kembali menikamati keheningan ini dengan disertai senyumannya. Hari ini dia seperti kehilangan bebannya. Dia berencana untuk memberikan jawaban mengenai pernyataan Naruto nanti saja.

" _Aku suka serangga. Dulu saat aku berada di akademi aku sering menggunakannya untuk menjahili para gadis."_

Tap.

"..."

"Ojou-sama?"

Sona berhenti melangkah, mengetahui hal itu Naruto juga berhenti melangkah.

Sona baru menyadari sesuatu, ekspresinya mengatakan itu.

"Naruto-kun, watashi no suki?" tanya Sona. (Naruto, apa kau menyukaiku?)

"Um, dai suki desu," jawab Naruto tanpa beban.

Sona tak ingin senang dulu. Dia kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau menyukai ikan bakar masakanku?"

"Um, suki. Sama sepertimu, aku juga sangat menyukainya."

DONG!

Sona bisa mendengar backsound suara gong membangunkan dirinya dari imanjinasi indahnya. Dalam background hitam, terlihat hati merah muda retak dan patah menjadi dua.

Sona menunduk. Dia menggeram.

"Naruto-kun, kau tahu apa itu 'koi'(cinta)?" tanya Sona dengan geraman tertahan.

"Koi itu semacam hewan air yang memiliki cita rasa tinggi. Dia dibuat dengan cara budi daya dan dikembangkan untuk dijual dengan harga tinggi..." Naruto mulai bercerita.

Disisi lain, Sona yang mendengarnya, kini tubuhnya bergetar dalam perasaan marah yang dia tahan. 'Aku tak menyangka ini. Dia menyamakannya cinta itu dengan ikan hias,' geramnya dalam hati.

Telapak tangan Sona mulai terangkat dan berposisi. Dia mengambil udara dalam nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Setelah itu tangannya meluncur...

Plak!

"Bakaaaa!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Ini yang pertama ingin aku bahas.

Sona itu iblis kan? Lalu kenapa dia memakai kacamata padahal iblis memiliki fisik dan penglihatan lebih dari manusia. Dan potensi mengalami kerusakan mata pada mereka menurutku adalah 0%, karena iblis tidak membutuhkan cahaya untuk bisa melihat. Dia bahkan bisa melihat dalam kegelapan. Sedangkan penyakit mata yang terjadi selebihnya karena mata yang memantulkan cahaya untuk melihat, terdapat gangguan fokus pada retina, terlebih lagi yang rabun jauh salah satunya karena mata terkena radiasi dari cahaya.

Pertanyaan ini yang sedari dulu aku buat berpikir, dan sudah cukup lama aku berpikir bahwa hal itu bukan karena dia sering baca, tapi kemungkinan karena faktor genetika, dan itu cenderung pada rabun dekat.

Aneh ya, kenapa juga membahas hal sepele seperti ini. Salahkan saja ide yang kupunya, karena apapun hal yang mengenai romance, entah kenapa yang terpikirkan olehku selalu makanan. Dan membuat scen makanan tanpa dapur itu sebenarnya cukup membuatku gila! Jadinya yah pake cara seperti itu. Jadinya maaf kalau ini aneh, tapi aku hanya ingin menjelaskan agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman mengenai teori yang aku masukan saat ini, karena itu merupakan pengalamanku waktu di SMP saat ikut pramuka. Yah, karena gak mau malu-maluin pramuka SMP ku, setidaknya aku buat hal ini jelas.

Haah, sepertinya saat aku bisa berpacaran untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hidupku, aku akan menyuruh gadisku untuk membuat suasana romance yang baru. Seperti tinju atau adu panco misalnya.

Lalu mengenai sihir.

Kekuatan iblis dan sihir setahuku itu berbeda di LN HSDXD. Dan seseorang yang ahli dalam pengguanaan sihir di kalangan iblis hanyalah Akeno. Tapi banyak orang-orang yang mengartikannya itu sama. Makanya Sona tak bisa membawa dapur seperti yang dilakukan Le Fay, dan dia juga tidak membawa baling-baling bambu seperti yang dilakukan Doraemon-tunggu, ini mulai ngaco.

Yah, pokoknya intinya gitu. Dan meskipun aku menjelaskan begitu, kalau dalam pemilihan kata kadang aku buat kekuatan yang dikeluarkan para iblis itu 'sihir' maka tolong tak usah dipermasalahkan lebih, karena itu hanya agar dapat di terima oleh umum saja, tapi tetap konsep dua kekuatan itu berbeda.

Lalu, Sory, kalau ada scen yang agak dipaksakan. Nulisnya hari ini agak terburu-buru. Karena sebelumnya sudah janji pada seseorang akan diupdate hari kamis atau Jumat tapi waktu itu gak sempat nulis. Terus lagi aku janji untuk update hari ini, karena nggak mau ngelanggar janji 2 kali berturut-turut aku berusaha ngebut untuk nyesaiin chapter ini hari ini juga.

Sekarang agak sulit, dan waktu yang diperlukan untuk menulis sudah tidak bisa beberapa jam atau satu hari, dua hari seperti dulu. Selain karena setiap chapter akan aku buat perpanjang, sekarang sudah saatnya untuk memulai perkembangan karakter yang di dukung melalui development. Itu memakan banyak kata, waktu, dan cukup menguras pikiran. Tiga hari adalah kecepatan maksimal yang aku bisa untuk menciptakan chapter ini.

Lalu ini juga perlu kukatakan.

Oh tolong!

Aku saat ini benar-benar tergila-gila dengan chara Irina. Kalau seperti ini aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menulis sesuai dengan alur. Padahal chapter depan apa yang aku rencanakan akan segera kumulai, tapi ini... aghhh! Menyusahkan! Sumpah!

Setelah dilihat, dia itu Kawai banget! Apa ada dari kalian yang bisa membantu? Kalau bisa tolong kasih tahu sarannya dikolom review.

Dan oh ya, aku juga perlu membahas ini. Karena kemarin ada dari beberapa review reader yang tak bisa aku balas, aku akan membahasnya disini.

Mengenai Naruto ataupun Sasuke, apa mereka bakal mengeluarkan kekuatan baru?

Aku akan mengatakan hal itu mungkin saja. Tapi, kalau pun itu aku wujudkan, aku akan membuatnya satu atau dua kali saja.

Kekuatan Naruto maupun Sasuke yang asli itu saja sudah banyak. Memang kalau ditulis, seperti Sasuke kemampuannya hanya Elemen api, Sharinggan, Rinenggan dan Chidori, tapi empat kekuatan itu saja banyak fungsi dan macamnya.

Ataupun seperti Naruto yang katanya Cuma ngandelin Kagebunshin, Rasenggan, Kurama dan Rikudou. Tapi jangan salah sangka, dari satu jurus itu terdapat opsi berupa variasi yang sangat banyak. Rasenggan saja macamnya terhitung mencapai 73, tapi kalau dibilang, namanya ya tetap 'Rasenggan'.

Makanya aku tidak mau pusing-pusing menciptakan kekuaatan baru untuk mereka berdua. Aku akan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mengeluarkan berbagai macam kemampuan yang belum diperlihatkannya di manga maupun anime, tapi tetap berdasarkan data yang memang telah ada. Sumber yang aku dapat dari Novel, databook, dan game. Itu saja aku yakin ada dari kalian yang belum tahu dan malah mengira itu merupakan kemampuan baru. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku meremehkan kalian, maaf kalau itu memang terlihat menyinggung. Aku bahkan masih butuh bantuan kalian, karena jujur aku juga udah lama nggak ngikut kedua anime crossover ini. Mungkin Cuma HSDXD saja yang sekarang ini aku mulai membacanya lagi di jilid yang terbaru saat ini. maka dari itu, kalau mungkin aku melakukan suatu kesalahan aku minta tolong untuk mengkoreksinya dan beritahukan padaku.

Dan juga aku hampir lupa. Dan ini parah banget.

Untuk Kristoper21-senpai(kalau orangnya baca), aku minta maaf karena namamu tiba-tiba nongol dific ini, dan itupun nggak ijin kamu. Tapi untuk apapun, aku tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir dan semacamnya. Kalaupun dikira begitu, aku benar-benar tak tahu bagian mana yang menyindir disana. Aku hanya penggemarmu yang butuh perhatian(cieh lebay banget, padahal Cuma pernah baca dua judul fic doank, itupun nggak pernah review). Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas peminjaman namamu di atas, dan semoga senpai sehat selalu.

Cukup sekian dariku..giih,! lupa, balesan reviewnya.

 **DAMARWULAN** **:** Ya, benar sekali. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest :** Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Bayu :** Chapter kemarin komplit? Masih ada yang kurang, lemonnya gak ada.

Okeh-okeh, sebelum menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, aku akan menegeskan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membuat Lemon untuk cerita ini. dan makasih banget 'ganbatee'nya, kamarin aku jadi semangat banget waktu belajar dan Unasnya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest :** Arigatou, bersyukur banget kalau kamu suka. Dan terima kasih doanya, itu sangat membantu. Thanks udah review.

 **Cocog :** Um! Makasih doanya. Thanks udah review.

 **Guest :** Iyah, memang Asia nggak bakal direbut Naruto kok. Dan lainnya pun nggak bakal dapetin Naruto. (Itupun kalau aku bisa bertahan dari kemanisan wajah Irina). Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Z :** Ehmm... ternyata benar itu kamu. Nggak papa kok, kamu udah mampir dan review itu aja aku sudah senang. menggebu-nggebu yang semacam itu hanya nilai plus saja yang membuatku lebih bersemangat dan ingin cepat-cepat update dan muasin kamu. Terima kasih udah mau review

 **marvell569** **:** Haha, syukurlah kalau kamu tertawa baca fic ini. bersyukurlah karena dahulu waktu kecil aku sering nonton Spongebob. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Mahdian dragneel** **:** Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **christian** **:** Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

Untuk semuanya terutama yang doain aku kemarin, aku ucapkan luar biasa super sangat terima kasih banget. Dukungan kalian kemarin benar-benar berisi banget dan membantuku siap tempur, semoga saja hasilnya memuaskan. Dan aku juga mendoakan kalian, semoga kalian semua sukses, entah itu yang masih sekolah ataupun yang sedang mencapai cita-cita dalam pekerjaan.

Cukup sekian dariku, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf, sampai jumpa dichapter depan.


	14. Pemandangan dari masa depan

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 14 : Pemandangan dari masa depan.

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ Anggarda sang El23

Rating : T

Genre : Intinya, ini Advanture&Romance

Pair : Sona X Naruto, Sasuke, Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Malam pertemuan Odin dengan para dewa-dewa dari Jepang telah tiba. Ini terjadi di pusat kota. Tepat saat hari itu menunjukan pergantian waktu, hawa sunyi datang bersama kegelapan yang datang pada hari itu.

Semua orang bisa merasakannya. Para iblis kelompok Gremory yang saat itu hadir telah berjaga di atap, tepat di atas hotel tempat pertemuan. Tempat tinggi yang mereka tempati membawa tiupan angin kencang yang wajar. Itu adalah hawa dingin yang terasa di tengah ketegangan dan kewaspadaan.

Di atap-atap lain di sekeliling tempat itu, beberapa dari anggota peerege Sitri tengah berjaga di posisi mereka semua. Ada dari mereka yang bekerja berpasangan, bertiga, dan ada yang sendiri. Sang pemimpin, raja dari peerege, Sona berdiri di tepi suatu atap sambil menilik setiap tempat di sekitar bersama Yura yang berdiri di belakangnya sebagai pengawalnya.

"Harusnya ini sudah waktunya," gumamnya seorang.

Rencana telah tersusun, semua posisi telah disiagakan. Mereka ditugaskan untuk berjaga, dan cepat-cepat menteleport tim Gremory dan tim Vali ke tempat pertempuran yang sudah di siapkan bila musuh telah datang. Yang sekarang bisa mereka semua lakukan hanyalah menunggu kedatangan sosok yang membuat mereka harus berkumpul malam hari ini tiba.

Tapi sosok yang ditunggu belum muncul, meskipun perasaan kehadiran yang kuat sempat mereka semua rasakan.

Disisi semua itu, seorang pemuda dari kelompok Sitri yang bermata safir, Uzumaki Naruto, berjalan santai mengelilingi salah satu atap untuk mengamati sekitar. Wajahnya teramat ringan untuk seorang yang sedang bertugas, apalagi ini merupakan tugas yang berkategori besar.

Pada sebuah tangga besi di dekat dinding, dia menaikinya. Atap yang lebih tinggi ia temui dan tepat saat dia berada di sana dia langsung disapa oleh tiupan angin malam yang dingin.

Melalui iris matanya, lurus dalam hadapannya, dia bisa melihat seseorang duduk di tepi atap tersebut dengan kakinya yang terkulai di udara. Penampilan yang dikenakannya sungguh familiar bagi Naruto. 'Le Fay?'

Dia adalah gadis pirang pertama yang menjadi teman bicaranya. Gadis manis yang selalu muncul dengan mengenakan cosplay penyihir yang manis. Ini yang dipikirkan Naruto, 'Kenapa dia ada disini?'

Naruto belum tahu jika Le Fay dan kelompoknya adalah bagian yang membantu dalam pertempuran. Selama waktu penjelasan dan pertemuan bahasan strategi Naruto tak pernah sekalipun melihat kelompok itu datang. Secara kebetulan, itu karena saat kelompok itu datang, saat itu Naruto terpaksa pergi lebih awal, entah itu ke kamar mandi bersama Sasuke waktu lalu, atau ke tempat lain.

Sambil membawa suara tapakan langkah kaki, Naruto mencoba mendekat ke tempat Le Fay dengan berjalan. Hal ini tentunya menjadikannya penasaran, dan ingin bertanya. Namun tak sampai mendekat, Naruto melihat Le Fay tengah memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

Dalam kesunyian malam, kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan. Belaian angin malam membuat surai mereka bergoyang lembut.

Tak seperti Naruto yang memasang ekspresi biasa, Le Fay terlihat terkejut oleh kedatangan Naruto. Itu terlihat jelas dari matanya yang melebar dan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. "Na-Naruto-san?" gumamnya lirih.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya melihat tanggapan Le Fay padanya.

'Jadi saat itu dia baik-baik saja,' batin Le Fay. Seingatnya, terakhir ia bertemu dengan Naruto, Naruto saat itu dibuat babak belur oleh serangan Vali. Dia mengira hal itu vatal untuknya. Namun melihat Naruto sekarang berdiri disini dengan sehatnya, membuat Le Fay bersyukur dan merasa lega.

Senyuman terbentuk di bibir Le Fay. Bukti dari semua perasaannya saat ini. Keheningan yang melanda pada saat ini hanya diisi oleh tatapan masing-masing dari mereka yang menatap satu sama lain.

Cek

Sesuatu berhasil Naruto tangkap. Sesuatu yang mengarah ke hidungnya dengan cepat itu adalah sebuah kerikil kecil. Pelipisnya berkedut kesal. Ini mengingatkannya pada suatu kejadian.

Tuk!

"Aa-aa-aah, aih, ittai!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja merintih sambil mengusap-ngusap pelipisnya yang habis terkena sesuatu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, kerikil yang tadinya sudah berada di telapak tangan Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan secara ajaib keluar dari sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil yang muncul tiba-tiba di samping wajahnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" sehabis merintih dengan kesal Naruto berteriak dan berlari mengejar Le Fay, dan Le Fay dengan spontan pun berdiri dan berlari kabur. Ditengah dirinya yang berlari Le Fay tertawa riang, mengabaikan Naruto yang penuh akan kekesalan.

"EH!" berlari di tepi atap tentunya bukanlah hal bagus, terbukti saat Le Fay salah mimijakkan kakinya keluar dari tepi dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sampai membawa tubuhnya tampak akan jatuh dari tepi atap tersebut.

Cek!

Sebuah tangan berhasil menangkap lengan Le Fay sebelum dirinya jatuh. Genggaman telapak tangan yang kuat yang hanya dimiliki seorang lelaki itu adalah Naruto. Posisi yang terbilang ekstrim terlihat bagaimana Le Fay hanya berpijak dengan satu kaki pada ujung tepi atap, dan seluruh tubuhnya yang miring 45 derajat hampir jatuh keluar, namun ditahan oleh Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam lengan kiri Le Fay bersama raut wajah jengkelnya yang terpasang.

Le Fay mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pada hal yang terjadi.

Dengan kesal, Naruto berkata, "apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau mau terjun bebas, ganti dulu rokmu dengan celana. Kau membuat semua orang bisa mengintip celana dalammu dengan gratis."

Pipi Le Fay memerah, wajahnya terlihat sangat malu dan bibirnya yang terbuka bergetar, "Na-Naruto-san, ku-kurasa ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipermasalahkan dari pada itu.

"Hah?" Naruto memasang wajah _'apa kau bodoh?'_ bersama alisnya yang terangkat, "kalau memang itu bukanlah masalah, sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati sejak dulu ini sangat ingin kulakukan."

Dalam posisi ekstrim itu, Naruto melakukan tindakan yang lebih ekstrim dimana dia dengan beraninya dan tanpa malunya memegang rok pendek Le Fay dan bersiap mengangkatnya.

Sap!

"Baiklah ini masalah!" dengan cepat Le Fay menahan roknya yang hampir diangkat sepenuhnya oleh Naruto dengan menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi. Gerakannya tampak panik. Dan wajahnya jelas-jelas panik.

"Pfft, khekhfff," Naruto menahan tawanya melihat tanggapan Le Fay barusan.

Melihat itu Le Fay memasang wajah malu, "mou, Naruto-san. Kamu hanya menjahiliku!"

"Ahaha, gomen-gomen. Tapi, sekarang kita impas," sambil mengatakan itu, Naruto menarik Le Fay untuk kembali berpijak pada tepi atap seutuhnya. Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba pipinya memerah, "malahan aku dapat bonus."

Le Fay memasang wajah syok, merah di pipinya semakin pekat, pikirannya menangkap maksud Naruto barusan, "kamu sudah melihatnya?!"

"Itu gambar beruang yang bagus."

"Bakaaa!" spontan Le Fay berteriak, "baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" dia mulai memukul Naruto dengan mengayun-ngayunkan kepalannya dari atas pada dada Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ahahaha!" sambil menerima semua itu, Naruto tertawa. Kesunyian malam lenyap dan berganti oleh tawa dan teriakan malu kedua remaja itu.

Pada akhirnya Le Fay berhenti karena menyadari yang dilakukannya itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Naruto. Dia hanya cemberut sambil menunggu Naruto berhenti tertawa.

Aneh. Le Fay sebenarnya berpikir hubungannya dengan Naruto ini adalah hal yang menggelikan. Dia merasa baru kemarin membuat Naruto disakiti dan dihajar. Lalu saat ini seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, dia dengan berani menampakkan dirinya dan bisa bercanda sesantai ini dengan laki-laki itu. Ini pun bukanlah yang pertama. Saat dia bertemu pertama kali dengan laki-laki itu dan akrab dengannya, karenanya dia juga membuat Naruto mengalami hal buruk dimana dia dibuat babak belur oleh senior kelompoknya, lalu setelah itu dia kembali bisa bertemu dan akrab kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Raut wajah Le Fay mulai berubah murung. Dia menjadi merasa bersalah karena itu.

Naruto yang telah berhenti tertawa mengetahui itu, "Le Fay? Ada apa?"

"Gomenasai."

"He?"

Suasana yang semula riang kini terganti oleh suasana canggung. Naruto tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Gomenasai, " ujar Le Fay sekali lagi dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, berusaha tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Maaf karena aku Naruto-san terluka oleh serangan Vali-sama."

Wajah yang menunduk tak dapat menyembunyikan raut menyesal Le Fay dari Naruto. Suara yang dia buat tegas tak dapat menyangkal nada bersalah yang dia ucapkan dari Naruto. Naruto menangkap semua itu saat dirinya terdiam melihat Le Fay yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku selalu membuatmu terluka saat bersamaku. Padahal Naruto-san selalu baik padaku. Tapi aku... aku... aku..." perkataan Le Fay tak bisa ia selesaikan, dia seperti ingin menangis, "a-aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi. Dengan ini kamu tidak akan-"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan mempermasalahkan masalah sepele seperti itu. Itu tidaklah menggangguku," potong Naruto.

"Ma-masalah sepele?" kepala Le Fay terangkat cepat, dan kelopak matanya terbuka lebar memperlihat raut penuh ketidakpercayaan pada apa yang didengarnya. Ditambah raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat santai seperti itu terhadapnya menjadikan ketidakpercayaannya berganda. "Bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kamu terluka, terkena rasa sakit, babak belur, dan bisa saja mati. Itu bukanlah hal yang berkategori sepele, Naruto-san."

"Yah, aku tahu. Jika kau yang mendeskripsikannya, itu tampak bukanlah sepele, dan itu sungguh menakutkan bagi anak-anak jadi jangan katakan itu lagi. Tapi yang ingin kukatakan sebenarnya bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena ini bukanlah salahmu."

"Tapi... tapi... itu... mana mungkin bisa..." Le Fay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada perkataan Naruto. Tenggorokan putih gadis itu serak dan dia menelan nafasnya. Terlihat sesekali dia mengusap-ngusap matanya yang seperti menumpuk air mata, dan dia tak ingin air mata itu jatuh dan terlihat, "mana mungkin bisa aku tidak menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu kalau kelompokku berkeinginan untuk melawan orang-orang yang kuat, tapi aku malah membawamu bersama dengan meraka. Ini semua salahku, karena aku, Naruto-san... Naruto-san... terluka."

"Hey, sudahlah. Jika kau berkata seperti itu, apa kau ingin aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena aku kuat dan karena itu aku jadi tidak bisa berteman denganmu?"

Le Fay masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk semakin dalam, dia membantah perkataan Naruto dengan suara bergetar, "itu bukanlah salah Naruto-san. Kekuatan tidak bisa disalahkan karena itu merupakan bagian darimu dan kamu membutuhkannya."

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu,"

"Heh?"

Le Fay dengan cepat mendongkak menatap lurus pada mata Naruto dengan wajah ragu.

Naruto tersenyum, dan mengatakan, "aku juga membutuhkanmu. Dan temanku, merupakan bagian dari diriku juga."

Le Fay terpaku di tempatnya. Tercengang akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sulit dipercaya. Meskipun dengan jelas memang kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, tapi kata-kata itu membawa ketidak mungkinan yang tak terbantahkan oleh logika. Itu seperti dibuat hanya untuk kata penghibur, namun kosong tak terbukti.

Tapi...

Meskipun begitu...

"Hiks..."

Kata-kata itu berhasil menembus hati Le Fay. Hal yang sangat membuatnya luluh, dan tersedu-sedu. Yang membuat air matanya tumpah semakin deras, namun yang tersirat dalam setiap tetesan air mata itu berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Kita hanya menjalin hubungan, jika ada dari kita yang terluka karena hubungan ini, baik hubungan ini maupun salah satu dari kita tidaklah pantas disalahkan. Jadi, aku mohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. " Le Fay bisa merasakan tempat dingin ini terasa oleh kehangatan ketika tatapan hangat nan lembut Naruto berikan padanya. "Selain itu, jika untuk bersamamu aku perlu terluka dan menerima serangan seperti itu, kurasa itu bukanlah harga yang mahal."

"Naruto-san..."

Le Fay tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kata-kata itu begitu berarti baginya. Laki-laki di depannya adalah laki-laki pertama yang membuat Le Fay merasakan perasaan barunya ini. Dan laki-laki di depannya ini adalah laki-laki yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah pertama dengannya yang ingin ia peluk. Hentakan saat Le Fay menghambur meraih pelukan cukup cepat dan keras sampai topi penyihir besarnya terjatuh.

Ini pertama kalinya Le Fay memeluk laki-laki lain selain kakaknya. Dia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa detik ini dia benar-benar ingin memeluk Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada laki-laki pirang itu, dan menghirup aroma citrus tubuh laki-laki pirang itu.

Naruto tersentak oleh tindakan tak terduga Le Fay sekarang. Wajahnya melongo, dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-san. Maafkan aku. Aku juga membutuhkanmu, kamu adalah bagian dariku. Aku ingin tetap bisa dekat denganmu!"

Namun, mendengar perkataan Le Fay membuat ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah. Wajahnya melembut, dan dia kembali tersenyum. Dengan begitu, dia mulai membalas pelukan Le Fay, dan menggunakan tangan kanannya dia mengusap rambut kuning Le Fay yang berada di balik kepala gadis itu, sambil membalas, "um."

Malam ini tidaklah dapat disangkal dingin, namun bagi dua orang itu malam ini hangat. Kehangatan berbeda yang didapat dari satu sama lain. Bukan hanya secara fisik, namun hati dan jiwa mereka juga ikut menghangat. Untuk waktu yang lama mereka terus memeluk satu sama lain, seakan mereka adalah satu dan tak bisa lepas.

Naruto melakukan semua itu untuk menunggu Le Fay tenang. Dia menyadari bahwa pelukannya cukup berguna untuk menghilangkan beban dari gadis itu, terlihat dari badan gadis itu yang tidak lagi bergetar seperti sebelumnya. Gadis itu juga mulai berhenti menangis, dan saat itulah Naruto membuka jarak dengan tangan dari keduanya masih saling menautkan pada tubuh masing-masing. Dia memperlihatkan senyumannya jelas, Le Fay ikut tersenyum dan memandang lurus ke wajahnya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto.

"Um, arigatou." Le Fay menjawabnya lembut.

Keheningan melanda. Mereka terdiam, hanya tersenyum dan memandang satu sama lain tetap dengan posisi menyatu itu.

Ini sudah setengah jalan. Pikiran seperti itu terlintas dipikiran Le Fay. Suasananya juga masih bagus. Jika hanya segini yang didapat Le Fay, dia merasa itu belumlah cukup. Karena itulah, saat mata itu menemukan pandangannya pada bibir yang tersenyum di depannya itu, nafsu ingin memiliki melewatinya, dan keberanian datang. Bersama itu Le Fay mendongkak, dan perlahan menjinjit berusaha menggapai yang ada dalam pandangan matanya dengan bibirnya. Perlahan matanya memejam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?"

Sebuah suara dengan tegas memecahkan keheningan. Suara itu juga sukses membuatnya menghentikan hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Suara itu bukan berasal darinya maupun laki-laki di depannya. Itu suara seorang gadis.

Yang pertama menoleh adalah Naruto, dengan kepalanya yang menghadap cepat ke asal suara. Ketika Le Fay juga ikut menoleh, dia menemukan Sona Sitri yang berdiri di atas puncak tangga dari atap sebelumnya kini tengah memandangnya dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Ojou-sama!" ujar Naruto dengan kaget.

Alis Le Fay terangkat, "Ojou-sama?"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini dengan posisi itu?" tanya Sona. Meskipun samar, dalam suaranya terdengar sedikit emosi.

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba pipi Le Fay merona. Tidak mungkin dirinya menjawab _"Kami kedinginan, jadi kami berpelukan."_

Itu terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan. Tapi apa yang bisa menjelaskan posisinya dengan Naruto saat ini?

Naruto sendiri menjawab, "ka-kami tidak melakukan apapun."

Apa yang dikatannya itu adalah jujur menurut pendapatnya. Dia merasa tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi tatapan yang Sona berikan entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi gugup dan tergagap.

Mereka berdua bodoh. Semua pasti setuju mengenai itu.

Untuk Naruto, apa dia tak menyadari bahwa dia bukan hanya sedang melakukan sesuatu, tapi dia juga sedang melakukan sesuatu yang terbilang cukup menghebohkan.

Lalu untuk Le Fay, dia memang menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya ini, pikirannya juga menyuruhnya untuk segera melepas tautan tangannya pada tubuh Naruto dan menjauh darinya. Namun entah kenapa tubuhnya menolak hal itu dan tetap bertahan pada posisinya saat ini.

Sona menyadari hal itu. Karena hal itulah, matanya semakin menyipit tajam, "Kau, jauhkan tubuhmu dari Naruto," ujarnya dengan dingin.

"Ha-ha'i," mendengar itu Le Fay jadi gelagapan, dia melepas tautan tangannya dan memberikan jarak dengan Naruto. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan gugup Le Fay lalu membungkukkan badannya menghadap Sona, "su-sumimasen."

"..." Sona tak menanggapi hal itu dan tetap memasang wajah tidak suka. Dia lalu menatap Naruto, "sekarang kita sedang bertugas. Jangan sekali-kali kau menurunkan penjagaanmu. Sekarang, kembalilah bekerja."

"Baiklah, Ojou-sama," jawab Naruto sedikit canggung. Dia lalu menatap Le Fay, saat itu gadis itu sedang mengambil topi penyihirnya yang berada di tanah dan setelahnya baru menghadap padanya. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini sebelumnya."

"Apa itu?"

Senyum manis yang terlihat mencurigakan tercipta di wajah Le Fay. Dia lalu mendekat, berjinjit, dan berbisik tepat di samping telinga Naruto.

"Aku ingin hubungan yang lebih dari pertemanan."

Kening Naruto berkerut. Le Fay membiarkan hal itu, dan menyalami Naruto dengan senyum perpisahan, "sampai nanti, Naruto-san."

Setelahnya partikel-partikel berwarna mengumpul di sebelahnya dan membentuk sebuah sapu. Sapu itu lalu berposisi di belakang Le Fay, dan Le Fay tanpa ragunya menaruh pantatnya pada batang sapu itu, sebelum sapu itu terbang membawanya pergi ke atap yang berbeda.

Naruto memandang kepergian Le Fay tanpa berkata apa-apa. Berbeda dengan Sona yang mengantar kepergian Sona dengan tatapan dingin.

Disisi lain. Seorang laki-laki menatap semua itu di tempatnya yang berada di atap yang lebih tinggi dari atap Sona dan Naruto berada. Wajah datarnya sama sekali tak sama dengan perasaannya yang merasa terburu-buru dan bimbang. Pandangannya terpaku pada Sona yang berdiri disana, yang terlihat anggun oleh latar malam hari.

"Sasuke, sudah saatnya kita berganti tempat," seseorang memanggilnya. Saji sipemilik rambut pirang asal-asalan datang menghampirinya.

"Hn," hanya balasan ambigu yang diterima Saji.

Dan setelahnya, Sasuke menghilang dari tempat itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan tanda-tanda.

.

O.o

.

BLAAAAAR!

Ledakan raksasa terjadi di suatu tempat. Malam yang sepi senyap di kala itu menjadi suasana yang terjadi di tempat dua sosok makluk berkekuatan super yang saling berhadapan. Dinginnya suhu saat itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap mereka, dan hanya ada aura membunuh yang hanya diumbar dari satu pihak ke pada satu pihak

"Uhyauhyauhya , Dewa Nakal, kau hari ini cukup ganas ya," bersama suara tawanya yang aneh, seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak dengan pakaian gagah bernuansa putih terbang keluar dari asap sambil mengatakan itu.

"Lucu sekali, Lucifer busuk sepertimu berani menahanku disini," sosok lain terbang melayang dengan angkuh sedari tadi sambil terus saja menembakkan sihir-sihir mematikan dengan kehendaknya.

Terbang mendekat dengan santai, iblis Lucifer datang dengan lingkaran-lingkaran sihir yang otomatis bermunculan tiap kali mendapat serangan. Seolah memiliki pikirannya sendiri, balok-balok sihir yang tercipta melesat mengejar sosok dewa yang menjadi lawannya.

"Cih," melihat itu, ledakan energi tercipta pada tubah dewa berjubah hitam itu, gelombangnya menghempaskan balok-balok sihir yang datang padanya. Ledakannya berpengaruh pada alam sekitar, dan semua yang ada disekelilingya tersapu dengan mudahnya, bahkan gunung yang ada terbang layaknya bulu. "Apa yang membuatmu berani melawanku disini, Lucifer?!"

Sosok berambut perak itu berhasil bertahan dari ganasnnya gelombang, dan membalas, "tenanglah, Loki-kun. Aku membawamu kemari hanya untuk berbicara."

Loki menurunkan tekanan kekuatannya, dan berbicara dengan suara yang berisi ancaman, "sebaiknya ini bagus karena kau melakukan ini disaat aku akan membunuh Odin, dan segera mendatangkan Ragnarok."

"Kau pikir Ragnarokmu itu akan terjadi hanya dengan membunuh Odin? Dewa Ketua mesum itu bukanlah satu-satunya yang berpengaruh pada dunia ini."

"Itu kehendakku, aku dewa. Keberadaan Odin adalah yang paling berpengaruh di dalam mitologiku, dan dengan pengaruhnya dia berniat akrab dengan religi lain. Itu tidak bagus, dan itulah hal yang membuat Ragnarok tertunda. Dengan membunuh Odin, maka tak ada lagi religi yang bisa masuk berhubungan dengan Norse, dan hari dimana Ragnarok terjadi akan segera tiba."

Pria dengan rambut perak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada kata-kata Loki, "ku kira dewa juga punya otak. Ternyata isi kepalanya kosong."

"Apa kata-"

Geraman Loki terhenti ketika dia melihat pria yang melayang di depannya itu mengacungkan telapak tangannya terbuka, tanda berhenti. Pria itu lalu berkata, "ada tidaknya Odin religi lain tetap akan ada, dan itu tak menjamin bahwa mereka tidak akan mencampuri mitologimu dilain hari."

"..." Loki terdiam mendengarkan.

"Ini yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku untuk melakukan beberapa hal?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

Seringai licik tercipta di wajah Lucifer itu, "ini menyangkut dalam perubahan dunia, dan sesuatu yang besar. Dan perubahan yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang bukan hanya membuat mitologi lain tidak mencampuri mitologimu, ini akan membantu dalam mepercepat Ragnarokmu tiba."

"Aku mendengarkan."

.

O.o

.

Di dunia ini yang namanya waktu berlalu adalah suatu hal yang mutlak. Apapun yang dilalui seseorang saat menjalani waktu, adalah apa yang mereka lakukan untuk membentuk masa depan.

Hal yang hanya bisa kita angan dan kita kira, namun tidak bisa kita pastikan.

Selama waktu ini dan waktu-waktu yang akan datang, berbagai macam orang dengan beragam macam rupa telah banyak terpantul dalam sepasang violet dibalik beningnya lensa. Terutama mereka. Wajah datar, senyum semangat, dan satu lagi wajah datar. Mereka yang berdiri di depannya tanpa ia minta.

Melawan apa yang menjadi musuhya. Melawan yang membencinya. Melawan yang menjadi pembunuh, yang berusaha menghilangkan senyumannya.

Inilah yang dilihatnya.

Wajah yang selalu datar nan angkuh yang berubah menggeram dan penuh kebencian.

Tubuh babak belur penuh luka dan terlihat lusuh yang tetap mencoba berdiri meskipun terlihat bergetar.

Tatapan dingin yang terpasang bersama pedang teracung pada 'dia yang akan datang'.

Tapi dari semua itu, pemandangan yang paling tidak bisa ia terima adalah dimana satu wajah yang paling dicintainya, yang biasa tersenyum hangat dan ceria saat itu sedang tersenyum pahit dengan tubuh terbaring tak bertenaga dalam kobaran api yang panas dan menyesakan.

Senyuman pahit yang dia tidak tahu untuk apa itu, dan apa maksudnya. Tubuh yang tak mampu mengeluarkan tenaga, dan seperti menunggu pasrah apa yang akan ia dapat. Pandangan lembut ke atas yang mengiringi senyuman menyedihkan itu. Seperti mencoba menembusnya, mencapainya, menyampaikan padanya.

"Ojou-sama."

Seperti itulah bagaimana bibir itu terbaca. Namun suara lirih yang keluar dari sana tak mencapainya. Dia hanya meninggalkan kata itu sebelum semuanya telah dilahap oleh ledakan dari ganasnya api merah yang menyala dalam kegelapan saat itu.

Lalu saat itulah Sona terbangun.

"Hah... hah... hah.."

Deru nafas yang tak teratur tidak dapat dihentikan begitu Sona menegakkan tubuhnya cepat setelah terbangun. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, iris matanya terlihat bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak cepat diikuti oleh keringat yang membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya.

Dengan ekspresi meringis dan alis bertaut, Sona memegang pelipisnya, dan menekannya sedikit, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan pusing yang menyerangnya.

"Mimpi apa itu," tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Suara yang hanya terdengar seperti gumaman.

Sona melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela kamarnya. Ini masih malam, terlihat dari gelapnya hari dan bintang-bintang yang masih terhias di angkasa. Sekiranya ini masih jam dua dini hari. Belum ada suara ayam yang berkokok, ramainya suara jangkrik di malam hari pun telah reda. Sungguh malam yang sunyi.

Dan pada malam itu, Sona tetap terjaga.

.

O.o

.

Esoknya, pagi telah datang.

Di tepi kota, pada ketinggian suatu bukit. Di atas hamparan hutan berdiri Kuil yang ditinggali seorang.

Namun hari ini, ia ditemani dua orang lain yang menjadi tamunya. Dua gadis sebaya yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Inilah yang dilihat Akeno yang saat ini berada di tengah ruangan, salah satunya adalah Sona, yang duduk tenang di lantai di depannya, terpisah oleh sebuah meja yang menumpuk beberapa buku dan alat tulis. Sona sedang menulis. Lalu ada Rias yang berbaring tak jauh darinya di dekat pintu utama sambil memandang keluar pada halaman kuil yang tampak indah dan penuh suasana menyegarkan.

Sona yang melihat kelakuan sahabat masa kecilnya itu tiba-tiba menghentikan goresan pensilnya pada buku. "Rias, aku ingatkan. Kau yang mengajakku kemari untuk belajar bersama. Tapi dari yang kulihat, satu-satunya yang belajar disini hanyalah aku," dia lalu menatap Akeno yang duduk di depanya, "bukankah begitu, Akeno?"

"Ara ara, ufufufu. Sona-kaichou, aku juga berlajar tahu," dengan suara khasnya yang kalem Akeno mengatakan itu. "Belajar merajut maksudnya," lanjutnya.

Seperti yang dikatakannya. Saat ini di depan Sona, Akeno sedang duduk anggun sambil merajut sesuatu. Dan perkataannya membuat Sona tengah berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

Rias sendiri bersama senyuman menoleh pada Sona dengan membuat kepalanya yang terbaring mengarah ke samping, "Sona~ " panggilnya bernada, terkesan mengejek, "jangan mengeluh. Ini kan untuk membuat nilaimu kembali membaik. Sedangkan nilaiku baik-baik saja, tidak belajarpun aku tak masalah. Lagian semua tugasku sudah selesai dan catatanku juga lengkap. Jadi hari ini aku hanya perlu menemanimu saja."

Sesuai yang dikatakan Rias. Hari ini Sona mau menyetujui ajakan Rias untuk belajar bersama di rumah Akeno tidak lain adalah karena nilai akademiknya yang tiba-tiba merosot. Sungguh gawat untuknya yang merupakan seorang Ketua OSIS. Bahan informasi inipun dijadikan ejekan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Mata Sona menyipit kesal, "bilang saja kalau kau hanya ingin bersenang-senang sendiri. Dan juga kau Akeno, musim dingin masih 2 bulan lagi, untuk apa kau membuat syal?"

"Persiapan lebih awal adalah hasil terbaik," jawab Akeno dengan kalem.

"Sona, jangan membuang waktumu. Kalau kau terus mengurusi kami, pekerjaanmu tidak akan pernah selesai," ujar Rias tanpa memandang Sona, dan tetap berbaring sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan santai.

Sona mendesah. Baik sahabatnya dan teman seangkatannya ini sungguh membuatnya jengkel. Rias dari kecil tidak pernah berubah, dan sepertinya dia menularkannya pada Akeno.

Dalam hati Sona merengut. Kalau saja nilai pelajarannya tidak memburuk, dia pasti tidak mau berkumpul bersama orang-orang menjengkelkan ini dan menyababkan frustasinya ini bertambah.

Awal masalah ini karena perasaan wanitanya waktu lalu yang terus saja mengiri dan cemburu. Itu sangat berpengaruh, terlebih untuk sekolahnya. Di tambah aktivitasnya yang juga terbilang luar biasa padat, maka dari salah satunya menjadi terbelakang. Dan tanpa sengaja yang terbelakang itu adalah masalah pelajarannya.

Tapi semalam, hal yang membuatnya kepikiran kini telah berganti. Ini bukan rasa sakit seperti sebelumnya, namun sebuah perasaan tak enak. Hal ini sekali lagi mengambil pikirannya pada saat ini, dan terdiam.

Bayangan mimpinya pun sangat samar. Yang jelas, hanyalah bagian akhirnya yang sampai membuatnya terbangun. Tapi meskipun begitu, entah kenapa mimpi itu terasa nyata dan sungguh buruk.

Berpikir tentang sesuatu yang tak mengenakan, sesuatu yang besar yang tidak jadi terjadi waktu lalu membuatnya teringat. Mungkinkah itu ada hubungannya.

Setelah lama berdiam, Sona tiba-tiba berkata, "Nee, Rias. Mengenai Loki. Setelah hari itu dia tidak datang, apa ada kabar tentangnya?"

Rias diam sesaat.

"Ini informasi dari Vahalha. Aku dengar setelah Odin kembali, dia tidak mendapati Loki di kediamannya."

"Ini menambah misteri yang terjadi. Apa mungkin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Baik Vahlaha maupun ketiga fraksi sedang melakukan penyelidikan mengenai ini. Kita hanya bisa menunggu."

Akeno yang mendengarkan ikut berbicara, "aku mendengar banyak cerita tentang Loki dari Rossweisse. Dari ceritanya, aku tahu bahwa dewa itu tidak akan menyerah menyangkut ambisinya."

"Yah, kau benar. Aku sebenarnya tidak berharap begitu. Tapi lebih baik kita bersiap-siap saja," ujar Rias.

""...""

"..."

Mereka semua lalu terdiam.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup. Aku harus pergi," Sona tiba-tiba berkata, lalu mulai meringkasi barang-barangnya.

"Eh, tapi kita baru disini 2 jam."

"Itu sudah cukup lama. Memang kau ingin belajar apa selama lebih dari 2 jam? Oh, benar juga, kau kan dari tadi tidak belajar."

Ketika Sona dengan dinginnya memalingkan muka, Rias menyahut seperti dia merasa tersinggung, "hey, aku tadi sebelumnya juga belajar tahu."

"Jangan mengarang. Hanya membuka buku belumlah bisa disebut belajar," Sona tepat habis menyelesaikan semua kegiatannya saat mengatakan itu. Dengan itu dia lalu berdiri, dan menatap Rias, "kau ingin tetap disini atau ikut pulang?"

"Wakattayo," Rias pun menjawab dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Setelah menunggu, Sona menoleh pada Akeno, "kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu."

Akeno mengangguk lembut, lalu Akeno dan Riaspun pergi keluar setelah memakai sepatu mereka.

Tempat kuil Akeno itu tinggi, karena terletak di atas bukit. Udara disini pun sangat segar. Sekali menghirup tubuh langsung merasakan sensasinya. Seperti yang dilakukan Rias saat tengah berjalan. Begitu nyaman.

"Berjalan di bukit pagi-pagi seperti ini sangat menyenangkan ya, Sona," kata Rias.

"Kau benar," Sona tersenyum kecil menyetujui.

Diam-diam Sona juga ternyata melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rias. Dia tak menolak hal itu karena yang alam punya itu tersaji secara langsung di sekitarnya saat ini. Udara yang menyegarkan, suasana perbukitan, pemandangan indah hutan rindang di sekitarnya. Semua ini begitu sayang jika diabaikan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga panjang sambil menikmati semua itu.

Saat melihat ke sekitar untuk melihat pemandangan, mata Sona tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang. Hal itu spontan membuatnya berhenti, dan mencoba melihatnya lebih jelas.

Pada sisi hutan di sebelah kiri tangga tempatnya berpijak, dari jarak yang sedikit jauh, setelah melalui celah-celah pohon yang menghalangi pandangannya, Sona bisa melihat seseorang tak dikenal sedang berdiri di sana. Dia berdiri seperti tak terusik, sambil memasukan kedua telapak tangannya pada saku celana di samping. Tubuh tegap nan lebar itu menandakan dia seorang laki-laki. Pakaiannya tak terlihat jelas dari jarak ini, namun itu berwarna putih.

Yang membuat laki-laki itu tak dikenal, karena dia memakai sebuah topeng kayu berwarna putih yang memiliki bentuk seperti kucing sedikit berbeda... itu seperti musang. Entah kenapa, untuk bagian situ Sona cukup memperhatikannya.

Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang menatap sesuatu di atas pohon. Rambut hitamnya menjuntai ke belakang sebab dari kepalanya yang menengadah.

Rias yang sudah berada di depan, mengetahui temannya tiba-tiba berhenti juga ikut berhenti. Dia berbalik, dan berkata pada Sona, "Sona, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sona menoleh mendengar Rias memanggilnya, "Rias, apa ada penghuni lain selain Akeno yang tinggal di bukit ini?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Rias.

"Aku melihat ada seseorang di dalam hutan."

Rias memiringkan kepalnya, "seseorang?"

"Um," Sona mengangguk.

Rias berjalan ke tempat Sona, dan melihat ke tempat yang dimaksud Sona.

"Tidak ada siapapun di sana."

"Ada, tadi aku melihatnya di sekitar sa-," perkataan Sona terhenti saat dia kembali melihat ke dalam hutan tempatnya melihat tadi. "Heh?"

Ekspresi bingung terpasang di wajah Sona. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Laki-laki itu tadi telah menghilang tidak meninggalkan jejak dan tanda-tanda seperti hantu.

"Hmm?" Rias menunggu tanggapan Sona.

Sona diam sesaat. Dalam hati dia cukup penasaran mengenai kemana laki-laki itu pergi dan ingin mencarinya. Namun tak ada jaminan dari itu. Sona pun berusaha membuang rasa penasarannya.

"Sepertinya itu hanya bayangannyku saja," ujarnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau memabayangkan sesuatu. Ku kira yang ada di kepalamu Cuma buku dan matematika."

Meninggalkan Rias, Sona kembali berjalan dan membalasnya acuh, "memang masalah dengan itu?"

"He, tunggu aku," melihat Sona yang meninggalkannya, Rias menggerutu kesal kemudian berlari kecil menyusulnya. Kembali mereka berjalan menuruni tangga di bukit itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N :

Aah, sory banget baru update. Padahal review-review chapter kemarin sangat membuatku terhibur dan bersemangat, seharusnya aku buat ini lebih cepat. Tapi baru hari ini sanggup updatenya.

Kemarin banyak yang berharap mengenai pertarungan-pertarungan, dan kekuatan penuh-keukuatan penuh dari chara utama fic ini si Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi maaf, ini masih terlalu awal. Cobalah menunggu lagi.

Untuk cerita ke depannya ikuti aja. Di sini sudah ada beberapa picisan yang bisa kamu buat untuk menduga-duga bayangan ke depannya fic ini berjalan, karena aku sendiri terlalu malas untuk mengumbarnya sekarang. Lebih baik kalian duga-duga aja, ok.

Dan sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa menjalankan rencanaku yang udah aku prediksi chapter ini dimulainya. Setelah aku koreksi, sepertinya aku kecolongan beberapa hal. Karena rasa terburu-buru akan rencana itu, aku sampai membuat alur cerita dalam fic ini menjadi ngebut dan siap untuk bertanding di sirkuit. Ini pun mulai disadari beberapa pembaca, dan hal itu membuatku agak kurang percaya diri dengan karyaku ini. untuk itu, aku akan berusaha untuk menahan perasaanku, dan mulai menatanya ulang.

Selain itu, masih ada yang perlu dikembangkan sebelum yang aku rencanakan aku mulai.

Lalu soal pair. Aku memutuskan untuk menguatkan mentalku dan meneguhkan tekadku untuk tetap memakai alur yang udah tertata sampai end yang baru ku dapat 2 bulan yang lalu. Jadinya, yah kalian lihat sendiri nanti.

Yah, itu doank yang ingin aku omongin, selanjutnya aku akan membalas review yang kemarin :

 **Christian :** Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Spion yang ditukar :** waduh, bisa bahaya tuh. Tapi busanya itu sepertinya bagus dijadiin deterjen. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest :** Yah, inginnya sih gitu, tapi lihat aja nanti. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Yougen no Kou :** balasanmu sama dengan yang di atas. Lalu terima kasih 'ganbate' dan reviewnya.

 **Kaleng** : type your reply. Thanks udah review.

 **Bayu :** yah, thanks banget. Yang kau katakan benar, keseluruhan saranmu akan kupertimbangkan. Yah, berkatmu syukurlah hasil ujiannya ternyata cukup memuaskan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Alcantara :** sebenarnya itu malah akan membuatku tambah pusing. Karena hal itu akan membuatku harus berpikir lagi dan merombak ulang semua alur yang sudah tertata. Haah, menyusahkan, bukan. Lebih baik ikut yang awal aja ya. Thanks udah mau review.

 **Damarwulan :** Tidak penting. Dia hanyalah maskot xd. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Mata :** Hahaha. Thanks udah mau review.

 **Satria :** Makasih. Yah ide ini pun nggak sengaja dapetnya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Z** : Ahaha, sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga minta maaf, karena sekarang aku tidak bisa update teratur seperti dulu(emang dulu update teratur?). Kalau dipikir, yah, bener juga sih. Berlebihan kayaknya juga gak bagus. Mungkin itu juga bisa aku terapkan. Wordnya chapter ini juga aku buat secukupnya, biar tidak berlebihan.

Um, terima kasih doanya, kamu juga semoga tetap sehat. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest :** Ahahaha, sepertinya kata 'tower' mulai populer ya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Fauzan :** Um, benar kok. Hanya aku ubah sedikit. Waktu nulis interaksi mereka sudah setengah jalan, nggak sengaja aku keiinget itu, jadi aku masukin sekalian buat nambah word. Lagian itu juga cocok. Terima kasih udah mau review

 **Ryu :** itu artinya situasi belumlah serius. Basisnya pun santai. Ini akan serius kalau itu memang waktunya, jika memang belum, yah Cuma ini adanya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **.**

Yah, bersama A/N ini berakhirlah chapter 14 ini. Untuk kesulurahan cerita, aku minta pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini dan dimana letak kesalahannya.

Juga terima kasih karena masih terus mengikuti cerita ini, aku harap kalian selalu puas.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ;-)


	15. Sona, dihati dual shinobi itu?

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 15 : Sona, dihati dua shinobi itu?

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ sang El23

Rating : T

Genre : Intinya, ini Advanture&Romance

Pair : Sona X Naruto, Sasuke, Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Setelah hari Minggu dia gunakan untuk bersama Rias dan Akeno, Seninnya Sona gunakan untuk kembali beraktivitas di sekolah. Itu dari sekian banyak waktu yang dia punya. Tapi ada banyak yang tak tahu kalau sekarang Sona sedang mengalami sesuatu yang disebut ketitiran.

Setelah paginya dia buat belajar di kelas, belajar, dan belajar, lalu disenggangi oleh waktu istirahat yang dia gunakan untuk mencicil pekerjaan OSIS di ruangannya, dia kembali pada kegiatan belajar di kelas sebelum diakhiri oleh bel pulang.

Itu cukup normal. Tapi itu belum disebutkan kalau dia tengah melakukan pengejaran materi, lalu pengajuan yang harus ia selesaikan untuk pembangunan sekolahnya, tugasnya sebagai pemimpin peerege, dan sekali lagi masih ada pekerjaan OSIS-nya yang menumpuk.

Lalu parahnya. Sesuatu terjadi.

Yang terjadi adalah masalah kesiswaan. Itu biasa. Tapi tidak biasa jika itu pelakunya adalah anggota OSIS yang seharusnya merupakan biangnya ketertiban.

Ini terjadi di kelas 2-B.

"Uzumaki, sensei ada urusan sebentar. Aku serahkan masalah kelas padamu."

"Heh, kenapa aku? Kan sensei bisa menyuruh ketua kelas untuk melakukannya," Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan itu pada sensei yang mengajar.

Si sensei membalas, "Kiryuu hari ini sedang tidak masuk, jadi aku menugaskanmu karena kamu adalah salah satu anggota OSIS di kelas ini."

Mendengar itu Naruto menampakkan ekspresi tidak terima.

"Aku memang OSIS, tapi aku bukan guru!"

"Hari ini kau gurunya," ujar guru itu acuh. Dia lalu memberikan perhatiannya pada semua murid. "Kalau begitu semuanya, sensei tinggal pergi dulu," setelahnya guru itu meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto menggerutu kesal. "Apa-apaan orang tua itu. Jadi guru katanya? Aku bahkan bukan lulusan insinyur."

Uchiha Sasuke menepuk pundaknya lembut, "sudahlah, Naruto. Lebih baik kau lakukan saja tugasmu dengan bijak."

"Wakattayo," balas Naruto sambil memayunkan bibirnya.

Dia pun mau tak mau kini melakukan tugasnya. Dia berjalan ke depan, ke meja guru, lalu menghadap teman-temannya dengan wajah bijak. Hal itu mendapat perhatian teman-temannya, mereka sekarang menatap Naruto. Sang guru gadungan pun berbicara.

"Oke baiklah, karena saya yang menjadi guru hari ini kita, pulaangggg!"

Hening sesaat.

"""OOOUUUUHH!"""

Kelas menjadi riuh oleh macam-macam suara. Tapi yang pasti suara itu memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu itu bersorak! Mereka lalu berbondong-bondong pergi dari kelas, dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang memberikan salam pada Naruto yang mereka lewati.

"Kau memang gila, tapi kau guru yang bijak, Naruto!"

"Mungkin nama dan otaknya gila, tapi kalau dia menjadi guru, dia bijak juga ya!"

"Aku mengakuimu kehebatanmu, Duren gila!"

Setelahnya kelas pun sepi meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, dan Issei. Keempat anggota penelitian ilmu gaib itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempat dengan keringat jatuh di belakang kepala mereka. Naruto sendiri kini terlihat menunduk, dalam separuh wajahnya efek bayangan rambutnya menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke ringan.

"Tolong ingat wajah orang-orang yang mengatakan 'gila' tadi padaku. Lain kali akan kutendang mereka."

Gadis-gadis di sana yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung padanya. Issei memandangnya dengan mata setengah terbuka sambil membuat suara "He" dengan mulutnya. Sasuke hanya diam, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah manga untuk dibaca dan mengacuhkan Naruto.

Itu yang terjadi, semua murid di kelas itu pergi. Ada yang ke karaoke, caffe, berbelanja, pulang ke rumah, atau pergi ke suatu tempat dan melakukan hal lainnya. Tapi untuk Naruto, dia pergi ke neraka.

"Sudah merasa kapok?" tanya Sona dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Ha'i," jawab Naruto dengan air mata yang menjadi air terjun niagara. Posisinya kini menggantung terbalik terikat pada kedua kakinya dalam ruang penyik... ruang OSIS. Tangan dan tubuhnya juga terikat.

Sona menghela nafas berat. Dia sungguh tak yakin dengan jawaban shinobi pirang itu. dia sudah menghukumnya dengan hukuman biasa, yakni memukul pantatnya dengan sihir sebanyak 1000 kali, lalu mengikatnya seperti ini selama 2 jam, tapi dia yakin itu tidak akan membuatnya jera. Hukuman fisik masih terlalu kebal untuk orang bodoh, terlebih lagi masochis, tapi untung Naruto bukan masochis.

Tubuh Sona sempat berdesir membayangkan Naruto yang menjadi masochis.

Tapi lupakan itu.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kau berhenti membuat masalah. Aku masih terlalu banyak pekerjaan untuk aku kerjakan dari pada harus menghukummu."

'Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghukumku,' batin Naruto yang kini tengah pundung.

"Demo Ojou-sama, aku kan-"

"Kau masih mau membantah? Apa yang tidak salah dari kau yang memulangkan semua murid di kelas?" tanya Sona, memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Itu untuk membalas guru kampret itu."

"Dan memberikan masalah padaku?"

"Yah itu juga sebenarnya- bukan, bukan-bukan, bukan seperti itu maksudku!" Naruto langsung membantah panik ketika melihat Sona mengangkat tangannya dengan lingkaran sihir menyala di telapak tangannya. Lalu telapak tangan itu meluncur. Naruto menutup matanya dan berteriak, "ampuni aku Ojou-sama!"

Cplas!

Bruk

"Ittai," Naruto merintih ketika kepalanya diikuti tubuhnya membentur tanah. Dia mengusap-ngusap kepalanya kesakitan, "are?"

Naruto baru menyadari kalau ikatannya telah terlepas, dia juga menyadari bahwa kini dia tidak lagi di gantung seperti kelelawar. Dia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sona. Gadis itu tak lagi berdiri di dekatnya, dia sedang mencari sesuatu di rak buku.

"Ojou-sama?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto berdiri, lalu mencoba untuk mendatangi Sona. "Ojou-sama."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu saat ini. Aku masih perlu mengerjakan banyak hal, bisa kau tinggalkan aku. Dan selain tinggal, aku ingin kau berhenti membuat masalah."

Ketika Sona masih mensisiri rak buku tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya, Sona berkata seperti dia tidak peduli.

Naruto merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Karena merasa membuat Sona menjadi kesulitan, dia membalas dengan nada bersalah, "maafkan aku. Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Huh?"

Sona menoleh pada Naruto, "ini tugasku, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Naruto sempat terdiam.

"Untuk seseorang yang ketitiran, kau benar-benar keras kepala ya," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Berani juga kau berkata seperti itu meskipun sadar bahwa kaulah yang membuat semua ini terjadi padaku," Sona menyahut dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto terkekeh sejenak, sebelum kembali tersenyum, "karena itulah, ijinkan aku membantumu."

Kata-kata itu membuat Sona menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Asalkan jangan mengacaukannya."

"Ha'i!" Naruto mengangguk ceria sampai-sampai matanya terutup.

Diam di tempatnya sambil memeluk buku yang telah di dapatkannya. Sona memerhatikan bagaimana Naruto tersenyum untuk sejenak.

Seperti halnya itu adalah pemicu, senyuman tipis mulai terbentuk di wajah Sona.

"Kalau begitu mulailah dengan membawa buku-buku ini," Sona menyerahkan buku-buku yang dipeluknya. "Lalu ambilah buku yang di atas sana dan beberapa di sampingnya. Setelah itu taruh semuanya di samping meja kerjaku."

"Uwak," Naruto memasang wajah aneh yang tampak menyedihkan seakan menyesal, "jadi aku dijadikan pesuruh nih. Ojou-sama, skillmu dalam menindas orang benar-benar mengerikan."

"Memang apa lagi yang kau bisa untuk membantuku? Kalau aku membiarkanmu mengerjakan soal-soal tugasku sekolah, aku yakin tidak menunggu waktu satu menit setelah kukumpulkan, gelarku sebagai murid nomer satu akan langsung berubah menjadi murid nomer satu dari belakang."

"Yang penting kan kan kau masih nomer satu."

"Aku sekarang mulai percaya bahwa kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Kau mencoba memuji bakatku?"

"Tidak, sudahlah diamlah," bentak Sona kesal. Jika dia terus berbicara dengan Naruto, dia yakin itu tidak akan pernah berakhir. Bagaimanapun orang bodoh bisa membalas hinaan dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Itu serangan psikologis yang membuatmu tersungkur.

Naruto pun diam dengan kaku.

"Huh," Sona mendengus setelah dia berbalik, lalu menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursi.

Naruto mulai bekerja dengan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sona. Setelah dia mendapat buku di rak bagian atas dengan cara berjalan menggunakan cakra di kakinya, dia datang membawakan itu ke tempat Sona bekerja.

Dia menaruh menara buku itu di meja Sona.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sona datar yang kini tengah fokus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Un," balas Naruto.

Kamudian waktu berjalan dalam suasana membisu. Sona tak mengambil waktunya untuk berbicara dikala dia saat ini tengah fokus mengerjakan soal-soal tugas sekolahnya.

Naruto diam di samping meja Sona. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Dia melihat secarcik kertas yang berada di samping buku-buku di meja kerja Sona. Dari sini dia tak sengaja membacanya diwaktu menaruh buku-buku tadi dan dia menemukan...

'Panggilan ke Mekai untuk menemui tetua iblis?' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Tetua iblis adalah orang-orang tua cerewet yang punya pengaruh besar pada politik dunia bawah. Dalam struktur, seharusnya jika diibaratkan, tingkat mereka adalah sebagai wakil presiden, dimana Youndai Maou adalah sebagai presidennya.

Namun dalam sistem yang berjalan, mereka menemukan tempat mereka sebagai yang berkuasa. Merekalah yang mengendalikan pemerintahan di dunia bawah seperti halnya perdana mentri. Maou yang ada tak lebih hanya sebagai simbol. Karenanya pengaruh politik mereka lebih besar.

Itu adalah hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto. Tapi kalau pun dia tahu hal ini, sejatinya laki-laki itu tidak akan mempedulikannya.

"Ojou-sama... ini?" Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya lebih jelas.

Sona menghentikan pekerjaannya, dan melirik apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Setelahnya dia membalas sambil kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, "itu perintah untukku hadir atas panggilan para tetua."

"Apa lagi yang diinginkan orang-orang tua itu?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ini soal Sekolah Rating Game yang ingin aku buat. Mereka telah mendengar kalau aku telah mengajukan hal itu. Mungkin mereka masih tidak setuju akan hal itu."

"Ojou-sama, biarkan aku mengurus mereka," ujar Naruto dengan wajah tegas.

"Tidak perlu, masalah akan menjadi lebih runyam jika kau membuat masalah dengan mereka. Aku akan mengatasi mereka saat pertemuan," ujar Sona masih sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Jikalau dia memperhatikan Sona, dia melihat gadis itu cukup tenang mengenai masalah yang terjadi. Memang, Naruto sudah tahu Sona memanglah gadis yang selalu mengatasi masalah dengan ketenangan, tapi itu tetap saja membuatnya kagum. Dia adalah gadis yang memiliki daya tarik unik. Itu sesuatu yang hanya ada pada gadis itu, dan gadis lain tak memilikinya.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau kuat ya," ujarnya.

"Hmm?" Sona menoleh, wajahnya datar seakan tak peduli, "kalau aku tidak kuat aku tidak mungkin bisa mewujudkan impianku."

Kedua mata Naruto terlihat kaku. Yang dikatakan Sona sempat membuat Naruto tercengang. Dia merasa deja vu.

Sona kembali menarik perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya, sambil melanjutkan perkataannya ringan, seakan itu hal yang wajar.

"Aku 'hidup' untuk 'impianku'. Untuk mewujudkannya, karena itulah aku bekerja keras. Masalah adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi, jika hanya karena itu aku mengeluh, aku sama saja menghina hidupku sendiri."

Gadis itu tahu jika dia terlihat seperti pembual. Memang pembual, itu hanya kata-kata yang selalu ada dipikiranya. Dia tetap akan berpikir bahwa dirinya sendiri pembual sampai apa yang dia inginkan segera ia dapatkan. Karena itulah, dalam hati Sona bersumpah. Apapun yang terjadi, dia pasti akan mewujudkan impiannya.

Keadaan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah keheningan.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Ini seperti Sona telah menjajahi sisi dimana tempat Naruto membentuk dirinya. Sesuatu yang merupakan titik inti dia hidup dahulu.

"Impian... kah?"

Naruto menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sona barusan. Dia mengerti sekali, dan tidak menyangka jika Sona juga mengerti hal itu. Mimpi, Itu adalah alasan yang membuatmu hidup. Mimpi, adalah kunci untukmu menaklukkan duniamu. Karena mimpi dia bisa menemukan orang-orang berharga baginya. Karena jalannya dalam menggapai mimpi, dia bisa mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang-orang.

Naruto tersenyum.

Pemikiran yang diarunginya juga diarungi Sona. Terhubung padanya dan terus beredar. Bahkan jika meskipun dunia yang membelit melawannya, sampai kapanpun pemikiran dan perasaan itu tidak akan pernah ragu, karena itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Kau benar, Ojou-sama!"

"Hmm? Benar apa?" tanya Sona di tengah dirinya yang sedang menulis.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sona, dan berkata, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memimpikan untuk membuat sekolah rating game?"

"Itu karena aku tidak suka diskriminasi. Sebenarnya, hal utama karena aku menganggumi kakakku. Dia adalah salah satu iblis yang mempelopori kebebasan melewan Maou lama yang menekankan tinggi tentang kehormatan iblis darah murni dan menginginkan peperangan. Aku hanya tak ingin kalah dengannya."

"Ternyata kau memang keras kepala ya," canda Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu. Kau tahu, begitu aku menjadikanmu pelayanku, aku sudah membaca semua manga milik Saji. Kau sendiri juga seperti itu dengan Sasuke-kun," Sona mengejek dengan datar.

"..."

Naruto tidak membalas. Dia diam dengan senyuman sambil memerhatikan Sona yang bekerja dengan tenangnya. Sona seperti tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semua konsentrasinya terlihat hanya ada pada buku dan bolpen, seakan dunia hanya terbatas pada itu. Dia gadis baik yang memiliki impian yang baik. Dia gadis anggun yang memiliki keunikannya sendiri dalam daya tariknya. Kacamata yang mengunci violetnya menampakkan kecerdasannya bahkan tanpa harus memperlihatkannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, wajah datar Sona menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sona.

Naruto masih diam memerhatikan Sona dengan senyuman. Ekspresinya terlihat lembut dan hangat. Dia tiba-tiba berkata...

"Wajahmu, cantik ya."

Mulut Sona sedikit terbuka, kedua pipinya memerah pekat, dan kelopak matanya terbuka lebar seketika. Perubahan wajahnya benar-benar drastis. Dia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya membeku dan dia kehilangan suaranya. Itu serangan langsung yang tanpa persiapan. Sona benar-benar malu dan terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"A-ag-agh!" Naruto sendiri juga menganga, terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak bisa bernapas. Pipinya juga memerah dan tak kalah pekatnya dengan Sona. Dia tidak sadar saat mengucapkan itu, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya karena memerhatikan Sona. Yah, itu yang memancingnya. Karena sikap Sona yang anggun dan kata-kata indahnya itu Naruto jadi seperti itu. Ini salah Ojou-samanya, itu yang dia pikirkan.

Tapi, itu adalah alasan konyol yang akan membuatnya tambah malu karena mengakui dan mengatakan bahwa Sona adalah gadis yang anggun. Ini rasa malu terhebat yang pernah dirasakan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberi makan Garry!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba dan seketika langsung berlari, meninggalkan debu sebagai efeknya. Dia membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan OSIS seperti orang panik. Setelahnya keadaan dan orang yang ada benar-benar sepi.

Sona masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Si-siapa itu Garry?" gumamnya sedikit tergagap.

.

O.o

.

"Kenapa aku mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu?" gumam Naruto datar yang sedang menunduk menyatukan keningnya pada loker sepatunya. Ekspresinya tertutupi oleh bayangan dari rambutnya. Itu adalah keheningan sesaat sebelum...

"GHAAAA! UZUMAKI NARUTO KAU NAKAL! PERAYU! BUAYA AIR! HIDUNG BELANG! PEMUJA SEMPAK! BAJINGAN! MIRIP DENGAN SASUKE! WAAAAAA!"

Naruto berteriak histeris sambil membentur-benturkan keningnya di loker sepatunya hingga membuat loker itu penyok. Suaranya menggema di koridor loker hingga ke koridor kelas. Pipinya kembali memerah pekat, dan dia kembali merasa ingin merobek wajahnya.

Untungnya itu sudah waktu sekolah selesai, yang tersisa di sekolah hanyalah anak-anak yang sedang melakukan kegiatan club, yang ruangan clubnya ada di lantai atas dan pada gedung lain. Ketua OSIS yang berada di ruangannya, dan beberapa anggotanya yang sedang berpatroli atau sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diperintahkan. Juga masih ada beberapa guru yang masih memiliki urusan, yang kebanyakan dari mereka sekarang berada di ruang guru. Jadi tidak ada satu pun yang dapat melihat bagaimana Naruto tengah menggila.

Bruk!

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya pada loker sepatunya, dan bersandar lemas di sana. Badannya perlahan merosot dan kini dia terduduk lemas di bawah sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku ingin mati saja," gumamnya pelan.

Dalam diam, Naruto mulai meringkuk dan membenamkan kepalanya pada lututnya, berharap rasa malunya dapat ia hilangkan meskipun sedikit. Dalam posisi ini, dia dapat mendengar detakan jantungnya yang berpacu pada akselerasi yang dasyat. Ini membuatnya panas dingin, dan ini juga yang membuat dirinya merasa lemas.

Dia menyendiri di sana tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Pintu keluar di depan koridor-koridor loker yang salah satunya ia tempati tampak seperti celah cahaya. Sesekali terdengar suara ketukan kayu pada bola, dan suara semangat dari murid-murid club olahraga. Semua berlalu begitu saja, tanpa Naruto yang sendirian meringkuk di sana.

"Besok aku tidak ingin ke sekolah."

.

O.o

.

Jam lima sore, Sona di ruang guru Kuoh Academy mengumpulkan tugas-tugasnya pada salah satu guru pengajar yang satu-satunya masih tersisa di sana.

Dia terdiam menghiraukan semuanya dalam pikirannya. Pikiran yang ada di dalam juga tak henti-hentinya membuat merah di pipinya menghilang. Ini menyangkut hal sekitar dua jam lalu yang dia dengar.

'Apakah dia benar-benar berkata seperti itu?'

Itulah yang tengah dipikirkan Sona.

Bruk!

Sona tersadar ketika guru laki-laki di depannya menaruh setumpuk buku di meja di hadapannya sampai menimbulkan suara.

"Setelah aku cek, catatanmu masih kurang, dan aku minta untukmu segera mengumpulkan tugas Minggu lalu sebelum sampai pada batas waktu yang ditentukan. Tugas yang ini tetap akan Bapak terima, meskipun sebagian isi tulisannya berisi nama salah satu makanan yang ada di dalam ramen. Juga itu ada beberapa titipan dari guru-guru lainnya. Sepertinya kau punya masalah yang sama dari mereka. Aku berharap pekerjaanmu sebagai Kaichou tidak membebankanmu sampai seperti ini, Sitri-san. Atau ada masalah lain selain hal itu?" tanya guru tersebut.

Sona terpaku dengan mulut terbuka. Salah satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut gurunya itu menambah kemerahan di pipinya.

"A-apa? Apa yang tadi sensei katakan?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

"Apa kau ada masalah lain selain-,"

"Bukan itu, yang sebelumnya!"

"U-uhh..." guru itu sedikit kaget perkataannya dipotong, "sebagian tulisan di buku tugasmu berisi nama salah satu makanan yang ada di dalam ramen?"

"Berikan buku itu pada saya!"

"U-uhh..." melihat Sona yang tampak gelisah seperti itu membuat sang guru mengambil sebuah buku di laci dan menyerahkannya pada Sona.

Sona mengambil bukunya yang diberikan guru tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

"Astaga," gumam Sona dengan wajah syok.

"Yah, kupikir kau mengerjakannya sambil mengingat resep dari ramen," ujar guru itu canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Sensei, maafkan saya. Saya akan menggantinya," ujar Sona dengan tegas.

"Tidak per-,"

"Akan saya lakukan secepatnya," potong Sona dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Ba-baiklah."

Dan pada saat itulah, pertama kalinya guru laki-laki itu merasakan intimidasi dari seorang murid perempuan.

Sona meninggalkan ruang guru dan sejenak bersandar pada pintu masuk ruangan tersebut, sambil membawa setumpuk buku yang tingginya mencapai dadanya.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Apa yang tadi kulakukan, bodoh."

Sona berkeringat deras sekali. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seakan itu bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Sona merasa konyol pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa memalukannya ini. Hanya karena pujian Naruto tadi dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Sungguh hal itu membuatnya ingin menggali lubang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam sana.

Selain itu, belum tentu Naruto menggunakan pujian itu dalam artian romance. Sona sangsi itu. Dia sudah pernah dibuat salah paham, dan itu memalukan. Jika dia kembali dengan PD-nya percaya bahwa pujian Naruto berarti sesuatu, dan kembali dikecewakan, Sona yakin, rasa malu yang akan ia dapat cukup untuk membunuhnya.

'Tapi pipinya juga memerah.'

Itu salah satu bukti yang sekilas yang Sona dapatkan. Itu membuatnya bingung. Pikirannya menjadi rumit. Apa sebenarnya maksud Naruto saat memujinya itu?

Dia ingin sekali mengetahui hal itu.

"Haah..."

Dia kembali menghela nafas. Ini menyedihkan. Ini tidak akan pernah berakhir hanya dengan memikirkannya sendiri.

Sona berusaha menanggalkan pikirannya dengan mengambil nafas tenang dan membuat detak jantungnya teratur. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sona meninggalkan pintu dan melintasi lorong.

Lorong yang tampak sepi selagi dirinya berjalan. Suara angin yang menghantam jendela dan suara mereka-mereka sisa dari club olahraga terdengar begitu jauhnya sampai Sona bisa mendengar semua itu dengan jelas. Melalui beningnya jendela di pinggir lorong, cahaya sore menerobos masuk seperti halnya lampu sorot yang beraksen berbeda.

Di tengah dirinya berjalan, Sona dapat melihat sebuah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Ini menjadi mencurigakan mengingat hampir semua ruangan telah ditutup dan bahkan ada yang sudah dikunci. Pintu geser itu terbuka cukup lebar dengan keheningan mencekam yang parah.

Sona berjalan ke pintu tersebut dan memasuki kelas. Dia menemukan seorang laki-laki tengah bersandar dengan lipatan kedua tangannya pada tepi jendela geser yang terbuka di pinggir kelas. Sona berjalan pada garis lurus, arah diagonal dari tempat laki-laki itu dan tempatnya. Gema langkahnya mengisi keheningan ruangan tersebut. Seperti menyadari kedatangan Sona, dengan masih bersandar pada tepi jendela, laki-laki itu menoleh. Dan pada saat itu pula, Sona menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Momen saat kejadian itu terjadi, angin dingin yang masuk melalui jendela datang menelusuri kelas. Kedatangannya membuat rambut raven laki-laki di jendela itu menari, sama halnya dengan surai pendek milik Sona yang berjarak tiga meter darinya. Dari jendela itu juga, dan jendela-jendela lainnya, sinar matahari sore yang merahnya begitu indah membanjiri ruangan ini dengan kemerlap tenangnya. Sinar petang itu juga Sona lihat tengah menyinari rambut hitam dan kulit putih laki-laki itu, membuat kilauan langka di sana. Onyx gelap yang mengkilap, dan biru kelam yang beriak di kedua mata laki-laki itu memantulkan bayangan Sona, seperti halnya sepasang violetnya yang memantulkan bayangan laki-laki itu.

Dia, laki-laki yang tengah menggenggam tomat bulat dan mengunyahnya hingga membuat pipinya kirinya terisi dan mengembung itu adalah salah satu dari ketiga pelayan laki-lakinya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ojou-sama?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara sedikit terhalang karena tomatnya. Dia yakin gumamannya terdengar oleh Sona, meskipun Sona diam tak membalas dan hanya menatapnya.

Yang Sasuke lihat juga Sona. Gadis mungil berwajar datar itu dengan tenangnya berdiri sambil menahan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya. Dia terlihat anggun meski bekerja dengan membawa barang-barang berat seperti itu. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Sasuke adalah, ketika keringat yang memanjiri tubuh gadis itu terlihat dari wajah menuruni samping leher putih jenjangnya. Di tambah sinar petang yang mengisi ruangan ini, membuat itu terlihat berkilau seperti permata. Itu seperti pancingan bagi seorang laki-laki. Dari leher kini ke bahu, sebelum membentuk belokan menuju ke dada. Sasuke meneguk ludah beserta tomatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hentai."

"Ghuhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk mendengar perkataan Sona, dia terlihat tersedak. Dia menunduk sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut depannya, dan berusaha menunggu tenggorokannya dapat dengan lancar menelan makanannya.

Setelah merasa enakkan, Sasuke mendongkak dan terlihat membersihkan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia kembali menatap Sona, dan berkata.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Hentai," jawab Sona datar.

Sasuke membuat raut wajah seperti ini adalah akhir riwayatnya dengan pipi memerah sambil membalas, "kau adalah orang pertama yang mengataiku begitu."

"Aku bisa membawa orang kedua kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kurasa kau saja sudah cukup."

Mereka diam beberapa saat, dan hanya saling menatap. Sona kemudian mengambil langkah mendekat ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil memandang keluar jendela yang sama dengan jendela yang menjadi sandaran Sasuke.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sambil melirik sedikit Sona melalui ekor matanya Sasuke ganti bertanya, "kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya Sona membalas, "aku sedang mengumpulkan tugas-tugasku."

"Begitu kah? Menjadi murid kelas tiga berat ya?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Diam lagi beberapa saat. Mereka berdiri membisu berdampingan sambil melihat keluar jendela. Disela hal itu Sasuke tengah mengunyah untuk menghabiskan tomatnya. Lapangan olahraga yang mereka lihat kini mulai di tinggali murid-murid dari beberapa club olahraga. Sepertinya latihan mereka telah selesai.

"Aku harus kembali," ujar Sona tiba-tiba sebelum langsung berbalik dan bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Biar kubawakan barang-barangmu," Sasuke juga berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Sona.

"Hmm?" Sona berhenti dan menatap Sasuke, "tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

Sasuke juga menatap Sona dan menghadap tepat di depannya, "aku tidak meragukan kekuatanmu. Kau iblis... iblis... iblis... ib-."

"Kau tidak perlu menekan kata iblis sampai sebanyak itu," ujar Sona dengan tatapan tersinggung.

"Itu untuk artian harfiah, dan sisanya hanya sebagai konotasi," canda Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

"Ah, begitu?" Sona tak berekspresi dengan candaan itu, "kalau begitu, baiklah. Kau bisa membawanya."

Dia menyerahkan buku-buku yang dibawanya pada Sasuke. Mereka lalu mulai berjalan berdampingan, keluar dari kelas setelah Sona menutup pintu. Mereka melalui lorong dalam keheningan. Suhunya mulai dingin, mungkin karena menjelang malam, namun cahaya merah masih berkuasa setelah melalui beningnya jendela.

Ditengah perjalanan, Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Ojou-sama, bagaimana tentang sekolah rating game yang ingin kau buat?"

"Ah, itu. Aku sudah mengajukan hal itu, pengajuan tertulisnya masih akan aku selesaikan. Mungkin malam ini selesai, dan bisa langsung kuberikan," jawab Sona.

"Begitu."

"Ya. Tapi sayangnya aku langsung mendapat masalah karena itu."

Sasuke menoleh, menatap pada Sona yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil bertanya, "apa itu?"

"Para Tetua telah mendengar hal itu, dan aku menerima panggilan dari mereka yang menyuruhku hadir dua hari yang akan datang."

"Jadi mereka masih menentangmu."

Sona tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan matanya, wajah itu terlihat tenang selagi dia berjalan. "Itu hal yang wajar bagi iblis darah murni seperti mereka."

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus, "kuharap mereka menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu sekali lagi dengan Naruto."

"..."

Tak ada balasan yang di dapat Sasuke. Dia merasa kehilangan topik. Mulutnya bergerak dan kembali menutup, seperti ingin memulai pembicaraan namun tidak jadi.

Dia mencoba melirik ke samping pada Sona. Dia menoleh cepat sedikit kaget ketika melihat apa yang dia lihat.

Sasuke melihat Sona yang berjalan di sampingnya wajahnya menunduk, mukanya memerah seperti merona. Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke menemukan jawaban ketika dia mengingat percakapan terakhirnya.

'Naruto.'

Sasuke tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia yakin, Naruto baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sona seperti ini hanya karena mendengar namanya.

Keadaan mengalami keheningan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka berjalan seperti membawa dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ketika mereka sekarang menuruni tangga, Sasuke membuka percakapan yang tak terduga.

"Ojou-sama, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Naruto?"

"Heh?!" Sona terlihat kalang kabut, "pe-pepependapat seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Ini kali pertama Sona mengalami apa itu yang disebut tergagap. Dia merasa malu, dan merah di pipinya yang kembali muncul menjadi buktinya. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa dia mengambil langkah yang cukup cepat ketika pikirannya kebingungan harus menjawab apa pada Sasuke.

Tap

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba ketika mereka telah mencapai pada persimpangan tangga. Itu adalah tempat persegi 2x4 meter yang menghubungkan dua tangga ke atas dan ke bawah. Di depan kedua tangga itu, di tepi dinding ada sebuah jendela persegi berukuran besar yang membuat cahaya dapat menerobos dengan melimpah. Itu menjadikannya seperti lampu sorot dengan cahaya merah semi redup dari waktu senja. Dari jendela itu juga, terlihat dahan-dahan sebuah pohon yang daunnya mencoklat, sesekali hembusan angin diluar membawa daun-daun musim gugur itu berterbangan.

"Huh?" Sona berhenti ketika sadar Sasuke tak lagi di sampingnya, dia hampir menuruni tangga namun tak jadi dan berhenti di persimpangan itu sama dengan Sasuke. Dia lalu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan tanda tanya, "Sasuke-kun?"

Ada waktu beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke menyahut.

"Sona..."

Sona cukup terkejut karena Sasuke merubah panggilan padanya. Dia memanggilnya dengan namanya. Dia mengamati ekspresi yang sedang dipakai Sasuke. Ekspresinya masih datar, tapi ada yang membuat perhatian Sona tak bisa lepas, yakni kedua pipi Uchiha itu yang terlihat memerah seperti merona. Itu terjadi ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Heh!"

Sona terkejut separahnya. Entah berapa kali hari ini pipinya memerah, yang jelas dia sendiri tak bisa menahan perasaan tersipu kala mendengar pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakan seakan tengah membeku. Jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi, ini terasa seperti dia butuh nafas tambahan untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya.

"Mak-maksudmu sebagai pelayan pada majikannya kan?" tanya Sona sedikit tergagap.

"Kalau aku menyukaimu seperti itu aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan namamu," jawab Sasuke.

Itu benar, seharusnya Sona sudah tahu hal itu, namun dia hanya berusaha ingin menyangkalnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu," Sona menginterupsi dengan salah tingkah, "mungkin saja itu hanya perasaan yang tersirat saja. Kurasa kau salah memahami perasaanmu."

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan datar atas elakan Sona. Sona masih terlihat salah tingkah sembari menunggu Sasuke membalas perkataannya.

Sasuke mengambil langkah maju, Sona mengambil langkah mundur.

Sasuke mengambil langkah maju lagi, Sona mengambil langkah mundur lagi dan punggungnya menatap dinding. Dia terpojok.

"Ini tidak diragukan lagi..." Sona akhirnya mendengar Sasuke membalas. Dari jarak mereka yang hanya terpaut satu langkah, ketika Sona mendongkak dia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Aku memang sudah menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita."

Sona cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tak menyangka sudah selama itu. Dia bahkan tak sadar. "Ke-kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Sona.

"Ini tidak mudah, tahu," Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, dan memandang Sona dengan lirikan dari ekor matanya. Dia mengatakan itu penuh dengan perasaan malu.

Itu adalah sosok Sasuke yang tak pernah Sona lihat. Hal itu membuat Sona terpukau.

Seakan telah mengumpulkan keberanian, Sasuke lalu kini mulai menatap Sona dengan wajah serius yang berisi tekad.

"Dengar, aku tahu cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti itu terdengar klise untukmu. Kau boleh mengatakan aku aneh, konyol, dan tak masuk akal. Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku tak peduli. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu... tidak, aku mencintaimu, Sona Sitri."

Sona mendengar dalam keheningan selagi Sasuke berbicara. Pandangannya tak bisa berpaling pada wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh perasaan. Perasaannya juga terasa melambung kala mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

Namun, Sona menyadari sesuatu di sana. Wajahnya kembali menenang, dan sejenak menurunkan pandangannya. Dia tersenyum. Jika dia berpikir, ini lucu. Ternyata selama ini dia tengah terlibat cinta segitiga. Dia menyukai Naruto, tanpa disadari Sasuke menyukainya. Sungguh kebetulan yang aneh.

Sona kemudian kembali mengangkat kepala, dan menatap Sasuke. Kali ini dia berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah, dan menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku tidak berpikir cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah hal yang mustahil. Aku juga tidak akan menganggapmu aneh, konyol, ataupun tak masuk akal," dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Itu membuat Sasuke dapat melihat jelas bahwa Sona tengah merona, dan itu bertambah pekat kala dia berkata, "malahan, mungkin aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajahnya. Dia mengendurkan bahunya, dan juga memalingkan muka sama seperti Sona. "Yah, aku tahu itu."

Sona sebenarnya cukup kaget mendengarnya. Dia merasa seperti kembali salah tingkah mengetahui Sasuke sudah mengetahui perasaannya untuk siapa. Namun sebisa mungkin dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Apa itu terlihat jelas? tanyanya agak ragu.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Sasuke datar. Mereka diam sejenak.

"Kumohon jangan mengatakan padanya," pinta Sona. Tapi wajah dan nada bicaranya terlihat tidak seperti orang meminta. Tapi entah kenapa harapan Sona pada Sasuke begitu terasa.

Namun, meskipun Sasuke merasakan harapan itu, dia tak ada niat untuk membalas dengan nada menghibur, dan malah berkata.

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"Hah?" Sona menoleh ke depan dan menatap Sasuke dengan tanda tanya.

Dari arah wajahnya memandang Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat pohon di luar jendela tengah bertahan dalam sapuan angin kencang, daun-daun gugur dengan ramai pada saat itu terjadi. Dia mengacuhkan itu, dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan untuk menatap Sona.

"Kubilang apa kau bodoh? Mana mungkin aku mengatakan padanya bahwa gadis yang kusuka menyukainya," ujarnya acuh tak acuh.

Mulut Sona terbuka. Pipinya kembali dibuat memerah oleh kata-kata Sasuke. Matanya terlihat ke sana kemari seperti tak ingin menatap pada laki-laki itu. Dia terlihat manis disaat seperti itu. Pada akhirnya dia tak punya keberanian dan kembali memalingkan mukanya. Dia mendesah, dan membalas kata-kata Sasuke dengan nada malu.

"Kau adalah pelayan pertamaku yang berani mengatakan aku bodoh."

Sasuke tersenyum, "itu artinya kita sekarang impas."

Sona melirik Sasuke, "yah, kurasa kau benar."

Ada keheningan saat mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan cara mereka.

""Pffftt!""

Kemudian suara tawa yang ditahan terdengar. Tubuh keduanya tengah naik turun menahan perasaan geli yang terasa kala mengingat percakapan ini sebelumnya. Dan tawa mereka pecah tak lama setalahnya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Itu tawa kecil yang terlihat natural dan penuh perasaan.

"Ini menggelikan," ujar Sona, "aku tak pernah berpikir akan tertawa pada saat mendengar pengakuan dari seorang laki-laki."

"Yah, aku juga," Sasuke masih tertawa, "ini bahkan lebih lucu dari lawakannya si Sule."

""Hahahaha""

Mereka kembali tertawa.

Berapa waktu lama mereka habiskan untuk tertawa. Mereka sampai tak menyadari bahwa tempat mereka tak lagi diisi oleh cahaya, matahari telah tenggelam dengan cahayanya. Tempat mereka yang sepi hanya diisi oleh tawa dan perasaan mereka. Ini menyebabkan dunia mereka menyatu, dan mereka tenggelam di sana tanpa peduli pada apapun.

Ketika mereka berhenti, mereka tanpa beban bisa saling menatap dengan senyuman.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa membalas pengakuanmu sekarang, tapi yang jelas aku sangat menghargainya. Sungguh," ujar Sona.

"Aa, aku sendiri hanya bisa menerima keputusanmu. Aku akan tetap menunggumu," balas Sasuke, "dan aku bukan hanya menunggu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Sona terkikik geli, "kau cukup berani ya. Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Huh, baiklah."

Pada hari ini, Sona menemui banyak perasaan dari berbagai hal. Di sekolah, maupun di manapun, masa remaja Sona selalu diisi oleh buku atau pengetahuan. Namun pada tahun ini, Sona mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam kehidupan remajanya. Itu sesuatu yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Dan hari ini akan terkenang sebagai hari yang bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Salah satu hari yang ia akhiri dengan senyuman.

'Di suatu senja yang indah di musim gugur, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seorang laki-laki.'

.

.

.

TBC

.

Uwak, aku tak menyangka aku membuatnya seperti ini. Sasuke memang cukup berani pada chapter ini. Dan Naruto, aku pun juga menganggapmu sebagai guru yang bijak. Andai ada salah satu guruku yang seperti itu.

Kakha.

Hmm, inilah salah satu yang perlu kukembangkan sebelum memulai suatu hal. Lalu bagaimana menurut kalian? Dari interaksi itu, bagi kalian siapa yang lebih cocok untuk Sona?

Itu terserah kalian berpendapat. Kalau menurutku dua-duanya sama cocok.

Lalu, ada yang ingin aku bahas.

Kemarin ada reader yang komplain tentang sifat Sasuke pada Naruto.

Maaf, itu memang aku buat seperti itu. Aku membut karakter Naruto dan Sasuke sama seperti mereka diwaktu masih kecil.

Ok, menurut kalian, kenapa Naruto di Naruto Gaiden(Naruto dewasa) bisa menjadi bijak seperti itu?

Ini logikaku.

Ini terjadi karena Sasuke. Saat perang telah berakhir, ketika Naruto dan Sasuke kembali bisa menjadi sahabat, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk berkelana. Itu membuat Naruto menghabiskan waktunya tanpa kehebohan. Kita semua tahu ketika, ada Sasuke, yang namanya Naruto pasti akan bersaing, dan ujung-ujungnya memulai pertengkaran. Tapi setelah tidak ada Sasuke, siapa yang membuat hal itu terjadi? Ketika, Sai sudah kembali memiliki emosi dan tak bisa membuat Naruto emosi, dan Sakura yang tak mungkin diajak bertengkar karena Naruto tahu apa resikonya.

Mungkin, ada Kiba. Tapi kita lupakan dia. Dia masih terlalu jauh untuk selalu berinteraksi dengan Naruto.

Dan lagi, Naruto tumbuh pada sisa tahunnya dengan pendidikan dan pelatihan untuk menjadi Hokage. Jadinya, mau tidak mau dia harus menjadi orang bijak.

Dan meskipun di usia dewasanya yang telah mendapatkan jabatan Hokage, ada kalanya kekonyolannya masih muncul.

Lalu bagaimana menurut kalian jika dia tumbuh bersama dengan Sasuke, dan dia menjalani kehidupannya sama sekali tanpa bimbingan untuk mencapai gelar hokage? Hanya sebagai anak SMA biasa yang penuh dengan cerita masa muda.

Hasilnya ya ini.

Karena dia kembali bisa bersama dengan Sasuke, dia akan memulai pertengkaran dengannya. Karena memang seperti itulah hubungan persahabatan mereka. seperti itulah ikatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke akan selalu kehilangan sifat datarnya hanya pada Naruto.

Yah, aku menyadari meskipun begitu yang aku bawakan ini memang agak berlebihan. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak ada niat untuk merubahnya.

Bagaimana apa bisa diterima?

Semoga bisa.

Cukup hanya itu yang ingin aku bahas pada chapter ini. Lalu ini yang kuberikan untuk balasan bagi para guest :

 **Kuhaku :** Mm.. kamu lihat aja bagaimana jadinya. Menurutku Sasuke juga cocok sama Sona begitupun dengan Naruto. Nggak papa kok, kamu kan Cuma mengajukan saran, itu wajar. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Damarwulan(pangkat 3) :** Hmm.. kalau soal mimpi Sona itu, lebih baik kamu duga-duga dulu aja. Kalau kamu teliti kamu bisa menemukan beberapa jawabannya, dan seiring jalannya fic jawaban lain akan utuh dan terjawab. Terus untuk haremnya Naruto, mungkin aja mereka berdua juga ikut masuk.

 **Guest :** Ok, terima kasih udah mau review

 **Kirito :** Mungkin tahun depan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Febi :** Oh terima kasih banget. Kalau kamu berkata seperti itu aku jadi bangga pada diriku sendiri. Semoga ini bisa bertahan dan kedepannya terus dapat memuaskanmu. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Z :** Bingung? Kalau bingung mungkin wajar, karena kemarin memang diperuntukan untuk misteri. Tapi bingung jalan cerita, maksudnya bingung seperti apa ya?

Ok, aku maafin dulu...

Hmm, gimana yah. Aku ingin jelasin suatu hal, tapi akan memakan banyak kata disini. Jika kamu pakai akun mungkin akan aku katakan. Jadi, sebagai balasan, aku katakan, mending kamu ikutin aja dulu nanti kamu tahu sendiri.

Um, terima kasih banget. Aku juga suka banget dengan chara Le Fay, memang chara di DXD itu cantik-cantik semua, itu tidak bisa disangkal.

Yah, kabarku sekarang udah mulai sehat. (sempet sakit, beneran)

Apa update kali ini sudah lebih cepat? Semoga aja.

Oh gitu ya, udah nggak pernah baca fic orang makanya belum tahu secara langsung bagaimana nasibnya fandom ini, tapi denger2 juga seperti yang kau katakan.

Oh, author si hitam ya? Hmm, denger2 katanya dia adalah author yang hebat. Aku belum baca ficnya dia, sebenarnya ingin bacanya, tapi yah itu nggak ada waktu. Ngurusi fic sendiri saja masih cari-cari waktu apalagi ngurusi fic orang lain. Bahkan aku belum dapat waktu untuk membaca fic-fic favoritku yang sudah update seperti Ghost milik Karasumaru-senpai, aku ketinggalan 2 chapter, lalu C.O.K milik author Aoikishi aku ketinggalan sampai 4 chapter, bahkan fic milik sahabatku DiwarX yaitu Trouble maker belum aku tengok padahal udah update chapter 11dan 12. Terakhir baca fic mungkin sudah sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, yaitu Doll: coin miliknya LenovoAxioo-senpai. Itu pun nggak tuntas karena dia updatenya langsung dua chapter yakni epilog chapter 7 dan 8, dan aku hanya membaca chapter 7-nya sedangkan 8-nya belum.

Nggak papa kok, aku sendiri biasa aja bawa-bawa nama author lain yang penting tidak menghinanya. Um, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Bayu :** Ahaha iya.

Um, Le Fay memang aku buat sedikit melonjak waktu itu. Siapapun gadis yang mendengar kata-kata seperti itu pasti tidak akan bertahan.

Haha, itu hanya kebetulan kok.

Amiiin

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Uzumaki Yuuki :** Um, terima kasih. Jadi cewek nggak suka echi ya?

Terima kasih udah mau reveiw

 **Uzumaki Yuuki :** Ahaha, kau adalah orang pertama yang bilang terharu pada chapter itu. reader yang lain malah bilangnya itu lucu. Aku sendiri juga shock, padahal aku berniat membuat chapter yang sad, malah ditertawain. Haduh.

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Kawarimi :** Ah gomen. Aku berusaha membuat wordnya nggak berlebihan. Berlebihan itu nggak baik. Soal pair dan romance, aku sudah mempunyai rencananya sendiri, kamu akan tahu kedepannnya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Mm :** Tidak, bahkan tidak ada pertarungan yang berarti kemarin. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Ryu :** Hmm, sampai sini, apa kamu belum bisa melihat siapa tokoh utama di fic ini?

Yah, kalau soal kerjasama tentunya bakal saya buat, karena mereka memang bekerja dalam tim. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Lisasukimono :** Ahaha, sory banget, kyaknya itu agak susah untuk dilakukan. Tapi kalau memang punya banyak waktu akan aku update dalam seminggu. Lalu terima kasih karena menyukai fic ini. Sasuke OOC hanya kadang-kadang dan sudah aku jelasin di atas. Ikatan sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara milik Sasuke dengan Naruto itu berwujud kepalan tangan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Guest :** Ah makasih banget. Yokai, thanks udah mau review.

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU :** mkasih. Kalau untuk itu lebih baik kamu duga-duga aja, kalau kamu teliti nanti kamu bakal tahu. Ini udah cepet kok, belum ada dua minggu. Ahh, yang itu kamu bakal ngerti kedepannya.

You welcome, aku juga thanks udah review.

 **.**

Yap, seginilah chapter ini berakhir. Seperti biasa, aku meminta pendapat kalian mengenai kekurangan yang akan aku perbaiki di fic ini maupun kelebihan yang akan aku ingat untuk aku pertahankan. Lalu terima kasih untuk kalian yang terus mendukung berjalannya fic ini.

Sekian dariku, semoga beruntung, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan ;-)


	16. Kokuhaku

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 16 : Kokuhaku

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ sang El23

Rating : T

Genre : Intinya, ini Advanture&Romance

Pair : Sona X Naruto, Sasuke, Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Yang terjadi ketika pagi hari kamu pergi ke Kuoh Academy, kamu akan menemukan dimana dua laki-laki yang sedang membantu satu orang gadis mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Dengan aktiv dan teliti mereka melakukan pengecekan dokumen, sebelum memberikannya pada Sona, lalu baru melakukan penataan. Itu yang dilakukan Saji dan Sasuke pagi hari ini sebelum jam masuk sekolah dimulai.

Saji, ditengah pekerjaannya beberapa kali terlihat memperhatikan Sona. Pandangannya terlihat khawatir. Ketika dia selesai melampirkan beberapa kertas, dia berjalan untuk mengumpulkannya di meja Sasuke. Saat dia bersandingan dengan laki-laki itu Saji berbisik padanya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kaichou hari ini?"

"Hn? Aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan, tapi bagaimanapun kau lihat, dia terlihat baik-baik saja," balas Sasuke datar sembari mengecek tiap-tiap lembar lampiran yang diberikan Saji padanya.

Mendengar itu Saji berkata, "ya, itu benar. Tapi kau kan tahu, Kaichou selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Pakai sharingganmu."

Sasuke menoleh pada Saji dengan sharinggannya yang menyala, "akan aku pakai sharinggan untuk membunuhmu dari pada menggunakannya untuk melihat isi pikiran Ojou-sama."

Saji langsung memejamkan matanya dan merapatkan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya sambil tangan kirinya melambai-lambai di depan Sasuke, "Oi-oi! Alihkan mata setan itu dariku!"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

"!"

Tubuh Saji seketika menjadi kaku saat dia mendengar suara Sona. Sasuke diam, dan kembali melakukan tugasnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa Kaichou, kami hanya mengobrol," ujar Saji sedikit panik.

"Sou desuka."

"Ha'i," Saji mengangguk.

Keadaan pun kembali berjalan seperti tadi.

Saji mengehembuskan nafasnya lega, lalu mulai kembali bekerja. Begitu pun Sona, yang mulai berkutat kembali dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

Sasuke menatap Sona dari tempatnya bekerja. Dalam hatinya memang dia merasa sedikit khawatir pada gadis itu, namun dia tahu, Sona punya rencananya sendiri untuk mengatasi masalahnya.

Ini terjadi diwaktu menghadiri panggilan tetua iblis kemarin. Ada perdebatan lama yang terjadi. Saat dia berdiri di belakang Sona bersama Saji, Tsubaki, dan Momo, dalam diam dia mendengarkan sambil sebisa mungkin memberikan bantuan pada Sona dengan bantuan tidak terlihat.

Pada inti perdebatan, para tetua iblis mengajukan keberatan akan pembangunan sekolah yang direncanakan Sona.

Isu politik telah terlibat disini. Terlebih lagi itu berubah menjadi sebuah situasi rumit yang cukup besar.

Ada dari mereka yang berkata.

"Sona Sitri-dono, mungkinkah alasanmu mendirikan sekolah ini sedikitnya terdapat niatan dari kakakmu yang mana merupakan Maou Leviathan?"

Ketika kalimat itu keluar, banyak gumaman terdengar. Terdapat banyak sekali bisikan negatif tentang Sona dalam aula luas itu.

Arah diskusi ini berjalan dalam keunggulan para tetua. Disaat ini mereka dapat memonopoli pembicaraan dikarenakan kuasa yang mereka punya diruangan ini adalah yang tertinggi, dimana tidak ada kehadiran para Maou, maupun pengganggu seperti Naruto diwaktu-waktu lalu.

Sona hanya diperbolehkan membawa sebagian saja dari para bidaknya. Dan karena saat itu Naruto tidak masuk sekolah, dia tidak diberangkatkan.

Saji menahan emosinya, Tsubaki dan Momo berusaha untuk tetap tanang. Sedangkan ketika gumaman negatif ini terus berlangsung, Sasuke diam mengamati situasi.

'Apa yang mereka coba katakan?' pikir Sasuke, memenuhi pusarnya dengan cakra.

Ini bukanlah lelocon seperti yang aku tulis biasanya.

Shinobi berpengalaman mampu memuat cakra pada suaranya dan langsung menghapuskan keinginan orang lain. Tanpa genjutsu, shinobi asli juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menghipnotis maupun melumpuhkan bahkan di tempat pertemuan seperti ini. Untuk shinobi, negosiasi tak ada bedanya dengan medan pertempuran.

Sasuke telah banyak mempelajari hal ini selama masa buronannya. Dia yang telah menemui banyak ninja legendaris punya banyak hal untuk dinegosiasikan.

Tapi iblis asli memiliki kemampuan menyelubungi alam bawah sadar manusia, dan memanipulasinya. Ini menjadi benturan yang kokoh bagi Sasuke yang sedang berusaha untuk mengambil kekuasaan dari diskusi ini. Dua kemampuan bawaan mereka saling mengadu dan tidak bisa dilihat siapa pemenangnya.

Jika memang Sasuke berniat untuk menekan pembicaraan para tetua, satu-satunya yang bisa dia gunakan adalah sharinggan sebagai genjutsu.

Memikirkan itu, Sasuke sudah berniat untuk menjatuhkan ilusi dalam ruangan ini. Namun, saat dia melangkah, Sona sudah terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan lakukan."

Sasuke berhenti di tempatnya melangkah. Dia ingin menyanggah, namun melihat ketenangan Sona dan nada ucapannya membuatnya tidak enak. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya, dan mencoba percaya pada Sona.

Sona mulai berbicara pada para tetua, dia menyanggah persepsi mereka akan kakaknya, namun mereka kembali membalas.

"Omong kosong, nyatanya Leviathan-sama mendukung penuh dan bersikap positif tentang pendirian sekolah ini!"

Pada dasarnya, alasan mereka mengatakan keterlibatan Serafall, karena isu itu cukup kuat untuk menstimulasi para politikus, dan para petinggi yang telah menganggap pentingnya hubungan darah lama. Mereka hanya tak terima, dan menggunakan cara licik seperti ini karena tahu isu seperti ini pengaruhnya cukup kuat dan dapat membuat keadaan memanas. Intinya mereka hanya bersih keras untuk menolak pembangunan sekolah Sona.

Dari pandangan mereka, sebuah 'Sekolah Rating Game yang dimana siapapun bisa bergabung tanpa memperhatikan tingkatan mereka' akan menjadi sesuatu yang mereka tidak akan sukai. Jelasnya akan ada pendapat dan tekanan yang mana itu akan melawan hal ini. Jika sampai terjadi suatu kejadian dimana Serafall Leviathan menjadi keras kepala dan mendebat mereka kembali, maka hal itu tidak akan aneh jika mereka akan menganggap tindakannya sebagai 'Tindakan Politik Leviathan'.

Dan dengan begitu, kesimpulan para tetua mengenai diskusi ini adalah...

"Jadi, harapanmu itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Dan aku tekankan, berapa kali pun kau mencoba bersih keras, harapan seperti itu akan terus ditentang dan tidak akan pernah tercapai."

Meskipun begitu tak terlihat ada kekecewaan dari Sona yang mendengarnya. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat tenang, dan tetap mendengarkan dalam keheningan.

Dari sini semua orang memperhatikan dalam diam Sona yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak akan berbicara tanpa basis. Membangun sekolah rating game itu bukanlah harapanku, melainkan tujuanku," ujarnya tegas.

Itu adalah kata-kata kecil yang dianggap celaan bagian para tetua. Namun Sona tak peduli. Dia memang berpikir seperti itu.

Jika dia membuat pembangunan sekolahnya hanya sebagai sekedar harapan kemungkinan dia akan mencapainya akan menjadi sangat kecil. Lain cerita jika dia menjadikannya sebuah tujuan. Yang namanya tujuan itu jelas dan jika suatu hal sudah dijadikan tujuan berarti si individu memang membutuhkannya dan bukan Cuma menginginkannya.

Itu adalah hal yang sudah ditanamkan dalam kepalanya.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan apa yang membuat seseorang bisa melakukan sesuatu adalah mau tidak maunya. Tapi bagi Sona, motivasi terbesar bagi seseorang adalah butuh atau tidak butuhnya.

Sona membutuhkan itu untuk mencapai mimpinya. Dia membutuhkan itu untuk menandingi kakaknya.

Meskipun tidak mau, kalau seseorang butuh pasti ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu itu. Karena itulah, Sona tidak akan menyerah karena hal ini.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan, tujuanku tidak akan berhenti sampai sini."

Setelah melanjutkan kata-katanya itu Sona berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh pelayan-pelayannya.

Hal yang terjadi kemarin itu membuat Sasuke yang sekarang tampak sedikit prihatin akan bagaimana keadaan Sona. Dia merasa Sona terus memancarkan aura serius yang membosakan. Meskipun dia tidak bisa komplain mengenai hal itu karena dirinya sendiri juga merupakan salah satu pengguna aura 'membosankan'.

"Aku masuk."

Ketika dia diam-diam masih memperhatikan Sona, suara ketukan pintu disusul oleh suara dari seorang gadis terdengar dari luar ruangan. Lalu setelah pintu terbuka seorang gadis berkacamamata yang dikenal Tsubaki Shinra datang sambil membawa sebuah map berisikan berkas-berkas yang Sasuke sudah tahu apa itu.

"Ini telah selesai dikerjakan, anda bisa memeriksanya sekarang."

Tsubaki menyerahkan map itu pada Sona.

Sebelum Sona membacanya, dia terlebih dahulu mengatakan ini pada kedua pria di ruangan tersebut.

"Saji, Sasuke-kun, kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Lima belas menit lagi kelas akan dimulai."

""Baiklah/Ha'i Kaichou,"" ujar Sasuke dan Saji hampir serempak.

Setelah meringkasi pekerjaannya, mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju kelas.

Sekolah mulai terisi oleh murid-murid, hampir semuanya telah datang. Bahkan aula masuk tampak ramai diisi oleh mereka yang berlalu lalang.

Cuaca di luar cerah. Sinar mentari pagi yang menjadi penerang awal hari ini membuat apa yang terpantul oleh mata dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Uzumaki Naruto datang memasuki aula melalui pintu utama gedung sekolah. Ini aula luas yang akan kau temui saat pertama kali masuk Kuoh Academy, yang merupakan titik pertemuan semua persimpangan loker sepatu yang mengarah ke lorong-lorong kelas. Ini juga tempat yang saat ini Sasuke dan Saji lewati.

Dengan senyuman riangnya yang biasa, Naruto berjalan santai melalui murid-murid lainnya. Dia bahkan tak memperhatikan sekitar dan berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya dengan mata tertutup seakan sudah hafal betul dengan semua tempat di sekolah ini.

Sasuke dan Saji yang melihatnya tak sengaja berhenti di jalur yang akan dilalui Naruto. Tampang mereka terpasang dengan datar. Sejenak mereka menatap satu sama lain, sebelum mengangguk serempak dan kembali menatap ke depan.

Buagh!

"—Gahhg! "

Terjalan dari dua kepalan tangan berbeda sukses mengenai kedua mata Naruto dan membuatnya ambruk ke belakang. Dengan cepat dia langsung menegakkan badannya, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Matanya mencari-cari orang yang melakukan hal itu padanya dan dia langsung menemukannya hanya dengan ketika dia mendongkak.

"Brengsek, apa begini caramu menyapa orang di pagi hari!"

"Ah berisik!"

Buagh buagh buagh buagh

Tak memberikan kesempatan laki-laki itu berdiri, begitu Saji membalas perkataan Naruto dengan tak kalah kesalnya dia langsung menginjak-nginjak tubuh laki-laki itu dengan penuh kekesalan, dibantu dengan Sasuke yang dengan wajah tak bersalahnya ikut-ikutan menginjaknya.

"Oi-oi! Kalian berdua! Hentikan itu!"

Kedua tangan Naruto menahan kaki-kaki yang menginjaknya. Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, Saji dan Sasuke dengan kakinya, mereka saling menekan satu sama lain.

"Kemana saja kau 2 hari ini?" tanya Saji disela dirinya beradu tenaga dengan Naruto.

"Aku melakukan banyak hal."

"Kau tahu, kami kesulitan selama ini. Kemarin Kaichou dipanggil untuk menemui tetua dan dia mendapat tekanan berat dari mereka."

Naruto sempat terkejut mendengar perkataan Saji. Wajahnya mematung seperti tengah larut dalam pikirannya, "jadi panggilan itu dilakukan kemarin," gumamnya.

Buagh

Tendangan Saji berhasil menerobosnya dan mengenai wajah Naruto. Karena Naruto sempat mematung dia juga sempat mengendurkan tenaganya dan karena hal itulah kaki Saji yang ditahannya lolos.

Naruto yang sempat kembali terbaring kini menegakkan badannya, "hey sudah dong!"

"Ini menjadi masalah," ujar Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto berdiri dengan menarik tangannya.

"Yah, jika kau sudah bertemu dengan Kaichou. Kau pasti akan tahu apa yang kami maksud. Dia memiliki aura yang seolah mengatakan _kalian bodoh-jangan dekat padaku_... ralat, maksudku dia memiliki aura _Naruto bodoh-mati sa-"_

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu memperbaiki kata-katamu! Dan tidak mungkin ada aura semacam itu!" bentak Naruto kesal pada perkataan Saji.

"Tapi lebih baik kita jangan mengganggunya dulu."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Saji.

Sasuke diam sejenak seperti merenung.

"Aku yakin dia sudah punya rencananya sendiri. Kita akan membantunya jika dia memang sudah mengatakannya."

Oleh kata-kata Sasuke, Naruto dan Saji hanya bisa diam mendengarkan. Yang dikatakan Uchiha terakhir itu tampaknya betul-betul dimengerti Naruto dan Saji.

Sona gadis yang kuat, dan gadis kuat seperti dia tidak hanya kuat tanpa pondasi seperti rencana yang dapat menutup celah serangan demi serangan yang terus diterimanya ini. Dia akan berpikir, berencana, dan bertindak. Itulah yang membuat Sona dianggap kuat.

.

O.o

.

Seseorang memasuki sebuah gedung. Gedung gelap yang merupakan gudang berisikan barang-barang tak terpakai. Tempat kotor yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba dan debu menyesakan nafas. Banyak dari besi-besi yang menjadi pilar penopang gedung tersebut terlihat berkarat. Kesan yang terpampang di dalam sini hanyalah berisikan sesuatu yang terbengkala. Di tambah atmosfirnya yang suram, membawa ketidak nyamanan yang pasti terasa kala memasukinya.

Namun, banyak dari sekumpulan orang berada disana. Berbaring, duduk melamun, bermain kartu dan barang-barang hiburan mereka dalam kesunyian. Mereka memiliki wajah yang terlihat muda, tapi sekaligus memiliki wajah yang mengatakan mereka telah dibuang. Mereka yang tidak diterima oleh semuanya.

Pria berjubah yang memasuki gedung itu menghiraukan sekumpulan orang yang berada di sana, dan Cuma sekali memerhatikan mereka dia tetap berjalan. Dia yang membawa sebuah pedang yang tersimpan di punggungnya itu memiliki rambut putih perak yang sedikit terlihat dalam kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Pria itu berjalan menuju tangga, dan menunggakinya. Suara dari besi tangga terdengar tiap kali dia menaiki setiap anak tangga itu.

Tiga lantai telah ia lalui, dan dia memasuki sebuah loteng yang memiliki cahaya remang dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah dan pancaran sinar dari sihir.

"Kau baru datang?"

Sambutan dari suara seseorang langsung ia dapatkan. Di tempat itu hadir lima orang. Seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang berkutat dengan rangkaian-rangkain sihir di udara, laki-laki besar yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding, anak kecil yang duduk di pojok sofa dengan wajah tak berekspresi, lalu agak jauh di tempat duduknya ada seorang wanita yang duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki sambil meminum anggur dengan sebuah gelas _wine_ , dan seorang laki-laki tampan yang membawa tombak yang tadi berkata padanya.

"Kupikir memakai gudang sebagai markas kita bukanlah sesuatu yang keren untuk dilakukan pahlawan," balas laki-laki berjubah.

"Tenang saja, lagian kita akan segera bergerak ke tahap berikutnya."

"Mereka memang sudah cukup banyak, tapi apa mereka sudah cukup kuat?"

"Itu sudah cukup, hasil dari penelitian yang kita dapatkan membuat kemampuan mereka meningkat pesat. Bahkan mereka telah mencapai balance breaker mereka."

"Begitu, kah?"

"Ya. Sekarang tinggal melakukan negosiasi. Bagaimana dengan itu, Georg?" laki-laki membawa tombak menoleh pada laki-laki berkacamata.

"Tidak ada masalah."

"Kau perlu untuk membahas sesuatu mengenai menghilangnya kabar tentang Loki," sambil menempatkan gelas wine di depan mulutnya, satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana ikut masuk dalam percakapan.

"Benar juga," laki-laki berbadan besar menyetujui perkataan si wanita. "Seorang dewa jahat yang tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah rencananya untuk mengacau. Bukankah kabar seperti itu terdengar menarik."

"Kehilangan yang terjadi padanya memang tidak wajar, tapi kita tidak perlu mengurusnya," ujar laki-laki yang membawa tombak.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar sudah mengumpulkan semua yang kita butuhkan?"

"Aa... penghalang yang ada akan kita bereskan pada waktunya. Kita tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan seperti yang dilakukan golongan Maou lama."

Itu yang dikatakan laki-laki yang membawa tombak atas pertanyaan laki-laki berjubah.

Mereka yang selama ini masih bergerak dibalik layar akan segera keluar. Menampakkan eksistensinya pada dunia. Mengisi dunia supranatural yang tak memiliki tempat untuk golongan manusia. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

O.o

.

Inilah yang biasa dilakukan Naruto ketika bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Ketika dia harus dihadapkan pada yang namanya alien betina gila yang terus saja menempel padanya kala waktu santai, tak ada opsi lain yang dapat digunakan Naruto selain meninggalkan kelas tanpa diketahui dengan menggunakan teknik tersembunyi rubah pencuri. (Baca : Sweaper, jangan mencuri!)

Kelas bubar dan murid-murid keluar. Naruto berhasil keluar kelas tanpa sepengetahuan Irina. Untuk satu alasan itu juga, tidak seperti murid-murid lainnya yang berjalan seperti biasa, Naruto berjalan dengan cara berbaur dalam kerumunan murid-murid yang berjalan keluar dari lorong. Dia masih berusaha untuk menghindar dari Irina. Dia tahu, hanya karena gadis itu tidak menemukannya di kelas, gadis itu pasti tidak akan menyerah.

Niatnya sebelum pulang, Naruto ingin berkunjung sebentar ke ruang OSIS. Setidaknya untuk menanyakan apakah ada tugas untuknya yang perlu dikerjakan, dan jika tidak ada dia bisa dengan lega pulang ke rumah.

Namun sebelum dia sampai ke sana, Naruto mendapati seseorang datang di sampingnya dan menyapanya.

"Ah, Naruto-san. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Bukan menyapa, itu merupakan tindakan penculikan yang berijin. Seseorang yang datang dan langsung meraih telapak tangan kanan Naruto dengan sebuah rangkulan, lalu menariknya berjalan pergi adalah gadis pirang dengan sifat lugu dan pemalu, Asia Argento.

"Asia. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kami kekurangan anak laki-laki disini."

Dari waktu yang terus berlalu ini, hubungan Naruto dan Asia tambah semakin akrab. Karena itulah Asia sekarang sama sekali tak pernah ragu untuk meminta bantuan kepada Naruto.

Ketika dia tahu Issei lebih sering digoda oleh perempuan-perempuan di clubnya, Asia yang tidak bisa bersaing dalam hal semacam itu lebih banyak memilih untuk bergaul dengan Naruto. Ini seperti dia membutuhkan laki-laki itu. Bahkan beberapa kali ini ada kejadian dimana Naruto diperebutkan oleh Asia dan Irina.

Asia tetap maju, jika saingannya hanya satu dan terlebih ajang persaingan yang dilakukan tidak memakai sistem 'goda-godaan', melainkan 'siapa yang dapat membuat Naruto lebih nyaman', Asia tidak akan mau kalah. Meskipun pada dasar logikaku, godaan dan nyaman itu bisa dibilang sejenis -_-

Cinta yang disebabkan karena latar belakang mereka yang sama, itu terjalin cukup kuat. Perasaan seorang gadis akan tumbuh di tempat yang sering mereka berada. Dan bagi Asia, tempat itu adalah Naruto. Waktu yang ia habiskan sekarang terbagi cukup banyak hanya untuk laki-laki itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto masih tak mengerti.

Sambil terus saja berjalan dengan merangkul tangan Naruto, Asia menjawab.

"Ini untuk kegiatan club. Aku ingin Naruto-san menjadi aktor."

"Hah, aktor? Kalian sedang membuat film?"

"Ini hanya video conference, sebagai bukti pada sekolah bahwa club kami benar-benar berjalan dan sedang mengumpulkan bahan penelitian."

"Jadi video," Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Terus aku harus apa?"

"Jangan khawatir, ini mudah. Naruto-san hanya perlu berdiam diri di peti mati."

Dari nada bicara Asia, hal itu terdengar menjanjikan.

"Peti mati?

Muncul dipikiran Naruto :

Peti mati + Uzumaki Naruto = R.I.P

"Asia, aku punya bayangan tentang video yang kalian buat, tapi aku tetap ingin memastikan. Video tentang apa yang akan kalian buat?"

"Ini video tentang pemakaman. Kami akan memberikan sajian sebuah metode berkomunikasi secara real dengan arwah," ujar Asia dengan ringan. Dia menengok ke belakang untuk melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menatap wajah Naruto. Namun setelah Asia menengok, Naruto ternyata sudah tidak ada. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Naruto berlari kabur dengan gaya terbirit-birit.

"Itu namanya bukan video conference! Itu video uji nyali!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Naruto-san matteeee!" teriak Asia dengan wajah cemberut setelah kehilangan Naruto, dia lalu berlari mengejarnya.

.

O.o

.

Fase penggunaan teknik tersembunyi rubah pencuri yang dilakukan Naruto telah berganti. Teknik itu memang sangat efektif untuk antisipasi terhadapa alien betina, namun bagi Hello Kitty itu belumlah kuat. Karena itulah kini Naruto mengganti teknik yang digunakannya menjadi teknik pelarian anjing penakut. (Baca : Scobydoo bydoo, Where are you?)

Naruto berhasil lolos dari Asia karena teknik itu. Dirinya yang telah berlari cukup jauh dengan rute yang membelit kini berhenti tepat di depan toilet laki-laki. Sejenak dia bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Huft, aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau acara 'masih di dunia lain' masih populer disini," tubuh Naruto gemetaran, "dari pada acara itu, jejak si gundul lebih bagus. Atau laptop si unyil."

Untuk Naruto, hal-hal yang berbau gaib dan horror seperti itu memanglah sesuatu yang menjadi kelemahannya. Itu sudah bawaannya sejak lahir.

Ketika Naruto masih betah mengumpat, ada suara yang membuat tubuhnya kembali tegang.

"Naruto-san! Kau dimana?!"

Itu Asia. Suaranya terdengar dari arah tangga yang berada beberapa meter di kiri dengan tempat Naruto. Suaranya yang semakin jelas memberitahukan bahwa dia tengah berjalan mendekat.

Hal itu spontan membuat Naruto kembali panik. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri ke kanan beberapa kali dengan cepat bersama keringatnya yang bercucuran. Dia mendapat pilihannya saat melihat pintu toilet laki-laki di samping kanannya.

Krieet!

Dengan tergesa dia membuka pintu toilet itu dan memasukinya lalu menutupnya rapat dan langsung bersandar dibaliknya.

Namun, sesuatu yang lebih besar ia temui dalam toilet tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, akhirnya kau datang!"

"Ghak!"

Naruto mematung di tempatnya. Penampakkan terburuk kini berdiri dihadapannya. Itu adalah seorang gadis pirang lain yang memiliki model rambut twintail dan tubuh sexy dengan pembawaan heboh dan ceria, Shidou Irina.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau membuat gadis sepertiku menunggu terlalu lama," ujar Irina dengan nada cemberut.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya janji denganmu! Dan terlebih lagi, laki-laki bejat macam apa yang menyuruh seorang gadis untuk menunggunya di toilet pria?!" kata Naruto kesal.

Mendengar itu Irina tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Dia lalu mengatakan ini.

"Naruto-kun, jangan khawatir. Meskipun kau bejat dan bodoh, aku akan tetap menerimamu beserta semua kekuranganmu."

"Bukan itu yang sedang kubicarakan!" teriak Naruto stress. "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah kenapa kau bisa ada disini?! Di toilet pria!"

"Kau tidak perlu membahas hal itu," ujar Irina. Lalu, sambil membuat banyak gerakan, dengan ceria dia berkata. "Pokoknya, yang kutahu hanyalah sesuatu terjadi lalu ada hal lain yang terjadi dan hal lain terjadi, terus sesuatu terjadi, lulu ada hal yang membuat suatu hal terjadi, jadi sesuatu mulai terjadi, kemudian aku di sini! Itulah jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi!"

"ITU TIDAK MENJELASKAN APAPUN!"

Begitulah suasana yang terjadi kala Naruto bertemu Irina. Mereka saling bercakap-cakap dengan naturalnya, namun sayang, antara hubungan percakapan yang satu dengan yang lain sama sekali tidak nyambung. Bahkan dari sekian juta orang, yang paham pun tidak diketahui jelasnya. Toilet pria menjadi saksi hal itu.

Dan untungnya toilet ini benar-benar sepi, tidak ada orang lain selain mereka disini. Coba bayangkan bagaimana bila seseorang masuk dan menemukan seorang gadis yang berada di toilet pria bersama seorang laki-laki. Pikiran yang muncul pastinya hanya ada bagian negatif pada si laki-laki.

Naruto menyadari hal itu, namun sakit kepala karena berkomunikasi dengan Irina barusan membuatnya melupakan hal itu dan lebih memilih untuk memijat kepalanya dan menenangkan jiwanya.

Kemutlakkan cinta yang tumbuh selama bertahun-tahun itu tentunya bukanlah sesuatu yang sama sekali dapat diremehkan. Bahkan aturan dunia yang mengikat semua makluk, maupun aturan umum seperti toilet pria ini tak dapat menahannya. Itulah cinta Irina yang tak menganal ampun dan tak mengenal batasan.

Setelah Naruto cukup tenang, melihat Irina yang masih tersenyum manis dia berkata.

"Ampun deh. Irina, pada situasi seperti ini kenapa kau masih bisa sesantai itu? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?"

Sejenak Irina tertawa geli.

"Maafkan aku, tapi menjahili Naruto-kun seperti ini mengasyikkan."

"Jadi penjahat sudah mengakui perbuatannya."

"Habisnya, Naruto-kun keluar keluar kelas lebih awal tanpa sepengetahuanku," mengatakan itu, Irina membuang mukanya yang terpasang ekspresi cemberut sambil kedua tangannya yang menyilang di bawah dadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa teleport kemari?! Memangnya kau ini Kiroi Senko, hah?! Dan kenapa kau tahu aku akan pergi ke toilet?! Dan kenapa kau dengan beraninya, dan tanpa malunya masuk kemari—tunggu, yang itu jawabannya sudah jelas, kau gila! Jadi jawab saja pertanyaan yang satu dan dua."

"Naruto-kun jahat banget sih," ujar Irina dengan pipi mengembung. Dia lalu menambahkan sambil pipinya yang memerah dengan sebuah gumaman lirih, "bukan kah itu artinya tak ada batasan dari cin-"

"Fusakenna yo! Tentu saja perlu ada batasan pada semua hal apapun," Naruto memotong perkataan Irina tanpa tahu apa kata-kata selanjutnya dari gadis itu. "haduh Irina, katakan sebenarnya, bagaimana kau tahu aku akan kemari?" ujar Naruto sambil kembali memijat kepalanya.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya," Irina tersenyum misterius. "Aku telah meramal apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan hari ini. Karena itulah, setelah aku tahu bahwa sepulang sekolah kau akan kemari, aku langsung datang kemari lebih awal."

Alasan yang sungguh unik. Naruto jelas-jelas tahu itu sebuah kebohongan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak percaya! Ramalan macam apa itu, memangnya kau ini mama Lauren?!"

"Aku mama Irina, papa Naruto!" ujar Irina dengan ceria dan pipi memerah.

"Tidak, spesies sepertimu lebih cocok disebut Irina-saurus!"

"Kalau begitu-"

KRIEET BAMM!

Tak sampai Irina menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah membuka pintu dan menutupnya keras lalu kabur dengan kecepatan dewa. Dia menyadari sesuatu yang disebut 'berakhir' tak akan pernah ada saat bersama gadis itu jikalau dia tidak pergi kabur.

"Koraaa!" Irina yang melihat Naruto kabur berteriak kesal.

.

O.o

.

Naruto berlari sambil membawa rasa frustasi berat pada punggungnya. Itu membuat kegiatan larinya kali ini menjadi kegiatan lari terberatnya. Inilah yang akan kau dapatkan saat melawan Irina-saurus. Meski hal itu sudah sering kali Naruto lakukan, tapi tetap saja, luka demi luka terus ia terima saat melawan alien betina itu.

Merasa lelah berlari, Naruto merubah langkahnya menjadi berjalan. Dia telah keluar dari toilet pria sekolahnya, juga telah keluar dari gedung sekolahnya, dan dia kini mengarah pada gerbang keluar sekolahnya.

Langkahnya terlihat lesu. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan kepalanya menatap ke depan dengan tidak minat. Dia telah melewati kolam air mancur dan saat ini dia tepat berada di gerbang yang terbuka. Bahkan sebelum dia keluar gerbang, dan kakinya hanya sampai tepat pada perbatasan gerbang, Naruto sudah dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan kiri dan kanan di luar gerbangnya. Salah satunya dia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat menunggu seseorang.

Penampilan dan perawakannya yang tidak asing membuat Naruto mengambil langkah ke kiri gerbang, mendekat padanya. Ketika dia telah dengan jelas bisa melihatnya, Naruto pun meyakini siapa identitas gadis itu.

Dia yang selalu tampak dengan pakaian yang berdamping jubah penyihir dan topi kerucut, seorang gadis langsing yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang bergulung sebahu dan bermata biru dengan sifat ramah sopannya, dia Le Fay Pendragon.

Le Fay yang melihat Naruto datang padanya langsung berkata padanya dengan penuh ekspresi.

"Ah, Naruto-san, akhirnya kamu sudah pulang—Eeeeh! Ada apa denganmu? Kamu kelihatan lesu."

Begitu Le Fay melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto sesungguhnya, Le Fay langsung membuat ekspresinya seperti orang terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Le Fay. Tapi saat ini keadaan psikologisku sedikit terguncang," jawab Naruto dengan lesu.

"Sou ka. Hmm... sebenarnya aku kemari menemui Naruto-san untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kelompok kami butuh untuk mengisi perbekalan jadi aku sekalian ingin mampir berbelanja," ujar Le Fay dengan senyum lembut, "apa kamu masih mau ikut? Mungkin ini juga bisa meringankan masalahmu—tapi kalau Naruto-san sedang tidak berminat juga tidak apa-apa."

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejanak.

"Hmm... yah sepertinya itu lebih baik dari pada berada disini," ujar Naruto memutuskan pilihannya. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Tujuan utama adalah belanja. Tapi sebelumnya Naruto-san ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Le Fay.

Naruto terlihat berpikir, begitu pun dengan Le Fay, keduanya sama-sama menggunakan otak mereka.

"Aha," Naruto terlihat mendapat pencerahan. Saat hal itu terjadi, dia membuat gerakan menepuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana kalau game center?"

Le Fay tersenyum lebar mendengar usulan Naruto.

"Aku pernah mendengar itu. Itu ide yang briliants Naruto-san."

Naruto memasang wajah bingung, "apa itu 'bill early ants'?"

"Bukan 'tagihan awal semut', yang kumaksud Briliants," Le Fay sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto. Itu kosa kata terngaco yang pernah di dengarnya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku memberikanmu berlian?"

"Eh—" Le Fay terlihat terkejut. Pipinya pun merona hebat. Jantungnya merasa deg-degan. Dia merasa mendapat serangan langsung, "bu... bukankah hal seperti itu hanya dilakukan ketika kita sudah menikah."

Naruto masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini dan hanya bisa menunggu Le Fay menjelaskan maksudnya lebih jelas.

Le Fay sendiri tak bisa berkata apa-apa ditengah kegugupannya oleh rasa tersipunya.

"..."

"..."

Jadi, keadaanpun hening.

.

O.o

.

"Etoo... Le Fay... jadi bagaimana nih...?"

"Eh—a-aku sih terserah Naruto-san saja."

Muka Naruto berdenyut kesal. Kesunyian panjang yang telah memakan waktu hampir lima belas menit ternyata dapat diselesaikan semudah itu. 'Jika terserah padaku, harusnya kau katakan itu dari tadi!' batin Naruto kesal.

Tapi kesalahpahaman yang sedang terjadi pada Le Fay belumlah tuntas. Dia masih mengira bahwa Naruto berniat melamarnya. Pemikiran gadis labil memang sungguh liar. Apalagi sudah menyangkut laki-laki yang disukainya.

Cinta Le Fay tumbuh karena ketulusan. Perasaannya itu tercipta dari kebaikan. Hatinya itu tercuri oleh kahangatan. Dan itu semua di dapatkan dari Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki pirang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Le Fay sadar, sejak hari dimana dia berpelukan dengan Naruto di atap, dia tahu sejak saat itu dia telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Setiap kali dia mengingat Naruto, dia merasa pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat, dengan adanya itu memperkuat keyakinan Le Fay bahwa dia mencintai Naruto.

Dan sejak menyadari hal itu Le Fay juga sadar, bahwa dia telah sering kali menghayal sesuatu menganai masa depan. Dimulai dari seperti ini :

Ada kasur dan bantal. Dia berada di sana dengan Naruto yang menindihinya. Mereka telanjang bulat, dan berbuat sesuatu karena nafsu dan cinta. Sembilan bulan berlalu dan hasilnya adalah seorang bayi berambut pirang.

Lalu ada bayangan ketika kakaknya datang dan mengajak berfoto keluarga bersama suami dan anaknya, kehebohan yang terjadi kala kelompok kakaknya datang berkunjung, dirinya yang mengajak suaminya berjalan-jalan di taman bersama anak mereka, dan bayangan indah lainnya.

Saat ini pun Le Fay tengah mengalami hal itu. Dia tengah masuk dalam visualisasi alam bawah sadarnya dan melihat bagaimana Naruto yang tengah memasangkan cincin berlian pada jarinya.

"Dia beneran hidup nggak sih?"

Naruto yang kini berada tepat di depan Le Fay sambil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan gadis itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Le Fay sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan apa-apa saat dia melakukan itu. Jadinya, dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berasa.

*teet

Naruto memencet hidung Le Fay—tidak, lebih tepatnya dia menusuk hidung gadis itu dengan jarinya.

"Ouh!" Le Fay menunjukan suaranya ketika hal itu terjadi. "Naruto-san...?!"

"Kenapa denganmu?"

"Ti-tidak," Le Fay sedikit tergagap. Pipinya masih memerah. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Le Fay tampak seperti orang yang menghindar tapi Naruto tidak peduli itu.

Ketika Le Fay tengah berbalik dan berniat melangkah, Naruto terlebih dahulu berkata.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku lupa kalau aku membawa motor. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu, kita bisa pakai itu untuk berangkat pergi."

"A-aku akan menemaimu ke dalam."

"Hmm? Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

Dengan itu Naruto kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan di temani Le Fay. Tujuan mereka tempat parkir. Dan karena sekolah sudah bubar lebih dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu, semua tempat yang ada tidaklah ramai seperti sebelumnya. Kau bisa melihat satu-satunya keramaian itu di lapangan olahraga, yang berada di belakang gedung. Namun karena Naruto dan Le Fay menuju ke tempat parkir, yang notabene tempatnya berada di samping gedung, tak ada keramaian yang mereka temui.

Setidaknya itu sebelum mereka sampai di tempat parkir.

Karena, ketika mereka sampai di tempat Naruto memarkir sepeda motornya, Naruto dan Le Fay menemukan dua orang gadis berambut pirang yang sudah berdiri disana dengan tampang cemberut terlihat sedang berkomunikasi dengan empat anggota OSIS beserta ketuanya.

Lalu tepat saat Naruto melihat mereka, salah satu dari mereka juga melihat Naruto.

"Itu dia," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan gaya tidak bersemangat.

Semua orang disana langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke tempat di mana telunjuk Sasuke mengarah. Dan seketika, Naruto mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kedua gadis manis berambut pirang yang berada di sana.

"Giih! Penyergapan!"

Naruto berhenti melangkah saat itu juga. Le Fay juga berhenti melangkah.

Saji, salah satu dari anggota OSIS yang ada disana, yang melihat kedatangan Naruto berkata padanya.

"Naruto, kemana saja kau. Kau tahu, dari tadi mereka mencarimu lho."

Naruto tahu siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Saji. Naruto bisa merasakan panasnya tatapan 'mereka' itu dari tempatnya ini.

Dan si mereka itu, Asia dan Irina datang dengan langkah menyeramkan pada Naruto.

"Naruto-san, kemana saja kamu?!"

"Apa maksud semua ini, Naruto-kun?!"

Eh!" Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu terlihat gugup. "Etoo..."

Dia tengah disudutkan oleh aura menyeramkan dari gadis-gadis pirang itu.

"Naruto-san, jadi kapan kita akan pergi?" ditengah semua itu Le Fay bertanya dengan polos sehingga menyebabkan flag kematian bagi Naruto tengah berkibar.

Sesaat tatapan menusuk Asia dan Irina beralih pada Le Fay, lalu kembali pada Naruto.

"Kamu ingin pergi ke mana, Naruto-san?"

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan bersama gadis ini?!"

"Oi-oi, apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat!"

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain itu. Dia merasa situasinya kini persis seperti dirinya seorang kriminal. Perasaannya sungguh tak enak mengalami hal ini.

Tak ada ampun bagi Naruto. Itulah status yang sekarang tercantum di beranda hati dan otak Asia dan Irina. Bagaimana tidak, dimulai dari Naruto yang melarikan diri dari kelas, kemudian ketika mereka mendapatkannya dia kabur lagi, lalu saat mereka bertemu dengannya lagi apa yang mereka lihat? Dengan santainya Naruto berjalan bersama gadis lain.

Kenapa bersama mereka Naruto melarikan diri? Lalu kenapa jika bersama gadis itu Naruto tidak lari?

Hal itulah yang membuat Asia dan Irina paling emosi. Dan juga, apa hubungan Naruto dengan gadis ini? Kenapa Naruto mau jalan bersamanya?

Emosi mereka berganda.

Ditengah semua itu, kelompok OSIS hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat mereka.

"Etoo... kau mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi?" tanya Saji pada Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku pernah membaca hal semacam ini di shonen manga," jawab Sasuke. "Dari yang kubaca, jika sudah sampai situasi seperti ini biasanya laki-laki seperti Naruto akan di kebiri."

Saji memberikan Sasuke tatapan tak menyangka.

"Uwaa, yang benar saja kau? Manga apa yang kau baca?"

"School day."

"Itu bukan shonen manga coeg! Itu NTR!"

Sementara Sasuke dan Saji yang membahas soal manga. Tsubaki dan Momo hanya diam dengan canggung di tempatnya mengenai situasi yang terjadi. Berbeda halnya dengan Sona yang diam mengabaikan hal itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Namun disamping dia yang terlihat datar dan tak peduli pada hal yang terjadi, tak ada yang tahu bahwa Sona saat ini tengah mengalami rasa sesak di dada karena melihat Naruto yang diperebutkan tiga orang gadis.

Juga ada sebuah perasaan marah. Entah, tapi Sona merasa dirinya seperti meluap.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dirinya mencoba untuk menahan perasaan tersebut.

Di tempat Naruto, kini perebutan telah mencapai level tinggi. Namun Naruto hanya bisa diam menganai semua ini karena dia masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Naruto-san, kenapa kamu diam saja?" Asia si gadis pemalu entah kenapa sekarang sanggup memasuki mode berserk. Dia melotot kearah Naruto, dan tengah menahan marah hingga tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. "Pokoknya hari ini kamu tidak boleh kemana-mana. Kamu harus membantukku untuk kegiatan club."

Irina juga tak kalah sengit dalam menekan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kalau kau tidak menjawabku aku akan marah!"

"Bukankah kau dari tadi sudah marah?!"

"Aku nggak marah. Kalau aku marah pasti aku lebih marah dari ini!"

"Bisa kau perikasa lagi kalimatmu, karena dari kalimatmu itu, kau tanpa sadar mengakui bahwa dirimu marah."

"Pokoknya aku nggak marah!"

"Haah..."

Naruto menghela nafas karena hal ini. Dia mencoba melirik ke samping untuk melihat Le Fay.

Melihat Naruto melirik padanya Le Fay langsung berkata padanya dengan tatapan yang membuat hati seorang pria luluh.

"Naruto-san..."

"Ouufh, aku tidak tahan lagi."

Jurus-jurus yang dipakai Naruto sebelum-sebelumnya ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Semua itu hanya membuatnya semakin parah. Jurus-jurus itu malah membuat semua spesies-spesies pirang itu berkumpul di satu tempat dan membuatnya semakin sakit kepala.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk memakai salah satu jurus andalannya. Jurus pertama yang dikuasainya. Yang mengalahkan musuh pertamanya.

Kage bunshin no jutsu

Poft poft poft

3 clon Uzumaki Naruto tercipta.

"Kalian, pakai saja mereka!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berlari kabur meninggalkan mereka semua tanpa mempedulikan ketiga gadis pirang yang kini mulai meneriakinya, tak hanya itu, bunshin-bunshi Naruto kini juga tengah meneriaki Naruto dengan umpatan dan sumpah serapah karena dipaksa untuk meladeni alien-alien pirang yang membuat mental bermasalah itu.

Anggota OSIS menatap kepergian Naruto dengan muka terhibur.

"Entah kenapa aku melihat Naruto seperti planet Uranus yang dikelilingi satelit-satelitnya," ujar Saji.

"Menurutku, dia malah tampak seperti matahari yang dikeliling satelit-satelinya."

Keringat jatuh di belakang kepala Momo saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Uchiha-kun, matahari tidak punya satelit."

"Anggap saja punya."

"Itu tidak mungkin, kalau punya pasti akan terbakar."

"Itu yang kumaksud. Matahari kuning, dan satelitnya terbakar juga ikut kuning dan membara. Kau tidak melihat gadis-gadis kuning itu yang membara?"

"Aku suka dengan perumpamaan yang kau pakai, Sasuke," kata Saji dengan nada setuju sambil telapak tangannya yang terangkat terarah di samping Sasuke seperti meminta tos.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menyambut telapak tangan Saji dengan tepukan telapak tangannya.

Meskipun merasa cengoh dengan perupamaan Sasuke barusan, Momo juga merasa geli mendengarnya. Tsubaki juga tersenyum dengan hal itu.

Ditengah semuanya yang bercengkrama itu, tak ada satu pun yang sadar, bahwa Sona tak lagi ada ditempatnya.

.

O.o

.

"Bisakah aku mendapat ketenangan walaupun sebentar?"

Setelah berlari kabur dari gadis-gadis yang memperebutkannya, Naruto kini berhenti tepat di sebuah lorong di depan ruang OSIS. Naruto sekarang sadar bahwa hari ini dia banyak berlari. Ini menjadi seperti dia sedang latihan.

Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat dengan semua ketidak beresan gadis-gadis pirang yang ia kenal itu. Kenapa mereka begitu bersih kerasnya membuatnya kerepotan?

Tak ada yang salah dengan mereka, malahan seharusnya Narutolah yang salah. Memang dia tidak sadar, tapi faktanya memang dialah yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Dia lah yang menciptakan event-event yang memicu flag mini harem berkibar.

Dan karena hal itulah, dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini dan memilih ending yang akan terjadi.

Bahkan bila hal itu harus benar-benar diselesaikan. Satu yang jelas, Naruto tidak punya sedikit pun perasaan semacam 'cinta' pada gadis-gadis itu.

Jadi pada siapa Naruto akan mencapai ending tersebut. Bersama Le Fay, kah? Asia, kah? atau bersama Irina?

Jawabannnya masih samar.

Dan ngomong-ngomong dengan sesuatu yang samar, suara samar seperti langkah kaki beralaskan sepatu perlahan terdengar semakin mendekat di tempat Naruto.

Langkah kecil yang berirama teratur. Mengisi tempat sepi ini dengan suaranya. Menggema dari satu lorong ke lorong lainnya.

Naruto mengarahkan tatapannya ke asal suara itu. Itu berada di persimpangan koridor. Bayangan panjang seseorang terlihat pada lantai di persimpangan itu, dan perlahan semakin terlihat bentuknya.

Tak lama Naruto amati, akhirnya seseorang muncul dari sana. Dia seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Ojou-sama?"

Seperti yang digumamkan Naruto. Dia adalah Sona Sitri. Si ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy. Raja dari peerege Sitri. Gadis yang merupakan Ojou-sama dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sona yang terlihat tenang, berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat terkejut oleh kedatangannya.

Entah kenapa, saat melihat Sona, Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dalam artian yang berbeda seperti biasanya, Naruto juga merasa dirinya ingin sekali berbalik dan pergi kabur dari tempatnya ketika dia melihat Sona melangkah mendekat padanya. Namun ia tak bisa, dia merasa tubuhnya tengah terpaku rapat di tempatnya berdiri. Dan tubuhnya merasa tegang dan kaku.

Ini tidak seperti dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto sebenarnya mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Efek dari rasa malu karena perkataannya pada Sona tiga hari yang lalu masih tersisa dihatinya. Itu berbekas cukup dalam. Pipinya merasa panas sekarang. Dan karenanya Naruto sebenarnya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sona secara langsung hanya berdua saja.

Sona berhenti berjalan tepat dua langkah di depan Naruto.

Tak banyak kata, Naruto mendapat sebuah serangan yang membuatnya merasa seperti tertembak.

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Aaah, leganya. Akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikan chapter ini.

Yah, inilah sebenarnya yang sejak dahulu aku tunggu-tunggu.

Inilah rencana yang aku sebut-sebutkan.

Chapter inilah yang ingin aku buat hingga aku butuh Naruto memiliki harem. Untuk satu alasan inilah sebabnya chapter-chapter kemarin diisi oleh Le Fay, Irina, dan Asia. Pada dasarnya mereka hanya aku buat untuk memicu sakit hati Sona, dan membuatnya melakukan ini.

Dan apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Naruto menerima Sona atau menolaknya? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan.

Uuuhh, review-review chapter kemarin sungguh membuatku terhibur. Sumpah, beberapa ada yang membuatku ngakak. Kalian bisa bilang selera humorku memang aneh, tapi entahlah, aku juga tidak bisa bilang bagaiamana, tapi yang jelas serius kemarin itu menghibur banget.

Sekarang pun aku kembali tertawa. Kalau diinget, review kemarin ada yang curhat... penekanan yang mirip ancaman... permohonan... dan masih banyak lagi.

Okeh keren dah. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Karena hal itu sebenarnya membuatku ingin update cepat. Sebenarnya aku berencana update minggu kemarin. Tapi karena malam minggunya aku nggak sanggup bergadang lama jadi aku hanya bisa mendapat separuh dari word yang ada. Lalu minggunya Cuma bisa nyicil sedikit karena ada acara, lalu senin, selasa, rabunya aku keluar kota. Kamisnya istirahat, jadinya hanya bisa lanjut di hari jumat dan pagi ini. jadi maaf kalau ini masih termasuk lama.

Tapi semoga ini masih tetap mengibur. Karena ada yang membuat diriku sendiri yang menulis tersentuh di fic ini, dan merasa greget. Bagian itu aku buat dengan menambahkan kutipan dari salah satu fic favoritku. Kalau kalian mau tahu, fic itu sangatlah greget lho. Coba aja mampir di fav stories milikku, kamu akan menemukannya disana. Disana juga ada fic-fic hebat lainnya yang tak kalah gregetnya, dan senangnya kemarin aku juga berhasil menyelesaikan tiga fic terupdate disitu.

Dan juga bahasan menganai chapter ini. Di chapter ini, kalian bisa menemukan, flag yang mengatakan apa arch selanjutnya dari fic ini. Tapi dari sini langsung aku katakan, hal itu masih akan berjalan 2 atau 3 chapter lagi jadi mohon bersabar.

Oke mungkin hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Lalu mengenai hal ini. Karena entah kenapa review tak berlogin sekarang semakin banyak, aku memutuskan untuk membalas yang bernama saja. maafkan aku, tapi to the point, apa kalian tidak berminan punya akun? Kalau kalian punya akun sebenarnya aku lebih mudah membalasnya. Yah aku tidak memaksa, tapi aku hanya menyarankan, karena betapa baiknya jika kalian punya, aku jadi bisa berkomunikasi dengan kalian dengan mudah. Sekarang aja sudah salah satu guest disini yang sudah membuat akun, dan itu pun membuatku lebih bersemangat karenanya. Jadi ayo rame-rame buat akun.

Keliahatannya kata-kataku tidak bermotivasi sama sekali ya. Yah, tapi aku Cuma berharap pada kalian saja. noh :

 **Algojo12 :** tenang aja, si Irina masih hidup kok. Yah, selamanya dia masih pairnya Naruto. ternyata bukan aku saja ya yang menikmati interaksi IrinaNaruto. Yah, makasih udah mau review.

 **DAMARWULAN :** waw-waw, kamu antusias banget tentang Naruto yang nyari harem berambut pirang. Hahaha, tapi dilihat aja nanti, bagaimana kelanjutannya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Bayu :** benarkah chapter ini serius. Menurutku ini penuh akan kehebohan.

Um, yah aku udah baca fic trouble maker. Itu memang mengharukan, dan aku tidak heran. Si Authornya itu sejarahnya memang terkenal sebagai pembunuh MC. Jadi itu tidak seperti dia sedang mencari sensasi, itu memang karena kepalanya dia agak bermasalah jadi mohon dimengerti :D

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Shisui :** sumpah aku ngakak baca reviewmu. Sekarang pun saat nulis nih balasan review aku masih tertawa. Sungguh mengagumkan. Orang lain mungkin berpikir reviewnya ini terlihat seperti ancaman, tapi bagiku ini lawakan yang sungguh menghibur jadi terima kasih banget. (itu pujian lho)

Reviewer sepertimulah yang membuatku bersemangat, jadi kau akan dapatkan yang terbaik. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa pairnya akan jadi Narusona, Sasusona, maupun Sajisona untuk saat ini jadi ikuti saja. yang pasti aku akan membuatmu tidak menyesal mengikuti fic ini kecuali di bagian menunggu untuk updatenya tehe :-p

Dan terima kasih saranmu, tapi aku sudah punya caraku sendiri. Saranmu itu sebenarnya bagus, dan aku sering baca yang semacam itu dahulu. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak bisa kugunakan karena itu tentunya akan membuat basis fic ini menjadi serius benget dan mengarah pada hurt/comfort. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak ahli dalam hal semacam itu.

Aku lebih bisa memainkan cerita comedy romantis daripada tragedy romantis.

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Alim fanficker(pangkat 2) :** ok, terima kasih udah mau review

 **Raffie D'Rocket :** mkasih. Ok, thanks udah review.

 **Rook lee :** ahaha memang mirip, chara imut yang kini melesat menjadi karakter perempuan favoritku di nomer 4. Berdiri sejajar dengan Victorique de Blois, berada di bawah Tachibana Kanade. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Z :** oh gitu. Jadi gini, mengenai reviewmu udah aku balas sama kakakmu. Jadi tanya aja sama dia.

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Aries :** mkasih. Ok, thanks udah mau review.

 **Mahdian dragneel :** Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Name ryuu-kun :** tidak. Terima kasih udah mau review

 **Name uzumaki-ku :** tetap di dunia DXD. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Dwiakbar27 :** ahaha nih udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Silver0 :** kakha, si pendukung Sasuke ternyata. Oke, pendapatmu aku baca kok. Terima kasih udah mau review

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU :** aku pun terima kasih 1001 malam—tidak, maksudku 1000x

Kalau sekarang kamu kecewa nggak? Soalnya yang nyatain cinta sekarang si Sona pada Naruto.

Tentu saja.

Haduh, jadi kamu termasuk orang yang suka dengan hurt/comfort ya. Hmm, aku akan membuat Naruto terganggu, tapi aku tidak akan membuat Naruto patah hati. Maksudnya itu seperti apa? Lihat aja di chapter depan.

Ok, terima kasih udah mau review

 **Ina :** ahahaha, itulah yang memang aku harapkan. Rasa terkejut kamu dan reader-reader lainnya. Dan terus ikut kelanjutannya, bagaimana jawaban Sona mengenai pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **.**

Yosh terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian. Dan tak ada henti-hentinya aku juga meminta hiburan dari kalian melalui review kalian. juga semoga apa yang aku tulis dapat membuat kalian terhibur.

Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	17. Sudah diputuskan,persaingan akan dimulai

Resiko dari membaca chapter ini :

1\. Mungkin kalian akan malas

2\. Mungkin kalian akan bosan

3\. Aku nggak yakin kalian bakal baper, tapi aku berharap kalian nangis

4\. Marah juga mungkin

5\. Yang paling mungkin, kalian ingin sekali mencekik leher si author.

.

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 17 : Sudah diputuskan, persaingan akan dimulai

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ sang El23

Rating : T

Genre : Intinya, ini Advanture&Romance

Pair : Sona X Naruto, Sasuke, Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Dia telah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama rasa sakitnya.

Seolah-olah telah dituntun, langkahnya yang kosong membawanya ke jalur perasaan. Perasaan yang ajaibnya mengetahui tempat laki-laki itu pergi.

Seperti itulah hati gadis bekerja.

Jika kita mengamati lebih dalam, pada dasarnya hati seorang gadis terlihat sama dengan sebuah balon. Mereka pasti akan meledak ketika isi yang ada di dalamnya melewati batas.

Hanya saja berbeda dengan balon, Sona memilih ledakannya dalam cara yang lain.

Selama ini perasaannya sudah dibuat naik turun, dan kini dibuat naik-naik tanpa henti.

Bukan hanya satu kali kejadian. Bukan Cuma satu pemandangan. Bahkan itu juga lebih dari satu pasangan.

Laki-laki yang dicintainya itu memperlihatkan sesuatu yang mengiris hatinya.

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sona bahwa perasaan seperti ini berat sekali rasanya. Ini mengganggunya. Ini membuatnya tidak seperti biasanya. Perasaan ini tak dapat dibantah merupakan beban baginya. Dia tak ingin terus mengalami perasaan menyakitkan ini.

Karena itulah, dengan niat melepas perasaan itu... gadis itu datang kesini.

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata yang seperti tembakan itu tepat pada sasarannya. Terkejut, itu hal yang tak dapat disangkal oleh Naruto. Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Dia kini dihadapkan pada situasi dimana dia merasa tubuhnya serasa membeku. Iris safirnya terbelalak pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Dan pipinya, panas.

Meskipun sekilas selayaknya angin lalu, meski kalimat itu singkat mirip kecilnya debu, tapi itu terdengar sangat jelas. Sangat jelas sampai-sampai suaranya masih terulang-ulang dalam kepala Naruto.

Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan ini, bahkan sekalipun dia tak pernah membayangan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ketika dia dihadapi oleh kebingungan, Sona datang melanjutkan.

"Aku merasa kau istimewa bagiku. Itu sudah berlangsung sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Um, saat pertama kali aku bertatapan denganmu. Perasaan yang kupunya itu seperti aku menginginkanmu untukku, aku membutuhkanmu..."

Meski suara Sona datar, itu merupakan ungkapan yang sangat tulus.

"...mungkin saja kau tidak mengerti..."

Sona menunduk, sejenak dia ingin memberikan jeda, tapi sebelum suaranya berlanjut dia mendangar Naruto berbicara.

"A-aku mengerti."

Naruto ragu-ragu mengatakannya. Wajahnya berpaling ke samping, dia merasa tersipu.

Agak aneh memang. Laki-laki ini pasalnya merupakan laki-laki yang terlahir dengan membawa ketidakpekaan. Terlebih lagi ketidakpekaan terhadap perasaan seorang gadis.

Tapi ini juga tak eneh memang, mengingat suasana dan atmosfir yang memenuhi tempat ini lebih menjelaskan dari pada kata-kata.

Wajah Sona juga meyakinkan. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya paham mengenai situasi yang terjadi.

Sona juga sadar hal itu, karena hal itu terlihat jelas dari tingkah laku Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," kata Sona datar.

Suasana masih canggung bagi Naruto.

Sejujurnya, pengakuan Sona ini terjadi diwaktu yang sungguh tepat. Disaat ini Naruto telah merasakan sesuatu yang telah melebihi perasaannya pada Sona.

Awalnya setelah mengenal Sona cukup baik, Naruto telah sampai pada suatu perasaan yang disebut kekaguman. Seorang gadis cerdas yang memimpin peerege dan memberikannya kehidupan selayaknya orang tua. Dia yang telah dikenal baik di sekolahnya sebagai gadis baik yang selalu bersikap tenang dan tegas, merupakan sosok yang mengagumkan bagi siapa saja. Naruto tidak membantah itu, dia sendiri juga merasakan hal itu.

Dia benar-benar sosok yang Naruto hormati.

Tiga hari yang lalu, perasaan itu berubah—lebih tepatnya itu berkembang. Ini terjadi ketika Naruto mengetahui bentuk sejati dari sifat ketulusan Sona, dan dia yang mengetahui kemiripannya dengan gadis itu.

Hal yang paling ia junjung tinggi, betapa Sona begitu bersih kerasnya pada hal itu, itu begitu mirip dengannya dulu. Dirinya yang mengejar mimpi. Karena kesamaan itulah, Naruto merasa punya sesuatu yang bisa diajak berbagi, dia merasa bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain dengannya.

Dari situ Naruto memutuskan untuk merangkai perkataannya.

"Mmm.. ba-bagaimana ya, sejujurnya aku merasa seperti punya ketertarikan juga denganmu. Entah apa ini disebut cinta. Aku hanya merasa ingin lebih dekat denganmu, aku ingin bersamamu."

Itulah yang benar-benar dirasakan Uzumaki Naruto. Dia merasa perasaannya ini tidaklah terlalu istimewa, tapi perasaan ini memberikan gejolak padanya untuk lebih dekat dengan Sona. Ini memang berbeda dengan cinta yang dirasakannya pada Sakura dulu, teman satu timnya. Meski sebenarnya dua perasaan tersebut, baik terhadap Sona maupun Sakura itu bukanlah benar-benar cinta sejati.

"Begitu."

"Ya. Jadi aku berterima kasih atas ungkapan perasaanmu."

Naruto tersenyum pada Sona, meski sedikit malu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Be-benar-"

"Tapi sebelum itu..."

Sona menyela sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"... biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua yang ingin kukatakan."

"Ja-jadi masih ada lagi?"

Sona tidak menjawab, malahan dia sejenak menurunkan penglihatannya. Tanpa membuat gerakan lain, dia lalu kembali menatap pada Naruto. Ekspresinya masih sama, dia terlihat tenang dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya berlebihan.

"Perasaanku padamu itu sudah tidak ada."

"Heh?"

Bagaikan pecahnya kaca, suara tersebut menarik perhatian buruk pada semua yang mendengarnya. Naruto terpaku di tempatnya dengan terkejut. Kepalanya yang sebelumnya beberapa kali berpaling dan menghadap dengan agak malu, kini sepenuhnya terfokus menghadap wajah Sona yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan otomatis dari mulut Naruto. Dirinya bingung dengan maksud perkataan Sona. Dalam hati laki-laki pirang itu mencoba menyangkal bahwa dia tadi baru saja mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Seperti yang kubilang, perasaan yang aku katakan padamu itu sudah hilang. Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?!" Naruto tak sadar bahwa dia baru saja meninggikan suaranya. Mendengar perkataan Sona, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak terima. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan ada sedikit rasa sakit aneh di dadanya.

Seseorang yang baru saja dibuat melambung baru saja dijatuhkan, itulah perumpamaan paling jelas untuk keadaan Naruto saat ini. Dan tentu saja, akibat terjatuhnya, dia merasakan sakit. Siapapun pasti akan merasa seperti itu jika dibuat seperti ini.

Sona tak sekalipun kehilangan ekspresi datarnya saat atmosfir yang ada disini berubah. Ada suatu perasaan pembatas yang kokoh yang membuatnya tetap berdiri dengan tenang. Violet dibalik lensa kacamatanya memandang Naruto tanpa perasaan ragu. Kata-kata yang dia buat sebagai penjelasan pun sama sekali tak tersirat suatu keraguan.

"Itu hilang begitu saja. Mungkin itu bukanlah perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Yah, aku sadar sepertinya itu hanya karena aku yang tak bisa mengatur emosiku. Mungkin juga karena saat itu aku kesepian dan merasa ingin dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Perasaan seperti itu bisa timbul kapan saja, itu yang kutahu. Jadi maafkan aku. Itu saja."

Benar-benar tanpa keraguan, bahkan terasa ringan seolah dia tak sadar baru saja mengatakan hal-hal menusuk bagi seorang laki-laki yang ditembaknya. Bagi Sona memang itu adalah hal biasa dan tak perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Tunggu, lalu untuk apa kau mengatakan semua ini?!"

Namun itu berbeda dengan Naruto, baginya itu jelas patut dipermasalahkan. Kenyataannya dia sempat merasa senang atas pengakuan Sona barusan, jadi ketika hal ini telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat perasaan itu juga ikut berputar menjadi sedih. Dia tak mau menerima kenyataan ini, dan kini meminta penjelasan.

Dengan santai Sona menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu."

"Dan membuatku sakit hati?!"

Naruto segera menyahut dengan bentakan, namun terkesan sarkas. Perasaannya berubah jengkel. Matanya yang menyipit tajam seperti dia buat untuk membuktikan perasaannya itu.

Sona sebenarnya cukup tercengang dengan perkataan Naruto. Jadi laki-laki pirang itu bisa sakit hati karena hal seperti ini. Ini hal yang tidak dapat dipercaya sekaligus mencengangkan. Sona juga menyadari bahwa pembicaraan ini mengangkat emosi bagi Naruto.

"Heh...?" tiba-tiba timbul perasaan ingin tertawa padanya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya geli, namun dia tidak melakukannya dan hanya tersenyum. Senyuman mengejek yang dia buat sebagai respon atas lelucon langka yang baru di dengarnya. "Kau tersinggung jika aku menyakiti hatimu?"

Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini tidak bisa diterka sama sekali oleh Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sikap Sona yang seperti itu. Hasutan? Kerasukan?

Tidak, yang sebenarnya adalah keadaan. Keadaan yang timbul itu menyebabkan perasaan psikologisnya saat ini tidak stabil, dan itu menyebakan perubahan pada kelakuan. Namun Naruto tidak tahu hal itu.

Naruto sempat bergidik melihat senyuman Sona itu. Namun, dia mengeraskan hati dan wajahnya, lalu menegaskan.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku apa?!"

"Lalu kau pikir aku apa?"

Balasan yang serupa diterima Naruto.

Kata-kata Sona tidaklah ambigu, namun Naruto bingung karena tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ini berubah menjadi hal yang rumit yang sama sekali tak dia pahami. Namun dia tak mengambil waktu untuk merenung memikirkannya dan langsung menyahut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan seenaknya membalikkan kata-kataku dengan tidak jelas begitu!"

"Kau pikir berapa kali aku sakit hati karenamu?!" Sona memekik.

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Dia kaget dengan tingkah Sona barusan. Betul-betul mengejutkan, ini adalah kali pertama Naruto melihat Sona memekik seperti itu.

Namun, apa yang dikatakan Sona lebih membuatnya terkejut. Sona sakit hati karenanya.

"A-apa mak—"

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan ketiga gadis pirangmu!"

"..!"

Pekikkan kedua Sona membuat Naruto sadar. Mulutnya terbuka. Dia mematung di tempatnya dengan ekspresinya yang rumit.

Naruto melihat wajah gadis itu terlihat frustasi. Ada sedikit air mata di sudut matanya yang tertutupi kacamatanya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa terluka karena hal itu. Perasaan itu memukulnya tanpa ampun.

"Kaulah yang memulai membuatku sakit hati! Kau datang membuatku cinta padamu, lalu setelahnya kau sengaja membuatku cemburu dengan bermesraan dengan gadis-gadis lain!—

"Aku tidak sengaja tahu!"

—Meski sedekat ini, akan tetapi kau terlalu jauh! Semua gadis memperebutkanmu! Kau membuatku melambung lalu kau membantingku! Kaulah orang yang pergi entah kemana sehingga aku tidak bisa mengikutinya! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu, bahkan jika kau ingin bersamaku untuk selamanya! Semua mimpi buruk ini adalah ulahmu! Aku merasa hatiku dirobek di depanku setiap hari! Bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu?!"

Semua yang ada dipikiran Sona lepas dengan menggebu-gebu, dan Naruto tak kuasa untuk menerima semua itu. Laki-laki pirang itu kalah telak.

Naruto diterpa kebingungan untuk membalas. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Namun dia ingin membalas karena tak mau menjadi yang salah disini.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau kau mencintaiku."

Naruto mengutuk dirinya karena perkataannya yang tidak tegas. Suaranya terdengar remeh. Semua kalimatnya ini malah memperburuk keadaan.

Itu terlihat dari mata Sona yang menyipit tajam padanya, dia melotot dengan geraman. Air matanya ada yang turun saat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan?!"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu jika kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun?"

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?! Apakah cuma latihan dan ramen yang kau ketahui?!"

"Itu benar!Aku memang bodoh!"

Akhirnya Naruto membalas dengan suara keras. Adu mulut mereka akan terus berlanjut kalau saja Naruto tidak melakukannya. Sona memang seperti berniat memojokkannya, tapi bagaimana pun Naruto tak mau mengalah begitu saja karena memang dia tak tahu semua ini sebelumnya. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia juga terbawa emosi, namun dia kalah begitu saja saat melihat keadaan Sona yang tampak frustasi.

Badai keheningan datang, dan sejenak meredakan suasana. Namun Naruto masih merasakan ketegangan. Dia kehabisan kata, bingung untuk merangkai kalimat, dan merasa terdesak oleh waktu, itulah yang membuat dirinya tegang. Biarpun dia memaksa otaknya berpikir keras, tak ada satu pun perintah yang dapat diakumulasikan olehnya. Semuanya seperti menolak mendukungnya, dan dia seperti di depak karena kesalahannya.

"Maaf."

Suara Sona memecah keheningan. Dia sudah tak nampak furstasi, tapi sepertinya emosinya masih. Aura panasnya berubah dingin, sepertinya Sona telah mengembalikan dirinya. Gadis itu melepas kacamatanya sejenak dan menghilangkan air mata yang sempat ada di matanya.

Permintaan maaf Sona yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto tak menyangka. Seharusnya dia juga mengatakan itu.

Ketika Naruto ingin mengatakan hal serupa Sona terlebih dahulu kembali berkata.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit hati. Aku hanya ingin membuat diriku lega mengatakan semuanya. Dan aku benar-benar sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, jadi lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan."

Setelahnya Sona segera berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Itu pemotongan secara sepihak, Sona sengaja mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Ojou-sama!" panggil Naruto. Ada sebagian besar darinya yang tak ingin Sona pergi meninggalkannya, karena itulah dia berusaha menghentikan gadis itu pergi.

Namun Sona tak mempedulikannya dan terus melangkah pergi, langkah yang cepat, dia berlari. Dia telah pergi jauh.

Naruto berdecak. Dia ingin mengejarnya, namun langkahnya terasa berat. Tubuhnya kaku disaat situasi seperti ini dan tak kuasa bergerak. Ini karena otaknya masih diserang kemacetan karena rentetan tekanan yang datang. Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Sona yang perlahan mengecil, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di belokan koridor.

Semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Perasaan kesal ia rasakan pada dirinya sendiri. Jika saja dia tidak kebingungan. Jika saja dia bisa berpikir lebih lama, Naruto mungkin akan langsung mengejar Sona lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik _"Jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu."_ Mungkin saja.

Namun semua itu tidak terjadi. Itu sudah terlambat. Sona telah pergi meninggalkannya. Hari esok akan lebih berat. Naruto kembali mengutuk dirinya karena hal ini.

Meski suara angin di luar sempat terdengar keras, meski suara jendela yang berulang kali menghantam dinding karena angin tersebut begitu mengganggu, dan meski suara murid-murid olahraga di sore hari terdengar berisik, semua itu seperti tak terdengar oleh Naruto. Hanya satu suara yang di dengarnya. Suara familiar bernada ringan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya itu bagai membangunkannya.

"Jadi sudah selesai?"

Naruto melirik pada pemilik suara tersebut. Sebenarnya hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja Naruto tahu siapa itu, namun dia kini melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jadi kau melihatnya, dasar tukang ngintip," ejek Naruto begitu Sasuke sampai di sampingnya.

"Dari dulu kau memang tidak pandai soal gadis. Malahan menurutku kau bodoh," mengabaikan ejekan Naruto, Sasuke menyahut dengan datar.

Mendengar itu membuat pelipis Naruto berkedut. "Aku tak mau mendengar itu darimu."

Sejenak mereka membuat kebisuan. Memandang lurus ke depan. Mereka melihat bayangan Sona yang tadi berlari seperti muncul di depan sebelum menghilang dalam proses transpran layaknya sebuah halusinasi.

Sasuke cukup tak menyangka Sona melakukan semua ini. Sebelumnya dia mengira ini akan berakhir dengan kekalahannya segera di saat Sona memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, namun siapa sangka situasinya lebih rumit dari perkiraannya.

Sasuke melirik ke samping, pada temannya yang terus terdiam dengan wajah sedikit sendu. Sepertinya temannya itu masih merenungi kejadian barusan. Itu tentunya tak mungkin berakhir hanya begitu saja, Sasuke yakin ingatan kejadian ini akan terus tenggelam dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Kau ingin coba satu kali pertarungan?"

Tawaran tak terduga Sasuke ucapkan. Itu keluar begitu ringannya dari mulutnya.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. "Hey, kau tahu, ketika seseorang sedang merasa tidak senang, mengajaknya bertarung adalah hal yang paling berbahaya."

"Berbahaya adalah makanan bagi seorang ninja," mengatakan itu, Sasuke membuat tanda shinobi dengan dua jarinya dan seketika satu bunshin tercipta di depannya bersama kepulan asap yang datang.

Memejamkan mata kirinya, mata kanan tempat Choku Tomoe Rinnenggan bunshin Sasuke fokuskan dengan cakra. Mata itu memunculkan sebuah pusaran yang membentuk sebuah portal di depannya, menghadap langsung pada Naruto dan Sasuke asli di depannya. Ruang gelap keunguan dengan intinya yang sangat kelam bagaikan jurang tak berdasar, seperti itulah bagaimana portal itu.

"Hey, aku tak mau melaku—"

"Cerewet, masuk sana!"

Duagh!

Tanpa menghiraukan ketidaksetujuan Naruto, dengan acuh Sasuke menendang Naruto masuk ke dalam portal. Setelah Naruto terdorong masuk ke sana, gilirannya tiba dia melangkah ke dalam portal tersebut.

Begitu memasuki portal Sasuke, Naruto mendarat dengan kasar. Dia menegakkan badannya berposisi duduk sambil sedikit mengangkat bokongnya yang habis ditendang Sasuke dan mengusap-ngusapnya pelan. "Temee!"

Naruto melihat Sasuke telah datang. Laki-laki itu tak menghiraukan geramannya, dan hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa padanya.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto.

Melihat ke sekitar, Naruto menemukan pemandangan tak asing baginya. Pijakannya adalah tanah lapang keras dari bebatuan, juga bebatuan lebih tinggi seperti bukit tampak berada di sekitar. Langit berwarna ungu yang tampak redup dihiasi sedikit awan. Pegunungan luas membentuk lekukan di ujung pandangan.

"Ini di dunia bawah," jawab Sasuke. Sambil berjalan menjauh berlawanan dari tempat Naruto, laki-laki Uchiha itu melepas blazer yang merangkap seragam sekolahnya lalu mengikat bagian lengannya di pinggangnya.

"Huh, kau ini. Seenaknya saja membawaku kemari," Naruto mendengus kesal. Pada akhirnya dia berdiri dan memasang wajah siap bertarung.

Sebelum pertarungan, ketika Sasuke sampai pada posisi sekitar lima puluh meter di depannya dan berlalik menghadapanya, dengan agak ragu Naruto terlebih dahulu mengajak bicara dengan bertanya.

"Sasuke... menurutmu, apa yang dipikirakan gadis itu?"

Sasuke sejenak hanya diam dengan memandang Naruto, sebelum menjawab.

"Entahlah," dengan membawa bunyi 'boft' dari kepulan asap, dia memunculkan sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya. "aku juga tak terlalu mengerti dengan mereka."

"Begitu." jawaban Sasuke sekali lagi membuat Naruto merenung. Dia menunduk dalam.

"Hn," Sasuke mengiyakan. "tapi..."

Naruto mendongkak ketika Sasuke kembali berbicara, dan memperhatikannya dalam-dalam ketika sahabatnya itu menahan kalimatnya.

"... karena itulah sudah sewajarnya kita sebagai laki-laki mencari tahu apa yang dipikirakan gadis yang kita cintai itu."

Perlahan wajah Naruto berekspresi dan mulutnya membuka. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi membuatnya tertegun. Dia seperti tersadar. Juga bukan hanya satu yang disadarinya. Perasaannya yang memeka karena lubang dihatinya yang menganga, juga membuatnya menyadari hal lain.

Sambil memutar-mutar kunai yang dibawanya Sasuke berbicara. "Kita akan memulai saat ini terjatuh."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto Sasuke melambungkan kunainya ke atas. Kunai itu berputar-putar di udara, dan setelah mencapai batas ketinggiannya kunai itu menurun ke bawah karena gravitasi.

Naruto menghilangkan pikiran dan menyadarkan dirinya ketika dia melihat kunai itu telah dilemparkan. Dia bersiap dengan menampakkan kuda-kudanya.

Sasuke menyalakan sharinggannya. Posisi sikapnya tenang dan berdiri tegak tak bergeming.

Jleb

Tring!

Diawali dengan dentingan dari dua kunai yang datang. Itu terjadi begitu kunai yang dilambungkan Sasuke telah jatuh menancap tepat di tengah-tengah jarak mereka berdua. Naruto mengeluarkan kunai miliknya itu dari lengan panjang blazer sekolahnya, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil dari fuin penyimpanannya.

Mereka melemparkan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tingkatan mereka yang mencapai berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari Hokage, mengantarkan kunai itu pada kecepatan beratus-ratus kali dari kecepatan supersonic dan mereka menghilang di tempat mereka setelahnya.

Boum krak buagh buagh buagh

Terlihat ada kehancuran yang muncul di sekitar tebing bebatuan, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya seolah itu merupakan jejak, namun siapa yang tadi datang tak nampak wujudnya.

Pertarungan kecepatan tinggi itu dikuasai oleh Sasuke. Dalam mode ini Naruto tak bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya, begitu pun dengan kekuatan tempurnya. Sasuke lah yang menghancurkan tempat-tempat ini sebagai jejak mereka yang saling bertemu. Naruto beberapa kali terkena serangan.

Tap

Naruto menjauh dari area tebing yang membatasi ruang geraknya, dan mencoba mengincar tempat lapang. Sasuke menyusulnya, dan mereka kini berhadapan. Adu taijutsu terjadi ketika Naruto berlari mendatangi Sasuke dengan pukulan ke wajah.

"Naa, Sasuke," panggil Naruto di sela mereka beradu taijutsu. "kenapa kau berada di sana tadi?"

Buagh

Sasuke berhasil menyarangkan pukulan di wajah Naruto. "Sebelumnya tadi aku melihat Sona pergi setelah melihatmu bersama perempuan-perempuan itu."

"Jadi itu yang terjadi," Naruto sempat mundur memberikan jeda serangan, dan kembali menyerang ketika dia kembali berbicara. "Kau tahu, aku sangat tak menyangka Ojou-sama memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku. Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya."

"Aku tak kalah terkejutnya denganmu. Tapi untuk kau yang tidak menyadarinya, aku sama sekali tak merasa terkejut."

"Hey, jangan mengatakan seolah adalah penjahat. Aku memang benar tidak tahu."

"Hn, aku tahu itu, juga semuanya, kebodohanmu, maupun tentang perasaan Sona. Namun aku tidak mau ikut campur urusanmu."

Naruto melihat celah. Setelah dirinya menerima guntingan pada kaki dari Sasuke yang membuat dirinya berlutut, lalu Sasuke yang melakukan roll kebelakang setelah meraih tangannya hingga membuatnya tertarik ke depan, dan menerima sikutan ke dagunya, lalu pukulan swing ke perutnya, kemudian disusul tendangan ke atas yang tepat mengenai dagunya lagi. Dengan sebisa mungkin menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dalam keadaan itu Naruto meraih kaki Sasuke yang menendangnya, dia lalu mengayunkan kaki kirinya pada kaki kanan Sasuke yang berpijak sekaligus bersiap menyarangkan pukulan dengan tangan kirinya.

Uchiha itu kehilangan pijakannya seperti yang diinginkan Naruto. Namun ditambah dengan tenaganya sendiri, Sasuke mengambil momentum yang diterimanya itu untuk berputar dan meraih tangan yang datang untuk memukulnya. Gerakan Sasuke membuat kaki kirinya yang di dapat Naruto terlepas. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang diraihnya hingga laki-laki itu memutari badannya dan terjatuh sebagai tumpuan kejatuhannya.

"—Oofg!" Naruto mengeluarkan liur saat dadanya dihantam oleh kejatuhan Sasuke, dirinya merasa sesak ketika lawannya itu mendarat menggunakan dengkulnya yang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya.

Posisi Naruto sekarang di bawah, dan Sasuke menguncinya di atas. Sasuke membalikkan kesempatan Naruto dengan mudahnya. Semua itu berjalan begitu cepat.

Buagh buagh buagh

Dalam posisi itu, berulang kali Sasuke memukul Naruto tepat di wajahnya. Ketika Naruto akan menerima pukulan yang kesekian kalinya, dia dengan cepat menahannya, dan jeda tersebut dia gunakan untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dengan mendorongnya menggunakan tangannya yang juga dibantu oleh kakinya.

Sasuke langsung melakukan lompatan seperti harimau melewati Naruto ketika di dorong seperti itu, dia melakukan roll ketika mendarat dan setelahnya telah siap berdiri dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Naruto berdiri dan berbalik menghadap di tempat Sasuke berada. Wajahnya mengeras dalam situasi ini. Sejenak dia mengusap bibir dan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah karena pukulan Sasuke tadi.

Dia kemudian bersiap.

Telunjuk dan jari tengah dimasing-masing tangannya merapat dan dibuat saling menyilang. Shinobi pirang itu melepaskan segel andalannya.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

*Boft boft boft boft*

Dua puluh cloning yang begitu mirip dengannya tercipta di sekelilingnya.

Kemudian tanpa menunggu perintah dari yang asli, Naruto-Naruto itu berlari menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambut mereka dengan tenang. Dengan mudah dia menghindar dari bunshin Naruto yang menyerangnya pertama kali, dan dia melenyapkannya hanya dengan tendangan. Semuanya pun dibuat sama, taijutsu Sasuke mengalahkan mereka dengan mudahnya dan tak ada yang tersisa dari mereka.

Tapi...

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto mengambil cakra begitu banyak dan dia menggunakannya untuk memanggil seribu bunshin yang memenuhi tempatnya.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus, "inilah yang paling menyusahkan darimu."

"Semuanya! Serang si brengsek itu!"

Dengan perintah Naruto barusan, semua bunshin yang ada berbondong-bondong menyerbu ke tempat Sasuke. Dari atas, tempat itu menjadi lautan pirang yang tampak ganas. Menyerang lawannya dengan begitu keras.

*Buagh buagh buagh buagh*

Beberapa dapat Sasuke atasi dengan mudah. Dia mengatasi badai bunshin gelombang pertama dengan taijutsu uchihanya. Gerakan Uchiha terakhir itu begitu gesit dan lincah.

*Buagh buagh boum buagh buagh boum*

Puluhan telah Sasuke lenyapkan dengan usaha. Matanya iblisnya bergerak-gerak dengan cepat, gerakannya juga memadu dengan cepat. Uchiha itu menaikkan taijutsunya pada tingkat serius. Serangannya yang sampai membentur tanah menimbulkan bunyi berdebum yang keras. Tempat-tempat disana itu mulai retak, hancur, dan tak beraturan. Dia menyambut, menyerang, menghindar, dan menyerang lagi hingga semua yang datang dan didatanginya lenyap menjadi asap.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Bzzzz.. cip.. zzz...

Ratusan Sasuke kalahkan dengan batas dimana taijutsunya mulai ditekan. Dia mulai menerima serangan demi serangan saat itu dan dia merosok pada titik tengah kerumunan, lalu akhirnya dia mengeluarkan ninjutsunya. Chidori Nagashi yang berwujud aliran listrik tekanan tinggi yang rata mengenai sekeliling. Badai asap memenuhi tempat itu, baik itu dari efek serangannya maupun bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang ia kalahkan. Semua itu hanya dilakukannya dalam kurun waktu sekitar tiga menit, hampir dari separuh pasukan bunshin Uzumaki Naruto dihabisinya sendirian.

Namun itu belum selesai. Ketika asap-asap itu menghilang dengan cara tersapu oleh kibasan Sasuke, dirinya melihat di udara ada puluhan bunshin Naruto yang membawa jatuh mereka ke arahnya. Masing-masing dari mereka telah menyiapkan bola cakra murni sebesar bola futsal di satu tangan mereka.

"""""Rasen Cho Tarenggan!"""""

Tak hanya itu. Sisa-sisa bunshin Naruto yang masih berjumlah ratusan kini mulai mendatangi Sasuke dengan serempak. Layaknya ombak, mereka tak berhenti dan terus mendekat dengan membawa suara gemuruh. Akibatnya ruang gerak Sasuke perlahan termakan, dan pada akhirnya akan habis.

Posisi Sasuke yang membungkuk dan wajahnya yang menunduk ke bawah dengan kuda-kuda sedikit lebar setelah tadi melakukan gerakan perlahan menegak dan berdiri dengan normal. Tak terlihat ekspresinya bagaimana, namun dia tetap diam ketika semua yang menuju padanya itu telah datang padanya cukup dekat... dekat... sangat dekat... sampai hampir tak berjarak.

Cling!

Wuuuuuuusssh!

Seolah memiliki penolakan mutlak, semua yang datang pada Sasuke terhempas begitu saja. Baik itu puluhan bunshin Naruto yang membawa rasenggan di atasnya tadi, maupun ratusan bunshin Naruto yang menyerbunya di udara tadi, semuanya terhempas sejauh-jauhnya oleh gelombang tak kasat mata yang memancar dengan Sasuke sebagai pusatnya. Sekeliling Sasuke bersih, bahkan debu pun tak tersisa pada areanya. Tak ada sisa lagi dari bunshin Naruto yang melawannya.

Sasuke ditengah semua itu, kepalanya yang menunduk kini mulai mendongkak. Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya lawan yang tersisa. Lawannya itu berada jauh dikejauhan. Sasuke merasakan angin di sekitar Naruto telah berubah.

Di tempatnya, Uzumaki Naruto berdiri tak bergeming meski telah menyaksikan seribu bunshinnya telah lenyap dikalahkan Sasuke begitu saja. Pada suasana pertarungan ini, pandangan shinobi pirang itu terus terpasang serius. Dia kini juga telah memasuki mode berbeda.

Uchiha itu cukup kuat, dia tak mungkin mengalahkannya dengan mode biasa. Selain sebagai serangan, jurus Tajuu Kage Bunshinnya tadi juga Naruto buat untuk mengulur waktu. Waktu yang dia gunakan untuk mengambil energi alam untuk memperkuat cakranya. Banyak yang diambilnya, dan kini dia telah siap untuk melawan Sasuke sendiran. Sennin Mode aktiv.

Melihat Naruto Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Datanglah."

BRAK!

Tak terlihat bagaimana Naruto melaju, namun tempatnya tadi kini meninggalkan retak bersama batu-batu dan debu melimpah yang terangkat sekejab secara berlawanan dengan arahnya melaju.

BANG!

Dia datang dengan membawa pukulan berlapis senjutsu, namun itu ditahan oleh Sasuke. Momen saat hal itu terjadi, gelombang kejut besar menggetarkan udara, begitupun cakranya yang terpakai terlihat menyeruk mengikuti gelombang tersebut. Pada momen itu juga, benda-benda yang ada disana terangkat seolah terkejut lalu jatuh lagi setelahnya. Tak merusak, begitu halus, namun menggemparkan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan," ujar Naruto ditengah-tengah momen itu terjadi.

Pengetahuan tentang penggunaan Inton, atau yang diketahui sebagai elemen 'yin' yang di berikan Rikudou Sennin bersama Rinenggan pada Sasuke, itu merupakan bentuk dari energi spritual. Energi yang secara turun temurun berada dalam darah Uchiha itu prinsipnya yakni menciptakan bentuk dari ketiadaan. Bentuk tersebut dapat berupa fisik maupun kecepatan. Dengan itu, Sasuke dapat menguatkan cakranya hingga fisik dan kecepatannya meningkat drastis, benar-benar drastis. Kecepatan aslinya dapat mengimbangi Naruto dalam mode kyuubi yang notabene bahkan menandingi Yondaime Hokage, kekuatan fisiknya juga sanggup beradu dengan serangan Naruto di mode kyuubi yang sanggup meretakkan dimensi yang dibuat khusus untuk menekan kekuatan bijuu. Kekuatan semacam senjutsu masihlah belum sebanding dengannya.

Detik berikutnya Naruto mulai berpijak, berada tepat di depan Sasuke. Dia mulai merangkai gerakan dan membuat rentetan serangan pada Sasuke. Gelombang kejut yang menggetarkan udara dan cakra yang menyeruk keluar itu terus terlihat setiap kali dia melakukan serangan.

Serangan Naruto sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke kewalahan. Adu taijutsu berfisik tinggi ini merusak semua benda yang mengenainya. Tak satupun benda yang tahan. Kecil maupun besar, semunya hancur begitu saja ketika benda-benda itu bertemu senjata kosong kedua shinobi itu.

"Sasuke, aku... aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini," ditengah semua itu Naruto mengajak Sasuke berbicara. "Bagaimanakah aku harus bersikap saat bertemu dengan Ojou-sama."

"Apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke memukul Naruto di pipinya hingga membuat laki-laki itu sedikit goyah. "Kau harus bagaimana? Ya bersikap saja semaumu."

"Gheghh," Naruto menahan setiap rasa sakit yang diterimanya itu. "Kau mengerti tidak sih apa yang aku maksud?"

"Karena aku mengerti itulah makanya aku bertanya apa-apaan kau?"

BUGH!

Kerumitan gerakan perkelahian shinobi itu diakhiri oleh tendangan Sasuke yang dia buat bertenaga, Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan untuk menahan serangan secara langsung. Akibatnya tak terlalu buruk dan dia hanya terdorong jauh.

Begitu mendarat pijakan kakinya terseret cukup jauh, membuat garis panjang pada tanah, dan debu kecil yang mengudara. Jarak yang terpisah ini mereka buat sebagai jeda perkelahian.

Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya yang menyilang dan menatap pada Sasuke di tempatnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, dia mengambil kembali kakinya yang tadi dia buat menendang Naruto untuk menemani kakinya yang lain berpijak. Keduanya saling memandang.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah. Melanjutkan percakapan tadi, Sasuke berkata. "Jadi, apa yang salah denganmu?"

Naruto menampakkan ekspresi bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak seperti Uzumaki Naruto."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti yang kau katakan."

Sasuke diam sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak, Naruto menunggu hal itu terjadi dengan tidak sabaran. Ketika matanya telah terbuka, dia akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan memakai kalimat yang panjang. Tapi, Naruto apa yang kau rasakan?..."

Pertanyaan Sasuke berbuah renungan untuk Naruto.

"...apa yang hatimu inginkan?..."

Putra Hokage keempat itu berusaha melihat ke dalam dasar hatinya. Yang dia rasakan? Apa yang diinginkan hatinya itu? Dia mencoba mencari tahu hal itu.

"... apa yang kau percaya? Yang ku tahu, seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan terus berjalan pada hal itu, tanpa perlu peduli pada apapun lainnya."

Kata-kata yang Sasuke berikan, itu semua adalah bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto berjalan. Bagaimana laki-laki yang menjadi jinchuriki kyuubi itu maju. Itulah hal yang terus digunakan Naruto hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu bisa menyelamatkannya dari jurang kegelapan dulu.

Yang dikatakan Sasuke begitu menampar keadaannya. Naruto dibuat sadar. Keadaannya sulit memang, tapi jika dia tidak menjalani hal itu dengan baik, kesulitan itu bahkan bisa lebih parah dari ini.

Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Apa yang dia dapat dalam dirinya saat ini adalah...

Perasaan sakit. Rasa sakit karena melihat Ojou-samanya menangis, rasa sakit karena kecewa dari Ojou-samanya yang tak lagi menyukainya, juga rasa sakit karena merasa kehilangan kesempatan yang diinginkan hatinya.

Yang diinginkan hatinya? Pada hatinya timbul keinginan untuk bersama Sona, dia ingin lebih dekat dengan gadis itu... dia juga ingin, memilikinya. Yah, memilikinya, perasaan seperti itu ada. Itu telah muncul.

Apa yang dia percaya? Dia percaya pada perasaan dan keinginannya ini!

"Hum," Naruto tersenyum. "Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Hn," masih ada yang ingin Sasuke katakan. Tak mempedulikan terima kasih Naruto, laki-laki itu berkata. "Dan begitu pula aku. Aku juga akan berjalan mengingkuti perasaanku. Naruto, aku mencintai Sona."

Begitu ringan, tak ada yang dramatisir dari nada maupun suasananya, Sasuke mengucapkannya tanpa beban. Namun meski begitu, kata-kata itu sudah cukup—tidak, itu membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

"A—apa katamu?" tanya Naruto sedikit terbata. Suara Sasuke sebenarnya cukup jelas, dan sebenarnya Naruto sempat memiliki pemikiran seperti itu tadi, dia sempat menyadari hal itu sebelum pertarungan ini dimulai tadi. Namun, dia berusaha menyangkalnya. Ada dalam dirinya yang berharap sangat itu bukanlah apa yang di dengarnya.

Sasuke tahu Naruto terkejut, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia kembali menjawabnya tanpa beban.

"Aku mencintai Sona Sitri, dan aku tidak berniat mengalah padamu."

Harapan Naruto sirna. Itu adalah kenyataan. Sasuke juga mencintai Sona.

Naruto diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia menyembunyikan ekspresi pahitnya agar tidak terlihat, dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan frustasi. Laki-laki pirang itu kembali diserang pikiran-pikiran rumit.

"Katakan padaku, Naruto." Melihat gelagat Naruto Sasuke berkata. "Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

Sasuke sudah punya dugaan terhadap jawaban Naruto. Namun dia mencoba menunggu.

"A—aku..." Naruto tampak tak ingin menjawab. Dia terlihat gelisah.

"Aku tidak terima kebohongan," sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke terlebih dahulu memperingati Naruto.

Waktu yang Naruto butuhkan untuk menjawab cukup lama. Tapi dia telah menemukan kepastian, dan dia meyakininya.

"Aku juga mencintainya"

Yah, perasaan itu telah ada. Perasaannya itu telah mencapai tingkatan itu. Dia mencintai Sona.

Kalau dipikir-pikir gadis seperti Sona itu memang baik. Dia pintar, disiplin, juga memiliki tekad yang kuat pada impiannya. Naruto suka saat dia melihat tekadnya itu. Dia begitu kagum dengam kemampuannya, Sona adalah gadis yang begitu dihormatinya. Dan pada akhirnya perasaan itu tumbuh menjadi seperti ini.

Dia sempat merasakan kegembiraan mengetahui dirinya disukai seorang gadis, terlebih lagi itu Sona. Itu bukan main. Namun dia merasakan kehilangan saat Sona tak lagi menyukainya seperti itu. Itu membuatnya down dengan sangat signifikan. Dia terluka. Tak salah lagi jika dia memang telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Dia merasa nyaman saat bersama gadis itu. Menggodanya dan membuat gadis itu marah adalah hal yang paling disukainya. Meski bakal menyakitkan, tapi dia mendapatkan kebersamaan yang senangnya tak terbayangkan.

Sona juga sangat anggun, bisa dibilang dia tidak membawa kekurangan pada bagian fisik. Yah, kecuali dadanya sih.

Um, betul. Tak salah lagi dia jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun...

"Tapi, jika Sasuke menyukainya, aku akan yang akan mengalah. Aku mundur, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mencintainya lagi. Bagaimanapun kau adalah sahabat baikku. Aku tidak akan merusak ikatan kita hanya karena seorang gadis."

Sebisa mungkin, Naruto berusaha tersenyum pada Sasuke. Digaris kelopak matanya yang terhias warna oranye, kedua iris matanya yang kini berwarna kuning menatap Sasuke dengan teduh.

Namun Sasuke tak mempedulikan itu dan hanya memasang wajah datar.

Ada kesunyian panjang, namun itu pecah pada satu suara.

"Naruto..."

Angin berhembus di depan Naruto. Bisikan lirih diterimanya tepat di samping telinganya.

"... Apa kau meremehkanku?"

Sasuke tepat berada di depan Naruto, begitu dekat. Dia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk membisikan kata-kata itu. Dia telah menukar tempatnya dengan kerikil di depan Naruto. Itu adalah kecepatan tak tertandingi, yang merupakan kecepatan terbaiknya.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kucintai tanpa kau tidak mengalah?"

Ditengah bisikan itu kedua kelopak mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Dia tercengang dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Sama dengan pertarungan ini dan semua pertarungan kita yang lain, perasaanku juga jangan kau remehkan."

BUGH!

"—Guhak!"

Pukulan tepat di perut Naruto terima, pukulan itu begitu keras hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat dan membuatnya mengeluarkan liur. Ada gelombang kejut saat kejadian itu terjadi yang terlihat menghempaskan udara.

BUAGH! DAGH!

Kepala Naruto mendongkak paksa ketika kepalan tangan Sasuke baru saja terkirim di dagunya. Tak sampai disitu, setelah melakukan putaran, Sasuke mengakhiri itu dengan sebuah tendangan keras yang gerakannya membuat tubuhnya kini berposisi seperti huruf 'T'.

Tendangan tersebut membuat Naruto tedorong begitu jauhnya. Dia berulang kali berbenturan dengan tanah dan terus terpental, terguling-guling hingga terasa begitu bodohnya untuk dilihat.

Namun saat itu Naruto berusaha mengambil momentumnya, dia memutar badannya dengan baik agar bisa membuat pijakan. Ketika dia bisa, pijakan kakinya bahkan masih terseret begitu jauhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, udara disekitarnya bergetar dan dalam sekejab tubuhnya terselimuti aura raksasa berwarna kuning keoranye-oranyean yang terasa halus dan hangat. Dan dalam sekejab aura itu menguar lebih besar, dan mulai membentuk kepala rubah raksasa. Garis hitam sebagai wujud dari kumis rubah itu terlihat ganas, kedua matanya menyala oleh cahaya emas. Dalam keadaan terseret itu, Naruto yang berada di dalamnya menembakkan plasma-plasma dari mulut kepala rubah raksasa itu ke arah Sasuke.

Sejumlah plasma berdatangan pada Sasuke, ada dari beberapa yang meleset dan malah mengenai bukit-bukit batu di belakangnya hingga bukit itu meledak meninggalkan api-api panas sebagai jejak kehancurannya. Gelombang pertama plasma yang tepat sasaran pada Sasuke, terhalau oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Namun interval yang berlaku sebagai kelemahan, memaksa Sasuke menggunakan pelindung lain untuk menghalau plasma-plasma itu.

Aura biru dalam dirinya menguar. Membesar, dan membentuk kerangka dari sosok tinggi dan menyeramkan. Kerangka mulai terisi oleh urat lalu daging, dan akhirnya tertutupi oleh kulit yang dilapisi oleh armor tipis. Sasuke menerima serangan-serangan itu dengan sosok itu. Tempatnya bergetar. Untuk menghindari tekanan dari setiap serangan yang datang, sosok yang dipanggil untuk melindungi Sasuke itu menciptakan sebuah pedang dari auranya untuk dirinya. Pedang itu dia ayunkan untuk menghapus setiap serangan yang datang.

Satu senjata lagi sosok itu ciptakan. Sebuah pelontar anak panah yang diciptakan untuk mengisi tangan kanannya. Dia juga menyerang, dengan membidikan anak panah dan menembakannya pada lawannya. Anak panah itu terisi otomatis tanpa batas, dan terus dilepaskan.

Kedua serangan datang terus-menerus ke masing-masing tempat lawannya. Tempat itu bergetar oleh tiap serangan jarak jauh yang datang. Merusak area, dan meleburkan setiap benda. Semuanya tak beraturan. Seolah malu menampakkan kecacatannya, asap mengepul dan debu bertebaran untuk menutupi area tersebut.

Agresi kedua shinobi itu berhenti karena asap dan debu tersebut menghalangi pandangan mereka, menutupi target yang menjadi lawan mereka.

Sasuke diam ditengah badai debu dan asap yang menutupi seluruh area. Wajahnya masih terlihat waspada, konsentrasinya penuh pada pertarungan.

Keadaan terbilang cukup sunyi. Suara yang ada disana hanya diisi oleh suara kobaran api yang tersisa sebagai jejak kehancuran yang diakibatkan Naruto. Sasuke memfokuskan setiap kemungkinan serangan yang datang, tapi tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Tempat Naruto terlalu jauh. Juga tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan seseorang. Ini seperti Naruto juga menunggu agar badai debu dan asap ini menghilang.

Namun itu hanya pemikirannya...

BRAK! BUAGH!

Tepat di depan kakinya berpijak, tanah bebatuan tersebut pecah hancur, dan sebuah aura kuning keoranye-oranyean yang berbentuk seperti tangan yang panjang keluar dengan cepat dan mengenai dagunya dengan kepalan. Sasuke terangkat cukup tinggi ke udara karena kerasnya dorongan pukulan yang diterimanya. Aura dari Susano'onya buyar dan sosoknya akhirnya lenyap

Di udara, Sasuke merasa pergelangan kakinya dipegang. Tangan tersebut memegangnya dan mengahantam-hantamkan tubuhnya berulang kali ke tanah seperti seseorang yang memukul palu. Akibatnya tempat itu retak, lalu pecah, menjadi tak lagi rata, dan tak lagi beraturan.

Sasuke merasakan kesakitan tiap kali dihantam. Perasaan ini terasa seperti dia berayun-ayun dengan kocak.

Wajah Uchiha terakhir itu mengeras, dan matanya menyipit.

Bzzz... cip... cip...

Listrik mengalir di tangan kirinya. Bunyinya menimbulkan kemricikkan yang begitu berisik. Dengan cepat aliran listrik itu mengambil bentuk sebuah pedang, dan Sasuke menggunakan itu untuk memotong tangan yang memegang kakinya. Dia terjatuh ketika dia terlepas dengan posisinya yang terbalik di udara, karena itu Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menempatkan posisinya untuk berpijak.

Tap

Dia berhasil mendarat dengan posisi berjongkok. Dia lalu menegakkan badannya dan berdiri. Begitu terputus, aura yang tadi menyerangnya perlahan lenyap seperti api yang telah reda.

Tap tap tap

Ada langkah kecil yang datang dari depannya.

Khiiiiing!

Bersama membawa suara berdesing yang tak asing, langkah itu terasa semakin mendekat. Ada cahaya yang menembus debu dan asap. Ketika debu dan asap yang mulai menghilang tampaklah sosok yang datang.

Sosok itu berhenti ketika pandangannya menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok tersebut, Naruto dengan rasenggan di tangan kanannya. Aura kyuubi yang bercahaya masih memancar ditubuhnya. Matanya menyipit penuh keseriusan, menampakkan iris oranyenya yang tajam.

Sejenak Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan mata. Dia paham apa maksud Naruto. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan. Saling beradu, dan mengerti satu sama lain.

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Bzzz... cip... cip...

Cahaya biru memancar di telapak tangan kiri tersebut. Membawa suara kicauan seribu burung yang ribut.

Chidori

Itulah apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Naruto membawa perasaannya pada rasenggan ini. Kemurnian bola spiral yang memancarkan sinar itu adalah wujud dari hatinya. Begitu pula dengan Chidori yang dibawa Sasuke.

| Srag Srag |

Klauurr BAAANG!

Lepaskan! Perasaan yang terukir dihati mereka bertemu, mereka melepaskannya tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Kekuatan mereka itu, mereka benamkan pada hati yang terdalam.

Lihatlah kilatan yang menghadang tempat ini, membuat cahaya menjadi bertebaran. Menolak-nolak meski transparan. Menjadi suatu bentuk pagelaran.

Kedua shinobi itu melihat masing-masing perasaan lawannya. Menggali setiap inchi dari hati kawannya. Pada satu serangan ini, mereka memberikan semua yang mereka punya.

Mengingat kembali dari perkataan terakhir Sasuke sebelumnya, Naruto mendapati sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Sesuatu yang berharga yang terjalin padanya dan sahabatnya.

Suatu pondasi yang menyokong ikatan mereka.

KEPERCAYAAN!

Kenapa dia bisa melupakan sesuatu seberharga itu?

Ikatannya dengan Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang terjalin begitu-begitu saja. Selama ini mereka telah berjalan dalam berbagai macam jalan. Mulai dari jalan yang gelap, redup, dan juga terang mereka arungi dengan ikatan yang kuat. Kenapa dirinya bisa ragu padanya?

Akhirnya Naruto kembali menyadari hal itu. Tak ada alasan untuk ragu. Tanpa mengalihkan pada kenyataan yang membentang, dia yakin Sasuke tetap akan bersamanya. Dia percaya pada ikatannya yang pasti.

Gelombang kuat tercipta sebagai fase akhir dari beradunya dua energi.

Saat shinobi level tinggi bertemu satu sama lain membawa kekuatannya, mereka dapat mengerti isi hati satu sama lain.

Inilah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka tak perlu menggunakan kata-kata untuk saling memahami.

Dan hari ini, mereka belajar sesuatu dari serangan mereka satu sama lain.

.

O.o

.

Kini pertarungan telah selesai. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersampingan di satu-satunya tempat yang masih layak untuk dipijak.

"Ittai," Naruto merintih sambil memegang hidungnya, "kau hari ini bersungguh-sungguh."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari orang yang mengantam-hatamkanku ke tanah," ujar Sasuke ketus.

Naruto tertawa, "terima kasih pujiannya."

"Itu bukan pujian, bodoh."

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, brengsek?!" Naruto menyahur kesal.

Sasuke juga memasang wajah kesal, "kau ingin ngajak berkelahi lagi?!"

""Grrrr!""

Keduanya menggeram sambil melotot satu sama lain dengan perasaan kesal.

"Oo?"

Beberapa saat mereka tersadar. Dengusan geli timbul karena hal ini

""Hahahaha!""

Mereka adalah orang aneh yang bisa tertawa karena hal ini. Naruto tertawa lepas karena perasaanya. Meski meresa geli, Sasuke hanya membuat tawa kecil yang tak berlebihan.

"Sasuke, aku telah memutuskan," Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghentikan tawanya. Dia hanya bisa membuat itu menjadi senyuman. "Aku tak akan menyerahkan Ojou-sama pada siapa pun bahkan padamu.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus. "Bicaralah semuamu, kau sudah tak punya kesempatan, dia milikku sekarang."

Begitu pedas. Sasuke sengaja kembali mengingatkan itu pada Naruto.

Aura suram kini menyelimuti Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menampakkan wajah tak menyangka, "rendah banget motivasimu."

Naruto kini kembali ke semula. Dia tersenyum jenaka pada Sasuke. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak akan semudah itu memilikinya. Aku lawanmu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, kita sekarang bersaing."

"Ooh!" Naruto menyahut semangat.

Sudah diputuskan, persaingan akan dimulai!

.

.

.

TBC

.

Jujur, aku merasa aneh. Pantaskah Naruto berlaku seperti ini?

Entah kenapa saat aku menulis ini aku merasa geli, tapi sebisa mungkin aku mencoba mencari logika yang bisa diterima. Semoga ini benar-benar bisa diterima.

Ada beberapa yang merasa Naruto tidak akan menganggap serius pernyataan cinta Sona ini. Aku harap kalian paham kenapa pada chapter ini dia bisa menganggapny serius. Aku tak akan menjelaskannya lagi, kalau kalian membutuhkannya pm saja. Karena A/N kali ini akan aku buat singkat.

Dan yang ingin aku sampaikan. Sepertinya aku akan menghilang lagi dalam beberapa waktu ini, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menunggu. Udah itu aja.

Reply :

 **Kuhaku :** Um, sama2. Ok. Jadi Naruto yang kayak gini belum dewasa? Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Rinto Namikaze :** ada. Terima kasih udah mau review

 **DAMARWULAN :** haha, begitu kah. Um, lihat saja apa yang bisa kulakukan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Bayu :** Uwaah, cukup mengerikan ternyata pengaruhnya. iyah, aku paham kok bagaimana otakmu bekerja hehehe. Oh gitu ya, cobalah buat pakai akun facebook atau semacamnya kalau yang biasa menyulitkan untukmu. Untuk itu, aku menyarankan agar kamu jangan buat fic dulu deh. Puaskan dulu nafsu membacamu pada fanfiction ini. soalnya ketika kamu sudah masuk dalam dunia menulis, kau akan kehilangan feel dalam dunia membaca. Itu beneran, karena aku juga merasakannya dan bukan hanya aku temanku DiwarX juga merasakannya. Kau hanya mau membaca di fic yang benar-benar bagus. Bahkan kalau ficnya bagus, jika awal/pembukanya saja kau sudah merasa bosan kau pasti akan menarik keluar dan tidak jadi membaca.

Aku sendiri merindukan bagaimana diriku yang masih feel dalam membaca. Dulu sampai-sampai aku masih bisa terus merasakan bagaimana fic yang telah aku baca selama berminggu-minggu, kepikiran terus, aduuh, serunya gitu.

Lalu untuk requestmu, maaf banget, aku nggak bisa ngabulin untuk saat ini. tunggulah sampai satu ficku tamat, mungkin bisa aku kabulkan. Ini aja aku udah kerepotan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Hateke :** Mmm, jangan hanya melihat pada sifat Naruto, cobalah kau lihat pada suasana dan keadaan yang terjadi. tapi dugaanmu benar, mereka tidak pacaran. Dan scen SonaSaji masih akan menyusul.

 **Shisui :** Dia tahu kok, dia dulu mengaku cinta sama Sakura, jadi dia sejatinya mengerti apa itu cinta, Cuma dianya itu tidak peka, tapi karena situasi dan semua keadaan yang ada dia bisa menyimpulkan kebenaran dari pengakuan Sona saat ini. ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **MATA :** Mmm, mungkin aja dia masuk. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Bayu :** Uwah, baiklah aku sambut lagi

Jawabannya adalah tidak dua-duanya. Dan jawabannya telah terjadi di chapter ini. terima kasih udah mau review.

 **S :** Haha, makasih. Review apa aja boleh kok, curhat juga boleh hahaha. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU :** hahaha, lagi-lagi 1001 malam. Um, sama-sama.

Oh, makasih, ini memang sehat. Hahah begitukah, tapi saya mereka tidak jadian. Naruto nganggep serius kok, Cuma sayangnya Sona yang udah nggak suka ama Naruto, jadi mereka tidak jadian. Perjalanan cinta mereka masih jauh, dan masih bakal lebih seru lagi. nggak papa kok, aku suka kamu mau berpendapat, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menjalankannya. Yap, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Naruto zzz :** comen aja Author EL23 tampan, jadi nggak perlu bingung. Mkasih ganbate dan reviewnya.

 **Gladiator :** udah aku update kok. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU** : woy, puasa woy. Thanks udah review.

.

.

Terima kasih. Review kemarin begitu menghibur, beneran. Makanya aku usahakan untuk bisa secepat ini. tapi maaf, aku akan pergi sementara waktu. Mungkin sekitar 3 minggu atau satu bulan. Dan seperti biasa aku minta pendapatnya tentang chapter kali ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	18. Reverse Harem, bagian I

.

Kaichou wa Ojou-sama

Chapter 18 : Reverse Harem, bagian I

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Author : ini baru saya~ sang El23

Rating : K

Genre : Intinya, ini Advanture&Romance

Pair : Sona X Naruto, Sasuke, Saji

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Langit pagi hari di kota Kuoh dipenuhi oleh awan mendung. Bahkan tak sedikit orang yang bepergian telah membawa payung mereka untuk bersiap bila mana awan hitam di atas mulai menumpahkan air mereka.

Saat itu jalanan telah ramai diisi oleh keramaian manusia yang bepergian untuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka. Pekerja menuju kantor mereka, kereta melaju ke tiap-tiap stasiun, pelajar menuju sekolah mereka, dan bus mampir di tempat yang patut ia ampiri.

Geshirou Saji saat itu telah sampai pada kawasan sekolah. Mungkin dia terlalu awal sampai, namun itu biasa baginya yang merupakan anggota dari OSIS. Bahkan saat dia telah memasuki aula utama, dia telah melihat dua orang gadis anggota OSIS lainnya berdiri sambil berbincang-bincang. Kedatangan mereka lebih awal darinya, jauh darinya.

Tampaknya Tomoe dan Momo yang tengah berbincang menyadari kedatangan Saji, karena itulah mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan menanti.

"Ohayou," sebagai awal pertemuan, Sajilah yang memulai menyapa.

"Ah, ohayou Gen-chan."

"Ohayou."

Kedua gadis itu membalas.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Saji.

Tomoe dan Momo tersenyum.

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang perjalanan wisata ke Kyoto nanti," yang menjawab adalah Tomoe.

"Oh, benar juga. Itu tinggal tiga hari lagi ya," Saji mengatakan itu sambil matanya melirik ke atas.

Mendengar itu Momo berkata dengan semangat, "iya. Karena itu kami mulai membicarakan beberapa rencana untuk menikmati liburan itu. Tomoe-chan dan aku menginginkan untuk berkunjung Kiyomizu-dera."

"Oh, tempat yang katanya akan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu ya."

"Iya."

Saat itulah Momo kelihatan berbeda. Wajahnya nampak malu-malu dan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Oh iya, apa kalian sudah melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. Ku kira mereka berangkat lebih awal."

"Mmm, aku... entahlah."

"Aku juga belum melihat mereka," dengan Yura yang menambahkan Saji pun berpikir mereka belum datang.

"Oh, itu mereka!"

Momo menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk aula. Saji lalu menoleh, dan melihat pada apa yang datang.

Api membara yang berkobar, dan dua orang yang memancarkan aura persaingan besar berjalan bersampingan dengan langkah gagah nan seirama.

Saji yang melihat itu tampak berdenyut heran. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua?"

"Mereka tampak berbeda."

"Aku seperti sedang melihat Harimau dan Naga yang saling bertemu."

Pendapat para gadis kurang lebih sama. Terlebih lagi Momo yang sedang menatap ngeri Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan.

Saat itu di tengah kerumunan murid yang juga masuk, tapi hanya dua orang itulah yang terlihat mencolok. Saji mencoba memperhatikan lebih dalam, bagaimana Sasuke yang berjalan dengan memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan tasnya yang dia biarkan bergelantungan di bahunya, lalu Naruto yang berjalan seirama dengan tangan kirinya yang ia masukan di saku celana dan satu tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk membawa tasnya yang ia sampirkan di belakang punggungnya.

Mereka tiba-tiba terpeleset.

Itu suatu moment menegangkan penuh pesona yang tiba-tiba kacau karena dua kulit pisang yang tiba-tiba datang mengisi tempat berpijak kedua laki-laki itu dan mereka jatuh terjungkal bersama pesonanya.

Bugh!

Saji yang melihat itu sweatdrop di tempat.

"Menurutku mereka lebih mirip dua orang cacat mental bawaan lahir."

Saji melihat tak lama setelah mereka jatuh, mereka sudah buru-buru berdiri seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, dan kembali berjalan ke tempatnya dan para gadis.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Saji bertanya agak ragu. Perkataannya mewakili pertanyaan dua gadis yang bersamanya.

Sasuke berniat melewati mereka, sambil matanya memejam selagi berjalan, dengan tidak peduli dia membalas. "Tidak ada ap—"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Dia hanya kesal karena kemarin gadis yang dia suka mengatakan perasaannya padaku."

Tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala Saji, Momo, dan Tomoe. Laki-laki pertama yang menjadi anggota OSIS di sekolah ini itu mengangkat alisnya. 'Aku tidak membuat pertanyaan itu khusus untuk Sasuke, tapi apa yang dia bilang? Gadis?' katanya dalam hati.

"Hah?" mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi seketika Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Dia berbalik dan menghadap Naruto dengan perempatan yang berdenyut dan alis yang berkedut. "Ahaha..." Sasuke tertawa hambar, "tak kusangka laki-laki yang kemarin depresi karena habis ditinggalkan gadis yang sempat menyukainya bisa membuat lawakan yang bahkan membuat kuda nil malas karenanya."

Aksi ejekan yang dikatakan Sasuke membuat Saji semakin bingung dan mulai penasaran. 'Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Dan juga, bukannya kuda nil dasarnya memang malas."

Wajah Naruto sempat menjauh mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Perkataan itu menjadi tusukan baginya, dan ekspresinya menampakkan bahwa dia mengalami keresahan karena situasi telah dibalikkan oleh Sasuke. Namun karena kesal, dia mencari kalimat balasan seadanya. "Itu lebih baik dari pada tukang nguping!"

"U-ugh..." sekarang ganti Sasuke yang tertekan. Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke mulai menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya terang-terangan. "Apa kau ngajak berantem?!"

"Kau yang memprovokasiku duluan, mata sayu sialan!

"Kapan aku memprovokasimu, mata sipit sialan?!"

"Brengsek!"

"Bego!"

"Kalian, apa yang kalian ributkan?"

Suara baru yang datang tepat di samping tengah-tengah tempat Naruto dan Sasuke itu mengejutkan mereka. Itu suara kecil dari seorang gadis yang sangat mereka hafal, dan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka sekarang.

Setelah sekilas memastikan, spontan kedua laki-laki itu berdiri tegak bersampingan hingga bersentuhan lengan. Mereka memiliki ekspresinya masing-masing untuk meyakinkan keadaan mereka pada Sona. Sasuke diam sambil membuang muka. Senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan dipakai Naruto seraya dirinya bersuara ceria.

"Oh, Ojou-sama, keributan apa yang kau maksud. Seperti biasa, aku dan Sasuke selalu bersama hari ini. Kami sedang memperlihatkan keakraban kami seperti halnya cerahnya cuaca pagi ini."

Kedatangan Sona memang merubah tingkah mereka.

Sona masih memperhatikan. Gadis itu datang dengan seragam lengkap Kuoh Academy. Itu hanyalah seragam biasa yang dikenakan perempuan di sekolah ini, namun saat seragam itu membalut tubuhnya entah kenapa perbedaannya disini terlihat, seakan gadis itu berada dalam golongan tertentu. Dia berdiri dengan tas sekolah yang dibawa tangan kirinya ia tempatkan di depan lututnya, dan tangannya yang satunya membawa sebuah buku yang tampaknya sedang aktiv dibacanya. Seperti biasa gadis cantik itu mengenakan kacamata sehari-harinya, dan dia tak melepaskan ekspresi datarnya barang sekilas. Kedatangannya memancarkan keanggunan.

Bagi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sesekali melirik gadis itu, keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka meneguk ludah mereka. Baik karena itu pengaruh keadaan tegang menunggu reaksi Sona, juga karena keadaan tegang memerhatikan penampilan keseharian Sona yang baru mereka sadari itu sungguh luar biasa.

"Begitukah?" ujar Sona ringan, "tapi cuaca hari ini mendung."

"Gohg!"

Naruto shock mendengarnya. Dia terlihat bodoh karena alasannya terungkap bohong.

Sona tak mempedulikan itu. Sedari awal dia memang telah tahu Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memainkan akting saat mengetahui dirinya datang.

Sejenak dia membelokkan pandangannya pada Saji dan kawanannya. Mereka diam dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ohayou," sapanya sebentar, lalu langsung pergi kembali berjalan.

"""Ohayou Kaichou!"""

Saji, Momo, dan Tomoe membalas sapaan Sona dengan serentak. Bagi mereka, membalas sapaan Sona itu adalah suatu keharusan, tapi lebih dari itu, mereka pada dasarnya memang ramah.

"Ohayou Ojou-sama," Naruto pun sama, tapi jika berhadapan dengan Sona, mulai hari ini dia akan memulai sesuatu yang menggemparkan. "Syukurlah kau juga datang lebih awal. Pagi tadi, aku langsung terbangun ketika aku sadar aku bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari."

Blush...

Langkah Sona terhenti. Pelan-pelan dia membalikkan tubuhnya, ingin memeriksa langsung mengenai kenyataan seseorang yang mengatakan itu tadi padanya. Saat itu wajahnya sudah semerah chery hingga pangkal leher. Tampaknya gadis itu benar-benar terkejut. Dari balik kacamatanya, sepasang mata miliknya kian bulat sempurna. Suhu tubuh gadis itu meningkat dan dia berkeringat karenanya.

Perhatian murid-murid yang ada di sekeliling seluruhnya terambil. Mereka berhenti berjalan dan mengintip tempat para OSIS berkumpul. Hal yang terjadi lebih menarik perhatian dari pada melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ghah-gh-g!" Saji, Momo, dan Tomoe terkejut separahnya. Mereka shock. Tubuh mereka tegang dan mereka kehilangan suara. Mereka seperti baru saja melihat kejadian ekstrim terparah dalam sejarah.

"... Habisnya kita nggak serumah sih. Coba kalau kita serumah—oh! Tidak. Lebih bagus lagi coba kalau kita sekamar," dengan ringannya Naruto melanjutkan.

"Dia menembaknya?"

"Sesantai itu?"

"Pagi-pagi begini."

Bisik-bisik murid terdengar begitu samarnya. Baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan semuanya sedang membicarakan maksud perkataan Naruto barusan. Sebagian dari mereka menampakkan rona merah tipis di pipi mereka. Keberanian Naruto mengutarakan hal seperti itu di depan umum banyak dari mereka yang berpikir itu mengagumkan.

Orang biasa tak akan sanggup melakukannya. Tapi sayangnya Naruto itu warbiaza. Dan malahan dia itu manusia yang telah binasa.

Situasi yang terjadi masih membuat Sona mematung.

"Naruto, kemari kau!"

Saji mendatangi Naruto. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto dan menyeret anak itu pergi.

Semuanya mulai bubar.

Kehebohan telah reda begitu Naruto dibawa pergi Saji. Namun Sona masih diam di tempatnya. Dia masih berkeringat, merah di wajahnya masih tersisa tipis di sekitar pipinya. Sambil pandangannya menyalami jejak Naruto meninggalakan tempat ini, dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Momo dan Tomoe tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat melihatnya.

Seseorang mendatanginya.

"Hn, sepertinya Naruto hari ini terlihat lebih bersemangat ya, Sona."

Sona menoleh pada laki-laki di sampingnya. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sona sedikit menengadah memandangnya, tapi laki-laki yang tepat berada di dekatnya itu tak salah lagi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia berdiri menghiraukan gumamannya.

Awalnya pikirannya masih tenggelam, namun setelah beberapa saat dia tersadar.

"Khh! Jangan sekali-kali memanggilku dengan namaku!"

Pyar!

Lingkaran sihir baru saja menampar kepala Sasuke.

Saat ini dia terlihat mengenaskan di lantai.

"Ya ampun, ada apa dengan mereka semua ini?"

Perilaku kedua laki-laki adik kelasnya hari ini sungguh membuat Sona kerepotan. Keluhan keluar dari mulutnya, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan masuk dalam kepalanya. Terlebih lagi mengenai Naruto.

Seingatnya, kemarin dia punya masalah dengan Naruto. Itulah mengapa dia berpikir ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki itu hari ini. Orang yang habis bermasalah dengan seseorang, tak akan bersikap seringan itu saat kembali bertemu. Tapi meskipun ini aneh, kenyataannya Naruto baru saja mengharapkan bertemu dengannya. Itu hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Rasa panas di pipinya kembali menyerangnya.

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku tersipu lagi?!' Sona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Ketika dia memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto hari ini, tanpa disadarinya pikirannya menghulu pada moment apiknya. Ada yang salah dengan lintasannya. Seharusnya ini mengarah pada kemungkinan jawaban masalah yang terjadi, bukan keinginan yang dia bayangkan.

Ditengah pikirannya, Sona melihat Sasuke mulai berdiri.

"Ugh, kau ini. Memanggil Gadis yang kusuka dengan sebutan Ojou-sama itu membuatku merasa tidak baik."

"Aku memang tidak menyuruhmu seperti itu untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Sona kembali ke mode datarnya. Dia memaksa pikirannya terbang. Jawabannya pada Sasuke terdengar acuh.

Dia tidak ingin orang melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Gadis itu memposisikan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

Meski diperlakukan seperti itu Sasuke sama sekali tak kelihatan mengeluh. Wajarnya jika seorang laki-laki berharga diri tinggi seperti dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang gadis, biasanya dia akan marah. Tapi cinta Sasuke pada Sona lebih tinggi dari pada harga dirinya.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Sona. Tepat bersampingan dengan gadis itu, Sasuke memandang tempat dimana Naruto pernah berada beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja dengan ini?"

Ketika Sona berniat pergi sambil membaca buku yang di bawanya, pertanyaan Sasuke yang didengarnya menghentikan dirinya. Dia melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau mengetahui itu bukan. Naruto tiba-tiba berubah."

...

"Oh, itukah," Sona berkata dengan datar. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Yang penting dia tidak membuat masalah, tidak ada yang harus kuurus."

Kesannya sungguh acuh.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sona. Gadis itu berkata begitu saja.

"Kurasa dia sekarang menyukaimu."

Tentunya kita ingat bahwa kemarin Sona berkata dia sudah tidak lagi menyukai Naruto. lantas bagaimana jika dia tahu Naruto sekarang balik menyukainya? Sasuke ingin melihat reaksi Sona akan hal itu.

Sona dengan lembut mengeluh.

"Itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Sona merendahkan kepalanya, dia terlihat merenung.

'Beginilah seharusnya," bisiknya dalam hati.

Untuk seorang gadis, gadis ini benar-benar kuat. Dia mengambil keputusan yang berat. Namun dia tetap berusaha berjalan dengan tenang. Dia hidup dengan perasaan beku, tidak pernah diungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

Yang dikatakan Sona tak meyakinkan Sasuke. Cakranya yang tersebar tak sengaja membaca kejanggalan tersebut.

Bahkan dari ekspresi gadis itu, Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Dia bisa saja mencari tahu hal itu dengan sharinggannya, tapi dia tak akan melakukan itu.

Tak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Sona, jika memang gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya, itu berarti dia memang tidak perlu tahu.

Sampai saatnya gadis itu mau mengatakan hal itu padanya, dia hanya akan bersaing.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku memang tidak mengatakannya untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Kedua alis Sona bertaut begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Khh, kau ini! Kenapa kau selalu saja membalas perkataanku. Pada waktu kau mengungkapkan per—"

Sona berucap kesal secara spontan, namun saat dia menyadari apa yang akan dikatakannya dia tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa dia malu sendiri.

Itu karena Sasuke lagi-lagi mengembalikkan kata-katanya.

Sebelumnya laki-laki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Itu saat hari pengakuan Sasuke padanya. Saat itu sebelumnya dia mengolok Sasuke, namun laki-laki itu ganti mengoloknya dengan membalikkan kata-kata yang serupa dengannya.

Namun bukan itu yang menyebabkan dirinya malu. Tapi karena hal itu, Sona juga mengingat bagaimana waktu itu Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya pada dirinya.

Dia mengingat itu. Moment dimana dengan rona merah tipis laki-laki itu menatapnya. Bagaimana kalimat yang dirangkai laki-laki itu untuk menembus hatinya. Tekad yang dikatakan laki-laki itu untuk membuat dirinya jatuh cinta padanya. Dia teringat akan semua itu.

Dan kalau diingat, Sasuke saat itu benar-benar keren.

"Padahal aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakan kelanjutannya."

Pipi Sona memerah. Dia terlihat gugup.

"Ja-jangan mempermainkanku."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung pergi tanpa mencoba berbalik.

Dari tempatnya Sasuke tersenyum geli, kemudian dia berjalan menyusul Sona dari belakang.

.

O.o

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Begitu Saji membawa Naruto pergi, pertanyaan seperti itu langsung ia ungkapkan dengan tegas. Mereka sekarang berada di luar gedung sekolah. Berada di dekat dinding samping sekolah.

Saat itu tatapan Saji terhadap Naruto tampak menyipit. Dia seperti mencoba merekam dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi Naruto mengenai pertanyaannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto sendiri tak tahu dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibuka Saji. Dia bertanya balik sembari membuat raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku bertanya mengenai perkataanmu terhadap Kaichou tadi."

Kata Saji menjelaskan. Seberapa seriusnya pembicaraan ini, setara dengan keseriusan yang terlihat dalam ekspresinya.

"Mmm..." Naruto bergumam bingung, "ada apa dengan itu. Aku tadi terbangun memang karena hal itu."

"Naruto," Saji memanggil dengan nada suara rendah. Namun setiap ejaan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu terdengar jelas. Dia menyiapkan dirinya, dan akhirnya bertanya. "Apa kau menyukai Kaichou?"

"Iya,"

Mata Saji membulat, sebagaimana ekspresinya yang juga berubah drastis. Jelas sangat bahwa laki-laki itu terkejut oleh kata-kata Naruto. Terlebih lagi shinobi pirang itu mengakuinya sesantai itu, seolah hal itu merupakan obrolan singkat mengenai siapa tim sepak bola favoritmu.

Saji bahkan belum sepenuhnya siap mendengar jawaban Naruto itu, tapi bahkan Naruto tak menyiapkan dirinya untuk memberikan jawaban. Kejujurannya terlampau dasyat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ketika Naruto bertanya, Saji masih terdiam dalam rasa shocknya. Tapi matanya yang membulat namun kosong itu, kini mulai kembali dalam keadaan semula.

"Se-sejak kapan?!" dengan terbata, sekali lagi dia bertanya.

"Kurasa sejak lama, tapi aku baru menyadarinya kemarin."

Dan Naruto menjawab sekali lagi dengan ringannya.

Untuk seseorang seperti yang lebih awal mengenal Sona dan yang lebih dulu mencintainya seperti Saji, ungakapan Naruto bagaikan ancaman yang lebih berbahaya dari pada sebuah peluru.

Itu hanya kata-kata. Semua orang bisa berkata. Kata-kata merupakan hal sepele, seperti kecilnya peluru yang terlihat sepele.

Namun meski itu sepele, tapi itu terasa panas di telinga Saji, seperti peluru yang tembakkan keluar dari selongsong senjata api.

Dan kata-kata itu menusuk, seperti peluru yang menembus tubuh.

Itu menyakitkan.

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, itu karena dia tak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya.

"Saji?"

Saji masih terdiam, bahkan ketika Naruto memanggilnya dia masih terdiam.

*Krriiing*

Bel masuk berbunyi. Tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Murid-murid sudah banyak yang buru-buru masuk ke kelas.

Tempat Saji dan Naruto memang pada awalnya itu sepi, jadi tak terlihat bagaimana kerumunan murid yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

Naruto yang mendengar bel masuk tersebut berkata pada Saji.

"Jam pelajaran sudah mulai. Ayo kita segera masuk kelas. Kau tentunya tak mau jika sampai Ojou-sama mendapatkan laporan bahwa kita telat pada sesi absensi kelas."

Dengan di akhiri dengan muka merinding untuk menakut-nakuti Saji, Naruto pergi duluan meninggalkan Saji.

Saji sendiri masih di tempatnya.

Banyak yang harus ia pikirkan.

Tapi satu yang sudah diputuskan.

Bila Sona sudah menjadi target seseorang, maka tak ada pilihan lain, dengan terang-terangan...

Saji akan masuk dalam persaingan

.

O.o

.

Saat itu jam istirahat pertama tengah berjalan.

Sepasang violet dengan cermat memerhatikan rangkaian huruf dalam tiap lembar kertas. Pandangannya yang sampai itu menembus kacamata transparan. Membaca, mencoba mengerti dan memahami.

"Mmm..."

Dia bergumam tak kala menemui sesuatu yang sulit dibayangkan. Dia, Sona Sitri mendongkakkan kepala dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitamnya itu untuk merenggangkan otot leher yang mulai kaku karena terus menunduk sambil berdiri.

Lebih dari itu, dia kini sedang mengenakan celemek untuk memasak. Lain yang tak terduga, dia sekarang berada di ruang PKK. Ruang yang diliputi oleh aroma vanili.

Tap tap tap!

Dari tempatnya, Sona mendengar suara berisik langkah kaki di koridor yang menembus pintu ruangan ini. Suaranya itu semakin keras, terasa mendekat.

Brak!

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras, dan seseorang yang membukanya langsung menutup pintu itu dengan cepat lalu membelakanginya dengan punggungnya. Nafas laki-laki yang bersandar di pintu itu tampak memburu, seakan dia habis berlari untuk kepentingan hidupnya.

"Phew! Si Irina-saurus itu, makanan yang dibuatnya makin lama kok makin nggak ketulungan."

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Dari jumlah kumis kucing di pipinya, bisa dipastikan laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Ketika dia menaikkan kepalanya, memandangi sekitar. Matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang gadis yang memandanginya datar

"O-Ojou-sama?"

Tak susah untuk Naruto mengenali gadis itu, sebab gadis itu adalah gadis yang menduduki posisi nomer satu di kepala dan hatinya sekarang ini. Pemandangan yang tampak itu bagai ilusi, tapi ini juga tak salah jika dikatakan ini mirip dengan pemandangan adegan dalam sebuah lukisan.

Tidak lucu memang melihat seorang gadis absolute, dingin, dan sunyi berdiri sambil mengenakan celemek.

Naruto tahu Sona memang pandai memasak, tapi pemandangan dimana gadis berstatus Ojou-sama itu mengenakan celemek seperti sekarang ini sangatlah jarang terjadi. Bagi Naruto sendiri, ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Saat melihatnya, tubuh maupun jiwa Naruto serasa membeku.

Tak sengaja dia merasa kagum karenanya.

"O-Ojou-sama sedang apa disini?" tanyanya penuh kegugupan.

"Itu harusnya menjadi kata-kataku. Kenapa kau masuk kemari?"

"Aaah, itu ya..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "aku sedang melakukan simulasi penangkalan alien."

"..."

Meski gadis itu meminta jawaban, dia sama sekali tak mendengarkan dan lebih memilih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada bacaannya.

Naruto menghela nafas. 'Aku dikacangin.'

Dia mulai berjalan ke tempat Sona yang sedang berdiri diantara meja dan dinding jendela.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau juga sudah tahu kan hanya dengan melihatnya."

Naruto memerhatikan Sona beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatapnya.

"Jadi sekarang membaca dengan mengenakan celemek lagi ngetren ya?"

"Khh!"

Sona merasa diperolok. Dalam hati dia berkata 'bisa-bisanya laki-laki ini bersikap seringan itu padaku setelah apa yang terjadi."

Sona, saat kau sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto keabsolutanmu pasti akan luntur oleh sinar mentari miliknya.

"Aku ingin mencoba memasak sesuatu."

Sona akhirnya menjawab dengan jelas.

"Hooh, bolehkah aku mencicipinya?!" Naruto menanggapi dengan riangnya, "yah, aku masih ingat terakhir Ojou-sama memasakkan sesuatu, saat itu masakan yang kau buat sungguh lezat!"

Pujian Naruto sama sekali tak membuat Sona senang, malahan itu membuat gadis itu mengingat kejadian memalukan yang pernah dialaminya. Tampaklah pipinya yang kini memerah, bukan karena tersipu.

"... yah, alasan utamanya sih karena aku sendiri sedang lapar, ehehe!" lanjut Naruto dengan ditambahi cengiran.

Sona menghentikan bacaannya, lalu menatap Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Bukankah Irina membawakanmu bento?"

"Eh," Naruto sempat terkejut. "Itu ya..."

"Kau harusnya tidak membuat usaha seorang gadis terlihat sia-sia."

Naruto tak tahu dari mana Sona tahu hal itu. Tapi dibandingkan hal tersebut, Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa jika didepak seperti ini.

'Haah,' dalam hati dia menghela nafas. 'Andai Ojou-sama tahu, parahnya masakan Irina. Aku yakin seleranya terhadap makanan pasti akan bermasalah." Naruto menutup matanya ngeri. Dalam kepalanya sudah terbayang bagaimana rasa mematikan dari masakan Irina. Itu melekat sangat dalam pada benaknya. 'Bahkan jika Irina memasak, telur goreng bukanlah lagi telur goreng melaikan telur yang dilecehkan.'

Begitu Naruto terdiam, Sona pun menghela nafas. "Tapi, baiklah. Aku juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk menilai kue buatanku."

"Oh, jadi kau akan memasak kue?"

"Hn," Sona menutup bacaannya. "Tunggulah sebentar."

"Um, baiklah."

Naruto mengangguk semangat.

Dengan berpangku tangan pada salah satu meja, Naruto menunggu sambil memerhatikan Sona yang bergerak dengan cermatnya. Ini mirip seperti seorang suami yang menunggu istrinya memasakkan makan malam untuknya.

Sona membuka lemari pendingin, seakan ia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, lalu mengambil beberapa liter susu juga telur. Ada juga potongan cokelat, juga cokelat bubuk, mentega, dan bahan yang dibutuhkan lainnya sesuai yang tertulis di buku bacaannya tadi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan timbangan, sebuah mangkuk besar, dan beberapa peralatan lain yang dibutuhkan.

Setelah selesai dengan persiapan cepatnya tersebut, Sona mulai memasak.

.

O.o

.

Istiharat jam pelajaran bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik bagi Sasuke.

Tak ada yang harus dikerjakannya. Baginya istirahat ataupun tidak, itu sama saja.

Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya berjongkok di atas pagar besi. Tak ada seorang pun yang melihat kelakuan anehnya.

Sambil memakan tomat bulatnya, Sasuke dengan tanpa ekspresi memandang taman sekolahnya.

Taman ini luas. Terletak di bagian depan sekolahnya. Ada air mancur, dan beberapa dekorasi hiasan taman lainnya.

Yang menarik dari taman ini adalah ada beberapa pilar yang dinamakan 'Blue Bird'. Yakni sebuah pilar yang pucuknya sering kali diampiri burung-burung. Pilar itu tidak didesain khusus untuk hal tersebut, namun hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Tak ada daya tarik khusus, tapi memang itulah tempat kesukaan para burung.

"Jzzz..."

Sasuke memerhatikan salah satu pucuk pilar dalam-dalam.

Ada dua burung disana. Yang satu sedang menaiki yang lain. Diposisinya yang diatas, burung itu terlihat seperti menggigit tengkuk burung yang di bawah dengan paruhnya. Ada getaran kenikmatan yang terjadi disana.

Sekali lagi, inilah 'Blue Bird', bukan 'Blue film'. Tapi tempat ini juga tak salah bila kau menyebutnya 'love hotel' bagi para burung.

"Kyah!"

"Mmm?"

Mendengar pekikkan seorang gadis, Sasuke bergumam dengan tanda tanya. Dia melompat dari tempatnya dan mendarat di koridor terbuka yang menghubung dua lorong tertutup di dekatnya.

Di lorong tertutup, Sasuke melihat seorang gadis sedang terjatuh dengan pantatnya. Rok gadis itu tersingkap dan terlihatlah kain segitiga yang dia kenakan.

Dia gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna cokelat, modelnya dikuncir kuda dengan dua ikatan terkulai ke bawah, bagian depannya diponi rata diatas alis, namun dua poni di pinggirnya panjang terkulai setara dengan dagu. Wajahnya manis, dan terlihat lugu. Ukuran tubuhnya 82-70-81. Itu ukuran yang cukup menakutkan untuk seorang gadis jepang.

Begitulah keseluruhan salah satu siswi Kuoh Academy itu. Tapi dari tempatnya berdiri, yang Sasuke perhatikan dengan tampang datarnya hanyalah bagaimana kain segitiga berwarna putih dengan bulatan pulkadot yang dikenakan gadis itu kini bersinar dalam pancaran cahaya matahari.

Mengetahui celana dalamnya terlihat, gadis itu buru-buru untuk membenarkan roknya. Pipinya memerah malu. Dia terlihat kikuk.

Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan telapak tangannya.

"U-um," gadis itu mengangguk. Dia menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan berdiri dengan bantuan laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau menjatuhkan dirimu?"

Gadis itu agak gugup. Wajahnya menunduk tanpa sebab. Tapi gelagat yang ia perlihatkan cukup jelas sebabnya.

"Itu... tadi... ada serangga di depanku."

Pada awalnya Sasuke tertarik mengajukan pertanyaan, namun jawaban gadis itu tak di dengarnya begitu dia melihat sesuatu dalam pandangan matanya.

Itu dari salah satu jendela di ujung lorong. Matanya menangkap pemandangan dalam ruangan yang terlihat dari jendela tersebut. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan mereka sangat tampak familiar.

"Etoo, anoo... Uchiha-kun... terima kasih."

Ketika gadis itu mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan susah payah dan mendongkak, Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya.

"Eh? Eh?"

Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk kesegala arah.

.

O.o

.

"Cobalah."

Sona telah selesai dengan masakanannya.

Dia membawa beberapa sampel dalam sebuah piring. Dengan beberapa rupa hiasan seperti meses, krim, atau kacang di tiap kue berbeda, Sona menyerahkan kue-kue bulat itu pada Naruto. Bentuknya yang begitu bulat membuatnya mirip seperti kelereng, namun lebih besar.

"Mmm..."

Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam sambil mengerutkan keningnya membuat Sona bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Naruto menggeleng, lalu menunjuk makanan di depannya. "Apa ini, onde-onde?"

"Bukan bodoh," balas Sona acuh. "Tidak ada sejarahnya onde-onde dibuat dengan oven."

"Yah, apapun itu, ittadakimasu!"

Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Sona dan berniat menyantap apapun yang dimasakkan gadis itu untuknya. Namun ketika tangannya mencoba meraih, tak ada apapun yang bisa diraih di atas piring itu.

"Heh?"

Naruto menatap piring kosong di depannya dengan tanda tanya.

"Mmm... aku baru tahu sesuatu yang bulat seperti ini enak sekali."

Menyatu bersama suara kunyahan, suara seorang laki-laki terdengar di samping Sona.

Yang muncul tiba-tiba disana adalah Sasuke. Dia berdiri tanpa dosa dengan mulut yang terisi oleh kue buatan Sona. Dalam sekejab itu dia telah menghabiskan sepuluh butir kue cokelat bulat. Di tangan kanannya masih tersisa dua lagi, dan akan habis dalam waktu dekat.

Khiiiing!

"Kenapa kau nggak coba yang ini?"

Bersama suara berdesing yang berisik, Naruto menawari Sasuke rasenggan bulat dengan senyumannya.

Bzzz... cip... cip...

"Kau saja yang mencoba ini!"

Aksi saling tawar menawar itu disertai dengan deatglare. Baik rasenggan maupun chidori, kenikmatan yang dibawanya sudah cukup untuk membawamu ke 'alam yang berbeda dengan ini'. Dan yang dimaksud itu bukan sekedar kiasan.

"Kurang ajar kau, teme! Apa maksudmu mengangguku, hah?!" Naruto bertanya dengan kesal selagi rasenggan di tangan kanannya terus berputar.

Sasuke sendiri membalas perkataan Naruto dengan tidak peduli sambil chidorinya yang bercahaya di tangan kirinya. "Siapa yang mengganggumu, baka dobe? Aku hanya membuatmu tidak senang."

"Itu sama saja, brengsek! Kalimat seperti itu pengertiannya tidak ada bedanya!"

"Tidak, itu tidak sama, dasar bodoh."

"Lalu kalau bukan sama bagaimana kau menyebutnya? Katakan padaku, Huh?"

"Nah, itu adalah..." Sasuke terdiam beberapa lama.

"... Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Itu kan! Kau tidak tahu! Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi belajar bahasa Jepang sana, dasar bego!"

"Apa katamu?! Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengisi kepalamu yang kosong itu dengan ramen!"

"Huh?" cetakan-cetakan di kepala Naruto sudah tak terhitung banyaknya. "Baiklah! Ayo kita bertarung dan yang menang adalah yang benar!" dia berteriak kesal sambil mengambil ancang-ancang dengan rasenggannya.

"Baiklah, majulah! Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahasa Jepang adalah subyek favoritku!" Sasuke tak mau kalah, dia pun bersiap dengan chidorinya.

"Kalian berdua, diamlah."

""...""

Ketika suara dingin Sona akhirnya berkumandang, seketika Naruto dan Sasuke kini berdiri terdiam sesunyi turnamen catur.

Sona memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan frustasi. Tingkah kedua laki-laki adik kelasnya hari ini sungguh berbeda. Tidak berbeda sebenarnya, biasanya juga seperti ini, tapi tetap saja Sona merasa ada yang janggal.

Dia mulai melepas ikatan celemeknya, dan menaruhnya di tempat gantungan lalu menuju pintu, membukanya, kemudian pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan kedua laki-laki tersebut begitu menutup pintu.

"Ini semua salahmu, teme," bisik Naruto kesal pada Sasuke di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengendurkan bahunya selagi matanya terpejam, "maa, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan sesuatu berupa kue buatan Sona yang lezat," ujarnya tanpa beban, lalu mulai berjalan dengan tenang.

Naruto menoleh dengan geraman. "KUTIL KUDA! KEMBALIKAN JATAH MAKANANKU!"

Dan pertengkaran kedua sahabat itu kembali berlanjut.

.

O.o

.

Tepat setelah tiga jam waktu sekolah berakhir, hujan pun turun. Membasahi kawasan Kuoh dengan air melimpah secara merata. Suara rintikannya terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Menciptakan lantunan bernada sama yang menyejukkan hati.

Payung dengan beragam model dan warna memenuhi jalan. Per orang memiliki caranya sendiri membawa payung. Ada juga yang berdua dalam satu payung. Tak jarang kau melihat beberapa orang yang berteduh diberbagai tempat karena tak membawa payung.

Saat itu Genshirou Saji juga merupakan salah satunya.

Dia baru pulang dari sekolahnya beberapa saat lalu, dan mencoba menantang hujan dengan blazer sekolahnya, namun begitu sadar dia sudah basah kuyup karenanya.

Pada tempatnya sekarang dia berada pada sekitar pertokoan di dekat lampu merah. Ada dua orang lain yang ikut berteduh dengannya. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan.

Saji sama sekali tak menghiraukan bagaimana interaksi pasangan tersebut. Dia berdiri memandang jutaan tetes hujan. Selagi pandangannya dengan sendu mengamati bagaimana indahnya pemandangan tersebut, tangannya mulai terulur ke depan, menerima basahan air hujan itu dengan telapak tangannya.

" _Naruto, apa kau menyukai Kaichou?"_

" _Iya, memangnya kenapa?"_

Bagaimana percakapan itu berjalan tervisualisasi dengan jelas di kepala Saji. Dia mengingat ungkapan Naruto pagi tadi. Dia masih merenungi hal itu seharian.

Sampai saat ini Saji belum memulai event dengan Sona. Meski mengetahui dia lebih dahulu mengenal Sona, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tertinggal dengan Naruto.

Jika diingat-ingat, semenjak kedatangan Naruto, Sona menjadi lebih akrab dengan laki-laki itu dari pada dirinya. Lau jika diingat, sejak saat itu dirinya lebih jarang berinteraksi dengan gadis itu.

"Ck," dia berdecak.

Ketika pandangannya yang sendu menjadi hidup karena kekesalannya terhadap dirinya, tak sengaja Saji melihat hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Pemandangan yang tersamari oleh latar jatuhnya jutaan air hujan itu tepat dihadapannya. Di sebuah pemberhentihan bis, Saji melihat seorang siswi berseragam Kuoh Academy berdiri sambil membaca sebuah buku. Dia berteduh di kubah atap tempat tersebut sendirian.

Saat itu kata anggun dan rapi merupakan kata pertama yang melintas di kepala Saji setelah melihatnya. Rambut hitam sebahu, postur tubuh pendek khas seorang gadis dan sosok kesepiannya memperkuat gambaran klasik seorang siswi SMA.

Dan hanya satu yang memiliki semua itu.

Dia Sona Sitri.

Gadis yang ia pikirkan berada di hadapannya dengan sendirinya.

Itu dia.

Jika Saji memang belum mendapatkan event bersama Sona, maka dia tinggal membuat event itu terjadi.

Dia memang kecologan terhadap Naruto, dan dia memang menyalahkan dirinya karena bisa-bisanya hal itu terjadi.

Tapi, baik Naruto menyukai Sona atau tidak, itu tidak akan merubahnya untuk tidak menyukai Sona.

Saji mulai bersemangat. Senyumanya penuh tekad. Dia tidak akan kalah dengan Naruto, dan dia akan membuat dirinya dengan Sona lebih dekat.

"Yosh," dia meyakinkan dirinya dan mulai melangkah. Menembus siraman hujan, melewati trotoar, dengan jarak beberapa kaki Saji menuju pemberhentian bis di tempat Sona.

Mungkin aneh bagi iblis murni seperti Sona terjebak dalam hujan. Awalnya gadis itu berniat pulang dengan jalan kaki untuk mengambil waktu menikmati bacaannya. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak menggunakan sihir teleportasi. Namun tepat ditengah jalan hujan turun, dan itulah sebabnya dia terjebak disini.

"Kaichou,"

Dia memang larut dalam konsentrasi, namun tetap mengetahui saat seseorang memanggilnya.

Sona melirik sekilas, "Oh, Saji kah." sebelum kembali pada bacaannya.

"Kau juga terjebak hujan ya."

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat."

Udara sedikit lebih dingin ketika Saji datang, menyadari hal itu Sona kembali menoleh pada Saji dan dia melihat laki-laki itu sedikit basah. "Kau basah?" katanya.

"Ah, ini. Sebelumnya aku mencoba menggunakan blazerku untuk menutupi dari hujan, tapi ternyata hujannya terlalu deras jadinya aku basah, tapi ini sudah sedikit kering."

"Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hal ini merupakan hal biasa bagi laki-laki."

"Begitu."

"Ya."

"Oh itu,"

"Huh?" Saji bergumam tak kala melihat Sona menemui sesuatu dengan matanya. Dengan itu Saji mengikuti arah pandangan Sona, dan dia melihat seseorang laki-laki yang membawa payung akan melintas di belakangnya.

Laki-laki itu pun tampaknya menyadari dirinya dan Sona.

"Ojou-sama?"

Ya, laki-laki itu adalah Naruto.

"Bolehkan aku numpang dipayungmu?" tanya Sona begitu Naruto mendekat ke tempatnya dan Saji.

"Tentu saja," Naruto menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah," dengan itu Sona pun masuk dalam perlindungan payung Naruto, dan mereka jalan berdua, "kami duluan, Saji."

"Um."

Saji tersenyum mengantarkan kepergian Sona.

Hatinya menangis kesal.

Tepat ketika mereka sudah jauh...

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO! SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN AKU MEMUKULMU MESKI CUMA SEKALI!"

Teriakan Saji mengalahkan gemerisik suara hujan, dan dia mencak-mencak kesal di tempatnya. Dia seperti orang gila yang berdansa, tapi entah dansa apa.

Saat dia menghentikan aksinya, dia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dia menoleh kepada orang itu.

Seseorang yang berdiri di trotoar dengan payungnya sambil memandang Saji dengan tatapan datar adalah Sasuke.

Saji sempat gugup karena rasa malunya. Terlebih lagi ini karena dia menampakkan kekesalannya gara-gara Naruto mengambil kesempatannya untuk berteduh bersama dengan Sona.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau melihatnya?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Saji mencoba bertanya

"..."

Namun melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya acuh membuatnya merasa lega. Mungkin Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal tadi, atau mungkin dia memang acuh terhadap hal tersebut. Karena itulah Saji tak harus malu dengan ini.

"Pfftt!"

"Kurang ajar pergi kau!" teriak Saji kesal saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menertawakannya.

Dengan perasaan puas Sasuke kembali berjalan pulang.

Saji sendiri menggeram di tempatnya dan memlototi kepergian Sasuke sambil menahan perasaan malunya kuat-kuat. Pipi laki-laki itu terasa panas seperti direbus, dan kepalanya menguap antara marah dan malu.

Selepas meninggalkan Saji, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Disepenjang pertokohan yang dilaluinya, rintik hujan dengan mulus menitik-nitik ke kaca-kaca. Hujan yang sejak tiga jam tadi terus bertahan bahkan sampai sekarang dengan muram terus mengguyur dan mengguyur.

Sampai langkah Sasuke berada di lampu merah zebracross pada salah satu bagian perempatan. Dia dengan lelah menunggu sampai lampu tersebut berubah berwarna hijau.

Di dalam lapangan pandang berkabut di area tersebut, payung yang bergerak di depan sebrang tempat Sasuke itu sangat mempesona. Yang mendekorasi payung vinyl itu pada satu titik adalah cetakan suatu tangkai bunga yang terlihat manis.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke pemilik payung tersebut memerhatikannya diam-diam selagi laki-laki itu menunggu pergantian warna lampu sebrang.

Anggap saja, itulah moment bagi gadis yang sedang terpesona.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Oofg! Kecepatan mengetikku menurun!

Yang sebelumnya kecepatan terbaiku adalah 73 KpM, dengan rata-rata 67 KpM. Kini menurun menjadi 64 KpM untuk kecepatan terbaik, dan rata-rata yakni 55 KpM.

Bukan hanya itu. Saat mengetik, seringkali sekarang aku buat kesalahan(typo). Persentase kesalahan meningkat. Huft!

Yah, ini wajar karena sudah sebulan lebih aku tidak mengetik. Selama ini waktu luangku hanya kuisi dengan marathon anime. Menggunakan laptop hanya untuk itu. Lebih dari itu, tidak ada.

Mmm... Maaf karena lama menunggu. Ketika semua pekerjaan selesai, dan aku mendapat waktu luang, saat itu aku benar-benar tengah dipuncak tidak mood dalam memainkan karakter Naruto. Ini sebenarnya sudah berlangsung jauh di chapter 16 dulu, tapi seperti yang kubilang, ini adalah puncaknya.

Dan bagaimanapun aku paksa, ketika aku sedang tidak mood, apapun yang kutulis terasa salah. Juga aku pun tak yakin dengan chapter ini. Aku merasa semua yang aku bawakan ini terasa garing. Tapi semoga ini bisa menghibur.

Lalu untuk chapter kemarin, terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka pendapatnya cukup beragam, terlebih lagi aku sangat tidak menyangka bahwa ada dari kalian yang benar-benar baper baca chapter kemarin. Itu kesuksesan tersendiri buatku.

Apalagi karena chapter kemarin adalah chapter tersusah yang pernah aku buat hingga saat membuatnya kepalaku terasa ingin meledak . Sungguh. Itu adalah chapter paling lama dalam pembuatannya. Bayangkan, butuh waktu 'SATU MINGGU' penuh untuk membuatnya! Memikirkan 'sebab akibat', 'perasaan dari sudut pandang berbagai tokoh, 'kata rumit untuk membuat misteri', juga 'kata indah untuk meninggikan feel'. Apalagi menempatkan diriku pada karakter Naruto, karena jujur, kesulitan terdalamku adalah di bagian itu. Bagaimana kah orang tidak peka itu menempatkan dirinya diposisi seperti itu aku tidak tahu. Setiap masalah itu aku benar-benar berpikir keras, bahkan aku merasa mustahil bagiku untuk membuat scen Hurt/Comfort yang benar-benar ada isinya. Jadi aku sangat berterima kasih bagi kalian yang menghargainya.

Lalu untuk reader golongan tertentu. Aku tidak marah, aku Cuma tersinggung. Untuk masalah kecil seperti ini kalian perlu menggores hatiku sebanyak 23 kali baru aku marah. Kalau aku marah pastinya kata kotor yang tertulis melebihI tulisan yang bisa diisi di majalah. Dan kalau aku marah aku Cuma bisa menghina, dan tak bisa menjawab dengan logika.

Jadi, yang aku tinggalin Cuma ini.

Aku ini terlalu bosan untuk menulis sesuatu yang mainstream. Dan seperti yang kalian baca, mungkin hanya fic inilah yang satu-satunya memiliki scen hurt/comfort seperti itu. Juga, sebelum kalian berbicara sok tahu, lebih baik coba kalian menilik kembali chapter-chapter sebelumnya, maka kalian akan tahu alasan jelas mengenai apa yang kalian keluhkan.

Aku ini adalah penulis amatir. Karena amatirlah aku tidak berniat menunjukkan kesalahanku pada kalian. Seperti yang aku bilang, ketika menulis, aku ini berpikir. Dan logika bukan Cuma satu-satunya yang bermain disini.

Lalu, jika kalian mengkritik, bisakah kalian pakai akun?

Inilah sebenarnya yang membuatku merasa tersinggung. Jika kalian memakai akun kritikan apapun pastinya akan diselingi dengan "Hahaha".

Kritikan kalian bukanlah masalah, bahkan itu sebenarnya membuatku senang, sumpah. Yang pakai akun pasti tahu. Tapi kalau kalian meninggalkan kritikan negatif dengan tanpa akun, aku merasa tersinggung. Melihat pengecut itu membuatku tersinggung.

Semoga kalian mengerti.

Lalu terakhir. Kemarin aku membaca salah satu review, yang bilang seperti 'ini hanya cerita buatan kan?'

Ahahaha, gimana yah. Akan aku ungkapkan beberapa fakta yang ada di fic Kaichou wa Ojou-sama ini. Bahwasanya, isi fic ini mengambil 45% Real life, 35% Referensi, 20% karangan kepalaku sendiri.

Aku nggak minta kalian percaya, tapi kenyataannya sampai chapter ini kenyataannya adalah demikian. Terutama lagi bagian humor.

Yang kuambil itu berdasarkan kejadian yang terjadi padaku, apa yang kulihat, yang berada di sekitarku, ocehan nggak jelas teman-temanku dan semacamnya. Salah satu author di fandom ini juga merasa tersindir dengan beberapa scen yang ada, karena memang aku ngambil tingkahnya dia waktu di sekolah.

Bahkan untuk scen Sona kemarin. Meski masalah yang terjadi berbeda, tapi scen bagaimana dia berbicara menggebu-gebu pada Naruto kemarin juga aku ambil dari real life. Dan satu lagi yang membedakan adalah tidak ada 'motor Honda Megapro' yang dibanting ama dia.

Balasan review :

 **Ren asbhel :** Wah, saranmu kelihatan greget banget, dan sayangnya aku nggak paham dimana bagian menariknya jadi maaf. Hmm gitu ya. Jadi bagusnya gimana nih, apa full fightnya diganti dengan full talk? Hmm, kalau wordnya berlebihan mungkin tidak akan bagus, yang kudengar-dengar seperti itu, sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak bagus, jadi dibuat secukupnya saja. terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Kuhaku :** Ah ya, nggak papa kok. Aku paham maksudmu. Perubahan juga tentunya akan terjadi. tapi karena ini bukan di dunia shinobi, maka perubahan yang terjadi juga akan berbeda dengan di dunia shinobi. Um, sama2. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Hidetoshi :** Oh sangkyuu banget. Pair sesungguhnya sesuai yang tertulis di warning. Yah, aku pun begitu jadi aku nggak buat kisah cinta ini menjadi pelik. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Adios :** Mkasih. Ok, aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Rinto namikaze :** waduh, ahaha makasih banget. Kamu terlalu jujur.

 **DAMARWULAN :** yah betul, itu memang sifat asli Naruto. Tapi lebih dari itu, sifat asli Naruto yang paling utama adalah, Naruto percaya pada sahabatnya. Dia percaya ikatannya dengan Sasuke, dan dia percaya persaingannya dengan Sasuke tidak akan merusak persahabatannya, dia percaya bahwa meski dia dan Sasuke mencintai gadis yang sama persahabatan mereka tetap erat.

Yah, saat ini Naruto akan ikut dalam persaingan untuk memperebutkan Sona. Tapi tenanglah, aku punya hiburan lain.

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Naruto zzz :** ahaha makasih. Yah, semoga untuk saat ini masih terkesan, ini baru awal permainan. Aduh, kamu ini terlalu jujur, tapi terima kasih.

 **SausKacang :** Um, memang seperti yang kamu bilang. Gadis ini bakal susah di taklukkan. Terima kasih udah mau review

 **HIDETOSHI :** real pair adalah sesuai yang tertulis di warning.

Yah seperti yang kamu bilang, dan sejatinya tidak ada yang salah dari semuanya. Ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU :** Ha'i sama2. Hmm, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Saat ini aku sedang off di Line. Karena Hp ku baru saja turun kasta, saat ini aku sedang off di semua aplikasi chat yang ada dan hanya aktIv di Email dan sosial media.

Yah, aku punya rencana lain, jadi tunggu aja.

Um, amiin, semoga saja ini terus menarik dan aku sehat ahaha. Um, aku usahakan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **BAYU :** Un, sama2.

Wah, jadi ini beneran nyesak ya? Nggak nyangka aku.

Semua bakal terungkap seiring berjalannya chapter.

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Vanessa :** Hanya orang bodoh yang menilai buku dari sampulnya. Aku tak peduli soal reputasiku dikalangan orang bodoh sepertimu.

Juga, menurutku bukan itu saja yang membuatmu terlihat bodoh. Keluhanmu itu terlihat bodoh. Pikiranmu sempit dan kau membawakanku contoh yang lucu.

Aku tak mau membalas ini panjang karena ini tidak berguna. Jadi, biar kamu bisa tahu kesalahanmu, aku Cuma ninggalin ini :

Sona memang seorang gadis, tapi baik itu gadis atau laki-laki, kau melupakan bahwa sebelum itu hati mereka terdapat posisi yang lebih dasar dari pada itu. Aku tidak mau menyebutkanya. Hanya untukmu aku tidak akan sampai membuat ini menjadi spoiler.

Kalau kau masih bodoh, aku beri contoh dalam hal lain.

Ini tentang Arch Zabuza Haku di canon.

Dia berpikir seorang shinobi hanyalah 'alat' yang Cuma bisa dimanfaatkan. Meski dia bilang begitu, meski memang prinsip shinobi seperti itu, meski perasaan yang harus berlaku pada shinobi seperti itu. Tapi sebelum dia menjadi seorang shinobi, dia adalah seorang manusia. Dia tetap bisa luluh oleh perasaannya.

Untuk Sona cari tahu sendiri.

Atau masih bodoh lagi? contoh yang lain masih banyak. Cari sendiri. Kalau kau tetap bodoh tidak bisa menemukannya, datangi aku dengan Akun.

Dari tulisanmu ini, aku tidak bisa menembak kamu ini perempuan yang seperti apa, dan kalaupun kamu laki, aku juga tidak bisa menebak kamu laki-laki seperti apa. Entah kamu dikenal orang sebagai orang baik atau orang jahat. Tapi, satu yang pasti, bagaimana pun sifatmu itu, untuk saat ini aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu.

Kamu juga sebenarnya tidak salah. Kamu Cuma mengkritik dan kamu pun tidak memakai kata-kata kotor. Tapi maaf banget, entah kenapa aku tersinggung dengan ini, jadi anggap saja kamu sedang sial.

 **Anon :** Yah, itu mungkin saja, tapi jangan tirukan dia. Lalu ini juga perlu aku ingatkan. Sekali lagi, aku ini amatir, karena amatir inilah aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi ke amatiranku. Jadi, soal timeline, coba kamu menilik kembali. Meski aku tidak pernah menyebutkan tanggal dan bulan, tapi beberapa kata dan acara itu telah mewakili latar waktu di fic ini.

Lalu kalau kau menunggu jawaban, kau baru akan mendapatkannya di sekitar chapter 30-an. Yang artinya, itu masih lama. Tapi kalau kau ingin jawaban, coba kau menilik kembali chapter 14- ke atas, dan temukan jawabannya disana. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Bento :** Ah, kamu mengingatkanku pada salah satu reader. Hmm, baiklah, selain cerita, silahkan juga nikmati review-review di fic ini, dan para reviewer ayo buat ini menjadi menghibur agar reviewer lain terhibur ahaha -_- (garing)

Ahaha, itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata. Lihatlah itu dari bagaimana aku memperlakukan mereka. terima kasih udah mau review.

.

Biar kuumumkan.

Ada sebuah pesan yang ingin kuungkapkan pada kalian dibeberapa chapter di depan. Pesan itu penting, dan akan berdampak pada banyak hal. Dan untuk menyampaikan pesan itu, aku harus bisa pada chapter itu.

Maka dari itu, aku akan ngebut.

Dan aku tidak sekedar ngebut. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menurunkan kualitas.

Memang kecepatan mengetikku sekarang sudah menurun, tapi aku akan memanfaatkan waktu luangku sebaik mungkin. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah dapat 2000 word untuk chapter 19.

Yah, aku nggak janji bagus tidaknya, atau pun typo nggaknya. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Ini memang masalah pribadi, jadi sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Lalu seperti biasa, akhir chapter ini, aku berterima kasih untuk kalian yang masih menunggu dan mendukung fic ini. Semoga apa yang aku buat selalu dapat menghibur kalian.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	19. Arch Khusus : Sasuke di Kyoto I

**Kaichou wa Ojou-sama**

Arch khusus : Sasuke di Kyoto I

Chapter 19 : Dan dia pun jatuh, Si Gadis Kendo

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Rating : M

.

Itu terjadi saat aku berbelanja untuk membeli sebuah pedang spesial yang sebenarnya bukan kugunakan untuk berlatih maupun membunuh orang. Namanya pun memang pedang, tapi sebenarnya itu tidaklah lebih dari sebuah besi tumpul yang cantik. Besi tumpul yang dibentuk semirip mungkin dengan wujud dari salah satu benda yang ada di anime.

Yah, cosplay. Ini adalah toko yang menyediakan perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang dipakai tokoh-tokoh anime yang diwujudkan secara real.

Meskipun real, ini tidak benar-benar mengambil penuh seluruh material yang termuat di anime itu sendiri.

 _Death Note_ disini tidak bisa digunakan untuk membunuh penjahat, _Zangetsu_ disini tidak benar-benar dapat membuatmu mengeluarkan _Getsuga Tensou_ , dan _Baling-baling Bambu_ yang dijual tentu tidak dapat membuatmu terbang.

Kalau begitu sama aja bohong dong.

Biarpun kau komplain, ataupun mengumumkan dengan terang-terangan kepada masyarakat mengenai kebohongan yang terjadi, aku yakin jumlah orang yang mendukungmu dengan jumlah orang yang menganggapmu gila adalah moyoritas di katergori kedua. Kau akan dianggap gila.

Keseluruhan toko belum kujelajahi sepenuhnya, tapi yang bisa kukatakan dari tempat ini adalah ruangannya luas. Kalau saja tidak ada beberapa pajangan, dan rak-rak barang di ruangan ini yang menghalangi, pastinya ruangan ini cukup untuk dijadikan dua buah lapangan basket, bahkan lebih besar dari itu.

Yang dijual disini juga cukup banyak, itu dari banyak anime. Penataan ruangannya cukup anggun, dan enak di pandang. Suasana segar semi dingin terasa karena AC toko ini dinyalakan.

Bukan hanya itu. Ada sebuah ruangan yang masih satu lokasi dengan toko ini dimana itu digunakan sebagai caffe manga. Sebuah tempat yang di dalamnya berisi beberapa kamar mini yang disewakan agar dapat kau gunakan untuk bersantai dan menikmati hiburan populer Jepang. Isi ruangan kecil yang tersedia sebuah futon yang cukup untuk satu orang, sebuah TV layar LCD tergantung bersama bermacam-macam rekaman anime dengan kualitas BD, smart tablet yang sudah terkoneksi dengan internetnya, dan rak berisi kumpulan manga-manga berbagai judul yang menjulang mengeliling dinding kamar tersebut.

Mengesampingkan bagaimana ruangan itu, saat ini aku telah menemukan apa yang kucari.

Dalam pandanganku, layaknya sebuah benda di museum, aku melihat sebuah pedang yang kucari tengah dipajang dalam sebuah lemari kaca. Pedang hitam keunguan yang memiliki tepi berwarna putih. Garis mengkilap meskipun itu berwarna hitam timbul karena pantulan cahaya saat aku mencoba melihat pedang itu dari sisi lain. Gagang hitamnya yang terlihat nyaman dipegang dipisah oleh bilah pedang itu sendiri yang dibentuk dengan desain menganggumkan yang dibuat tumpul. Yah.. meskipun sebenarnya keseluruhan bilah pedang itu memang dibuat tumpul karena itu perlengkapan cosplay dan bukan senjata sungguhan, bahkan sisi tepinya pun juga tumpul.

Ada sebuah papan kecil di depan pedang itu yang bertulis 'Elucidator' dan sebuah poster kecil yang menghiasi tepi kaca bagian bawah dengan gambar seorang laki-laki imut berjubah hitam yang memegang pedang serupa dengan pedang yang di pajang di depanku ini.

Tepat seperti nama benda yang kucari.

Dengan begitu, aku memanggil salah satu staff toko di sana, "sumimasen, aku ambil yang ini."

"Ha'i. Silahkan ambil di mesin kasir."

Pegawai laki-laki itu mulai bekerja dengan menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas lalu memberikannya padaku. Meninggalkannya, aku berjalan pergi ke mesin kasir dengan kertas yang dia berikan.

Untunglah tepat saat waktuku mengantri, antriannya tidaklah panjang dan hanya ada satu orang di depanku. Setelah orang itu pergi, giliran transaksiku tiba dan aku menyerahkan kertas yang kubawa.

"Anda membawa kartu pelajar?"

"Ha'i, saya bawa,"

Aku membuka dompetku untuk mengambil kartu pelajarku dan memberikan pada penjaga kasir tersebut. Tidak heran dia mengenaliku sebagai pelajar. Bukan karena wajahku yang masih muda, tentunya itu karena pakaian yang sekarang aku pakai. Saat ini aku tengah berseragam lengkap, seragam Kuoh Academy yang merupakan sekolahku. Aku kemari tepat setelah sekolahku bubar.

"Terima kasih telah memesan, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Setelah transaksi selesai dan aku telah membayar, penjaga kasir itu tersenyum ramah padaku dan memberikan barang yang kubeli. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Humm...!"

Senyumanku tidak dapat ku tahan. Senangnya! Akhirnya aku dapat membeli pedang ini. Aku melihat pedang ini saat tak sengaja melihat gambar poster anime yang sedang populer. Seketika pedang itu langsung menarik perhatianku, lalu saat itu aku mulai menabung untuk membelinya.

Dengan ini aku tak akan kalah kerennya dengan _Kirito-kun_!

Tapi pedang ini tidak benar-benar akan kugunakan bertarung seperti Kirito-kun. Aku menyukai pedang dan terlatih menggunakannya. Namun satu-satunya pedang yang kubuat untuk bertarung tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah _bokken(1)_. Pertarungan nyataku juga tidak lebih hanya dalam sebuah ekstrakurikuler. Jadi mungkin ini hanya akan kugunakan sebagai koleksi.

Saat aku tengah berjalan untuk segera keluar dari toko dan pulang. Jauh sebelum aku mencapai pintu keluar, aku melihat pintu tersebut terbuka dengan kasar karena sebuah tendangan. Seketika langkahku terhenti dan aku terkejut melihatnya.

Dor!

"Ini perampokan! Jangan ada yang bergerak! Serahkan uang kalian!"

Sebuah jeritan panjang terdengar ketika letupan suara tembakan tiba-tiba datang. Ada salah satu orang yang sudah berada di dalam toko mengumumkan kata-kata seperti bentakan yang berisi ancaman.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Aku sepenuhnya tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tiga orang bertopeng hodie masuk ke dalam toko ini setelah salah satu dari mereka tadi menedang pintu sambil mengacungkan senjata api yang mereka bawa masing-masing. Total semuanya ada empat orang. Mereka mulai merasuk dan mencari posisi masing-masing dengan kasar. Jika ada dari pengunjung yang menutupi jalannya tanpa segan mereka menendangnya untuk minggir, seperti yang terjadi pada salah satu laki-laki di sana.

"Cepat! Isi tasnya dengan uang."

Salah satu dari perampok itu datang ke kasir dan menyuruh penjaga disana untuk menaruh sejumlah uang dalam enam tas besar yang dia bawa. Dia menodong pistol miliknya untuk mengintimidasi penjaga kasir tersebut dan menghilangkan pilihan darinya selain melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan. Semua pegawai tak dapat bereaksi apa-apa pada kedatangan perampok-perampok itu, dan tak bisa menolong teman mereka yang saat ini tengah mengisi tas-tas yang dibawa perampok itu dengan semua uang yang ada di kasir sambil berkeringat dan wajah yang tampak panik. Pengunjungpun banyak yang panik, dan riuh akan suara kecemasan.

Biasanya untuk mencuri, mayoritas perampok akan menargetkan tempat-tempat yang memiliki simpanan uang terbesar dalam waktu kerjanya, seperti bank atau perusahaan asuransi. Itulah kenapa aku tidak menduga bahwa akan ada perampok yang datang untuk mencuri uang di sebuah toko cosplay. Tapi dilihat dari jumlah pengunjung dan harga-harganya yang tinggi, toko ini termasuk toko yang memiliki pemasukan besar per harinya. Mungkin itu sudah diketahui perampok-perampok itu karena itulah mereka menargetkan tempat ini.

Dor!

"Jangan sekali-kali kalian melakukan tindakan tidak berguna. Kalau tidak aku akan menembak kalian semua."

Ketika salah satu perampok memberikan tembakan peringatan, dan mengumumkan ancamannya, suara yang semula riuh akan kecemasan menghilang seketika. Keadaan disini menjadi minim suara, namun diisi oleh ketegangan. Saat aku melihat ke sekeliling, aku melihat orang-orang berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, terpaku berdiri di tempatnya, dan ada yang tiarap sambil memegangi kepalanya. Namun semua wajah mereka serupa. Wajah mereka semua pucat dan ketakutan dengan mulut terbuka atau ekspresi miris yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap hal yang terjadi.

Aku pun sama. Pikiranku menolak mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Tapi tubuhku mengkhianatiku dan lututku mulai bergetar dengan kuat.

Saat pandanganku berbenturan dengan pandangan salah satu perampok di dekatku, nafasku tercekat. Dari lubang topeng hodie di bibirnya, aku melihat perampok itu seperti menyeringai padaku.

"Heh... ternyata ada Ojou-chan yang cantik disini, dan lagi dari Kuoh Academy pula."

Ketika aku menyadari bahwa perampok itu berbicara padaku dan mulai berjalan kearahku, aku tersandung ke belakang beberapa langkah dengan lututku yang lemah dan sukses terjatuh hingga pantatku terasa sakit. Rokku tersingkap, dan spontan aku menutupinya. Elucidator yang kubeli terjatuh di samping tubuhku, dan perampok itu melihatnya.

"Hooh... jadi kau suka melihat SAO. Kau bahkan membeli pedang yang mirip dengan tokoh utama disana."

Dia sepertinya mengenali barang yang kubeli tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Dia mulai mendekatiku dengan rupa seorang bajingan. Tatapan lapar terpasang terasa meskipun dia memakai topeng. Dia mendekat, dan aku merangkak mundur dengan ketakutan. Sungguh, aku ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku merinding saat melihat mata itu. Aku bahkan tak berpikir untuk membela diri. Ini tidak seperti aku berhadapan dengan teman latihanku ataupun bertanding dalam suatu laga pada ajang-ajang kendo yang pernah kuikuti. Ini berbeda. Atmosfirnya saja mengatakan bahwa ini hidup dan mati, dan pilihan mati lebih besar dari pada hidup.

"Jangan mendekat."

Aku yang masih terduduk dilantai mulai berbicara dengan suara yang kaku. Dia tidak mendengarkan dan tetap berjalan dengan pelan seperti dia memberi kesan serupa menakuti-nakutiku.

"Nee, Ojou-chan. Kau ingin aku buat nyaman?"

Meskipun kini mataku terasa kabur oleh air mata yang mulai menumpuk, aku dengan jelas dapat melihat seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar dan liar. Bayangan terburuk khusus untuk seorang gadis mulai bekelibat dalam kepalaku.

"Tidak... jangan..."

Aku sebisa mungkin memohon padanya, tapi seakan tuli dia tetap berjalan hingga membuatku terus saja merangkak mundur dan berhenti ketika posisiku telah terutup oleh sebuah lemari pajangan. Orang-orang sekitar menaruh perhatian penuh padaku, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang bertindak. Walaupun kini aku mulai menangis terang-terangan ataupun terus saja memohon pada perampok itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan, mereka tidak datang dan menolongku.

Aku mengerti, mereka sebenarnya bukan tidak punya hati. Mereka ingin menolong, tatapan mereka mengatakan itu padaku. Namun mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menolong diri sendiri untuk saat-saat seperti ini adalah yang lebih mereka prioritaskan.

Tapi itu tetap saja. Mengetahui tak ada satu orang pun yang menolongmu saat kau tengah menderita menciptakan sensasi menyakitkan tersendiri terhadapmu. Ini terasa menyakitkan dalam hatiku. Aku merasa seperti dikhianati, meskipun tak ada orang yang benar-benar mengkhianatiku.

"Kumohon... jangan lakukan sesuatu padaku."

Aku tetap memohon, meski tahu itu tidak berarti. Teman-teman si perampok yang melihatku tengah dipojokan olehnya memasang ekspresi berbeda. Ada dari mereka yang bersemangat, tersenyum, dan hanya memandang hal ini biasa. Ini menambah kesedihan dan ketakutan yang terasa dalam hatiku. Tak ada satupun pemandangan baik di tempat ini. Semuanya menyedihkan, begitu miris, dan mengerikan.

Kriet..

Saat jarakku dengan perampok itu tinggal berjarak dua setengah langkah, aku melihat salah satu pintu di ruangan sebelah—yang berada sedikit jauh di sampingku terbuka. Itu adalah salah satu pintu kamar sewa dari caffe manga yang ada di toko ini. Dari tempat masuk caffe yang terbuka, 3 lorong utama yang merupakan jalur akses kamar-kamar tersebut terlihat jelas dari sini, itu sebabnya saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu, pintu itu akan terlihat, dan akan tidak terlihat saat orang itu menutupnya kembali.

Orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sana berjalan ke tempat receptionist, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa dia menyerahkan uang padanya. Sang receptionst sendiri hanya bisa menganga dengan tatapan tak percaya melihatnya dan dia seperti bertanya-tanya 'apa orang ini tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi!' seperti itu. Hal itu juga mengambil perhatian semua orang yang ada. Orang-orang yang melihatnya menatapnya tak beralih, dan orang-orang yang tidak melihat kejadian itu mulai penasaran dan ikut melihatnya. Perampok-perampok juga melihatnya, bahkan perampok yang berada di depanku saat ini tengah tercengang melihatnya.

Orang yang sedang kubicarakan ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Setelah dia membayar tagihan sewanya dia berjalan keluar dari tempat itu tanpa beban sambil memasukan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Tunggu... itu seragam laki-laki sekolahku.

Ketika aku menyadari hal itu, aku dengan cepat menatap wajah laki-laki itu berusaha mengenalinya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya aku. Laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang tidak mungkin tidak dikenal di sekolahku. Laki-laki berwajah datar yang memiliki potongan rambut raven dan sepasang mata beriris onyx kelam yang dingin dan keren itu adalah siswa baru yang baru saja masuk di sekolahku sekitar empat bulan lalu, tepat seminggu sebelum liburan musim panas. Teman satu kelasku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia berjalan seperti tak terusik. Melewati barang-barang jualan, melewati kerumunan pelanggan yang menjadi sandera, melewatiku dan perampok di depanku di tengah-tengahnya, lalu berbelok menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Aku terbengong saat dia melewatiku. Perampok yang berniat menyerangku tampak blank sesaat dan tengah berusaha keras mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dan orang-orang tidak ada henti-hentinya terus saja menatap Uchiha-kun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tapi lupakan itu. Aku tidak percaya Uchiha-kun tega mengabaikanku dan semua orang ini begitu saja. Dia seperti orang yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Saat dulu aku pertama kali melihat wajahnya, aku memang tertarik dan merasa menyukainya, tapi setelah mengetahui sifat laki-laki itu seperti ini membuatku kecewa. Entah air mata yang mengalir ini merupakan sisa kesedihan tadi yang mungkin akan berlanjut, atau mungkin karena perasaan kecewaku pada Uchiha-kun aku tak tahu, tapi dua-duanya adalah hal yang membuatku sedih.

"WOY!"

Salah satu perampok berteriak dan menghadang di depan pintu keluar. Dia adalah satu-satunya perampok yang telah sadar dan tersulut emosi mengetahui Uchiha-kun tak merasa terancam pada peristiwa ini. Uchiha-kun pun berhenti untuk melihatnya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, brengsek?! Kau saat ini tengah masuk dalam situasi dimana kau harus menjerit dan ketakutan!"

Dia berteriak, membentak Uchiha-kun sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

"..."

Uchiha-kun hanya memandangnya datar. Dia berdiri tanpa rasa takut sama sekali dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang masih dia sembunyikan dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Wajah perampok itu menggeram, dan sedikit panik. Kulihat dia seperti sedikit terintimidasi hanya karena melihat tanggapan tak beremosi dari Uchiha-kun.

Begitu..

Begitu rupanya...

Pertanyaan yang diajukan perampok itu memang suatu yang harus ditanyakan pada Uchiha-kun. Dia mungkin memang tidak tahu situasi yang terjadi, atau mungkin tak peduli. Komunitas sosial mungkin akan langsung mengecapnya sebagai seorang yang acuh, dan tak kenal rasa belas kasih. Kita menilainya seperti itu, tapi...

Tapi apa kita sudah minta tolong?

Kita sendiri belum minta tolong. Memang normalnya hanya dengan melihat situasi yang terjadi, kita pasti sudah mempunyai impresi akan masalah yang terjadi. Tapi 'kata' kadang juga dibutuhkan untuk menyampaikannya. Meski kata itu terkadang tak bisa dimengerti dan tak dapat mewakili perasaan sepenuhnya, tapi ada hal yang hanya bisa kau sampaikan melaluinya. Begitu pun ada yang hanya bisa kau sampaikan dengan melihatnya.

Melihatnya, atau mengatakannya. Jika bukan yang pertama, maka kedualah yang merupakan kuncinya.

"Uchiha-kun!"

Aku berteriak memanggil laki-laki itu. Semua perhatian beralih padaku.

Uchiha-kun memiringkan badannya, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping melihatku yang memanggilnya. Saat dia melihatku, kulihat wajahnya mulai berekspresi.

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku ringan dan membungkusnya dengan telapak tangan kiriku yang kutaruh keduanya di depan dadaku. Rupaku mungkin terlihat menyedihkan, aku juga masih menangis sesenggukan, tapi senatural mungkin, bersama semua perasaanku ini, aku mengatakan padanya.

"Tolong aku."

Mulutnya perlahan terbuka, sedikit menganga. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit mengendur sebagai respon kalau dia terkejut. Benar-benar ekspresi terkejut tak biasa yang hanya dimiliki seorang berwajah datar.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sesuatu di lantai. Itu pedang yang kubeli barusan dengan uang tabunganku. Replika dari Elucidator milik Kirito-kun yang merupakan tokoh utama dalam anime Sword Art Online.

Tap cek!

Entah bagaimana dia melakukannya? Yang kulihat dia hanya menghentakan kakinya di ujung benda itu dengan hentakan kecil, namun anehnya benda itu terlempar ke udara dan dia menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia membuka plastik yang membungkus pedang itu dengan merobeknya kasar, dan langsung berbalik lalu mengayunkannya pada perampok yang menghadangnya tadi.

Dor!

Perampok itu terkejut, akibat kepanikannya dia spontan menarik tombol pistolnya. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, benturan besi dari pedang baru saja melewati selongsong pistol tersebut dan memotongnya, itu seperti memang yang sudah menjadi sasaran Uchiha-kun. Hal ini menyebabkan pistol itu berbunyi tanpa mengeluarkan peluru.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, mungkin itu terjadi karena peluru itu terisi di tempat bagian pistol itu yang terpotong, sehingga pistol itu tidak melontarkan apapun dan hanya bersuara karena pelatuknya atau mungkin separuh dari bokong pelurunya.

Pedang yang diayunkan Uchiha-kun itu memang benda tumpul, tapi kalau kau mengayunkan pedang itu secepat Uchiha-kun, semuanya yakin pasti besi kecil seperti pistolpun akan terpotong. Tapi apa yang baru saja dilakukan laki-laki itu membuatku tercengang. Aku membeku di tempatku karena alasan tak dapat menarik perhatianku dari bagaimana kerennya Uchiha-kun melakukan itu semua. Pipiku memanas, pasti merona. Aduh...

Buagh!

Uchiha-kun lalu mendekat ke perampok itu dan menendangnya dengan sebuah ayunan kaki secara menyamping hingga perampok itu terlempar dan menabrak salah satu perabotan.

"Kurang ajar!"

Temannya, si perampok yang berada di depanku memaki Uchiha-kun dengan bentakan kasar. Dengan ekspresi marah di wajahnya perampok itu mengarahkan pistolnya pada Uchiha-kun dan menembaknya. Aku memekik dan menutup mataku saat kejadian itu berlangsung.

Dorr!

Tring!

Keheningan yang melanda setelah penembakan membuatku membuka mataku karena penasaran. Lalu aku tercengang dengan apa yang kulihat.

Entah impresiku benar atau salah, Uchiha-kun baru saja menangkis peluru itu dengan menggunakan pedang replika yang kubeli itu. Itu karena aku melihat benda itu tengah berasap tipis.

Aku juga berimpresi bahwa peluru itu mengarah di dada bagian kiri Uchiha-kun. Itu karena aku melihat Uchiha-kun menaruh sisi lebar pedang itu di depan dada kirinya seperti melindungi.

Aku tak percaya laki-laki itu benar-benar menangkis tembakan senjata mematikan itu dengan pedangku itu. Terlebih lagi dengan pedang mainan itu. Itu memang besi asli, tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau itu cukup kuat untuk menahan sesuatu benda yang keras. Tapi itu tetap saja retak karena lawannya adalah sebutir timah panas yang dilontarkan oleh mesin dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata. Tapi meskipun begitu, itu sudah merupakan pencapaian luar biasa karena bisa memprediksi benda seperti itu dan menghalaunya. Itu bahkan diluar nalar. Gumaman kagum mulai terdengar dari para pengunjung.

Situasi yang terjadi ini adalah saat dimana para perampok menampakkan wajah terkejut. Satu perampok baru saja dikalahkan Uchiha-kun berada di perabotan yang hancur di dekat pintu keluar di belakangnya. Lurus dalam hadapan Uchiha-kun adalah perampok yang berada di depanku, posisi kami berbentuk huruf 'L'. Jauh lurus di depannya lagi adalah perampok yang sedang berada di kasir penjualan cosplay. Lalu di bagian kiri ruangan toko berdiri satu perampok lagi yang tadi menyamar sebagai pelanggan kini tengah berdiri mengawasi pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya agar tidak melakukan ancaman.

Sekarang yang menjadi perhatian Uchiha-kun adalah perampok yang berada di depanku, yang tadi menyerangnya.

Uchiha-kun mulai berjalan mendekat dengan langkah tenang. Hal itu membuat perampok di depanku sedikit tersentak, namun dia mengeraskan rahangnya dan memandang Uchiha-kun dengan mata penuh emosi. Dengan pistolnya yang masih teracung, dia kembali menembak Uchiha-kun.

Dor!

Tring!

Kali ini aku tak memejamkan mataku, dan kali ini aku melihatnya langsung dengan jelas. Uchiha-kun benar-benar menangkis peluru itu dengan pedangku. Retakan baru di tempat berbeda tercipta pada bilah pedang itu. Namun dia tidak berhenti, dan terus berjalan dengan langkah tenang.

Perampok di depanku yang kini badannya mulai gemetaran, dengan panik kembali menembaki Uchiha-kun dengan pistolnya. Lagi, dan lagi.

Dor!

Tring!

Dor!

Tring!

Namun Uchiha-kun juga menangkisnya lagi, dan lagi sampai dia kini tepat berada di depan perampok itu. Dia tanpa memberikan kesempatan langsung menendangnya dengan tendangan lurus hingga perampok itu terdorong sampai di depan temannya yang berada di depan kasir. Pistol yang tadi dia gunakan terjatuh di depan Uchiha-kun. Temannya mematung di tempat.

Dor!

Ada tembakan dari samping. Uchiha-kun memiringkan kepalanya, peluru itu melewatinya dan melubangi salah satu rak. Lalu tanpa ada jeda, dengan ayunan secara diagonal, Uchiha-kun melemparkan Elucidator ke arah perampok si penembak.

Jresh

Teng!

Pedang itu melewati perampok itu dengan cepat seperti baling-baling dan menancap begitu mencapai dinding.

Kejadian itu sungguh cepat, bahkan perampok yang dilempari pedang oleh Uchiha-kun sampai tak menyadari bahwa saat ini telapak tangannya telah terputus dan mengeluarkan air darah yang melimpah. Dia hanya mematung di tempatnya tanpa ekspresi. Setalahnya...

"Aaaaaa! Aarg... ghaaa!"

Perampok itu berteriak histeris sambil melihat tangannya yang putus dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat dan abu-abu. Tubuhnya kulihat tengah kejang. Desiran halus terasa kala aku memerhatikan kejadian itu. Itu sensasi yang datang ketika pemandangan di kananku itu penuh oleh bercak kemerahan dari darah segar. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya aku bisa menemukan kejelasan bahwa itu benar-benar sakit. Aku tak mau membayangkan rasa sakit itu. Dia mulai jatuh berlutut lalu terbaring dan meringkuk sambil memegangi tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah dengan menangis menahan kesakitan. Aku mual. Aku ingin muntah ketika aku mendapati telapak tangan perampok yang terpotong itu tampak dalam pandanganku di lantai dan berlumuran darah. Itu seperti segumpal daging tak berpemilik yang terceceh. Baunya pun nyata, menyengat. Dan aku pun benar-benar muntah.

"Ueeek..."

Wajah orang-orang mematung di tempat mereka dengan ekspresi jijik dan ketakutan. Dari mereka ada yang sudah bernasip sama denganku. Bahkan dari perampok yang tersisa di depan kasir kini membeku di tempatnya dengan iris mata yang kulihat mengecil.

Setelah urusannya dengan perampok tadi selesai, Uchiha-kun kini menoleh pada satu-satunya perampok yang tersisa. Perampok itu tercekat mengetahui Uchiha-kun memandangnya. Lalu tanpa emosi, Uchiha-kun mulai berjalan padanya tanpa senjata.

Perampok tersebut memang ketakutan. Dia gemetar. Tapi dengan seluruh keberaniannya dia membentak Uchiha-kun.

"Kau pikir kau sudah menang?!" dia menurunkan resleting jaketnya, "lihat ini!"

Dinamit?! Perampok tersebut menyibak belahan jaketnya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di perutnya. Itu adalah dinamit. Dia membawa banyak dinamit yang melingkari perutnya. Apa dia mencoba nekat meledakkan dirinya?!

Orang dari zaman apa dia?!

"Kalau mencoba mendekat lebih dari ini! Semua akan MELEDAK!"

Nampaknya perampok tersebut sangat frustasi. Wajahnya jelas-jelas panik. Dia memberikan ancaman namun dirinya sendiri bergetar ketakutan.

Seluruh penghuni tempat ini mulai panik. Kembali ruangan ini diisi oleh suara riuh penuh kecemasan. Setelah apa yang terjadi, sekarang ketegangan justru meningkat drastis.

Namun, satu-satunya yang membuatku kagum, adalah Uchiha-kun yang masih tetap dengan ekspresi tanpa emosinya. Setelah sempat berhenti untuk menonton kenekatan perampok tersebut, tanpa ragu dia kembali melangkah. Langkahnya tenang dan tak terburu-buru seperti halnya orang yang sedang berjalan di taman. Dia adalah laki-laki paling berani yang pernah kutemui.

Melihat Uchiha-kun masih berani datang padanya, perampok tersebut semakin panik. "JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Dia kembali berteriak, tapi teriakannya diacuhkan Uchiha-kun. Semakin Uchiha-kun mendekat, semakin keras pula gemetaran yang dialami perampok itu. Dia bahkan menggigil seperti tengah menyaksikan langsung penampakan dari hantu atau malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku juga melihat dari sudut matanya yang sedikit berair. Air mata itu bercampur dengan keringatnya yang deras membasahi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya.

Ketika Uchiha-kun berada dihadapannya, dia bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ancamannya untuk meledakkan dirinya sendiri tak ia lakukan, ia seperti terpaksa untuk pasrah dan dia membeku ketika telapak tangan kiri Uchiha-kun pelan-pelan mulai terulur ke wajahnya.

Tuk

Itu memang menegangkan melihat bagaimana tangan Uchiha-kun yang terulur, namun tangan itu ternyata hanya menyentuh kening perampok tersebut dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang merapat.

Tapi dengan perbuatan kecil tersebut, tubuh perampok tersebut melemas. Itu mungkin puncak rasa takutnya, dan dia pun pingsan. Senjatanya terjatuh dikala tangannya melemas mengikuti tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga.

Uchiha-kun si pelaku semua itu hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar sambil kembali memasukan kedua telapak tangannya di saku celananya. Dia lalu menoleh padaku. Dia berjalan ke tempatku.

Aku melihat telapak tangannya dia serahkan padaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Um, a-aku masih baik-baik saja."

Aku dengan gugup menjawabnya demikian, dan menerima telapak tangannya untuk berdiri tapi dia sepertinya tidak yakin dan memandangku dengan alis terangkat ringan. Aku pun mencoba meyakinkannya tapi ketika bisa berdiri tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berputar dan tubuhku terhuyung ke depan.

Aku merasakan diriku seperti mengambang. Aku sedang di tahan itu sebabnya mengambang. Seseorang yang menahan tubuhku adalah Uchiha-kun yang menghalang kejatuhanku dengan tangan kirinya yang melingkari perutku.

"Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja sekarang."

Ini terasa seperti pipiku sedang memerah. Aku merasa salah tingkah karena alasan diriku menyadari tangan Uchiha-kun sedang menyentuhku.

"Ma-maaf, Uchiha-kun. Tapi sebentar lagi polisi mungkin segera datang. Penjaga toko ini pasti sudah menghubunginya sekarang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu untuk saat ini aku akan menemanimu."

Itu yang terjadi saat itu. Lalu setelahnya polisi datang, dan kami menerima pertolongan. Uchiha-kun menemani dan menjagaku selama masa survei tkp.

"Murayama... ssshiii... Murayama..."

"Eh!"

Aku tersadar dan sedikit tersentak karena ada suara yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke samping kiri, pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebelahku. Oguro Katase, sahabatku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Kulihat wajahnya seperti menahan panik, dan dia menunjuk sesuatu di samping kananku dengan ekspresi memberikan tanda. Aku pun menoleh ke tempat yang dia tunjuk, menoleh ke samping kanan.

"Ghahg..!"

Mulutku terbuka sedikit, dan sempat syok. Aku melihat sensei yang mengajar kelasku kini berdiri tepat di sampingku sambil bersidekap. Kacamatanya kulihat mengkilap dan setelahnya aku melihat matanya yang menajam. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dengan canggung karena tatapannya

"Ishihara Murayama-san, apa kau telah kembali dari duniamu?"

"Etoo..."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menanggapi pertanyaan sensei. Tapi setelahnya aku langsung tersentak.

"Berdiri di koridor sekarang!"

"Ha-ha'i."

Aku berdiri dengan kaku. Ini sungguh sial, kenapa juga Katase baru mengingatkanku saat sensei telah datang di tempatku.

Sejenak aku melirik ke belakang. Dua bangku di belakang Katase, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang mengacuhkan kelas dengan memandang keluar jendela. Dia Uchiha-kun, laki-laki yang tadi sempat terbayang di kepalaku. Peristiwa dua minggu lalu masih dengan jelas aku ingat. Bagaimana dia dengan kerennya menolongku, melawan perampok-perampok bersenjata api, dan bagaimana dia memainkan pedangnya. Benar-benar keren. Mengingatnya aku merasa detak jantung berdetak lebih cepat seakan-akan ini akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Pipiku juga terasa panas.

"Ada apa?"

Sensei yang melihatku berdiri terdiam bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sensei."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan menjawab sebagai balasan. Kemudian aku pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas dan berdiri di koridor sampai jam istirahat.

Ini adalah yang terburuk.

.

O.o

.

Saat aku sedang melepas kancing kemeja seragamku, Katase berkata padaku.

"Nee, kau tahu. Aku kemarin sempat melihat Kiba-kun menggunakan pedang sungguhan. Saat itu aku sedang berada di perkebunan nenekku, lalu saat aku berjalan-jalan aku melihat dia berlatih pedang itu sendirian di hutan. Dia juga terlihat sangat mahir."

"Heeh, begitu kah?

"Um!"

"Apa kamu tidak menghampirinya?"

"Aku menghampirinya. Dia terlihat terkejut, dan memintaku untuk merahasiakannya."

"Lalu kenapa kamu beritahukan itu padaku?"

"Kamu kan sahabatku. Lagian aku percaya kamu tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun."

Sambil juga ikut melepas pakaiannya, Katase tersenyum riang padaku penuh kepercayaan.

Sahabat ya?

Meskipun sahabat, entah kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Katase. Aku masih ragu untuk menceritakan cerita mengenai perampokan itu pada Katase, dan bagaimana Uchiha-kun menyelamatkanku.

"Murayama, kenapa denganmu?"

"Eh, tidak."

Saat aku tengah memikirkan hal tadi, Katase melihatku dengan pandangan khawatir. Aku pun menjawabnya sambil menggeleng. Namun dia sepertinya masih ragu, tapi pada akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum, lalu bercerita lagi padaku.

"Dan juga, kau tahu, Murayama?"

"Apa?"

"Karena hal itu, aku pun membuat kesepakatan dengan Kiba-kun."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Aku memintanya untuk datang ke tempat latihan club hari ini?"

"Heeh! Benarkah?"

Anak ini. Jadi dia mengambil keuntungan dari rahasia yang diminta Kiba-kun itu. Dasar pemeras.

Katase lalu melihatku dengan senyum jenaka.

"Jadi jangan kaget, kalau hari ini aku akan mendapat pelatih pribadi dari seorang pangeran tampan!"

"Hehehe.."(datar) "Jadi Katase-san niatnya pamer nih?"

"Hahaha!"

Katase tertawa dengan cerianya. Dia lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu sebelum berbalik sebentar dan memeletkan lidahnya padaku. Setelahnya dia meninggalkanku keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian lengkap dengan hakama dan atribut kendo lainnya.

.

O.o

.

Seperti yang sudah tercantum pada isi percakapan yang di atas, saat ini aku tengah mengalami suasana yang sama dengan seorang figuran dari interaksi pemain yang menjadi heroine dengan sang ikemen dalam 'Otome Game'. (2)

"Kau harus memegangnya seperti ini."

"Jadi beginikah caranya, Kiba-kun?"

"Bukan begitu... begini yang betul."

"Seperti ini?"

"Yah."

"U-uuh..."

"Aku akan mencoba menggerakkan sedikit demi sedikit. Aku ingin kau fokus sehingga kau bisa merasakan perbedaan, dan mengingat lokasinya."

"Ba-baiklah."

Aku memasang wajah bosan pada hal yang terjadi.

Kini dalam pandangan mataku, dengan gaya malu-malu minta di palu, Katase sedang berlatih menggerakkan pedang dengan kuda-kuda baru yang diajarkan Kiba-kun. Laki-laki ganteng berambut pirang yang paling dikenal di sekolah itu dengan lembut menggenggam kedua tangan Katase yang mengacungkan bokken dari belakang, membuatnya terlihat seperti merangkulnya. Kepalanya tepat berada di samping Katase, dan dadanya menempel pada punggung Katase. Dia menuntun setiap gerakan yang dibuat Katase dengan perlahan, selayaknya seorang demonstrator kelas buaya.

"Uwak, Katase-san curang, aku kan juga mau diajarin sama Kiba-kun."

"Kiba-kun, tolong ajari aku juga!"

"Iya, tolong ajari aku juga!"

"Aku juga mau!

"Aku juga!"

Melihat hal itu, para gadis kini berteriak penuh rasa iri dan meminta Kiba-kun untuk mengajari mereka.

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut, tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa malas untuk melakukannya. Aku menyadari sepertinya aku terlihat aneh, bahkan orang-orang di dekatku heran dengan sikapku.

"Murayama-san, apa kau tidak ingin ikutan?"

"Iya, biasanya kan Ishihara-san paling semangat bila bersangkutan dengan Kiba-kun."

Mereka benar. Biasanya sih aku pasti akan ikut-ikutan melakukan hal fanatik jika mengenai pria tampan. Yah, memalukan memang tapi seperti itulah aku...

Yang dulu.

Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan seperti itu. Aku telah kehilangan minat. Aku sadar apa yang menyebabkan hal ini. Sepenuhnya mungkin ini karena kajadian 2 minggu lalu. Saat Uchiha-kun menolongku.

"Maaf, hanya saja Kiba-kun datang hari ini untuk Katase, jadi aku merasa sungkan bila harus menganggunya."

Aku mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum ragu pada mereka. Lalu seperti yang aku duga, aku mendapati wajah mereka yang seolah baru saja melihat salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia.

Maafkan aku yang telah menjelma menjadi salah satu keajaiban.

"Maaf, aku akan ke luar sebentar."

Karena tak kuat terus ditatap seperti itu oleh mereka, aku mencoba untuk menghindar dengan berpamitan keluar. Aku berjalan dengan kecanggungan menuju pintu dan sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan perasaan yang terus merasa diriku sedang ditatap dengan pandangan menyelidik.

.

O.o

.

Tahu tidak, bagaimana orang yang sedang bosan menganggap hidupnya?

Jika kau tidak tahu, maka biar kujelaskan padamu.

Aku juga tidak tahu, karena aku tidak pernah merasa bosan. Udah itu aja.

Hmm, aku tahu setelah membaca jawaban di atas kalian merasa ingin mencekik leherku. Yah, anggap saja jawaban itu adalah versi singkatnya. Versi panjangnya di bawah.

Begini, bagi orang yang telah mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintai sepertiku, orang-orang yang sering merasa bosan seperti _Sakamaki Izayoi_ itu adalah orang bodoh, tidak berguna, kurang pekerjaan, tidak berguna, dan bodoh.

Oh, aku mengulangi kata tidak berguna dan bodoh dua kali.

Dunia ini indah, penuh akan hal menabjubkan. Hal menarik tidak akan pernah ada habisnya di dunia ini. Seseorang yang merasa bosan itu hanyalah orang yang hidup di dunia lain, seperti laci dan kresek. Aku tidak mau berpikir bagaimana mereka menganggap hidupnya, tapi menurutku sendiri orang seperti mereka itu mirip dengan brankas kosong. Brankas memiliki fungsi untuk menyimpan barang. Jika brankas tidak diisi maka brankas tidaklah ada harganya lagi kecuali kau menjualnya di pasar loak.

Hal itu mirip dengan hati seseorang. Hati seseorang juga perlu diisi, jika tidak orang tersebut tidaklah berguna dan layak menyandang gelar sampah. Jadi langsung saja. Kesimpulannya adalah, brankas kosong itu tidaklah berguna, dan brankas kosong sama dengan orang yang sedang bosan, jadi orang bosan itu tidak berguna.

Dan berdasarkan kesimpulan di atas, satu hal lagi yang tersimpulkan adalah, Sakamaki Izayoi itu tidak berguna!

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa dendamku dengan orang satu ini.

Ini terjadi karena saat ini aku sedang membaca sebuah light novel yang berjudul Mondai-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo, dan di dalamnnya sini karakter utamanya sungguh sangat menjengkelkan.

Dia berlagak seperti dia tak tertandangi dengan melempari para yakuza yang sedang bermain dengan seorang anak SMA di pinggir sungai dengan batu-batu. Belum lagi sikapnya yang sok itu dia bahkan tak mau mengalah dengan seorang gadis dalam bercakap-cakap. Dia juga menyerang seorang gadis kelinci tanpa alasan. Dia adalah contoh laki-laki busuk. Dan laki-laki itu adalah orang yang kusebut tadi, si Sakamaki Izayoi.

Membaca buku ini membuat darahku naik. Saking larutnya emosiku dalam membaca aku sampai tak tahu kemana kakiku membawaku.

Yang jelas, aku menemukan sebuah tong sampah di dekat sebuah dojo jadi aku pun ke sana. Kemudian ketika aku sampai aku membuang light novel yang kubeli seharga 600 yen itu setelah aku merobek-robeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku ke samping untuk melangkah pergi, aku merasa tubuhku membentur sesuatu. Yang baru saja membenturku adalah seorang anak gadis yang tadinya sedang menuruni anak tangga di tangga kecil menuju beranda dojo yang tepat berada si samping tempat tong sampah yang aku datangi.

Aku tidak paham, padahal kekuatan gravitasi seseorang yang berada di tempat lebih tinggi seharusnya bisa setidaknya menandingi momentum dari langkah berjalan seorang pria sepertiku, tapi kenyataannya yang kulihat kini adalah gadis itu terdorong karena benturan denganku dan kini dia oleng seperti akan terjatuh.

Kejatuhannya menurutku lambat. Meski sharingganku tidak aktiv penglihatanku menilai ini benar-benar lambat.

Dengan malas aku menyiapkan satu tanganku di belakang gadis itu terjatuh, dan dia tertahan pada punggungnya oleh tanganku.

Dibawah wajahku, aku dengan jelas bisa melihat bagaimana wajah gadis ini ketika dia kini menatapku. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan muka tanpa cacat, yang seperti ini orang biasa mengatakan cantik, tapi kurasa tidak ada yang spesial dengan itu.

Saat bertatapan denganku seketika kulihat mata gadis itu melebar. Pipinya memancarkan warna seperti makanan kesukaanku.

Aku tahu mukaku memang tampan, tapi kau tidak perlu terkejut sampai sepertiku saat mengetahui orang yang menolongmu adalah aku.

Dengan terbata, aku mendengar dia berkata.

"U-Uchiha-kun?"

.

.

.

TBC

...

(1) Pedang kayu

(2) Permainan simulasi kencan yang diperuntukan untuk perempuan

...

.

Waaa! Ilfeel banget rasanya nulis chapter ini.

Murayamanya entah kenapa membuatku ilfeel! Semuanya yang berada dipikirannya itu omong kosong, dan penulis yang menulis hal itu bengong!

Oke, ini chapter khusus buatanku yang hanya akan membahas hubungan Sasuke dengan Murayama.

Kalian tahu, saat pertama kali aku menonton anime High School DXD. Charakter gadis yang pertama membuatku tertarik bukanlah Rias, Akeno, atau pun Sona. Yang pertama membuatku tertarik adalah gadis ini, Murayama si gadis kendo. Itu berlangsung sejak Matsuda dan Motohama mengintip gadis-gadis kendo dan Motohama mengatakan ukuran Murayama yakni 82-70-81. Lalu setelahnya adalah Yuuma/Raynare baru itu Sona.

Jauh-jauh saat awal-awal nulis fic ini aku juga sudah memiliki niat, untuk memasangkan Sasuke dengan gadis ini, dan baru kesampaian di chapter ini.

Awalnya aku tidak niat untuk memakai gaya tulisanku dalam pov1, tapi memerankan Sasuke yang selalu "..." seperti itu rasanya membosankan. Tapi yang utama, adalah seperti yang aku bilang di chapter kemarin. Aku sedang dalam keadaan ngebut, itulah sebabnya aku menggunakan ini, agar apa yang aku buat lebih cepat.

Lalu untunglah juga karena ini sudah menjadi jatah mainnya Sasuke, karena aku saat ini memang benar-benar tidak sanggup memerankan chara Naruto.

Seperti yang dicantumkan dalam filter. Fic ini memiliki empat chara utama, dan jatah mereka berperan kurang lebih sama. Dan potensi yang akan kutunjukan untuk mendapatkan Sona, mungkin juga akan aku buat sama. Tapi tetap hanya satu yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Juga berhubungan dengan hal itu. Sambil menikmati hiburan dari cerita ini, aku juga mengajak kalian ayo berpikir lebih luas.

Banyak aku membaca saran dari reviewer, dan apa yang beberapa dari mereka keluhkan agaknya benar-benar istimewa.

Dalam artian berbeda -_-

Perlu diingat, semua karakter yang aku pakai disini adalah murni karakter original dari pengarang kedua belah karya. Sifat mereka bukan original punyaku. Semua sifat itu adalah apa yang sudah diberikan dari Masashi-sensei dan Ichei-sama.

Karena itulah, ini juga seharusnya menjamin pengertian kalian.

Uzumaki Naruto : Laki-laki penuh semangat—Konyol tingkat setan—Pantang menyerah—tidak 'bisa' putus asa

Uchiha Sasuke : No bacot please—Strategis—percaya pada sahabatnya—acuh terhadap banyak hal, peduli terhadap sedikit hal

Sona Sitri : Monster Logika—Absolute—Kuudere—Teguh terhadap tujuannya

Dari apa yang sudah diperlihatkan dalam cerita-cerita masing-masing karya, kalian tahu sifat masing-masing karakter adalah demikian. Sifat itu pengaruhnya besar terhadap 'sebab&akibat'.

Dalam hal ini, saat aku menulis fic hal itu menjadikan suatu pertimbangan.

Langsung saja, yang membuatku heran, bagaimanakah pemikiran beberapa dari kalian bisa berpikir 'Naruto karakter original Masashi-sensei yang sudah dipergilai oleh Kaichou wa Ojou-sama ini' bisa berubah menjadi karakter dingin dan mengharapkan pergi menjauh/keluar dari kelompok karna ungkapan Sona waktu lalu?

Kesengsaraan Naruto itu diluar batas kewajaran kenyataan maupun fiksi. Tak terhingga berapa kali Naruto diperlukakan tidak baik oleh orang-orang. Awalnya(saat dia masih kecil) dia bisa memiliki kebencian terhadap mereka. tapi begitu dewasa dia mulai bisa mengendalikannya, mengabaikannya, dan pada akhirnya menghilangkannya. TOTAL.

Kalian baca manga atau lihat animenya bukan?

Yah seperti itulah.

Ada yang merasa nggak cocok? Reviewlah sekarang juga.

Meski entah sejak berapa lama aku tidak ngikutin cerita Naruto, tapi karena feel yang dulu masih berbekas dan kegilaanku pada cerita ini di massa jayanya menurutku masih sanggup untuk membetulkan beberapa kesalahan yang ada.

Yah, kalau kalian merasa apa yang aku katakan itu salah, jangan ragu untuk menyanggahnya. Mari kita menilik bareng-bareng, bagaimana betulnya.

Lalu Sona.

Udah, aku tidak mau membahas terlalu panjang. Pokoknya gini, Sona yang aku tulis, bukan kubuat sebagai karakter gadis yang sempurna tidak ada duanya.

Dia bukan Sakura dan Hinata yang cintanya terhadap sang pujaan hati sangatlah kuat. Bukan juga Ino yang bisa bisa mengganti cintanya yang baru dengan laki-laki lain.

Tapi apapun pilihan gadis itu, pastinya dipengaruhi oleh sifat, situasi, dan keadaan yang terjadi. So, ini juga bisa menjadi spoiler kalau kalian memperhatikan.

Sebelumnya, bagaimana caraku menulis tidaklah memakai kerangka seperti sekarang ini. Aku dulu nulis ngikut alur. Dalam sebab&akibat, kalau ngikut alur, kita membuat percakapan, itu kita saling merespon diri kita. Dan menempatkan puluhan sifat kita yang memiliki rute berbeda-beda. Itu sebabnya aku terbiasa berpikir dalam berbagai kemungkinan, tapi tetap dalam suatu pembatas yaitu 'karakter/sifat' tokoh. Yokai kah?

Dan dalam menulis fic ini. Aku tidak akan subyektif. Tidak karena sedari dulu Sasuke selalu dapet enak dan Naruto enggak sekarang aku harus buat Naruto yang enak dapet Sona. Tidak karena Saji lebih mengenal dan 100% jatuh cinta pada Sona aku bolehin dia dapet Sona-chanku, enggak!

Aku tetap bakal pada ke obyektifitan, dan akan memilih yang terbaik dan terbuset. Wakatta?

Mochiron harus wakatta. (njirr -_- alay banget sih lu thor)

Sory kalau kata-kataku sulit dipahami, tapi kurang lebih begitulah.

Mengulas satu hal.

Perlu diingatkan untuk kalian membaca sumary dan filter yang tertera.

Sumary yang tertulis disini bukanlah perdamaian, bukanlah pengorbanan, bukanlah tugas dari kami-sama, atau apaan lainnya. Yang tertulis disini adalah 'Kisah cinta'.

Jadi, wajar bila romance disini memang dibuat menonjol.

Lalu dalam filter tertera, Genre : Advanture/Romance

Genre category1/Genre category2

Itu artinya, dalam romance yang menonjol, hal utama yang berjalan adalah Advanure/Action.

Reviewer kemarin sedikit membuatku cengoh.

'Romance hanyalah selingan doang'?

Buset! Lalu kalau temanya percintaan yang harus ditonjolin itu ledakan?

Jadi gini ya, karena kamu nggak pakai akun, aku agak repot balesnya.

Aku memang kesulitan saat membuat scen Hurt/comfortnya, dan butuh waktu lama hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Kalau aku membuat urutan kemudahannya, itu seperti Advanture/Action—Normal/SliceOfLive—Humor/Comedy— ) baru Hurt/Comfort. Genre itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku pikirkan.

Review yang kau tulis, kurang lebih pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan itu maksudnya, dari pada sulit dan membuang waktu untuk buat gituan, mending mikirin buat konflik advanturenya, gitu kan.

Ya intinya ya seperti yang aku tulis di atas. Tapi yah semua yang aku tulis itu punya maksud. Konflik itu bisa terjadi pada hal apapun.

Anggap saja, semua scen yang aku tulis saat ini seperti menyirami tanaman dengan tujuan agar cepat tumbuh 'bunga'nya

Kau mengerti bukan maksud 'bunga' disini.

Seperti itulah.

Haduh, chap ini A/N banyak sekali. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, banyak yang perlu aku bahas agar kalian lebih mengerti.

Balasan review non-login yang bernama :

 **A :** Ahahaha, itu benar-benar dramatis. Tapi sayangnya satu, pedang dan logam tidak bisa membunuh Naruto. Yah tetep bisa sih kalau dia lengah, tapi maaf itu tidak bisa digunakan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **DAMARWULANG :** Itu udah kelewatan. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **April :** Yah maafin aku kalau ngebosenin. Tapi kalo Naruto keluar karena masalah 'beginian', Sasuke pasti ikut. Dan kalau mereka keluar, terus nyeritain apa -_-

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Ren asbhel :** Karena pada dasarnya konflik yang terjadi bukanlah Naruto dan Sona. Coba tebak?

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Bayu :** Yah, aku bahkan terbakar (kepalaku -_-) dalam masalah lain.

Ah, tak usah dipedulikan.

Ahahaha, jadi ngelempar bangku lagi ngetren ya.

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Fauzan :** Mmm... coba inget waktu-waktu dimana Naruto "SAKURA-CHAN AYO KENCAN!" teriak gitu, mungkin kau akan ingat Naruto yang berlomba mengalahkan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

Sahabat dan kekasih. Ada masanya Naruto maupun kita perlu mementingkan salah satunya. Dia tidak peduli dengan sahabatnya Shikamaru saat insiden Hinata. Ayo kita berpikir lebih luas lagi dan terima kasih kamu masih setia dengan fanfic ini.

 **Kirito :** Mmm, zaman shinobi tidaklah pernah ada, jadi mereka netep disini. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **High class otaku :** Um, sama-sama

Jawaban 1 : Tau nggak, chapter 19 ini, aku Cuma punya waktu dua malam untuk bisa menulis dan mengusahakan agar bisa update. Dan tau nggak, itu pun ditengah posisi 'peog' karena setiap hari bekerja, persiapan rancangan proyek, tanggung jawab organisasi, dan bantuin pekerjaan orang tua. Kurang lebih hal sama seperti itu juga aku alami dimasa-masa pembuatan chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Mengerjakan semua itu tidak membuat update fic molor, aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang bisa. Robot pun bahkan bakal rusak jika dipaksa sampai seperti ini. Tingkat ini bukanlah lagi 80%, 70%, atau 90%. Ini 100% capek. Kata capek bahkan kayaknnya nggak cukup untuk diskripiskan keadaanku. Dan itu bukan sekedar kiasan. Bahkan sekarang ini aku sudah tak kuat bila harus bergadang malam. Dulu menggarap fic, aku masih bisa sanggup nulis sampai jam 2 malam atau bahkan nggak tidur. Tapi sekarang paling lama adalah sekitar jam 11 malam. Baru kemarin selasa aku bisa bergadang sampai jam empat karena suatu proyek, dan aku tepar setelahnya. Dapat waktu luang itu sangatlah istimewa, dan kadang kala aku memerlukan hiburan. Ini masih panjang bila aku harus menulis semua keluhanku padamu, tapi kurasa ini cukup.

Yang membuatku bertahan disini hanyalah rasa cintaku terhadap ceritaku sendiri. Dahulu reader memang sangat berpengaruh buatku, dan bahkan pengaruhnya lebih dari ceritaku ini. Tapi sekarang aku udah sadar suatu hal.

Jawaban 2 : Yah, maafin aku. Seperti yang kamu bilang aku adalah author. Dan sebaliknya pula, sebagai seorang reader kamu juga harus membuka hati kamu untuk menerima keputusan author.

Hmm, sepertinya kita punya metode yang sama untuk reffresing. Yah, aku juga saranin kamu untuk mendengar lagu op dan End. Dan seperti yang kamu bilang, pemikiranku sedang terbuka, dan karena itulah hasil chapter 18 kemarin adalah demikian. Mungkin berbeda denganmu, tapi aku pikir kamu perlu untuk berpikir lebih luas.

Jawaban 3 : Huh, haha. Ini lucu. Kau mengingatkanku dengan salah satu readerku dulu. Dia dulu adalah reader yang sering kali aku manjakan, tapi kata 'setia' yang kamu tulis mungkin bisa jadi pembeda dirimu dengannya. Tapi seperti apa yang aku pegang teguh, aku tidak suka menilai seseorang dari sampulnya dan orang yang seperti itu hanya orang bodoh.

Yah, kembali pada yang tadi. Ini berkaitan dengan keinginanmu. Kurang lebih apa yang kau inginkan juga sama dengan reader yang aku ceritakan itu. Tapi aku sekarang sudah membuatku lebih tertutup dan tak akan terlena dengan keinginan mereka. Kembali pada yang tadi, aku udah sadar.

Dulu hal ini membuatku sampai-sampai bilang 'tenang saja' dan mulai memberikan bocoran-bocoran terhadap hal yang terjadi, tapi setelah aku berani-beraniin bocorin...

Udah aku nggak ingin ngelanjutin. Intinya, apa terjadi disini lihat saja nanti. Kalau pun aku jelaskan ini mungkin agak rumit, dan kau pun tidak punya akun. Hal satu ini agak mengesalkan.

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Naruto zzz :** Ahahaha, ini masih masuk dalam batas sifat Sasuke kok. Sasuke pun kalau sudah banyak bicara semua perkataannya itu sungguh menganggumkan.

Mengagumkan busuknya sih.

Di Naruto kecil, dan kadang kala di Naruto Gaiden, dia juga bisa sangat ekspretif. Terutama saat kesal.

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **.**

Itu aja dariku, terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	20. Arch Khusus : Sasuke di Kyoto bagian II

Kau tahu kan, seorang super star melakukan segala tindakan komersial seperti ini-itu adalah karena tuntutan pekerjaannya kan. Dia melakukan itu untuk menyambung hidup. Lebih kasarnya, itu karena dia meminta bayaran. Tapi hal semacam fans datang dengan sendirinya tanpa diminta.

Sama juga dengan aku. Bahkan aku merasa tidak melakukan apapun. Mungkin yang kulakukan Cuma sekedar memenuhi standar yang berlaku untuk wajah seorang Uchiha. Tapi entah kenapa makluk-makluk bernama perempuan itu tak ada habisnya terus berdatangan padaku.

Aku tidak salah apa-apa. Yang salah adalah ketampananku.

Jadi bagi kalian para pria yang iri padaku, salahkan saja ayah dan ibuku yang membuatku pada suatu malam dalam keadaan tegang.

Tapi sebelum kalian menyalahkan mereka, akan kubunuh kalian.

.

.

 **Kaichou wa Ojou-sama**

Arch khusus : Sasuke di Kyoto II

Chapter 20 : Walau telah tiba di Kyoto, Uchiha Sasuke tetap membaca manga

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Rating : M

.

.

.

"U-Uchiha-kun?"

Suara dengan nada pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut si gadis yang jatuh dari tangga.

"Siapa?"

Mungkin menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan agaknya sedikit aneh, tapi dalam scen ini, tak ada pertanyaan apapun yang lebih penting dari pertanyaan yang ku ajukan tadi.

Tidak mengetahui seseorang yang mengenalmu itu benar-benar terasa risih. Ketidak terkenalan gadis ini sejatinya adalah masalah menurutku, dan keterkenalan diriku itu memperparah situasinya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal situasi, saat ini dengan jelas aku dapat melihat ekspresi gadis ini yang tengah memandangku dengan ekspresi terpuruk yang seolah jiwanya baru saja dihisap paksa oleh penyedot debu.

Gadis ini terlalu berlebihan mengekspresikan perasaannya ya.

Tapi ini juga penting...

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur di lenganku?"

"—Eh, ma-maafkan aku, " tampaknya gadis itu terkejut karena kembali mengingat posisinya, oleh sebab itu dengan segala macam gerakan yang tak perlu gadis itu buru-buru menegakkan badannya dan berdiri dengan baik.

"Jadi, kau siapa?"

Aku mengulangi sekali lagi pertanyaan yang ku ajukan.

"Eh, ano, aku, aku Isshihara Murayama, teman sekelasmu."

Sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat nama yang disebutkan, aku memandangnya di wajah.

Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan wajahnya itu.

"Oh, aku ingat. Kau yang waktu itu muntah di toko cosplaykan?"

"Kenapa yang Uchiha-kun ingat adalah bagian muntahnya?"

Mendengar itu dia tampaknya merasa sedikit malu. Tingkahnya terlihat kikuk.

"Hmm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena jarang-jarang aku melihat seorang gadis muntah kecuali di masa suburnya."

"U-Uchiha-kun, kayaknya yang kamu bicarakan itu terlalu dewasa."

Bukan kayaknya, itu memang dewasa. Memang pembicaraan apa yang kau harapkan dari orang dewasa sepertiku? Tentang Rudi Tabooti dan kapur ajaibnya? (1)

"Maaf."

"Umm," mendengar permintaan maafku Murayama bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak sopan, seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu pada seseorang yang menolongku. Juga untuk waktu itu, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolongku Uchiha-kun."

"Itu karena kebetulan aku ada disana, tapi terserahlah."

"Mmm, ngomong-ngomong Uchiha-kun, sedang apa disini."

"Buang sampah."

"Oh, kamu suka kebersihan ya."

"Hn."

Pembicaraan yang diangkat gadis ini sangatlah biasa. Saking biasanya aku jadi malas mau menjawab.

Pada umumnya pembicaraan normal seperti ini akan dibalas oleh orang yang juga normal dengan pembicaraan panjang. Lalu karena beragam topik umum seperti inilah mereka mulai semakin dekat dan berakhir menjadi seseorang yang akrab.

Tapi pembicaraan normal berlakunya hanya pada orang normal, dan aku bukanlah termasuk di dalamnya.

Yang kumaksud bukan dalam artian negatif. Aku sedang membicarakan ketampananku, ketampananku.

Wajah ini tidaklah biasa. Ini limited edition. Dan itu berarti, kata-kataku juga limited edition. Kau perlu harga mahal jika ingin aku bicara.

"Etoo, apa yang tadi kamu buang?"

Kau masih ingin membahas itu?! Dan pertanyaan macam apa pula itu? Memangnya kau agen survei sampah? Ini bukan lagi pembicaraan normal.

"Itu Cuma buku light novel."

"Kenapa kamu buang?"

"Karena itu sampah."

"Oh, begitu..."

Aku tak tahu dia mengerti maksudku atau tidak, tapi masa bodo dengan itu.

"Kalau diingat, waktu kejadian itu kau sedang menyewa kamar di caffe manga ya kan. Kamu cukup suka ya dengan hiburan-hiburan Jepang?"

"Hn."

Aku tahu kau bermaksud memperpanjang waktu untuk bicara denganku, tapi setidaknya buatlah pembicaraan ini sedikit menarik. Tunggu...

"Kau juga, saat itu sedang apa disana?" aku menanyakan ini karena baru ingat gadis ini kan juga ada disana saat itu.

"Aku ya?

Memang siapa lagi?

Mmm... saat itu di sana aku sedang membeli barang cosplay."

"Hooh, jadi kau juga suka dengan anime manga semacamnya?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku sedikit tertarik."

Jarang-jarang ada anak gadis yang tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Gadis ini rupanya menarik.

"Lalu apa yang kau beli?"

"Aku membeli pedang."

"Pedang?"

"Elucidator dari anime SAO."

Kalau diingat, kayaknya aku juga pegang pedang saat kejadian perampokan itu.

"Jangan bilang—"

"Ya itu benar," seolah dapat membaca pertanyaan di pikiranku, Murayama menjawab ketika dia memotong perkataaanku. "Pedang yang Uchiha-kun pakai saat itu adalah punyaku."

Begitu. Tapi pedang itu sudah rusak. Orang-orang di dunia ini benar-benar payah dalam membuat pedang. Sebagus-bagus apapun desainnya, benda seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjual di negara-negara shinobi.

Tapi aku ini laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab.

"Mmm, ehem." Sebelumnya aku berdehem sebentar agar tampak sopan, yah lebih ke formalitas. Lalu ini yang kukatakan.

"Berapa aku harus membayar?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku Murayama tertawa geli. "Kamu tidak perlu membayarnya. Nyawaku itu lebih mahal dari pada pedang itu. Seharusnya Uchiha-kun sudah tahu bahwa kamu sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pedang itu."

Benarkah? Tapi aku kok nggak merasa ya.

"Hihihi!"

Murayama tertawa geli lagi. Meski awalnya tadi dia tampak malu-malu, ternyata dia itu cukup ceria ya. Perubahannya cepat banget.

Yah tidak ada salahnya juga sih. Sosialisasi tidaklah buruk. Kalau dia memang senang berbicara denganku, aku juga ikut senang.

Tapi aku tidak berniat untuk merubah sikapku. Kalau dia memang ingin berbicara denganku, dia mau tak mau harus menerima caraku membalas perkataannya.

Pada saat aku ingin mengakhiri perjumpaanku dengannya kali ini, dari pintu Dojo beberapa gerombolan gadis mengintip kami dan salah satunya mulai berbicara.

"Bukannya itu Uchiha-kun?"

Setelah satu nongol, yang lainnya pun mulai memberanikan menampakkan diri dan mendekat ke tempatku dan Murayama. Mereka terlalu banyak, aku malas mendiskripsikannya satu-persatu. Yang jelas, pakaian mereka semua sama. Apa ini panti asuhan?

"Uchiha-kun, apa jangan-jangan kamu mau mampir kemari?"

"Atau mungkin Uchiha-kun mau bergabung dengan club kendo kami?"

"Waah, jika Sasuke-sama mau bergabung di club ini pasti banyak orang yang senang."

"Murayama-senpai, Murayama-senpai. Sejak kapan kamu bisa mengobrol seakrab ini dengan Uchiha-senpai."

Yang terakhir itu berbisik, tapi aku bisa mendengar itu. Mereka semua tampaknya salah paham dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Tak ada satu pun dari semua persepsi gadis-gadis itu yang benar. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mampir atau pun bergabung dengan club apalah itu. Tapi karena salah satu kesalahpahaman lain, beberapa gadis yang merupakan teman dari Murayama kini tengah mendesaknya untuk memintanya mengajakku masuk ke dalam dojo.

Murayama pun tak bisa apa-apa. Lalu dengan kikuk, dia mendekatiku.

"Uchiha-kun, maukah kamu mampir sebentar. Hanya melihat-lihat pun tak apa."

Meski perkataannya seperti itu, wajah gadis berambut cokelat itu seolah berkata 'Maukah kau memperlihatkan sedikit teknik berpedangmu?'

Aku tahu Murayama mungkin telah mengira bahwa aku bisa memainkan pedang ketika dia melihatku menggunakan pedangnya untuk mengalahkan perampok-perampok waktu itu. Ini memang tidak mengherankan. Tapi berpikir tentang ini, aku tidak seharusnya menunjukan hal itu pada kalayak orang.

Karena aku tak yakin dengan 'Hanya melihat-lihat pun tak apa' yang dia katakan. Meski Cuma mampir ke dalam itu tidak akan kulakukan.

"Lain kali saja."

Tepat ketika aku menjawab seperti itu aku bisa melihat wajah kecewa Murayama yang membuatku sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Heeeh, ayolah Uchiha-kun!"

"Iya, Uchiha-senpai. Mampirlah meski Cuma sebentar."

Murayama saja tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi kenapa gadis-gadis ini berisik sekali. Aku memandang gadis-gadis itu dengan pandangan risih. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mempan terhadap mereka, dan mereka terus mengelilingiku sambil memaksaku untuk mengikuti permintaan mereka.

Saat aku mengembalikan pandanganku pada Murayama, sekali lagi aku melihat wajah kecewa gadis itu yang tertuju padaku. Dari pada kecewa, mungkin itu terlihat seperti wajah penuh harap yang seolah memintaku untuk tidak pergi dan tetap bersamanya. Jadi sekarang aku bingung, sebenarnya niat gadis ini ingin aku mampir ke dalam sana atau untuk menemaninya.

Kedua iris mata gadis itu memancarkan cahaya bening yang seperti mengelap pantulan wajahku yang terlukis disana, kedua pipinya memerah tampak seperti melakukan semua hal ini merupakan hal berat baginya dan penantian gadis itu pada tindakanku seolah dia bertaruh penuh harapannya meski dia tahu kekuasan tetap berada padaku. Aku pun luluh, dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar saja."

Dan wajah gadis-gadis langsung berubah seperti secercah matahari.

Tapi satu dari semuanya, senyuman penuh rasa syukur yang diperlihatkan Murayama itu adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa tidak menyesal mengatakan persetujuanku.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah, Uchiha-kun."

Murayama menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut lalu menariknya. Gerakannya yang natural itu membuatku tidak sempat terkejut ataupun ragu. Dengan tangan yang masih digenggam, aku menurutinya saja. Dan dari sini, aku bisa mendengar suara gadis-gadis yang berteriak menyambutku ataupun mengomentari aksi Murayama yang berani.

Aku memasuki pintu dojo, dan berikutnya aula dojo yang luas tersaji dihadapanku. Baik lantai maupun dinding semuanya terbuat dari kayu cedar. Warna meliputi warna alam tanpa sedikitpun ditambah oleh bahan cat, itu warna cokelat alami dari kayu tersebut. Tepat di tengah-tengah telah tersedia matras luas yang hampir menyelimuti seluruh lantai, dan disanalah aku melihat orang-orang dari club ini berlatih.

"Oh, bukankah ini Sasuke-kun."

Ketika aku sedang menikmati sekeliling bersama Murayama, suara laki-laki menyapa telingaku. Aku menoleh, dan aku melihat Kiba Yuuto yang bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek datang ke arahku dan Murayama.

Laki-laki sok akrab itu tersenyum ramah padaku dan aku mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kamu juga diundang untuk berkunjung kemari sepertiku?"

"Hn."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau kuingat, kamu juga bisa memperlihatkan beberapa teknik pedang. Bahkan kamu pernah mengalahkanku. Bagaimana kalau kita sparring?"

Setelah perkataan itu bisik-bisik dari para gadis terdengar.

"Heeh? Benarkah?"

"Jadi, Sasuke-sama juga hebat dalam berpedang!"

"Bahkan mengalahkan Kiba-kun?!"

"Hebatnya!"

"Uchiha-kun, kalau begitu cobalah perlihatkan beberapa gerakan!"

Cih, si Yuuto sialan itu, dia sengaja mengatakan itu untuk membuat gadis-gadis itu bersemangat dan memintaku untuk bermain pedang-pedangan dengan mereka. Kini aku didesak.

"Kamu tak perlu melakukannya kalau kamu tidak mau, Uchiha-kun."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Murayama padaku. Tapi dari wajahnya aku menerima pesan tak tersirat bahwa dia sebenarnya berharap untukku mengangkat pedangku terhadap ajakan Yuuto.

Makanya kubilang, gadis ini benar-benar terlalu berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya ya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun, kita sparring sebentar saja. Terakhir kali aku denganmu, aku terbaring lemah dan dibuat tak berda—"

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat, dan berhentilah bicara sesuatu yang bisa mengundang kesalahpahaman."

Dengan telapak tanganku, aku menjauhkan wajah Yuuto yang mendekat ke wajahku hingga hampir saja hidungku bersentuhan dengannya.

Namun telapak tanganku pun dinikmatinya. Dia mendesah di dalam dan berkata.

"Dingin banget. Jangan jadi orang asing begitu."

"""Kyaaa!""

"Apa ini tandanya flag boys lover berkibar?!"

"Percintaan antara laki-laki yang mendebarkan!"

Woy, jangan asal bicara! Mana sudi aku kawin dengan laki-laki! Dan untukmu Yuuto setan, berhentilah membuat kesalahpahaman ini semakin parah!

Suara sorak-sorak kegirangan para gadis mulai menggila. Mereka mulai membicarakan hubunganku dengan Yuuto yang sama sekali tak pernah terjadi. Ini adalah kesalahpahaman terparah dihari ini.

Ketika aku terus saja mengumpat dalam hati, Yuuto menjauh dari telapak tanganku, lalu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah pedang kayu. Dia kemudian berbisik padaku.

"Kau tak perlu menahan diri."

Yuuto berjalan menjauh. Sebelumnya dia meminjam pedang kayu dari salah satu gadis, dan dengan rona merah di pipinya gadis itu menyerahkan senjatanya begitu saja.

Dengan membawa pedang kayu tersebut kini dia menempatkan dirinya berhadapan denganku.

Aku menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat.

Sebelumnya aku melepas blazer yang merangkap seragam sekolahku agar mempermudah gerakku, lalu aku ikat bagian lengannya di pinggangku supaya tidak hilang.

"Kau siap?"

"Hn."

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Yuuto seperti biasa, satu detik kemudian Yuuto maju menyerang.

Dia tidak menggunakan kecepatan berpindahnya yang biasa, dan menyerangku dengan normal.

Karena itu, aku juga tidak berniat menunjukkan kemampuanku berlebihan. Aku akan membuat pertarungan ini tampak seimbang agar kesannya ini adalah pertarungan normal antar manusia yang bisa bermain pedang, bukan dua orang iblis pengguna pedang yang biasa bertarung dalam situasi hidup dan mati.

Pertarungan ini berjalan cukup baik. Gaya berpedang Yuuto sangatlah lembut. Dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya pada tenaga melainkan pada gerakannya yang cepat. Tapi sayangnya itu bukanlah apa-apa. Aku pernah berhadapan dengan teknik berpedang yang kecepatannya berjuta-juta kali lipat dari pada ini dan saat itu aku hampir saja terbunuh.

Meski dibilang pertarungan ini normal, aku berprasangka orang-orang yang melihat ini mungkin melihatnya tidak normal. Kecepatan ayunan pedang Yuuto membuat ini tampak seperti itu, dan aku yang bisa menahannya memperparah ketidaknormalan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Saat pertarungan ini, sesekali aku melemparkan pandanganku pada kerumunan penonton yang melingkari matras. Yang sekarang ini aku arahkan pada Murayama. Dia tampaknya tidak terkejut dengan ketidaknormalan pertarungan ini, tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat terpukau seakan tengah melihat inspirasi dari idolanya.

Sesekali dia berbincang-bincang dengan temannya yang memiliki rambut merah muda pendek. Tampaknya mereka sangat akrab. Obrolan mereka diisi oleh pipi memerah, seakan mereka sedang membicarakan masalah wanita. Lebih dari itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi melihatnya yang berbaur dengan kerumunan aku baru sadar bahwa Murayama juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan gadis-gadis itu. Jadi dia merupakan bagian dari panti asuhan ini? Sayangnya dia tidak sedang memakai pelindung badan seperti yang digunakan lainnya untuk merangkap pakaian mereka. Dia juga tidak memakai sarung tangan hitam yang sama seperti mereka dan memperlihatkan langsung kulitnya yang putih.

Yuuto dan aku masih beradu. Dia memakai kuda-kuda yang baik, menghunuskan pedang kayunya dengan anggun, dan merangkai serangan.

Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya.

Aku memfokuskan diri untuk membaca suasana di sekitar Yuuto yang baru saja melompat menjaga jarak ke belakang karena serangan tusukan dariku yang tiba-tiba ke dadanya. Selama ini aku terus menahannya dan menyerangnya dengan ayunan, sehingga mungkin dia terkejut karena kesalahan prediksinya yang terjadi barusan.

Aku memeriksa cara berdiri dan bagaimana kaki laki-laki itu bergerak.

Manusia biasanya menunjukkan kebiasaan tertentu saat mereka akan menggunakan teknik mereka. Apakah itu adalah teknik menerjang atau bertahan, atau jika dia akan memulai dari bawah atau dari atas, jika tubuh mereka menunjukkan ciri-ciri seperti itu maka itu akan menjadi kelemahan yang fatal.

Pedang kayu Yuuto sedikit condong tepat di bagian bawah penglihatannya dan bagian bawah tubuhnya membungkuk ke bawah. Itu jelas-jelas tanda kalau dia akan memulai serangan dengan menerjang dari atas. Tapi itu juga mungkin sebuah tipuan.

Berbeda dengan sikapku yang berdiri tegak tak bergeming dan hanya menghunus pedangku ke depan dengan satu tangan. Sikap seperti ini memang terlihat payah, tapi di lain sisi ini membuatmu diremehkan namun apa yang kau lakukan akan tampak tak terduga. Ini berlawan dengan sikap Yuuto. Namun apapun sikap musuhmu kau hanya bisa mengandalkan pengalaman dan perasaan ketika mencari tipuan.

Ini jeda pertarungan yang singkat, jadi aku menganalis itu secepatnya. Setelah menjauh dan memberikan sikap seperti itu, baik aku maupun Yuuto bergerak secara bersamaan.

Kami saling menerjang, dan seperti yang aku duga, Yuuto membuat tipuan murahan dengan menyimpan pedangnya terlebih dahulu ke belakang melalui samping kiri pinggangnya. Ini bukan soal bagaimana pedang kayu itu tadi ia hunuskan, melainkan letak pergelangan tangannya saat menggenggam pedang kayu tersebut yang memiliki banyak kemungkinan. Tubuhnya yang tadi bungkuk itu membantu letak kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pedang kayu tersebut bisa sampai pada posisi tinggi lututnya. Karena pedangnya yang condong ke atas tepat di bawah penglihatannya, aku tadi sempat berpikir dia akan mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mengangkatnya, namun itu berubah ketika melihat caranya menerjang.

Dia melompaat maju lurus ke depan, yang artinya dia tidak berada jauh ke udara. Umumnya serangan ini sulit diantisipasi karena berasal dari bawah. Namun aku yang sudah membaca apa yang akan ia lakukan terlalu tahu untuk mengatasinya.

Serangan dari bawah tidak akan terlalu kuat menerima serangan dari atas. Aku menggunakan serangan seperti itu, tapi yang aku arahkan bukan serangan langsung seperti mengincar kepalanya. Kami sama-sama mengayunkan senjata kami, namun beda dengan Yuuto yang mengincar bagian samping tubuhku, aku mengayunkan langsung pedang kayuku pada bilah pedang kayunya.

Jika aku memakai tenaga, ayunan ke atas dariku yang bertambah tenaganya karena berat pedang kayu yang ditingkatkan gravitasi dan posisi yang nyaman bisa dipastikan memantulkan serangan darinya. Tapi aku bukan seperti itu, sehingga laju serangan Yuuto hanya tertahan dan melambat.

Aku masih melangkah, dan pada posisi itu bilah pedang kayuku bergerak menyisir bilah pedang kayu Yuuto. Kejadian ini berakhir dengan posisi senjata Yuuto yang telah melewatiku, dan kini aku dan senjataku tepat berada di hadapannya.

Aku memukulkan senjataku ke perutnya hingga badan Yuuto terlihat menekuk oleh bilah pedang kayu ini. Dia ber "Oofgh!" ria dan kehilangan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

Tiga detik kami dalam posisi ini bersama kesunyian. Semua penonton membeku dengan terpukau. Tapi begitu aku berdiri tegak sambil mengambil kembali senjataku, dan Yuuto yang jatuh di atas lututnya, mereka semua mulai bersorak.

"Waaah! Hebat!"

"Itu pertandingan yang menajubkan!"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat pertarungan sehebat itu sebelumnya!"

"Fantastis!"

"Numero Uno!"

Ketika aku mendengar semua orang mulai mengkritik pertarungan tadi, aku menghela nafas. Bahkan jika ini berlarut hingga mereka memberikan bayaran atas pertunjukkanku, ini sama sekali tidak menggembirakan.

"Aku kalah lagi."

Yuuto yang tadi berlutut perlahan bangun dengan dibantu pedang kayunya. Dari yang kulihat dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kurasa ini cukup kan?"

"Ya. Terima kasih pertarungannya."

Laki-laki itu membalas sambil mendengus geli.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, para gadis mulai mengerumuni kami. Banyak dari mereka yang minta diajarkan teknik berpedang seperti tadi. Sebagian besar berada di pihakku, dan Yuuto kebanyakan hanya dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang menanyakan tentang bagaimana keadaanya.

"Ini, untukmu, Uchiha-kun."

Di sampingku berdiri Murayama yang menyodorkan sebotol air dan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Uh."

Ujarku lalu menerima benda-benda yang diberikannya.

Sebelum aku menggunakan semua yang diberikan Murayama padaku, aku mencondongkan wajahku padanya. Pipinya memerah sepertinya dia salah paham, padahal aku hanya ingin berbisik.

"Bisa kau bantu aku keluarkan dari sini?"

Dia mengangguk dengan kikuk, kemudian memberikan jalan untukku dengan meminta gadis-gadis itu minggir.

Aku tahu kayaknya aku tampak seperti orang aneh yang datang kemari sebentar hanya untuk berkelahi lalu pergi bagai orang lewat. Tapi masa bodo dengan itu. Dikerumuni gadis-gadis ini lebih terasa risih dari pada dipandang sebagai orang aneh.

Aku dan Murayama keluar dari dojo bersama. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, aku menemukan pohon rindang yang letaknya jauh dari gedung sekolah maupun dojo tadi dan kami duduk beristirahat disana.

Saat aku meneguk minuman yang diberikan Murayama padaku, Murayama berkomentar.

"Tadi itu pertarungan yang luar biasa, Uchiha-kun."

Aku telah selesai meminum habis minuman tadi, dan merasa segar setelahnya. Sambil mengelap sedikit keringat yang ada diwajahku menggunakan handuk, aku membalas komentar Murayama dengan berkata.

"Begitu kah?"

"Um," dia mengangguk semangat. "Yang Uchiha-kun lakukan benar-benar hebat. Teknik berpedangmu terlihat santai tapi tanpa celah. Kecepatanmu juga bisa mengimbangi Kiba-kun yang juga sangat cepat. Dan caramu menyelesaikan pertarungan tadi sangatlah keren. Pertarungan tadi adalah pertarungan pedang terbaik yang pernah kulihat. Aku terlalu jauh dengan kalian berdua."

"Kayaknya kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak. Waktu itu menggunakan pedang Uchiha-kun bahkan bisa menangkis peluru tembakan dari pistol para perampok saat perampokan di toko cosplay terjadi. Menuruku kemampuanmulah yang berlebihan. Manusia normal tak akan bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari pada kecepatan tembakan peluru."

"..."

Mengetahui aku yang tak menjawab, Murayama menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Sebenarnya aku juga berharap kamu mau mengajariku."

Tawaran yang sama sekali tak menggiurkan. Dilihat dari mana pun tak ada yang menguntungkan dari itu.

Kepala Murayam sedikit menunduk dalam kecanggungannya, kurasa anak ini sudah mencapai batas dalam menghadapiku. Tapi kulihat ekspresinya seperti ingin melawan itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Lalu ketika dia mendengar jawabanku, ekspresi canggung itu berubah menjadi kecewa.

Aku sudah pernah larut dalam ekspresi kecewanya itu. Namun kali ini, aku tak membiarkan diriku luluh.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku. Sebelumnya aku melirik Murayama yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Handukmu aku bawa dulu. Akan aku kembalikan saat aku sudah mencucinya.

"Itu... tidak perlu. Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot. Biar aku saja yang mencucinya."

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa."

Melihatku yang bersihkeras Murayama pun mengangguk.

Aku lalu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

Ini adalah waktu sekolah berakhir dimana semua club mulai beraktivitas. Sekarang sudah sekitar jam empat. Aku berniat pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk melihat-lihat.

Aku ragu ada beberapa orang disana. Dilihat dari jamnya, ditambah waktu pembelajaran sekolah sekarang yang menjadikan tugas kami para anggota OSIS berkurang, mungkin yang ada hanyalah Sona dan Tsubaki. Tapi siapapun disana aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang OSIS.

.

O.o

.

"Aku mencium bau perempuan."

Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sona saat aku datang ke ruang OSIS membuatku bergidik. Aku tidak berpikir seseorang bisa membedakan jenis kelamin seseorang hanya dengan baunya, mana mungkin ada orang semacam itu. Mungkinkah itu insting seorang gadis? Tapi yang manapun, itu terasa menakutkan.

"Yah aku tidak peduli sih."

Namun kalimat kedua darinya itu langsung melenyapkan semua dugaanku tadi dan membuatku sakit.

"Sebegitu tidak pedulinya kah kau jika aku didekati oleh gadis lain?"

"Iya, kenapa memang?"

"Setidaknya berbohong sedikit dong."

Aku jatuh dalam keadaan suram. Aku berharap gadis itu tidak mengatakan kejujuran.

Tidak ada orang lain selain Sona disini. Dari pintu, aku berjalan mendekat ke tempat dimana gadis itu duduk. Dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Itu bukanlah pekerjaan OSIS maupun tugas sekolahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Hanya beberapa persiapan. Aku berharap kau tidak mengintipnya."

Meski dia bilang begitu aku tetap membacanya.

"Hey, aku bilang jangan mengintip!"

"Aku tidak mengintip. Aku membacanya."

"Itu sama saja."

"Mana sama? Kau tidak mungkin bisa membaca bra dan celana dalam perempuan. Tapi kalau mengintip bisa."

"Mesum! Dasar mesum! Keluar kau dari sini!"

Setelah untuk kedua kalinya aku dikatai begitu oleh seorang gadis dan olehnya. Dengan begitu, aku pun di tendang keluar dari ruangan.

.

O.o

.

Tiba saatnya hari perjalanan wisata sekolah. Aku dan seluruh anggota OSIS angkatan kedua plus Sona, kini sedang berkumpul di sudut area tunggu stasiun. Kami tengah bersiap dan menunggu kereta peluru yang mana telah dipesan sekolah untuk membawa kami ke Kyoto.

Sona yang satu-satunya angkatan ketiga disini, datang berniat melepas kepergian kami, dan dia kini tengah berusaha menahan sakit kepalanya karena Naruto yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang memaksanya ikut.

"KENAPA TIDAK BISA-DATTEBAYO?! INI LIBURAN TAHU! LIBURAN!"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kelas tiga tidak bisa ikut! Dan kalau pun diperbolehkan ikut, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Ayolah, Ojou-sama!"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah!"

"Sudahlah pergi sana."

"Ojou-sama!"

"Naruto, berhentilah mengeluh, dan ayo kita segera pergi!"

Saji mendatangi Naruto, lalu dengan susah payah dia menyeret anak itu pergi dengan membekap lehernya dari belakang. Meski begitu Naruto tetap berontak, dan perlu lebih dari 2 orang untuk membawa anak itu pergi hingga Saji meminta bantuan dua anak laki-laki club Penelitian Ilmu gaib yang berkumpul tak jauh dengan tempat anggota OSIS berkumpul.

Sekarang dengan anggota OSIS yang tersisa, kami mengembalikan perhatian kami yang semula terpusat pada Naruto yang membuat heboh kini pada Sona.

Namun perlu waktu sejenak untuk si Ojou-sama meringankan sakit kepalanya setelah ulah Naruto hari ini yang berlebihan. Dia mungkin cukup terkejut dengan perubahan sifat Naruto yang sekarang.

Setelah beberapa waktu dia menghabiskan waktu kami untuk melihatnya yang sedang memijit-mijit lembut bagian atas hidungnya, Sona akhirnya kembali pada tujuannya datang kemari.

"Baiklah, kalian semua, bawa ini untuk masing-masing dari kalian."

Yang dia serahkan pada kami itu sesuatu seperti kartu. Semua orang mengambil satu dan mengkonfirmasi, dan hanya aku yang mengambil tiga termasuk jatahku dan jatah milik kedua idiot yang tadi baru saja pergi.

"Ini kan legendaris...?"

Reya bertanya dan Sona mengangguk.

Legendaris? Apaan itu?"

"Ya, ini diperlukan bagi para Iblis yang ingin mengunjungi Kyoto, anggap saja 'masuk bebas bus'"

Oh, aku paham. Meski istilah yang Sona gunakan terdengar seperti salah satu kotak petak yang ada dalam permainan Monopoli.

Kartu ini seperti kartu izin masuk atau penanda untuk tamu.

Mengingat Kyoto merupakan tempatnya kuil-kuil dan situs-situs yang pekat dengan kekuatan spritual, ini normalnya akan menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan bagi Iblis. Apalagi yang semacam kuil dan Pura normalnya tabu bagi iblis. Tentu saja alasan valid diperlukan sebelumnya, karena itulah kurasa kartu ini dibuat untuk itu.

"Tahun kemarin, kami juga memakai tanda masuk yang sama. Selama ada alasan resmi, mereka akan mengedarkan tanda masuk bahkan bagi iblis. Jadi kalian harus sadar, betapa beruntungnya kalian memiliki organisasi tertentu yang menyokong kalian semua."

Iya-iya. Aku beruntung. Tetap saja, aku tak paham kenapa dia bisa menyombongkan hal itu dengan wajah datar. Apa dia mencoba meniruku?

"Luar biasa! Panjang umur Sitri! Dengan ini kita bisa mengunjungi kuil Kiyomizu-dera, Kinkaku-ji, dan Ginkaku-ji!"

Seperti biasa, dengan heboh Tomoe selalu mengutarakannya terang-terangan. Meski begitu, apa dia benar-benar berpikir kita bisa bersenang-senang seperti siswa-siswi lainnya? Kita kan OSIS? Dan OSIS hanyalah pembantu bagi masyarakatnya, yaitu para murid dan guru.

"Ya, simpan saja itu di saku atau rok seragam kalian dan kalian akan bisa mengunjungi panorama-panorama terkenal itu. Baiklah, nikmatilah tamasya kalian disana."

"""""Ooooh!"""""

Setelah semuanya merespon, kami segera menaruh kartu ke dalam saku kami. Dengan itu semuanya sudah beres sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, Kaichou. Kami berangkat dulu."

"Kami berangkat!"

"Kami berangkat sekarang!"

"Ya, hati-hati."

Momo, Tomoe, dan Reya mengucapkan perpisahan pada Sona, dan berbalik untuk pergi. Kurasa mereka sudah tak memiliki keraguan untuk pergi. Padahal bisa saja pakaian dalam mereka atau barang bawaan lain mereka ketinggalan. Memikirkan itu, kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk melakukan pengecekan.

"Kami berangkat Kaichou."

Yura juga membungkuk, dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya tengah berkumpul.

Yang tersisa disini hanyalah Sona dan aku yang sedang mengecek barang-barangku.

"Sasuke-kun," selagi aku melakukan kegiatanku tersebut, Sona tiba-tiba mendekat padaku. Ketika aku pun menoleh, dia kembali berkata. "Aku mendapati informasi akan ada bahaya di Kyoto. Aku mendapat informasi itu secara khusus. Mungkin saja Azazel dan lainnya belum mengetahuinya. Saat ini aku memiliki banyak sekali pekerjaan, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi. Maka dari itu, aku punya permintaan untukmu."

Saat berkata wajahnya sangatlah serius. Karena itulah aku tak menganggap ini main-main.

"Kau ingin minta oleh-oleh apa?"

Sona memejamkan matanya sambil dengan susah payah menahan jengkel.

"Tidak usah repot-repot."

Pffftt! Dalam hati aku menahan tawa. Menggoda gadis ini sangatlah mengasyikkan.

Begitu Sona kembali pada ekspresinya, dia lalu mengatakan permintaannya padaku. "Dalam perjalananmu ini, aku ingin kau mengawasi keadaan disana, dan segeralah bergerak bila diperlukan."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih detail, dengan yakin aku menyanggupinya.

"Bagus."

Mungkin inilah perpisahan kami. Tapi aku tak mau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sona berbalik berniat pergi, namun sebelum dia sepenuhnya berbalik aku terlebih dahulu memanggilnya.

"Sona."

Gadis itu menoleh dengan mata yang menyipit kesal. "Sudah kubilang, jangan sekali-kali memanggilku dengan—"

"Aku sayang padamu."

Seketika Sona membeku. Wajah yang semula kesal menjadi merona merah dalam sekejab, dan matanya yang tadi menyepit berubah total menjadi membulat. Dalam keadaan ini tak sekalipun aku mengalihkan tatapan lembutku padanya, dan Sona yang dihadapkan dalam situasi ini terlihat kebingungan.

"Sa-Sasu...—"

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

Tanpa perlu mendengarnya merespon aku langsung berbalik. Begini saja aku sudah sangatlah puas. Aku berjalan menuju tempatku berkumpul.

Dengan ini, perjalanan wisata sekolahku dimulai.

.

O.o

.

Sudah cukup lama kereta peluru ini telah meluncur meninggalkan stasiun Tokyo.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Saji baru saja kesini menanyakan padaku tentang rencana jadwal tur kelasku. Dia berpikir masing-masing dari kita harus mengetahui jadwal kelas rekan-rekannya masing-masing agar ketika situasi darurat terjadi, kami bisa menghubungi dan mencari satu sama lain. Meski laki-laki itu kelihatan idiot, soal persiapan dan schedule dia lebih baik dari pada Naruto. Bagaimana pun dia dipaksa untuk di didik sebagai anggota OSIS dibawah naungan Sona. Itu tidak mengherankan bila seketaris kami ini cukup cekatan.

Selagi kereta ini melaju, orang-orang di dalamnya dengan damai dan penuh dengan keceriaan mulai berbincang-bincang. Tempat duduk dalam sini disusun dengan cara yang sangat tidak biasa.

Ini disusun di setiap baris ada lima tempat duduk, dibagi dalam tempat duduk berdua dan bertiga. Susunan ini menyulitkan grup empat orang untuk menentukan dimana mereka harus duduk.

Aku sih tidak peduli dimanapun tempatku duduk. Yang terpenting tempat itu cukup tenang untuk dinikmati ketenangannya aku tak akan keberatan. Dan kebetulan sekali tempat ini sangatlah damai.

Aku duduk dibarisan untuk tiga tempat duduk, berada diujung dekat dengan jalur untuk orang bisa jalan lewat. Duduk disampingku...?

Oh iya, aku baru sadar sedari tadi aku tidak memperhatikan siapa teman sebangkuku. Selama ini aku terus duduk sambil membaca manga. Aku baru berkomunikasi saat Saji datang menduduki tempat duduk kosong di ujung tempat duduk deret dua di sampingku. Dan ketika anak itu pergi aku telah kehilangan minatku pada bacaanku.

Meski Cuma sekali, aku coba untuk melihat sekilas siapa orang yang duduk disampingku. Dan baru saja aku ingin kembali menarik kepalaku, bidang penglihatanku berpapasan dengan mata yang memantulkan cahaya kuning lembut.

"..."

"..."

Kami berdua membisu.

Memang kata 'membisu' bila dipakai untukku itu kesannya tidaklah heboh karena pada dasarnya aku orangnya memang jarang berbicara, tapi keadaan wajah yang terlalu dekat dan tempo kami yang serentak berkeinginan untuk saling menoleh membuat kata 'membisu' yang terpakai disini cukup serius.

Pihak lawan melambaikan rambut poni cokelat tuanya dan melihat ke arah berlawanan.

Ishihara Murayama kalau nggak salah. Aku dengan sungguh-sungguh mengutarakan nama yang akhirnya aku ingat kembali. Dan aku juga mengingat kembali bahwa ternyata kita satu kelas.

Disamping Murayama, yang duduk di dekat kaca jendela adalah gadis berambut pink yang beberapa waktu lalu aku lihat di dojo sekolah. Rupanya mereka benar-benar teman akrab.

"Murayama, kenapa denganmu?"

Melihat tingkah Murayama yang mirip seperti orang yang terkena demam membuat gadis itu bertanya.

Untungnya dia tidak melihat kejadian tadi.

Akan sampai memalukan bila ada yang melihatnya.

"Ummm, tidak apa-apa."

Murayama dengan lembut menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan tersenyum seolah menunjukkan keadaannya yang baik-baik saja.

Temannya itu masih memandangnya dengan mata polos dan tanda tanya di atas kepala. Tapi kemudian dia pun percaya dan kembali menikmati jendelanya dengan matanya. Setelah itu keadaan pun kembali seperti semula.

"..."

Murayama mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku. Ketika mata kita bertemu lagi, dia mendadak memalingkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat ke luar jendela.

Benar-benar. Gadis ini terlalu berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya. Tapi biarlah. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Namun ada hal baru yang harus kupedulikan. Aku merasa semakin lama lengan kami semakin bersentuhan. Aku mencoba untuk melihat, dan begitu tahu penyebabnya aku menghela nafas.

Temannya Murayama kulihat mulai tertidur. Tak sengaja kepala gadis itu menjadikan bahu Murayama sebagai bantal, dan karena berat badan gadis itu Murayama sedikit terdorong hingga mau tak mau dia kini harus berdempetan denganku yang menahannya.

Pada akhirnya, Murayama dan aku bersandar di tempat duduk sambil saling berdempetan selama entah berapa lama sampai kita tiba ke Stasiun Kyoto.

.

O.o

.

Tiba di stasiun Kyoto. Dibawah kepemimpinan ketua kelas, Kiryuu Aika, kami segera bergegas pergi ke hotel yang telah dipesan.

Ternyata jarak hotel hanya beberapa menit dengan berjalan kaki. Juga mudah untuk ditemukan dengan mengikuti siswa lain yang mengenakan seragam musim dingin seperti kami.

Berjarak beberapa menit dari stasiun adalah hotel super megah. Namun bukanlah kekaguman yang aku dapatkan. Aku terbengong.

Membaca papan nama raksasa yang terpasang ditempat selamat datang, sebuah tulisan bertulis "Hotel Sirzechs Kyoto!" membuatku berpikir seberapa tinggi tingkat ke 'norak' kan para Maou itu berada.

Untuk tambahan, di dekatnya juga terdapat "Hotel Kyoto Serafall" yang sedang dibangun. Gadis norak itu bahkan menandai daerah kekuasaannya dengan tidak kalah noraknya.

Nama konyol macam apa itu? Kenapa nggak sekalian beri nama bangunan itu dengan 'Hotel Tuan What Zit Tooya Kyoto'(2) dan mungkin saja Squidword mau melayanimu dengan bagus meski hatinya tidak suka.

Baiklah, aku tak mau tahu tentang buruknya selera para Maou.

Hal yang janggal adalah...

Keadaan dimana sakarang aku merasa sedang diawasi.

Ini adalah rasa ketidaknyamanan yang kurasakan sejak meninggalkan stasiun barusan. Pola kejahatan yang tidak dapat diterka ukurannya.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

.

TBC

N-O

(1) Parody Chalkzone

(2) Parody Spongebob : Salah satu custumernya Squidword

T-E

A/N :

Inilah yang bisa aku persembahkan untuk kalian.

Maafkan aku. Meskipun aku bilangnya ngebut, tapi aku tidak benar-benar bisa memenuhi ekspektasi yang aku bayangkan.

Kukira aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dua atau tiga hari, namun aku benar-benar tak sanggup karena waktu menulis yang kurang. Aku bahkan tak terkejut bila pada deretan hari dalam satu minggu ini aku tak bisa update. Hanya nanti malam waktu yang kupunya, dan pada hari kamis aku akan mulai banyak pekerjaan.

Aku tahu, selama ini memang aku banyak berkoar-koer soal kesibukan. Mau kalian percaya atau tidak, maafkan aku, itu memang masalah yang aku punya sekarang.

Yah selain masalah mengenai itu, aku juga minta maaf bila menurut kalian chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Mungkin kalian merasa bosan dengan gaya penulisanku satu ini. Tapi yah seperti inilah aku jika menggunakan pov1. Tanpa sengaja, aku sendiri jadi terbawa oleh tulisanku sendiri, makanya Sasuke kebanyakan ngaco sama sepertiku.

Tapi soal kemudahan, pov1 adalah yang paling aku bisa, makanya aku menggunakan ini untuk bisa cepat.

Dan untuk para reviewer non-login maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa membalas. Kelopak mataku sudah diujung batas. Manulis A/N ini saja aku merasa sudah beberapa kali kepalaku mengangguk-ngangguk akan jatuh.

Aku hanya akan membalas dua review salah satu reader kesayanganku dan satu lagi reader yang memang perlu dikonfirmasi :

 **Saus Kacang :** Huh, membaca reviewmu aku baru sadar betapa ngakaknya kejadian SonaSaji di chapter 18 lalu. Padahal ku kira humor satu itu terbilang garing, tapi olehmu dan oleh temanku itu membuatku mencoba meresapinya lebih dalam, dan begitu terbawa aku benar-benar terpingkal-pingkal sendiri.

Hahaha, sepertinya kamu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto bersikap konyol dalam pdktnya dia pada Sona. Mmm, yang ini biarlah kejawab seiring berjalannya cerita, lagian kamu kan sudah tahu akhirnya. Kamu adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang sudah mengetahui end of the couple in this fanfic sejak awal cerita, tak elok jika kamu tahu juga mengenai rahasia-rahasia yang terjadi dalam setiap tokoh. Dan setelah aku menyindir mengenai ini, aku juga ingatkan untuk masuk dalam mode diam. Kunci mulut rapat-rapat dan borgol tangan dari mesin ketik. Oke ;-)

Soal fokus pada tokoh, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Yah memang Saji merupakan chara yang terlupakan disini, tapi itu bukan terlupakan hanya saja dia memang belum waktunya nampak.

Thanks udah mampir.

Oh ya. Ada saran manga baru yang greget nggak? Setelah fase ngebut ini, aku ingin mencairkan kepala? Yang modelnya tidak jauh beda dengan manga terakhir yang kamu recomend.

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU :** Mmm, aku ingin mengkonfirmasih suatu hal. Kurasa kamu sudah salah paham. Maafin aku, dan aku nggak marah. Kemarin aku sama sekali tidak ada emosi apapun, itu masih dalam pikiran yang jernih. Aku Cuma ingin kau tahu, aku punya kendalaku sendiri. Dan mohon pengertiannya bahwa aku bukan robot yang bisa bekerja dengan baik dan selalu aktiv tanpa dibayar.

Yah aku tahu mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan. Yah, akhir-akhir ini kayaknya aku memang sering berlebihan saat mengomentari suatu hal. Bahkan di Sosmed aku sudah di cap beberapa orang sebagai orang yang sensi, dan jika sudah komentar bakal sadis. Dan aku berpikir 'apaan sih'? Padahal aku nggak pernah ngerasa gitu, bahkan bully orang juga jarang.

Aku nggak sadar akan hal itu. Mungkin saja karena akhir-akhir ini aku capek banget. Dan yang saat ini pun rasa capekku sudah pada tingkat dimana aku malas mengomentari dan meladeni suatu hal. Awalnya aku pikir ini adalah waktu istirahat, dan aku punya niat setelah intirahat akan nyelesaiin nih chapter. Tapi magrib tadi setelah aku bisa istirahat setelah pulang kerja aku dapat panggilan untuk megang kendala organisasi, dan ini baru nyampe rumah jam satu tadi. Ingginnya sih langsung tidur, tapi jika aku tidur aku tidak akan punya waktu senggang lagi selain nanti malam. Jadi aku putuskan untuk nulis dan nggak sadar ternyata cepet juga selesainya padahal sebelumnya masih kurang banyak sekalee. Malahan tadi masih awal cerita.

Lalu soal chapter ini. Ini memang dibuat khusus. Jadi lingkup cerita hanya berpusat pada beberapa tokoh. Lalu pair aku tidak janjiin siapapun. Pair bisa jadi siapa saja.

Heeeh? Tunggu, sejak kapan aku mencetak point? Aku baru sadar kalau aku tengah dalam persaingan dengan ficnya DiwarX.

Yah, aku udah baca chapter terbarunya dia waktu di tempat kerja. Itu keren dan ngakak banget. Dari chapter pertama, memang aku sudah suka sekali dengan fic itu. Fic Trouble Maker adalah satu-satunya fic di era ini yang benar-benar aku harapkan dan aku tunggu. Semenjak para senpai disini masih hibernasi, yang bisa aku tunggu hanyalah ficnya dia.

Lalu soal penilaian. Yah, aku sendiri sudah merasa kalah sejak awal. Bagaimana pun fic itu sangatlah bagus. Tapi mengenai jalannya pair tersebut, fic Trouble Maker memiliki alur dimana kedua pasangan memang telah mengenal. Itu sebabnya menambahkan event tinggi untuk parinya tidak masalah. Beda dengan fic ini. Fic ini memulai sejak awal. Naruto dan Sasuke baru datang kemari sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, aku tak bisa membuat mereka ujuk-ujuk menadapat event tinggi untuk Sona. Karena itulah aku mohon kamu mengerti. Di fic ini apapun berjalan dengan proses, dan bukannya seperti cinta satu malam ataupun cinta satu siang.

Dan karena hal itu juga. Mengembangkan fic ini butuh waktu lama. Dalam jalannya romance dan advanture, aku memperkirakan ini akan berakhir di chapter 60 atau 70. Awalnya aku berpikir ini bisa end di chapter 50 an, tapi itu saat fic ini masih aku tulis sekitar 8-9K word. Tapi setelah berpikir lebih baik aku buat ini secukupnya.

Terima kasih udah mau review.

.

Akhir kata dariku, seperti biasa terima kasih banget untuk kalian yang masih mengikuti jalannya fic ini. Dan untuk reviewer yang tidak bisa aku balas, maaf ya, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian semua.

Sumpah, tepat saat A/N sudah mencapai sini, aku baru saja mendengar Adzan Subbuh dimulai. Kelihatannya aku sudah tidak tidur lama sekali. Dan kalaupun aku sekarang tidur aku Cuma punya jatah 3 jam. Haduh.

Yah, apapun itu, semoga kalian terhibur dengan ini. Dan selamat menjalankan aktivitas.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	21. Arch Khusus : Sasuke di Kyoto bagian III

Judul : dimana pun tempatnya, masalah selalu datang menghampiri

.

.

Satu hal yang pasti terjadi saat karya wisata, adalah berkumpul dan berjalan-jalan bersama teman. Tidak peduli definisi teman yang dimaksud itu adalah orang yang memang akrab denganmu, ataupun hanyalah orang yang berada dalam satu lingkup kelas yang sama denganmu. Apapun itu, kau akan berjalan bersama orang lain dalam event seperti ini.

Hari pertama karya wisata, begitu kami menaruh barang-barang kami di hotel, kami langsung dilempar untuk pergi ke sebuah kuil yang merupakan salah satu dari beberapa obyek wisata yang akan kami datangi.

Kuil Tofuku adalah tempatku dan lainnya sekarang berada. Setelah perjalanan menggunakan bus yang cukup memakan waktu, kami datang kemari dengan membawa sejuta kelegaan pada udara pegunungan yang akhirnya berhasil kami hirup.

Awalnya aku berpikir untuk tetap tinggal di bis karena tak begitu tertarik dengan perjalanan ini. Namun mengingat perintah Sona pagi tadi, aku memutuskan untuk ikut dan mengobservasi semua bagian dan kegiatan setempat yang tengah berjalan.

Bagi mayoritas orang, perpaduan bangunan kuil, ribuan pohon maple, dan air sungai yang jernih yang mengalir mengikuti arusnya merupakan suatu pemandangan yang tak terlupakan.

Dari jembatan Tsutenkyo, aku bisa melihat pemandangan bangunan utama Hondo yang ditutupi dedaunan maple di belakangnya. Daun-daun yang tumbuh di taman Honbo itu berwarna kuning kemerahan. Inilah penanda waktu terbaik di musim gugur.

Angin dari daratan tinggi ini menggugurkan sejumlah daun dan membawanya terbang ke berbagai tempat selayaknya itu merupakan fenomena dari hujan daun. Satu hal lagi yang sering terlihat adalah sejumlah pengunjung yang membawa semangat liburan mereka untuk menikmati semua yang tersaji pada kawasan kuil Budha ini.

Mereka berlalu lalang dalam satu kelompok dengan jumlah beberapa orang, namun juga tak jarang kau bisa melihat orang-orang yang menikmati hal ini berduaan atau pun hanya sendiran. Aku pun termasuk dalam golongan orang yang berduan.

Namun beda dengan kebanyakan kelompok dua orang lainnya yang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan, kelompok kecil ini hanya terdiri dari laki-laki dan laki-laki. Dua laki-laki itu adalah Aku dan Naruto.

Tapi sebelum kau berpikiran negatif tentangku, lebih baiknya aku jelaskan bahwa untuk suatu alasan tertentu aku terpaksa menemani Naruto semenjak kejadian turunnya kami dari bis.

Aku ditarik Naruto untuk bersamanya dikarenakan saat ini dia sedang menjadi buronan. Tentu saja yang memburunya bukanlah polisi atau semacamnya, lagi pula aku tak yakin jika polisi mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menangkap seorang autis. Yang ingin menangkapnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dua orang gadis pirang yang belakangan ini selalu bersamanya.

Irina dan Asia, saat aku berniat turun dari bis aku sudah melihat mereka berposisi di kiri-kanan di luar pintu bis. Dan sebelum aku sempat turun Naruto membawaku dengan menggunakan shunshin masuk ke tempat wisata tanpa ketahuan mereka.

Setelah dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mencari celah dari ratusan orang, juga menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu sebuah kesempatan selama beberapa menit, aku sampai di suatu tempat dimana orang waras pasti tidak akan kemari.

"Sasuke, pemandangannya indah ya?"

"Kalau kau bertanya tentang suatu pemandangan indah, maka biarkan aku melepaskan tiga buah kunai ke wajah juga kepalamu, dan akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan pemandangan terindah sekaligus seni langka yang akan tercatat ke dalam buku sejarah sepanjang sejarah yang ada."

"Aku tahu kau ini punya selera yang buruk soal apa itu bagus dan indah, tapi aku tidak tahu jika seleramu seburuk itu."

"Aku tahu kau ini bodoh, Naruto. Tapi aku bahkan tidak mengira bahwa level kebodohanmu sudah berada pada level dimana orang paling bodoh diantara seluruh orang bodoh di dunia ini pun tidak akan pernah bisa menjangkaunya."

"Hari ini kau banyak bicara, ya."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah memperkenalkan diriku sebagai seorang pembisu, dan seharusnya kau tahu apa yang membuatku hari ini banyak bicara. Kau pikir apa maksudmu ketika semua orang sedang menikmati kesenangan di saat karya wisata, aku harus menemanimu duduk di atas genteng kuil dan melihat pemandangan yang bahkan separuhnya tertutupi oleh dedaunan pohon?!"

Inilah yang kumaksud sebelumnya. Satu-satunya yang kukeluhkan bersama Naruto selama kurang dari sepuluh menit ini adalah karena dia membawaku ke suatu tempat dimana aku tidak bisa mendapat kenikmatan maupun kesenangan apapun, selain kedinginan.

Hawa di sekitar perbukitan ini saja sudah sangat dingin, belum lagi dia membawaku ke area yang lebih tinggi sehingga hawa dingin menghantam tak tertanggung-tanggung.

Jika saja sisi atap genteng yang kami tempati itu berada di arah depan bangunan atau sedikit bergeser ke pucuk, mungkin saja pemandangan indah yang dia bilang benar-benar akan dapat aku lihat. Tapi dari sini pemandangan yang bisa kulihat hanyalah lebatnya dedaunan mapel yang belum diterpa keguguran, dan pemandangan langit yang terpotong separuh karenanya.

"Apa boleh buat kan. Kalau kita duduk di tempat yang terlalu terbuka, kita akan ketahuan!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, sialan! Yang ingin kukatakan, tak bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat yang lebih bermutu?! Atap genteng sama sekali bukan pilihan bagi orang waras menghabiskan karya wisatanya, kau tahu!"

"Jadi kau sudah sadar kalau kau ini tidak waras?"

"Naruto, aku punya chidori, tsukoyomi, amaterasu, dan Susano'o. Sekarang ini kau bisa memilih mati dengan cara apa?"

Berbicara dengan orang cacat mental bawaan lahir seperti dia itu sungguh membuat hatiku sekarat. Terlebih lagi jika aku menghinanya, dia dengan mudah akan memberikanku serangan mental yang memiliki demage dua kali lipat dari hinaanku.

Naruto menumpangkan tangannya ke belakang untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia kemudian menatapku dengan ekspresi seorang yang penuh percaya diri.

"Sasuke, mungkin kau berpikir kalau aku ini bodoh."

"Kau perlu untuk menghilangkan kata 'mungkin' dalam kalimatmu, karena sebenarnya aku memang berpikir kau ini bodoh."

"Sayangnya hal tersebut kalau dipikir dalam sisi lain, pilihan yang kuambil ini menjadikanku termasuk dalam kategori orang pintar."

"Tidak ada orang pintar yang mengakui dirinya sendiri pintar. Tapi coba berikan penjelasanmu?"

"Ini sederhana. Orang pintar adalah... Mmm, orang pintar lingkupnya terlalu luas. Sepanjang sejarah, semua orang super pintar itu selalu memiliki satu kesamaan yakni selalu bisa menemukan dan menciptakan suatu hal baru. Thomas Alfa Edison berhasil menemukan bola lampu, Linus Torvald juga berhasil menjadi yang pertama kali melahirkan sistem operasi Linux, orang-orang picantropus yang mengenalkan cara berburu T-rex, dan Kayaba Akihiko adalah orang yang menciptakan S.A.O!"

Aku mulai mengerti kemana arah pebicaraan ini akan berakhir. Semua yang dikatakannya itu memang benar, kecuali tentang si Kayaba Akihito. Dia tidak termasuk dalam toko sejarah dunia nyata.

"Dari semua fakta-fakta itu, tidak salah lagi kalau aku juga termasuk di dalamnya. Aku adalah orang yang menemukan cara baru dalam menikmati karya wisata. Biar pun kau mengklaim diriku ini bodoh, tapi dunia tidak akan menyangkalku sebagai orang hebat."

Selesai mendengar hal itu, aku menempelkan tangan ke dahi lalu menghela napas panjang karena pasrah dan mulai berdiri.

"Aku ingin turun."

"Hei, tunggu!"

Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan teriakan Naruto tapi suara cemprengnya itu benar-benar sesuatu.

"Mengikuti acara seperti karya wisata ini saja sudah membuatku muram, aku tidak mau menambah suasana muram dalam hatiku hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan hal bodoh seperti ini denganmu."

"Sasuke! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Aku mulai menghentakan langkah cepat untuk bergegas pergi dari sini, akan tetapi Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangku. Karena ulahnya itu, bukan hanya aku terdorong sebab beban yang di tambahnya, aku juga dengan sempurna tersungkur ke depan. Naruto yang memeluk pinggangku, mau tak mau juga ikut tersungkur. Lalu ditambah struktur genteng yang diagonal, setelah tersungkur kami masih harus berguling-guling menuruni genteng hingga ke tepinya.

"Gyaaaaa!"

Menyadari kami akan jatuh Naruto berteriak. Sedangkan aku yang sadar akan hal itu dengan reflek memposisikan kedua kakiku ke depan dengan cakra menyala untuk melakukan rem mendadak.

Kami berhasil berhenti di tepi atap genteng bangunan tepat sebelum jatuh.

Sayangnya kalau aku berpikir masalah telah selesai aku benar-benar salah, justru disinilah masalah utamanya dimulai.

"Woi, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?!"

Seorang biksu yang di bawah berteriak menegur apa yang terjadi di atas bangunan utama Hondo.

Naruto yang mengetahui dirinya telah ketahuan menjerit.

"Hya! Bagaimana ini?!"

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan masalah ini jadi kubiarkan saja.

Ulah Naruto menyebabkan suatu kehebohan. Di bawah orang-orang mulai membuat suatu kerumunan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Jumlah mereka sungguh menggemparkan. Kerumunan yang ada itu bahkan sepertinya lebih banyak dari pada penonton yang ada dalam suatu acara penggalangan dana.

"Hey, turun kau dari sana!"

Setelah salah satu biksu mengetahui ulah Naruto, biksu itu berkata pada biksu lainnya, dan biksu lainnya melaporkan pada setiap biksu hingga kini orang botak yang berkumpul di bawah dan meneriaki Naruto sangatlah banyak.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini? Waa! Siapa kau?!"

Naruto akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku telah menghilang darinya, dan tampak terkejut dengan seorang gadis bule di sampingnya.

"Kyaa! Help me! I can not swim!"

Si gadis bule nampak panik dengan situasinya. Ditambah lagi meski sebenarnya tidak bermaksud begitu, muka Naruto itu terlihat cukup mengancam.

Aku berhasil kabur dari Naruto begitu mendapatkan kesempatan. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan mataku, aku menukar diriku dengan gadis itu yang kebetulan tadi aku lihat sedang sendirian. Kupikir menggunakan seorang gadis akan membuat Naruto tampak tidak mencurigakan. Jika dia terlihat sendirian dia mungkin akan dicurigai sebagai seorang teroris atau paling tidak seorang maling. Tapi kalau Naruto terlihat bersama seorang gadis, paling mereka akan dikira seorang pasangan yang sudah kebelet dan tak tahu tempat selain genteng untuk bermain. Dan sekarang aku berada agak jauh dari kerumunan sambil mengamati kehebohan itu.

"Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh ketika tepat di sampingku seseorang menyebutkan namaku, dan aku melihat gadis tak asing yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna biru dengan beberapa helaian di depan berwarna hijau. Aku cukup yakin bahwa namanya adalah Xenovia karena kalau tidak salah dia sekelas denganku.

"Aa," aku menyahut tak terlalu peduli.

Dia tampaknya juga tak terlalu mempedulikan reaksiku, dan ikut melihat pada kehebohan sama sepertiku.

Saat ini Naruto yang tampak panik membolak-balikkan kepalanya dari si gadis bule di sampingnya dan ke bawah tempat kerumunan. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirankannya.

"Naruto-san, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?!"

"Padahal aku sudah menunggu untuk bisa berjalan-jalan denganmu pada saat karya wisata ini, tapi sekarang apa yang kulihat. Beraninya kau selingkuh dengan wanita pirang lain, Naruto-kun?!"

Tapi begitu aku mendengar dua suara familiar aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

Parah banget, pasti seperti itu.

Mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kerumunan dan berteriak-teriak penuh amarah seperti seorang demonstran itu adalah Asia dan Irina. Kehebohan ini pasti memancing mereka kemari, dan mengetahui biang keroknya adalah Naruto membuat mereka menjadi ganas. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang bersama seorang gadis pasti membuat hati perempuan mereka panas.

Pemandangan itu mengingatkanku akan dua ekor hewan buas yang telah menemukan seekor mangsanya.

Saat mendapati mereka, Naruto memasang rupa syok yang tampak dilebih-lebihkan. Lalu matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan keberadaanku.

"Temeee! Berengsek kauuuuuuuu!"

Seseorang di sampingku yang melihat Naruto menatap dengan berapi-apai ke arahku, dengan wajah penasaran ia bertanya.

"Apa dia kenalanmu?"

"Bukan. Aku tak mengenal orang ini meski aku kenal."

Mendengar jawaban cepatku, orang itu merasa agak gugup, dan dia mencoba mengatakan hal-hal menghibur meski kelihatannya dialah yang butuh dihibur.

"U-uh. Kelihatannya hidupmu sungguh berat ya."

Xenovia dengan keok menghela nafas. Halaman Kuil Tofuku itu berkumandang oleh kehebohan, sebuah suasana yang sungguh melelahkan bagiku.

.

O.o

.

Setelah kejadian heboh tadi, aku turun lebih cepat dari kawasan kuil sendirian.

Soal liburan ke tempat-tempat wisata yang semacam ini tidaklah terlalu menarik minatku. Di tempatku, tempat para shinobi, semua yang kulihat disini kurang lebih sama dengan yang disana. Ini sistemnya purbakala.

Aku lebih tertarik dengan bangunan dan hal-hal modern.

Seperti toko donat misalnya.

Jadi sekarang disinilah aku.

Aku sekarang berada di Mister Donut yang merupakan salah satu toko yang ada di depan stasiun di dekat kawasan komplek Kuil Tofuku.

Sambil membawa nampan di tangan kiriku, aku memilih-milih donat yang ingin kubeli dengan penjepit di tangan kananku.

Sebenarnya aku merasa agak tidak begitu nyaman karena sejak tadi empat orang gadis berseragam sekolah lain yang duduk di kursi pelanggan berulang kali melirik ke arahku sambil berbisik-bisik.

Kenapa? Memangnya aneh kalau orang sepertiku membeli donat di Mister Donut? Yang boleh memakan makanan seperti ini bukan hanya si Vampire Loli Shinobu saja. Lelaki dewasa juga berhak membeli donat.

Terlepas dari perasaan risihku oleh lirikan gadis-gadis itu, ketika aku hendak mengambil Flocky Chou yang menjadi incaranku, penjepit yang kupegang bertabrakan dengan penjepit lain. Sepertinya ada seorang pengunjung di sampingku yang menginginkan donat yang sama, dan seperti itulah sebenarnya ketika aku memastikan dengan menoleh.

Dia seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang memakai seragam perempuan Kuoh Aka—

"U-Uchiha-kun?"

Dan gadis itu kenal denganku.

"..."

Bisakah kau tidak memotong kalimat dipikiranku. Aku sudah sangat sebal karena banyak orang-orang yang sering memotong kalimat yang kuucapkan, jadi kumohon janganlah ada juga yang memotong kalimat narasi yang ada dipikiranku.

Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui, sepertinya karena pertanyaanku juga kebingunganku yang nyata membuat gadis itu pundung.

Tapi tak begitu lama kepundungannya menghilang dan ia menggantikannya dengan mengembungkan pipi sambil membuang mukanya pertanda tidak senang.

"Uchiha-kun, sudah waktunya untukmu mulai menghafal nama-nama teman sekelasmu. Apa kamu tidak malu apa terus-terusan menanyakan nama seseorang yang setiap hari wajahnya selalu kau lihat?"

"Ya."

Mendengar jawaban singkatku kayaknya dia sempat shock dan mulutnya terbuka sesaat, sebelum pipinya kembali ia buat membengkak lalu berbalik dan dengan cepat menjauhiku.

Yah, aku tidak malu dengan hal seperti itu. Lagian aku juga tidak peduli.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, setelah interaksi singkat yang terjadi barusan, saat ini aku jadi teringat dengan seorang gadis yang biasa mengekspresikan perasaannya terlalu berlebihan.

Mungkinkah?

"Murayama?"

Seketika saat aku menyebutkan sebuah nama yang ada dipikiranku, gadis yang tadi berbicara padaku itu berhenti berjalan. Aku juga sempat melihat bahu gadis itu menegang sesaat. Dia pun menoleh padaku dengan memutar kepalanya.

Dia melihat padaku dengan tatapan mata mirip seseorang yang terserang demam, dan bila kuperhatikan seluruh bagian wajah gadis itu juga memerah. Tapi kalau kuingat beberapa detik lalu saat gadis itu berbicara padaku keadaannya normal-normal saja, masa iya dia terserang demam secepat itu?

"Ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku senang U-Uchiha-kun mengingat namaku."

"Begitukah? Maaf kalau aku baru ingat."

Murayama terpaku sembari tatapannya terarah padaku.

Ekspresi polos dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar mungkin adalah hasil dari tertegun atau semacamnya. Tak sedetik dia menyadari bahwa selain dia sedang terpaku padaku, aku juga terpaku padanya karena mengira-ngira apa sebenarnya yang ia pikirankan.

"Moou... iya, Uchiha-kun ini memang menyebalkan. Tapi kalau kamu sudah meminta maaf seperti itu bagaimana aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu."

"Yah, terserahlah. Yang penting Flocky Chou ini milikku. Aku akan membawanya ke kasir."

"Sasuke-ku—"

"...?"

Baru saja langkahku melewatinya, Murayama memanggilku dari belakang. Aku agak malas menoleh padanya, tapi bahkan ketika aku menoleh Murayama tidak terlalu menganggapku. Dengan pipinya yang merona merah terang, dia menunduk dan tampak seperti orang kelabakan.

"Maaf, kurasa aku terlalu cepat memanggilmu begitu. Meski kenyataannya Uchiha-kun sekarang memanggil aku dengan nama depanku, tapi tetap saja aku tidak boleh langsung sok akrab seperti itu. Apalagi..."

Apa sebenarnya yang gadis ini bicarakan? Aku benar-benar tidak paham.

"Kau tidak ke kasir? Bukankah donat-donat yang kau bawa itu ingin kau pesan?"

Mengabaikan omongan ngelanturnya, aku berkata seraya menunjuk ke arah di atas nampan yang dibawa Murayama tempat donat-donatnya.

"Eh! Ah, i-iya."

"Kalau begitu,"

"Oh, tunggu aku!"

Aku langsung saja berjalan duluan setelah mengatakan demikian, dan Murayama pun mengejar aku.

Akan begitu merepotkan kalau aku menanggapi gumaman-gumaman tak jelasnya, maka dari itu tindakan terbaik untuk mengacuhkan hal itu adalah dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan yang memiliki fast ending.

Aku pergi keluar toko begitu membeli donat-donat yang kupilih.

Aku seharusnya ingat jika sedang pergi ke suatu tempat dengan rombongan, jangan pernah lupa untuk mengetahui jadwal perjalanan.

"Oh, tidak..."

"Ada apa, Uchiha-kun?"

Ketika aku ditanya begitu, aku langsung saja menunjuk ke tempat parkir.

"Kita ketinggalan bus."

Mengikuti arah telunjukku, kepala Murayama dengan lihai bergerak.

"Oh, kau benar."

"Kau kelihatannya tidak mempermasalahkannya ya. Malahan kau terlihat seperti menyukainya."

Aku ingin menganggap ini sebuah bencana, tapi sebenarnya ini bukanlah masalah besar buatku yang sendirian. Sayangnya disini aku tidak sendirian, karena Murayama bersamaku. Aku berpikir seharusnya dia cukup panik, tapi begitu aku melihat kenyataannya gadis ini sedang tersenyum seolah-olah bersyukur dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Eh! Tidak kok! Aku um! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan ya~?"

Murayama spontan membalas dengan memainkan akting murahan yang begitu tidak naturalnya. Perkataannya itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tersenyum sekeras apapun dia menahannya.

Namun apapun perasaan gadis itu, sebaiknya aku cepat mengatasi masalah ini. Maka aku pun menjawab.

"Kita akan naik kereta. Tapi Pertama-tama apa kau tahu tujuan wisata selanjutnya kelas kita?"

"Kalau kuingat, Kiryuu-chan mengatakan tujuan selanjutnya setelah kuil Tofuku adalah kuil Kiyomizu-dera. Tapi Uchiha-kun, melihat sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh kurasa lebih baik kita langsung menuju kuil Tenryuu di Arashiyama yang menjadi tujuan selanjutnya setelah kuil Kiyomizu-dera. Jika kita sekarang pergi ke Kiyomizu-dera kita tidak akan sempat."

"Kita coba dulu. Jika kita sempat kita dapat pergi ke Tenryuu dengan bergabung bersama gerombolan."

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu saja."

Murayama mengangguk dan mengikuti keputusanku tanpa mengeluh. Aku bersyukur dia adalah tipe gadis penurut atas usulan seorang laki-laki. Jika dia banyak mengeluh seperti kebanyakan gadis, aku pasti tidak akan ragu untuk meninggalkannya.

Dengan itu kami pun pergi ke stasiun dan menaiki salah satu kereta lokal.

Singkat cerita, kami pun sampai di Kiyomizu Gojo stasiun.

Ketika kami keluar dari stasiun itu, pemandangan mosaik alami bercorak musim gugur dan gradasi garis gunung terlihat dalam pandangan.

Tampaknya Murayama begitu takjub akan apa yang dilihatnya hingga dia membeku di tempatnya.

"Indah sekali."

Dia bergumam dalam rasa takjubnya.

Ini memang indah. Kalau saja aku tidak terbiasa melihat pemandangan semacam ini sejak dulu, mungkin aku pun akan takjub karenanya.

"Ayo kita segera pergi. Jika tidak, kita mungkin akan ketinggalan."

"Ah, iya."

Kami mulai pergi meninggalkan stasiun.

Akses jalan kuil Kiyomizu-dera dari stasiun ini cukup mudah. Kau tinggal mengikuti sepanjang area pertokoan dan kau benar-benar akan sampai di loket masuk tujuan.

Saat kami terus berjalan di jalanan, terlihat aktivitas jalanan yang hiruk piruk serta becak-becak rickshaw berjalan ke sana ke mari. Jalan yang kami jalani ini terhubung dengan jalan lain dimana berbagai macam toko berbaris di sisinya.

Jalan itu terlihat agak mewah dan begitu bersih dengan jajaran toko-tokonya memberikan kesan bahwa sebagian besar menjual makanan cepat saji. Ketika kami berjalan di sepanjang jalan tersebut, aromanya menarik perhatian kami.

Maksudku perhatian Murayama.

Dia menyumpali mulutnya dengan donat-donat yang dibelinya tadi sambil matanya melirik ke sejumlah tempat.

Aku sudah cukup puas dengan donat-donatku dan memakannya dalam diam, tapi melihat Murayama yang begitu beringas terhadap makanan secara ajaib membuatku kenyang.

"Kalau kau ingin beli sesuatu, maka segeralah. Memperhatikanmu yang sedang melotot pada setiap toko makanan entah kenapa terasa horor bagiku."

Saat aku berkata begitu Murayama melirik ke arahku dengan gerakan seperti ragu.

"Uchiha-kun, apa tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa mengatakan sesuatu tentang nafsu makan seorang gadis itu adalah terlarang?"

"Jangan sembarangan menambah-nambahkan larangan yang tidak pernah ada. Kau nanti akan ditangkap karena melanggar pasal tentang undang-undang palsu."

"Itu bukan tidak pernah ada. Pelanggaran ini merupakan bagian dari asusila."

"Haaah..." omong kosong itu sukses membuat helaan nafasku keluar. "Asusila apaan? Yang kau sebutkan itu hanya menyangkut tentang wanita, kaum prianya mana?"

Asusila? Kalau dalam hal ini, lebih bagus jika menyebutnya Sila Asu.

Murayama memiringkan kepalanya, dengan matanya yang terlihat jenaka jatuh ke arahku.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Di TV pun tidak pernah ada beritanya tentang perempuan yang memperkosa laki-laki, yang ada hanyalah laki-laki yang memperkosa perempuan."

"Perkataanmu itu seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa semua laki-laki itu adalah biadab."

"Yah, sebenarnya hal itu terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku. Tapi kenyataan yang berjalan di sampingku ini menamparku," katanya sambil memasang senyum yang cukup sulit diartikan.

Meskipun itu terdengar menyindir, tapi aku masih memiliki kepekaan untuk mengerti bahwa itu suatu pujian untukku.

"Kau ini. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

"Mungkin itu memang benar. Aku juga tidak berharap Uchiha-kun memiliki sejuta kebaikan. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak jahat."

Aku salah menyusun kalimatku.

Gadis ini cukup pintar.

Dia dengan mudahnya dapat membuat kalimat yang maksudku agar tidak membuatku terlihat mencolok di matanya menjadi justru sebaliknya.

"Selain itu, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu."

Murayama berbisik dengan suara sekecil semut. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang menghadap ke bawah membuatku tak bisa mendengar satu kata pun darinya.

"Maaf bisa kau ulangi. Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Bukan apa-apa ko."

"Haah. Terserahlah..."

Melihatku yang menyerah Murayama tertawa geli.

"Uchiha-kun, sepertinya aku memang harus mencicipi beberapa hal yang ada disini."

"Sudah kuduga."

Dia lalu menarik lenganku seperti kemudi dan memaksa kakiku mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hey, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Tapi dia mengabaikannya

"Terlalu banyak pilihannya. Semuanya tampak enak. Aku jadi bingung harus memilih yang mana. Uchiha-kun ada saran?"

"..."

"Uchiha-kun?"

...

Perasaan ini.

Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti pagi tadi. Perasaan yang membuatku seolah-olah sedang di awasi. Ada suatu hawa keberadaan yang mencolok sedang berada di suatu tempat di sekitarku.

Aku tidak bisa memastikan aura yang mengikutiku ini adalah aura manusia atau salah satu makluk supranatural. Tapi yang pasti, perasaan ini sungguh membuatku tak nyaman.

Hanya dengan menyalami perasaan ini, aku masih belum bisa mengira sebesar apa bahayanya. Sesuatu yang diberikan ini sangatlah samar. Bila aku menduga dari rasa ketidaknyamanan yang berdampak karenanya, aku pikir ini semacam pola kejahatan. Jadi ini pasti memiliki kemungkinan suatu bahaya.

"Maafkan aku, Murayama. Bisakah kau menunggu aku sebentar. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Heh?"

Seketika saat aku berkata, Murayama mengintip ke arahku dengan pandangan tak biasa. Ekspresinya entah kenapa terlihat kesepian dan dia dengan perlahan menjatuhkan matanya.

Dia seakan ingin protes tapi begitu canggung untuk menyampaikannya. Gara-gara hal itu, aku jadi tak tega meninggalkannya. Tapi sayangnya kasus kali ini cukup serius. Aku tak bisa mengabaikan bahaya yang belum jelas ini hanya untuk menuruti perasaanku.

Karena itulah aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil, dan berkata padanya.

"Saat aku kembali, aku harap kau tidak membeli terlalu banyak makanan. Aku tidak ingin membawa barang-barang berat."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Murayama untuk sesaat melihat ke arahku dengan tampang blo'on, tapi dia kemudian membuat tawa tercengang.

"... Uchiha-kun ini. Jadi itu yang paling kamu khawatirkan jika aku membeli banyak makanan?

Yah sejujurnya banyak yang kukhawatirkan. Melihatmu memandang makanan-makanan saja entah kenapa secara ajaib membuatku langsung kenyang, aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana jadinya jika aku melihatmu menyantapnya. Itu salah satunya.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Tapi sebelumnya tolong tinggalkan alamat email dan juga nomer ponselmu."

"Baiklah."

Setelah bertukar alamat email dan nomer ponsel dengannya, Murayama berhenti membuat ekspresi kesepian, malahan dia tampak senang dan akhirnya aku sanggup untuk meningalkannya.

Aku dengan seketika menuju ke sumber energi hawa keberadaan ini berasal.

Aku memasuki sebuah gang. Dari sini aku mulai melompat ke kiri dan kanan pada tiap dinding untuk menuju ke atas sebuah bangunan.

Aura yang sedang aku cari ini tampaknya bergerak. Dia mengetahui aku sedang mencarinya.

Menyadari hal ini, aku dengan cepat segera mengejarnya. Melompati tiap-tiap bagian bangunan-bangunan yang ada sambil mencari-cari sesuatu yang tampak mencurigakan. Aku tidak boleh sampai kehilangan jejaknya.

Pasti ada suatu hal yang membuat siapa pun yang mempunyai aura ini terus saja mengawasiku. Aku perlu untuk mencari tahu hal itu. Aku khawatir bahwa dialah bahaya yang dimaksud Sona.

Informasi yang diberikan Sona memang tidak jelas, tapi kepastiannya memang tidak salah lagi. Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di Kyoto aku sudah memiliki perasaan buruk tentang ini.

Saat pikiranku telah terisi oleh banyak hal semacam itu, pengejaranku kini memasuki daerah hutan di atas perbukitan. Tak jauh sebelumnya aku sempat melihat papan yang menunjukan nama tempat ini.

Dari rimbunnya hutan, aku melihat sebuah siluet.

Aku mencoba menghampirinya dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Seakan memang tidak pernah ada, jejak hawa kehadiran itu total telah menghilang.

Jejak hawa kehadirannya berakhir disini. Ini sudah merupakan kawasan berbeda. Disini adalah kawasan Fushimi Inari. Aku tak menduga sampai datang kemari. Jarak tempat ini jauh dari Stasiun Kiyomizu Gojo. Aku bahkan sudah melewati Kuil Fushimi Inari yang berada di bawah sana. Yang kutempati sekarang adalah daerah bukit belakang kuil Fushimi Inari.

Aku mencoba untuk memeriksa daerah setempat. Mungkin aku bisa mendapat semacam petunjuk tentang hawa kehadiran misterius tadi.

Aku berpikir mungkin ada semacam maksud tujuan hawa kehadiran misterius ini membuatku kemari.

Dugaan semacam itu terus kucoba buktikan sambil diriku menelusuri jalan hiking sepanjang 4 kilometer ke puncak bukit. Disana terdapat sebuah kuil tua. Terhampar di sekitarnya adalah setapak halaman.

Perlu diketahui ada semacam kesunyian tak biasa yang terjadi. Ini seakan telingaku tengah disumbat dan semua saraf pendengaranku hanya berdengung pada aktivitas organ-organ dalamku sendiri.

Aku menyadari setelah beberapa detik terus seperti ini. Ada keganjilan disini. Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dengan apa yang ku selidiki.

Aku menghadap langsung pada kuil. Sengatan nyeri di kepala akan sesuatu yang suci benar-benar tak terasa karena legendaris yang diberikan Sona yang kubawa pada sakuku. Akan tetapi Sumber energi supernatural tetap terpancar dari dalam sana.

Dalam hal ini aku tidak diberi waktu yang lama, dan dalam seketika aku merasakan banyak sekali hawa kehadiran yang mengelilingi sekitarku.

Aku tengah di kepung.

Meski yakin jelas aku merasakan hawa kehadiran yang sangat banyak, kenyataan saat aku mengedarkan pandangan aku hanya bisa melihat satu orang.

Dari pada orang dia lebih tepat disebut bocah.

Bocah itu adalah perempuan yang memiliki tinggi sedikit lebih dari satu kaki, memiliki rambut kuning terang dan mata berwarna emas. Dia mengenakan semacam pakaian pendeta kuil perempuan. Lalu bila diperhatikan bocah perempuan ini memiliki ciri-ciri fisik tambahan selain ciri-ciri fisik manusia seperti telinga hewan dan ekor berbulu. Itu tampak seperti rubah.

Aku menyadari dengan seketika bahwa dia adalah yokai rubah.

Kyoto merupakan tempatnya para yokai, begitulah yang dibicarakan semua orang padaku. Sona juga telah menjelaskan tentang yokai juga hal ini padaku.

"Bukan dari Kyoto."

Apa perlu kutambahkan bahwa sebenarnya aku juga bukan dari dunia ini?

Aku tak tahu kenapa bocah perempuan itu terlihat sangat marah padaku. Sejauh ini dia terus memelototiku seakan-akan aku adalah penganut ajaran sesat dari seorang bertubuh gendut yang biasa memakai jubah dan suka mengorek-orek badannya untuk menggandakan uang.

Aku hanya diam saja, tapi jawaban yang ingin kuketahui terjawab begitu saja ketika bocah perempuan itu kembali berbicara.

"Kamu kan yang telah menculik ibuku?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penyuka barang bekas?"

Ini adalah fakta yang perlu semua orang ingat. Tak pernah sekalipun bagiku berpikir untuk menculik seorang tante-tante. Apalagi kenyataannya bila dia sudah memiliki seorang anak. Aku bukan seorang Milf lover kau tahu. Aku juga bukan seorang Lolicon, jadi aku tidak suka padamu, maka dari itu pergilah bocah kecil.

"Orang luar! Beraninya kamu...!"

Tampaknya mendengar balasanku membuat bocah perempuan itu semakin marah. Dia mempertajam pelotottannya, memperlihatkan taringnya dalam amarah, dan berteriak:

"Serang dia!"

Kenyataan bahwa dia berteriak serang, dan bukannya bertindak menyerang, membuat terlihat jelas bahwa dia adalah seorang bos.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa manga tidak bisa disamakan dengan dunia nyata. Level dari seorang bos di dalam dunia nyata ini sungguh rendah.

Oleh perintah si bocah perempuan, dari balik pepohonan muncul beberapa makhluk dengan sayap hitam dan kepala gagak, berdandan seperti perampok gunung. Ada juga beberapa dengan topeng rubah yang berdandan seperti rahib.

Tanpa tahu apa itu basa-basi, makluk-makluk berpenampilan aneh ini menyerangku dengan senjata mereka.

Tentunya aku tidak berniat menerima serangan mereka. Meski kuyakin itu tidak seberapa, tapi tetap saja itu sakit. Karena itulah aku mengedipkan mataku dan mempengaruhi mereka menggunakan genjutsu.

Hanya beberapa dari mereka yang matanya sempat berpapasan dengan sharingganku, dan kebetulan salah satu dari itu adalah yang hampir saja memukulku dengan tongkat. Namun pengaruh ilusi dengan seketika membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian berhenti menyerang?"

Rubah kecil itu sangat kebingungan.

Aku mengontrol semua yang terpengaruh genjutsuku untuk berhenti melawan. Aku mengingat bahwa jauh sebelum hari karya wisata Sona telah memperingatkanku. Dia mengatakan padaku agar tidak merusak Kyoto, dan menyuruhku untuk tidak membiarkan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Pengaruh tempat ini cukup tinggi dalam ranah supranatural. Akan sangat repot masalahnya bila aku sampai membuat kesalahan dengan merusak tempat ini. Karena itulah aku tidak melawan dan memakai cara untuk melucuti mereka menggunakan genjutsu.

Tapi masih ada sebagian yang belum berada dalam pengaruhku. Bocah perempuan itu membawa pasukan yang cukup untuk dimasukan dalam dua bus sekaligus. Jika dihitung, yang tersisa sekarang sekitar tiga puluhan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ketika dengan diam aku terus waspada, suara familiar memanggil namaku. Aku melirik ke asalnya dan mengetahui dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan datang padaku.

Yang laki-laki kuketahui adalah Yuuto, dan perempuan dengan surai putih keabu-abuan itu adalah Momo Hanakai.

Aku jelas menyadari bahwa suara tadi adalah milik Yuuto. Laki-laki itu dengan segera menciptakan sebuah pedang iblis dalam genggaman tangan kanannya dan memposisikan dirinya memunggungiku sambil dirinya memasang kuda-kuda di hadapan para musuh. Sementara itu, Momo datang ke sampingku, dan bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn,"

Aku dengan singkat menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana situasinya?"

Di depanku, Yuuto melirik ke belakang padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Hah?"

Yuuto memandangku dengan pandangan heran dan juga bingung. Dia seakan membuatku terlihat seperti orang tolol.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan mereka."

Sejak aku kembali berkata dan mencoba menjelaskan, musuh tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Jadi begitu, kalianlah yang sudah...Ibuku! Tak akan kumaafkan! Iblis tak murni! Kalian sudah mengotori tempat suci ini! Tak akan kumaafkan kalian!"

Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sudah semakin parah. Bocah perempaun itu semakin marah dan dia sangat keras kepala.

Menjelaskan sesuatu pada seseorang yang tidak mau diajak bicara itu sama saja berbicara pada kulkas. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini dan berpikir untuk menendang mereka pergi agar tidak menggangguku.

"Biar aku yang mengurus mereka."

Mengatakan itu, aku mengambil langkah maju hingga posisiku bersandingan dengan Yuuto.

Yuuto yang melihatku, membalas.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Apa kau tahu rasanya berdiri dan membiarkan mataku melihat dirimu berjoget?"

"Aku tidak akan berjoget. Malahan, aku tidak akan bergerak dari tempatku."

Akan kuingatkan padamu untuk tidak menyamakan diriku denganmu. Meski tanpa bergerak pun aku pasti bisa mengenyahkan orang-orang aneh ini, plus dirimu.

Yuuto tak berbicara apa-apa lagi padaku. Dia menegaskan kuda-kuda dengan pedangnya, dan aku pun mulai menyiapkan diriku akan pertarungan. Kami berdua sama-sama memfokuskan diri pada musuh.

Momo sendiri berjaga di belakang kami. Memang dia bukanlah tipe petarung handal. Tapi merasakan level musuh seperti ini, aku pikir dia akan baik-baik saja.

Melihat kami bertiga, bocah perempuan setengah rubah dan kelompoknya menampakkan ekspresi ketegangan namun dalam sekejab menjadi semakin marah lebih dari yang tadi.

"Kalian, orang-orang luar! Jahat! Serang mereka!"

Si bocah perempuan berteriak serang dan seketika bawahannya menyerang.

Mereka menyerbu kami dengan serentak seperti tawuran pelajar.

Yang pertama datang padaku. Dia membawa senjata berupa pedang, dan mengayunkannya padaku.

Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk menghindar. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun.

Tring!

Tapi sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan, pedang musuh berhenti beberapa senti di depan kepalaku karena tertahan pedang lain.

"Sasuke-kun, yang kau maksud tidak bergerak bukan membuatku untuk bergerak melindungimu, ya kan?"

Setelah menggunakan pedangnya untuk menahan pedang musuh yang ingin membelah kepalaku, Yuuto melirik sambil mengatakan kata-kata itu padaku dengan keringat di pelipisnya.

Dia terlalu banyak memperhatikanku. Apalagi sejak aku mengatakan akan mengurus semua musuh sendirian tanpa berpindah tempat. Sepertinya dia ingin tahu bagaimana caraku melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak suka diperhatikan, karena itulah aku sedikit jengkel. Jadinya aku mencoba mengerjainya.

"Memang bukan," jawabku sambil tangan kananku mulai kuangkat.

Aku memposisikan dengan ringan di depan dadaku, lalu setelah mengambil sedikit ancang-ancang pada jari tengahku, aku menyentil udara.

Manusia setengah gagak yang sedang diam di tengah pedanganya di tahan oleh Yuuto terpental. Membawa jauh pergi tubuhnya bersama sebagian besar udara, dan menabrak tiga ekor temannya yang ada di barisan belakang.

Yuuto menganga di depanku.

Lebih dari itu pihak musuh matanya terbelalak. Dari si pemimpin kecil mereka saja aku bisa melihat bahwa dia sangat terkejut.

"Cuma dengan sentilan?! Apa itu tadi?!"

Sementara itu, Yuuto akhirnya bisa berbicara.

"Sasuke-kun, meski sudah bertarung denganmu sebanyak dua kali, sampai saat ini aku tetap saja tidak mengerti apa sesungguhnya kekuatanmu itu."

Ada baiknya kau tidak perlu mengerti. Tapi dengan ini akhirnya aku berhasil menumbangkan empat musuh sekaligus.

Padahal itu sama sekali bukan pengaruh akibat sentilanku, melainkan kuasa mata kananku.

Setelah mengetahui rekan-rekannya kukalahkan dengan mudah ketegasan mereka mulai mengendur. Sebagian besar dari mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan hanya mewaspadaiku dari tempat mereka.

Meski begitu, masih saja ada yang bodoh dan kembali melakukan serangan.

Oleh hal ini, Yuutolah yang maju dan menghadapinya.

Aku ingin mengatakan untuk tidak membuat kerusakan dan melukai mereka berlebihan, tapi sepertinya dia sudah mengerti akan hal itu.

Dia diserang beberapa bawahan si bocah perempuan sekaligus. Tapi dia memakai pedang iblisnya untuk menangkis mereka, merusak senjata musuh sambil mengalahkan mereka. Aku juga mengambil tindakan dengan berdiri sambil melihat-lihat mata para musuh dengan sharingganku. Apa hal ini masih bisa disebut tindakan? Yang jelas dengan ini satu persatu musuh berada dalam kendaliku hingga hampir tak tersisa untuk di lawan.

Merasa cukup dengan genjutsu, aku mengambil perhatianku dari para bawahan pada bocah perempuan yang menjad atasan mereka.

Bocah perempuan yang menyadariku menatapnya tersentak kaget.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang tepat untuk mulai berbicara.

Aku berpikir hal itu karena mengingat situasinya sudah tidak ada lagi gangguan. Tapi begitu aku melihat bocah perempuan itu yang melotot padaku dengan penuh kebencian, aku jadi agak ragu akan hal itu.

Sementara aku dengan dirinya kini saling berhadapan, Yuuto dan Momo masih bertarung. Aku membuang keraguanku, dan tetap memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ibumu. Aku bahkan tak kenal dia atau pun tahu dari mana asalnya. Jadi jangan sembarangan menuduhku melakukan sesuatu dengan ibumu."

Jika ada orang yang ingin kulakukan sesuatu padanya, maka itu hanyalah Sona yang ingin aku kencani, dan Naruto yang ingin aku tonjok wajahnya.

"Pembohong! Kamu pembohong!"

"Kau ini keras kepala. Apa perlu aku mengadu kepalamu itu dengan batu?"

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan ibuku!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikannya jika meminjamnya saja tidak pernah?"

"Kamu, bedebah."

"Woi, anak kecil nggak boleh bilang begitu!"

Bocah perempuan ini terus saja merengek marah seperti anak kecil. Yah, aku tahu dia memang anak kecil. Tapi dia tak tampak seperti anak kecil lagi ketika dia mulai berbicara dengan kata seperti "bedebah, keparat, berengsek" atau semacamnya.

Srek... srek...

Suara-suara keanehan tiba-tiba terdengar. Suara berisik itu terdengar dari semua pohon akibat angin kencang yang berhembus. Burung dan serang juga mulai membuat banyak suara, dan berterbangan menuju arah ke luar Kyoto. Itu seakan-akan menjadi sebuah peringatan.

Ada sesuatu yang akan datang atau sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Eh?!"

"Apa ini?"

Aku mendengar Momo dan Yuuto berteriak dan melihat fenomena itu dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Begitu pun dengan bocah perempuan di depanku yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah.

Di puncak bukit ini, aku bisa melihat ada sekejab cahaya terang berwarna orange berasal dari arah kota. Di balik itu semua, aku bisa merasakan suatu keganjilan terhadap tempat cahaya itu berasal. Cahaya itu juga nampak tak asing bagiku.

Ketika aku sedang berpikir, aku melihat cahaya itu kembali bersinar dan menggumpal seperti sebuah organ dalam. Saat cahayanya semakin terang, cahaya itu dibumbui warna kekuning-kuningan, dan bentuknya menjadi semakin jelas. Cahaya itu seakan sedang bertransformasi.

Dengan semua itu, aku langsung tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Naruto."

Saat aku menggumamkan nama yang ada di pikiranku itu, transformasinya telah selesai. Sebuah ekor rubah raksasa nan panjang berwarna orange kekuning-kuningan yang terbentuk dari cakra super besar terlihat mencapai langit. Wujudnya terlihat setengah transparan dan tekanan energinya terasa mengerikan.

"Ibu..."

Aku dengan spontan menoleh kembali pada si bocah perempuan ketika mendengarnya mengucapkan itu. Dia mungkin berpikir itu adalah ibunya, tapi aku yakin tak salah lagi ini adalah Naruto.

Lalu ketika aku kembali melihat ke kota, ada pemandangan aneh yang menyambutku. Tidak, awalnya pemandagan ini sudah aneh sejak awal. Pemandangan kota tampak tumpang tindih dengan pemandangan kota yang sama, seakan kota ini ada dua atau itu adalah bayangannya. Hanya saja keberadaan Naruto hanya ada pada satu kota. Jadi ada dua pemandangan kota dimana satu terdapat keberadaan Naruto dan satunya tidak.

Tapi kini aku melihat tumpukan pemandangan itu tampak berkedip-kedip, berganti-ganti dari dua pemandangan kota yang sama. Itu tampak seperti saluran televisi yang di pindah channelnya secara terus-menerus.

Hal seperti itu terjadi tidak lebih dari lima detik dan pemandangan menjadi normal dengan satu pemandangan kota dimana ekor kyuubi terlihat seakan ingin menggapai langit. Aku berpikir hal itu telah usai.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak seperti apa yang kubayangkan.

Dari bawah, di asal tempat ekor Kyuubi menjulang, ada sekawanan besar kabut yang bergerak tak normal. Kabut itu bergerak seperti arus dan naik meliuk-liuk ekor kyuubi di tengahnya dengan pola spiral. Dengan jumlahnya yang semakin meningkat, kabut itu seolah-olah ingin memenjarakan ekor raksasa kyuubi ke dalam dirinya.

Kabut itu menyusut ruang tersisa dari ekor kyuubi, membungkus ekor itu dalam dirinya dan menekannya sangat kuat seolah ingin meremukkannya. Ada pergulatan sengit antara ekor dan kabut itu. Mereka menunjukkan perlawanan mereka masing-masing untuk menetukan siapa yang akan dihancurkan. Kota Kyoto tampak seperti sebuah area berbahaya yang diisi oleh pergulatanan dari monster berkekuatan gaib.

Tapi ekor kyuubi terlihat semakin ganas. Energinya meluap-luap bagaikan api kesengsaraaan. Udara di sekitar menjadi tak beraturan arahnya. Dan sinarnya memancar terang seperti matahari. Kabut pun menjadi tak kuasa menghadapi kebesarannya. Tak peduli bagaimana itu terlihat, seakan-akan pemenangan sudahlah pasti.

Dan yang datang setelah itu adalah...

Kehancuran.

GRROOOUUUUUH!

Untuk melepas sepenuhnya kabut yang menyelimutinya, ekor kyuubi mengayunkan dirinya. Melepaskan sebuah cambukan hingga menghantam daratan. Sontak setelah hal itu terjadi, kabut pun lenyap tak tersisa dan bumi berguncang dasyat. Suara gemuruh menembus gendang telinga dan menggema hingga ke dalam. Kota Kyoto di sapu bersih oleh gelombang dalam sebuah hempasan luar biasa dengan begitu saja. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlepas dari tempatnya. Bangunan dan seluruh fasilitas yang ada berubah menjadi puing-puing dan di tiup bagaikan sekumpuan debu. Semua kerusakan itu terkirim ke satu arah bagaikan tsunami.

Meski arahnya berlawanan, semua efek dan dampak yang terjadi itu terasa kuat sampai kemari. Aku bisa melihat bocah perempuan setengah rubah dan semua bawahannya terjatuh karena guncangan. Yuuto membantu Momo dan dia sebisa mungkin mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pedangnya yang ia tancapkan ke tanah. Pohon-pohon yang kehilangan daun-daunnya dan hampir terlepas dari tempatnya.

Aku menggunakan kekuatan mata kananku sebagai pertahanan, dan memperkuat kakiku dengan cakra agar aku dapat bertahan dari guncangan untuk tetap berdiri. Selain hal itu, aku sedang berpikir tentang bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Apa sebenarnya yang di lawan Naruto? Kabut apa itu tadi?

Setelah semua itu, ekor kyuubi akhirnya menghilang. Terlepas dari hal ini, aku mulai sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Hal yang sangat parah yang aku cemas-cemaskan.

Setengah kota Kyoto telah bersih menyisakan tanah.

Ini benar-benar sangatlah gawat. Aku mencoba untuk tak peduli, tapi tanggung jawab ini telah diberikan Sona padaku. Jika bukan dari gadis itu, tentunya aku tidak akan sekhawatir ini.

Hanya sejak aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa akan kekhawatiranku, pemandangan yang kulihat kembali berulah. Ini sama seperti tadi. Tapi pemandangan kota yang satunya nampak utuh. Setelah mengalami efek seperti pergantian saluran channel, fenomena pemandangan itu pecah menjadi polygon fragment, dan pemandangan kota Kyoto yang tampak utuh dan indah menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang terlihat. Semua telah kembali seolah-olah kehancuran yang terjadi itu tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka.

Kesunyian menguasai tempatku berada. Baik aku maupun semua yang telah menonton hal itu tadi membeku.

"Ibu...? itu tadi...?"

Si bocah perempuan yang mencoba berdiri setelah terjatuh bergumam dengan terbata. Dia kelihatan begitu kebingungan, dan tak tahu apa-apa. Aku kembali mengawasi tindakannya. Sekarang satu-satunya masalah yang tersisa adalah dia.

Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya.

"Mundur. Semuanya, kita mundur."

Mendengar hal itu, tanpa mencurigai hal lain aku melepaskan semua orang yang terpengaruh genjutsuku. Dengan meninggalkan kata-kata itu, bocah perempuan setengah rubah dan para pengikutnya itu pun menghilang seperti hembusan angin.

Lepas dari semua kondisi, aku menghampiri Yuuto dan Momo yang kebingungan tentang semua yang terjadi tanpa alasan yang jelas ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku dengan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yuuto. Aku juga sedang mencari-cari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sama.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Kelas kita kan berbeda. Fushimi Inari saat ini adalah tujuan kelasku."

"Aku terpisah dari rombongan."

Mendengar alasanku, Momo berkata padaku dengan sedikit kecemasan.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kamu bergabung bersama kelas kami dulu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sedang bersama seseorang."

"Begitu."

Jika aku tidak sedang bersama Murayama aku mungkin akan menerima tawaran itu. Karena sekarang ini aku sedang bersamanya, aku jadi tak bisa meninggalkannya. Dia seharusnya menungguku di Kiyomizu-dera.

Aku harus segera kembali. Karena itu aku berkata pada Yuuto dan Momo begini.

"Kita harus segera berkumpul. Hubungi Azazel."

Dalam situasi ini hanya hal itu yang bisa kusarankan.

Mereka pun mengangguk.

"Azazel-sensei saat ini bersama kawanan Issei-kun. Tapi aku akan mencoba menghubunginya lewat ponsel."

Itu artinya dia berada di tujuan wisata kelasku.

"Tolong lakukan itu."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu dan Yuuto mengkonfirmasi, aku segera mengaktivkan shunshin.

.

O.o

.

Aku tiba atas sebuah pohon di kawasan komplek menuju kuil Kiyomizu-dera. Tak terduga keadaan kota tampak baik-baik saja setelah sebelumnya aku melihat sekali kota ini dihancurkan.

Semua orang berlalu lalang masih sama, dan tempat wisata masih ramai seperti biasanya. Ini tidak seperti sebuah tempat yang pernah terjadi suatu kerusakan. Itu berarti sesuatu yang terjadi tadi memang suatu keganjilan. Hal ini harus cepat ditangani.

Aku setengah berlari dan melihat ke sekitar, mencari-cari Murayama. Terakhir aku melihatnya dia ada di dekat tempat tunggu yang berada beberapa meter dari stasiun. Tapi karena tak mau repot, aku memutuskan untuk menelponnya.

Panggilan pertama, ponsel dengan begitu kejam mengatakan bahwa nomer sedang sibuk. Di panggilan kedua akhirnya aku dapat terhubung meski agak lama.

Tanpa menunggu gadis yang disebrang merespon panggilannya, aku langsung saja bertanya.

"Dimana kau?"

"Heh, aku, aku ada di depan stasiun. Tadi aku sudah mencoba pergi ke Kiyomizu-dera, tapi aku tidak menemukan rombongan kelas kita, jadi aku langsung saja kemari dan menunggumu disini."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

Aku dengan lega menutup ponselku. Langsung saja aku segera pergi ke tempat yang Murayama katakan. Dan begitu bertemu dengannya, kami kembali menaiki kereta dan kini menuju kuil Tenryuu di Arashiyama dimana rombongan kelasku berada.

Tepat seperti yang kami duga, rombangan kelas kami ada disini. Karena begitu kami sampai, orang yang pertama aku lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang tepar di salah satu bangku di jalanan.

Ada seorang gadis bersamanya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang dan memakai jubah penyihir. Dari penampilannya itu, orang berpikir mungkin dia kesurupan, tapi aku ingat gadis itu adalah Le Fay, seorang penyihir.

Sekarang pertanyaan baru pun muncul. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Apa kelompok Vali juga sedang mengadakan karya wisata?

"Uchiha-kun."

"Hn?"

Aku menyahut karena Murayama memanggilku. Dia melihatku sambil menunjuk suatu arah. Aku menoleh ke arah yang ia tunjukan, dan aku bisa melihat beberapa gadis melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka padanya.

"Aku akan pergi bersama teman-temanku sekarang."

"Ya."

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

Murayama melihatku dengan rasa berhutang budi sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Kemudian dia langsung berbalik dan menuju teman-temannya.

Aku dengan lega menghela nafas. Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari semua hal yang merepotkan. Sekarang ini aku benar-benar butuh refresing.

Aku menghampiri Le Fay dan Naruto yang terbaring di salah satu bangku di pinggir jalanan.

Tak lama aku menghampiri mereka, Naruto begitu melihatku langsung berdiri. Wajahnya sangat jelas terbaca sedang bersiap-siap menyerbuku dengan ribuan kata.

"Temee! Kurang ajar kau!"

"Yo, Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku jatuh dihalaman kuil dengan banyak sekali orang-orang yang melihatku."

"Souka,"

"Karena ulahmu itu para biksu membawaku dan mengharuskanku terkena hukuman."

"Itu pasti berat untukmu."

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK BERSALAH KAU!"

Kurang lebih aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku sementara Naruto dengan wajah yang begitu geramnya dan mata melotot merosok dihadapanku.

Lagi satu hal, aku begitu puas mendengar cerita kesengsaraannya. Harusnya hal ini terjadi setiap hari.

Tapi tak sampai lama kami bersama, gelombang kekacuan berikutnya datang dan sebagai respon badan Naruto sekejam mengejang.

"Naruto-kun!/Naruto-san!"

Yah, kawanan gadis pirang menyerbunya.

.

O.o

.

Sekaleng gelas berisi jus tomat favoritku keluar jatuh dari mesin. Aku mengambilnya kemudian kubuka dan langsung kuteguk sebagian. Setiap tetesnya terasa memanjakan lidahku dan dahagaku sirna karenanya.

Begitulah yang kulakukan di tengah lobi menuju arah kamar Issei. Itu tidak lama untukku singgah kemari dan kemudian kembali berjalan setelah menghabiskan minumanku dan membuangnya.

Setelah ini akan dilakukan pertemuan untuk membahas mengenai insiden-insiden yang terjadi siang tadi. Maka semuanya akan berkumpul di kamar Issei dengan segera. Herannya ketika aku sampai di depan pintu itu tampak begitu tenang, sepertinya aku yang pertama kemari.

Hanya saja ketika aku membukanya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Ada orang lain selain diriku yang sudah masuk ke kamar ini. Aku kira dia adalah tuan rumah yang menyewa kamar ini namun sayangnya itu bukan.

Sruuput…. Sruuuput…

Dengan celana panjangnya yang tidak rapinya dia cingcingkan hampir selutut, laki-laki dengan tiga pasang kumis di pipi itu duduk lesehan dengan gaya orang di warung. Itu masih mending tapi ketika melihatnya bertelanjang dada membuatnya tak mirip dengan siapa pun selain gembel.

Gembel itu menoleh ke arahku dengan mulutnya yang sedang terisi oleh cup ramen.

Hanya sesaat kami bertukar pandangan sebelum aku memutusnya dengan berkata.

"Ternyata hanya kau saja, Naruto?"

Mendengar itu Naruto melemparkan pandangan tidak suka padaku setelah menyereput ramennya.

"Kenapa? Ada keluhan?"

Kalau aku disuruh menuliskan semua keluhanku padamu, sangat dipastikan semuanya bisa memenuhi kedua sisi kertas F4.

Dan by the way itu masih bisa bertambah. Kalau aku beneran mengatakannya dia pasti akan sangat bangga.

Tak lama setelah kedatanganku, aku menemukan suara kaki-kaki berdatangan kemari, dan ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa saja di luar pintu aku mendapati beberapa wajah dengan wajah Issei berada paling depan.

"Hey, minggir kau dari pintu masuk."

Dia datang dan berkata dengan nada kurang ajar seakan-akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang tolol. Ada apa dengan muka selayaknya atasan itu, minta di tonjok ya?

"Bagus. Semuanya sudah datang."

Seperti yang dikatakan Azazel barusan semuanya sudah lengkap. Dan orang-orang itu berbondong masuk ke kamar Issei yang sangat sempit ini. Mulai dari dia, kelompokku, kelompok Gremory, plus...

"Hai sayang."

"..."

Aku ingin pura-pura tidak melihat, tapi gadis berambut hitam twintail di depanku yang tersenyum sangat manis itu bukan hanya sekedar setan atau alien. Dia adalah gabungan dari keduanya.

Rupanya masalah yang kami hadapi beneran genting sampai-sampai Serafall turun tangan untuk datang kemari.

Aku tidak heran, mengingat apa yang kulihat tadi itu adalah wajar. Kota Kyoto hampir saja hancur. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi aku bersyukur ternyata semuanya sekarang baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temui, Azazel-chan?"

Langsung ke intinya, tanpa memikirkan basa-basi Serafall bertanya dan begitulah dimulainya pertemuan malam ini.

"Yah, seperti yang sudah kau dengar di perjalanan wisata kita yang indah ini kita tengah mengalami bencana. Seorang laki-laki gila pengguna tombak suci yang mampu membunuh tuhan, penyihir muda berbakat sekaligus pengendali kabut Lost dimension, dan bocah pemilik Annihilation Maker. Tiga penjahat dengan tiga sacret gear terkuat sedang mengacau di kota ini. Tak hanya mereka, ada juga keturunan dari seorang pendekar pedang, Siegfried, Heracles, dan Jeane. Mereka semuanya adalah teroris yang tergabung di Chaos Bridege sebagai golongan pahlawan. Aku, Rossweisse, dan kelompok Gremory bertarung dengan meraka siang tadi, dan harus kuakui bahwa aku kwalahan menghadapinya. Ditambah sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman pada golongan Youkai Kyoto yang mengakibatkan beberapa dari kita sempat di serang."

Malaikat berandal itu mengumumkan berbagai hal mengejutkan secara bertubi-tubi dengan santainya. Informasi-informasinya itu semua benar, yang tidak benar adalah cara orang ini menyampaikannya. Setidaknya atur urutannya agar tak tampak menegangkan.

Oleh informasi yang dibeberkan Azazel untuk beberapa saat ruangan dihuni keheningan. Tomoe yang berada di sampingku berkata dengan enggan.

"I-itu tadi luar biasa. Sayangnya, a-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Diam saja kau. Lagian jika kau berkata aku yakin itu hanyalah suatu yang tidak berguna.

"Cao-cao pemegang tombak terkuat? Seperti apa orangnya?"

Di sisi lain Saji yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dengan insiden-insiden yang telah terjadi berkerut dalam rasa penasaran.

"Dia pasti seorang pria bernama Cao-cao dan membawa tombak."

Naruto menduga pertanyaan Saji dengan cepat.

"Oi oi tidak mungkin kan kalau dia bernama Kawaguchi Taro," kataku.

Bahkan meski belum pernah bertemu dengannya aku sudah tahu itu. Lagian, kau kan sudah berhadapan langsung dengannya siang tadi bersama kelompok Gremory.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang Naruto sudah memakai bajunya. Aku bertanya-tanya sejak kapan di melakukannya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau temukan, Sasuke?" Azazel, dia menanyakan ini pasti karena sudah diberitahu Yuuto.

"Hn, tepatnya di Kiyomizu-dera. Waktu itu aku sedang mengejar sesuatu hingga membawaku kesana?"

"Apa yang kau kejar?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih menyelidikinya. Tapi yang satu ini sepertinya berbahaya."

Aku mengatakan ini karena sampai sekarang semenjak aku berada di dunia ini tak ada satu eksistensi pun yang bermain-main denganku pernah lolos dariku.

Azazel tampaknya berpikir sesuatu, tapi dia lalu kembali berkata.

"Ini belum jelas. Sebaiknya kita kesampingkan dulu masalah ini. Tapi aku telah mengerahkan sejumlah malaikat jatuh bawahanku untuk mencari orang-orang mencurigakan. Kita tidak tahu jumlah musuh yang sebenarnya, apa yang kita lawan tadi sudah semuanya atau masih ada yang lain. Dan bahkan kekuatan mereka juga masih belum jelas, kita belum bisa memprediksinya. Tapi fakta bahwa mereka semua berbahaya itu pasti, jadi berhati-hatilah."

"Aa, aku tahu. Aku juga akan menyelidiki yang satu ini lebih lanjut. Aku hanya mengatakannya untuk memberitahu pada kalian untuk waspada. Bila kalian merasakan perasaan seperti di awasi atau tengah diikuti oleh sesuatu, jangan pernah mencoba mencari atau pun mengejarnya sendiri. Bahkan lebih baik jika kalian membiarkannya dan segera bergabung dengan Azazel atau yang lainnya."

Mendengar itu semuanya mengangguk setuju. Aku belum memberitahukan mereka tentang hal yang disampaikan Sona padaku. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Sebagai contoh, apapun yang mengikuti itu dia mungkin merupakan bagian dari kelompok pahlawan yang dikatakan Azazel, tapi itu juga mungkin anggota golongan lain dari Chaos Bridge, dan bisa jadi di luar dari itu semua. Makanya aku harus menyelidikinya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Azazel, karena situasinya sedang genting kita harus memprioritaskan masalah yang jelas terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu ini yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku bertemu dengan seorang bocah youkai rubah. Dia memiliki bawahan dan menyuruh mereka menyerangku karena mereka mengira aku menculik ibu bocah itu. Dan selanjutnya Yuuto dan Momo datang. Kemudian itu berakhir dengan Naruto yang menghancurkan kota Kyoto replica yang kau katakan."

Meski penjelasanku tidak sepanjang malaikat berandal itu, tapi tetap saja semuanya memperhatikanku dengan serius.

"Hah? Kenapa? Bagimana bisa kau dituduh seperti itu? Apa kau tidak membawa legendaris yang diberikan Kaichou?" Saji tampaknya terkejut dengan perlakuan mereka terhadapku.

"Aku membawanya setiap saat."

"Aku juga diberikan sesuatu yang sama oleh Buchou, rajaku. Tapi seperti yang terjadi, aku tetap saja diserang."

"Aku juga membawanya."

Untuk membantu, Yuuto dan Momo ikut berbicara.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa?"

Saji tampaknya masih tidak percaya, dan ekspresinya bertanya-tanya.

"Itu bisa dipahami. Bocah yang kau maksud itu pasti adalah anak dari pemimpin para Youkai, Yasaka si rubah berekor Sembilan? Dan golongan pahlawanlah yang telah menculiknya. Tanpa pemimpin, para Youkai sekarang ini pasti sedang kebingungan dengan keberadaan lawan, itu sebabnya mereka sempat mendugamu?"

Begitu. Itu menjawab pertanyaan yang ada. Lagi setelahnya, ternyata ada kyuubi selain Naruto disini. Aku bertanya-tanya apa itu memang mirip dengan kyuubi yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto.

"Um, kalau begitu biar aku yang menangani masalah ini," semua orang menoleh pada Serafall, "setelah mendengar berita tentang kalian iblis-iblis yang sedang menjalani karya wisata telah diserang oleh mitologi lain sempat membuat aku dan Maou lainnya berspekulasi mengenai beberapa kemungkinan. Karenanya, sebagai Leviathan aku datang kemari untuk mengurusi masalah ini. Aku akan menemui mereka segera."

Andai saja Sona disini, dia pasti akan terpukau oleh kakaknya. Itu pidato yang cantik, meski tidak secantik Sona.

Kalau diingat, tugas Serafall sebagai Maou memang sering berhubungan dengan masalah Foreign Affairs. Aku lupa apa namanya.

Oke masalah ini akan segera beres, lanjut dimasalah satunya.

"Sekarang tinggal masalah golongan pahlawan. Kita belum tahu mereka berniat melakukan apa dengan menculik Kyuubi. Jadi aku akan menyelidiki hal ini dan hal-hal yang belum diketahui lainnya. Juga jaga diri kalian, sampai momen kalian pulang ke rumah, piknik sekolah tetaplah piknik sekolah."

.

.

.

TBC


	22. Arch Khusus : Sasuke di Kyoto bagian IV

Judul : Sialnya bagi Uchiha Sasuke, beruntungnya untuk Ishihara Murayama.

Aroma embun yang masih basah mengusir hasrat ingin tidurku. Temperaturnya agak sedikit dingin. Itu disebut wajar karena tempatnya memang daerah daratan tinggi. Aku sedang menunggu di central gate dari hotel. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, dan yang kulakukan di atas kasurku adalah berguling ke sana ke mari karena insiden memalukan yang terjadi.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul. Tapi cahayanya dengan tidak sabar sudah mencoba mengintip di sepanjang garis horizon ufuk timur. Warna kuning dan orange tersebut berpadu untuk bersinar terang sebagai perwujudan dari keindahan yang sedang di nanti.

Tak peduli apa yang kupikirkan pemandangan itu normal terjadi setiap hari di waktu pagi. Yang tidak normal adalah keberadaanku yang mencoba tuk menyambutnya.

Tapi tentunya ada alasan pasti yang membuatku harus stand by dari pagi buta di sini. Dan harusnya ini sudah saatnya berakhir, kegiatan menungguku ini.

Aku baru ingin mengeluh, tapi sesuatu yang kukeluhkan baru saja mencapai penglihatanku.

Datang dengan seragam yang aku sudah hampir bosan melihatnya, dia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa yang caranya sama sekali tak membuatnya bisa cepat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Yah, itu adalah keterlambatan gadis ini.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah sampai dan meminta maaf padaku adalah membungkuk dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Dia terlihat kesusahan melakukannya, dan aku melihatnya sedikit berkeringat di wajahnya.

Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang kumiliki dari saku blazerku lalu kutodongkan padanya.

Mendapati itu di hadapannya, Murayama tertegun. Dia melirik padaku seperti memastikannya.

"Gunakan ini."

Setelah aku menkonfirmasi bukannya malah segera mengambil sapu tangan itu, tanpa mengeluarkan suara dia malah menegakan tubuhnya ke arahku dan memejamkan matanya. Dengan agak ragu wajahnya agak condong kepadaku, dan mimiknya seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Uwaah… merepotkan -_-

Aba-aba itu, itu tandanya. Tapi sejujurnya aku agak terkejut dengan keberaniannya memintaku.

Sayangnya aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku mengusap pipi Murayama yang lembut itu dengan gerakanku yang tidak kalah lembutnya. Dia tersenyum, dia terlihat termanjakan karenanya.

Sambil mengarahkan sapu tanganku ke sisi wajahnya yang lain, aku mengingat-ngingat kembali hal yang terjadi semalam.

Waktu itu di onsen. Selepas diskusi kami mengenai kelompok pahlawan, aku pergi ke mari mengikuti siswa lainnya yang telah pergi duluan sejak habis santap makan malam.

Hotel menyediakan pemandian air panas dengan aksen tradisional. Tempatnya adalah di luar ruangan. Jadi dengan mendongkak kita akan di sambut oleh hamparan langit malam yang di hiasi bintang-bintang. Kepulan uap air panas yang tersebar dapat dilihat.

Saat itu hampir seluruh badanku telah tenggelam di kolam dan diriku bersandar dengan nyaman di tepi. Aku menaruh handuk kecilku di atas wajahku yang kubiarkan terlentang pasrah seraya diriku menikmati sensasi hangat yang diterima oleh setiap pori-pori kulitku.

Benar-benar sangat nyaman sehingga mendorong hasratku untuk melenguh.

Sementara itu.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, Matsuda?"

"Matsumoto! Kepalamu! Jangan menutupi lubangnya dengan kepalamu!"

"Kalian, aku juga ingin lihat!"

"Hoi! Trio mesum! Berikan aku ruang!"

"Jangan panggil aku mesum! Dasar kau duren mesum!"

Ada pagar bamboo pembatas terbentang di sini yang menjadi pembatas antara onsen untuk pria dan wanita. Jadi tepat di balik pagar bamboo tersebut terdapat sejumlah gadis-gadis dari sekolah kami yang tengah menikmati pemandian air panas hotel ini selayaknya diriku.

Dan karena eksistensi mereka yang telah pasti, beberapa laki-laki seperti Naruto, Issei dan dua teman mesumnya juga beberapa siswa lainnya kini telah berebutan tempat dan mengeremuni sebuah lubang kecil yang di temukan salah satu dari mereka tadi.

Disini aku hanya berpikir betapa tidak bergunanya kelakukan mereka.

"Ya ampun, mereka benar-benar tidak dewasa ya."

"Huh?"

Bukan aku yang mengatakannya.

Aku mengambil handuk di wajahku dan mecoba mengintip siapa yang berbicara. Laki-laki berambut pirang asal-asalan yang berdiri gagah dan bergaya elegan sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di masing-masing pinggangnya itu adalah Saji. Dengan hanya berbalut handuk kecil untuk menutupi benda pusakanya sampai separuh paha, dia lanjut berkata.

"Wanita ada untuk dicintai. Bukan hanya alat-pembuat-anak."

"Saji."

Aku seperti melihat banyak kerlipan cahaya memantik di sekitar laki-laki itu berdiri. Aku tak yakin itu semacam aura kebijaksanaan yang terpancar atau semacamnya tapi jujur itu sangat mempesona.

Untuk sesaat itu aku tertegun karenanya.

"Baiklah, itu sudah dikatakan."

Namun semua kesan tersebut dipecahkan seketika ketika dia tersenyum padaku sekilas lalu seolah-olah mendapat panggilan _it's time to show_ dia berlari dengan kencangnya sambil membawa suara "woooo! Biarkan aku juga melihatnya"ke arah kerumunan para pengintip.

"Apa-apaan itu! Kau kira apa itu seorang Budha?!"

Umpatanku aku teriakan padanya tapi seolah tak mendengarnya dia tak merespon dan terus fokus mengintip dengan wajah mesumnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Dia dengan mudahnya membuat mood liburanku yang baru saja memuncak di atas kini jatuh ke bawah.

Aku pergi meninggalkan para laki-laki mesum itu dengan beranjak dari kolam. Menghabiskan waktu lebih lama disini percuma selama ketenangan tak bisa kudapatkan.

Awalnya ku kira aku akan langsung pergi dari area pemandian, tapi untuk sesaat aku berhenti karena sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Itu seperti benda yang familiar bagiku, dan itu tergeletak di tepi batu kolam.

Langsung saja kukatakan, itu adalah legendaris milikku yang diberikan Sona.

Aku lupa kalau aku sempat membawanya dan tidak kusimpan di kamarku.

Baiklah, aku tinggal mengambilnya saja.

Niatnya sih begitu.

Tapi hanya satu langkah aku mulai mendekat, seekor monyet datang dan mengambilnya. Dia membawanya pergi lari.

Monyet itu tidak cepat sama sekali tapi kenyataan bahwa dia sudah terbiasa dengan tempat ini dan diriku yang lupa kalau disini licin membuatku terpeleset dan kehilangannya saat aku mencoba untuk menangkapnya.

"Sialan."

Ketika aku berdiri kembali monyet itu telah jauh dari jangkauanku. Dia seakan-akan sedang mencoba mempermainkanku karena bukannya langsung pergi kabur membawa barang yang dia ambil tapi dia malah mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat kesialanku dan ketika aku aku memulai kembali niatku untuk menangkapnya dia segera pergi.

Aku tak ingin membiarkannya lolos maka dari itu aku menyusulnya. Aku mengikuti ke mana dia pergi dan itu masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja aku seharusnya tahu kemana aku pergi karena aku melewati tempat ini sebelum ke pemandian air panas outdoor ini tapi selanjutnya aku sudah tidak sadar dimana dia mencoba membawaku.

Dan yang paling kusayangkan kenapa aku tidak melihat-melihat dulu tempat apa ini.

"Kyaa!"

Begitu aku sadar itu sudah menjadi kacau.

Tempatku sekarang adalah sebuah ruangan yang berisi deretan loker di setiap tepinya. Aku tahu tempat ini karena sebelum ke pemandian air panas aku menyimpan pakaianku di tempat semacam ini.

Tapi satu perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah ini adalah ruangan khusus perempuan. Dilihat dari aromanya, tatanannya, juga barang-barang di sekitarnya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku sangat yakin adalah karena aku melihatnya sendiri.

Meski hanya ada satu, tapi tak salah lagi yang sedang aku temui sekarang adalah gadis.

Kulit putih porselen yang terlihat sangat lembut dan tanpa noda setitik pun. Lengkungan dada sampai ke pinggul yang langsing sehingga begitu enak dipandang. Rambut hitam kecoklatan yang tergerai dan agak sedikit berantakan. Dan wajah manisnya yang terlihat sangat terkejut itu merona merah dengan sangat pekat.

Semua total terekspos.

Dan aku juga sepenuhnya sadar, bahwa keadaan ku juga sama dengannya.

Dia juga bisa melihatku dan bahkan sekarang dia melihatku, yang tak mengenakan sehelai benang apapun.

"U…Uchiha-kun…"

Aku tahu siapa gadis ini begitu dia memanggil namaku.

"Murayama! Ada apa! Kenapa kau menjerit?"

Belum sempat aku bereaksi terhadap Murayama yang tadi memanggil namaku, derap langkah kaki-kaki yang terdengar tergesa-gesa mendekat cepat dan pintu terbuka.

Namun sebelum orang di luar sana memeriksa apa yang terjadi di dalam, aku segera masuk ke dalam loker yang sedang di buka Murayama dan aku menariknya ke dalam sekalian.

"Loh, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini?"

"Tuh kan sudah kubilang suara tadi hanya perasaanmu saja, Katase."

"Tapi… aku beneran mendengarnya…"

Bahkan meski sudah jelas-jelas dia tidak bisa menemukan siapa pun disini, siapa pun mereka yang ada di luar sana mereka masih saja berbicara dan berlama-lama disini.

Mereka tidak memikirkan bagaimana keadaanku yang sedang terjepit di dalam loker bersama seorang gadis dengan keadaan kami yang sama-sama telanjang.

Jadi rasanya begini, yang normalnya biasa aja, kini kesensitifan semua indra ku tiba-tiba melonjak. Sensasi lembut dan kenyal yang terasa di beberapa bagian tubuhku benar-benar membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang tersentuh. Hidungku tak dapat terlepas dari keharuman rambut Murayama yang juga menggelitik. Lalu pandanganku tak dapat bergeming dari manik kuning lembut miliknya yang jaraknya terlampau dekat.

Kami berdua membisu pada momen ini, tapi aku masih bisa berlagak tenang.

"Maaf."

Aku mengatakan itu untuk membuatnya tenang tapi mendengar suara yang pertama kali ini kukeluarkan malah membuatnya tambah tegang.

"U-Uchiha-kun, sempit."

"Aku tahu, tahanlah sebentar."

"Kamu menginjak kakiku."

"Oh maaf."

"Badanmu terlalu menempel padaku."

"Mau gimana lagi."

Keadaan loker yang tertutup membuat semuanya tampak gelap tapi sesungguhnya itu bukanlah masalah karena aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bagian tak nyamannya adalah karena tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk diisi oleh dua orang. Cahaya yang di dapat pun ada tapi hanya sedikit, itu dari tiga lubang bergaris di atas yang mungkin fungsinya sebagai fentilasi.

Disamping semua itu, aku merasakan keberadaan di balik loker ini. Sepertinya teman-teman Murayamalah yang ada disana. Aku bersama Murayama mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Gawat, itu…"

Murayama tampaknya mengetahui siapa mereka.

"Apa salah satunya itu gadis berambut pink yang selalu bersamamu?"

Aku berbisik padanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksinya jika dia menemukan kita berdua di dalam sini."

"Jangan dibayangkan, aku malah jadi ikut membayangkannya."

Karena pernyataanku Murayama tampak panik dan wajahnya tambah memerah sehingga dia mencoba menutupinya.

Memangnya apa yang sedang kau bayangkan sampai wajahmu semerah itu.

Ketika di dalam sini Murayama sudah semakin berpikir tak karuan, perlahan dan perlahan dua orang di luar meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa meninggalkan gelagat kecurigaan sedikit pun hingga pintu pun tertutup dan keadaan ruangan kembali semula, kosong.

Aku membuka loker dengan rasa lega, lalu aku pun keluar dari sini begitu pun dengan Murayama.

"Akhirnya kita bisa keluar dari loker yang sempit itu."

Jujur aku tak ingin mengulanginya, biarkan hal ini menjadi pengalaman. Kini indraku tidak lagi mendeteksi kenikmatan-kenikmatan duniawi itu lagi.

Kecuali mataku.

Itu tidak dapat dihindari karena Murayama masih dalam keadaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia berusaha menutupi bagian-bagian privasinya sebisa mungkin. Wajahnya yang masih sangat memerah tertunduk sehingga aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan maksimal karena ditutupi oleh beberapa poni rambutnya. Dan dia terdiam seribu bahasa.

Atmosfer ini juga membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

"Murayama, kau baik-baik saja."

Suaraku terdengar agak ragu.

Tanpa perlu dijawab tentu saja dia jelas-jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Melihatku telanjang itu pasti sangat berat, dan aku yang dapat melihat tubuhnya tereskpos sangat jelas pasti membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"U-Uciha-kun."

Suara gadis itu terdengar lirih.

Pikiranku mencoba menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya. Mungkin itu semacam teguran dan bahkan aku tak akan terkejut bahwa dia marah padaku. Betapa pun, ini salahku. Aku akan menerima apapun yang dia katakan.

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab."

"Heh?"

Dan yang dia maksud bertanggung jawab adalah memaksaku untuk berkencan dengannya seharian penuh.

Begitulah kenapa sekarang aku berakhir seperti ini bersamanya. Berjalan berdampingan berdua. Tanpa terikat dengan rombongan, kami akan menikmati wisata di Kyoto hanya dengan ditemani satu sama lain.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"

Aku menanyakan ini karena sudah dari tadi sejak kita berangkat dan yang kita lakukan hanyalah berjalan tak tentu arah. Aku tahu setiap jalan yang kami lalui itu tampak indah dan bersih, itu layak dinikmati, tapi kalo hanya berjalan tentunya itu membosankan. Karena itulah aku berharap kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat yang bagus.

"Kita akan naik Roller Coster."

"Kyoto tidak menyediakan tempat seperti itu."

Itu adalah jawaban yang berada di urutan terakhir yang bisa aku duga. Kemungkinan jawaban ini akan keluar adalah 1 banding 6.150.000 dan itu baru saja terjadi. Hebat.

Murayama tiba-tiba berhenti kemudian dia menunjuk sesuatu.

"Itu."

Astaganagabarakala!

Tidak masuk akal juga ada batasnya!

Sejak kapan Disney Land pindah kemari?

Reaksiku ketika melihat kastil tembok putih dan gunung berapi aktif yang memuntahkan atraksi asap itu sudah jelas bukan sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Ayo kita masuk, Uchiha-kun."

Tapi sepertinya Murayama tak menyadarinya. Itu terlihat jelas ketika bagaimana dia mengajak ke sana dengan polosnya dan memasang wajah yang sangat riang. Aku dengan langkah tak pasti mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami berdiri di antrian yang sedang menunggu di pintu masuk, membeli tiket kemudian menukarkannya menjadi kartu pass, dan masuk ke dalam dari gerbang pintu masuk.

Bagian depan yang terintip dari gerbangnya disambut oleh kincir ria sangat besar nan tinggi. Ketika kami sampai ke semacam plaza, suaraku menyelip keluar. Ada bangunan-bangunan ala barat yang terjajar di sepanjang jalan dengan kastil tembok putih nya di belakang.

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan Murayama menerobos setiap kerumunan menuju ke arah satu wahana yang diincar-incarnya, wahana yang memiliki antrian terpanjang dibanding wahana lainnya. Yang satu ini tampak jauh berbeda dengan wahana rooler coster umumnya, ada properti-properti mengerikan seperti gunung larva disana, dilihat dari jalurnya itu terlihat sangat ekstrim, dan kecepatannya juga edan. Orang menyebutnya "Pukulan berapi menyakitkan". Nama itu tidak terdengar seperti nama.

"Murayama apa kau benar-benar ingin naik benda ini?"

"Tentu saja!"

Jawaban yang dia berikan tak terdapat sedikit pun keraguan. Gadis ini benar-benar sesuatu.

Seolah-olah menyadari sesuatu Murayama tiba-tiba berhenti kemudian menoleh padaku.

"Apa Uchiha-kun... mm... takut?"

"Takut? Yang benar saja? Ini hanya seperti mainan bagiku. Ayo segera kita selesaikan ini."

Aku terbawa suasana karena pertanyaan Murayama itu sehingga tanpa sadar aku memimpinnya maju ke depan. Di sepanjang antrian berjejer banyak papan peringatan yang sama sekali tak ingin aku baca barang sekilas lalu begitu aku dan Murayama telah duduk berdua di kursi penumpang yang paling depan, kata pengantar yang diucapkan petugas disini adalah.

"Sasageyo!"

Chisshhh

Kereta pun mulai berlari.

Singkat cerita setelah semuanya. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah melalui sebuah pengalaman yang menjadi ingatan terburukku selama di dunia DxD ini.

Kepalaku puyeng macem dikocok vodca sebotol penuh.

Efek benda yang disebut Pukulan Berapi Menyakitkan itu benar-benar tak karuan.

"Uchiha-kun, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Murayama yang bersamaku tampak begitu khawatir melihat keadaanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Itu pertanyaan bod—uuuuuueeeeeeeeeekkhh!"

Mulai dari langkah kaki yang ringan hingga berjongkok untuk muntah di tiang listrik, semua mengalir dengan sangat natural.

"Ya ampun, Uchiha-kun. Benarkah kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Kau ini terlalu khawatir."

"Ucapanmu tidak terlalu meyakinkan kalau mukamu terlihat pucat dan di ujung bibirmu ada bekas muntahan."

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Ini bukan muntahan, ini Angel's tears."

"Malaikat mana yang menitihkan air mata asam begitu."

Benar juga ya, lagian aku kan iblis.

"Uchiha-kun, sudahlah. Kita istirahat dulu ya."

Murayama tampak sedikit memelas dalam permohonannya. Seolah dia mencoba menaruh lebih rasa pengertiannya terhadapku. Melihat ini aku pun mengangguk.

"Hn."

Kemudian kami mencari tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat. Kami duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia di dekat air mancur.

"Maaf. Kamu seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Uchiha-kun."

Berpura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang sudah sangat tidak layak dipraktekkan karena bagaiman pun Murayama sudah mengetahuinya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bersikap terang-terangan dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

"Wahana itu tidak seharusnya beroperasi di taman hiburan ini. Bukankah itu terlalu bahaya."

"Tapi itu menyenangkan."

Oke terserah apa katanya, yang penting aku ingin jauh-jauh dari benda-benda semacam itu.

"Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar."

"Um, baiklah."

Murayama mengangguk atas permintaan kecilku.

Aku merasa sangat lemas sehingga tubuhku terkulai sepenuhnya pada sandaran. Matakku tampak menerawang ke depan tapi sebenarnya pandanganku kosong dan tidak fokus ke sana. Dan aku masih merasakan sisa-sisa keringat dingin mengalir di punggungku.

Karena aku benar-benar tak bertenaga, aku sampai butuh bahu murayama yang duduk di sampingku untuk menyandarkan kepalaku.

Aku merasakan tubuh gadis ini menegang. Dia tidak berkomentar apapun ketika aku memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Maaf membuatmu harus mengurusku seperti ini," kataku.

Yah jujur, seharusnya aku malu berada di posisi ini, tapi aku sudah tidak dapat merasakan malu sejak aku dipermalukan habis-habisan oleh rooler coster itu tadi.

Setelah permintaan maafku yang mendadak tadi, seketika Murayama sudah tak lagi tegang. Dia menjadi agak rileks sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa," kemudian dia tertawa geli, "Kamu ini. Masa bisa kalah sih hanya naik rooler coster seperti itu? Apa kamu benar-benar laki-laki?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Bukankah semalam kau sudah melihatnya sendiri?"

Dan dia kembali menegang.

"Uchiha-kun mesum!"

"Jangan memanggilku mesum. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapanku."

"Te-tentu saja salah. Lagian kenapa semalam Uchiha-kun datang ke kamar ganti perempuan. Jika bukan mesum lalu apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, waktu itu aku sedang mengejar seekor monyet yang mengambil barangku."

"Bohong. Bilang saja sejujurnya, kamu ingin mengintipku kemarin."

"Buat apa coba?"

"Semua laki-lakikan seperti itu!"

"Jangan membuatku mewakili semua laki-laki."

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menikah huuu..."

"Heh? Kenapa kau menangis? Aku kan sudah bertanggung jawab?"

Tiba-tiba saja Murayama mewek nggak jelas. Aku yakin itu tidak seperti dia benar-benar menangis.

Selagi gadis ini terus berlagak seperti itu, aku tak sengaja melihat segerombolan anak SMA yang familiar bagiku.

"Hey, Murayama. Bukankah mereka teman-temanmu."

"Heh? Mana?"

Dan sepertinya mereka sudah menyadari kami. Mereka terlihat sangat terkejut melihat ke arah kami dan buru-buru datang kemari.

"Kita harus pergi," kata Murayama panik.

Aku mulai paham situasinya. Akan jadi masalah jika mereka sukses memastikan bahwa yang mereka lihat ini adalah benar kami. Hal merepotkan pertama mereka pasti akan menginterogasi kami dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak berguna. Lalu jika sampai mereka memiliki impresi yang salah tentang kami, aku yakin dalam waktu cepat sekolah kami akan heboh. Dan selanjutnya seperti yang biasa kulihat di manga, Murayama mungkin akan di bully oleh gadis-gadis yang iri padanya atau semacam itu.

Kami berdua memiliki inisiatif yang sama. Kami segera beranjak dari tempat duduk kami dan pergi kemana pun supaya mereka tak lagi dapat menemukan kami.

Kami berlari dan berlari ke satu area ke area lainnya.

"Apa mereka mengejar kita?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sebenarnya yang kami lakukan hanya berlari tanpa memastikan mereka sedikit pun.

Aku menoleh ke arah Murayama. Dia tertawa, "ini menyenangkan!"

Apanya yang menyenangkan, padahal tadi dia mewek.

Tapi sepertinya yang dia katakan adalah jujur. Saat momen itu terjadi, wajahnya tampak seperti bercahaya. Begitu cerah bagaikan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Dia melepaskan seluruh perasaannya dengan berekpresi terang-terangan. Dia terlihat benar-benar senang. Aku bertanya-tanya apa dia biasanya memang semanis ini.

Kami berhenti begitu dirasa ini sudah cukup. Murayama terengah-engah tampak seperti dia hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Dia melihatku agak terheran-heran, "bahkan setelah berlari tergesa-gesa dengan cukup jauh seperti tadi kamu tidak merasa capek, Uchiha-kun?"

"Tidak juga. Aku haus sekarang."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke situ."

Murayama melingkari lenganku dan mencoba menarikku ke sebuah kedai tapi aku menahannya.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sana?"

"Apa yang salah?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja apa-apaan tumpukan kotoran raksasa itu?"

"Kotoran?" tanya gadis itu heran. Kemudian ketika dia menoleh ke atas kedai dia menjadi paham, "bentuknya memang mirip, tapi itu toko es krim."

"Toko es krim?"

"Kamu belum pernah makan es krim?"

"Sebenarnya itu makanan atau minuman?"

"Mmm... itu agak rumit, bahkan sampai sekarang untukku sendiri itu belum jelas," Murayama tampak berangan-angan sejenak, "pokoknya itu rasanya enak. Ayo coba saja."

Ketika dia kembali menuntunku ke kedai tersebut, aku menurut sekedarnya.

Yang kuhampiri ini adalah kedai kecil pada umumnya di sekitar sini. Di atas kedai ada semacam properti berbentuk kerucut runcing terbalik yang pucuknya di isi oleh replika yang bentuknya mirip dengan kotoran tapi berwarna putih. Lalu aku dikasih benda yang serupa oleh Murayama setelah dia memesan ke penjualnya.

"Jadi ini namanya es krim?"

Aku agak terpukau dengan wujudnya. Itu agak mewah jika dibandingkan replika raksasanya. Yang satu ini terlihat mengkilat dan warnanya bercampur mulai dari putih, merah muda dan cokelat. Lalu kusadari bahwa kerucut di bawahnya itu adalah semacam kerupuk.

"Iya, coba rasakan," Murayama mengangguk dengan bangga.

Mengikuti sarannya, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun aku coba memakannya. Aku memulainya dari bagian pucuk, dengan mengunyahnya.

Mulut Murayama menganga, dan dia memandangku dengan cara yang sama denganku memandang kepala botak Dedy Carboser.

Tak sampai sedetik aku sadar apa yang mungkin dipikirnya. Itu terjadi ketika secara tiba-tiba gigiku serasa disengat oleh rasa ngilu yang amat sangat. Es krim yang kumakan memiliki struktur yang sangat lembut dan sensasinya benar-benar dingin. Setiap kali gigiku bersentuhan dengannya aku merasakan rasa ngilu di gigiku semakin menjadi.

Kemudian Murayama tertawa lumayan keras.

"Hahahaha, ya ampun, Uchiha-kun. Kamu lucu sekali," air mata menggenang di pelupuknya dan dia langsung menyekanya, "kamu tidak seharusnya memakannya seperti itu. Lihat aku."

Aku mulai memerhatikan Murayama. Bibirnya yang tipis itu terbuka guna mengeluarkan lidahnya kemudian dia mulai menjilati benda bernama es krim itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku mengerti kurang lebih. Selanjutnya aku mulai mempraktekkan hal yang sama. Hanya seketika lidahku mengecap kelembutan es krim ini, aku langsung bisa merasakan kenikmatannya. Ada rasa manis yang bervariasi.

"Ini lumayan," komentarku.

"Baguslah," katanya lalu kembali tertawa, "kamu seharusnya melihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat memakan es krim itu tadi."

Gadis ini sudah menertawakanku lebih dari tiga kali dalam sehari. Dia orang kedua setelah Naruto yang bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini.

Tapi harus ku akui aku menikmati kencan kami hari ini. Banyak hal yang baru dan cukup menyenangkan terjadi. Kejujuranku menyalur ke gestur tubuhku. Itulah mengapa aku mengulum seulas senyum.

Kemudian setelah memakan es krim bersama kami lanjut menaiki wahana-wahana yang disediakan di taman bermain ini. Sebenarnya aku agak heran karena hampir semua wahana di sini seolah-olah memang disetting untuk menyengsarakanku. Apa direkturnya memang sengaja? Apa dia punya dendam padaku?

Oleh sebab itu, tiap kali aku selesai mencoba sebuah wahana, aku selalu membutuhkan waktu dua kali lipat lama aku mencoba wahana itu hanya untuk aku gunakan beristirahat.

Disisi lain Murayama berbeda. Dia juga memiliki rasa heran, namun rasa heran tersebut ia taruh padaku. Dia terheran-heran dengan bagaimana aku bisa tak berdaya seperti itu setiap kali mencoba sebuah wahana. Mengingat aku bahkan mampu bertahan dalam pertarungan melawan perampok, begitu katanya.

Jadi ketika waktu pun telah menunjukan pukul tiga lebih aku dan Murayama hanya bisa menyelesaikan empat wahana bermain terhitung bersama rooler coster tadi sebagai yang pertama.

Sekarang sepertinya sudah merupakan akhir dari kencan ini. Namun bagaimana pun semua tergantung keputusan Murayama.

Sebagai penutup saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam salah satu gerbong dari kincir ria yang kami naiki. Gerbong ini membawa kami tinggi sekali mengikuti rotasi kincir ria.

"Wah, indahnya," Murayama berdecak kagum selagi mesin ini terus berputar perlahan.

"Hn."

Aku mengakui yang dikatakan gadis ini. Dari ketinggian ini kami bisa melihat bagaimana area taman bermain jika dilihat dari udara, dan ketika gerbongnya semakin menggantung lebih tinggi bahkan kami bisa melihat indahnya kota Kyoto. Aku suka bangunan-bangunan modern yang masih beraksen tradisional itu.

"Anoo…"

Aku melirik ketika sepertinya Murayama ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku. Gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu dan dia memandangku cemas-cemas.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Senang nggak?"

"Ya."

"..."

"..."

Dan pembicaraanpun berakhir.

Yah, memang seperti itu. Tidak hanya sekali, selama kencan kami terkandang aku mendapati Murayama yang masih gugup padaku. Kurang lebih aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya padaku sehingga membuatnya masih kesulitan untuk menghilangkan tingkah groginya terhadapku.

"Apa masih ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Selain taman bermain ini?"

"Heh?" Murayama agak tersentak, kemudian dia buru-buru berpikir. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai berkata, "jika harus jujur, sebenarnya masih ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin aku kunjungi bersamamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kiyomizu-dera."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa gadis ini begitu ingin pergi ke tempat itu dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk menanyakannya.

"Kita masih punya waktu. Ayo kita ke sana."

Murayama terlihat gembira dan dia mengangguk semangat, "iya!"

.

O.o

.

Terletak di atas gunung yang tertutupi pohon-pohonan di sebelah timur kota Kyoto, kuil Kiyomizudera sungguh megah. Kau dapat mencapai kuil tersebut dengan mendaki jalan menanjak yang sempit, dipenuhi dengan toko-toko di sepanjang jalan.

Kuil Kiyomizudera dibangun pada tahun 1633 tanpa menggunakan paku sekalipun. Kualitas kayu dan teknik pembangunan kuil Kiyomizudera inilah yang membuat kuil ini tetap berdiri dengan gagah di ketinggian. Kau dapat menyaksikan keindahan seluruh ruangan kuil, melihat kota Kyoto di kejauhan, atau menikmati keindahan bunga sakura dan moiji di musim gugur.

Dua paragraf di atas adalah deskripsi kuil Kiyomizudera yang aku copy paste di internet.

Jika kau masih kurang puas dengan penjelasannya cari sendiri sana.

Tapi bagaimana pun kuil itu memang sangat populer dan disinilah aku bersama Murayama berada sekarang.

"Waah, menabjubkan!"

Meletakkan tangannya di atas pagar, Murayama terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Itu adalah tontonan yang berisikan pegunungan dan isi Kyoto yang digarisi dengan warna khas masim gugur.

"Uchiha-kun, ayo kita berfoto bersama."

Murayama mengambil keluar kamera digitalnya dari kantongnya. Kamera kecil ini sudah dia gunakan berkali-kali selama kencan kami. Aku penasaran sudah ada berapa banyak foto di penyimpanannya.

"Baiklah, berikan itu kemari."

"Bukan, maksudku seperti biasa."

Ketika aku meminta kamera tersebut, Murayama menolaknya kemudian dia berdiri di sampingku. Dia lalu menghadapkan kameranya ke arah kami dan memposisikannya, siap untuk menekan tombol jepretnya.

Jadi ini yang dia maksud seperti biasa. Memangnya sejak kapan ini menjadi biasa?

"Mendekatlah, kalau tidak nanti tidak akan muat."

Dengan perlahan jarak antara aku dan Murayama menghilang. Tepat saat dia mendekat, lengan kami berdempetan.

"Ini dia!"

Ckrek!

Datang dari tombol jepretnya adalah sebuah suara elektronik yang sangat kecil.

"Selesai, mari kita lihat."

Murayama memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya. Yang terlihat adalah sosok Murayama yang tersennyum manis dan terlihat alami dan aku yang memasang wajah yang terlihat datar. Jelas aku terlihat menganggu

Tapi menurutku itu sebuah foto yang bagus.

"Jadi kau ingin lakukan apa disini?" tanyaku pada Murayama yang masih memperhatikan hasil fotonya dengan gembira. Dia menoleh ketika aku bertanya. Sejenak dia diam.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

Setelah mengatakan seperti itu, Murayama menarik tanganku dan menuntunku ke suatu tempat.

Lalu kami akhirnya sampai di vihara yang berbeda tapi masih dalam satu kawasan yang sama. Disini mengharuskan kami melepaskan alas kaki kami. Disana juga ada sebuah tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Aku mengintip ke dasar tangga, dan kalau saja aku bukan iblis menurutku ini sudah cukup gelap untuk membuatmu menabrakkan kepalamu ke tembok.

"Uchiha-kun."

"Huh?" aku menoleh ketika Murayama memanggil.

"Aku ingin kamu menutup matamu selagi habis ini kita berjalan."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu melakukannya."

Entah apa yang terjadi Murayama terlihat sangat serius sekarang ini. Dia seperti sedang mengincar sesuatu. Tapi disamping itu dia terlihat sangat berharap akan sesuatu sehingga ketika dia memohon padaku aku seperti tidak punya kekuatan untuk tidak mengikutinya.

"Baiklah."

Sebenarnya tidak peduli kau menutup mata atau tidak kegelapan pekat itu tidak akan berubah. tapi menuruti Murayama aku menutup penglihatanku.

Selanjutnya aku merasakan telapak tanganku di genggam.

Aku masih belum bisa menembak apa yang mungkin dipikirkan gadis ini. Karena itulah yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menuruti keinginan kecilnya selagi hal itu masih bisa aku lakukan.

Aku membalas genggamannya.

Jari-jari kami saling bertaut. Ini seperti kami terhubung. Kami seakan bisa mempercayakan diri kami satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita masuk."

"Hn."

Kami menuruni anak tangganya dan saat itu aku merasakan kegelapan disana datang menyelimuti. Ini semakin meyakinkan kami untuk tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan kami. Ini juga memungkinkan kami untuk juga kehilangan arah kami.

Tapi karena indera penglihatan yang menghilang, disinilah keempat indera yang lain menjadi lebih dari biasanya. Bukan hanya indera pendengarku yang berambah tajam karena kehampaan ini tapi indera perasaku juga mulai bertambah sensitif.

Saat kami memperkikis jarak dengan melangkah setapak demi setapak, kami memastikan bahwa di depan sana ada tanah untuk dipijaki dengan kaki kami.

Sejak aku melangkah saat pertama, disitulah aku mulai merasakan perbedaan suhu karena itu begitu terasa di telapak kaki kami. Tanpa memikirkan itu semua, kami terus maju.

Aku berpikir itu semua memang sudah terlalu berada dalam kendali kami tapi sayangnya itu tidak.

"Kyah!"

Tubuhku reflek melakukan segala yang perlu dilakukan ketika aku mendengar seruan Murayama. Genggamanku terhadap Murayama mengerat lalu mataku terbuka dan langsung melirik samping dengan cepat. Kemudian ketika mataku menemukan sebuah penglihatan di mana Murayama sedang kehilangan keseimbangannya karena tersandung sesuatu, aku menarik lenganku yang menggenggam telapak tangan Murayama sehingga tubuhnya berhenti jatuh dan sedikit berbalik dan saat itu tanganku yang satunya bergerak meraih punggungnya.

Kelopak mata Murayama terbuka dan iris kami bertemu.

Dia tepat berada di bawahku. Normalnya aku tidak memikirkan hal semacam ini tapi kami membuat banyak sekali kontak tubuh. Meski masih tertutupi seragamnya, aku bisa merasakan punggung Murayama di tanganku dan telapak tanganku meremas lengannya yang lembut dan menggenggam telapak tangan kecilnya. Kegelapan itu entah kenapa menjadi begitu jelas.

Kecelakan tadi terjadi dan diatasi sangat cepat, tapi moment yang terjadi sekarang berasa begitu lama.

"Kita gagal."

Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Murayama yang menghilangkannya.

Suaranya cukup datar tapi itu tidak terisi kekecewaan seperti yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Apa yang gagal?"

Aku masih belum begitu paham dengan apa yang coba dilakukannya. Sehinga kuputusakan untuk bertanya sekarang.

"Maaf ya Uchiha-kun," gesturenya meminta berdiri jadi aku ikut membantunya.

Kembali dalam posisi semula, Murayama langsung berbalik dan kembali berjalan meski tanpaku. Ini menjadi isyarat bagiku untuk mengikutinya di belakang.

"Sejujurnya tadi aku ingin menyembunyikannya."

Kami masih maju berjalan selagi aku mendengarnya. Tak lama suatu cahaya putih yang pekat dan agak remang menyambut kami. Ada satu objek di sana dan itu adalah batu.

"Ini adalah kuil Jishu-jinja, dan disini terdapat 2 batu yang dikenal "Batu Buta" dan "Batu Peramal Cinta."

Kemungkinan batu-batu itulah yang dimaksud omong kosongnya.

"Konon kabarnya dengan menutup mata dan berjalan sepanjang 100 m menuju Batu Buta ini dan sampai tepat di depannya, maka keinginan kita akan tercapai."

"Jadi itu yang coba kau dapat?"

"Bukan hanya itu," Murayama menggeleng, "disini kita juga dapat mencoba batu peramal cinta," dia lalu menatap sebuah batu yang mungkin dia maksud, "sama halnya, jika kamu tidak bisa sampai kemari sambil menutup matamu atau bahkan melenceng jauh maka kamu masih memikirkan orang lain dihatimu."

Kemudian Murayama berbalik menghadap padaku dan menatapku.

"Uchiha-kun, apa kamu menyukai seseorang?"

Aku tidak pernah sekali pun menduga jika omong kosong yang sedari tadi dia ucapkan itu dapat benar-benar tepat sasaran.

Aku memang menyukai seseorang. Sejak pertama kali hidup disini itu tetap tidak berubah. Dia yang akan selalu hatiku pilih.

Jadi harusnya pertanyaan itu dapat kujawab dengan mudah, dengan cepat, dengan jelas dan sepenuh hati, tanpa keraguan, tanpa pertimbangan, dan tanpa hambatan sedikit dan sekecil apapun.

Namun, saat itu suaraku tak keluar.

"Uchiha-kun..." Murayama memanggilku dengan suara seperti begitu tegar. Dia memasang senyum terbaiknya dan memberikan padaku tatapan yang sangat nyaman. Wajahnya yang saat ini jujur kuakui cukup indah itu diisi oleh rona merah, dan dengan penuh bangga dia berkata padaku, "aku menyukaimu."

Aku tak bisa berbuat atau pun berkata apa-apa sebagai respon yang baik untuknya. Meski pada dasarnya aku memang sudah menduganya entah kenapa ini masih terasa tak bisa kuatasi.

Sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membeku di tempatku.

Pengakuan semacam ini sudah sering kali kudengar, tapi ada hal yang membuat ini berbeda dengan lainnya. Dan itu datang dari berbagai macam sisi.

Sehingga aku juga serasa sedang didesak dan kesulitan untuk bersikap tenang.

"I-itu..." kusadari diriku sedikit gugup, "itu percuma, maaf."

"..."

"Karena seperti yang kau bilang aku memang me—"

"Aku cukup memahaminya," kalimatku dipotong olehnya, "yah, aku tahu..."

Sepertinya dia tak ingin mendengar kalimat selenjutnya yang akan aku katakan. Yah itu seharusnya wajar, dia pasti akan sangat sakit hati mendengarnya langsung seperti itu. Meski pada awalnya dia memang sudah tahu.

Oleh alasan tersebut, yang bisa kupikirkan dari kata-katanya mungkin dia akan menyerah terhadap perasaannya. Karena seperti yang kubilang itu percuma. Tidak ada kesempatan baginya bahkan jika dia benar-benar berniat untuk tetap menyimpan perasaannya. Semua itu...

"... mustahil bagiku."

Benar, seperti yang kuduga. Aku sempat berpikir begitu karena kata-kata tersebut.

Tapi karena anehnya dia tersenyum. Meski terlihat rapuh, dia masih memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tak kalah indah dari sebelumnya. Menatapku dengan sepenuh hati

"Tapi Uchiha-kun, kamu tidak bisa menghentikan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Begitu kata-katanya berlanjut seperti itu, aku seolah-olah menerima tamparan sehingga aku pun sadar.

Aku kembali ingat dengan kebenaran tersebut. Betapa pun kita memiliki posisi yang sama. Aku benar-benar memahami perasaan itu. Apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana pun perasaan Sona saat ini, atau bahkan tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan olehku. Perasaanku padanya tidak bisa dihentikan begitu saja. Murama memberikan pesan itu melalui kata-katanya.

Dengan semua itu sudah cukup meyakinkanku bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya sangatlah tulus.

"Apa kau serius dengan perasaanmu?"

Tapi aku tetap mencoba mengujinya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Dia tak tergoyahkan.

Tanpa sengaja sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat, "terima kasih. Kalau begitu juga mau bagaimana lagi," kataku sambil mengendikkan bahu, "ayo kita segera pergi."

"Heh? Tunggu. Masih ada yang ingin kulakukan."

Aku berniat untuk menghentikan situasi ini segera tapi Murayama sepertinya tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

"Ayo kita berdoa dulu sebelum pulang," pintanya dan tanpa menunggu persetujuanku dia langsung menarikku keluar dari tempat ini dan kami kembali berada di beranda kuil lalu mulai menuju ke dalam.

"Meski agak egois aku ingin tetap melakukan banyak hal berkait dengan mitos percintaan yang memang begitu terkenal di kuil Kiyomizu-dera ini bersama denganmu."

"Jadi masih ada yang semacam itu. Memangnya ini kuil apa sih?"

"Di kuil inilah Dewa percintaan dipuja."

Murayama menampakkan dua keping koin padaku. Itu adalah koin-koin kecil seharga 5 sen yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk berdoa di kuil.

"Ini," dia memberikan salah satu koin-koin tersebut padaku.

Aku hanya mengikuti semua yang diinginkannya tanpa berkomentar sedikit pun. Suasannya sudah kembali agak ringan. Meski sudah kutolak seperti itu, dia masih mampu bersikap baik-baik saja. Dia menikmati apapun yang dilakukan bersamaku. Dengan tersenyum ceria sepanjang waktu.  
"Nee, Uchiha-kun, apa kamu benar-benar merasa senang dengan kencan hari ini?"

Semua ini berawal dari sebuah insiden. Tidak heran jika seharusnya kencan ini tidak berjalan baik. Aku pikir aku melakukannya karena agak terpaksa. Waktu dimulai pun segalanya juga tidak sesuai harapan. Aku bahkan sempat merasa lumayan sengsara. Banyak hal yang membuatku mengeluh. Kalau dipikir secara logika semua itu begitu buruk.

Hanya saja, aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Entah kenapa aku menikmati kesengsaran yang beberapa kali sempat kurasakan. Keluhan yang kuutarakan membuatku merasa lebih lepas. Gadis ini mampu membuatku seperti itu. Dia memaksaku menyerah dan bersandar di bahunya. Dia menceritakan hal-hal tak berguna yang ajaibnya membuatku bernafsu untuk membalas setiap perkataannya. Aku juga sudah tidak dapat menghitung sudah berapa banyak hal baru yang dia kenalkan padaku.

Berpikir dia bisa bertahan dengan orang sepertiku selama ini dan malah membuatku terjebak dalam setiap permainnya membuatku merasa dia sungguh luar biasa.

Tidak diragukan lagi.

"Aku benar-benar senang bisa jalan denganmu hari ini."

Berasal dari lubuk hatiku, kejujuran itu keluar dari mulutku dengan tulus sehingga aku sendiri juga tak kuasa menahan untuk mengulum sebuah senyuman.

Kuperhatikan, Murayama membeku ditempatnya dengan tubuhnya yang seperti kaku. Wajahnya tertegun terlihat dari bagaimana ekspresinya. Rona merah di pipinya yang biasa muncul kini muncul lebih pekat dari biasanya.

"Pfft," tanpa sengaja aku tersedak oleh tawaku, "apa kau terpesona padaku?"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?!" Murayama dengan gelagapan mengelak, "Mouu!" dia mengayun-ngayunkan pukulan-pukulan kecil ke arahku.

Walaupun itu sama sekali tak berarti bagiku karena rasanya tidak sakit aku menutupi wajahku bila mana mungkin terkena selagi aku menikmati melihat tingkah lakunya.

Tak berselang lama dia menyerah dan berhenti mengadakan serangan padaku, "sudah. Ayo kita segera berdoa lalu pulang."

"Baiklah."

Murayama lalu menghadap ke altar, "bersamamu seharian ini sungguh membuatku bahagia. Kalau boleh aku ingin terus begini," dia melirik padaku sejenak, "jadi bagaimana pun kamu melihatku sebagai apa, aku ingin kita bisa bersama walaupun sesekali."

Sekelebat dia tersenyum. Kemudian dia memasukan persembahan berupa koin tadi dengan melemparkannya dan membunyikan lonceng. Setelah itu dia dua kali menepuk tangannya lalu menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

Dia mendahuluiku seperti itu. Aku sendiri tak berniat menyusulnya dan lebih memilih memerhatikannya dalam diam.

Seperti sebagaimana halnya, dia terlihat khusu berdoa dengan nafasnya yang keluar ringan. Setiap ucapannya yang tanpa suara itu seperti ditujukannya pada seseorang yang tidak ada disini.

Begitu yang dia lakukan serasa cukup, dia membuka matanya dan kembali padaku. Karena dia mengetahui aku belum mulai berdoa dia pun berbicara, "ayo kamu juga."

Aku mengangguk.

Kemudian aku berjalan melaluinya untuk memasikanku berada tepat di depannya.

Dalam kasus ini, aku sudah punya keinginan yang cocok. Meski aku ragu dengan doaku karena tak yakin akan sampai dimana doaku ini, tapi aku tetap ingin melakukannya sehingga tanpa mempertimbangkan hal tersebut aku langsung saja menyiapkan koinku yang telah diberikan Murayama.

Sayangnya koin itu tidak pernah kulemparkan.

Sekelebat bayangan yang sekilas kudapatkan menjadi sinyal untuk insting bertempurku menjadi aktiv. Meskipun tersamarkan aku berhasil melihat mereka-mereka yang mengamatiku. Perasaan seperti di datangi oleh bahaya muncul secara tiba-tiba. Lalu mataku berisi oleh cakra.

Aku berbalik secepatnya.

"Murayama!"

Hal pertama yang direspon oleh pikiranku adalah keselamatan Murayama.

"Eh?"

Tanpa mempedulikan kebingungannya, aku mendekap gadis itu dan menyusuri area hingga kami sanggup keluar.

"Kita ketahuan!"

Atas aksi yang kulakukan, aku sukses mengacaukan apapun rencana mereka. Tapi aku tahu mereka tidak akan membiarku lolos begitu saja. Oleh dugaan tersebut, aku cepat-cepat berusaha menemukan tempat yang aman.

"Uchiha-kun!"

Murayama yang sadar betapa tidak normalnya kemampuanku bergerak dirasuki oleh kecemasan.

Akan ada banyak sekali hal yang perlu dijelaskan jika aku harus menjelaskan semua ini padanya.

Selanjutnya kakiku sudah berpijak di pucuk kuil. Disini sedikit-sedikit aku mulai memahami situasi yang terjadi.

Kesunyian menerpa. Seluruh pengunjung kuil telah dibuat tidur sehingga tubuh mereka tergeletak di mana-mana di setiap penjuru kuil. Lebih luas skalanya, aku bisa merasakan tekanan energi memenuhi beberapa titik.

Karena terlalu menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Murayama aku sampai tak menyadari semua ini dari awal.

"Uchiha-kun, apa yang terjadi? Dan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Adanya waktu untukku akhirnya berdiam diri langsung digunakan Murayama untuk bertanya segala keingintahuannya.

"Aku—"

Kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan tak terselesaikan karena perhatianku terpotong oleh sekolompok orang yang hadir bagaikan ninja dan menempati tepi-tepi genteng, mengepung kami.

Sebagian dari mereka adalah orang-orang bocah rubah yang kutemui kemarin. Aku tak mengerti, seharusnya masalah ini sudah diselesaikan Serafall. Kesalahpahaman dengan pihak iblis seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan semua ini.

Lalu sebagian dari mereka, adalah orang-orang berkerudung dan berpakaian abu-abu. Mereka membawa senjata aneh semacam pisau yang mesinnya melilit lengan mereka seperti gelang.

"Apa mau kalian?"

Aku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang kuharapkan akan mereka jawab.

"Kau... iblis?"

"Jika iya?"

Murayama sedikitnya terkejut oleh perkataanku tapi dia seperti tidak yakin dengan persepsi yang mungkin ada di pikirannya.

Sudah sejauh ini aku tidak bisa menutupi apapun bahkan sedikit, oleh karenanya aku akan menindak segala hal tergantung dengan situasinya.

"Sesuai dengan perintah Cao-cao-sama, kami akan melawan semua iblis pengganggu."

Jadi mereka anak buah golongan pahlawan. Begitu rupanya, mereka bergerak sekarang.

Jumlah orang-orang ini banyak sekali. Aku mulai melihat satu persatu dari mereka bersiap untuk bertarung. Mereka bergerak perlahan, berancang-ancang, mencari celah yang mungkin kuberikan, dan mengamati gerakanku baik-baik.

Disisi lain, aku merapatkan Murayama padaku dan mulai bersiap.

Apapun yang terjadi prioritasku adalah gadis ini.

Aku mengobservasi semuanya dalam waktu singkat.

Baiklah, aku mulai.

Dari enam sisi berlawanan enam orang dengan kecepatan termaksimal mereka menerjang ke arahku guna menusukkan padaku senjata mereka.

Wuush!

Aku dalam sekejab menghindari itu semua dengan melompat. Mereka berpikir dapat menandingi kecepatanku tapi secara pasti salah.

Sebagai akibatnya keenam musuh tersebut menusuk kawan mereka sendiri satu sama lain. Masing-masing tubuh mereka semua memiliki lubang. Mereka adalah orang-orang pertama yang jatuh dengan tetasan darah dalam pertarungan ini. Begitulah riwayat mereka berakhir.

"Uchiha-kun," mata Murayama melihat ke arahku.

Matanya kelihatan lembab.

Hal ini tidak mengejutkan. Dia baru saja melihat beberapa orang mati tepat di depan matanya untuk pertama kali. Kematian di medan tempur sangat jauh berbeda dengan kematian di kasur rumah sakit.

"Jangan khawatir. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu," aku mengatakan ini dengan harapan Murayama dapat sedikit tenang.

Setelah aku berpijak aku langsung kembali bergerak dan segera meloloskan diri dari kepungan.

"Tak akan kami biarkan kau melarikan diri!"

Mereka merespon dengan cepat dan memusatkan kinerja mereka untuk mengejarku.

Baik diriku juga tidak akan membiarkan mereka sampai bisa mengejarku. Tapi hambatan lain datang, di depan jalanku ada beberapa orang bersiap menghadang.

Untuk keselamatan Murayama aku harus bisa menghindari kontak fisik semaksimal mungkin.

Sharinggan.

Kuisi mataku dengan cakra, begitulah mata clan Uchihaku menjadi aktiv. Kuganakan kekuatannya untuk memberikan genjutsu pada mereka yang menghadangku. Dan mereka sepenuhnya terpengaruh ketika kontak mata terjadi.

"Minggar kalianku semua," ucapkan pelan.

Meski sebenarnya itu semua tidak perlu dengan ucapan dan hanya cukup dengan kehendakku saja, mereka pun mematuhinya.

Aku kembali bergerak tanpa hambatan dan ditambah dengan betapa cepatnya aku bergerak pihak pengejar tak dapat menyusulku lagi. Aku berhasil lolos.

Aku mencoba menuju ke peradaban karena aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, dan begitu aku sampai dugaanku benar.

Disini situasinya masih normal. Orang-orang masih berkeliaran dan aktivitas berjalan seperti biasa. Aku turun disana berkerumun dengan lainnya.

Perasaanku menjadi lega mengetahui aku sudah terlepas dari mereka jadi aku tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatir dengan Murayama lagi. Gadis ini ketakutan sepanjang jalan. Mengingat bagaimana aku bergerak dengan teknik ninja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk lalu bertanya, "jadi apa yang terjadi, siapa mereka semua?"

Ini dia. Aku sangat enggan untuk menjawabnya. Banyak hal yang begitu rumit untuk dibeberkan.

"Uchiha-kun, tidak apa, kamu bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku."

Menyadari gerak-gerikku tersebut, Murayama meyakinkanku.

Untukku sendiri aku agak bimbang tapi aku tak mempedulikannya lagi dan langsung menceritakan apapapun yang perlu padanya. Kenyataan bahwa aku ini adalah iblis dan kawanan iblis lain yang ada di Akademi Kuoh juga apa yang sedang kami hadapi.

Keputusan apa yang harus dilakukan kepada Murayama nanti akan jadi milik Sona sebagai majikanku. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya memberikan sesuatu yang memberatkan Murayama.

"Begitulah kiranya," dengan itu berakhirlah semua penjelasanku.

Murayama cukup terkejut dengan segala fakta tersebut. Aslinya dia sedikit tidak bisa menerimanya, tapi semua ini begitu jelas karena dia sekarang berada di panggung kami, para makluk supranatural.

"Lalu, matamu itu?" tanyanya

Karena tadi dia melihat bagaimana bagaimana aku membekukkan lawanku dengan mataku ini makanya mungkin dia bertanya.

"Ini adalah kamampuan yang hanya kumiliki. Kedua mataku bukan hanya berbeda secara fisik saja tapi juga kekuatannya. Tapi yang pasti dengan mataku ini aku bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan ingatan mereka.

"Jadi itu kenapa mereka seperti mematuhimu."

"Hn," kataku membenarkan.

Tiba-tiba smartphoneku berbunyi.

Aku mengambilnya dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon aku langsung mengangkat panggilannya.

Sudah pasti yang menelponku adalah rekan-rekanku dilihat dari situasinya.

"Hallo, Sasuke, ini aku Saji! Situasinya sedang gawat sekarang! Golongan pahlawan mulai bergerak!"

Dia berbicara seperti tergesa-gesa jadi semua yang dikatakannya begitu cepat.

"Aku tahu. Aku baru saja lolos dari bawahan mereka," kataku, "lalu apa yang mereka niat lakukan?"

"Mereka akan menggunakan Kyoto untuk memanggil Great Red. Aktivitas energi di kota ini tiba-tiba meningkat."

Aku juga sudah merasakannya tapi yang aku tidak tahu adalah apa itu Great Red.

"Apa perintah dari Azazel sekarang?"

Tapi karena aku tidak punya waktu aku hanya menanyakan hal-hal yang perlu dan selanjutnya aku akan meminta penjelasannya saat kami bertemu.

"Kita akan mencegahnya. Aku bersama kelompok Gremory akan maju ke garis depan, dan kelompok Sitri lainnya akan bertugas melakukan perlindungan sepanjang area stasiun Kyoto.."

"Kalau begitu aku—"

"Kau ikut denganku! Ada kemungkinan kita kekurangan personil untuk menghadapi musuh. Musuh kita kali ini juga kuat, itu yang dikatakan Azazel. Semua harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati dan ekstra penuh."

"Begitu, baiklah. Aku sekarang ada di daerah Kiyomizu-dera. Kau ada dimana?"

"Aku dan kelompok Gremory sedang melewati jalur kereta bawah tanah. Sekarang ini kami menuju istana Nijou. Akan kukirimkan lokasinya."

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus seketika.

Aku menoleh ke arah Murayama. Karena kasusnya seperti ini aku rasa inilah yang terbaik yang harus kulakukan.

"Murayama, aku harus pergi ke isatana Nijou. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke hotel. Aku akan melalui jalur kereta bawah tanah jadi aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke stasiun."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Begitulah akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke stasiun terdekat dengan tempat kami.

Itu sebuah stasiun bawah tanah yang cukup besar. Dengan setiap baiannya dipenuhi oleh padatnya calon penumpang. Sungguh ramai, begitu pikirku.

Dengan sangat menyesal aku pun melihat itu semua terjadi tidak lama. Karena begitu kami melewati loket suatu keganjilan terjadi.

Aku langsung saja mendekat ke Murayama dan menggenggam telapak tangannya untuk memberikan perlindungan. Kabut tipis muncul dibawah kaki kami. Disaat yang sama, perasaan lembut dan hangat seolah menyelimuti tubuhku. Mengamatinya sejanak aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kabut-kabut ini kabut yang waktu itu sempat bergulat dengan ekor kyuubi Naruto.

Kabut itu tak lama menyelubungi setempat jadi begitu itu menghilang aku mencoba untuk mengedarkan penglihatanku ke sekitar. Semuanya sama sampai aku menemukan fakta bahwa tidak ada orang selain aku dan Murayam disini. Semua orang menghilang, itu yang berbeda.

Dalam hal ini aku hanya memiliki dua kemungkinan.

Pertama, kabut itu mungkin saja memakan orang-orang itu hingga hanya kami yang tersisa. Yang kedua, sepertinya aku dan Murayama telah dipindah ke suatu tempat dengan rupa yang sama. Bisa jadi itu ini adalah sebuah tempat replika yang dibuat musuh untuk tidak membiarkanku bergabung bersama iblis-iblis lainnya, atau ini adalah sebuah dimensi khusus yang mereka buat dengan mengambil bentuk tempat seperti stasiun tempat kami berada.

Ditengah situasi itu aku tiba-tiba merasakan hawa permusuhan. Melihat ke depan ladasan stasiun, aku mendapati seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam besar aneh sedang bergerak ke arahku.

Hawa permusuhannya diarahkan padaku. Aku pasti adalah targetnya.

Dia berhenti saat sudah dekat denganku.

"Aku pikir disini aku akan bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei tapi ternyata apa yang kutemukan," dia melihatku dengan tidak minat, "seorang iblis biasa dengan gadis manusianya."

Setelah dia berkata seperti itu dari beberapa tempat mulai berdatangan orang-orang dengan teknik yang mirip dengan teknik ninja.

Mereka memiliki seragam seperti orang-orang yang menyerangku di kuil Kiyomizu-dera tadi. Pakaian abu-abu dengan kerudung yang digunakan sampai membuat wajah mereka tak bisa dikenal. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki berbagai macam senjata. Selain seperti senjata yang kusebutkan semula yakni pisau yang terikat sebagai gelang, aku tak tahu senjata apa itu, mereka juga ada yang memakai pedang, pisau biasa, kapak, tombak.

Aku langsung bisa tahu mereka semua adalah bawahan-bawahan dari golongan pahlawan. Cuma pria yang pertama kali itu mungkin semacam boss kecil atau begitu kurang lebihnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	23. Arch Khusus : Sasuke di Kyoto - Final

Judul : Meski begitu, Uchiha Sasuke ingin Ishihara Murayama bahagia

.

Disini aku berdiri dengan gestureku mencoba melindungi Murayama.

Lawan berdiri di segala arah, jumlah mereka banyak, dan kemampuan mereka masih belum diketahui. Aku harus bergerak hati-hati dan tidak mengambil tindakan gegabah. Tapi hampir sepenuhnya perasaan siagaku ku tempatkan pada pria berjubah itu.

"Jadi dimana Sekiryuutei?" tanya pria itu.

"Maaf saja tapi aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Sekiryuutei saat ini."

Mungkin saat ini Issei dan lainnya juga dihadang oleh musuh tapi itu juga mungkin mereka sudah berada di istana Nijou.

"Memang aku sedikit kecewa karena lawan yang kutemui bukanlah Sekiryuutei. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tugasku sekarang adalah menghadang siapapun yang berniat menuju pada Cao-cao-sama untuk menghalanginya," Pria itu mengemukakan niatnya, "jadi aku sebagai anak buahnya akan membunuhmu disini dengan sacred gear milikku, Night Reflection."

"Uchiha-kun..."

Aku melirik sedikit ke belakang. Murayama terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ini akan menjadi sulit sejak aku harus melindunginya.

Musuh mulai bergerak sehingga aku harus kembali fokus.

Dua dari mereka datang!

Poff!

Asap terkepul di tanganku dan selanjutnya dua kunai telah siap kugunakan.

Tring!

Senjata kami beradu. Aku tidak membuat itu menjadi lama jadi dalam pertemuan yang singkat itu aku langsung menyerang keduanya dengan menggores tenggorokan mereka. Kunai yang kecil namun tajam ini membuat ini benar-benar seakan merupakan bagian dari tubuhku dan ini juga mematikan. Darah mereka yang langsung bercecer dari tenggorakan mereka itu terciprat ke arahku dan ke tempat lain, juga itu masih mengalir dengan derasnya

Membunuh dua dari mereka tidak membuatku menunggu untuk melancarkan seranganku ke target selanjutnya. Dua kunai yang masih kugenggam itu kulempar bahkan sebelum dua tubuh yang sudah menjadi mayat di depanku itu roboh. Dua-duanya tepat mengenai musuh, yang satu terkena di bagian tenggorokan hingga bunyi tulangnya terdengar seperti hancur, dan yang satu tepat ke bagian jantung, menjadikannya tak berdaya bahkan sebelum darahnya yang dikeluarkannya merembes lebih banyak.

Aksiku ini juga sebagai peringatan bahwa mereka mencoba lawan yang salah.

Itu cukup berfungsi meski tidak seberapa. Melihat dari mereka yang mempertimbangkan kembali untuk menyerang langsung. Tapi mereka sama sekali tak memberikanku kesan seakan mereka ketakutan atau semacam itu. Mental mereka sudah terlatih.

Brukh!

Ada suara kedebuk yang lumayan keras dan menoleh keasal suara, aku menemukan Murayama yang jatuh terduduk. Mata gadis itu melotot. Aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang terlihat shock terpaku pada tubuh-tubuh manusia yang tak lagi memiliki nyawanya. Hanya mayat yang bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena ketakutan akan itu semua. Itu pasti sangat berat menyaksikan semua itu secara langsung, dari dekat, dan sangat jelas.

Tentu saja dimatanya sebagai satu-satunya yang memiliki kehidupan normal disini, kematian mereka itu tak lazim.

Diriku yang melihatnya seperti itu merasa tersiksa. Dia tidak sepatutnya menyaksikan semua ini.

Namun tanpa melakukan semua ini aku tidak akan mampu melindunginya bahkan mungkin melindungi diriku sendiri.

Ditengah pikiranku akan Murayama, musuh mulai menyerang kembali. Aku tidak terkejut meski mereka mencoba melakukannya seperti ini. Dan aku sudah tidak memiliki jalan kembali atau pun mengganti cara lain. Karena itu sudah kuputuskan untuk tetap menghabisi mereka semua.

Bermula dengan sebuah pisau yang salah satu musuh arahkan, aku cukup menggunakan taijutsuku dan selanjutnya musuh-musuh lain berdatangan. Ketika aku menemui musuh dengan tombak, aku mengusahakan supaya aku berhasil merebut tombak itu begitu aku membunuhnya. Lalu menggunakan tombak itu satu persatu aku membunuh setiap musuh yang maju menyerang.

Begitulah tangan terpotong, tubuh terbelah dua, kaki terpisah dari tempatnya, kepala terpenggal, perut dan dada tertembus hingga menciptakan lubang mengerikan. Darah segar terus menyiprat dan menyiprat. Membasahi bahkan membanjiri setiap tempat. Tubuh-tubuh yang telah menjadi mayat dan bagian-bagiannya yang terpisah berserakan dimana-mana terlihat.

Sedari tadi aku berusaha fokus dengan semua itu, tapi setiap kali aku berhasil membunuh lawanku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk melirik ke arah Murayama. Melihat setiap perubahan ekspresinya yang perubahannya membuatnya terlihat semakin dan semakin menyedihkan. Dia bahkan tampak menahan mual menyaksikan semua itu dan berusaha menutupi mulutnya.

"Kyaaa!"

Lalu ketika musuh mencoba untuk menyerangnya saat keberadaanku jauh darinya dia menjerit karena ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaannya. Membuat emosiku memuncak pada siapa pun itu yang menyebabkannya itu terjadi sehingga tanpa ampun aku mengeksekusinya di tempat.

Namun sebenarnya semua itu adalah salahku. Aku yang menyebabkan Murayama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku yang membuatnya terlibat dalam pertunjukan mengerikan yang penuh darah ini.

"Hooh, bukankah ini lumayan," pria berjubah menunjukkan kesannya ketika aku selesai menghabisi semua rekan-rekannya, "kau sukses membuat pemandangan yang mengagumkan."

Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan kematian rekan-rekannya dan malah menatap itu semua terhibur.

Aku berjalan ke tempat Murayama terduduk. Bahkan dia tak terlalu menyadari bagaimana aku menghampirinya. Baru setelah aku benar-benar sampai dihadapannya dia menoleh dengan sedikit kaget.

Bagiku yang melihat ekspresi menyedihkannya kini mematung. Tapi aku dengan ragu mencoba berbicara.

"Murayama, sekarang tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa tenang."

Aku mensejajarkan tubuhku dengannya. Dengan agak canggung gadis itu mencodongkan badanya padaku hingga pada akhirnya dia tak ragu mendekam dalam dadaku. Aku tak mampu meresponnya.

"Uchiha-kun... aku... aku takut disini... aku... tidak mau lagi... aku... mereka semua mati..."

Ketika pada akhirnya Murayama bereaksi pada penderitaannya dan berusaha menahannya, mata Murayama sudah dipenuhi air mata. Keluhan akan mengapa dia harus mengalami ini, rasa takut akan menghadapi kekerasan yang tiada henti dan berkelanjutan, dan penyesalan akan tidak bisa mengatasi situasi ini, semua perasaan negatif ini bercampur dan pasti membebani pikiran Murayama.

"Begitu. Ini salahku. Aku tidak seharusnya..." suaraku hilang di akhir.

"Aku... harus bagaimana..."

Menundukkan kepalanya dengan matanya yang terisi oleh kekosongan, dia bertanya tapi dia tidak seperti bertanya pada siapa pun.

Dia tidak memilik kesempatan jika harus menjumpai hal-hal semacam ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan menanggung semua bebanmu."

Perlahan ia mendongkak, menatapku tak mengerti, "apa maksudmu."

"Jika ini benar-benar berat untukmu, kau harus melupakannya. Lupakan segala hal mengerikan yang membuatmu resah. Itu tidak baik jika kau terus mengingatnya."

Dia menggeleng lemah, "itu tidak mungkin meski aku mencoba."

"Lihat aku," aku menyuruhnya untuk menatap langsung padaku dan perlahan dia menurutiku, "aku sudah pernah memberitahumu tentang mataku, bukan."

"Ya. Kamu sudah memberitahuku tadi."

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan segalanya."

Saat itu dia sadar dan secara perlahan matanya membulat. Dia mungkin tak mau mempercayai yang didengarnya.

"Jangan bilang!"

"Murayama terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan untuk perpisahan ini. Tapi aku tulus mengatakannya. Hal itu mewakili semuanya. Semua yang dia berikan padaku, semua yang ia kenalkan padaku, semuanya. Dan selanjutnya mataku mungkin bersinar akan kekuatan. Dengan energi iblisku menghisab jiwanya.

"Uchiha-kun, JANGAN!"

Mungkin ini keputusan yang terburu-buru. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana pendapatnya yang mungkin diinginkannya. Apa dia lebih memilih memiliki ingatan-ingatan ini. Namun yang kupikirkan saat itu, sekali gadis ini menyalami duniaku, dia akan terus terseret. Itu masih bagus jika mungkin dia berhasil selamat untuk hari ini, tapi untuk kemudian hari aku tidak bisa menjaminnya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Uchiha...kun..."

Suaranya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Dia mungkin dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha terjaga dan melawan pengaruh kekuatanku untuk berbicara.

Aku menatap wajah Murayama dengan diam selagi perlahan matanya memejam. Kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang itu adalah seperti hitungan mundur bahwa aku akan segera kehilangan Murayama yang kukenal. Ini adalah akhir dari kesadaran Murayama yang berjalan denganku seharian ini.

Aku mencoba untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang dapat bertindak sebagai balasan perkataan terakhir Murayama tadi, tapi tidak ada yang muncul dalam benakku.

Walaupun kau hanya membuat kebohongan kecil yang berkaitan dengan kebaikan orang lain, kau tidak bisa memuji dirimu sendiri ataupun mengkritik dirimu sendiri. Aku merasa seperti menjadi seorang Uchiha Itachi sekarang.

Jika aku tahu bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan kehilangannya, mungkin lebih baik untukku tidak mempedulikannya dari awal.

Itulah mengapa seseorang berbohong.

Itulah kenapa mulai dari sekarang aku harus bersandiwara padanya, menghilang darinya, dan hanya melihatnya dari jauh mulai dari sekarang.

Untuk hal itu, aku juga harus menyelesaikan ini.

.

O.o

.

'Untuk itu, aku juga harus menyelesaikan ini.'

Dalam hal ini, keputusan yang sangat sulit telah Sasuke ambil. Ia melepaskan perasaan yang terukir dalam hatinya, bahkan Murayama dan kenangan yang dia buat dengan gadis itu jauh ia tinggalkan.

Ia tak peduli lagi soal perasaannya. Emosi seperti itu telah ia benamkan pada hatinya yang terdalam sebelum keraguan menghentikannya.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain ini. Jika dia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain, maka dia hanya perlu melakukan ini.

Melepas blazer musim dinginnya, Sasuke meggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Murayama yang terlelap bersandar pada dinding. Setelah hal itu, dia akhirnya berdiri.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Murayama, dan siap berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection. Suara "poft" terdengar dan katana muncul di tangan kanannya setelah asap menghilang. Ini adalah pernyataan perang secara tak langsung dari Sasuke untuk musuhnya

Melihat itu, pria itu menyambut Sasuke.

"Jadi begitu, kau menggunakan kekuatan iblismu padanya. Kau memilih berpisah dengan kekasihmu, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke-kun. Berusaha untuk tidak melibat—"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Suara dingin dari Sasuke memotong perkataan pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection.

"Heh?"

Suara itu membuat pria itu tertegun. Dia mengernyit karena kata-kata Sasuke. Pria itu melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri memejamkan matanya dalam sorotan remang lampu stasiun seakan-akan dia sedang melihat sesuatu jarang terjadi. Karena hal tersebut, pria itu memberikan perhatian seratus kali lipat hanya kepada Sasuke. Mengamati gerak-geriknya.

Lalu hal itu menjadi pertanda akan sesuatu. Saat secara perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya.

'Eh, Apa yang terjadi?!'

Pria itu menyadari tanda-tanda kelopak dari mata Uchiha itu akan segera terbuka. Ada suatu tekanan suram yang datang. Pria itu sadar oleh suatu perasaan untuk tidak melihat ke dalam matanya.

'Kakiku gemetaran, aku tidak bisa bergerak?! Niat membunuh macam apa ini?!'

Ini bukanlah serangan fisik, tetapi lebih mirip dari reaksi alami dari seorang manusia yang merasa nyawanya terancam. Insting hewani yang membuat suatu serangan tak terlihat seakan ada yang sedang menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Jika dia tak punya cukup energi untuk menahan tekanan ini, ini akan berakibat pada dirinya jatuh berlutut. Dengan kata lain kalah sebelum melawan.

Rasa menggigil, juga perilaku gemetaran tak wajar tanpa suatu alasan.

Seluruh bagian tubuh pria itu mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang akan dilawannya saat ini sangat berbahaya.

Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke telah terbuka. Tepat ketika cahaya telah ia dapatkan, ketiga tomoe sharinggan berputar sekali lalu menciptakan pola baru dengan sklera hitam bersamaan dengan Rinnenggan yang terisi kembali oleh keenam tomoe.

Mata kanan yang menyimpan Raja Iblis dan mata kiri yang dihuni Dewa.

Kedua mata Sasuke bisa membunuh hanya dengan sebuah tatapan dan keduanya sedang menatap ke wajah si Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection.

Untuk sesaat waktu berhenti.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ada dalam jiwanya dan merapatkan rahangnya kuat-kuat seolah dia sedang meredam seluruh tekanan yang datang padanya.

"Menarik sekali. Kukira aku tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa karena targetku Sekiyuutei tidak ada disini. Tapi sepertinya, kau cukup pantas untuk menggantikan Sekiryuutei sebagai lawanku."

Perkataannya itu tersimpan suatu kebohongan. Karena dalam hatinya, nilai yang dikatakan 'cukup pantas untuk menggantikan Sekiryuutei' itu pada kebenarannya adalah 'tidak pantas untuk disamakan dengan Sekiyuutei' dalam artian lain.

"—Balance Brek"

Sehingga untuk melawan eksistensi yang serasa berbeda dunia seperti Sasuke, pria itu tak ragu untuk berpikir menggunakan Balance Breakernya di awal.

Hawa tekanan yang sukar dijelaskan menguar dalam dirinya. Bayangan di dekat pria itu, pilar, mesin penjual otomatis, dan tempat lainnya, semuanya mulai datang mengerumuniya dengan cara tak biasa.

"Akan kutunjukan kekuatanku padamu."

Serangkaian suara berdesir berlanjut.

Hawa kehadiran pria itu semakin menguat, dan seluruh bayangan dari sekelilingnya berkumpul bersama ke sisinya, menyelimuti tubuhnya. Bayangan itu membungkus dirinya disekujur tubuhnya dan kemudian secara perlahan bayangan itu mulai mengambil bentuk, menjadi sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti armor yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Night Reflection Death Cross!"

Setiap bagian dari armor itu mulai berdenyut-denyut seolah-olah hidup. Bayangan lalu juga ikut menutupi wajahnya, menyisakan sepasang mata yang tajam, yang terlihat bagaikan monster.

Secara keseluruhan bentuk dari armor ini mengingkatkan pada Balance Breaker Bosted Gear milik dari Sekiryuutei—Hyodou Issei, hanya saja itu berwarna hitam. Itu seperti merupakan wujud kegelapan dari Red Dragon Armor Scale Mail.

Pria itu juga mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya.

"Kau harusnya terkejut. Ini mirip dengan armor milik Sekiryuutei. Karena aku sangat terobsesi padanya, aku memiliki pikir—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Suara dingin Sasuke yang memotong perkataannya terdengar tepat di depannya.

"Heh..ah?"

Kata-kata yang datang dari Sasuke tadi diiringi oleh sebuah tebasan yang membelah tubuh Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection menjadi dua bagian, tubuh bagian bawah dan bagian atas yang tinggal terdiri dari dada, tangan kiri, dan kepalanya. Pria itu telat bereaksi terhadap serangan tiba-tiba yang datang.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection itu mendongkak dengan ekspresi seseorang yang tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi.

Ketika dia melihat dia tak paham kenapa dia bisa berdiri di tempat berbeda, dan terlebih lagi tepat dihadapan Sasuke seolah-olah dia dengan sukarela menyerahkan dirinya untuk dibunuh, dan hal itu disambut oleh Sasuke dengan menebasnya tanpa perlu untuk dia beralih dari tempatnya berdiri.

Slosh...

Namun meski begitu, dalam moment ini Sasuke melihat dan merasakan suatu kejanggalan.

Dia merasa tak menebas apapun dan dia melihat dua bagian tubuh pria itu yang tadinya terhubung tampak buyar seperti sebuah asap atau kabut.

Penampakkan pria itu terlihat seperti jin. Dengan dua tubuh yang terpisah itu dia berkata.

"Mengejutkan sekali. Aku tak paham kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa berada dihadapanmu. Tapi sayang sekali, serangan itu sia-sia."

"..."

Tapi Sasuke tak mempedulikan kata-katanya dan terus menebas.

Dia terus menembas tubuh pria itu meski tahu fakta bahwa serangannya tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

'Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Jika aku tidak dalam bentuk Balance Breaker, aku tidak akan tahu bahwa aku akan mati dalam serangan pertama melawan laki-laki ini. Aku tidak tahu kemampuan macam apa sebenarnya yang dimilikinya ini. Tapi dia adalah ancaman yang sangat besar untuk Cao-cao bila mereka harus bertemu.'

Disaat Sasuke terus menyerangnya, pria itu berbicara dalam hati.

Dia sadar akan fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah lawan yang berbahaya. Parahnya, golongan pahlawan belum mengindetifikasi hal ini. Informasi mengenai Sasuke sama sekali belum mereka ketahui.

Dia beruntung karena armor dari Nigh Reflection Death Cross memiliki pertahanan yang sangat efektif sehingga serangan tidak akan melukainya. Ini akan menjadi senjata untuk mengalahkan Sasuke, pikirnya.

Meski Sasuke tahu bahwa setiap tebasan yang ia berikan tak akan berpengaruh terhadap wujud pria itu. Namun Sasuke tak berhenti untuk menyerang.

Dia berpikir kemampaun spesial seperti ini pasti memiliki kelemahan. Seperti memiliki rentang waktu dalam penggunaannya atau hanya terbatas dalam sekian serangan atau semacamnya.

Tapi meski begitu, dia belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda hal itu.

Malahan, dalam setiap kesempatan, tubuh pria yang dilawannya itu tiba-tiba pulih dan dia memberikan serangan balik padanya. memukulnya, menendanganya, dan menyeranganya dalam berbagai gerakan.

Tapi serangan balik yang datang dari pria itu terlampau mudah Sasuke baca. Gerakannya tak memiliki suatu kecepatan yang berarti. Bahkan Sasuke rasa tanpa sharinggan pun ia bisa membacanya dengan sangat mudah.

Serangan langsung berupa pertarungan jarak dekat ini semakin tak berarti. Menyadari hal ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil jarak.

Dia menjauh, melewati Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection, dan berdiri dua puluh meter di belakang pria itu.

Dia menancapkan katananya pada lantai diikuti detingan menggema. Lalu mulai membuat segel tangan.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection tahu ada sesuatu yang akan datang bahkan tanpa harus ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu."

Sebuah bola api besar datang dari arah Sasuke. Dengan suara raungan kobaran api, seluruh tempat mengalami peningkatan suhu yang drastis. Benda bulat itu melahap segala yang ada di depannya, dan terus maju menerobos udara.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection baru menoleh ke belakang. Dia merasakan sengatan panas yang semakin panas, dan dia melihat bola api yang mendekat dan terus mendekat. Bola api itu mengambil jalur ke arahnya.

Tanpa melakukan gerakan untuk berbalik, dia melompat menghindar dan bola api itu mengenai tempatnya. Segera setelahnya seluruh suara menghilang, dan tergantikan gema ledakan.

Area dengan radius 25 meter seluruhnya terselimuti oleh api panas yang berkobar-kobar seperti tarian bencana. Gelombang kejut dari ledakan itu menyapu sekeliling dan menghempaskan segala benda yang berada di dekatnya

Oksigen telah tergantikan oleh karbondioksida. Keadaan tempat yang merupakan ruang tertutup di bawah tanah, membuat ruang vakum diterima. Perubahan tekanan udara yang tiba-tiba itu akan memiliki dampak seperti diremas bagi organ tubuh makluk hidup.

Sasuke merasa ia terlalu berlebihan.

Lautan api itu menerangi salah satu bagian peron hingga ke jalur rel kereta api. Sasuke itu ninja pengguna elemen api sekaligus iblis, dia tidak memiliki pengaruh yang berarti oleh hal semacam ini. Tapi berbeda dengan Murayama.

Meski Sasuke meninggalkannya di sisi lain stasiun, yakni di dekat tangga yang menjadi jalur setelah melewati loket, namun ini tetaplah berpengaruh besar terhadap manusia biasa sepertinya. Sasuke harus segera membersihkan dampaknya agar Murayama baik-baik saja dan mulai berpikir untuk tidak membuat kerusakan dalam pertarungannya.

Namun saat ia berpikir hal itu. Dia kini melihat musuh maju ke arahnya.

Setelah melompat menghindar dari bola api, tanpa melihat kerusakan yang terjadi Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection dengan cepat menggunakan sebuah dinding sebagai pijakan lalu menerjang ke arah Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tak beralih dari tempatnya. Malahan dalam momentum terjangannya, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection sendiri tiba-tiba beralih arah seakan tengah terpental oleh sebuah gelombang kejut tak kasat mata.

Sesuatu yang tak tampak itu juga menghabisi lautan api seketika seperti sebuah sapuan. Membereskannya tanpa sisa dan menimbulkan guguran debu dan kerikil.

Sasuke menggunakan musuh yang menerjangnya tadi sebagai kesempatan untuk menyerangnya balik dengan kekuatan matanya, sekaligus untuk membersihkan kobaran api agar tidak membuat Murayama terluka.

Dengan sensasi tumpul selayaknya sebuah hantaman, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection memasang ekspresi syok sementara tubuhnya terhempas ke udara. Namun itu tidak seperti dia terluka.

Sadar akan dia terhempas, dia langsung memposisikan tubuhnya dengan baik di udara, dan dia dapat mendarat di lantai tanpa sebuah hambatan.

'Apa itu tadi?' Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection bertanya dalam hati. 'Aku merasa aku baru saja dihantam oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Apa itu Cuma perasaanku saja?'

Dia melihaat situasi dan pemandangan area stasiun bawah tanah.

Asap tanpa api.

'Aku sangat yakin area itu tadi terbakar. Ini membuktikan bahwa tadi dia sempat mengeluarkan sesuatu untuk memadamkannya.'

Setelah melihat kenyataan bahwa area yang seharusnya terdapat kobaran api kini menjadi sebuah tempat yang rusak bersama bekas terbakar dengan asap tipis nan hangat yang mirip seperti kayu yang telah menjadi arang gosong, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection tahu apa yang dialaminya tadi benar-benar terjadi. Pria itu menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki yang dihadapinya ini punya sebuah kemampuan mementalkan sesuatu tanpa harus menyentuhnya.

Dia menjadi waspada terhadap fakta satu ini.

Dia ingin mengecek hal ini sekali lagi.

Setelah mengambil jeda beberapa waktu. Dia pun mulai mengambil tindakan pertamanya.

Suara berdesir yang lebih keras terdengar.

Bayangan di stasiun ini menyerbu ke arah Sasuke seolah mereka memiliki pikiran sendiri. Bayangan itu membentuk pisau tajam untuk menyerangnya. Banyak sekali pisau-pisau yang terbang ke arah Sasuke dalam berbagai arah.

Tapi Sasuke bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tepat saat pisau-pisau itu mencapai area yang mengancam, semuanya berhenti bagaikan kucing yang tidak berani melangkah karena tahu bahwa di depannya terdapat sebuah danau penuh buaya.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection tidak punya waktu untuk terkejut. Tapi hanya saja meski dia sudah melihat hal yang sama sebelumnya, dia benar-benar tak percaya ada seseorang yang memiliki pertahanan sebaik itu.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection merasa ia sedang diperhatikan. Tampaknya Sasuke sedang memandanganya dari tempatnya.

Tapi sampai detik ini, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection itu tidak berani hanya untuk bertatapan mata dengan Sasuke barang sekilas saja. Instingnya terus saja berkata seperti itu.

Tak mempedulikan perasaannya itu, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection kembali membuat bayangan-bayangan itu menyeranganya. Mereka kembali membentuk diri mereka sebagai senjata tajam, lalu terbang dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke.

Tring! Tring! Tring! Tring! Tring!

Kali ini Sasuke bertindak dengan menangkis mereka semua dengan katananya.

'Kenapa dia menangkisnya? Bukankah dia bisa menghentikan serangan itu tanpa bergerak seperti sebelumnya? Sudah kuduga dia mempunyai rentang waktu untuk bisa menggunakan penghalang tak tertembus yang tidak dapat dilihat miliknya itu.'

Apa yang dilihat Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection itu barusan membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah menduga hal ini. Kalau dipikir tidak ada pertahanan mutlak di dunia ini. Meski bila dilihat pertahanan yang dimiliki Sasuke terlihat tanpa celah, tapi itu tidak membuatnya tanpa kelemahan.

'Aku akan memakai kelemahan ini untuk mengalahkannya.'

Dia mulai berpikir akan suatu rencana.

Untuk membuat Sasuke menggunakan pertahanan tak tertembusnya, dia akan membuat situasi yang memaksa Sasuke menggunakannya.

Dia mengawali hal itu dengan bergerak cepat maju menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambutnya dengan menebasnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuknya mengalami benturan langsung dengan laki-laki itu.

Slosh...

Namun seperti biasa armor dari Balance Breaker Night Reflection Death Cross tak mengjinkan Sasuke untuk membuat pria itu terluka.

"Kau tak akan bisa menyentuh bayangan."

"..."

Kata-kata pria itu dipedulikan Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

Dengan keadaan tubuh astral tak beraturan pria itu berusaha meraih leher Sasuke, terlihat seperti dia berniat mencekiknya.

Sasuke tak tahu bahwa pria itu dapat menyerang pada saat keadaanya yang berada dalam mode bayangan. Itulah kenapa dia tak menduga hal ini. Meski gerakannya terlihat oleh sharinggannya, namun reflek tubuhnya tak memperbolehkannya untuk mengantispasi hal itu selain dengan melompat jauh menghindar ke belakang.

Pria itu menyeringai dalam armornya.

Pisau-pisau tajam tercipta dari setiap bayangan stasiun dari berbagai arah dan tempat, dan mengarah dalam satu wilayah dan satu target.

Sasuke tahu kalau pisau-pisau itu akan menyerangnya. Namun dalam keadaannya seperti ini dia tak berpikir untuk mengantisipasi serangan yang datang padanya dengan menangkisnya. Posisinya yang tak berpijak tak mengijinkannya untuk bergerak dalam segala arah dengan leluasa.

Dia tahu musuh mengincar hal ini. Musuh menginginkan dirinya untuk menggunakan pertahanan tak tertembusnya. Sasuke tahu Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection sudah tahu bahwa untuk menggunakan pertahanan tak tertembusnya dia membutuhkan interval waktu sebelum kembali menggunakannya lagi. Karena itulah pria itu pasti mengincar interval waktu tersebut.

Tapi apa boleh buat, pisau-pisau itu sudah mulai menghujaminya secara bersamaan.

"Shinra tensei."

Semua pisau-pisau itu terpental dengan mudahnya. Mirip seperti debu dan kerikil yang dipentalkan gelombang kejut dari suatu ledakan. Semua benda itu tersebar ke segala arah tanpa terlihat apa yang sedang menghantam mereka itu.

Tap.

Sedetik Sasuke berhasil berpijak pisau-pisau kembali tercipta dari setiap bayangan stasiun. Sasuke terkupung dalam segala arah. Gelombang kedua dari hujaman benda tajam itu kembali menyerbu dirinya.

Setelah tahu dirinya berpijak, Sasuke sudah bersiap menangkis semua benda-benda itu dengan katananya.

"...?"

Tepat saat Sasuke merasa peraya diri pada kemampuannya, sebuah bayangan membelit kaki, paha, pinggang, dan tangan kanannya beserta pedangnya.

"Kena kau!"

Inilah tujuan akhir sebenarnya Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menggunakan pertahanan tak tertembus dari Shinra Tensei karena memasuki interval waktu.

Gerakannya juga telah dikunci sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan aksi tangkisan terhadap serangan yang datang dan dia juga tidak bisa menghindar.

Dia tidak memiliki pelindung apapun seperti armor yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tubuhnya hanyalah terbalut satu stel seragam sekolah, selebih dari itu hanyalah kulit dari tubuh yang begitu rapuh.

Ini adalah sasaran empuk bagi siapa saja.

"Dengan ini, kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi."

Mengetahui dirinya telah terjebak, Sasuke sama sekali tak merubah ekspresinya. Dalam remangnya pencahayaan stasiun kedua mata saktinya itu bercahaya dalam pandangan dingin.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pisau-pisau itu melesat sekali lagi ke arah Sasuke.

Saat Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection berpikir ini akan berakhir, kenyataan dengan kejam menamparnya.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection seakan tengah melihat mimpi buruk.

Apa yang tampak itu adalah pemandangan dimana banyak sekali pisau yang berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang terlihat asral. Setiap dentingan ketidakberdayaannya menyakiti pendengaran Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection dengan begitu pahit.

Sekumpulan aura biru transparan yang membentuk suatu pelindung berupa kerangka manusia raksasa menyelimuti diri Sasuke.

Sosoknya bagaikan pembatas dua dunia yang tak mengijinkan siapa pun untuk menembusnya.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa memaksaku sampai menggunakan ini."

Kata-kata Sasuke keluar dengan begitu tenang.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Dalam armor bayangannya, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection bisa merasakan dia mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Baginya, makluk yang tak bisa dijelaskan dan memiliki bentuk seperti manusia yang berdiri disana itu mungkin bukanlah hanya sekedar iblis, tapi suatu material misterius berisi bencana. Memikirkan hal ini, dia merasa keringat dingin mengalir di tulang belakangnya.

"Ternyata dia masih memiliki kemampuan lain."

Sama seperti tak ada henti-hentinya laki-laki ini terus saja mengejutkannya, tak ada habisnya pula kekuatan hebat yang terus saja diperlihatkan laki-laki ini padanya.

Dia mencoba berpikir lebih jernih. Ketakutan tidak akan membawanya pada kemenangan. Meski begitu ketakutakan tidaklah bisa diabaikan sepenuhnya, tapi paling tidak dia perlu untuk mengendalikan beban yang diterima mentalnya.

Pertama-tama dia berusaha mengenali apa yang terjadi. Yang terjadi adalah apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimana pun rencananya pertahanan siswa SMA yang di lawannya tidaklah dapat di tembus.

Kemudian dia harus menganalisa bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Jawaban tidak ditemukan, bahkan jawabannya tidaklah ada di 'dunia ini'. (Kau perlu untuk membaca manga)

Setelah itu dia baru mencari solusi untuk penyelesaian.

...

Dia tidak bisa memikirkan rencana apapun!

Ketika dia berteriak dalam hatinya, dia melihat sebuah gerbong kereta api melesat ke arahnya.

BANG!

Dengan suara benturan kuat, sudah dipastikan tubuh Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection telah disantap sebuah gerbong kereta api. Puing-puing gerbong itu penyok sampai membuatnya tak pantas dilihat begitu membentur dinding di sudut trowongan stasiun hingga terjadi runtuhan setelah retakan laba-laba yang lebar terlihat sangat jelas.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa tubuhnya baru saja disantap sebuah gerbong kereta, tubuh Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection yang berubah menjadi bayangan kembali pulih semula. Situasinya kelihatan sangat tidak nyata sampai dia hampir tidak menyadari fakta itu. Lawan yang dihadapinya terlalu kuat sampai pikirannya tidak bisa mengikuti.

"Sialan, jika seperti ini terus ini tidak akan pernah berakhir," gumam pria itu sembari mengendalikan rasa syoknya.

Masing-masing pertahanan kedua belah pihak tidaklah dapat dikalahkan. Dalam pertarungan ini, mereka hanya akan saling menyerang tanpa hasil. Ini membuat pertarungan menjadi tidak berarti.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dia sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa setiap serangannya tidak bekerja terhadap musuhnya. Dan setelah aura Susano'o aktiv melindunginya, lawannya pun tidak mungkin bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan tanpa pemenang.

Meski begitu, keduanya sadar akan suatu pertarungan yang harus diselesaikan.

Sasuke tengah menyiapkan dirinya, dan Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection menciptakan sesuatu seperti pedang dari bayangan.

Kemudian bentrokan pun kembali terjadi.

"Haaaaaa!"

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection mengeluarkan teriakan kencang seraya dirinya berlari menyerang. Lima puluh meter dihadapannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri dalam selimutan aura astral yang membentuk kerangka manusia raksasa.

Aura astral itu memiliki tulang lebih dari sekedar kerangka dari rusuk. Dia juga memiliki tulang-tulang yang menjadi dasar dari bahu, lengan hingga telapak tangan di sebelah kiri. Menggunakan itu, Sasuke melepas sebuah gerbong dari kereta api yang terparkir di rel stasiun. Dia kembali melemparkan benda besar itu ke arah musuhnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang melempar batu untuk mengusir seekor anjing rabies.

Namun pria itu sanggup menghindar.

Dia terus berlari.

Sebuah pukulan dari tulang raksasa yang astral datang seperti sebuah meriam. Itu dengan mulus menghantam seluruh bagian tubuhnya, membuatnya pudar lalu kembali seperti semula.

Meski begitu, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection tetap berlari.

Dia semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Kali ini bagian tubuh lain dari Susano'o kembali menyerangnya. Tulang-tulang besar yang saling terhubung yang menyerupai jari-jari sampai telapak tangan datang dari atas, berusaha menghujaminya seperti seekor lalat.

Dia menghindari itu sambil berlari.

Dia dengan baik melewati semua rintangan itu hingga jaraknya pada Sasuke sudah dekat.

Meski sekarang dia sudah berada di depannya dengan membawa senjata tajam berupa pedang, Sasuke tak berpikir Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection dapat melukainya ketika Susano'o tengah aktiv melindunginya. Laki-laki itu tetap tenang terhadap situasi yang dialaminya seolah dia tahu akan apa yang terjadi.

Tapi dugaannya salah, ketika dia melihat Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection tidak menyerangnya, melainkan justru tenggelam ke dalam lantai seolah dia baru saja disedot oleh mulut bumi.

Kemudian Sasuke tersentak kaget saat lantai dihadapannya muncul suatu bayangan dan mengeluarkan sesosok dari dalamnya.

Sosok itu memakai armor dan membawa pedang. Sasuke langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection yang tadi lolos dari tiga serangannya tadi. Dia berhasil menembus pertahanan Susano'o Sasuke dengan bergerak sebagai bayangan di lantai lalu muncul dihadapan Sasuke dan berdiri bersamanya di dalam aura Susano'o.

Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat, dan Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection telah menggerakan tangannya untuk menusuk jantung Sasuke dengan pedanganya.

Sasuke dengan terpaksa menyeret dirinya ke belakang. Sangat terlihat pandangannya melotot karena terkejut.

Begitu semuanya sadar, gerakan mereka berdua telah berakhir.

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar dan syok. Dengan wajahnya yang pucat, dia merasakan sebuah pedang supranatural yang terbuat dari material bayangan telah menusuk sisi perutnya hingga tembus keluar. Seragam sekolahnya telah diwarnai menjadi merah. Dan seiring melajunya waktu, kemerahan itu semakin melebar dengan menakutkan.

Aura kebiruan Susano'o dengan sekejab memudar seperti tertiup angin.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection tersenyum dalam posisinya.

Namun dia merasakan salah satu pergelangan tangannya yang sedang menusukan pedang tengah dipegang.

Ini dilakukan Sasuke untuk membuat pria itu tak dapat melarikan diri dan menahan agar tidak memperparah lukanya dengan membiarkan dia menggerak-gerakkan pedang dalam perutnya sesuka hati.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan, Sasuke langsung saja menebas pria itu dengan katananya.

Tapi meski tangan pria itu terasa padat dan sedang Sasuke sentuh, bagian lain tubuhnya yang telah Sasuke tebas buyar menjadi asap atau kabut seolah bagian itu tidak terhubung dengan tubuhnya yang lain.

Lalu tanpa Sasuke tahu, tiga pukulan bergilir datang menghantam wajahnya, membuatnya kehilangan pegangannya atas pergelangan pria itu.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection tak melewatkan kesempatan ini dengan menarik kembali pedanganya dari perut Sasuke, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang penuh untuk menebasnya.

Doum!

Sebuah gelombang kejut meledak keluar, meratakan segala sesuatu. Menghempaskan udara dan merobohkan salah satu pilar di dekat hingga suara gemuruh kejatuhannya menggema dalam stasiun.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection, yang menerima serangan itu secara langsung, terpentalkan ke belakang namun langsung memperbaiki posisi di udara untuk mendarat.

Sejenak hal itu hanya terlihat sebagai aksi Sasuke untuk menjauhkan Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection untuk menghindari tebasan. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Gelombang kejut itu tadi adalah Shinra Tensei darinya.

Sasuke berusaha menutup bibirnya rapat, dia hampir muntah darah. Dia bisa merasakan cairan kental dan lengket membasahi bibir hingga dagunya. Sebagian darah itu telah menerobos keluar dengan sendirinya. Sasuke mencoba memaksa dirinya untuk menelan darah yang tersisa di mulutnya.

Dia juga terus menutupi lubang di perutnya untuk menahan darah yang keluar. Tapi luka yang diterima itu terlalu berlebihan sehingga hanya dengan telapak tangannya saja itu tidak dapat dibendung. Dan lagi darah itu merembes dari dua lubang, depan dan belakang yang terhubung. Cairannya berceceran ke lantai, membuat suatu genangan kecil.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection merasa cukup puas dengan serangan yang dia lakukan. Dia memang telah kehilangan titik vital yang menjadi incarannya karena Sasuke yang sempat bergerak untuk membelokkannya, tapi itu tetap saja menjadi serangan yang vatal mengingat jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat sehingga pedang dapat masuk dengan dalam.

"Kurasa kau tidaklah sehebat yang kupikirkan. Kau memang kuat. Tapi ketika orang kuat sepertimu melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti terlalu yakin dengan kekuatannya, kau akan menemukan kenyataan bahwa kekuatanmu itu tidaklah mutlak. Kau tertipu oleh kekuatanmu sendiri karena percaya bahwa perisai tak tertembusmu tidaklah dapat tertembus."

"Khh..."

Uchiha Sasuke bertahan dari rasa sakit yang sangat kuat, mencoba untuk mengacuhkan kata-kata Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection.

Melemparkan dasinya ke lantai, dia melepas seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya hingga ia terlihat bertelanjang dada. Dia melipat seragam itu menjadi satu gulungan panjang, lalu dengan cepat melingkarkannya pada perutnya, menutupi luka yang menembus perutnya dan mengikatnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan sebisanya.

Dia tidak memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan. Hanya hal ini yang bisa ia lakukan meski dia tahu luka separah itu tidak bisa dihentikan dengan pertolongan seperti itu saja. Selain itu, musuhnya tentu tidak mungkin membiarkannya melakukan hal lebih. Dia melakukan ini karena inilah yang paling cepat penanganannya.

Seperti yang seharusnya, musuhnya memang tidak membiarkannya berbuat lebih.

"Sekarang kau tengah terdesak. Meski begitu, aku tidak akan meremehkanmu. Aku akan melawanmu sampai membunuhmu. Bersiaplah sampai itu tiba," pria itu tersenyum dan menciptakan pisau-pisau dalam setiap bayangan stasiun, lalu menyerangnya pada Sasuke.

Menghadapi hal tersebut, Sasuke menghilang dengan efek hembusan.

"Cepat sekali!" Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dia tak dapat menangkap bagaimana Sasuke bergerak. Kecepatan yang dilakukannya tidak diterima oleh akal.

Mulai dari sekarang Sasuke akan bergerak dalam pertarungan. Dia akan mengandalkan semua yang bisa ia andalkan.

"Bahkan dengan keadaan terluka seperti itu dia masih bisa bergerak cepat! Ah!"

Tiba-tiba Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection tidak berada dalam kondisi tubuh normalnya. Dia tengah diserang secara simultan. Ada tebasan demi tebasan yang datang dari tiap arah berbeda dengan kecepatan ekstrim. Semua itu datang tanpa bisa ia melakukan sesuatu.

Dia mencoba untuk memprediksi serangan yang datang. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk ke berbagai arah sementara tubuhnya kabur karena ditebas dalam waktu bersamaan. Tindakannya tidak memiliki kesempatan baginya untuk hal apapun, dan dia terus diserang berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

Ini memang tidak menyakiti Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection, tapi menyadari bahwa dirinya diberlakukan tak berdaya seperti ini membuatnya jengkel. Dia terlihat persis seperti seorang manusia yang sedang digoda hantu yang jahil.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku akan menggunakan dia," Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection bergumam lirih pada dirinya.

Dia memasang senyuman membeku, senyum kacau seperti sedang memuntahkan udara. Niat jahatnya telah membulat.

Tepat di tempatnya, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection mengangkat satu tangannya ke suatu arah.

Dari setiap tempat yang memiliki bayangan, pisau-pisau tercipta dan kemudian diarahkan ke satu target.

Target itu adalah Murayama.

Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana keadaan Murayama yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, pisau-pisau itu dilesatkan cepat ke arahnya.

Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu, matanya secara sempurna benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection. Dia berlari menuju Ishihara Murayama yang akan segera ditusuk oleh banyak sekali pisau.

Tepat sebelum pisau-pisau itu menusuk Murayama, Sasuke datang di depannya dan berhasil menangkis semuanya dengan katananya. Pisau itu berdentingan satu demi satu ketika berhadapan dengan besi dari katana.

"Kena kau!"

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection berteriak gembira ketika melihat Sasuke sukses terpancing.

Menggunakan bayangan Sasuke, dia membuatnya untuk menjerat kaki, pinggang, dan tangan kanan Sasuke sekaligus katananya.

"Dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke mana-mana!"

"Kau..."

Suara Sasuke dengan dingin berdesir.

Sudah cukup. Hal-hal itu tidaklah penting. Seperti dirinya sedang terluka, kecepatannya tidak bisa ditorelir Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection, atau dirinya dijerat dan tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, hal-hal tersebut tidaklah penting.

Tapi ketika Murayama sudah berani dilibatkan, hal yang paling penting bagi Sasuke adalah dia pasti tidak dapat memaafkan pria dihadapannya.

Pandangannya yang lebih dingin dari cahaya bulan yang pucat tertuju pada pria itu. Kebencian secara nyata merayap dalam dirinya.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection menyadari hawa permusuhan dasyat dari Sasuke. Nafsu membunuh dari laki-laki Uchiha itu telah meningkat dengan dramatis. Dia merasakan dirinya tengah ditatap mentah-mentah. Dia tahu semua itu tanpa perlu untuk melihat ke arah matanya.

Dia mencoba mengabaikan serangan tak langsung yang membuatnya cemas itu dengan menciptakan pisau-pisau bayangan untuk menyerang Sasuke yang kini telah dijeratnya.

Bzz... cip... cip...

Suara yang seperti kicauan seribu burung bersamaan dengan cahaya biru memancar. Listrik memantik di tangan kiri Sasuke dan mengambil bentuk seperti pedang. Dia menggunakan itu untuk memotong bayangan-bayangan yang menjeratnya.

"Ap—"

Tak sampai Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection menyelesaikan suara keterkejutannya, dia secara ajaib bertukar tempat dengan Sasuke, dan dia menjadi sasaran dari serangan-serangannya sendiri.

'Ini terjadi lagi?!'

Tidak punya waktu untuk memahami kenyataan tak terjelaskan ini, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection menciptakan sesuatu yang mengembang di punggungnya dari elemen bayangan. Sesuatu seperti enam buah sayap malaikat jatuh itu dengan cepat melebar dengan panjang sepuluh meter lalu melipat untuk melindungi dirinya. Menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan sangat baik hingga menyisakan satu tempat di bagian mata kiri untuk tetap melihat keluar.

Pisau-pisau itu berjatuhan di lantai karena tak sanggup melawan ketebalan sayap-sayap tersebut.

Setelah menahan serangan itu, sayap hitam bayangan milik pria itu kembali melebar, dan begitu wajah pria itu kembali terlihat menyalami pertarungan, dia tidak bisa mendapati keberadaan Sasuke dalam pandangannya. Lak-laki itu kembali menghilang.

Tapi, pria itu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Sasuke kembali menampakkan dirinya.

Enam sayapnya dengan menawan menghembuskan angin ribut ke arah Murayama. Jalur yang dilintasinya tampak seperti diterpa gelombang ledakan. Lantai-lantai terbelah seperti terbuat dari karton.

Sebelum amukan angin itu sampai pada Murayama, sebuah gelombang kejut tak kasat mata yang berasal dari suatu tempat datang membereskannya. Gelombang kejut tak kasat mata itu menghantam angin ribut itu dari sisi sampingnya, menelannya dalam tekanan tinggi dari suatu massa besar yang tak terbendung dan menerbangkan kursi-kursi di peron. Pada akhirnya tak ada serangan yang lolos tersisa.

Namun tak sampai situ, untuk memancing Sasuke keluar, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection telah menyiapkan serangan lebih dari sekedar angin ribut.

Sekali lagi pisau-pisau bayangan terbang cepat ke arah Murayama.

"Berhentilah melibatkan gadis itu."

Sasuke mengatakan itu sembari secara langsung menampakkan dirinya datang menghadapi pisau-pisau bayangan yang tengah melesat itu. Dia menepis semuanya dengan kecepatan ayunan luar biasa menggunakan katananya.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah pergi dari hadapanku."

Sasuke melihat Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection terbang rendah melewatinya. Pria itu berusaha menyerang Murayama secara langsung.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Amarah dingin Sasuke terus meledak-ledak setelah melihat betapa keras pria itu menjalani jalan kebusukan.

Dalam keadaan itu, diikuti oleh kepulan asap dia memanggil tiga buah kunai dari fuin penyimpananya, kemudian langsung melemparkannya ke arah pria itu selayaknya ninja.

Ketiga kunai yang dilemparkan Sasuke menghilang saat menyentuh tubuh pria itu. Itu tidak seperti kunai itu berhasil menyerangnya, melainkan seperti tersedot ke dalamnya.

Dalam sekejab, Sasuke mendapat firasat buruk.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Di saat dia menyadari hal itu, dia pun jatuh di atas lututnya.

Otot betis kiri, paha kanan bagian belakang, dan pinggang belakangnya terasa panas dan sakit, dengan bunyi seperti sesuatu di dalam telah patah. Suara yang berat ini tidak terdengar dari telinga, tetapi menggema ke dalam tubuhnya.

Melihat ke bawah, sebuah objek logam tajam telah menembus celana panjangnya, tertanam sampai ke dalam dagingnya layaknya sebuah paku. Itu adalah kunai-kunai yang dilemparnya.

Secara tak terduga itu tadi keluar dari bayangannya dan langsung menusuknya.

Cairan yang kental menetes dan mendarat ke lantai.

Tapi Sasuke tak punya waktu bahkan hanya untuk kesakitan.

Jarak Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection sudah sangat dekat dengan Murayama. Pria itu terlihat sudah siap untuk menyerangnya.

Dengan mati-matian Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan batinnya yang sedang tak menentu karena kesakitan dan mengaktivkan Chidori Eisounya. Dia membuatnya sangat panjang sejauh lima meter agar dapat mengenai jarak musuhnya.

Sambil melompat mengejar jaraknya serta menahan rasa sakit luar biasa, dia mengayunkan pedang listrik itu secara horizontal seperti menembasnya. Tubuh pria itu seketika terpotong menjadi dua bagian, dan bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke jatuh tersungkur.

Ketika pria itu mengetahui dirinya telah gagal untuk menyerang Murayama, dia dengan cepat memulihkan tubuhnya yang terbelah. Kemudian dia melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh ke samping.

Mencari tempat untuk mendarat, pria itu mendapati pijakannya di lantai tiga meter dari samping antara dua pilar. Sasuke dengan sakit-sakit mencoba bangkit.

Pria itu dan Sasuke saling berhadap-hadapan.

Pria itu menatap keadaan Sasuke yang sangat tragis. Herannya laki-laki itu masih bisa berdiri sampai sekarang.

"Sepertinya Gadis itu sangat berharga bagimu ya. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu, kau tetap saja mencoba melindunginya sepenuhnya."

Sasuke sendiri tahu itu. Dia memahami bahwa ia telah kehilangan banyak kekuatan dan merasa agak tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya. Rasa dingin misterius mengalir ke bawah perutnya. Namun dia tetap bersih keras untuk melindungi Murayama dengan keadaan itu.

"Aa, Kalau kau tahu itu, kenapa kau mencoba menyerangnya. Apa dengan mengetahui dirinya berharga bagiku membuatmu ingin membunuhnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Itu karena aku juga memiliki orang yang berharga."

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa bergerak terlalu baik untuk sementara. Dia tidak bisa menghindar menggunakan kecepatannya jika nanti diserang. Kakinya terluka. Kunai-kunai itu menusuknya cukup dalam. bagaimana pun dampak serangan yang ia terima itu di dapat dari lemparannya sendiri. Dampak yang dimilikinya lima kali dari peluru yang ditembakan pistol.

Sasuke menggunakan jari-jarinya dengan lembut menyentuh kunai yang menusuk pinggang belakangnya. Logam berbentuk segitiga runcing itu pasti akan merobek otot-ototnya jika dia manarik itu sembarangan. Namun dia tidak peduli itu, dan melakukan hal yang sama pada dua kunai yang tertanam di paha kanan bagian balakang dan otot betis kirinya.

Darah menyembur keluar dari lukanya. Karenanya Sasuke merasa proses kehabisan darahnya semakin meningkat setelah luka diperutnya telah membuatnya seperti itu.

"Jadi kau ingin membunuh orang yang kuanggap berharga karena kau memiliki orang berharga, begitu. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebut alasanmu itu lucu atau memuakkan."

Pria itu turun ke lantai.

"Kau salah mengerti. Karena aku memiliki orang yang berharga. Aku tidak ingin sampai orang yang berharga bagiku sampai bertemu ancaman sepertimu. Aku akan membunuh ancaman baginya tak peduli dengan cara apa. Bahkan jika itu harus menggunakan orang berharga bagimu."

"Cara yang sungguh brengsek. Apa dengan begitu lantas membuatmu itu terlihat mulia bagiku? Justru itu memotivasku untuk membereskanmu saat ini juga."

"Aku memang tidak mengatakan ini untuk membuatmu terkesan. Malahan aku mengerti bahwa apa yang aku lakukan terlihat bajingan. Tapi apapun akan aku lakukan untuknya. Dia yang memberikanku alasan untuk hidup."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu alasan untuk mati."

Pernyataan Sasuke pun memulai kembali pertarungan mereka, dan itu diiringi dengan memperlihatkan ketajaman pedangnya seakan bersiap diri.

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection membalas dan meningkatkan kekuatan pada enam sayapnya. Merubah panjangnya, strukturnya, sayap hitam tersebut melebar dan berubah menjadi enam sayap mematikan yang membidik enam organ vital Sasuke.

Menghadapi ini, Sasuke tak gentar.

Susano'o.

Dengan halus, angin di sekitarnya tersingkir. Aura transparan kebiruan tercipta, menghubung dari setiap sisi, dan membungkus Sasuke di dalamnya. Bentuk kerangka manusia raksasa yang memiliki dua lengan bergerak seolah hidup.

Keeanam sayap hitam Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection menjadi tak berdaya untuk menembusnya.

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melakukan tindakan balasan. Dengan dua lengan Susano'onya Sasuke mencoba menggenggam sayap-sayap itu. Menyita senjata mematikan yang berpotensi membunuhnya.

Tapi ketika dia terlalu terfokus terhadap hal itu, sebuah bayangan dari bawah kakinya bergerak ke atas tubuhnya. Bagaikan ular pyton, bayangan itu memutari tubuh hingga leher Sasuke secara spiral dan melilitnya dengan bertenaga.

Sasuke kesulitan bernapas dan tidak dapat bergerak.

Dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan hal ini dengan fisiknya.

Dia bisa mati hanya dengan perasaan tercekik atau lilitan tersebut berhasil mematahkan lehernya.

Dia telah kehilangan kekuasaan atas Susano'onya dan auranya menghilang begitu saja.

Ketidakberdayaannya memutuskannya untuk meledakkan segalanya dengan gelombang kejut tak kasat mata. Bayangan yang menjeratnya seketika tersibak bersama sekelilingnya yang terhempas tak berdaya.

Ketika dia dengan lega mencari udara untuk bernapas setelah dengan paksa saluran pernapasannya dibelenggu dari luar, Sasuke buru-buru menyadari pisau-pisau bayangan dari berbagai arah datang melesat ke arahnya.

Sontak saja dengan sisa tenaganya ia mencoba menepis semuanya menggunakan katananya.

Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, gerakan Sasuke kali ini sudah sangat melambat. Dan hal itu adalah semua yang dapat ia lakukan. Itu terlihat sebagai titik yang menjadi batasannya.

Ketika dia bergerak, dia lagi tidak berpikir seperti bergerak. Juga ketika dia menepis, dia tidak lagi berpikir sedang menepis.

Yang dia tahu dia hanya harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

Bertahan hidup.

Melindungi Murayama.

Dan kembali pada teman-temannya.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Dia masih bisa bertahan di gelombang pertama tapi di selanjutnya beberapa pisau satu demi satu lolos dari tepisannya, satu demi satu menusuk tubuh juga lengannya seperti sebuah anak panah. Pisau-pisau bayangan itu kembali ke wujud halusnya begitu memberikan luka terhadap Sasuke seakan benda-benda itu hanya dapat digunakan sekali pakai.

Setelah semua pisau bayangan itu telah habis menyerangnya, Sasuke yang terluka sangat parah jatuh setengah berlutut.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection melihat hal itu.

Sasuke memiliki luka yang tak terhitung dan kelihatan darah tersembur ketika dia memberikan tenaga bahkan sedikit saja pada ototnya. Dia hampir tidak memiliki kekuatan yang tersisa, kakinya yang masih bertahan gemetar dan kelihatan seperti tubuhnya akan rubuh. Meski begitu dia tetap sadar terhadap pertarungannya tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun tentang rasa sakit intens yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, dan tanpa suara terus memberikan tatapan dingin sedingin es pada musuhnya.

"Kau tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Dengan luka sebanyak itu, apa kau pikir akan sanggup untuk mengalahkanku?"

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection hanya punya hal itu untuk dikatakan. Dia tidak lagi melihat Sasuke sebagai sebuah ancaman. Sekarang Sasuke hanya terlihat sebagai seorang iblis yang terombang-ambing dalam kematian.

"..."

Meski begitu, Sasuke tak mempedulikan kata-katanya. Meski hal itu benar, dia tetap akan bertarung. Dan meski dia harus mengorbankan nyawannya, dia pasti akan membunuh musuh yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Karena itulah, saat ini dia terus maju.

Dengan bergetar tangan kirinya yang begitu lemah dan rapuh seolah-olah tak tertanam jiwa di dalamnya, secara perlahan mulai terulur ke depan, tepat ke arah Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection.

Jari-jarinya bergerak begitu kaku bagaikan seseorang yang baru saja siuman. Lalu saat itulah dari telapak tangannya memercik energi listrik. Suara seribu kicauan burung terdengar seperti suatu senjata pembunuh.

Bzzz... cip... cip...

Aliran listrik itu merambat melalui udara dan dihantarkan langsung ke tubuh Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection seperti sebuah sengatan.

Jutsu itu adalah Chidori dengan perubahan bentuk seperti Chidori Nagashi. Tapi berbeda dengan Chidori Nagashi yang sengatannnya dibagi dalam segala arah ke sekelilingnya, variasi Chidori satu ini terpusat dalam satu tempat sehingga tegangan yang diberikan lebih tinggi karena terkumpul dalam satu jalur.

Namun serangan fisik tidak bekerja terhadap pria itu.

"Menyedihkan. Kau tahu serangan tidak akan bisa melukaiku. Ini bahkan tidak bisa sampai membuat kemampuan armorku terlihat. Tebasan dari katanamu lebih baik dari ini."

Pria itu berkata dengan nada mengejek sembari dirinya menerima serangan itu secara langsung seolah-olah dia berdiri menghadapi angin semilir.

Serangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke memang tidak memiliki suatu massa yang cukup sehingga tidak memberikan kesempatan Armor dari Balance Breaker Night Reflection Death Cross untuk mengambil bentuk bayangan kabur. Serangan itu tidak menghantam seperti sambaran petir. Tapi lebih seperti sesuatu yang bergerak merambat. Jadi yang terlihat disini tidak seperti listrik itu menyerangnya, melainkan mirip seperti mengerubunginya layaknya tawon-tawon kecil berdengung dengan jumlah ribuan.

Memang seperti inilah akhirnya.

...

"Apa?!"

Saat pria itu sadar, proses kekalahannya yang tak ia duga telah berjalan.

Dengan kecepatan mengagumkan kepala pria itu bergerak, melihat seluruh bagian armornya.

Melalui setiap listrik yang menyetrumnya, permukaan armor bayangannya terlihat telah meleleh, terkelupas layaknya borok luka pada kulit yang setengah sembuh. Sesuatu yang menyengat terasa di badannya. Lantas dia mengerti akan betapa gawat situasi ini.

"Kau! Mungkinkah kau menggunakan listrikmu sebagai ganti cahaya untuk melawan bayanganku!"

"..."

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Dia tidak punya kewajiban menjawab.

Yang dia tahu satu-satunya kewajiban yang ia punya disini adalah membunuh pria itu.

Sekarang ini dia hanya setengah berlutut sambil melepaskan serangannya serta menatap lawannya dingin. Bahkan sampai titik dimana dia telah melemah saperti saat-saat ini, ketajaman matanya yang tertuju pada pria itu tidak menumpul barang sedikit pun.

Untuk menghadapi sesuatu seperti bayangan, yang merupakan salah satu dari wujud kegelapan, dibutuhkan suatu unsur yang berlawanan. Semua orang tahu cahaya disini merupakan lawannya yang absolut.

Pada dasarnya cahaya adalah energi berbentuk gelombang elektromagnetik yang kasat mata. Karena Sasuke tak bisa mengeluarkan atau pun menemukan cahaya dengan jumlah yang besar untuk melenyapkan bayangan, dia hanya bisa menggantikannya dengan listrik melalui jutsu Chidorinya.

Sama halnya dengan cahaya, bagian dari listrik terdapat sejumlah muatan yang menghasilkan medan elektromagnetik. Tepatnya medan elektromagnetik inilah yang menjadi pengganti cahaya sebagai senjata Sasuke untuk mengalahkan Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection. Inilah satu-satunya yang dapat melukai musuhnya itu.

Ada sebuah jarak kecil antara mereka yang menentukan sebagai pemenang. Di samping Sasuke yang sangat babak belur dimana hanya dengan sekali serangan yang tepat, dapat menumbangkannya kapan saja. Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection sendiri memiliki situasi berbeda dimana jika dia tidak segera melepaskan diri dari serangan yang diterimanya saat ini, dia akan berakhir pada keadaan tanpa sanggup melawan.

Ekspresi Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection sangat panik, seakan-akan hidup matinya dipertaruhkan disini.

"Berengseeeeek!"

Dia berteriak memaki Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat frustasi.

Tidak mau dirinya dikalahkan diujung kemenangannya, pria itu mengerahkan semua usahanya pada inisiatif untuk kabur.

"Tak akan kubiarkan."

Mengetahui hal ini, Sasuke seketika memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Mengarahkan tangan kanannya secara diagonal ke samping kiri wajahnya, Sasuke mengativkan pemanggilan fuin penyimpanannya dan sektika keempat celah jari-jarinya terisi oleh empat buah shuriken yang tajam.

Dalam satu ayunan kencang, keempat shuriken itu melesat dari tangan Sasuke. Merobek udara dengan berotasi dalam satu arah putaran yang sama.

Diposisinya Sasuke terlihat mengacungkan segel ninja dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, "kage shurriken no jutsu,"

Dan keempat shurriken pun memperbanyak jumlahnya menjadi tiga kali lipat sehingga total mereka sekarang menjadi dua belas buah. Itu semua melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama. Jalurnya sudah direncanakan dan ditentukan Sasuke bahkan sebelum dia melemparnya. Mereka melintasi arah yang berbeda, dan sebagiannya berlawanan. Akibatnya masing-masing dari mereka berbenturan, dan ada pula yang mengalami dua kali benturan. Sehingga mengakibatkan arah laju mereka berbelok dan membuat mereka semua akhirnya benar-benar memiliki jalur yang berbeda-beda.

Terdengar dentingan benturan mereka sedang diiring suara-suara yang berderit nyaring yang memekakan telinga. Suaranya menyebar sepanjang jalur yang dilintasi masing-masing kedua belas shuuriken. Kedua belas shuuriken itu mendarat pada enam sudut. Dua pasang shuuriken menancap di dinding, lalu tiga pasang tertancap dan menggantung dipilar dengan sesuatu yang terlihat melilit pilar tersebut yang terhubung langsung dengan masing-masing shuuriken, dan yang pasangan terakhir menancap di langit-langit tepat di tengah masing-masing pasang shuuriken yang lainnya.

Lalu begitu Sasuke dengan satu tangannya yang bebas terlihat menarik sesuatu dalam genggaman juga bersama jari-jarinya, maka semua pun menjadi jelas.

Cahaya remang dari lampu stasiun memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi. Kilauan ketajaman menghiasi bekas jalur dari kedua belas senjata ninja tersebut. Sesuatu yang tipis nan panjang, yang ketajamannya tak kalah dari pedang. Yang dapat membuka luka robekan dalam setiap kulit. Membentuk suatu pola tak biasa dengan enam sudut sebagai ujungnya.

Kawat-kawat baja shinobi yang sering kali terlihat sebagai sanjata andalan para Uchiha. Membentuk ruang bervolume limas dengan pola bintang seakan-akan memanjarakan Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection di dalamnya.

Tapi memang begitulah yang terjadi.

"Merajut listrik."

Tak diberikan waktu, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection yang berusaha kabur dari rubungan serangan chidori Sasuke memaksa menerobos wilayah yang telah dibatasi oleh kawat-kawat baja andalan clan Uchiha. Namun hasilnya sungguhlah parah dan siap memastikannya berada di sudut yang kalah.

Bzzz… rakk…craak…zaaaa!

Percikan cahaya berkelip dari tangan Sasuke, mengalirkan listrik dari telapak tangan dan jari-jarinya yang menggenggam kawat seakan merupakan sumbernya. Listrik-listrik itu merambat ke kawat dan tersebar kesetiap sudutnya sekaligus lebih cepat dari hitungan kedipan. Itu tampak seperti jalur-jalur kebakaran. Yang seakan-akan bernafsu untuk memakan. Dengan bunyi kencang yang berbisikan kepedihan. Seperti kumpulan suara-suara teriakan.

JIGOKU

NO

POLARIS

. .

"Arrrggggg!"

Dan itu menyambar Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection yang berusaha melewatinya.

Erangan kesakitan Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection ini menjadi yang pertama, namun itu terdengar berisi penuh kesengsaraan. Dia seakan-akan berusaha menghabiskan seluruh suaranya dalam satu erangan tersebut.

Tempat pertempuran itu memancarkan sinar yang brilian. Oleh karenanya ruang limas berpola bintang yang terbentuk dari lilitan-lilitan kawat itu benar-benar terlihat seperti bintang yang bercahaya terang di gelapnya angkasa raya.

Rasa sakit yang membakar dan menyengat yang dialami Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection memaksanya menjadi tak berdaya. Pada waktu yang sama, dia menyadari perubahan situasinya.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection yang dapat merubah dirinya jadi bayangan sedang benar-benar menerima luka parah oleh serangan dari luar.

Dan ketika kekuatan telah Sasuke tingkatkan.

Suara ledakan meraung-raung dalam segala penjuru stasiun.

Hanya sekajab dari satu serangan tersebut.

Pemenang pada pertaruangan diantara sang Uchiha melawan Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection telah ditentukan.

.

O.o

.

Ruang bawah tanah stasiun serasa sesak oleh asap seperti bekas kebakaran. Tensi udara di dalamnya diisi oleh kehangatan yang atmosfernya tidak begitu menyenangkan. Bercak hitam-hitam berbekas di dinding dan pilar lalu sampai ke langit-langit. Cahayanya yang remang mengindikasikan kesuraman.

Sasuke melihat ke lantai, dan memungut pedangnya. Disinilah kemudian dia melemparkan pandangannya ke salah satu tempat. Hasil dari akhir pertarungannya, pikirnya.

Terkapar di tanah tubuh sosok Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection. Armor bayangannya telah sepenuhnya lepas darinya. Luka lecet yang disertai noda hitam layaknya arang itu berkamungflase dengan tempat tubuhnya berbaring. Sepenuhnya telah gosong oleh sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi.

Betapapun, dia masih hidup.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke berniat mengakhirinya.

Tapi tubuh tak berdaya itu memaksa bangkit.

Sasuke melihat itu. Itu tidak membuatnya gentar melihat lawannya masing berniat berjuang untuk melawan. Bahkan meski tenaga Sasuke juga tak terlihat masih cukup untuk menekan kesadarannya lebih lama, kegigihannya untuk mengakhiri pertarungannya tak terbendung. Diselimuti oleh emosi yang dapat memaksanya melakukan apapun. Pikirannnya diisi oleh keinginan untuk membunuh bajingan di hadapannya. Orang yang menghalalkan segela cara untuk menyingkirkannya bahkan dengan menggunakan Murayama sebagai sasaran.

Tapi Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection tak kalah berusaha. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menjadi ancaman bagi Cao-cao. Dia akan menyingkirkan segala hal yang dapat menghalangi cita-cita dari orang yang telah memberikannya arti hidup dengan segala cara. Bagaimana pun usahanya, apapun yang harus dikobarkan bahkan nyawanya.

Dengan tekad itu dia berdiri. Meski tubuhnya begitu lemah. Bahkan menggerakkan sedikit kekuatannya mengakibatkan tubuhnya berguncang. Semua tenaganya dia kumpulkan pada kaki dan rahangnya, lalu melotot ke arah musuhnya.

Saat melakukan itu semua, Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti pistol. Ada jarum di ujung pistol tersebut. Itu seperti sebuah alat suntik.

Dia akan memakai cara ini. Ini adalah jalan terakhirnya untuk mengalahkan Sasuke. Dia siap meski harus memotong rentang hidupnya.

Dengan begitu dia pun meletakkan ujung jarum pistol tersebut ke lehernya. Kemudian menyuntikkannya. Momen selanjutnya, tubuh Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection memperlihatkan detak besar! Tekanan yang muncul dari tubuhnya meningkat, dan pembuluh darah mulai muncul di wajahnya!

Sasuke menyadari kalau pria itu tengah melakukan peningkatan kekuatan dengan nekat, hanya dengan melihatnya.

Benda itu adalah sejenis cairan yang meningkatkan kekuatan dari balance breaker.

Beriringan dengan kekuatannya yang semakin meningkat, hawa permusuhan yang dia lepaskan juga tak kalah beringasnya. Wajah yang dipenuhi luka milik pria itu benar-benar terbenam dalam kemarahan.

"Aku akan menghabisimu…. Menghabisimu… bagaimana pun caranya… aku pasti akan membunuhmu Uchiha Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection itu meraung dan meningkatkan kekuatan balance breaker sampai pada limitnya. Memanggil seluruh bayangan di sekitarnya. Bayangan itu merangkak dengan jumlah massal ke belakangnya. Setengah ruang stasiun pun terbagi oleh satu sisi gelap. Gelap gulita dan kau bahkan tak dapat melihat secercah cahaya pun bahkan hanya dengan mengintipnya. Kosong dan tak berisi, hanya kehampaan yang ada disisi sana.

Pria itu merubah massa dan jumlahnya, strukturnya menyatu dengan tubuhnya hingga terlihat itu menjadi satu kumpulan yang siap menerjang ganas segala yang ada di depannya bagaikan sebuah tsunami yang siap menyapu pesisir.

Menghadapi ini, kedua mata sakti Sasuke seolah-olah menjadi satu-satunya pasang cahaya yang dapat menyalami kegelapan tersebut.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sekeping logam kecil yang diterimanya di kuil dari seorang gadis tadi. Itu adalah koin dengan nilai 5 yen. Namun Sasuke tak menilainya serendah itu. Genggaman ringannya pada koin tersebut penuh dengan arti.

Dia teringat akan gadis itu. Menggunakan koin semacam ini, dia masih bisa membayangkan jelas bagaimana ekspresi sang gadis saat memanjatkan doa yang diharapkannya. Tanpa perlu di beritahu olehnya kurang lebih Sasuke bisa menebak doa apa yang dia panjatkan.

Dia sudah terlalu jauh melakukan ini. Pada awalnya ceritanya dengan Murayama tidak akan terpikirkan olehnya untuk terjalin sebegitu dekatnya. Bahkan untuk waktu sesingkat ini tak ada yang tahu itu bisa sampai terjadi. Itu lucu mengingatnya. Kekacauan-kekacauan kecil itu membawa mereka ke waktu yang menyenangkan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga menikmatinya.

Kalau boleh jujur dia ingin menyenangkan gadis satu ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Tapi itu tidak dapat dilakukan. Sejak awal dunia mereka memang berbeda. Dunia Sasuke diwarnai oleh kegelapan dan diselimuti oleh kedinginan. Dia tak bisa membawa orang luar seperti Murayama ke sisi yang penuh keputusasaan itu.

Jadi walaupun telah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa kau tidak akan bisa melibatkan orang biasa, inilah hasilnya.

Maka Sasuke benar-benar harus menyelesaikan cerita tersebut, dan membiarkan Murayama membuka lembaran barunya.

Dan sekarang gilirannya untuk berdoa. Setelah tak sempat, sekaranglah gilirannya untuk memanjatkan sesuatu untuk gadis itu.

Ting!

Diiringi dentingan kecil, koin itu terlempar ke atas, dengan berputar-putar. Pada waktu yang sama, tempat Sasuke berdiri dilingkari oleh arus listrik. Tegangannya yang tinggi memercik di setiap permukaan kulit Sasuke. Lalu semuanya ia pusatkan pada ujung tangan kirinya, lebih jelasnya ibu jarinya.

Mereka menyala-nyala dihadapan seombak kegelapan yang siap melahap cahaya seakan-akan menantangnya.

'Aku ingin gadis itu bahagia.'

Itulah yang diharapkannya, dia berdoa dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

Dan begitu koin logam tersebut jatuh di posisi tepat di hadapan ibu jarinya yang telah terkumpul sejumlah besar gelombang elektromagnetik dari tegangan listrik yang super tinggi.

Criiiiiiiiiiiiii! Blaaar!

Tamparan ibu jari menyebabkan sejalur cahaya melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti mata. Menyibak kegelapan yang mencoba melawananya, dan meleburkan segala yang dihadapannya dengan kemerlap cahayanya.

Suara raungan Pemilik Sacred Gear Night Reflection lenyap dengan sekejab beserta bayangan-bayangan yang dibawanya. Tembakan cahaya tersebut bahkan menembus sampai kelangit-langit stasiun, membuat lubang sampai kepermukaan lalu meruntuhkan reruntuhannya hingga membuat puing-puing berjatuhan dengan suara gemuruh disusul guncangan-guncangan kecil.

Dan kemudian efek suara serangannya baru menyusul. Suara khas yang arang terdengar, suaranya dengingan yang kemudian diakhir dengan dentuman keras. Suaranya merobek-robek sampai ke langit.

Itu benar-benar satu serangan mutlak yang tidak dapat dibelokkan ataupun di tahan, dan akan terus bergerak lurus sejauh lima puluh meter dengan kecepatan 3 mach, atau setara dengan tiga kali kecepatan suara.

Setelah kemenangannya, Sasuke dengan terang-terangan mengeluh kesakitan. Keadaannya tampak parah. Luka yang diterimanya begitu banyak. Di tiap lukanya darah masih merembes keluar, dan sebagain besar terlihat sangat jelas dengan keadaannya yang separuhnya tak dibalut pakaian.

Dia memejamkan mata sambil menerima rasa sakit itu, nafasnya sedikit tak teratur. Dia masih mencoba menjaga kesadarannya karena masih ada yang harus diselesaikanya.

Setelah mengambil nafas untuk meringankan dirinya, dia pun mengangkat kembali kepalanya, "jadi, apa maumu?"

Dia tak terdengar berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, namun area yang kosong juga tak membuatnya terlihat berbicara dengan orang lain.

Sasuke menunggu jawaban.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Setiap tapakannya menggema dalam kesunyian. Sasuke menerima kedatangan seorang lelaki yang muncul menuruni tangga.

Sosoknya tak dikenal, dan dia mengenakan pakaian tak biasa yang dibalut oleh jubah hitam panjang.

Hawa keberadaannya yang selama ini tersembunyi kali ini benar-benar diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan.

Dia yang selama ini sering kali Sasuke rasakan selama perjalan wisatanya. Dia yang selalu menghilang ketika Sasuke berniat menemukannya. Pola kejahatan yang tak dapat dijelaskankan.

Niatnya masih tersembunyi.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu. Kurasa memperlihatkan keberadaanku cukup sebagai hadiah untukmu."

Rambut abu-abunya yang panjang berayun.

"Siapa kau, dan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Saat ini aku hanyalah penonton."

Kata-kata itu tidak menutup impresi bahwa dia akan bertindak sebagai lebih dari penonton di lain waktu.

Sasuke tidak lagi berbicara apapun, namun respon yang diberikannya kini menunjukkan sikap siap bertarung.

Sejujurnya dia sendiri tak yakin dia mampu menghadapi pria ini. Bahkan meski dengan keadaan sempurna dia masih tidak begitu yakin.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, hawa keberadaan orang inilah yang terus saja mengganggunya. Ada sesuatu yang abnormal yang tak bisa ia duga.

"Sekarang ini belum saatnya untukmu berhadapan denganku. Cukup nantikan saja tanggal mainnya."

"Apa yang akan kau rencanakan?" suara Sasuke terdengar lirih selagi dua jari dari tangan kirinya menyisir bilah pedangnya. Ujung pedang tersebut terarah ke arah lawan.

"Aku akan membuat sebuah pertunjukan besar," katanya penuh misteri. "dan saat itu kita akan berdiri di panggung yang sama, Uchiha Sasuke."

Hanya setelah pria itu berkata, bulu-bulu gagak berkelebatan mengelilingnya dan entah sejak kapan dia menghilang dari tempatnya.

Itu pertemuan sekaligus percakapan yang singkat tapi ada sejuta hal yang di dapat.

Dan bagi Sasuke semua hal tersebut adalah hal buruk.

Melalui lubang yang dibuatnya, Semua yang dia lakukan hanya menatap ke atas langit Cahaya kuning lembut keputih-putihan yang menerangi gelapnya malam terlihat seperti terbeku dalam waktu.

Untuk sementara semuanya telah berakhir.

Begitu seharusnya.

Namun sejak dia mulai berpikir seperti itu, dia harus kembali melakukan sesuatu

Bulannya tidak dapat terlihat lagi.

Itu karena dia melihat kedatangan-kedatangan mereka. Sekumpulan monster mengintip dari permukaan melalui lubang. Dan ada dua yang terlihat sangat besar sehingga menutupi pandangan Sasuke pada bulan.

Tenaga maupun kekuatan saja hampir tak tersisa. Dia tidak tahu satu hal pun yang tersisa dalam dirinya yang bisa dia gunakan untuk bertahan.

Tapi ada hal dari luar yang membuatnya tetap tak gentar menghadapi semua itu. Dia masih harus melindungi gadis itu. Apapun caranya. Meski itu berarti dia harus mati.

Dalam dinginnya malam, tubuh rapuhnya pun bergerak, mulai mengambil langkah, dan berlari untuk menerjang maju melawan musuh-musuh barunya yang terlihat sangat buas.

Hanya satu orang itu yang melawan sekawanan monster-monster menyeramkan.

.

.

.

TBC.

Dan Arch Kyoto pun selesai.

Tapi ini nanti akan punya sidestorynya, dengan sudut pandang normal. Karena disela semua yang dilakukan Sasuke ini, ada moment-moment menarik yang juga terjadi pada karakter2 lainnya. Akan aku bawakan itu semua di fic "Naruto-kun, Watashi no mono dake da!"

Lalu btw minna, sejujurnya, sampai sekarang aku juga belum paham sebenarnya es krim itu makanan atau minuman. Jadi adakah yang bisa menjelaskan hal tersebut padaku?

Arch selanjutnya memiliki judul:

Poltergeist Gensou.

Tapi sayangnya aku akan hiatus dulu dan kembali di waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan.

Well, Sasageyo!


End file.
